El Supremo Alfa
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: La historia está ambientada en la leyenda de korra, con un giro en el mundo de omegaverse. La historia tiene contenido sexual, drama, angustias, tragedia. De antemano digo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de la historia. No apta para todo público, se recomienda discreción y si no te gusta no lo leas más haya de aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Les dejare una breve explicación de lo que significa este universo de omegaverse y hacia donde resulta el giro de la historia.

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros el alfa, los betas y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía. Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto.

 **Los Alfa**

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados.

 **Los Beta**

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

 **Los Omega**

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante es que el celos ocurre cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

 **Los Lazos**

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaneciendo**

Korra se levanta pesadamente, mientras frota sus ojos con la mano derecha, se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira al vacío entonces empieza a recordar lo que pasó en día anterior.

 **Flashback**

 **En la habitación de korra**

Korra por favor estas siendo demasiado infantil -movía sus manos frenéticamente - todos sabemos que eres el Avatar sin embargo a pesar de tú entrenamiento tienes que llevar una vida normal como cualquier adolescente de 18 años -exclamaba con tono autoritario -

Tenzin no quiero ir a una universidad con un montón de niños malcriados y caprichosos -el Avatar fruncía el ceño - además prefiero quedarme a entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades. - Se cruza de brazos -

Tenzin miraba a korra como un padre mira a su hija sabía lo importante que era el Avatar pero también tenía que gozar de su juventud mientras la tuviera, había arreglado todo para que Korra asistiera a la Universidad Las Cuatro Naciones Unidas, en ciudad república sin duda asistiría a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todas. Sin embargo no entendía el por qué korra no quería ir.

Después de varias miradas que se daban ambos con aire autoritario y mucha frialdad Tenzin decidió romper la tensión.

Vas a ir - exclamó el maestro aire - mañana te espera un gran día y trata de hacer muchos amigos. - Decía sin dejar tiempo a korra para responder cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación dejando al avatar con mucho enojo en su habitación.

 **Fin del flashback**

Joder! - exclama la joven avatar mientras se levanta y va rumbo al baño - bueno si voy a asistir tengo que hacerlo con estilo.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse agarra sus maletas y se dirige a la cocina para el desayuno, se encuentra con los hijos de Tenzin y se despide rápido para dirigirse a comer, saluda a Pema y Tenzin que la esperan en la cocina como tiene que irse rápido para abordar el barco toma una de las tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja lo come y bebe lo más rápido que puede, se despide de ambos y se va rumbo al nuevo destino.

Espera - Decía Tenzin mientras mira a la joven irse corriendo a toda velocidad - no te has despedido bien.

Korra mira a Tenzin un poco extrañada así que haciendo caso al monje se acerca a él y lo abraza al mismo tiempo que a Pema.

Nos veremos luego - exclamaba la avatar antes de emprender la huida otra vez.

Ya abordó de barco muchas ideas rondan su cabeza haciendo que sienta nervios y ganas de vomitar, pensaba que no sería tan mala hacer nuevas amistades y sin duda daría todo de sí para hacer sentir orgulloso a la familia de Tenzin y a su propia familia.

 **Mientras tanto en el templo**

Crees que le irá bien - Decía Pema mientras servía el desayuno a los demás integrantes de la familia-.

Le irá muy bien además espero que no tenga ninguna inconveniente - su tono de voy había cambiado drásticamente -

Sé que te preocupa que ella haga algo indebido pero vamos no crees que es normal en una adolescente - Decía mientras acaricia el hombro de su esposo - cualquier problema que tenga la podremos ayudar - se sienta al lado de Tenzin -

De acuerdo solo espero que se tome con calma el hecho de que no sólo es el Avatar si no también que es un alfa -

El semblante de Tenzin había cambiado sabía que Korra por ser un alfa en cualquier momento se vería obligada a pelear con otro alfa por el derecho a estar con una omega, las peleas podrían ver brutales y más de alguna vez podría morir. Aunque tenía bien sabido que los omegas eran celosamente monitoreados para evitar enfrentamiento y sin duda para evitar que los omegas les sucedieran algo por dichos enfrentamiento.

Él tenía conocimiento de todos los omegas que estudiaban en la universidad también sabía que cuando entraban en celo eran retirados a un lugar aislado con el fin de protegerlos por petición de la mayoría de los omegas.

 **En la universidad**

Después de haber atracado sin ningún contra tiempo y haberse dirigido a la universidad observaba curiosamente a todos a su alrededor sus sentidos estaban impregnados por muchos olores mezclados entre altas y betas si bien sabía que los omegas eran muy extraños pensaba que tal vez se encontraría con uno o dos omegas en el mar de personas que había.

Suspiro pesadamente mientas en la tarima hablaba el director indicándole que hicieran fila para recibir sus respectivos datos informativos a cerca de la universidad y sus dormitorios.

Cuando reciban sus respectivos datos informativos diríjase a los dormitorios y después a sus salones de clase - Decía el director a través del micrófono -

Una vez en su dormitorio tiro sus cosas en la cama mientras revisaba todo el cuarto era muy pequeño aun así tenía baño y un escritorio pensó que sería mejor si tenía un cuarto propio.

Excelente ahora solo falta ir a los salones - agarro su mochila y se iba rumbo al salón de la primera clase-.

Una vez que encontró su respectivo salón se acomodó en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de la ventana miraba hacia el exterior perdiéndose en las nubes por un momento sentía una pesadez en los parpados casi llegando a dormirse cuando de pronto...

Muy buenos días alumnos soy la profesora Matsu ahora todos tomen sus respectivos lugares y empezaremos las clases - había puesto su maletín en la mesa mientras escribía en el pizarrón -

Genial -exclamaba el Avatar - que aburrido ya me quiero ir de aquí -Decía en tono de desprecio -

Tranquila es apenas el primer día – exclamó susurrando un joven algo robusto de ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa -

Si claro solo quiero irme de aquí -mueca de desprecio -

Jajajaja de acuerdo por cierto mi nombre es Bolin - extendió su mano para saludar al avatar -

Mucho gusto Bolin mi nombre es korra -apretó con fuerza la mano del muchacho -

Oh por dios eres el Avatar Korra - manifestó el muchacho con mucho asombro -

Si así es, no sólo soy el avatar también soy un alfa - inflo su pecho con mucha autoridad -

Oh entiendo soy un beta y mi hermano es un alfa también - espetó el chico de ojos verdes - por cierto cuando tengamos el receso te lo presentare a menos que tengas algo más que hacer

Bueno ahora que estoy aquí no hay mucho que hacer así que está bien acepto tu propuesta.

Ustedes dos dejen de hablar de una vez o los castigare - se escuchaba la voz de la profesora -

Está bien decía el chico de ojos verdes y la chica de ojos azules al uní sonido

Después las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, al salir al receso quedó de verse con los hermanos así que se dirigió a la cafetería mientras caminaba distraída en sus pensamientos, se detuvo de repente al percibir un olor tan peculiar aspiro para dejarse embriagar por ese exquisito olor a vainilla con un ligero toque de aceite de motor sus sentidos estaban enloquecidos por tal fragancia sin embargo también percibió un olor muy peculiar de...

Aush! Ten más cuidado - la morena se volteó para ver a la persona que era dueño de ese exquisito olor y que por torpeza la había atropellado- ah... a... yo... yo... lo siento mucho déjame ayudarte - extendió su mano derecha -

Gracias - tomó su mano con delicadeza - lo siento mucho no me fije que estabas ahí iba muy rápido y... - sus ojos verde esmeralda se perdieron en ese color azul - no te vi

Ambas mujeres Chocaban miradas verde contra celeste se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que la peli negra se acordó que tenía que ir rápido a la oficina del director, en un movimiento habido soltó la mano de la morena y se encaminó otra vez a su destino.

Adiós y gracias - articulaba las palabras a medida que se alejaba del avatar -

-Korra estaba estupefacta sin poder decir nada más, sólo veía alejarse a esa chica - una beta - pensó -

Había llegado a la cafetería sin más percances, sostuvo en sus manos una bandeja con comida mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico robusto, después de unos segundos se percató que alguien le hacía señales se dirigió al lugar y ahí estaba el chico robusto con una chica al lado de él y otro chico que estaba de espalda.

Hola korra –decía el chico robusto mientras la abrazaba-

Hola Bolin – puso la bandeja en la mesa-

Ah persona mis modales te presento a mi novia Opal y él es mi hermano Mako –hizo las presentaciones correspondientes-

Korra miraba a ambas personas mientras extendía su mano, Opal la saludo estrechando su mano con una sonrisa mientras que Mako hizo caso omiso al saludo y su semblante de serio no cambio en nada.

Mako… -Bolin le dio un codazo para que saludara a korra mientras embozaba una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa-

Mucho gusto –Mako estrecho fuertemente la mano de la joven morena-

Ambos tenían miradas desafiantes desde que korra se acercó, el olor a alfa se desperdigaba en el aire sin embargo ella no iba a temerle porque al igual que él era un alfa incluso más poderoso de lo que podría ser Mako, no se sintió intimidada en ningún momento más bien apretó más fuerte la mano de Mako para dejarle saber que era un alfa al cual él tenía que temer.

Mako sintió una descarga que le recorrió el cuerpo, se sintió intimidado con solo el apretón de manos la tensión crecía en el aire y parecía que en cualquier momento los dos se pondrían a pelear por quien dominaba más, al percatarse de eso Bolin hizo lo humanamente posible por separarlos les dijo que se calmaran y que ambos se sentaran para continuar con el almuerzo.

 **En la dirección de la escuela**

Toc toc –Asami golpeaba la puerta del director para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos-

Adelante –se escuchaba la voz de un hombre de avanzada edad-

Buenos días papá –exclamaba la ojos verdes- por fin volví luego de 3 días de ausencia- tono de tristeza-

Hija buenos días, lo se cariño pero entiéndeme no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti cuando estas en celo tengo que protegerte de todos –exclamo el hombre- además ya sabes cómo es la universidad pensé en esa orden especialmente para ti, no podría perdonarme si algo le sucede a mi pequeña – el hombre se levanta de su asiento y abraza a su hija-

Lo se papá y lo entiendo muy bien. Bueno papá ya tengo que irme no quiero seguir faltando a clases más tiempo de lo debido –se separa lentamente de su padre mientras toma rumbo a la siguiente clase-

Está bien hija suerte y nos veremos luego –se acerca otra vez a su escritorio- bien en que estábamos.

Asami cierra la puerta y se dirige a la siguiente clase. Asami Sato es la hija del dueño de la universidad Hiroshi Sato es una mujer inteligente que ha decidido seguir los pasos de su padre para que un día dirija la empresa Industrias Futuro, sin embargo ella tiene un secreto que hasta ahora solo su padre sabe y es que ella es una omega, rara en su naturaleza por eso Hiroshi cuida mucho de ella y más en la época de "apareamiento" ella ha sido muy cautelosa desde la primera vez que entro en celo cuando tenía 18 años y había alcanzado la madurez. Guarda con recelo el secreto pues no quiere quedar expuesta hacia ningún alfa a pesar de que su padre a puesto esa regla para todos los omegas nadie sabe que su hija es también una omega simplemente da una excusa para irse 3 días por cada 3 meses, ella lleva una cuenta rigurosa cuando siente ese "calor" que casi la consume como una llama. Hasta ahora nadie ha sospechado que ella es una omega y eso juega mucho a su favor.

Después de 10 minutos llega por fin al salón de clases y toca la puerta. La profesora se percata de eso y hace pasar a la joven de ojos verdes. Al sentarse ella siente que alguien la está vigilando como si supiera su gran secreto, se gira cautelosamente para no llamar tanto la atención cuando…

Hola soy Mako –miraba con mucha intensidad a la ojos verdes-

Hola soy Asami –suspira con tranquilidad porque como todos los días utiliza un spray para camuflar su olor de omega también hay pastillas para planificar sin embargo nunca ha sentido la necesidad de utilizarlas-

Eres nueva?, de dónde eres?, tienes novio? –Mako bombardea a Asami con tantas preguntas que no se percata lo incomoda que esta-

Ah… ahh… yo… -no podía articular ninguna respuesta se sentía tan abrumada que no sabía que responder-

Ustedes dos dejen de hablar o tendrán un castigo por estar hablando en mi clase.

En el transcurso de clase Mako no se perdía ningún movimiento de Asami por alguna razón se sentía atraído hacia ella sin embargo nunca noto que la chica de tez blanca como la nieve se sentía con tanta incomodidad que tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Al finalizar la clase Asami sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible cuando un brazo la detiene al voltearse ve a Mako y él le dice que si quiera acompañarlo para pasar más tiempo juntos ella con un gesto aparta la mano de Mako y sale a toda velocidad.

Camina con mucha desesperación tratando de esquivas a todos y cada uno que la veía ya que ella era muy reconocida por ser la hija de Hiroshi Sato, cuando de pronto…

Oh! –Exclama sorprendida- disculpa no te vi yo… -joder pensaba, otra vez se quedó sin palabras al ver esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar-

Creo que debemos de dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera –exclama la chica morena con una sonrisa coqueta-

Si creo que si –dice Asami al sentir un ligero coqueteo con la morena- aunque a decir verdad no me importaría seguir haciéndolo varias veces- puso su sonrisa más coqueta-

De acuerdo –sonrió con avidez al sentir también su coqueteo- por cierto mi nombre es Korra -extendió su mano para saludar-

Asami un placer conocerte –se sonroja cuando sostiene su mano y siente una ligera descargar-

El placer es todo mío –apretó su mano mientras sus mejillas se tornan de un ligero color rosa-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Deseos Indecentes

Después de unos minutos que parecían una eternidad mirándose ambas sueltan el agarre, Korra tiene la cara toda enrojecida apretar la mano de Asami le dio un vuelco al corazón y Asami siente su cara arder en llamas solo por el hecho de sostener la mano a korra, se encuentran en un silencio y ninguna de las dos se anima a hablar. Para romper la tensión Asami da el primer paso.

Ah mm... Voy a almorzar ¿y tú? -Decía mientras tartamudea -

Ah yo... Yo también -aparta la mirada- bueno si quieres te acompañó -voltea a ver a Asami-

Por supuesto -Decía con timidez -

Ambas mujeres emprendieron el camino hacia la cafetería hablaron de cosas triviales conociéndose más a fondo después de unas largar horas de conversaciones y mientras en el horizonte se hacía más evidente el atardecer, pasaron por varios recintos de la universidad mientras se dirigían cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Así que Asami eres la hija del director, eso te hace muy popular entre los estudiantes –tratando se sonar calmada-

Si supongo que si aunque no me gusta tanta atención –desvía la mirada-

Entiendo eso también me pasa lo mismo –korra pasa su mano por la nuca-

¿Así?... ¿y cómo sería eso? –Asami siente una interrogante creciendo rápidamente-

Bueno además de ser el avatar supongo que por eso –exclamaba en un tono indeciso-

Asami se detiene de golpe y observa a korra

¡O por dios! ¿Enserio eres el Avatar?-haciendo sonrojar a la morena -

Pues si así es -Korra tiene un ligero rubor en sus mejillas -

Wow es todo un honor conocerte -Asami mira directamente a los ojos de korra -

Si supongo –trata de ser lo más calmada posible sin embargo sus sentimientos le juegan una mala pasada su cara estaba totalmente roja-

Se volvió a postrar otro silencio cuando ya iban cerca de sus dormitorios ambas abren la puerta y antes de pasar por el umbral de sus recámaras...

Por cierto también soy una alfa -decía con mucha confianza-

Ah bueno yo yo... -Estaba nerviosa no sabía si decirle que era una omega o seguir como siempre fingiendo que es una beta -

Korra! -se escucha por el pasillo, Korra atina a voltearse cuando se encuentra con Opal-

Hola Opal ¿qué haces por aquí? -Decía korra desviando su atención a Opal-

Tonta estos son los dormitorios de mujeres así que yo estoy en uno de ellos -mete su llave en la ranura habré la puerta le dedica un buenas noches a ambas y desaparece -

Buenas noches decía Asami tan rápido que Korra se limitó a asentir cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse exclamó –buenas noches, nos veremos luego -

 **En la habitación de korra**

Korra se ducho y se preparó para dormir después de todo lo acontecido le hacía falta un par de horas de sueño para que no le dirá un colapso mental.

Se escucha la puerta rechinar al abrirse, Korra se levantó y pudo articular unas pocas palabras.

Qui... ¿Quién está ahí? -decía nerviosa la alfa sin embargo sus sentidos le gritaban quien era... Una omega en celo-

Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí –afirmo la misteriosa chica con una voz cargada de deseo-

Asami... -Logra decir cuando mira a la omega acercarse y siente que la mujer ya está encima de ella-

Shhhh... No estamos aquí para hablar o si -su voz estaba completamente pérdida en la lujuria, la omega solo quería satisfacer el deseo carnal que crece en ella-

Asami aprisiona ferozmente los labios de la avatar, con cada beso enciende más esa llama que la quema cerca de la ingle. Ambas pérdidas en el placer entre besos y carisias korra intenta tomar a Asami por la cintura pero esta se lo impide -déjame hacerlo a mi manera - empuja al avatar para que su espalda quede en contra del colchón mientras la omega se quita la poca prenda que tiene dejando expuestos sus hermosos y bien proporcionados pecho a la vista de la alfa y deja sus pantis rojas puesta, Korra siente el impulso suficiente para quitarse la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus tonificados músculos.

Asami sin perder tiempo pone las manos en el hombro de la avatar y arrastra tus manos por los pechos de la alfa dejando marcas que se sienten como fuego en su piel morena hasta llegar a su short se aparta un poco y quita de un tirón el short y bóxer de la morena. Korra intenta moverse otra vez sin embargo Asami se lo impide -ya te dije lo haré yo ahora no te muevas - como era de esperarse cierta anatomía de korra hace acto de presencia, su miembro comienza a largarse a medida que siente excitación por lo que ve. La omega observa con mucha excitación, sus ojos ya no eran verdes esmeralda estaban tan oscuros como su excitación se lo permitía.

Se acomodó encima de la alfa rosando sus bragas con el miembro de la morena esta fricción constante aumentaba el libido de ambas hasta que una explosión de lujuria se expandió entre ambas.

Hazme tuya –exclamo Asami con un tono con mucha autoridad- y korra solo se limitó a asentir, la alfa sostuvo su miembro para que Asami coloque su entrada en este aun llevando las bragas. Ambas suspiraron al sentirse apretadas. Korra se detuvo para que Asami se acostumbrara al tamaño después de unos segundos…

Ahhhh joder! –Asami hacia movimientos circulares y después de arriba hacia abajo con sus rodillas sosteniéndose al lado de la morena- korra acerco rápidamente sus manos hacia las caderas de la peli negra pero esta lo aparto con mucha violencia mientras ellas se sostenía con sus manos en los pechos de la morena. Korra se limitó a sostenerse de las sabanas lo más que pudo embistiendo como podía a Asami. Ambas lograron encontrar el ritmo.

Ahh si ahí… hazlo… -exclamaba Asami mientas toma las manos de la morena colocándolas en sus caderas-

Korra se limita a obedecer cada petición de Asami sus embestidas son más prolongadas, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra sus ojos sintiendo placer con cada movimiento mordiendo su labio inferior ahogando gemidos tanto como podía después de unos segundos logro un poco abrir los ojos notando como Asami tomaba en sus manos sus perfectos pechos masajeándolos una y otra vez hasta llegar a su cabellos alborotándolos con cada ola de placer que siente su cuerpo.

Con mucha maestría korra abraza a Asami y trata de levantarse de la cama, la de tez blanca rodea con sus brazos el cuello de la morena y sus piernas rodean su cintura. Una vez estando de pie la avatar estampa contra la puerta del baño a Asami. Ella iba dejando rastros de sangre por sus uñas que se aferraban a la espalda del avatar mientras que la morena embiste con más fuerza.

Estoy… estoy cerca…-exclamaba con dificultad la morena mientras embestía más rápido a Asami-

Yo… yo… también… ohhhhh sii… oh por los espíritus… -la de tez blanca ya no podía seguir deteniendo los gemidos al sentir que el miembro se acercaba más a tan anhelado orgasmo trataba lo más que podía respirar-

Vente para mí –exclamaba como pudo korra ya con la voz ronca llena de deseo y respirando con dificulta- ohh si… ohhh….

Después de embestidas prolongadas korra gruño como un animal salvaje dejando escapar gemidos llenos de placer mientras Asami gritaba el nombre de korra ambas habían llegaron a la cima del placer y se dejaban caer en las piscinas llenas de deseo.

Ahhhh… joder que fue eso… -korra respiraba con dificultad y se levantó de golpe en la cama-Que sueño más realista. –Se tira en la cama-

No podía creer que todo era un sueño y aun mas no podía creer como su miembro se hacía presente con una pre- excitación estaba desconcertada nunca antes había tenido esos sueños con ninguna mujer y menos con una que apenas conocía. Su respiración se iba regulando mientras caía en cuenta que sentía algo por una chica que había conocido hace poco. Se sonrojo al pensar de nuevo en el sueño y su mente trabajaba arduamente en recordarle cada momento como si lo había vivido.

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba cerca de su cama para comprobar la hora, 6:30 a.m. aún faltaba poco para entrar al salón así que trato de conciliar el sueño otra vez pero le fue imposible. Se levantó hasta el baño para que el agua fría calmara el libido de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos se percató que ya eran las 7 en punto así que se vistió con pantalón jeans, camisa de tirantes color negro y una chaqueta de cuero café con zapatos tenis del mismo color que la chaqueta, tomo sus cosas y ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar cuando un bullicio se hacía presente cerca de su puerta, camino para abrirla y se topó con…

Hola preciosa…-decían 3 chicas de pie en frente de su puerta-

Korra se sonrojo mucho ante el alago, un no entendía que pasaba estaba tan desconcertada que su cuerpo se aflojo, estaba expectante de las 3 mujeres que la veían de pies a cabeza. Una de ellas la tomo del brazo derecho sacándola de la habitación mientras otra cerraba la puesta.

Nos preguntábamos si querías ir a desayunar con nosotras –se aferró a su brazo una mujer con ojos verdes, la mirada intensa y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho-

Korra todavía no podía formular alguna pregunta o respuesta, estaba literalmente en la luna viendo como esas 3 mujeres se acercaban más a ella así que Ginger al percatarse de eso rompió la incomodidad del avatar.

Disculpa por abordarte así mi nombre es Ginger, ella es Azula y ella es Kuvira… ah y las 3 somos omegas-usando tono suave y un tanto seductor-

Instintivamente Korra se giró para ver que Kuvira todavía la sostenía del brazo derecho y no pensaba en alejarse se formó un nudo en su garganta estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía de las 3 mujeres. Azula se acercó al alfa y la sostuvo del brazo izquierdo ambas mujeres avanzaron casi llevándose arrastras a la morena mientras Ginger las seguía. La alfa se sintió abrumada por lo que pasaba no entendía porque de pronto esas mujeres estaban ahí llevándola, secuestrándola por así decirlo y no solo eso también habían otras más que las seguían muy de cerca. Sus fosas nasales se intensificaron para percibir todos los olores posibles llegando a la conclusión que las 3 mujeres más cerca de ella efectivamente eran omegas mientras las otras eran betas.

 **En el cuarto de Asami**

No podía creer el bullicio afuera de su habitación a pesar de que ya había despertado, arreglado y ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar su reloj marcaba que ya eran las 7 a.m. no sabía por qué casi todas las mujeres que habitaban ahí estaban cerca de su habitación haciendo ruido para quien sabe qué.

Por la curiosidad que carcomía su ser abrió un poco la puerta para ver qué pasaba, su corazón se estrujo y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho como si una bala atravesase su corazón instintivamente se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho como tratando de detener la hemorragia mientras sus ojos se crisparon. Por el rabillo de la puerta vio como korra se alejaba con 3 mujeres a su lado y otras más siguiéndolas no lo podía creer percibió el olor a omega en el aire sabia con mucha certeza que pasaba y que podría suceder. Termino de arreglase y se puso su loción especial para disfrazar su olor a omega.

Abrió la puerta ya con todas sus libros y demás, y salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse con Opal ambas miraban al mar de mujeres alejarse con Korra en dirección a la cafetería.

¿Qué está pasando? –Trato de contener lo más que pudo las lágrimas-

Pues como te explico…-buscaba las palabras correctas para decir todo lo que había pasado desde ayer-

Opal suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido…

Ayer había pasado dos horas desde que entre a mi habitación estaba arreglándome para irme a dormir pero alguien golpeo la puerta y fui abrir ahí estaba una de las chicas diciéndome que había un rumor en toda la universidad que repentinamente había entrado una nueva alumna después de empezar el año universitario se hizo una bomba en toda la universidad no por ser una alumna nueva si no porque tal alumna era una alfa y no solo eso también era el avatar en persona –suspira pesadamente otra vez- nadie sabe quién rego el rumor sin embargo todas las mujeres de los dormitorios se dieron cuenta porque es la única alfa mujer en toda la universidad –menea su cabeza de un lado a otro- todas querían conocerla así que por eso es todo el bullicio de la mañana –voltea a ver a Asami-

Oh valla… -su expresión cambio totalmente de una dolorosa a una con mucha rabia, no podía creer que todas (o al menos la mayoría) de las mujeres se ofrecieron así sin más con la alfa-

Si… -suspiro- aunque a decir verdad al ver la expresión de Korra era de total desconcierto pensé que se alegraría o algo parecido por la atención que le brindaban sin embargo estaba nerviosa y se dejó arrastrar solo espero que este bien –miro a Asami, se despidió y se fue a la cafetería-

Espérame te acompaño –se puso al lado de ella mientras ambas mujeres se encaminaban a la cafería-

 **En la mesa donde se encontraba Korra**

Korra se sentía intimidada a pesar de ser un alfa, ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de eso nadie podía hacerla sentir como una niña pequeña ahora eso quedo en el pasado tener a tantas mujeres clamando por su atención la hacía sentir abrumada, todas hablaban trataban de llamar su atención todas al mismo tiempo, cada una de ellas le hacían preguntas y cuando apenas formulaba una respuesta otra chica le hacía una pregunta estaba a punto de darle un colapso mental por todo lo que pasaba además veía cada vez más movimientos de las mujeres que la rodeaban, tenía un tic nervioso golpeando el suelo con su zapato.

Calma chicas creo que no nos va a entender a todas a la misma ves –dijo Kuvira tal vez así lograba tranquilizar a la nerviosa alfa –

Si chicas por favor aunque a decir verdad la alfa se mira muy linda sonrojada –exclamo Azula con un tono pícaro-

Y buenos dinos korra ¿tienes novio/a? ¿Te gustan los deportes? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-dijo Ginger ávidamente captando la atención de las otras mujeres-

Korra iba a responder pero como si fuera un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar todas las mujeres lucían realmente sofocadas por la última pregunta y todas comenzaron a decirle a la de tez morena que si salían con ellas. Joder ahora si ya no aguanto más debo de salir corriendo –se decía así misma la morena- . Su mirada buscabas a todos lados un lugar donde podría salir pitando lo más rápido que podía. Al moverse un grupo de mujeres dejo a la vista la mesa en donde se encontraba Bolin y los demás sin embargo sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes esmeraldas y casi en complicidad hizo un gesto que sabía que solo Asami podía captar.

 **En la mesa de Bolin**

¿Qué diablos le ven a esa? –decía Mako enojado-

Vamos solo es pasajero –trataba Bolin de relajar el ceño de su hermano-

Solo son sus 5 minutos de fama después todas se olvidaran de ella –expreso Baatar Jr.-

Si… -todos los hombres que estaban cerca de la mesa de los chicos afirmaban en coro-

Luego de la llegada de las chicas todos se saludaron y Mako ofreció un asiento cerca de el a Asami.

Gracias… -se sentó puso su bandeja en la mesa y se percató que estaba en frente de la mesa donde se encontraba korra y todas sus admiradoras-

Mako miraba a Asami estaba embelesado por su belleza y también miraba los carnosos labios rojos de Asami no podía expresar ninguna palabra se sentía bloqueado con solo el hecho de ver a la de tez blanca cerca de él. Asami ni siquiera notaba como la miraba Mako estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba en la mesa de korra noto como una chica se apartaba y dejaba ver a korra que no probaba bocado tenía una expresión de sentirse acorralada e incómoda como si cientos de aves de rapiña esperaban movimiento de su presa moribunda.

Y ¿Cómo has estado? –El chico esperaba la respuesta de la ojos verde pero nada- ¿Asami estas bien? Te ves enojada ¿sucede algo? –Volvió a preguntar el chico-

Disculpa ¿dijiste algo? –Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes estaba desconcertada pues no había escuchado nada por estar pendiente de lo que pasaba en la otra mesa-

Que si tienes algo…-volvió a decir y ya con un tono irritado por lo que la de tez blanca no le prestaba atención-

Si estoy bien…-soltó con un tono amargado-

De acuerdo… bueno ¿quieres que te acompañe al salón? Después de todo estamos en el mismo salón-soltó el chico con la esperanza que le dijera que si-

De hecho que bueno que me lo recuerdas… -se levantó con la expresión seria, se despidió de todos regalándoles una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la de tez morena-

La mirada de desconcierto era reinante en todos los presentes, no podían creer lo que veían y tampoco los que estaban al lado de los chicos. El silencio estaba presente para todos, con la boca abierta hasta llegarles al piso y con la mirada curiosa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Todos seguían el vaivén de las caderas de esa mujer con unos tacones clavo altos, una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca manga largar dentro de la falda con una corbata negra, con su típico labial rojo en sus labios y el cabello suelto que bailaba con la brisa. Todos y cada uno de los espectadores estaban al tanto de la escena que se iba a presentar en cuestión de segundos…

Asami se iba acercando a la mesa del Alfa y podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes en ella, sabía que no debía hacer nada que era mejor no involucrarse, que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos pero una oleada de furia se presentó a ella al ver a Korra como la miraba con esos ojos azules casi pidiendo a gritos ayuda, así que se acercó y aparto a toda mujer que se cruzara en camino haciendo que estas se enojaran y comenzaban a decirle palabras que no podía entender. Después de unos segundos estaba cara a cara con Korra, Ginger, Azula y Kuvira la miraban con desconcierto a excepción de la morena que la miraba con mucho alivio ella pensaba que había entendido muy bien el mensaje que le envió con sus ojos azules.

Disculpen… -dijo Asami con una gran sonrisa seductora en sus labios rojos-

Continuara…

 **Catching RE** :Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Guest** : claro que si pondré todo mi empeño para completar el fic.

 **Ninixxx :** muchas gracias y bueno quiero que hay suspenso para que puedan regresar a leerlo

 **Cryp:** gracias por leer

 **kaidou Ren** : muchas gracias por tu review

 **Isabel0394** : solo espera y versa. Muchas gracias por leer

 **Kitsune** : muchas gracias por el review. Y tomare en cuenta tu opinión.

Voy a abrir un paréntesis aquí, es decir gracias a todos por los review, los que siguen la historia y las personas que pusieron en favoritos (la verdad no pensé que alguien lo leería sin embargo quería hacer este proyecto) y a los que me mandan mensajes los iré contestando apenas haga la nueva actualización. Sé que es desesperante esperar los capítulos nuevos cada semana sin embargo tengo ya todo previsto. Los días que actualizare serán los jueves o viernes y se preguntaran porque hoy lunes hice la actualización bien pues estoy en exámenes y tengo que estudiar pero no se preocupen el capítulo de la siguiente semana ya solo le faltan unos arreglos así que sin más me despido y espero que me sigan paso a paso con esta historia. Que por cierto los capítulos se irán incrementando a medida que pasa el tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las palabras en este formato son pensamientos, recuerdos y/o sueños

Capítulo 4: ¿nos besamos?

¿Qué quieres? -decía Kuvira- ¿que nos ves que estamos ocupadas? -en tono ya bastante irritado-

Muy bien seré precisa y concisa... -Decía con vigor ya irritando aún más al grupo que estaba ahí- Verán korra prometió acompañarme al recinto de la carrera de administración de empresas así que como no aparecía decidí venir por ella.

Todas esperaban que Korra la rechace sin embargo...

Bueno la señorita tiene razón -se levantó- lo prometí así que debo cumplir –aclamo con seguridad apartándose de las ataduras de esas mujeres korra se acercó a Asami y levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho-¿nos vamos? o se nos hará tarde -diciendo con mucha autoridad-

Tienes razón hay que irnos -Asami posó su mano en la de korra y ambas se alejaban rápidamente-

Todas gritaban con enojo al ver como esa "niña de papá" se llevaba a la alfa.

-Korra y Asami iban caminando, la morena iba dirigiendo a Asami sin embargo se detuvo de golpe volteó a ver a Asami- Oye dime donde se supone debe estar ese recinto o más bien donde diablos estamos ahorita estoy algo perdida -decía con desconcierto y aun sosteniendo la mano de la ojos verdes esmeralda-

-Asami la miró y soltó una carcajada- no podía creer que andaban caminando sin saber a dónde te dirigías pero tranquila yo sé dónde está ubicado después de todo llevó más tiempo que tú.

Ahora la que guiaba era Asami, pasaron por un enorme patio de rosas e iban en dirección a una fuente que se encontraba del otro lado, una vez ahí estaban 3 recintos que daban en diferentes direcciones el de la izquierda era el de administración de empresas el del centro era de contabilidad y auditoría y el de la derecha de la carrera de derecho.

Bien ya llegamos así que el mío es el de la izquierda y pues tú debes ir a la derecha así que nos vemos…

Iba a soltar su mano de la de korra pero la alfa se percató y la sostuvo con fuerza

Aún no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado de esas chicas -miraba fijamente a la ojos verdes-

No tienes por qué hacerlo te vi en problemas y quise ayudarte –sonrojada-

Insisto por favor cena con mi está noche –sentencia-

Ah bueno yo… yo… hoy tengo una junta con mi padre así que no puedo está noche.

Desilusionada korra se preparaba para irse soltó la mano de la tez blanca y Asami lo notó así que se giró hacia el recinto sin embargo korra la sostuvo de la mano otra vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla se acercó a su oído -No me rendiré tan fácilmente- se apartó de Asami y se fue hacia su salón de clases.

Asami estaba impresiona tocaba su mejilla dónde le había dado el beso la alfa, se le había erizado los bellos de la nuca y el corazón le palpitaba como loco casi pudo deducir que Korra podía escucharlo, las piernas le flaquearon y sentía no mariposas si no dinosaurios t-rex peleando en su estómago. Se sentía muy valerosa cuando enfrentó a todas esas mujeres para ayudar a korra sin embargo estando así de cerca del Alfa se sintió tan indefensa.

-Agita su cabeza- bien es hora de ir a clases o llegare tarde -a pasos apresurados se dirigió a su salón se acomodó en su silla y todos estaban en clase alguien había tocado la puerta y era Mako quien pedía permiso para entrar la profesora asintió y él se sentó en la silla junto a Asami la miró y le regaló una sonrisa la de tez blanca le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir con la clase.

Las horas se pasaban volando o al menos así fue para Asami solo le restaba reunirse con su padre después de las dos primeras horas así que faltaría a la últimas dos. Era muy importante la junta puesto que iban a hablar acerca del futuro de Asami en Industrias Futuro aunque no iban a estar solo Asami y sus padres si no también los otros accionistas que conformaban la junta directiva.

Se disponía a irse cuando Mako se interpuso preguntándole si quería ir con él a merendar, después regresar para las otras clases y luego a recorrer la universidad, ella se negó alegando que tenía que ir a una junta importante en Industrias Futuro y que ya no tenía tiempo.

 **En la junta**

Mi hija será la que dirija la empresa –expuso Hiroshi-

Pero señor Sato su hija es muy joven todavía para dirigir la empresa –respondió uno de los accionistas-

Tiene conocimientos avanzados de ingeniería y ella ha inventado muchos artefactos que ha llevado a evolucionar no sólo industria futuro si no toda ciudad república –defendiendo su idea-

Estamos de acuerdo sin embargo ella no ha madurado lo suficiente –hablo otro accionista-

Estoy de acuerdo por eso estudia otra carrera para poder dirigir Industrias Futuro sin embargo ella también puede ejercer un puesto en la empresa para irse familiarizado con el ambiente laboral –sentencio Hiroshi-

Los demás integrantes de la junta directiva estaban discutiendo sobre si aceptar o no la propuesta de Hiroshi ellos también tienen acciones así que también su voto es aceptable.

En una de las sillas estaba expectante Asami nerviosa a más no poder, sabía que este día llegaría y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí no sólo para impresionar a sus padres si no a los demás accionistas que conformaban la junta directiva.

Bien pero antes de que aprobemos su idea queremos escuchar a la señorita Asami -Toda la junta directiva miraba en dirección a Asami querían probar si Hiroshi tenía razón o no de hacer tal acción que algunos de la junta directiva consideraban ridículas-.

\- Asami se levantó y comenzó a dar las razones porque debería ocupar un puesto en la empresa así como ser algún día la Gerente General De Industrias Futuro- Pondré todo mi empeño para hacer crecer la empresa así como lo ha hecho mi padre y madre, replanteare los controles de la empresa para mejorar el rendimiento no solo de las maquinas sino también del personal. Pondré nuevos objetivos a alcanzar así como también cambiare la misión y visión que tenemos de la empresa, el cambio es difícil lo sé pero tenemos que adaptarnos si queremos ser el número uno en el mundo, cambiar para que las personas obtén por nuestros productos y así llevar Industrias Futuro hacia adelante.

-La junta directiva pidió a Asami que se quedara en el pasillo para que ellos pudieran deliberar acerca de lo dicho para ojos verdes- después de haber escuchado a la señorita Asami no nos quepa la menor duda que será un gran líder de la empresa, aun así tendrá que ir escalando posiciones hasta llegar a ser la Gerente General así como lo es su padre.

Gracias señores –dijo Hiroshi a todos los accionistas- Bien si no hay nada más que discutir damos la junta por terminada.

Ya se habían retirado los demás empresarios. Solo quedaban Hiroshi, Yasuko y Asami se dieron un caluroso abrazo que hacía reconforta a la ojos verdes, le dijeron los orgullosos que estaban ambos por tomar al toro por los cuernos, así que para celebrar el nuevo cargo de gerente administrativo de Asami en la empresa le propusieron que fueran a cenar a una elegante restaurante. Asami se negó alegando que se sentía demasiado agotada y que era mejor ir al campus después de todo mañana tendría clases y no quería seguir saltándose clases. Después de salir de Industrias Futuro e ir a la limosina de los Satos, se dirigieron a la universidad para dejar a Asami en la entrada. Ambos padres se despidieron de ella mientras entraba al campus, iba caminando por los pasillos y entró a su habitación y se pretendía a cambiarse hasta que...

Toc… Toc... –se escuchaba detrás de la puerta-

¿Quién es? -contesto desconfiada-

¿Podrías dejarme pasar? –al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba korra-

¿¡Korra!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar dormida –estaba totalmente sorprendida obviamente no se lo esperaba y menos de korra-

Bueno si pero te estaba esperando –hizo la sonrisa más grande que pudo-

¿Así? ¿Y eso porque? –quería saber todas las razones por la cual korra todavía estaba despierta y porque ahora se encontraba en su habitación-

Bueno supuse que vendría hasta aquí sólo dormir con el estómago vacío, después de todo no desayunaste, deduzco que tampoco almorzar y menos cenar. Después de todo siempre te pasa cuando tienes asuntos muy importantes que atender. –Decía en tono que denotaba mucha seguridad-

Como es que te acuerdas… -su voz se fue apagando poco a poco-

Enserio estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decías por eso te traje esto… -le mostro una caja de pizza-

Yo no sé qué decir –estaba insegura si aceptar o no la oferta-

Un gracias es suficiente además yo tenía que agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí –su mirada estaba llena de ternura -Vamos acepta tuve que ir corriendo lo más rápido que podía para calentar y llegar aquí antes de que te durmieras – el tono de su voz denotaba nerviosismo-

Jajajaja si lo pones así... mmmm –titubeó por unos segundos- está bien acepto pero dónde comeremos –esa era otra interrogante que tenía. Asami recorría con la vista y sólo estaba la cama para poder sentarse-

Ja! lo tengo todo previsto –tono juguetón- Asami mira extrañada a la de tez morena- Bien por ahora sostén esto ya vuelvo-

Korra le paso la caja de pizza a la de tez blanca mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación y unos minutos después trajo una mesa improvisada con sus libros y un mantel encima de los libros puso dos cojines, agarro la caja de pizza y la puso encima de la mesa improvisada y le pidió a Asami que se sentará, ambas se veían de frente pero ninguna se animaba a tomar un pedazo así que Korra abrió la caja y le ofreció a Asami que tomara una no sin antes decir…

Ah por cierto traje unos platos pensé que tal vez no te gustaría comerlos así -Extendió su mano derecha con el plato-

Asami le regalo una sonrisa a la alfa que puede congelar al más fuerte y hacer que se rinda el más poderoso. Una descargar eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de la morena, tanto así que hasta sentía que su mano temblaba.

Asami se acercó a la pizza se inclinó y un mechón de cabello resbalo por su mejilla, se lo coloco detrás de su oreja y agarro una rebanada y la mordió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la alfa. La morena solo estaba hipnotizada por tal acción de la ojos verdes esmeraldas por un momento se había olvidado de respirar tenia suerte de estar sentada de lo contrario las piernas le hubieran temblado tanto al punto de hacerla caer.

-Asami levanto una ceja pícaramente- ¿sucede algo? –Aun sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ver la reacción de la morena-

Korra tenía un nudo en la garganta ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra estaba en la luna.

To… to… todo está bien –dijo tartamudeando- ahh yo… yo… -estaba completamente sonrojada-

¿Sí? –Daba otro mordisco a la pizza- ¿no te servirás tú también o esperas que coma toda la pizza yo sola?

Si yo… yo también tomare una –dijo mientras hacia un puchero-

Por cierto traje unas bebidas ¿si te parece bien? –señalaba el embace-

Si me parece perfecto…

Korra sirvió dos bebidas y una de ellas se la dio a Asami está la sujetaba –oye están algo caliente-

Ah sí lo siento permíteme –korra acerco su mano y sostuvo el vaso que todavía tenía la heredera en las manos. La de tez blanca por un momento le tembló la mano así que la Alfa le dio un apretón con fuerza para evitar que este callera –solo hare algo de agua-control para congelarla un poco- quito el vaso de la mano de la tez blanca lo sostuvo y este al instante en la parte de abajo del vaso se congelo parcialmente –ya está-

Gracias… -sorbió un poco- Wow sí que esta deliciosa…

De nada –sonreía muy feliz-

Siguieron conversando y comiendo, ambas podían sentir el tiempo tan lento cuando estaban juntas podían sentir esa conexión inexplicable. Entre risas seductoras y miradas cálidas llenas de emociones el amor que empezaba a surgir en ambas era totalmente inesperado. Ya se hacía más tarde y ambas sabían que tenían clases al día siguiente se despidieron, korra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Asami y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron la heredera seductoramente miro a los ojos de la alfa y luego bajo su mirada a los labios estaban a punto de besarse sin embargo el celular de la morena sonó ambas se sobresaltaron y la Alfa lo aprovecho para salir de la habitación de la chica de tez blanca.

 **En la habitación de Korra**

Korra estaba agitada, respirando pesadamente por el casi beso que se iba a dar con Asami sabía que muy dentro de su ser quería besarla, que quería amar a esa mujer sin embargo no apartaba algo que le dijeron una vez. El avatar no puede tener una familia, por el peligro que conlleva, por la carga de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y sabía que si se enamoraba de Asami la iba a proteger no tenía duda de eso sin embargo que podía impedir que a ella le sucediera algo y tendría que dejar sola a Asami, el solo hecho de romperle el corazón le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Aunque sabía muy bien que el avatar Aang tuvo la posibilidad de tener una familia. Sus dudas iban poco a poco creciendo en su mente, tenía que terminar esto que había surgido sin previo aviso iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitar a Asami incluso si tenía que hacerse una persona completamente diferente de lo que era.

 **En la habitación de Asami**

Suspiraba y su corazón latía con fuerza, casi besa a la alfa hasta que el celular arruino el momento –que coraje- dijo al recordar lo que paso. No podía creer se estaba enamorando del Avatar y le parecía tan lindo siempre había pensado que cuando empezara a estudiar (otra vez) y trabajar le quitaría tiempo para tener toda clase se citas. Sin embargo lo que florecía en ella y que de alguna manera el avatar le correspondía haría hasta lo imposible para tener tiempo para pasarlo con su amada. Cerró los ojos para saborear el momento, estaba cayendo rendida en los brazos de la morena y no pensaba alejarse de ella ni que otra reclamara al Avatar como suya. Estaba decidida a contarle su secreto que ella es una omega puesto que siempre ocupo la loción para ocultarse, ahora ya no tendría que hacerlo con la persona que más le importaba. Ya no tenía que haber secreto entre ambas.

 **Varios días después**

Estaba de pie en frente de la fuente su mirada se dirigía hacia el agua que brotaba de ella sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lado ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Asami vio a Korra, algo pasaba y no estaba segura de que era pensaba que tal vez el trabajo y los estudios le consumían el tiempo sin embargo se le hacía muy raro que todavía no se habían topado por la universidad, ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo. Un nudo se le formaba en el estómago que tal si la Avatar la estaba evitando o que había encontrado a alguien más – _imposible_ \- se decía así misma para calmase – _tal vez solo está demasiado ocupada, después de todo entro un mes después a la universidad por lo que me había dicho_ –se aferraba a esa idea no quería pensar que tal vez solo tal vez la morena la estaba evitando- _solo lo estoy pensando demasiado_ –iba a buscar a Bolin y le iba a preguntar acerca de korra después de todo estudiaban juntos hasta que olfateo un aroma muy conocido para ella no podía equivocarse esa loción era de Korra instintivamente se giró para ver si estaba detrás de ella sin embargo no había nadie y así como fugazmente olfateo el olor así mismo desapareció. –Suspira pesadamente- bien iré a buscar a Bolin de seguro está en la cafetería. Se fue directamente a buscar respuestas.

 **En una sección de la carrera de Derecho**

¡Mierda! –exclamo con odio y golpeo el muro donde se encontraba-

 **Flashback de Korra**

Iba caminando tranquilamente a la salida del campus me detuve de pronto ahí estaba de pie frente a la fuente, Asami se miraba tan hermosa por un momento me decidí acercarme a ella pero otra vez me asaltaron las dudas decidí esconderme y alejarme lo más pronto posible. He hecho hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ella, sin embargo siempre la observo de lejos cada día se mira más radiante, también la he mirado cerca del que ahora será mi peor enemigo el hermano de Bolin, Mako al parecer inventa toda excusa para acercarse a ella aunque la he visto rechazarlo el muy cabrón es insistente. Joder me carcome por dentro los celos aunque no tengo derecho a sentirlos después de todo yo misma me lo he buscado.

 **Fin del flashback**

 _Será mejor que me valla a la que ahora es mi escondite_ –se encamino a donde se encontraba su bati-cueva-

A paso veloz salió de la sección en donde estaba y por una puerta que había descubierto se escabullo camino a la piscina que se encontraba en el otro extremo del campus ahí había sido su refugio estando en el agua podía pensar con más claridad después de que todos se iban ella entraba y le pagaba al de seguridad que se encontraba ahí aunque muchas veces se había topado con otros grupos estaba segura que aunque ya habían notado la frecuencia con la que iba para su suerte nadie había dicho nada después de todo sabía que a muchos varones la querían lejos de las chicas.

Se puso ropa de natación: un bañador que consiste en un short ajustado y una camisa sin mangas para competición hecho de poliuretano, gorro y gafas y se zambulló al agua necesitaba relajar sus músculos, pensar más claramente y tal vez después iría con Bolin a almorzar y luego al gimnasio, así tendría tiempo para hablar con su amigo y lejos de todas las chicas que la seguían. Tal vez así podría tener un pequeño respiro de todo el ajetreo del día. Aunque sus planes iban a cambiar drásticamente…

 **En la cafetería**

Asami fue a buscar a Bolin a una de las mesas y como lo había previsto efectivamente ahí estaba ya era jueves así que la mayoría del turno diurno se daba sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Se acercó a la mesa de Bolin con una bandeja en la mano iba a hacer las preguntas correctas después de todo tenía que ser rápido porque tenía que irse al trabajo.

Hola Bolin –se sienta-

Hola Asami tanto tiempo sin verte –le sonríe-

Si es cierto he estado muy ocupada, por cierto ¿has visto a Korra? –pregunto directamente-

Por supuesto casi todos los días almorzamos y después vamos a gimnasio a quemar las calorías –le responde y enseña sus músculos-

Ya veo ¿y cómo a qué hora? –Quería indagar más-

Pues no sé cómo a las 6 p.m. Ella se pierde por varias horas después me manda un texto y ahí la encuentro en el gimnasio de hecho ahora que lo veo se supone que estaríamos almorzando –decía con una confusión en su rostro-

Valla entonces ¿no sabes dónde está ahorita o sí? –lo mirada con el gesto más amenazante que tenía-

Ahh… no… la verdad no se… donde ella este –estaba sudando frio-

Entiendo entonces podrías dame su…

La voz de Asami fue cortada por una chica que venía como loca gritando que había pasado algo. Nadie reconocía a la chica sin embargo unas mesas más adelantes donde se encontraban las admiradoras número 1 de Korra, el trio de mujeres se acercó a la chica para calmarla por el escándalo que estaba provocando después de unos segundos el cuarteto de chicas salieron corriendo lejos de la cafetería. Todos los alumnos estaban en desconcierto así que siguieron a las mujeres, la ojos verde esmeralda y el ojos verdes se quedaron con la interrogante no sabían si ir a ver qué pasaba o se quedarían ahí en la cafetería.

Asami le hizo señas a Bolin para que fueran, el maestro tierra se estaba negando sin embargo ella lo agarró del brazo y literalmente lo iba arrastrando. Ambos se encaminaban en dirección al tumulto de personas que iban a toda velocidad no tenían la menor idea hacia donde se dirigían.

Oye Baatar… Baatar espera… -gritaba Bolin mientras hacía señas con sus manos-

Oye Bo ¿qué haces?, ha ya se… no me digas… sigues a todas esas locas que van ahí… -reía-

Hermano una de esas locas es Kuvira –trataba de no reírse-

¿QUÉ? Tengo que ir… -casi corriendo-

Baatar jr. ¿Sabes a donde se dirigen todas esas personas? –Pregunto Asami-

Si… escuche a una chica decir que hay una pelea en donde se encuentra la piscina del campus –respondió apresurando el paso-

Enserio y escuchaste decir ¿quiénes eran las personas que se iban a pelear? –esta vez pregunto Bolin-

No escuche nada mas pero creo que nos daremos cuenta al llegar –respondió Baatar jr.-

El trio se encaminaba a paso apresurado al área de la piscina estaban muy intrigados por el hecho de que casi todo el campus se dirigía hacia ese lugar.

Asami tenía un mal presentimiento no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo se le iba formando un nudo en el estómago temía que Korra se encontrara ahí y aun peor que le pasara algo a la Alfa. Sin duda alguna haría lo que fuera para ayudarla pero por lo testaruda que es tal vez no dejaría que nadie le ayudase. Estaba en un total dilema, que más podría hacer ningún Alfa aceptaría ayuda, son demasiado fuerte y orgullosos.

Apresuro el paso, ya se encontraban cerca del campus había tanta gente que les iba costar entrar al lugar. Baatar jr. Les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran conocía un lugar por donde podrían entrar más rápido así que le hicieron caso y se dirigieron ahí. Pasaron por una puerta de servicio y pronto encontraron lugares vacíos en las gradas se acomodaron y Asami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ahí estaba Korra y estaba rodeada de varios chicos. Cuando se disponía a levantarse Bolin la tomo del brazo y le dijo que esperara y viera lo que estaba pasando. Iba a golpear a Bolin de ser necesario para ir al lado de la morena sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar que alguien hablaba atreves del micrófono y un sonido ensordecedor los rodeo a todos haciendo que guardaran silencio.

Muy bien damas y caballeros hoy estamos aquí para presenciar esta batalla de titanes –silencio total-

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… bueno quería decirles que leí en los comentarios anteriores que la historia estaba algo corta, bueno si es cierto y lo siento lo que pasa es que como apenas son los primeros capítulos quería ver si había aceptación por parte de ustedes y como me dieron sus pulgares arriba me dio el impulso para empezar de lleno con la historia, aunque se preguntaran porque se corta en la parte emocionante esas son mis estrategias ñ.ñ para aumentar el suspenso y que ustedes vuelvan para saber que paso en el siguiente capítulo guaajajajaja –risa maniaca de científico loco-. Algo me comentaron hace unos días a través de unos mensajes personales y quería darle las gracias a la persona que compartió mi historia en otros sitios web y si hay otras que también compartieron mi historia muchas gracias por lo que hacen es decir me alegro mucho porque por Raava quien no se emociona si su historia la conocen más lectores. Quiero que sepan que tienen mi total aprobación para difundir esta historia (claro dándole crédito a su respectivo autor). Tal vez no lo puse anteriormente pero ya me lo habían preguntado antes y yo accedí.**

 **(Había puesto en el capítulo 2 que Korra había entrado el primer día de clases, quiero corregir eso ella entro un mes después de haber iniciado el año universitario mis sinceras disculpas a este error, me di cuenta pero ya había publicado el capítulo tal vez no le vean la importancia pero a medida que avance la historia lo entenderán)**

Guest: gracias por comentar

catching RE: jajajaja muy buena esa 

Tenshi Hikari: gracias por comentar

HanelBlumaTanu: gracias por pasar a leer la historia

Kitsune Aestus: gracias por lo que dices.

Isabel0394: serán mas largos, gracias por comentar.

Ruha: gracias porque te gusta esta historia

Ninixxx: es parte de la intriga

 **Bueno quería poner hincapié en el anterior capitulo ya que podrán notar algo bien subido de tono por así decir. Desde la introducción dije que la historia tiene contenido sexual fuerte no apta para todos y se los vuelvo a repetir para los que no lo leyeron así que no me maten por esas escenas que iré presentando en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Después de todo soy El Supremo Alfa y la única persona que se quedara contigo…

Narra Hasook

Como ya saben el club de natación llamado los Tiburones Tigres de la universidad Las Cuatro Naciones Unidas solo hay cupo para los alfas más fuertes en todo el campus y del mundo sin importar en la carrera que estén y como tienen bien sabido nuestro equipo de natación ha sido campeón mundial 3 años consecutivos y también posee medallas de oro en toda las competición que ha habido en los últimos 3 años, siendo así uno de los mejores equipos existentes. Además nuestro equipo no solo está conformado por maestros agua de La Tribu Del Norte y El Sur sino también de Maestros Fuego, Tierra y No-Maestros siendo llamados de todos los lugares del mundo para formar parte de este equipo.

Y el día de hoy traemos un evento especial protagonizado por la Avatar Korra…

Todas las personas (las mujeres) en el recinto empezaron a gritar dando porras al Avatar.

El Alfa Korra se enfrentara contra el equipo de natación en una prueba de 400 metros combinado en la piscina olímpica de la universidad. Ahora daremos las reglas:

1\. Una vez el disparo inicial y al salir en la primera prueba de 100 metros se hará con el estilo de espalda o dorso,

2\. La segunda prueba de 100 metros será estilo de mariposa,

3\. La tercera prueba de 100 metros será estilo de pecho,

4\. Y la cuarta y última prueba de 100 metros será estilo libre o crol,

5\. No se podrá utilizar ningún control de los elementos, será exclusivamente por fuerza natural,

6\. No se invadirá en territorio del contrincante de al lado,

7\. Cualquier trampa será sancionado perdiendo inmediatamente y como toque especial por la ocasión será considerado como una persona con deshonor por todos los estudiantes de la Universidad Las Cuatro Naciones Unidas.

Bien ya habiendo dicho las reglas empecemos de una vez…

ESPEREN YO TAMBIÉN VOY A PARTICIPAR… -grito Mako-

Pero tú no eres del equipo de natación –respondió Hasook-

Lo sé, pero fui yo quien reto al Avatar Korra –señalando a la morena- yo hice todo esto y por eso participare me voy a ganar el derecho de ser El Supremo Alfa si derroto a Korra los demás no me importan –afirmo con rudeza-

Está bien, está bien… se tendrán que retirar dos del equipo de natación para darle paso al chico de las cejas feas y al Avatar Korra. –Mirada desafiante de Hasook-

El equipo completo de natación entro en discusión para ver a quien retiraban después de 10 minutos se decidió que un Maestro Fuego quedaba fuera y un Maestro Tierra.

Quedando así: 3 Maestros Agua, 1 Maestro Fuego, 1 Maestro Tierra y el más destacado 1 No-Maestro.

Bien pónganse en posición de salida –señalo Hasook-

Flashback de Korra

Después de haberme zambullido en el agua escuche unos pasos, al comienzo no quería salir del agua sin embargo note de reojo que el idiota de Mako estaba observándome. Me acerque a los límites de la piscina y Salí del agua.

Korra Redfield… -exclamo Mako en tono amenazante-

Mako Wesker… -respondió la Alfa con agresividad-

Te doy las gracias… es decir si no fuera por ti que te has alejado de Asami, yo no estaría cortejándola –expreso- porque se cómo ella te ve pero que bueno que decidiste alejarte y darte cuenta que no eres digna de ella –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-

Es gracioso que lo digas porque no podías enamorarla cuando estaba cerca de ella eso te hace un perdedor… -tono de burla- o que pasa no puedes tener a alguien porque ¿la competencia es demasiado fuerte para ti?- expreso con firmeza- además te he visto con ella y por Raava no te has cansado todavía… ¿cuantas veces tiene que rechazarte para que te vayas? –sentencio-

No importa lo que digas ya te has alejado de Asami –irritado- así que ella será mía… –afirmo con rudeza-

Me enfureció él tenía razón sin embargo no lo iba a dejar así, le propuse que lo arregláramos en ese instante, sonrió como si la victoria ya la tenía en la mano y cuando me acerque más a él para marcar su horrible cara con mi puño, iba entrando todo el equipo de natación al notar la escena dijeron que si nos poníamos a pelear nos iban a expulsar.

Entonces Hasook se acercó a nosotros proponiéndonos un reto de natación ya que por mi reciente popularidad todas las mujeres me seguían mientras que a ellos no les daban ni la hora. Acepte el reto sin pensarlo lo cual fue mi error puesto que después de aceptar él puso las condiciones del reto y lo que íbamos a ganar o perder (esto no incluía a Mako solo yo contra todo el equipo de natación).

Consistía en que si yo ganaba me podía quedar con todas las mujeres que quisiera e iban a nombrarme como El Supremo Alfa y si ellos ganaban ya no sería digna de ser llamado Alfa en el instituto y tendría que retirarme para darle el pase libre a los demás Alfas de tener a todas las mujeres que quisieran.

Estreche la mano de Hasook para aceptar los términos y cuando me acerque a Mako para pactar lo antes dicho me jalo más de cerca y me susurro que si yo perdía me olvidara de Asami, él se quedaría con ella cortejándola y también él se quedaría con el título de El Supremo Alfa, sin pensarlo mucho acepte y le dije que si el perdía (puesto que la competencia era más que todo uno contra uno) él se tenía que alejar completamente de Asami, no visitas, no cortejos, ni algo parecido. Esta simple pero importante apuesta era solo de ambos, nadie se debía enterar y el perdedor debía respetarla sin importar que estuviera pactado solo por dos Alfas.

Como Alfas nuestro honor estaba puesto en juego (el equipo de natación, Mako y yo) y para mí lo único en juego más que ese tonto título era el honor de tener a una mujer por el cual la pelea había iniciado, Mako y yo batallaríamos con todas las fuerzas de nuestro ser para quedarnos con el único premio que era Asami.

Fin del flashback

Vallan a ponerse los trajes de natación para iniciar la competencia, colóquense de espalda sosteniéndose del borde de la piscina para la primera prueba… -Hasook iba dirigiendo- Bien empecemos con esto de una vez – expreso Hasook desde el micrófono-

Listos…

(Sonido De Un Disparo)

Narra Asami

Se escuchó el disparo y todos se zambulleron al agua la primera prueba era el estilo de espalda todos iban parejos no por nada eran campeones sin embargo el primero en tomar la delantera era el No-Maestro por medio cuerpo seguido de Korra y Mako y después los demás del equipo. Estaba dando lo mejor que podían cada vez lanzado patadas con más fuerza y moviendo los brazos alternamente en cada momento iban incrementando la fuerza para llegar a los primeros 50 metros.

Habían hecho el recorrido en longitud en pocos segundos y ya estaban dando la vuelta respectiva hacia la línea de meta, todavía el No-Maestro estaba a la delantera pero esta vez solo por unas milésimas de segundo ya que muy cerca de él se encontraba Korra en el carril 5.

Después de llegar a la meta y empezar los otros 100 metros estilo mariposa cada competidor gastaba una increíble cantidad de energía con cada movimiento de brazos y patadas con movimientos descendentes y bruscos de las piernas deduje que estaban exigiéndose más de la cuenta para lograr tomar la delantera. Después de unos segundos Mako iba al frente seguido de Korra y el No-Maestro que se separaban de el por unos segundos cruciales. Al dar la vuelta hacia la meta Mako seguí a la cabeza sin embargo Korra iba acechándolo más el movimiento de sus brazos y las patadas que daba la iban acercando más al chico hasta que en pocas milésimas de segundos estaban cabeza a cabeza.

Al llegar a la meta y otra vez iniciar el recorrido de longitud de los siguientes 100 metros pero con el estilo de pecho cada competidor trataba de impulsarse lo más fuerte posible hacia adelante a pesar que era el más lento de los 4 estilos todos los competidores iban lo más rápido que podían. Ya habían llegado a los primeros 50 metros entonces…

Esta vez quede impactada y una gota de sudor recorría mi mejilla ya estaba al tanto (gracias a Baatar jr. Que se había puesto a investigar del porqué de la competición) de la apuesta que había hecho Korra contra el equipo de natación. Un ardor en la boca del estómago me amenazaba cada vez que veía esa escena.

En la piscina en el carril 5 Joder! Esto es tan difícil nunca antes había practicado este estilo de nado sin contar que es muy lento, me cuesta hacer bien los movimientos. Me cuesta respirar de esta manera lo que hace que valla aún más lento sin embargo tengo que ir rápido no me puedo dar el lujo de perder y menos contra Mako. Por Raava! La voy a perder, no puedo, no debo.

Al dar la vuelta Mako consiguió la delantera y el No-Maestro lo sigue con cada impulso hacia adelante mientras Korra era la más rezagada de los otros 7 competidores sus movimientos eran erráticos sin contar que le costaba hacer el impulso hacia adelante. Las brazadas laterales que daba Korra eran lentas impidiéndole ir más rápido. Al fin habían terminado los siguientes 50 metros el Avatar iba de ultimo rezagada por 10 segundos.

Con cada movimiento de los atletas las gradas temblaban y la multitud enloquecía podría decir que estaban 50% con el equipo de natación y 50% con el Avatar Korra sin embargo mentiría. Casi toda la multitud alababa al Avatar con cada movimiento que hacía desde el comienzo y ahora en el final de la competencia.

Se prepararon para los últimos 100 metros de estilo libre y ahora cada movimiento de brazos iban más rápido dando patadas oscilantes, moviendo las caderas y respirando por cada ciclo de los brazos ahora era la decisiva una vez que dieron la vuelta los 8 participantes daban los últimos esfuerzos, evitando la fatiga que sentían sus músculos.

Por raro que parezca todos iban a la par. Al parecer era más importante de lo que parecía con cada ciclo aumentaban la velocidad y la tención iba creciendo. Esta vez la que marcaba el ritmo era Korra sentí un alivio el contemplar esa escena cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada musculo tensarse me hacían sentir una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo evidenciando mi atracción hacia la chica de los hermosos ojos azules.

Faltaban 10 metros para terminar la competencia y la diferencia de Korra con los demás era de 5 milésimas de segundos por lo que se podía apreciar en la pantalla que cronometraba a cada uno de los competidores. Dando los últimos esfuerzos los 8 participantes estaban cerca de concluir tal travesía. La tensión aumentaba en el público todos expectantes para ver la llegada del ganador.

En un último impulso 3 personas llegaron a tocar el borde de la piscina y así finalizar por fin la competencia. Había sido tan reñida que tuvieron que revisarlo con los sensores…

-El primero en hablar fue Hasook- Bueno después de revisar el ganador es…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió toda el área de la piscina. Todos expectantes al resultado.

Entonces la pantalla reflejaba el resultado:

· Primer lugar Korra con 4 minutos y 25 segundos

· Segundo lugar El No-Maestro con 4 minutos y 26 segundos

· Tercer lugar Mako con 4 minutos y 28 segundos

Todos aplaudían ante la victoria de la Alfa, Hasook no tuvo más remedio que anunciar a la ganadora de los 400 metros combinado y la ganadora de la apuesta. La multitud enloquecía por lo que había pasado. Una vez que Korra salió de la piscina la multitud se acercó a ella para felicitarla.

Sabía que lo lograrías –dijo Azula-

Si, nuestro apoyo era 100% a ti –exclamo Ginger-

Ya que eres la ganadora ¿te parece si vamos a celebrar? –Pregunto Kuvira-

Por supuesto que si –respondió Korra- por ahora déjenme que me cambie para irnos pero no me espíen –sentencio mientras se dirigía al vestidor de mujeres-

En las duchas

Korra se había quitado su traje de natación y el vendaje que cubría sus pechos y se dispuso a tomar una ducha caliente así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que escucho un ruido. Habían tantos olores que no supo distinguir quien era. ¿Quién está ahí? –Exclamo la Alfa-

Flashback de Asami

Después de ver la celebración estaba indignada es decir pensé que sentía algo por mí y ahí estaba como cualquier otro alfa rodeado de mujeres a su entera disposición.

No lo iba a dejar así está que habláramos acerca de todo, pero antes quería saber que tanto hablaba con esas mujeres.

Bolin necesito que investigues cuales son los planes de esas chicas con Korra –le dijo la tez blanca a Bolin-

Oye Asami en verdad no quiero hacer eso… -temeroso por responderle a Asami-

Está bien. Te invitare a comer lo que quieras si me haces ese favor –lanzo el anzuelo-

Claro que si –gritando- voy enseguida capitán –saludo militar-

 _Pico el anzuelo pensé que se resistiría pero fue más fácil de lo previsto._ A escondidas entre por una puerta trasera del baño de mujeres y al entrar ahí estaban las pertenencias de korra. Por alguna razón el trio estaba custodiando el baño de mujeres.

Fin del flashback

Estaba dudando si enfrentarla cara a cara sin embargo ante la pregunta supe que esa era mi señal. Me acerque a la ducha y solo nos separaba una cortina.

Soy yo –respondió los ojos verdes-

¿Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Total confusión-

Quería que habláramos –expuso-

Pues no hay mucho de qué hablar ¿o sí? –trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible sin embargo un nudo en el estómago se iba formando. No sabía que Asami estaba ahí, dedujo que escucho acerca de la competencia-

Tú no eres así –resalto la ojos verdes-

¿A qué te refieres? –Tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo-

Me refiero a que no necesitas ese tonto título para llenar tú ego y menos a tantas mujeres -ya estaba muy celosa y su voz había cambiado -

Pues tal vez es eso lo que necesito –sentencio, tenía suerte que no estaba cara a cara sino no hubiera articulado esa respuesta tan seca-

No lo creo… y sabes ¿por qué? –Reto la heredera a la Alfa-

Pues no ilumíname… -ya estaba demasiado nerviosa-

Porque te conozco…

Asami se acercó y corrió la cortina encontrando a korra de espalda por un momento quedó hipnotizado por el largo cabello que caía por su espalda bien formada y por los músculos tonificados que estaban a la vista. Volvió a correr la cortina para quedarse dentro de la ducha con Korra.

¿Qué haces? –pregunto cuando escucho como se corrió la cortina. Todavía no se volteaba-

Necesitamos hablar frente a frente –sentencio la heredera-

Este no es el momento –tratando de sonar lo más convincente para que Asami se fuera-

No hay otro… ahora mírame –exigió la ojos verdes-

Te sientes bien… por Raava!... me estoy bañando y estoy desnuda –exclama nerviosamente-

Se acercó a la morena mientras el agua recorría el contorno de la espalda. Con su mano derecha tanteaba el hombro del Avatar mientras pasaba su mano desde el hombro derecho al izquierdo después sujeto su brazo y la hizo girarse para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse. Verde esmeralda contra azul marino sus ojos no se separaron ni un segundo.

¿Porque haces esto? –en tono triste-

Mmm... –Dudaba- ¿Quieres saber por qué? –finalmente dijo-

Si –afirmo la tez blanca-

Korra tomo de la cintura a la heredera y acerco su cuerpo, miro sus labios mientras mordía los suyos y la miro a los ojos poso su mano gentilmente en su rostro y la beso.

Asami se sorprendió y luego de reaccionar seguía los movimientos de los labios de Korra ambas tenían los ojos cerrados. Cada beso era intensificado mientras ambas se mojaban por el agua que no dejaba de correr. Aumento la temperatura corporal de ambas.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel cada vez más lujuriosos la heredera rodeo con sus manos el cuello de la morena. Korra todavía tenía sus manos en la cadera de la tez blanca empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la heredera y esta le cedió el paso comenzando con una danza interminable.

Asami apenas podía contener los gemidos que salían desde su garganta. Después de un largo beso el aire les hacía falta a ambas sin embargo al separarse no tardaron mucho para volver a unir sus labios, esta vez Korra paso sus manos por la espalda de la tez blanca hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó con fuerza haciendo que la ojos verdes se sobresaltara lo suficiente para que la mujer de tez blanca rodeara con sus piernas la cintura de la tez morena.

Por esos instantes Korra no razonaba, sus instintos y deseos hacia Asami estaban bloqueando cualquier uso de su conciencia dejándose llevar por los sentimientos y lujuria. Una vez que empezó esto ya no tenía retorno la decisión estaba tomada sin haberlo consultado. Ambas se dejaron llevar y ya nadie podía detenerlas.

Korra acerco el cuerpo de la heredera a una de las paredes laterales de la ducha. Mientras más se besaban Asami sostenía del pelo de Korra con fuerza y la propia humedad de la heredera se estaba acrecentando con cada oleada de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo. El miembro de la morena se hacía presente con cada gemido y besos que se daba con la tez blanca. Sus manos sujetaban los muslos de la chica de ojos verdes.

La Alfa mordió el mentón de la heredera mientras la tez blanca dejaba escapar un grito de placer. Fue besando el contorno de la clavícula de la heredera hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello.

Golpes… golpes… –desde el otro lado de la puerta-

¿Qué? –Exclamo Korra mientras instintivamente giraba su cabeza en dirección al sonido-

Korra ¿pasa algo? ya te tardaste demasiado… –señalo Kuvira desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Si ya salgo solo dame unos minutos… -se giró para mirar a Asami y una oleada de razonamiento la golpeo como una roca golpea cuando cae al fondo del mar. Soltó de su agarre a Asami y se encamino a cambiarse.

Lo siento… esto no debió pasar –se ponía algo de ropa y sabía que iba a lamentar esas palabras-

Esto no es tu culpa, sucedió porque así debía de ser… -expreso con mucha seguridad-

No… no es así… -se terminó de vestir-

Por favor no digas eso… -una lagrima se asomaba en sus ojos verdes-

Tengo un cambio de ropa, póntelo para que no te resfríes… y espera a que salga yo primero–sentencio Korra mientras abría la puerta y la cerro tras de si-

Asami estaba desconsolada pensó que eso era algo que querían las dos, sin embargo aunque por un momento se dejaron llevar todo le pareció tan verdadero que perderlo le haría sufrir más de lo pensado. Se quitó la ropa mojada que todavía llevaba la coloco dentro de una bolsa para llevarla a su cuarto después se puso el cambio de ropa. Se asomó por la puerta para ver si había alguien y está completamente vacío a excepción de Bolin que estaba sentado en una de las bancas.

Asami te tardaste demasiado… -exclamo Bolin- y ¿porque llevas esa ropa? –Pregunta incrédula-

Es una larga historia –respondió la ojos verdes- ahora dime ¿Qué averiguaste?

Bien… invitaron a Korra a ir al cine hoy. A uno que está cerca de la universidad… -respondió el chico-

Muy bien… tengo que ir a cambiarme para ir –dijo con firmeza-

Si seguro… por cierto no te olvides de nuestra trato –le recordó-

Si lo sé, lo sé… -asintiendo con la cabeza-

Bien, nos veremos otro día para ir a comer –se fue muy alegremente-

De acuerdo ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme y buscar a Korra para tratar de hablar con ella otra vez…

Continuara….

 **Hola chicos… Esta vez voy a poner un reto para todos los lectores que consiste en encontrar dos palabras claves en este capítulo una pista es que no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la historia solo fue tomado para hacer una referencia.**

 **Quienes respondan bien podrán hacerme una pregunta acerca de la historia o de mí, como prefieran (no voy a contar el final) en el siguiente capítulo que será un extra diré quiénes son los ganadores una vez anunciados me podrán hacer la pregunta y les responderé para que puedan saber un poco más de la historia (o de mi) y que rumbo tomara. Y no solo responderé con una afirmación o negación sino que también argumentare mi respuesta. No es obligatorio pero sería divertido poder interactuar más con ustedes.**

Kitsune Aestus: jajajaj me lo imaginaba. La verdad es que ya tengo varios capítulos pero me puse a pensar algo, a veces tengo demasiados problemas rondando mi cabeza y me dan bloqueos que me hacen no poder escribir y lo peor que sería para mi es que no pueda publicar en absoluto. Bueno te diré que para mí las conexiones entre lobos es inmediata por eso quise reflejarlo aquí y bueno tienes razón nadie dijo que ser Avatar era fácil. Y gracias por tus elogios ñ.ñ

Guest: claro que seguiré actualizando y bueno tratare de no dejarlos en suspenso por mucho tiempo.

HanelBlumaTanu: claro que la continuare y gracias por preferirla.

UchihaIkeda: muchas gracias y también gracias por comentar…

Ninixxx: jajajaj lo siento, pero está funcionando mis estrategias. Gracias por comentar.

Cryp: jajaja gracias por comentar.

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	6. Extra No 1

**EXTRA NO. 1**

Aquí pondré todas las posibles dudas de los capítulos anteriores. Si tienen alguna duda que no he aclarado y que se me haya escapado quiero que me la hagan saber para poder responderle en los extras sin embargo no hare spoiler de los siguientes capítulos. Ponga esto: "pregunta para el extra" para poder distinguirlo.

**Korra llega a los 18 años a cuidad república

**Asami tiene 19 años

**A Korra le dieron una beca con ayuda de Tenzin

**Korra por ser una Alfa su agresividad y autoridad están quintuplicados sin embargo cuando se trata de chicas es un pequeño perro-oso polar (por así decirlo)

**En la Universidad Las Cuatro Naciones Unidas el periodo de clases para los del turno diurno es de lunes a jueves, entrada 8:00 a.m. a 12:00 p.m., también será por cuatrimestre las clases es decir en un periodo de 4 meses tendrán 4 clases y así sucesivamente, la entrada del año electivo es en marzo.

**Este año es bisiesto febrero tiene un día 29.

**Korra y Bolin están en 1er año de la carrera de Derecho y Asami y Mako en segundo año de la carrera de Administración De Empresas.

**Mako llego de intercambio un mes después de iniciar el periodo de clase por eso no había conocido a Asami hasta ese día

**El periodo de celo de los omegas es de 3 días cada 3 meses como están monitoreados todos normalmente los día del mes es cuando empieza el celo. Por ende los 3 primeros días del mes que un Omega entran en celo son llevados a un lugar aislado una vez que empiecen "los calores"

**La loción de Asami para ocultar que es una Omega tiene propiedades que incluso bajo el agua la fragancia no desaparece hasta dentro de un par de horas

** _Las palabras en este formato son pensamientos, recuerdos y/o sueños_

**Ambos padres de Asami viven por eso Hiroshi no tiene ninguna conexión con los igualitarios

**Hiroshi dirige tanto la industria como la universidad sin embargo Yasuko Sato es la que está más presente en Industrias Futuro mientras Hiroshi en la universidad para estar más cerca de su hija.

**La 1ra carrera de Asami es industrialista, también tiene conocimiento de cualquier tipo de ingeniería automotriz

**El cargo de gerente administrativo tiene bajo su mando al departamento de: almacén, compras, personal y seguridad

**Admiradoras número 1 de Korra son: Ginger, Kuvira y Azula.

**Como toda admiradora "loca" ellas consiguieron el número de la Alfa y por eso le mandaban mensajes de texto

**El trabajo de Asami empieza a las 4 p.m.

**Bati-cueva: así le digo yo al único lugar de mi casa que nadie me está molestando mi cuarto puedo leer, escribir y escuchar música libremente.

**Hiroshi Sato tiene tanto dinero que podría vivir bien durante 10 generaciones así que como dueño de la universidad todo el recinto es enorme albergando no solo las 3 carreras antes mencionadas sino muchas otras, también tiene lugares especiales como lo son las piscinas, campos de futbol americano, tenis entre otros. Tiene tanta influencia que ha dado becas para que alumnos con talento de otras universidades y ellos formen parte de la universidad que él dirige.

**Los bañadores de poliuretano, cuyas propiedades más significativas de este material son la anti adherencia, el coeficiente de rozamiento más bajo conocido, una gran resistencia al agua clorada y ciertas propiedades de flotabilidad

**Baatar jr. Cortejaba a Kuvira hasta que llego la Alfa

**Ya he leído muchos de hurones de fuego y lobos-murciélagos en pro-control así que pensé porque no hacer un nuevo equipo que sea de natación llamado Tiburones Tigres después de todo así como los nadadores de la universidad son campeones en varios eventos los tiburones tigres son uno de los animales más letales en el agua. (También lo hago con el propósito de contagiarlos de la alegría de los juegos olímpicos)

**Los campeonatos mundiales se hacen cada año y compiten todas las universidades existentes.

**La piscina olímpica tiene ocho carriles que permitan a los nadadores estar separados con una misma distancia entre ellos.

**4 estilos de natación: ***Crol o Libre: En este estilo uno de los brazos del nadador se mueve en el aire con la palma hacia abajo dispuesta a entrar en el agua y el codo relajado, mientras el otro brazo avanza bajo el agua.

***Braza o Pecho: En este estilo el nadador flota boca abajo, con los brazos apuntando al frente, las palmas vueltas y ejecuta la siguiente secuencia de movimientos horizontales: se abren los brazos hacia atrás hasta quedar en línea con los hombros, siempre encima o debajo de la superficie del agua, se encogen las piernas para aproximarlas al cuerpo con las rodillas y los dedos de los pies hacia afuera y luego se estiran con un impulso al tiempo que los brazos vuelven al punto de partida, momento en el cual comienza de nuevo todo el ciclo.

***Mariposa: En este estilo la variante de braza conocida como mariposa, ambos brazos se llevan juntos al frente por encima del agua y luego hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

***Espalda o Dorso: En este estilo es esencialmente crol, solo que el nadador flota con la espalda en el agua. La secuencia de movimientos es alternativa, un brazo en el aire con la palma de la mano hacia afuera saliendo de debajo de la pierna, mientras el otro impulsa el cuerpo en el agua.

**Si se fijan muy bien en los apellidos de Korra y Mako notaran que son de la saga de Resident Evil alusivos a Chris Redfield y Albert Wesker que son los rivales (para mi) más grandes de la saga.

 **NOTICIA NO 1:**

 **Hola chicos… quería darle un agradecimiento a la página KorrAsamiNation y a la persona que comparte el enlace, pues me han difundido la historia (por así decir). Por mi informante me di cuenta de esto hace unos días y quería comprobarlo así que me emocione mucho cuando mire ahí el enlace del capítulo 5. Gracias –reverencia- seas quien seas pues por ti tengo más lectores que les gusta mi historia.**

 **NOTICIA NO 2:**

 **¡Por Raava!… me han dado muchas quejas por no publicar rápido y si están en todo su derecho de enojarse ewe.**

 **Y quería aclarar algo, yo me tardo mucho en publicar porque necesito tiempo y mucha imaginación (aunque a veces carezco de ella) para crear los escenarios y no solo hacer el capítulo y como quede, eso no me gusta creo que ustedes merecen que haga mucho esfuerzo en la historia para que quede muy bien.**

 **Siempre he hecho trabajos solo por hacerlos, sin embargo este proyecto lo hago por amor al arte (por así decir), entonces soy muy meticulosa en cada palabra y trato de hacer lo mejor posible y más para ustedes que son un público muy conocedor y exigente.**

 **(Por cierto ya sé quiénes son los más exigentes) por ende hago lo mejor posible para llenar sus expectativas y sorprenderlos con mis escenarios en la trama.**

 **NOTICIA NO 3**

 **Gracias a todos los que participaron, comentaron, dieron elogios n#n, a los que lo leyeron Y a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

 ** _LES DOY MI PALABRA QUE TRATARE DE PUBLICAR MÁS SEGUIDO_** _–_ _SACA SU ESPADA Y LA PONE EN EL SUELO MIENTRAS SE ARRODILLA SOSTENIENDO SU PESO CON LA PIERNA DOMINANTE-_ _ **LO JURO POR LOS ANTIGUOS DIOSES Y LOS NUEVOS.**_

 **: gracias por leer, comentar y me alegro que te encantara ñ.ñ**

 **Karive: gracias por leer y comentar. Y bueno eso lo sabremos hasta después.**

 **Guest: tranquilo todo a su tiempo.**

 **Mart: luego entenderás nwn. Esa era la intensión porque también son mis videojuegos favoritos los de R. E. gracias por comentar.**

 **catching RE: jajajaja xD**

 **NOTICIA NO 4**

 **Para todos aquellos que no supieron cuál era la respuesta, bien en el numeral 30 (el ultimo) era a lo que yo me refería. Como dije solo es una referencia para que vean la magnitud de su rivalidad.**

 ** _LOS GANADORES SON:_**

 **RukiaJr-Chan: excelente fuiste la que acertó primero. Gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia y por comentar. Espero tu hermosa y sensual pregunta.**

 **ZhyoJarjayez: segundo en acertar. Me alegro que leas mi historia y que te guste R.E. porque a mí también me gusta. Espero tu hermosa y sensual pregunta.**

 **soulwolf dark: hola. qué bueno que acertaste así que Espero tu hermosa y sensual pregunta. si bueno algo así me los imagine yo n.n**

 **Neal-Darkside: Hola.! No acertaste, sin embargo el solo hecho de participar y leer varias veces la historia para encontrar las palabras me basta así que… Espero tu hermosa y sensual pregunta.**

 **Kitsune Aestus: bueno aunque no acertaste y creo que tampoco jugaste sin embargo Espero tu hermosa y sensual pregunta.**

Los ganadores podrán hacerme (si quieren) preguntas para el extra y la pregunta del reto como ya saben esas no tienen restricción y podrán preguntar lo que sea referente de lo que vendrá de la historia (o de mi) como gusten. Y por favor distingan las preguntas por ejemplo: "pregunta para el extra" y "pregunta del reto"

 **[Les deje un pequeño regalo que se titula: LA LLAMADA.]**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Ya No Te Seguiré…. Ahora Serás Tú Quien Lo Haga.

 **Después De La Competición**

Korra iba a pagar las entradas pero Kuvira la detuvo alegando que como era motivo de celebración ellas iban a pagar, incómoda por la propuesta seguía alegando que pagaría por todo. Las 4 mujeres hicieron una tregua a cambio de que ellas pagasen Korra iba a tener que cargar todo, finalmente acepto la propuesta y se dispuso a entrar, todas estaban acomodadas al lado de korra mientras veían la película, estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar aunque después de haber ganado la competición tenía que demostrar toda su seguridad.

 **Narra Asami**

Seguí muy de cerca al grupo de Korra había comprado una entrada que ya estaba por agotarse en la película que Korra veía. Al entrar de primero note es que casi todas las mujeres de la universidad estaban ahí a acepción de unas cuantas parejas que ya estaban antes que ellas, obviamente no todas las mujeres de la universidad estaba ahí no había cupo para tantas así que me alegre por haber alcanzado un puesto. Desde uno de los asientos podía ver como esas 3 mujeres estaba más que cerca de korra, susurrándole al oído y otra acariciando los músculos del brazo de la alfa.

No podía aguantar mis celos, quería levantarme lo más rápido posible para alejar a esas mujeres de Mi Korra y más cuando una de ellas se acercaba a besarla. Pero note algo y una sonrisa triunfadora se posó en mis labios cuando vi que Korra se negaba a besar a esa chica. Pensé que aunque me había dicho todo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería nada con esas mujeres.

 **En Las Sillas Dónde Se Encontraba Korra**

Azula había tomado ventaja al acercarse a korra pretendía besarla sostuvo su mentón y lentamente la giró su rostro al de ella. En un intento desesperado de Korra para evitar a toda costa el beso vació lo que le restaba del refresco en su pantalón haciendo que se sobresaltará. Azula la miró preguntándole si se necesitaba ayuda y la morena le afirmó que no era necesario que ella había sido demasiado torpe y que iba al lavado. Las 3 chicas le dijeron que si quería la podían acompañar la alfa le insistió que no era mucho que iba y volvía en poco tiempo.

Korra iba en dirección al baño estando ahí se limpió y no se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, después de salir se dirigió al pasillo dónde se encontraba el ascensor para dirigirse a la salida ya había tenido mucha atención por un día, sólo quería irse su dormitorio a relajarse.

Apretó el botón para que el ascensor llegará al 5to piso donde ella se encontraba escucho un bullicio acercarse a ella – _parece que ya ha terminado otra película_ \- se dispuso a entrar cuando se giró para apretar el botón del piso 1 se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda. Por un momento se congeló no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí y sin duda había visto todo lo que le hacían las 3 mujeres estando en la sala del cine.

Asami se dispuso a entrar al ascensor y cuando iba a articular unas palabras para Korra. Varias parejas y entre otras personas entraron rápido al ascensor empujando a Asami hasta el fondo del mismo todas las personas adentro estaban en su propio mundo sin embargo al fondo era otra cosa.

Asami estaba tan pegada al cuerpo de korra que casi sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a resbalar y le iba a caer encima al Alfa. Reposo su mano derecha en la pared del ascensor para poder tener equilibrio suspiro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la mirada intensa de la Alfa, después de unos segundos la morena decidió apartar la mirada a su lado izquierdo mientras la heredera al lado derecho. _Huele muy bien_ -Pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

Poco a poco el ascensor fue quedándose vacío. Ambas ya se habían separado y cuando se dispuso a hablar otra vez Asami el ascensor se había detenido en el primer piso. Inmediatamente korra salió de este y se fue en dirección al campus.

 **En La Habitación De Korra**

Cerré la puerta y la asegure, estaba indignada conmigo misma por ignorar a Asami. Ella no se lo merecía, aunque las dudas estaban latente todo el tiempo cada vez que me acercaba a ella podía sentir que todo desaparecía. Estoy cansada de batallar conmigo misma por mucho que intente alejarme de ella no puedo evitar vigilarla de largo para que no le pase nada, aunque sé que es capaz de cuidarse sola, yo necesito estar ahí cerca de ella como si fuera su sombra.

 _Es mejor que duerma_ –se dijo así misma, pensando que tal vez dormir podría calmar los pensamientos de lujuria y culpa que rondaban su cabeza-

 **En La Habitación De Asami**

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Yasuko: ¿Hija?...

¡Mamá! –Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a trabajar-

Yasuko: ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar?

 _Cielos…_ lo siento mamá tuve algo que hacer en la universidad y no me percate del tiempo. Pensé que tal vez ya no podría ir a trabajar y se me olvido por completo llamar para avisarte. –esperaba que su mamá le creyera-

Yasuko: mmmm… de acuerdo solo cuídate mucho ¿sí?

Si mamá…

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

Me paseaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación estaba enojada por olvidar mis obligaciones pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que Korra siga haciendo lo mismo, quería golpear la puerta de la habitación de Korra para poder charlar sin embargo ya era algo tarde y no quería molestarla.

Por Raava. Porque huye de mí… será ¿que la he lastimado? Nooo… debe ser algo más. Porque no tiene la decencia de decirme que es lo que pasa. Porque solo me ignora ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta que me duele? Estoy segura que es muy testaruda y cabeza hueca… Ya se… ya no seguiré a Korra ahora ella será la que me siga a mí. Después de todo ¿cómo haces que un Alfa te haga caso? Bueno según mi experiencia, darle celos es la mejor respuesta. Y quien más usar para que funcione si no su peor enemigo.

Asami se cambió y se dispuso a dormir, mañana será un gran día y pondrá su astuto plan en marcha. Ya tenía comprobado lo celosa que era Korra con ella, porque a pesar de que no la ha visto siempre sintió que alguien la seguía y más cuando estaba cerca de Mako. El olor indiscutible del Alfa siempre estuvo presente muy leve sin embargo ahí estaba.

 _Korra…-suspiro Asami- ahhh… por los espíritus – la morena estaba detrás de Asami mientras ella se sujetaba del borde inferior de su cama. La Alfa sujeto su cabello y haciendo embestida más prolongada con cada jadeo de la tez blanca se podía sentir que cada vez llegaría a tal ansiado orgasmo. Asami arqueo su espalda pegándole más a los pechos de la morena. Korra paso su mano en la boca de la ingeniería haciendo que está por la excitación chupara sus dedos después posó su mano en el pequeño punto palpitante de la tez blanca haciendo que está se excitara más._

 _Con cada movimiento necesitaba aferrarse más así que se sujetó de sus hombros para poder embestir con más fuerza a la ojos verdes. La Avatar podía sentir su miembro y la entrada "V" de Asami cada vez más apretada y en llamas y la fricción hacia que salieran gruñidos de su boca podía sentir que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax._

 _Se podía escuchar el choque que hacían con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Ahora Korra se sostenía de las caderas de Asami y esta se aferraba más a la parte inferior de la cama arqueado su espalda más y más._

 _Con cada movimiento de cadera Asami sentía que llegaba a un punto muy sensible mandándole descargas eléctricas a todo el cuerpo. Los jadeos y gemidos no se hacían esperar, la habitación se llenaba cada vez más de gritos incontrolables. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la liberación absoluta._

 _La morena se separó de la cama y mientras ambas estaban de pie y el miembro de Korra dentro de la ingeniería está con su mano_ _seguía haciendo movimientos circulares en el vientre y con la mano libre sujetaba a la chica._

 **Amaneciendo 7:45 a.m.**

 _¿Un sueño?..._ –puso la mano en su muslo y la iba subiendo en dirección a sus bragas podía sentir la humedad que tenía- _un beso y mira lo que te provoca_ – se decía así misma-

Se levantó y se dirigió a ducharse, para quitarse toda evidencia de lo que su sueño le había provocado en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía apenada y con vergüenza no podía creer lo que sus sentimientos le gritaban, no era algo pasajero deseaba a la morena locamente.

-Salió de la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse - _Bien pondré mi plan en marcha. Esto no me puede fallar después de todo conozco a los de su tipo._ Asami vestía con blusa de licra, encima de esta un chaleco sin mangas, mallas negras y un pantalón corto dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y finalmente combinando la vestimenta con unas botas café se fue en dirección a la cafetería de la universidad donde se encontraba Bolin.

Hola Asami –exclamo mientras le daba un abrazo-

Hola Bo… ¿listo para ir a comer? –Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes-

Si claro que si –respondió muy alegremente-

Ambos se encaminaron a desayunar a un lugar muy concurrido después de todo Asami tenía que pagar el favor de Bolin. Sin embargo iba con segundas intenciones.

 **En La Cafetería De Ciudad Republica 8:30 A.M.**

Ya habían ordenado y esperaban que llegaran con sus respectivos platos. Ambos están hablando de cosas triviales como: tareas, profesores, exámenes.

Entonces Bo ¿has visto a tu hermano? –Pregunto pues en cuanto más temprano su plan marchara sería mejor-

Pues ya que vivimos en el mismo dormitorio… si claro que lo he visto, aunque desde ayer… no ha llegado a dormir y la verdad no sé dónde este –respondió Bolin-

Entiendo ¿podrías darme su número? –Esperaba no sonar tan rara y repentina la pregunta-

Claro que si es: 5xxxxxx –se lo dio inocentemente-

Gracias Bolin –volvió a caer en mi trampa-

Oye si llegas a hablar con el dile que se tome todo con calma –expreso el hermano menor-

Al fin habían llegado los platos de comida y se dispusieron a comer. Al cabo de dos horas ya habían comido y hablado lo suficiente. Ambos se separaron ya que hoy Asami iba a trabajar temprano así que se despidieron y la tez blanca se fue a la empresa.

 **Llamando… 11:45 a.m.**

Asami: Hola Mako…

¿Asami? que sorpresa que me estés llamando… -emocionado-

Asami: ¿Quería saber si tienes tiempo para salir conmigo?

Por supuesto… ¿quieres que sea hoy? –respondió ya muy entusiasmado-

Asami: Si claro… a las 9 p.m. en el Bar XYZ y no llegues tarde

 **Fin de la llamada**

 **Narra Mako 11:55 p.m.**

¡Qué mujer! –Expreso Mako tras finalizar la llamada-

Bueno creo que debo prepárame para salir con Asami… Me iba a reunir con unos amigos, para discutir sobre unos trabajos. Y después ir a mi gran cita, y como buen Alfa que soy presumí a mis amigos sobre salir con la hermosa heredera. Hasook y Baatar jr. Se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando les dije que saldría con la ojos verde, pensaron que bromeaba sin embargo la llamada que tuve los dejo libre de dudas. Mi plan era sencillo y muy eficaz. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad única de estar con Asami, después de haber perdido la competencia mi honor estaba manchado por el idiota Avatar. Sin embargo iba a cumplir mi palabra de no tener más contacto con la tez blanca aunque nadie dijo que ella no podía invitarme la excepción a la regla estaba ahí. Ya quiero ver la cara de Korra cuando se entere que salí con la hermosa Asami Sato.

 **En Otro Lado Del Campus 10:00 A.M.**

Korra se levantó e hizo la misma rutina de siempre. Se vistió con camisola negra, pantalones azules, botas y una chaqueta con el logo del agua en ambos brazos y se encamino a la cafetería.

Después se dirigió a la biblioteca a terminar de hacer los trabajos que le faltaban, tal vez sería una distracción de todo. Había pasado varias horas tratando de realizar todas sus tareas le dieron ganas de comer así que se fue en dirección a la cafetería.

 **12:30 a.m.**

Hola Bolin –saludo Korra con un gesto-

Hola Korra –abrazándola- ¡eres impresionante!-resalto y empezó a relatar- no puedo creer que le hayas ganado a todo el equipo de natación había escuchado acerca de ellos durante años y desde que se unió el No-Maestro hace 3 años empezaron a ganar en todas las categorías de natación.

Si bueno… gracias –sonrojada-

Entonces ¿debo llamarte Korra o El Supremo Alfa? –ríe-

Ja Ja Ja –risa sarcástica- solo Korra después de todo somos amigos –golpea su hombro-

Está bien "solo Korra" –gesto con sus dedos índice y medio-

Jajajaja por eso eres mi amigo Bolin por tus ocurrencias… además de quien más podre reírme –carcajadas-

Oye… muchas veces te hice reír –expreso-

Yo me reía de ti, no contigo –carcajadas más bulliciosas-

Jajaja muy buena esa… -pulgar arriba-

Oye Bo… sé que le hablas a Asami y me preguntaba si ¿podrías darme su número? –dijo-

Si claro que si es: 5xxxxxx –respondió-

 **En Una Mesa Que Estaba Cerca De Korra Y Bolin 1:00 P.M.**

No puedo creer lo suertudo que es Mako –expreso Hasook-

Si… quien hubiera pensado que Sato lo invitaría –dijo Baatar jr.-

Finalmente tiene una oportunidad con ella después de tantos rechazos –comento-

Cuando hablamos parecía bastante determinado, nunca antes lo había visto así –expuso-

Por lo que nos dijo tiene toda la intención de llevársela a la cama –sentencio Hasook-

Al escuchar eso Korra se levantó con toda la furia del mundo y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Hasook y Baatar jr. Tomo a cada uno con sus manos y los levanto en el aire para que la miraran mientras su lado licántropo salía a relucir.

¿Qué acaban de decir? –Pregunto Korra con furia-

De… de… ¿de qué hablas? –respondió tartamudeando Baatar jr.

Sabes a lo que me refiero –gruño el Avatar-

Korra bájalos o te llevaran a la dirección –dijo Bolin mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la morena-

Bolin no te metas en esto –le respondió mientras se giró para verlo y sus ojos azules estaban oscuros por el odio-

Bolin ante esa mirada se retiró lentamente sabía muy bien que no era buena idea provocar a un Alfa enojado y menos cuando él era solo un beta sin embargo no se iba a ir, no podía dejar a Korra ahí.

Las personas que estaban en ese momento en la cafetería estaban atónitas, no podían creer la reacción del Avatar, ni el motivo del porque estaba así.

Ahora hablen… -demando el Alfa-

Mako… Mako nos contó que saldrá con Asami Sato hoy en la noche al Bar XYZ –respondió Hasook-

Bolin al escuchar el nombre de Mako se congelo, sabía que si el Avatar iba a buscar a Asami posiblemente algo le pasara a su hermano.

¿Qué más? –volvió a preguntar-

No nos dijo nada más. Por favor no nos lastimes –sopeso Baatar jr.-

Él dice la verdad –dijo Hasook-

Hasook y Baatar jr. Eran Alfas de un ranking más bajo que el Alfa Korra así que supieron que sus posibilidades eran limitadas si se enfrentaban a Korra. El Avatar los lanzo contra el piso y poco a poco se iba acercando para ese entonces el razonamiento de la morena era nulo, solo pensaba que debía mostrarle a los demás Alfas su agresión para recordarles quien mandaba.

La señora que dirige la cafetería no se encontraba en ese momento y cuando volvió a su puesto se sorprendió al ver esa escena e inmediatamente llamo al director explicándole todo lo que pasaba y que si no venía rápido posiblemente un enfrentamiento entre Alfas daría lugar en la cafetería.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Hiroshi apareció con varios hombres del personal de seguridad. Korra tiraba todo lo que se encontraba mientras acorralaba más a los otros dos Alfas.

Detente –grito Hiroshi-

Gruñido…

Dije alto –volvió a decir Hiroshi-

Mas gruñidos…

Bien esa fue tu última advertencia, chicos disparen –sentencio Hiroshi-

A la orden… apunten –expreso uno de seguridad-

ESPEREN –grito Bolin- no lastimen a mi amiga y no es una mala persona – dijo el Maestro Tierra-

Descuida chico, solo la calmaremos para poder trasladarla a una sala de detención. –Dijo uno de seguridad-

Disparen –dio la orden-

A Korra le dispararon 6 dardos tranquilizantes sabían que era como mínimo para calmar rápido a un Alfa de ranking alto. La maestra de los 4 elementos comenzó a quitarse uno a uno los dardos mientras se tambaleaba por el líquido que ya recorría su cuerpo al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba en el suelo aun así trataba desesperadamente de moverse. Su forma licántropo se había ido, ahora estaba más indefensa y después de 10 minutos más dejo de luchar. Los guardias la cargaron para llevarla a la sala de detención y Bolin iba al lado de ellos para cuidar al Alfa.

 **En La Oficina De Hiroshi Sato 1:30 P.M.**

Hiroshi estaba sentado mientras tomo un teléfono y llamo a Tenzin. Le expuso lo que había pasado en la cafetería y que Korra estaba implicada. Le exigió que viniera pronto que necesitaban hablar seriamente. Esto era un tema urgente que no se podía dejar para después.

 **2:00 p.m.**

Esta expulsada –sentencio Hiroshi-

Por favor Hiroshi reconsidéralo solo ha tenido una falta y se necesitan dos para que el alumno quede expulsado–expreso Tenzin-

Lo sé, pero por lo que he visto es el único Alfa que no podemos controlar y como dejo la cafetería no me queda más remedio que expulsarla –justifico la situación-

Lo entiendo, pero dale otra oportunidad te prometo que personalmente me encargare de que no vuelva a suceder algo así –expreso-

De acuerdo, aceptare lo que dices porque confió en que calmaras al Avatar sin embargo no me olvidare de lo que hizo y para darle una lección no la quiero ver en la universidad hasta el lunes 2 de mayo –dijo con firmeza-

Gracias por la comprensión y tomare estos días para hacerla reflexionar –respondió-

Bien entonces dale esto al de seguridad y los llevara a ambos al puerto –Hiroshi le entrego una hoja-

Adiós –Tenzin se despidió, cerró la puerta y se encamino a las salas de detención-

 **En La Sala De Detención 2:30 P.M.**

Llego y le entrego la hoja a uno del personal de seguridad, mientras esperaba la confirmación un chico de ojos verdes se le acerco. Le explico quién era y que relación tenía con el Avatar, le expuso al Maestro Aire todo lo que había pasado y lo que hicieron para detenerla, también le dijo que desde que la habían tranquilizado él estaba con ella para confirmar que no le hicieran nada malo y estaba esperando a que alguien que viniera a recogerla o el mismo se la llevaría a los dormitorios de chicas. Tenzin le agradeció por todo lo que hizo y le dijo que siempre estaría en deuda con él también le dijo que siempre será bienvenido a la isla donde se encuentra el Templo Del Aire.

Una vez confirmada la carta Tenzin y Bolin se despidieron. El guardia lo llevo a la sala, el Nómada Aire tomo a Korra en sus brazos y todas las pertenencias que traía consigo después de unos minutos Tenzin y el guardia se encaminaron a la entrada en donde los esperaba un auto para llevarlos al puerto.

Bolin después de salir de la sala de detención empezó a llamar a Mako para avisarle que no se encontrara con Asami, sabía que aunque Korra estuviese fuera de combate posiblemente ella tarde o temprano volvería a la universidad para arreglar asuntos pendientes, sin embargo cada llamada iba directo al buzón.

Ya estaba desesperado y entre la confusión de la morena contra los otros Alfas ni siguiera escucho donde se iban a reunir y para rematar a Hasook y a Baatar jr. El director les ordeno que se fuera cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Como los había conocido en la universidad no tenía ni idea de donde era la casa de ellos. Trato de llamar a Asami, _por los espíritus! Es que todos apagaron su celular hoy._ Ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer lo único que le restaba era esperar y pedirle ayuda a Raava para que nada malo le pasase a su hermano. _Ya se…_ -Le envió un mensaje a Korra y con suerte una vez que se levante ella lo leería-

 **Templo Del Aire 3:15 P.M.**

Tenzin abrió la habitación de la Alfa y la coloco en su cama también había puesto sus cosas en el escritorio que estaba cerca. Por lo que le había dicho el guardia de seguridad los dardos duraban cierto tiempo sin embargo como al Alfa le habían disparado 6 la duración en total era: 10 horas aproximadamente. Fue donde se encontraba su esposa a platicarle todo lo que había pasado y del porque tenía que ir con tanta urgencia a la universidad sin antes decirle algo, le expuso que el tiempo que estuviera aquí la haría trabajar más en el elemento Aire y en su temperamento.

 **En Industrias Futuro 2:00 p.m.**

Hola mi pequeña –entro a la oficina de Asami su madre Yasuko-

Hola mamá y no me llames pequeña –sonrojada-

Hija para mí siempre serás mi pequeña –se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la ojos verde-

Mamá ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Normalmente la madre de la tez blanca siempre estaba en la oficina de la gerencia general atendiendo asuntos importantes para la empresa-

Bueno te he notado algo diferente en estas últimas semanas, más bien desde que empezaste a trabajar no me digas que ¿te estas arrepintiendo? –Expreso-

Por supuesto que no. Siempre quise trabajar para Industrias Futuro –suspiro-

¿Pero? –Pregunto Yasuko-

-Suspira-

Si sigues suspirando te quedaras sin aire… -señala en tono juguetón- dime que es lo que te preocupa –instinto maternal activado- tal vez será un chico que te tiene lanzando suspiros –sonrisa cariñosa-

P… po… por supuesto que no –roja como tomate-

¿Soy madre recuerdas? Y también alguna vez como tu fui joven e impulsiva –recordó viejos tiempos-

¿Tanto se me nota? –apenada-

Un poco –sonrisa triunfadora- a ver cuéntame… -expuso-

Pues no hay nada que contar, no siente lo mismo que yo o al menos eso creo ya que evita hablar conmigo sobre el tema –sentencia-

Solo dale tiempo… esa siempre es la solución además no creo que se resista a estar con una chica hermosa y talentosa como tú. Cualquiera seria afortunado si logra robar tu corazón –toma la mano de su hija-

Gracias madre –ya estaba muy apenada por las palabras que resaltaban una de las muchas cualidades que posee-

Bien. Ahora ya que hablamos sobre esto. Espero que no hagas nada que pueda lastimarte o algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte después –dicho esto Yasuko se retiró de la oficina-

Asami volvía a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, puesto que sabía lo que haría era algo arriesgado que podría salirse de sus manos pero aun así estaba empeñada en que haría marchar su plan.

Se levantó y se puso de pie frente al gran ventanal que miraba hacia la isla Templo Del Aire. Estando perdida en sus pensamientos decidió que a pesar de las consecuencias haría lo que ya estaba planeado de ante mano. Solo queda esperar a la reunión que tendrá con Mako.

 **Bar XYZ 9:00 p.m.**

Mako y Asami se encontraron tal y como habían acordado. Cenaron y se disponían a beber un poco. Después de dos horas de conversar, Asami ya estaba aburrida de que Mako le hablara del clima, deportes y sobre su nuevo trabajo de policía que según el pronto ascendería a detective.

¿Quieres que bebamos algo más fuerte? -sugirió Mako-

Si por mí, está bien. –Se quería quitar las penas ahogándose en alcohol- _estoy con Mako ¿qué puede salir mal?_

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… notaran que este capítulo va cronometrado bien fue porque habían varios diálogos no quería perderme ni perderlos en el hilo de los eventos.**

 **Gracias a lo que valoran mi esfuerzo porque le estoy "echando muchas ganas" a este proyecto y bueno quería disculparme por algunos "horrores" que he visto en los capítulos que he publicado.**

 **Quería contarles que la historia lo hago en Word y el día que lo público pues ya me ha pasado varias veces que no salen como yo los hago y eso me molesta así que trato de componerlos pero se me escapan varios detalles y para no retrasar más el cap lo público pero quiero decirles que he tratado de modificarlos para que aparezcan tan bien a como yo los hago en los doc.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: me alegro mucho que te gustara el One Shot y habrá más ñ.ñ**

 **Ruha: gracias por comentar y por todo lo demás. n.n**

 **Soulwolf dark: es bastante información por eso trato de poner en claro todo para no dejar huecos. Yo también tengo muchas cosas como tu: uni, casa, trabajos y eso que no salgo con nadie porque ahí sí no tendría tiempo para hacer las capítulos. Gracias por tu promesa, tratare de llenar todas las expectativas. Ahhh y No los he podido jugar por falta de tiempo u.u… y sobre el reto puedes hacer la pregunta cuando creas que sea más conveniente.**

 **Rukia Jr-chan: jajaja no mucho xD y sobre lo del reto puedes hacer la pregunta cuando creas que sea más conveniente. Me encanta que te encante ñ.ñ, síganme los buenos /n.n/, yo tampoco he podido jugarlos todos por falta de tiempo y dinero, bueno menos ahora porque estoy muy concentrada en la historia que he dejado de hacer muchas cosas.**

 **Ali: me encanta que te encante n.n gracias por comentar**

 **Guest: jajajaj claro claro**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¡Yo Quiero Alejarme De Ti! VS ¡Yo Quiero Acercarme A Ti!

Mako pidió una botella de vodka y aperitivos al mesero después de 5 minutos el mesero trajo su pedido a la mesa.

Su botella de vodka y aperitivos –el mesero coloco el pedido en la mesa-

Gracias –respondió Mako- y bien ¿cómo estuvo la cena? – Pregunto Mako-

Bien creo –respondió secamente-

Mako le sirve en un vaso un poco a Asami y después a él…

Así estuvieron otra media hora hasta que Mako le dijo a Asami que tenía que comprar unas cosas. Se levantó y se dirigió a una tienda de conveniencia.

 _Brrrr…._ –le llego un mensaje de texto a Asami- _Mmm de quien será este número_ –revisa el celular- _¡no puede ser!_

 _(Mensaje: no bebas en exceso alcohol. atte.: Korra Redfield)_

 _¿Quién se cree que es?-_ voltea a ver a todos lados- _Si no somos novias o algo parecido…voy a ignorarlo..._ – después de unos minutos respondió el mensaje-

 _Oh por los espíritus…_ -Asami se empezó a sentir mal, sentía mucho vértigo y le dolía el estómago –

Ya volví –se anunció Mako- Asami ¿te sientes bien? –Arrodillado al lado de ella- ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de agua? –expuso-

Si creo que si –balbuceo-

Mako le hizo señas al mesero para que trajera un poco de agua, este le entrego el vaso y se fue.

Toma Asami –le pasa el vaso-

-Temblorosamente toma el vaso y sorbe un poco de agua-

Espérame unos minutos iré a pagar la cuenta para que nos vallamos –Mako se levantó y fue a la caja a pagar-

 **Llamada Entrante… 12:01 A.M.**

 _Brrrr… Brrrr… Brrrr…_ -Asami contesta su celular-

Korra: ¿Asami Sato?

Korra… Korra ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? –balbuceaba-

Korra: ¡¿Estás borracha?!

¿queeeeee? No, claro que no –Muy segura de su respuesta-

Korra: ¿Estás sola?

No. Estoy con Mako –animada- ¡Ven aquí para que tomemos un poco!

Korra: De acuerdo voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí

 **Fin De La Llamada**

 **En El Templo Del Aire 11:40 P.M.**

 _Porque me siento tan mareada… yo… yo_ … ¡Asami! –Se levantó y reviso la hora en su celular- ¿Qué? –Grito-

– Se escucharon pasos y se abro la puerta de golpe- ¿Qué pasa Korra? –dijo Tenzin-

No… no pasa nada, solo me siento mal… -dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza-

Si entiendo, has dormido durante mucho tiempo. Tu cuerpo se puede sentir algo fatigado un efecto secundario del sedante… y ya que estas despiertas debemos discutir lo que has hecho –expreso-

Si… yo me siento mal todavía deberíamos hablarlo mañana quiero descansar o tratar. –Se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir-

El Maestro entendió lo que decía y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar más y que recuperara todas sus fuerzas para mañana.

 _Mensaje de Bolin…_ -estaba revisando otra vez el celular-

 _(Mensaje de Bolin: Korra por favor no le hagas daño a mi hermano, en el fondo es una buena persona y yo no quiero que le pase nada malo. Tal vez no es de las mejores cosas que ha hecho y estoy enojado con él, sin embargo no deja de ser mi hermano y te ruego que no pelees con el)._

 _Le enviare un mensaje de texto a Asami_ –pensó que tal vez así estaría más tranquila-

 _(Mensaje de Asami: déjame en paz)_

 _Joder… debo dejarlo así, mejor me quedo aquí… mejor la llamo para asegurarme que este bien…-_ marco el número de Asami-

Al hacer la llamada y enterarse que estaba con Mako decidió salirse a hurtadillas de su habitación para que Tenzin no la regañara. Sabía que a las 12 no habría ningún barco que la llevara así que decidió llevarse a Naga con ella.

Ahora espérame aquí… volveré rápido para que regresemos al Templo antes de que Tenzin sepa que me fui –daba indicaciones a Naga para que se quedara en una de las calles de Ciudad Republica –

Korra tomo un taxi para dirigirse al bar, ya que estaba un poco largo.

 **Bar XYZ 12:15 a.m.**

Espera… te dije que ella vendrá, no nos podemos ir todavía… -ya molesta Asami-

Tenemos que irnos no hay necesidad que la esperemos. Podemos divertirnos juntos sin necesidad de que ella este aquí –decía Mako mientras sostenía del brazo a la ojos verdes- cuidado trata de caminar bien –le expreso a Asami porque se estaba tambaleando demasiado-

Quiero sentarme –sentencio la heredera-

De acuerdo –acomodo a Asami en una de una banca y se sentó al lado de ella-

Por aquí deben de estar… el olor de Asami es inconfundible… -miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a la tez blanca-

¡Korra! –Se levantó y se dirigió en dirección a Korra-

Asa… -no término la frase ya que la heredera la había abrazado- ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? –Pregunto mientras trataba de sostener a la ojos verdes que parecía gelatina-

¿De qué hablas?... claro que estoy bien, de hecho te estábamos esperando para beber, aunque Mako estaba insistiendo que nos fuéramos sin ti –expuso-

La llevare a su habitación en la universidad –trato de agarrar del brazo a Asami-

Claro que no –golpeo con fuerza su mano- Yo la llevare a su habitación… -sentencio la tez morena-

Pero recién son las 12 –afirmo Mako-

-Korra acomodo en el taxi a Asami para luego mirar fijamente a Mako- ¿Dónde está tu honor, basura? –Grito Korra-

-Mako estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la Alfa-

¿Qué clase de Alfa eres para recurrir a tácticas tan sucias? –Más enojada-

-Korra tomo de la camisa a Mako- dale gracias a tu hermano, porque si no fuera por él ya te hubiera destrozado… -gruño- solo te daré una advertencia más… aléjate de Asami porque la próxima vez no habrá nadie quien te proteja, ni lugar donde te puedas esconder de mi… -sentencio mientras empujaba con fuerza a Mako haciendo que casi se callera al suelo-

Korra entro en el auto junto a Asami y se dispusieron a ir a los dormitorios de chicas. La heredera ya iba dormida, por tanto alcohol que ingirió. En cuanto sintió a Korra cerca puso su cabeza en la pierna de la morena.

 **En El Dormitorio De Asami**

La Alfa llevaba cargada a Asami estilo nupcial, abrió la puerta con cuidado y coloco a la chica en su cama. La tez blanca se giró quedando de costado. Korra se sentó al lado y la observaba.

 _Lo siento tanto…por mi culpa casi pasas un mal momento. Mis acciones han llegado demasiado lejos. Solo quiero protegerte sin embargo te he lastimado. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo malo te pasa…por esa razón debo alejarme de ti._

Korra se levantó y cubrió con la sábana a Asami, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al puerto donde se encontraba Naga esperándola para ir a casa.

 **Templo Del Aire Habitación De Korra**

Korra estaba muy intranquila, daba vueltas y vueltas y no lograba conciliar el sueño. A pesar de sentir los músculos fatigados como si había corrido un maratón. No lograba estar quieta después de los tranquilizantes y lo que había pasado con Asami.

-Con mucha cautela fue a la cocina a tratar de comer algo- _no hay nada que pueda comer sin hacer tanto ruido joder tendré que esperar hasta que amanezca._

Se fue otra vez a su habitación a tratar de descansar y no pensar en Asami sin embargo sus sentimientos si querían pensar en la hermosa heredera. _Ahhhh…_ –gruñido- _necesito tranquilidad._ -Trato de meditar y todavía nada- _Ya sé, pondré música_ –busco en su celular una canción que escuchaba cuando su mente entraba en conflicto y presiono play- _Wanderer..._

La melodía relajó completamente sus músculos sentía que flotaba en el aire. Y así en los 4 minutos con 01 segundos que duró la canción. Quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya es hora de que te levantes a entrenar... –entro Tenzin por la puerta-

¿Que... Que... Que paso? –Adormilada-

Levántate de una vez perezosa –grito el Maestro-

Por Raava ¿qué hora es? -miró la hora en el celular y eran 5 a.m.- ¿Qué? _Pero si recién me dormí._

Dije que te levantaras ahora trabajaremos no sólo en Aire-Control sino también en Ira-Control. Tienes 10 minutos para prepararte, o no seré tan condescendiente como ahora. –Cerró la puerta de golpe-

Después de trabajar por 3 horas arduamente en Aire-Control Tenzin le dijo que merecía un descanso sin embargo solo era el comienzo, el incidente en la cafetería no iba a quedar en el pasado y ya que le dieron una segunda oportunidad más le vale aprovecharla. Korra se fue a dar un baño y después iría a desayunar.

Korra iba a necesitar ayuda de Pema, aunque podía tener discusiones más fuerte con Tenzin ella lo respetaba después de todo era como su padre y quien más podría ayudarla que Pema.

 **En La Cocina Del Templo Del Aire**

Bien ahora que estamos aquí. Dime lo que pasó ya escuché las versiones de los demás ahora quiero escuchar la tuya –expreso el Maestro-

Pues escuché algo que me molestó y los confronte –respondió secamente-

¿E hiciste todo ese alboroto por algo que escuchaste? –pregunto-

Si... –sarcásticamente-

Debe haber otra razón –pensó detenidamente-

Pues no la hay –nerviosa-

Ok. Y ¿quién es Asami? –dijo el Maestro aire-

De... ¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –más nerviosa-

Bolin me dijo que la pelea inicio por la hija de Hiroshi Sato–revelo mirando seriamente a la Alfa-

 _¿Bolin?_ Yo... No es nadie –ya estaba roja y no sabía que más responder ante las preguntas del Alfa mayor-

Sabes que si Hiroshi se da cuenta que su hija está implicada en esto te expulsada y ya no podré pedir clemencia por ti –regaño a la morena-

No lo sabía –asustada-

Korra debes calmar un poco esa impulsividad –sermón-

Lo sé, lo sé pero si hubieras escuchado lo que dijeron…-sabía que dijo algo indebido- _ups ya metí la pata._

¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? –pregunto Tenzin-

Bueno un chico se quería aprovechar de ella y yo quería impedirlo –respondió tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa-

¿Porque? –Ya estaba dispuesto a sacarle todas las respuestas-

Por… por… ¿porque? _Di algo muy convincente._ Bueno es que somos amigas –ya no sabía que decir ante todas las interrogantes-

¿Y porque eres amiga de ella reaccionas así? –Interrogaba aún más a la Alfa- ¿En vez de ir directamente decirle a su padre lo que escuchaste?

¿Significa algo para ti? –pregunto Pema, estuvo escuchando en silencio mientras ambos discutían-

Pues yo… yo… ella y yo solo somos amigas nada más –ya demasiadas preguntas la tenían agobiada se sentía de nuevo teniendo 10 años y siendo regañada por sus padres-

-Estaban incrédulos- nadie reacciona así por un amigo –dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón-

Pema se acercó al Maestro y puso su mano en el hombro de él, le pido a Tenzin que la perdonará ya sabían lo temeraria que era Korra así que no se sorprendió que reaccionará de esa manera. El Maestro al fin acepto y salió de la cocina en dirección al comedor.

En la cocina solo quedaron Pema y Korra. La No-Maestra decidió confrontar a la Maestra.

¿Y bien? –pregunto-

¿Qué pasa Pema? -Por Raava dejaran de preguntarme tantas cosas-

¿Segura que es solo una amiga? –No estaba tan convencida con su respuesta-

Si así es… -sonrojada-

¡Ah.! Es que cuando menciono a la chica tus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa –señalo-

Eso… eso no es cierto –respondió rápidamente-

Mmm… igual que ahora –la señalaba- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –expreso-

Lo sé Pema pero te aseguro que no es nada –sentencio la Avatar-

De acuerdo, sólo ten mucho cuidado y se precavida con tus acciones –finalizo mientras se dirigía al comedor a servir el desayuno-

 _Ufff… eso estuvo cerca_ –salió detrás de Pema-

Después de desayunar los Maestros Aire fueron a un lugar a meditar, este no era el fuerte de Korra sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, después de tantos líos se tenía que limitar a obedecer lo que Tenzin dijera.

 _Es tan aburrido…-_ Se acomodó-

Korra concéntrate… -expreso Tenzin-

 _¿Cómo lo hace?_ -se mueve-

Por Raava concéntrate –enojado-

Si me sigues diciendo eso no podre –más enojada-

No te iras de aquí hasta que logres un avance –ceño fruncido-

Habían pasado 3 horas meditando, o eso es lo que parecía que hacia Korra porque ya estaba profundamente dormida, los hijos de Tenzin habían terminado y ahora solo quedaba el Maestro Aire y Korra.

 _¿Qué hare contigo?_ –Pensó el Maestro al ver a su estudiante dormida- Korra levántate iremos a almorzar –dijo mientras golpeaba con suavidad el hombro de la Alfa-

¿Qué?... ¿Qué día es hoy? –Se frotaba los ojos-

Rrrr…. _Respira hondo_ –se decía para no perder la calma- solo vamos.

La Alfa se levantó aun adormilada e iba detrás del Maestro. Cuando termino el almuerzo, Tenzin le dijo a la morena que trabajara por su cuenta, Korra entro a su habitación y se puso ropa de natación, llamo a Naga y ambas se encaminaron a nadar en las aguas que rodeaban la isla. Ya sin presión alguna se dispuso a practicar su Aire-Control en el agua tratando con ráfagas de Aire elevar hojas u otras cosas que caían en el agua.

Sin embargo era inútil, no podía elevar ni una sola hoja. Después de tanto intentar y fallar se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba con urgencia relajar sus músculos que pedían a gritos descansos por tanta fatiga del día. Por lo que dijo Tenzin es solo el comienzo, voy a tener que aprender a seguir el ritmo para no verme como una debilucha.

Se quitó la ropa de natación y se puso una camisola y short corto, cerró los ojos y puso música sabia la razón por la cual no podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento de Aire-Control, en la meditación, en las prácticas en el agua e incluso ahora sus pensamientos viajaban en busca de la mujer con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en la heredera y de que podría estar haciendo en ese momento.

Korra despierta –decía Ikki mientras movía de un lado a otro a la morena-

¿Qué pasa Ikki? –balbuceaba-

Rápido, rápido tu amiga hace rato vino y es muy hermosa –hablaba tan rápido como un rayo-

¿Qué amiga? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí –se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama-

Es una chica alta, cabello negro, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda –total descripción -Rápido que Meelo la está enamorando –movía con violencia los hombros del Alfa-

Se estaba quedando dormida hasta que…

 _Piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda…_ -se levantó de golpe- voy enseguida y ahora sal de mi cuarto que me voy a cambiar –dijo mientras empujaba a Ikki fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta-

Espera también… -no termino de decir la frase ya que quedo fuera de la habitación de la morena-

 _Por Raava…!ella está aquí¡_ -camina de un lado a otro- _estas entrando en pánico, contrólate solo actúa con naturalidad. Ella vino a verte, joder se supone que estar aquí era otra razón para no estar cerca de ella._ –Se decía, pero esa idea era poco creíble, no estaba preparada para ver a Asami-

Se puso su traje típico de la Tribu Del Agua y se dirigió hacia la sala en zancadas largas, quería corroborar la historia de Ikki aunque de verdad sentía muchos nervios pues no esperaba que Asami estuviera ahí.

Korra que bien que nos acompañes tus amigos estaban esperándote. –Menciono Tenzin-

¿Amigos? –pensaba que solo Asami estaría ahí-

Vamos siéntanse estábamos hablando acerca de cómo les va a todos en la universidad –le dijo Pema mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara-

¿Así? –ahora si iba a entrar en pánico, pues no les había mencionado sobre la competencia de natación que había tenido unos días atrás-

Asami nos contó de la segunda carrera que está cursando y de cómo trabaja en Industrias Futuro. Y Bolin bueno, que le va muy bien en clase.

-Risas-

Oigan, además de eso soy un buen Maestro Tierra verdad Pabu.

-Pabu hace un gruñido mientras asiente para darle la razón a su amo-

Porque no te sientas -dice Pema- por cierto te vez pálida ¿te sigues sintiendo mal? -se levanta y se acerca a Korra-

Estoy bien –inquirió-

¿Segura? porque puedo prepararte un remedio casero –insistió-

Gracias por preocuparte por mí Pema, pero te aseguro que estoy bien –toma asiento-

Un momento, pido tiempo… ¿de dónde se conocen? –expreso la Avatar desconcertada pues ya que no había hablado mucho con Tenzin desconocía la razón por la cual el Maestro Aire hablaba con ellos dos como si se conocieran desde hace años-

Bien a la señorita Asami la conozco por ser hija de Hiroshi y a Bolin pues hablamos un poco cuando te fui a traer a la sala de detención. –Expreso Tenzin-

Ahh si eso… -volvió a palidecer, la morena solo había ido a dejar a las habitaciones a Asami por ende no había hablado con ella acerca del alboroto que había provocado y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante la actitud tan violenta que había tomado- necesito Aire… Asami puedes acompañarme –expreso mientas se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Asami-

Espera… -dijo pues quería saber de qué estaba hablando el Maestro Aire sin embargo rápidamente fue llevada al exterior por el Avatar-

La mirada de total desconcierto estaba en todos los presentes por tal escena que hizo el Avatar, se miraban unos a otros tratando de que alguien diera una respuesta pues los tomo por sorpresa que Korra literalmente sacara a la No-Maestra de la sala. Después de unos segundos Pema les dijo que ambas necesitan hablar a solas ya que al parecer Korra estaba actuando de manera extraña al ver a Asami.

 **En El Exterior**

Korra le daba la espalda a Asami, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado no se le ocurría nada que decir, estaba entrando en pánico y sobre todo no sabía cómo decirle porque trataba de alejarse de ella.

¿Te sucede algo? –Menciono Asami al ver la actitud que tiene Korra-

Bueno… si… no… yo… no se…. –decía palabras al azar-

-la heredera poso su mano en el hombro de la Alfa- puedes decirme lo que sea.

Para empezar quiero saber cómo viniste hasta aquí, es decir nadie sabe que vivo aquí. –Pensó que era lo primero que quería saber-

 **Flashback De Asami**

 _Que dolor de cabeza tengo_ –pensó al sentarse en su cama- _tengo la misma ropa de ayer_ –se revisaba los bolsillos-

Trataba de recordar que es lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo solo recordó que salió con Mako y que vio a Korra. _Por Raava hice el ridículo enfrente de ella de seguro ya no va a querer hablar conmigo ni verme_ –estaba formulando muchas cosas cuando de golpe se acordó que todavía era sábado y que debía ir a trabajar-

Llamo a la secretaria de su mamá avisándole que no iría, puesto que no podía presentarse con esa resaca de mil demonios y cuando volviera debía inventar alguna excusa para que su madre no le regañase.

Estaba revisando su celular cuando vio varias llamadas perdidas de Bolin. _Como no lo note antes_. Decidió llamarlo y ya que era el único que se llevaba muy bien con Korra le preguntaría en donde se encontraba ella, pues ya tenía comprobado que la morena se iba todo el fin de semana a saber a dónde.

Después de hablar brevemente, acordaron encontrarse en el muelle para ir a ver a Korra a la Isla del Templo Del Aire. Sim embargo tenía que ser en la noche pues quitarse esa resaca en si era difícil ya que nunca tenía tiempo para beber tanto y todo el cuerpo le pedía que descansara.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Bien, le pregunte a Bolin donde podía encontrarte y pues decidimos venir a verte –expreso-

De acuerdo… -ya no sabía que más decir-

No me des la espalda. –Se acerca- mírame a los ojos. –la hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente- y por favor dime ¿porque estas actuando así? Cada vez que intento confrontarte huyes de mí, como si me tuvieras miedo. –Sentencio la heredera-

Yo… yo no lo sé… es decir no sé cómo decirlo –tratando de mirar a otro lado-

¿No sabes? Pues a cómo te salga, solo inténtalo… -le daba ánimos a la Alfa-

Ok. Me estoy preocupando por algo que ni siquiera sé si sucederá. –suspiraba pesadamente-

¿Tiene que ver algo conmigo? ¿Sí o no? –Pretendía averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a la Alfa-

Si…

De acuerdo. –Pensativa- entonces…

La ojos verdes se acerca a la morena y la abraza, Korra duda por un momento si corresponderle al abrazo, sin embargo se deja llevar por el calor que emana de la heredera. Se sentía tan reconfortante en los brazos de la tez blanca que quería quedarse así para siempre.

Lo enfrentaremos juntas –le susurra al oído- solo no me apartes de ti…

Al escuchar esas palabras Korra no podía evitar sentirse algo idiota, su actitud tan testaruda evitaba que alguien tratase de ayudarla a enfrentar algunas situaciones sin embargo a veces era mejor si tienes a alguien que te apoye incondicionalmente y eso lo tenía con Asami a pesar de conocerse en poco tiempo era más que evidente que ambas congeniaban tan astralmente que era hermoso de ver.

Lo siento tanto… -fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la tez blanca-

Eres muy terca ¿lo sabes? –Decía mientras una sonrisa triunfadora se posaba en sus labios-

Tal vez un poco –los poderes femeninos de Asami la habían doblegado, no sentía vergüenza pero si sentía que era un golpe a su orgullo de hembra Alfa- _me voy a tener que acostumbrar…_

Que modesta… -sonreía-

Entonces ¿puedo besarte? –Sonrisa traviesa-

Korra se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los labios de Asami sin embargo fue detenida ante tal atrevimiento…

Tienes que ganártelo, después de todas las cosas que pase por ti… -decía la heredera con seriedad-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo –sonrisa irónica-

-Asami se separa lentamente de Korra- Y por cierto quiero preguntarte dos cosas.

** ¿Por qué hiciste esa competición?

** ¿Qué hacías en la sala de detención?

Ante las preguntas Korra se quedó con la boca abierta, millones de excusas pasaban por su mente para evitar a toda costa decirle que había competido por ella como si fuera un trozo de carne a ver quién se ganaba el derecho de tenerla y también quería evitar decirle lo que había escuchado acerca de ella y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacerle a Mako si le llegaba a tocar un solo cabello.

Uno: ellos me retaron y odio perder. Dos: escuche algo y me molesto… y así… -trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible-

Eso no me convence… -dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Solo… no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo? confía en mi –expreso-

De acuerdo... pero solo por esta vez –respondía-

Lo entiendo… -expreso-

Ambas se quedaron hablando un poco más, después de todo Korra volvería hasta en mayo así que no se verían por un tiempo sin embargo ya arreglado todo sería más fácil para ambas estar lejos pues no habría problemas que las aquejaran solo esperarían con paciencia volver a verse.

Korra tímidamente tomo de la mano a Asami y se encaminaron al Templo. Ambas iban a comenzar de nuevo y como había dicho Asami la morena tenía que ganarse su amor y haría todo lo posible para lograrlo aunque las dudas que tenía no se iban a ir así nomás pero ahora que sabía que la tez blanca estará con ella enfrentando todo.

Después de hablar muy cálidamente entre todos, Korra se tuvo que despedir de sus amigos pues su castigo estaba vigente y Tenzin no se lo pondría fácil pues le exigió que ella debería estar sola para reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Se despidió de ambos jóvenes dándoles un abrazo y antes de que Asami se fuera le entrego un papelito cuidando de que nadie la pillara pues no tendría palabras para explicar el acto un tanto sencillo pero muy significativo para ella.

 ** _(Papelito: me ganare ese beso… y sobre todo me ganare la oportunidad de estar contigo.)_**

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos…. En el anterior capitulo note algo extraño y es que nadie hizo algún comentario de los sueños sexys de Asami ¿lo hice demasiado fuerte? O ¿Qué onda? ¿O.o?**

 **Algo más quería decirles que estoy haciendo unos One Shot y se preguntaran ¿porque chuchas no está haciendo nuestro siguiente capítulo y está perdiendo el tiempo en eso?**

 **Bueno, no todas las ideas que tengo las voy a plasmar en la historia entonces pensé en hacer varias historias cortas y que tal vez, solo tal vez algún día poder hacerles una continuación (si ustedes quieren) entonces esos One Shot los publicare acompañados de extras o capítulos. Para que no digan que solo me concentro en esas historias.**

 **Sin embargo, si ustedes aceptan que esas historias continúen quiero decirles que al finalizar este proyecto las continuare pues mi madre siempre me ha dicho que el que mucho abarca poco aprieta así que no quiero llenarme más de trabajo y después quedarles mal.**

 **Por si están con la curiosidad de saber cuál es "esa canción" que escucha Korra: watch?v=5mnX03n0mNw**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: la espera valdrá la pena. Sobre lo del reto puedes hacer la pregunta cuando creas que sea más conveniente.**

 **Cryp: jjajaj algo xD**

 **Ruha: un poco jajajaj n.n quería preguntarte algo y espero que no sea demasiado mi atrevimiento. ¿Tú eres la dueña del blog KorrAsami Fics Traducido al Español?**

 **Soulwolf Dark: jajaja sabes antes de que tú dijeras "no tiene honor la basura esa" yo ya había pensado eso mismo xD y espero que si te haya gustado el One Shot**

 **Guest: me estas poniendo algo nerviosa, te seguro que estoy tratando de publicar lo más seguido posible.**

 **July JJQ: gracias por comentar y muchas gracias por tus palabras sinceras.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: disculpa no entendí muy bien a que te refieres con que se hizo rapidon.**

 **KorrAsami: claro, claro.**

 **Neal-Darkside: de nada n.n para eso estoy para complacer a los fans. La verdad si me reí un poco xD jajajaj bueno tenías probabilidades de 50 y 50 para acertar así que jajaja no creo que te hayas fumado nada sobre lo de Asami bueno eso lo sabrás pronto.**

 **Y sobre tu pregunta ¿Qué si estoy a favor de que una mujer aborte? (sea cual sea la condición que este): no estoy a favor. YO CONSIDERO (quiero hacer mucho énfasis en eso porque posiblemente sea juzgada por mi respuesta) que una vida no se debe quitar, he leído y sabido de casos de violación, embarazos no deseados y muchas cosas más sin embargo me he puesto a pensar en esa pequeña "luz" que está creciendo dentro de una mujer no tiene la culpa de lo perversas que puedan ser las personas.**

 **Yo no soy madre pero tengo sobrinos y los amo como si fueran mis hijos a pesar de que a veces me sacan de mis casillas y no me imagino la vida sin ellos. Si mi hermano les hubiera quitado su vida JAMÁS LO PERDONARÍA porque ellos no pidieron estar aquí, ellos no tienen la culpa porque eran y son unas criaturas indefensas.**

 **Y así te digo y lo juro por mis padres que están en el cielo que yo daría mi vida por ellos sin vacilar. Son mis bebes y mi deber es protegerlos de todo y de todos. Ellos tienen un futuro por delante y velare por ellos para que tengan una mejor vida que la que yo tuve.**

 **Espero no haber ofendido ni a ti, ni a nadie con mi opinión y bueno que a pesar de mi respuesta espero sigas la historia, tú y los demás lectores.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	9. Chapter 8 1-1

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos 1-1 "Estrellas"

Ya había pasado el castigo de Korra y durante el tiempo de entrenamiento mejoro bastante en el Aire-Control ya podía por lo menos "ser la hoja" y estaba muy concentrada en entrenar y lograr aprender más. Arreglar la situación con la tez blanca le habían quitado un peso de encima haciéndole crecer mucha confianza en sí misma y los esfuerzos le dieron frutos.

 **Entrada De La Universidad**

Korra Iba en dirección a su sección de la Carrera De Derecho y por donde pasaba sentía la mirada de todos. _Ahora ya todos lo saben…_ sus acciones fueron una bomba para toda la universidad, ya era imposible pasar desapercibida y posiblemente algunos le temían, otros odiaban.

El Supremo Alfa estaba en el recinto y todos conocían lo que era capaz de hacer, los aires de grandeza estaban presentes y se sentía muy orgullosa tal vez no lo había logrado de la manera que ella quería pero dejar a un lado una situación que llenaba su ego era imposible.

Siguió caminando y llego a la sección, habían pasado los exámenes y como no había asistido tenía que ponerse al corriente por ende el trabajo iba a ser pesado. De solo pensarlo sus ánimos bajaron drásticamente. De qué sirve ser tan fuerte si no te dejan hacer nada más que estudiar.

Bo… -exclamo-

Korra por fin regresas, no he tenido a nadie con quien hacer ejercicios –abrazo a la morena-

Lo se… pero deberíamos reunirnos hoy e ir al gimnasio –respondió al abrazo-

Si es cierto… hey no te dije esto antes, pero gracias –se separó y extendió su mano-

¿De qué hablas Bolin? –Ya la tenía intrigada-

Por lo de mi hermano, gracias por no hacerle nada. Eres mi mejor amiga y el mi hermano y bueno no quiero que ustedes peleen aunque sé que lo que él hizo está mal. –Expreso el ojos verdes-

La que debe darte las gracias soy yo… por cuidarme y bueno por no decirle a Tenzin lo que he hecho estos pocos días que estuve en la universidad. –Estrecho la mano del joven-

Somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan como si fueran familia –sonrisa-

Es cierto. Gracias por cuidarme las espaldas Bo… -le devolvió la sonrisa-

Siempre… -menciono Bolin-

Ambos tomaron asientos y se dispusieron a recibir el resto de la clase, como era de esperarse tenia montones de trabajos que hacer y gracias a la ayuda de Bolin se le haría más fácil poder aprobar los exámenes y entregar a tiempo sus trabajos.

Había pasado de la sección en la que se encontraba a la biblioteca, a duras penas ya que a pesar de todos los acontecimientos las mujeres de las otras carreras la seguían. Cada vez se sentía más sofocada y estando en la biblioteca todavía seguía sintiendo las miradas de todos. Tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo no le quedaba más alternativa que hacer todo lo que no hizo cuando estuvo ausente.

Dos horas después había terminado el primer trabajo y pensó que era más que suficiente por ahora. Solo quería irse de ahí, así que invento la excusa que iba al sanitario para que las demás la dejaran ir sola y se escabullo en dirección a las piscinas del recinto.

Después de tanto trabajo no se acordaba que quería ver a Asami sin embargo quería contarle todo. Se sentía muy ansiosa por ver a la ingeniera, pero con tanto ajetreo se le olvido por completo preguntarle donde podrían encontrarse la intento llamar pero no contestaba y luego le mando un mensaje de texto pero nada, no había señales de la ingeniera así que se resignó.

 **Piscina De La Universidad**

Iba llegando a la piscina como hacia todos los días de clase sin embargo estaba cerrada, no había guardia de seguridad y solo había un cartel pegado en las puertas que decía: **_la piscina olímpica no será utilizada por los estudiantes de 1:30 p.m. a 2:30 p.m. atte.: Director General._**

 _¡Mierda!_ Siempre estaba abierta sin embargo algo había cambiado, pensó que tal vez era por la competición que había tenido hace días y cerraron la piscina para evitar más conflictos. _No quiero nadar más tarde, quiero nadar ahora…_ _ya se, puede estar cerrada pero eso no me detendrá. Entrare de todos modos, nadie se dará cuenta._ Buscaba una manera de entrar sin destrozar la puerta de una patada, busco hasta que se acercó a una puerta de servicio trato de abrirla y para su suerte la puerta cedió.

Registraba con la mirada toda la estructura y no había nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo había una sombra en el fondo de la piscina y al acercarse más se percató que había una persona sumergida se escondió inmediatamente detrás de unas de las bancas y decidió esperar a que saliera. Sentía mucha intriga así que no iba a salir hasta divisar quien es la persona que ahora estaba ahí, ya que cuando ella iba a la piscina era raro que alguien la usara fuera de competiciones y entrenamientos. Y más raro aún era que a pesar de que estaba cerrado esa persona había entrado así como ella a hurtadillas

Miraba su celular calculando cuanto tiempo esa persona había estado sumergida y después de dos minutos esperando se dio cuenta que esa persona que estaba ahí era impresionante aguantaba la respiración como una profesional. _Quien sabe desde hace cuánto está ahí sumergida._

El traga luz que se encontraba en el techo no daba visibilidad para saber exactamente quién era la persona que estaba ahí, hasta que el cielo se despejo un poco dándole paso al sol que dio una haz de luz exactamente donde se encontraba esa persona y unos segundos después la figura regreso a la superficie dando una bocanada de Aire. _Una mujer._

Korra se encontraba de frente a la mujer. El largo cabello negro tapaba su rostro hasta que con un ágil movimiento acomodo su cabello dejando ver su cara.

 _Que coincidencia…_ se dijo pues nunca pensó que a la persona que se encontraba ahí era nada más ni nada menos que Asami.

Se acercó a ver a la intrusa invadiendo en su único refugio en la universidad, para suerte de ella ninguno delos espectadores sabía que ella frecuentaba el lugar. Después de la competencia nadie hablaría acerca de dónde encontrar a la Alfa.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la morena-

 _Korra…_ ¿Pues qué más? Nadando –respondió mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina-

Si eso lo veo a lo que me refiero es que nunca antes te había visto aquí –se acercó y arrodillo cerca del borde-

Es cierto –afirmo-

Y ¿Por qué está cerrado? –Mirada fija-

Le dije a mi papá que ocuparía la piscina unas cuantas horas y que quería privacidad –sentencio la heredera-

Pensé que tenías una en tu casa… -estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho-

Es cierto, pero este lugar me relaja y me trae recuerdos. –dijo seductoramente-

-Korra quedo en shock y estaba completamente roja, sabia a lo que se refería y ya no encontraba palabras para poder responderle.-

Jajajaja deberías ver tú cara. –le encantaba hacer sonrojar a la morena pues podía ver que su aspecto de hembra Alfa se iba lejos de ella.- ¿Porque no vienes y me acompañas? –Haciéndole señas con la mano derecha para que entrara a la piscina.-

De acuerdo dame un segundo. –Se iba a encaminar a los vestidores-

Espera… -dijo repentinamente-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo? –alarmada-

¿Me puedes prestar tu celular? –extendió su mano para que se lo entregara-

-el Avatar estaba con un gran signo de interrogación- ahh si… -saco su celular de su bolsillo- toma y trata de no mojarlo… -señalo y se puso de pie-

-Asami lo sostuvo por unos segundos y lo puso cerca del borde- ¿podrías acercarte?

 _¿Qué está planeando hacer esta mujer?_ –Obedeció a la petición de Asami y se volvió a arrodillar al borde de la piscina-

Asami tomo del brazo al Avatar y la jalo en dirección a la piscina. Haciendo que se zambullera repentinamente. La Alfa se asustó por la acción de la heredera pues nunca se le paso por la mente que ella haría eso.

–Emergió tomando una bocanada de aire desesperadamente pues la habían tomado con la guardia baja- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –apenas audible-

Eso es por lo de la otra vez… -sonreía pícaramente-

Qué bueno que tuviste la decencia de quitarme el celular para que no se mojada –expreso mientras se hacia la enojada-

Jajajaja vamos no me digas que estas enojada… -la miraba fijamente-

No claro que no. Tienes toda la razón de hacer esto… -se reía- ahora me voy a ir a cambiar –comenzó a dar brazadas hacia las escaleras de la piscina-

Quédate… después de todo tienes un cambio de ropa. –Otra vez ocupando esa táctica-

 _Joder le gusta hacerme sentir avergonzada…_ -se decía mientras sentía que la cara se tornaba de color rojo-

Ambas mujeres estaban ahí mirándose fijamente y sonriendo, sin querer habían coincidido lo cual les hacía sentir mucha felicidad.

¿Eres buena nadando? –Se acercó más-

Mejor que tú… -afirmo-

Jajajaja ¿de qué hablas no viste lo que hice en la competición? –respondió con tono arrogante-

Si te vi perdiendo en la tercera prueba. –expuso-

-póker faces- si bueno nunca había practicado ese estilo. –avergonzada-

Así parecía. Si no fuera porque eras buena en estilo libre no lo hubiese logrado. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

En el sur nadaba en agua helada y contra corriente. –orgullosa de lo que decía-

Eso es impresionante –sonreía-

Si supongo. –Se frotaba la nuca-

Yo te puedo ayudar con el estilo de pecho soy muy buena. –señalo-

Bueno acepto tú oferta. Por favor enséñeme profesora Asami –tono coqueto-

 _Por Raava…_ no digas eso. –sonrojada-

Jajajaja me gusta cuando estas así. –La morena se mordía el labio inferior-

¿De qué hablas? -intrigada-

–el Avatar se acercó y susurro- hacerte sonrojar.

Ante las palabras la ingeniera se sonrojo aún más.

Te ves muy linda así. –Afirmo con seguridad-

Cállate… -le tira agua-

Ohh con que quieres jugar así….

Empezó una guerra donde ambas se lanzaban agua directamente en la cara después de unos minutos…

¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia? ya que eres tan buena en el agua. –Reto a la ojos verdes-

De acuerdo que propones. –acepto el reto sin titubear-

El que aguante la respiración por más tiempo debajo del agua gana. –Sabía que podía ganar fácilmente pues ya tenía mucha experiencia-

¿Y cuál es el premio de la ganadora? –Expreso la heredera-

Pues qué tal si yo gano tu saldrías conmigo a donde yo quiera, si tu ganas hare lo que quieras. –estaba muy segura de sí misma, quería invitar a Asami sin embargo no sabía cómo y al presentarse esa situación le sería más fácil preguntárselo-

De acuerdo. –afirmo-

A la cuenta de 3. -Dijo la Alfa-

1…

2…

3…

Ambas tomaron una bocanada de Aire y se sumergieron hasta llegar al fondo de la piscina en donde se sentaron, las mujeres estaban muy cerca mientras contenían la respiración y en un movimiento Asami poso su mano derecha en la mano izquierda de Korra, la Alfa ante tal acción con su dedo medio sujeto el meñique de la ojos verdes.

Habían pasado 3 minutos, Asami ya no podía seguir conteniendo la respiración así que salió a la superficie respirando agitadamente y se percató de que Korra todavía seguía ahí sin moverse. Al poco tiempo Korra salió a la superficie y ambas descansaban en el borde de la piscina.

Te gane –sonrisa triunfante de la Alfa-

Si claro… -haciéndose la enojada-

Bien entonces te espero el jueves a las 5 p.m. en la universidad –expreso el Avatar-

 _¿Jueves 5 de mayo?..._ ¿lo tenías todo planeado? –sabía exactamente a lo que se refería-

Claro que si… -sonreía burlonamente-

Está bien. Nos veremos ese día –dijo mientras salía de la piscina-

¿A dónde vas? –extrañada-

Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar, además ya se nos acabó el tiempo y en cualquier momento vendrá alguien a ocupar la piscina. –Sentencio la ingeniera-

Entiendo… -tono que denotaba un poco de tristeza de la Alfa-

Por cierto… no te olvides de venir temprano, para enseñarte. –señalo-

Ahh si es cierto… aunque no tendré tanta suerte para entrar otra vez. –Había sido pura casualidad poder entrar sin tener que destruir alguna puerta-

Cierto… -se acercó en donde estaba un bolso y saco algo de ahí- toma… -lo tiro en dirección del Avatar-

-Korra agarro el objeto- ¿Qué es esto? –sostuvo el objeto pero todavía no entendía que significaba-

Es la llave de la puerta, para que no te cueste tanto entrar –se fue en dirección a los vestidores-

 **Narra Korra**

 _Estaba todavía en la piscina mirando cómo se iba Asami al vestidor lo que me dijo enserio no me lo esperaba, me dejo atónita. Pero mi plan funciono mejor de lo que esperaba no solo tendría una cita con ella sino que ahora sería mi profesora de natación y pasaría más tiempo con ella._

 _No puedo esperar para vernos otra vez, aunque estoy consciente que debe ir a trabajar y tiene que estudiar, supongo que no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos así que tratare hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla cerca de mí en el poco tiempo que se nos conceda._

Korra seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Asami salir de los vestidores.

Nos vemos… -menciono Asami mientas agitaba su mano-

Hasta mañana –devolviéndole el saludo-

No te olvides de las clases –dijo lo suficientemente audible para Korra mientas abría las puertas y se iba-

No podría –susurro para sí misma-

Los días iban pasando Korra y Asami se encontraban como lo habían planeado. Asami pensaba que sería sencillo enseñarle al Avatar a realizar el estilo de pecho mejor de lo que lo había hecho sin embargo se equivocó, tres días y la paciencia de Asami estaba puesta a prueba.

 _Es como tratar de enseñarle a un niño inquieto._ –pensó mientas miraba al Avatar enojarse por no realizarlo bien-

Ambas estaban en el agua y Asami guiaba al Avatar mostrándole la posición de los brazos y piernas sin embargo a la morena hacer el movimiento de impulsarse con las manos hacia delante le costaba y se frustraba rápido.

Los primeros días iban a ser duros pero no se rendiría hasta enseñarle cómo hacerlo bien aunque también había algo más encerrado en el fondo de su corazón, quería pasar tiempo con la morena y lo poco que podía estar cerca de ella era valioso para la ingeniera y si esa era la única forma de encontrarse le bastaría por lo menos ahora.

 **Entrada De La Universidad Jueves 5 De Mayo**

Asami estaba de pie en frente de la universidad con todo lo que necesitaría para el viaje aunque también habían alumnos de la carrera de Derecho y Contabilidad además de la suya que es Administración De Empresas. Todos los alumnos estaban esperando el transporte que los llevase a su destino el cual era el resort en las montañas que patrocinaba la universidad o más bien su padre.

 **Narra Asami**

Por Raava estoy tan nerviosa, Korra lo había planeado todo lo que no entiendo cómo es que se enteró si no había venido en días a la universidad, sin embargo aquí estoy pagando la apuesta. Aunque me siento muy alagada por lo que hizo y la verdad quiero pasar estos días con ella.

Que suerte tuve que mamá aceptara que fuera por 2 días al resort que hizo papá para la universidad. Por suerte adelante todo el trabajo que tengo para poder irme y bueno cuando regrese tendré que ponerme al día otra vez.

 **Narra Korra**

Gracias a Pema, Tenzin me dio permiso de ir al resort en las montañas cerca de ciudad Republica. Me he esforzado bastante supongo que eso también ayudo.

Solo quiero pasar estos 2 días con Asami. Estoy tan feliz. Solo espero que no hayan inconvenientes y supongo que tendremos que reunirnos con Bolin, después de todo fue el que me dijo sobre el resort que hizo la universidad y así saldremos los 4 en "una cita doble"

Korra había llegado por fin a la universidad y en cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada Azula, Ginger y Kuvira la detuvieron.

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? –dijo Azula-

Siéntate con nosotras para que conversemos –menciono Kuvira-

Si es cierto. –Sentencio Ginger-

Korra se sentía acorralada, no sabía cómo rechazar a las 3 mujeres. No quería ser grosera así que a regaña dientes iba a aceptar la propuesta aunque la hiciera sentir incomoda. Sin embargo se acordó que tenía una cita y tenía que asistir sí o sí.

Yo… ¡uhhhh…! –sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo y movió su cabeza buscando como si hubiese algo que le alertaba que "esa sensación" era provocada por una persona hasta que a lo largo noto que Asami la estaba observando y después lo único que noto era como se alejaba-

¿Entonces qué dices? –Expreso Ginger-

Ahhh… lo siento tengo que… nos vemos –se apresuró a alejarse de las 3 mujeres mientras buscaba en qué lugar se encontraba Asami, había muchas personas sin embargo pudo olfatear el olor de la ingeniera-

Hola chicas… nosotros las podemos acompañar –dijo Tahno-

Es cierto –menciono Haru-

¿Qué dicen? Podríamos juntarnos todos –expreso Baatar jr.-

A las 3 mujeres no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta, después de todo Korra había huido así que solo les quedaba estar con ellos.

 **En La Fuente**

 _No puedo creer lo tonta que fui, ella prefiere pasar tiempo con sus admiradoras. Es como cualquier Alfa sediento de mujeres. Que decepción siento en este instante no creo seguir soportando esto. Tiene que tomar una decisión sé que no puedo preguntárselo sin embargo me carcome por dentro que tal vez se decida por ellas y no por mí. Esa es una posibilidad y me duele de solo pensarlo._

Asami estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

¿Asami? –Se acercaba más a la heredera-

¡No te acerques! –Seguía dándole la espalda a Korra-

¿Por qué no? –Daba un paso más-

¡No quiero! –Grito con la voz entrecortada-

Un nudo se formaba en la garganta de la Alfa y mordió su labio inferior, dio caso omiso a la petición de la heredera. Se acercó a su espalda y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la ingeniera.

La Alfa respiraba cerca del cuello de la heredera haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Asami no quería alejar esa agradable sensación que ahora le recorría el cuerpo llegándole a lo más recóndito de su ser.

¿Quieres que me aleje? –Susurro-

No… -su voz apenas era audible-

Se lo que piensas… y yo te escogería a ti –sentencio mientras seguía susurrando cerca del oído de la ingeniera-

Al escuchar las palabras de la morena, Asami se giró un poco encontrándose cara a cara con ella.

El Avatar todavía sostenía de la cintura a la ingeniera y en un movimiento Asami poso sus manos encima de las manos del Maestra e iba acercando su rostro al del Avatar.

Ambas estaban a punto de besarse…

[Todos acomódense para que puedan subir… -hablaba una persona a través del megáfono-]

Este acto sobresalto a ambas mujeres y se giraron en dirección al sonido proveniente de la entrada. Korra tomo de la mano a Asami.

Hay que irnos –rompió el silencio y miraba hacia adelante para que la ingeniera no notara su sonrojo-

Claro –balbuceo-

Habían viajado dos horas para llegar a su destino, Korra y Asami estaban cerca de Bolin y Opal. Y más alejados estaban las 3 admiradoras de Korra con los chicos, observándola y se podía notar el enojo en sus caras pues Korra las había rechazado y ya sabían el porqué.

El profesor los llamo a todos cuando llegaron a su destino les indico que debían escoger a 7 personas las cuales estarían juntas en los dormitorios, en la sala común y en los baños.

Todos iban buscando grupo sin importar la carrera así que Bolin atrajo a sus 3 amigas y solo le quedaba escoger a los otros 3.

¿Podemos estar en su grupo? –Expuso Ginger mientras se acercaba a Bolin-

Estamos bien así. –Dijo Asami-

Les hace falta 3 y nosotras somos 3. –Menciono Kuvira-

Encontraremos a otras personas –Asami ya estaba irritada pues no quería ver ni en pintura a esas 3 mujeres-

Veo que su grupo está completo. –Menciono el profesor a cargo-

Si así es… -ahora la que hablo era Azula-

De cuerdo váyanse a los dormitorios y acomódense, después vienen a la sala común para cenar.-fue lo último que dijo el profesor antes de irse-

Esperen chicas pensábamos que se iban a quedar con nosotros –dijo Baatar jr.-

Es cierto lo que dice Baatar jr. –Menciono Tahno-

¿Quieren cambiar de grupo? -pregunto Haru-

Si –respondió Asami-

No se preocupen por nosotras nos gusta este grupo -respondió Azula-

Nos vemos en la cena chicos así que no se preocupen por nada –menciono Ginger-

Los 3 chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones decepcionados pues esperaban que las 3 mujeres se quedaran con ellos sin embargo les tocaría conformarse con las otras personas con las que estaban.

Bien porque no nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones –expuso Kuvira mientras sujetaba del brazo a Korra-

Si es cierto vayamos… -Ginger tomo del otro brazo a Korra-

Gracias chicas pero creo que tengo que ir a… _inventa una buena excusa_ mmm… le dije a Asami que la acompañaría a… a… -ya no se le ocurría nada-

Vamos a dar un paseo –término de decir la ojos verdes-

Es cierto… ahora si me disculpan. –se soltó de las dos mujeres- luego las alcanzamos.

–ser acerco a Bolin y le susurro en el oído- no dejes que mi cama quede cerca de ellas.

Claro, claro… -Bolin tomo a Opal del brazo y se encaminaron a toda carrera a los dormitorios para escoger lugar-

Las 3 mujeres quedaron viendo con desprecio a la heredera pues ella se llevaba a Korra a un lugar muy alejado, Azula tuvo una idea seguirían a las dos mujeres pero de manera sigilosa cosas que solo podía hacer con ayuda de dos personas que la acompañaron al viaje.

 **Sendero De La Montaña**

-suspiro- _eso estuvo cerca otra vez…_

Como odio a esas mujeres –menciono la ingeniera para romper el silencio-

Bueno yo no. –Dijo el Avatar-

¿De qué hablas? –Se detuvo y volteo a ver a la morena-

Ellas son agradables sin embargo no me gusta su insistencia. Cuando evidentemente no me siento interesada en ninguna de las 3. –Expuso la morena mientras pensaba en las veces que logro hablar con cada una-

¿Enserio? –Pregunto Asami pues era la primera vez que Korra lo decía en voz alta que no estaba interesada en ninguna de esas 3-

Así es… de hecho estoy interesada por otra persona. –menciono la morena-

Ambas mujeres sostuvieron sus miradas. Asami sabía perfectamente a que se refería con lo antes dicho, no exactamente dijo su nombre pero en su interior sabía que se trataba de ella.

Korra iba a besar a Asami, estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Hasta que sintió que alguien más estaba ahí, podía olfatear su aroma y podía escuchar las ramas quebrarse.

¿Quién está ahí? –Korra se giró e instintivamente puso a la ingeniera detrás de ella- muéstrate ya –grito-

Nadie hacia señales, así que Korra decidió investigar.

Quédate aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos. –le dio indicaciones a Asami pues sabía que la más desprotegida era ella porque solo era una Beta.

De acuerdo pero no te tardes tanto –menciono, no estaba asustada pero tenía que seguirle la corriente a Korra pues todavía no le había revelado que era una Omega-

La Alfa buscaba en todas direcciones pero nada, el olor se había perdido entre la maleza sin embargo habían varias ramas esparcidas como dejando un rastro así que comenzó a seguirlo alejándose un poco más del lugar en donde se encontraba el sendero.

Asami por su parte estaba en el sendero todavía, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se aparecieron dos niñas más o menos de 14 y 15 años, y sin darle tregua la atacaron una de ellas utilizaba un estilo de pelea que bloqueaba el chi mientras la otra trataba de lanzarle dardos.

Desesperadamente trataba de esquivar los golpes y dardos que llegaban al mismo tiempo trato de devolverle los golpes pero era difícil pues quedo inutilizada cuando le bloquearon un punto vital en el brazo y pierna, trastabillo y eso fue suficiente para que una de las niñas le lanzara un dardo que le dio en el hombro, desmayándose en el acto.

Ambas se acercaron para darle el golpe final, sin embargo escucharon como alguien se iba acercando quebrando todo lo que se interponía en su paso haciendo más evidente su presencia, así que ambas decidieron irse dejando a la mujer inconsciente.

ASAMI… -se acerca rápidamente- por los espíritus quien te hizo esto…

Empezó a revisar a la ingeniera para ver si había alguna herida sin embargo solo se encontró con el dardo el cual guardo en su bolsillo, se percató que solamente estaba inconsciente y con unos cuantos moretones. Llevaba un poco de agua, lo suficiente para tratar de curar los moretones.

Después levanto a la mujer y la cargo estilo nupcial, iban en dirección a los dormitorios estaban lo suficientemente alejadas así que andarían por un buen rato caminando bajo la luz de la luna.

Korra… -susurro-

¡Asami! –Se detuvo- ¿Qué paso? –quería saberlo todo-

Unas… unas niñas me atacaron –trataba de poder formular bien las palabras-

¿Niñas? –estaba enojada consigo misma, solo había dejado unos minutos a la ingeniera y lo aprovecharon para atacarla, otra vez su miedo se acrecentó pues conocía el riesgo de que le siguieran pasando cosas malas a la mujer si ella decidía permanecer a su lado-

Estoy bien… -afirmo mientras ponía la mano en la mejilla de la morena pues había notado el semblante de preocupación que ahora mostraba-

Esto es mi culpa –le dijo-

Claro que no… -afirmo la ingeniera-

Yo… yo te protegeré te lo juro –sus palabras denotaban mucha decisión-

Lo acepto… -menciono la ojos verdes mientras sonreía-

Korra siguió caminando por el sendero, Asami apenas podía mover los brazos y difícilmente podría caminar así que la llevaría en sus brazos hasta que la ingeniera recuperara su movilidad.

Cada vez se hacía más tarde y como lo que tenía planeado pronto llegaría lo que estaba esperando.

Ya casi es hora, ¿nos detenemos por aquí? –Korra sabía exactamente lo que pasaría en unos minutos-

De acuerdo –sonreía y se acomodaba más en su pecho pues ya tenía conocimiento de las acciones de la morena-

Creo que aquí está bien, tiene una buena vista ¿no crees? –Dijo mientras coloco delicadamente a la ingeniera en una piedra y ella se sentó a su lado-

Si así es… -más que al paisaje se refería a la morena porque a pesar de ese momento "raro" que paso hace unos minutos disfrutaba de tenerla y mirarla tan de cerca incluso disfruto más cuando la llevaba en sus fuertes brazos y como con delicadeza la sostenía-

Mira… -señalo con su dedo al cielo-

-Asami estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente a la morena- ahh si si…

Ambas disfrutaron la lluvia de estrellas (meteoritos) que se presentaba ese día, Asami coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la morena haciendo que esta se acercara más a ella.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que decidieron volver a los dormitorios, Asami ya podía caminar por su cuenta y Korra iba muy cerca de ella pues temía que todavía algo le podría pasar a la chica.

Habían tomado un baño y se vistieron para irse a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde porque se quedaron lo más que pudieron para ver la lluvia de estrellas. Asami fue la primera en dormirse pero Korra no iba a poder conciliar el sueño el altercado no lo olvidaría y encontraría a los culpables. Inspecciono el dardo que aun tenia y lo olfateo para su extrañes esa fragancia estaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba así que decidió inspeccionar la habitación donde se dormían sus compañeros: Bolin, Opal, Kuvira, Ginger, Asami y Azula.

 _Eso es… -_ pensó para sí misma-

Había detectado que el olor de ese dardo también tenía el olor de Azula impregnado muy leve pero ahí estaba. Así que a primera hora enfrentaría a Azula pues pensaba que tal vez ella tenía algo que ver con lo que le paso a Asami.

 **La Mañana Siguiente**

Como lo tenía planeado, sujeto a Azula del brazo y la llevo a un lugar alejado para hablar. Expuso todo lo que había pasado y le enseño el dardo. Le dijo que el olor del dardo es igual al olor que tenía en su ropa anterior.

La Maestra Fuego negó todo alegando que tal vez alguien lo había plantado para quedar mal con la Alfa. La Maestra de los 4 elementos no sabía que pensar porque posiblemente ella tenía razón sin embargo olfateo el olor del dardo muy cerca de donde se encontraban así que decidió buscar rápidamente el olor antes de que se disipara.

Diviso a dos niñas y reconoció el olor que emanaba de ella pues Asami tenía impregnado ese mismo olor en su ropa después del ataque. Se acercó entonces las chicas la atacaron, Korra hizo Tierra-Control alzando un muro para evitar los dardos y cuchillos que llegaban a toda velocidad.

La otra niña se acercó rápidamente a ella utilizando la técnica de bloqueo del chi. Entonces empezó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Korra trataba de evitar que le dejaran inutilizable los brazos y las piernas y evitaba como podía los dardos y cuchillos.

Haciendo movimientos muy agiles lanzaba puños de Fuego alejando a la chica y cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejada utilizo Tierra-Control atrapándola.

Solo le faltaba una alzo rápidamente un muro para evitar los dardos que en poco tiempo se le acabarían y para ese entonces sería el momento de atacar. Pasaron los minutos y sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad.

Saco un poco de Agua y utilizo sus habilidades alargándola lo más que podía para tratar de alcanzar a la otra chica lográndolo con mucho éxito, hizo que el Agua se congelara en sus muñecas y la atrajo hasta donde ella se encontraba y una vez más utilizo Tierra-Control para atrapar a la otra chica.

Se acercó a ellas y les exigió que le dijeran todo. Y así las niñas confesaron que eran amigas de Azula y que ella las había enviado a atacar a Asami.

Ante las palabras Azula ya no podía negar que había sido ella por celos hacia la ingeniera, Korra observaba a las 3 chicas y les dio una advertencia pues no quería que este incidente se volviera a repetir y así sin más dejo a las 3 ahí y se fue directamente donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Asami, Korra, Bolin y Opal tuvieron la "cita doble" desayunaron, después fueron a dar un paseo a los alrededores de la montaña, almorzaron juntos y solo esperarían hasta que callera la noche. Todo había pasado con normalidad. En la noche los 4 continuaron viendo la lluvia de estrellas. Y al día siguiente partirían de regreso a Ciudad República.

Al llegar a la universidad Korra se despidió de todos pues como era costumbre tenía que ir a la isla para seguir con sus prácticas de Aire-Control.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Korra tenemos que hablar –expreso Tenzin no estaba contento por estos dos últimos días ya que en ausencia del Avatar habían pasado varias cosas-

¿Qué pasa? Oye si es sobre el viaje me diste tu aprobación recuerdas… -mencionaba la Alfa pues creía que era por eso que el Maestro estaba enojado-

No es por eso Korra lo que pasa es que… -suspiro- recuerdas acerca de los igualitarios. Sus actividades se han intensificado –dijo con un semblante serio-

Lo recuerdo me topé con un pequeño grupo de seguidores al llegar a la ciudad. _También me arrestaron por detener a la triple amenaza._ –La Alfa pensaba en lo que había pasado antes de entrar a la universidad-

Trata de no salir de la isla mientras las investigaciones se hagan pues no sabemos cuántos seguidores tienen y si van contra ti. –Dio la orden Tenzin-

No me puedo quedar aquí la cuidad necesita al Avatar y yo soy el Avatar –tono serio-

Entiende no podemos arriesgarnos a que te capturen y te quiten los poderes. –Menciono el Maestro- lo que deberías hacer es practicar más y dominar el último elemento para cuando llegue el momento puedas enfrentarte a él.

¿Tengo otra opción? –dijo la Maestra desanimada-

-Tenzin pone la mano en el hombro de la morena- sigue practicando y mejoraras. –Fue lo último que dijo y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar-

El día había trascurrido con normalidad, había practicado incluso meditado sin embargo todavía no lograba hacer alguna ráfaga de Aire. Al caer la noche ceno con la familia y después se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

 **Mensaje entrante…**

Asami: ¡Hola! Me preguntaba si ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Korra: No… solo estaré en la isla ¿porque tienes algo en mente?

Asami: Por supuesto. Ve al muelle a las 9:00 a.m. mi chofer te pasara trayendo.

Korra: De acuerdo nos veremos mañana.

Asami: ¡Nos veremos mañana y buenas noches Korra!

Korra: ¡Buenas noches Asami!

 **Fin De La Conversación**

 _No creo que a Tenzin le preocupe si me voy por unas cuantas horas_ –eso pensaba la Alfa pues entre más pasaba el tiempo más quería permanecer al lado de la ingeniera-

 _Será mejor que duerma, mañana será un gran día._

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… gracias a todos los que comentan, son un impulso para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Unos comentarios me hicieron pensar unas cosas, bueno una parte de mi personalidad se verá reflejada en Korra y algunos escenarios.**

 **Y bueno ya que voy haciendo eso. Quiero preguntarles algo:**

 **** ¿De qué país/nacionalidad leen el fic? Yo soy de Nicaragua.**

 **** ¿Qué signo zodiacal son y que elemento serian según su signo en el universo de la leyenda de Aang y Korra? Soy del signo libra y por ende soy un nómada del Aire.**

 **No es obligatorio que me respondan, pero ya que ustedes me van conociendo a través del fic yo también quiero conocerlos.**

 **Otra cosa les aseguro que trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo y que mi vida me deja. Como ya dije antes, les prometí que publicaría más seguido soy mujer de palabra y lo cumpliré por eso no se preocupen.**

 **Ruha: me encanta tu blog, ahí están 3 fic que están en mi top de los mejores que he leído. Así fue Korra se lo estaba ganando antes de que la asaltaran las dudas.**

 **Neal-DarkSide: jajaja ya lo creo xD gracias trato de ser la mejor persona posible, Jajajaj ok mi primer mandato será que tengamos muchas tiendas de anime, fic, videojuegos, deporte y por supuesto mucho KorrAsami (/*w*)/ lo se lo se contestó como si tuviera 10 años. Bueno soy de Nicaragua y pues no tengo ninguna red social o algo parecido solo una cuenta en Hotmail. Al día siguiente tenia exposición TwT**

 **Cryp: jajajaja si me lo imagino gente pervertida ñ/ñ**

 **Catching RE: jajaja así tiene que ser antes de "la cosa" como dice Varrik (espero no haberme confundido)**

 **KorrAsami: respecto a tu pregunta, jajaja por Raava o/o bueno ya veremos si me animo a hacer más de la temática omegaverse, quiero hacer contenido variado y algunos tendrán sus escenas sexys y otros no. Claro que leeré tus fic. Síganme LOS BUENOS Y DE MENTES SEXYS.**

 **Fercha: gracias por comentar y saldrán pronto.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: ahora si entendí. Gracias.**

 **Guest: gracias por comentar**

 **Kalu: gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia y sobre la música yo también soy muy fan de ese tipo de genero de hecho esa canción es mi favorita.**

 **MVZK: gracias por los elogios y me alegro que te guste mi trabaja.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	10. Chapter 8 1-2

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos 1-2 Verde Esmeralda

 **En El Muelle**

Ya era domingo, Korra se había escapado del templo y fue directamente al muelle estaba ansiosa por ver a Asami. Un auto recogió a la Alfa para llevarla directamente a la mansión de la familia Sato.

Las indicaciones que le dio el chofer a la morena fueron que una vez que llegaran seria guiada a la entrada de la mansión en donde seria recibida por Asami.

 **Entrada de la mansión**

Korra que bueno que viniste –se acercó a la Alfa y la abrazo-

Gracias por invitarme –respondió al abrazo-

Bien sígueme iremos a la piscina –dicho esto tomo la mano de la morena-

Ahh bueno… yo no sabía que vendría hacia la piscina y no traje nada que ponerme –dijo algo apenada-

No te preocupes por eso pero antes de que te cambies tienes que ir a saludar a los demás. –menciono-

¿Los demás? ¿A qué te refieres? –la Alfa estaba totalmente confundida-

Si invite a unas personas para que nos acompañen –expreso- espero que no te moleste.

En absoluto.-todavía seguía confundida-

 **Piscina De La Mansión**

Korra que bueno que viniste –saludo Bolin-

Sí. Asami nos dijo que te nos unirías –menciono Opal-

Korra que bueno verte –expreso Mako-

La Alfa estaba confundida, se preguntaba porque rayos Mako estaba ahí. Aunque sabía muy bien que nadie le diría a la ingeniera lo que había pasado con el altercado sin embargo nunca se esperó que exactamente el fuera uno de los invitados de Asami.

-la Alfa volteo a ver a Asami- ¿Qué hace el aquí? –pregunto-

¿De qué hablas? –extrañada-

¿Qué hace Mako aquí? –puntualizo-

Somos amigos –expreso la ingeniera-

Korra no sabía que pensar sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que era una mala idea estar cerca de el pues en cualquier momento podría haber una batalla de poder entre Alfas.

Mako salió de la piscina y se acercó a la Alfa.

¿Podemos ser amigos? –Le extendió la mano derecha a la morena-

El Avatar estaba en un total dilema, no podía rechazarlo si todos la estaban viendo pues demostraría que no era capaz de perdonar y seguir adelante. Aunque muy dentro de ella no confiaba tanto en el Maestro Fuego para hacer las paces no después de haberle demostrado como era en realidad. Así que no le quedó más remedio que fiarse en el por ahora.

Claro que si… -apretó con mucha fuerza la mano del Maestro Fuego-

Bolin otra vez había notado como el carácter de ambos chocaban así que se acercó a ellos.

Qué bueno chicos que ahora todos somos amigos otra vez –sonreía nerviosamente-

Así es Bolin –decía sarcásticamente la morena-

Bien ya que estamos todos porque no disfrutamos de la piscina –menciono la Sato-

Los chicos disfrutaron amenamente la convivencia que tenían así logrando reforzar los lazos de amistad. Sin embargo se podía sentir la tensión que provocaba Mako y Korra después de los "encuentros" que habían compartido difícilmente se podían agradar aunque hacían el mayor esfuerzo por tratar de soportarse.

Las horas pasaban para el grupo y eventualmente tuvieron que despedirse. Asami le ofreció a su chofer para que llevara a Opal, Bolin y Mako donde ellos desearan. Y así los 3 chicos se fueron dejando a la Maestra y la No-Maestra solas.

¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotras? –Miraba a la ingeniera- adivinare compras, maquillaje… –no se sentía tan entusiasmada con esa idea-

Pensaba en algo un poco más emocionante –sonreía- Vamos –tomo la mano de la Alfa-

De acuerdo –sonreía-

 **Pista De Carreras**

Wow no sabía que tenías una de estas –la Alfa estaba muy asombrada por todo lo que veía-

Jajaja es donde probamos los Sato-móviles. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – Mirar la cara de asombro de la morena le provocaba satisfacción-

Bueno yo… solo he conducido a mi perra-oso polar así que… -un tono de tristeza denotaba en su voz-

Descuida yo puedo manejar, de hecho hagamos una carrera. –Sentencio la heredera-

Le hizo señas a dos personas que estaban en uno de los autos para que se acercara. Les dijo que harían una carrera así que se prepararan para la salida.

La banderilla blanca les hizo la seña para que arrancaran y ambos autos salieron a toda velocidad. En la primera curva el auto rival las rebasa haciendo que Asami derrape sin embargo logro mantener el control del auto acercándose aún más a su rival, ambos iban peleando por la delantera.

Asami estaba muy confiada a pesar que el auto golpeaba las barras de seguridad, el otro auto intentaba rebasar a Asami otra vez sin embargo golpeo una de las llantas trasera haciendo que perdiera el control y las chicas lograron llevarse la victoria.

Eso fue increíble –menciono Korra-

Si lo es, manejar hace que me relaje –expreso la ingeniera- si quieres te puedo enseñar

¿Es enserio? –Fue lo único que pudo decir la Alfa pues estaba embobada por ver el cabello sedoso de Asami cuando se quitó el casco-

Si, vamos –dijo la ojos verdes-

Se fueron a un garaje para traer otro auto en el cual ella le enseñaría a manejar, uno más cómodo y liviano. Hizo que Korra se sentara en el asiento del piloto y ella en el copiloto.

Bien ahora has todo lo que yo te diga paso por paso –menciono la ingeniera tratando de tranquilizar a la Alfa pues denotaba en su cara el pánico que sentía-

De acuerdo –sostenía con rigidez en volante-

Relájate y respira hondo –dijo esto mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de la Maestra-

La Alfa solo asintió

Asami le daba indicaciones de cada función del auto tratando de que comprendiera lo mejor posible, le mostraba como hacer los movimientos de la palanca y demás del auto después de unos minutos de explicarle todo lo más difícil era arrancar y así se reflejó pues en los primeros dos intento el auto dio saltos bruscos y se atascaba.

La ingeniera casi se reía por ver la expresión de frustración de la morena. Le dijo que eso era de lo más normal y que no se preocupara pues el comienzo siempre es el más difícil.

Por fin habían arrancado y la morena iba más relajada mirando el camino. Mientras Asami le decía que hacer para aumentar de velocidad por lo menos a tercera ya que no quería que tuvieran un accidente.

Pasaron las horas y Korra había aprendido a manejar. Asami estaba complacida por ver a la morena feliz pues tantos esfuerzos dieron sus frutos. Continuaron dando vueltas por la pista pues la morena quería aprender más y más.

¿De qué color te gustaría? –Expreso la ojos verdes sin voltear a ver a la morena-

¿Color? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Estaba incrédula-

El auto… ¿de qué color te gustaría? –Se giró para ver directamente a la ojos azules-

Yo… yo no puedo aceptar un auto –nerviosa- es decir está bien con el hecho de que me hayas enseñado a conducir –lo dijo tan rápido que la ingeniera a penas le entendió-

¿Segura? –Pregunto pues creía que era buena idea regalarle un auto-

Lo estoy, además como le explicare a Tenzin que me regalaron un auto –sonreía-

Está bien. Estaciónate aquí para que vayamos a comer algo –le hizo señas para que metiera el auto en el garaje-

Si profesora Asami –lo dijo en tono burlón-

Ante las palabras de la Maestra Asami se sonrojo y giro su cara para que la morena no lo notara sin embargo la risa de ella demostraba que a pesar de todo si lo había notado.

Ya habían comido algunos aperitivos y Asami se le ocurrió que sería buena idea enseñarle algunos lugares de la casa. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la última puerta del pasillo.

Este es mi taller –menciono la heredera-

Sí que tienes muchas cosas –miraba todas las herramientas que tenía-

Así es. Siempre que tengo una idea vengo aquí y lo plasmo. –Se sentó en la silla-

Es inmensa esta habitación –seguía curioseando todo lo que sus ojos podían ver-

Después de caminar por toda la habitación Korra se acercó en donde se encontraba Asami ambas se miraban. La Alfa recordó algo y saco su celular para ver qué horas eran, no era tan tarde sin embargo supuso que Tenzin ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Creo que ya debería irme, Tenzin no estará tan feliz sin llego muy tarde –expreso la morena aunque sentía algo de tristeza pues el tiempo que había pasado con la ingeniera la hacía sentir muy bien-

Lo entiendo. Pero antes de que te vayas quiero mostrarte algo mas –se levantó y tomo la mano de la morena guiándola a su siguiente destino-

Entraron en una habitación amplia en donde se podía divisar un piano, Asami le ofreció asiento a la morena y esta obedeció.

La ojos verdes se sentó en el banco del piano, selecciono las hojas y las puso en el pequeño atril del piano, sus dedos estaban en la posición correcta, empezó a leer las primeras nota y comenzó a tocar lentamente. Recordaba cuantas veces practico esa misma canción para poder tocarla con mucha precisión.

Korra estaba asombrada de ver a la mujer tocar esa exquisita pieza de música, podía sentir como se relajaba aunque pensaba que era un tanto melancólica sin embargo seria ahora su nueva canción favorita pues Asami la estaba tocando para ella de manera tan precisa y delicada.

Pasaban los minutos y la Alfa no se perdía de un solo movimiento de la tez blanca podía sentir con que gracia tocaba cada una de las teclas bañando toda la habitación en donde se encontraban.

La Maestra seguía sorprendiéndose de todo lo que hacia la ojos verdes. _Una diosa._ Es lo que pensaba cada vez que la tez blanca hacia alarde de sus conocimientos y destreza destacándose entre toda la multitud. _Perfecta._ Es la única palabra que le hace justicia a lo que era referente a Asami Sato.

Asami había terminado de tocar la partidura y seguía dándole la espalda a Korra. La morena se levantó y se acercó a la tez blanca sentándose al lado de ella.

Eso fue hermoso –expreso la morena-

Gracias es la primera vez que toco esta canción para alguien –sonrojada-

Es un honor –menciono mientras se giraba para ver a la ingeniera- por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

Sonata número 14 Claro de Luna. Es una de mis favoritas –menciono la ingeniera con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-

Después de unos segundos la mirada de ambas chicas se encontraron y decían lo que sus labios no podían pues esas miradas estaban llenas de amor, honestidad y bondad. Podían sentir que ambas se pertenecían.

Korra poso su mano en el banco y se acercó un poco más. Haciendo lo mismo que la morena Asami puso su mano encima de la mano del Alfa y también se acercó.

Sus rostros se iban acercando más, estaban preparadas para sentir el manjar que ambas guardaban en sus labios. Querían saborear lo prohibido.

Tenían sus frentes pegadas esperando el siguiente movimiento.

 **Llamada entrante…**

El sonido hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran enserio no se lo esperaban.

 _Joder… ¿quién será?_ -pensaba la Alfa que estaba con ganas de dejar que siguiera sonando porque de verdad quería besar a la ojos verdes-

Tienes que contestar –susurro la ingeniera-

Déjalo tal vez dejan de insistir –dijo mientras se iba acercando para besar los labios de la ingeniera-

 **Llamada entrante…**

Era más persistente así que en últimas instancias era imposible ignorarlo.

Espíritus… espérame un momento –se apartó de la ingeniera y contesto la llamada-

Aló… si soy yo, si lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… ya lo sé… solo dame unos minu-… si si voy para allá.

 **Fin De La Llamada**

 _Ahora si estoy en problemas…_

Lo siento Asami tengo que irme antes de que manden a mis niñeras –Tenzin estaba muy molesto así que no le quedaba otro remedio que irse de inmediato a la isla-

Descuida lo entiendo. Le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve al muelle –estaba desanimada otro momento que es interrumpido-

Gracias por todo la pase genial contigo –trataba de animar a la ojos verdes-

También yo, espero verte pronto.-se encamino a la salida-

Así será después de todo tienes que seguir dándome lecciones y no me rendiré hasta aprender más profesora Asami. –tono divertido-

Sigues con eso –sonrojada-

Me gusta cuando te sonrojas –ríe-

Ya basta –la ponía más apenada-

Ambas se dispusieron a llegar a la salida, Korra se despidió de Asami con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

 _¿Tiene que ser siempre tan encantadora? ¿O es que ya me enamore de ella? Sea como sea hay algo que grita mi corazón con fuerza y es que la amo._ -era lo que pensaba Asami luego de la partida de su "amiga" al recordarla una sonrisa se formaba y el corazón se le aceleraba. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que repasaban una y otra vez los momentos vividos con la El Avatar.

Hija… hija… ¿te encuentras bien? –Yasuko le hablaba y ya estaba algo preocupada pues la tez blanca no le prestaba atención-

Mamá lo siento estaba pensando en algo… -sonrojada-

¿O en alguien? –Corrigió Yasu-

¿De qué hablas? Claro que no solo pensaba en… en… -ya ni sabía que decir-

¿Alguno de tus amigos te tiene así o me equivoco? –conocía a su hija esto no era típico de ella-

Bueno yo… -estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si contarle o quedarse callada-

Te conozco y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea –sentencio la mujer mayor-

Creo que me gusta alguien –la ingeniera no le diría de una vez quien era y que era lo que verdaderamente sentía-

¿Tienes miedo? –expreso pues en cosas del amor Asami era muy restringida por su padre sin embargo ella quería lo mejor para su hija-

Un poco, tal vez papá no lo aceptara –era una de las tantas cosas que Asami temía y era que su padre se sintiera decepcionado de ella-

Hija… -la abraza- descuida tu padre aceptara si alguien llega a tu vida y te hace muy feliz además ya quiero conocer a mi yerno –sonreía-

Mamá –estaba totalmente avergonzada en los brazos de su madre pues esos comentarios estaban un poco fuera de lugar por decir así- de hecho no es "el" si no "ella" –susurro sin querer-

¿Ella? ¿Es una chica? –se separó de su hija totalmente sorprendida-

 _Ya metí la pata…_ ahh si… es una chica… -puso ambas manos en su cara, pues no quería ver la reacción de su madre al enterarse de tal noticia-

Eso es totalmente nuevo para mí, sin embargo tienes todo mi apoyo porque si esto te hace feliz. Tu padre y yo lo aceptaremos –menciono la matriarca totalmente segura de su decisión-

Gracias mamá –ahora era Asami quien abrazaba a su madre, pues ante la respuesta estaba muy aliviada-

Por cierto, debes de querer demasiado a esa persona –menciono la mujer mayor-

¿A qué te refieres? –No entendía del todo esa pregunta-

Hija… ¿Estabas tocando el piano? –Interrogaba la matriarca-

Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? –le había parecido demasiada extraña esa pregunta-

No has tocado esa melodía en años y nunca dejaste que nadie te viera tocarla. Incluso a nosotros, te negabas rotundamente. –Hacía mención Yasu-

Si lo recuerdo… -trataba de acordarse porque nunca dejo que sus padres la vieran tocar esa canción pero no lo lograba-

Me sorprendí mucho que estuvieras tocando esa pieza musical. Esa chica debe ser muy afortunada de tenerte –Yasu cada vez que podía resaltaba lo espectacular que era su hija-

Mamá basta me harás sonrojar. –ya estaba roja como un tomate-

¿Entonces cuando conoceré a mi nuera? –ahora si haría que el rojo de la cara de Asami se tornara en uno más intenso-

Por Raava… yo… yo no lo sé –sintió una punzada en su pecho-

¿Pasa algo? –Estaba confundida por lo rápido que cambio la actitud de la ingeniera-

Ella y yo no salimos todavía, hizo unas cosas y le dije que tenía que ganárselo –estaba pensando si fue buena idea, pero por todo lo que hizo tenía que ser así-

Eso lo entiendo… tienes que demostrarle quien manda… -ríe porque de cierta forma le hacía recordar unas cosas-

Gracias por todo tu apoyo mamá, no sé qué haría sin ti… -Asami se sentía muy feliz por el apoyo de su madre sin embargo algún día tendría que enfrentar a su padre-

Siempre te apoyare cariño, ahora vayamos a la sala y esperemos a que tu padre venga para cenar –menciono la mujer mayor-

 **Calles De Ciudad Republica**

Korra miraba por la ventana mientras se dirigía al muelle, sin embargo algo noto y le dijo al chofer que estaba bien si se bajaba aquí.

Se acercó a un hombre que tenía un volante con la cara enmascarada de Amon. Agarro al hombre del brazo y lo arrincono en un callejón.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? –iba a averiguar exactamente lo que estaba pasando-

No te diré nada Avatar –menciono el hombre-

Korra ante las palabras del hombre saco su lado licántropo con intención de que hablara sin tener que hacerle nada.

¿Estás seguro de eso? –esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacerlo hablar-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -el hombre solo era un Beta y un No-Maestro- hoy se reunirán y nos revelaran algo pero no dijeron que era.

¿Dónde? –ante las palabras del hombre ella quería saber todo lo que pasaba con los igualitarios-

Yo… yo no lo sé –estaba vigilado no podía decir más de la cuenta-

No me hagas perder la paciencia… -utilizaría mas métodos para hacerlo hablar-

Solo nos dieron esto y nos hablaron acerca de la revelación nada más –sostenía en sus manos temblorosas el papel-

Dámelo –exigió la El Avatar- ahora vete de aquí –dijo mientras soltaba al hombre-

Miraba el papel sin embargo no entendía nada tampoco salía exactamente donde iban a reunirse sin embargo miro la parte de atrás que parecía un mapa y con eso en mente se dirigió a la reunión.

 **Escondite De Los Igualitarios**

(Toc toc…)

Adelante… -expreso Amon-

Señor según nuestros informantes El Avatar sabe dónde nos reuniremos ¿quiere que hagamos algo al respecto? –Menciono un hombre con una máscara-

No, déjala que venga y sea testigo de lo que le haremos a todos los Maestros –dijo Amon-

Si señor –ante esto el hombre salió de la habitación dejando solo al enmascarado-

 **Reunión**

Korra había entrado sin problemas y llevaba otro tipo de ropa para no ser reconocida. Tras hacer la presentación y salir al escenario Amon miraba directamente al público, cosa que hizo que Korra se estremeciera.

El público conformado por No-Maestros clamaba a su "salvador"

Amon daba un discurso tratando de conmover a todos los presentes y acrecentando el odio ante los Maestros.

Hizo mención de que El Avatar había llegado no hace mucho a ciudad republica lo que el público abucheaba a la mujer.

Alego que sus poderes traerían equilibrio al mundo sin embargo menciono que ella estaba equivocada porque lo único que había traído al mundo era sufrimiento y guerra en todas las eras y que él iba a cambiar todo eso.

Les iba a revelar que era capaz de hacer con la ayuda de los espíritus pues expreso que había sido elegido con el poder de hacer que hubiera igualdad. La facultad de arrebatarle el poder a alguien permanentemente.

Korra estaba muy molesta e incrédula ante las palabras del hombre pero no podía hacer nada, había demasiada gente inocente como para hacer un alboroto.

Los enmascarados trajeron a varias personas para hacerles una demostración de su poder uno de ellos era el líder de la triple amenaza.

Para hacerlo justo dejaría que se defendiera y así empezó la pelea del Maestro-Fuego contra Amon.

El enmascarado esquivaba cada ráfaga de Fuego lanzada por el Maestro incluso el Trueno. Parecía que Amon sabía exactamente a donde irían y logro acercarse lo suficiente para utilizar su técnica eliminando el Fuego y Trueno Control del hombre para siempre.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta ante tal acción y así mismo estaba Korra.

La era de los Maestros ha terminado y una nueva era de igualdad ha comenzado –fueron las últimas palabras de Amon-

Korra estaba conmocionada por ver lo que hacía Amon y decidió irse inmediatamente de ahí. Empujaba a todos a su paso e iba acercándose más a la salida hasta que alguien la detuvo.

¿A dónde crees que vas? –Menciono el hombre-

Tengo cosas que hacer así que déjame pasar… -decía mientras empujaba lejos al hombre-

Te estábamos esperando –menciono un enmascarado-

El hombre ataco a la Alfa y ella se defendió enviándole pedazos de rocas haciendo que el hombre cayera en el acto. Ante la acción todos miraron a la mujer y los secuaces de Amon la iban a atacar. Lo único que le quedaba era destrozar la puerta y salir corriendo del lugar.

Así que le dio una patada a la puerta partiéndola por la mitad y utilizo Tierra-Control para alzar un muro donde antes estaba la puerta con eso le daría un poco de ventaja y así lograr escapar.

Los hombres trataban desesperadamente de quitar la roca para seguir a la mujer y una vez que lo lograron. El jefe de ellos dio la orden para seguirla sin embargo Amon los detuvo alegando que ella sería la mensajera perfecta para decirle al mundo el poder que el poseía.

Korra iba desesperada en dirección al muelle, tomo el ferri y se dirigió al Templo Del Aire a contarle todo lo que había pasado a Tenzin.

 **Templo Del Aire**

Necesitamos hablar –Korra había entrado con un estruendo por la puerta principal-

Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ¿Cómo pudiste irte? ¿Que hubiéramos hecho si Amon te secuestra? –Decía el hombre con mucha severidad-

Vi a Amon y fui testigo de su poder –su tono era muy serio-

Te dije que no dejaras la isla –menciono el Maestro-

Lo se Tenzin sin embargo hubo una pista y la seguí vi con mis propios ojos como él le arrebató el poder a una persona tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo –sentía miedo pues no quería que eso le pasara a ella-

Por favor ese plan es demasiado precipitado –menciono el Maestro-

Claro que no, es muy efectivo –decía la morena con total seguridad-

Y ¿Qué harás? ¿Repartirás justicia a todos? ¿Entraras derribando puertas? ¿Te enfrentaras tu sola a todo el ejercito que el posee? Lo único que lograras es que te quiten los poderes, incluso podrían matarte –Tenzin tenía toda la razón Korra ni siquiera podía hacer Aire-Control

Yo… -Korra sabía que el Maestro tenía toda la razón- de acuerdo no haremos nada por ahora.

Paciencia, tienes que entrenar más y así podremos derrotarlo. Ahora vallamos a cenar y luego hablaremos de tu castigo por desobedecerme otra vez –habiendo dicho esto el Maestro le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara-

Si señor –estaba en problemas otra vez sin embargo había valido la pena en parte-

 **Casa De Los Satos**

La noche había transcurrido con normalidad, Asami no hablaría con tanta transparencia con su padre así como lo hacía con su madre, sin embargo tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo si quería estar con la Alfa sin esconderse pues la opinión de su padre eres demasiado valiosa y quería con todas sus fuerzas que aprobara su "relación" que no había comenzado pero era más que evidente que ahí estaba.

Señor tiene una llamada –dijo uno de los sirvientes-

¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo con mi familia? Les he dicho que no me pasen llamadas –dijo con seriedad Hiroshi-

Así le dije señor, pero no me hizo caso. Me pidió que escribiera esto y se lo diera para que usted comprendiera –el sirviente le dio un papel con algo escrito-

-sostuvo el papel revisando la palabra escrita ahí- Pásame la llamada a mi estudio –expreso Hiroshi mientras se levantaba-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la actitud del hombre, sin embargo era "normal" ya que él es el que inventaba los prototipos para Industrias Futuro y a veces los inversionistas se contactaban con él personalmente para cerrar un negocio.

 **Estudio De Hiroshi**

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba en la habitación y tomo la llamada que sabía que era demasiado importante como para no atenderla.

El embarque zarpó hace media hora yo mismo lo supervise –le menciono Hiroshi-

Empresario: de acuerdo, una vez que lleguen cerraremos el trato

Me parece bien, por cierto ¿cuándo veré al comprador? –Hiroshi no había hecho negocios como este antes así que estaba un poco inseguro-

Empresario: ya sabes las reglas, harás el negocio a través de mí

De acuerdo, si mis cálculos son correctos mañana llegarían y en cuanto esté en el puerto cerramos el trato. –quería cerrar lo más pronto posible el trato para tener su paga-

Empresario: me parece bien

 **Fin De La Llamada**

Al finalizar la llamada Hiroshi empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace meses atrás pues se sorprendió mucho la solicitud de ese "artefacto".

 **Flashback De Hiroshi**

Hiroshi estaba en su escritorio de la universidad y un empresario misterioso llego a hacerle una visita personal. El director no reconoció a su nuevo "comprador" sin embargo la oferta que le hacía era muy jugosa e inevitablemente aceptaría inventar cualquier artefacto para él.

Hagamos negocios –dijo una mujer de cabello negro y largo, tenía una especie de concha marina en la frente y llevaba un atuendo de color purpura-

¿Dices que tu jefe quiere este tipo de guantes y maquinas? –Pregunto el director al ver el dibujo que tenía en sus manos-

Así es. Te pagara muy bien por esto así que tienes que hacerlo rápido –expreso la mujer y le entrego un maletín con un adelanto-

De acuerdo y ¿cuantos necesita? –Hiroshi quería saber todo acerca del trato-

Necesita esta cantidad y todo lo descrito aquí. –Le paso una hoja con las especificaciones- Llámeme a este número para cuando ya lo tenga listo –le paso una pequeña hoja donde tenía escrito el numero-

Son demasiados para el poco tiempo que me da y además necesito averiguar cómo hacer que funcionen –sabía que era todo un reto para el-

Usted hágalo y mi jefe le pagara el triple de lo que le estoy dando ahora –la mujer demostraba bastante seriedad-

De acuerdo, yo le avisare cuando los tenga listo –menciono el director-

La próxima vez que yo lo llame espero que el pedido ya vaya llegando al puerto de mi jefe –diciendo esto la mujer se levantó y se fue-

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Hiroshi pensaba en todo el dinero que ganaría con esta venta pues el adelanto estaba muy bien lo cual ayudo a hacer todo el ensayo y error. Sin embargo había puesto parte de los activos de la compañía para lograr hacer todo lo que pedía la mujer misteriosa y su comprador misterioso.

No cabía margen de error en este negocio por eso contrato al doble de personas para custodiar el embarque que había zarpado en dirección al Reino Tierra como lo había puesto la mujer en una de las tantas hojas que le dio con las especificaciones y donde tendría que llevar todo.

Se encontraría con ella al día siguiente para cerrar el trato y por fin recibir la paga por todo.

 **Restaurante De Ciudad Republica**

Aquí esta lo que pidió señorita –dijo el mesero mientras ponía el plato en la mesa-

Gracias –respondió secamente-

Antes de degustar su plato la mujer llamo a su jefe para confirmarle lo del embarque.

 **Llamada saliente…**

Ya confirme lo del embarque y va en camino… En absoluto… Gracias señorita –la mujer misteriosa llamaba a su contacto confirmando acerca del negocio-

 **Fin De La Llamada**

La mujer se sumergió en sus pensamientos recordando cómo había sido el negocio y como ganaría dinero fácilmente sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Bien es hora de comer… -menciono la mujer-

 **Oficina Principal**

Toc Toc…

Adelante –menciono un hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio-

Ella ya lo confirmo y va en camino –dijo la mujer-

De acuerdo llama al señor Amon y dile que valla por el –expreso el hombre-

Si señor –expreso la mujer mientras salía de la oficina de su jefe-

 **Escritorio**

 **Llamada saliente…**

Dile a tu jefe que el embarque tiene pocos minutos de haber zarpado de ciudad república… Así es, es el momento perfecto para interceptarlo –la secretaria tenía que contactar a la mano derecha de Amon para decirle la noticia-

 **Fin De La Llamada**

 **Escondite De Los Igualitarios**

Toc toc…

Adelante –menciono Amon-

Señor nos acabaron de confirmar la entrega –dijo el hombre enmascarado-

Muy bien, llévate a unos cuantos y tráiganme esa mercancía. –Expreso Amon-

Si señor –dijo el súbdito y salió de la habitación-

 **Narra Amon**

Bien ciudad república en unos días serás radicado de todos los maestros y después el mundo completo para que por fin haya igualdad.

Solo espera y veras…

Después de recibir esta mercancía y la siguiente tomaremos el control de toda ciudad republica pues no habrá alguien que nos detenga ni siquiera esa mediocridad de El Avatar porque una vez que le quite los poderes será inservible.

 **Habitación De Hiroshi Y Yasuko**

¿Todo está bien? –Pregunto la matriarca-

Así es cariño, solo es el negocio del que te hable hace unos meses y por fin mañana pagaran por todo –dijo el director-

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, es decir desde cuando hemos hecho negocios de esta forma –expreso preocupada-

Lo se… sin embargo la paga es muy buena y así aumentara la reputación de la empresa –él tenía en mente al futuro de la empresa-

Sabes que no lo necesitamos y menos si el comprador utiliza un intermediario –estaba sospechando que tal vez había "gato encerrado"-

Mi amor no te preocupes por nada. Ya mañana no habrá de que preocuparse y después de esto prometo no volver a hacer más este tipo de negocios para que estés más tranquila –dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa-

Escucha muy bien lo que estás diciendo, después de todo me pusiste a cargo por una razón –menciono la mujer pues era muy inteligente para este tipo de negocio y sabía muy bien que a veces era mejor rechazar una oferta-

Está bien… -resignado-

¿Has hablado con Asami? –Pregunto Yasu-

No hay nada de qué hablar… -respondió con seriedad-

Es tu hija ¿recuerdas? Creo que a veces sería bueno que hablaras con ella para saber cómo se siente al respecto – lo dijo con intensión de que hablaran acerca de los sentimientos de Asami pues Hiroshi se perdía de eso pretendiendo que ella no los tenía-

Ya sé que es mi hija, pero creo que no es buena idea hablar con ella acerca de eso. Es decir ya sé que no estaremos siempre con ella por eso he buscado un pretendiente que sea muy bueno y que la cuide –expreso el hombre pues todavía no tenía a nadie en mente-

No me refería a que le buscaras a alguien sino a que hablaras con ella para saber si ya hay alguien en su vida –no le iba a decir lo que hablo con su hija sin embargo quería ir suavizando la noticia para cuando Asami decidiera dar a conocerla oficialmente-

Ella no tiene a nadie en su vida, la conozco y he cuidado de ella, por eso estoy en la universidad para vigilarla más de cerca y no se valla con cualquiera que quiera aprovecharse de ella, de todo lo que tenemos. Y no dejare que un don nadie se lleve a mi pequeña, por eso voy a buscar a un buen hombre que se la merezca –sentencio el hombre mayor-

 _Como se hecha de ver que no conoces a tu propia hija… solo espero que no hagas nada imprudente cuando nuestra pequeña te diga que está enamorada de una mujer y que la hace muy feliz_ –pensaba Yasuko mientras miraba lo testarudo que era su esposo-

Después de esa pequeña conversación ambos iban a dormir, mañana sería un gran día y todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ese negocio. Había la probabilidad de que el negocio traería la gloria a Industrias Futuro o la desgracia de la misma.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… por si quieren saber cuál es la canción que interpreto Asami:** **watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan, me hacen sentir genial ñ.ñ7**

 **Hoy les deje otro One Shot que se titula EL ESCONDITE.**

 **Sobre todo agradezco a las personas que respondieron mis preguntas, me siento muy feliz de que personas de diferentes nacionalidades lean el fic y les guste.**

 **¿Me permitirían el atrevimiento de agregarlos a un fic? Irían sus nombres y los datos que me dieron, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo. Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Bueno aquí les va otra pregunta: antes de leer más a fondo la historia ¿qué genero pensaron/creyeron que yo era? Hombre O Mujer, un poco de ambos.**

 **En lo personal me deje guiar por los nombres y algunos que pensé que eran hombres son mujeres y viceversa.**

 **¿Por eso ustedes que genero son? Hombres O Mujeres.**

 **Cryp: Jajajaj no había entendido muy bien lo que dijiste hasta después. Bueno tienes razón espero corregir eso con los siguientes. Vaya tu signo es… es… –impactada-**

 **Kitsune Aestus: bienvenida de nuevo, ya se me hacía raro que no hayas comentado todavía, eres una de las más exigentes. Me alegro que estés devuelta y que te hayan encantado. Por cierto eres una de las que ganaron el reto así que puedes hacer la pregunta cuando lo creas más conveniente. OMG tu signo –muere lentamente-**

 **Soulwolf Dark: ajajaj ya lo creo. Jajaj a veces los poderes femeninos de las mujeres pueden domar a quien sea. Y más si es una mujer como Asami Sato. Don Hiro no es malo recuerda que puse que él no tenía nada que ver con ellos. xD ninguno acertaste eres del elemento del Agua. Por cierto ¿quién es tu ídolo? Tú también cuídate y suerte.**

 **HanelBluma Tanu: pronto n.n**

 **Ruha: jajajaja. Ya van por el buen camino. Ya los quiero leer n.n**

 **Ruki jr-chan: bienvenida, soy feliz que te pongas feliz. Jajaja tienes razón se está poniendo bueno. Saluditos ñ.ñ tu signo es genial como todos los cáncer que conozco.**

 **: gracias por responder. Tu signo sin duda alguna es muy fuerte.**

 **Zhyo jarjayez: ya lo creo. Me gusta tu signo es genial. Aunque es cierto algo irónico.**

 **MVZK: otro cáncer es genial. Me alegro que te guste.**

 **Guest: gracias por participar. Otro sagitario vaya –impactada-**

 **Catching RE: jajaj si si.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	11. Chapter 8 1-3

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos 1-3 Azul Marino

 **Ciudad Republica Times**

Atacan barco perteneciente a Industrias Futuro, lo que según informes haciende a numerosas pérdidas para la empresa dirigida por la multimillonaria Yasuko Sato.

Según los sobrevivientes en la madrugada de hoy unos hombres de identidad desconocida atacaron el barco cuando iba rumbo al Reino Tierra. Los atacantes utilizaron dardos tranquilizantes lo cual dejaron inconscientes en segundos a todos los tripulantes así que ninguno de los que estaban a bordo pudieron dar alguna pista que diera con el paradero de los agresores.

En una entrevista con la empresaria Yasuko Sato aseguro que utilizaría todo su poder para dar con la identidad de las personas que atacaron el barco y que paguen por sus actos.

Sin embargo según la información de una fuente confidencial este ataque podría poner en banca rota a toda la empresa pues fueron utilizados muchos recursos para crear lo que sea que llevaba ese embarque, que hasta ahora solo los Gerentes Generales saben exactamente cuál era la mercancía que era transportada.

 **Oficina Del Director**

NOOOO… NOOO… -Hiroshi hizo un alboroto en su oficina tirando todo lo que había encontrado a su paso pues la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa-

Estaba muy molesto por lo que había leído en el periódico, la venta había resultado en un total desastre y su empresa pagaría los platos rotos.

Tenía que ir a Industrias Futuro a enmendar su error por ende cerraría la universidad pues no tenía otra opción él era el que dirigía cada centímetro de la universidad y no confiaba mucho en dejar a alguien más a cargo de su universidad y a menos que resolviera el problema lo más pronto posible la universidad estaría cerrada.

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Empresario: ya leí el periódico y mi jefe no te pagara nada

Solo espérenme unos días y podrán tener su mercancía –Hiroshi estaba muy nervioso por esto-

Empresario: teníamos un acuerdo

Lo sé, sin embargo no esperaba que esto sucediera. Dile a tu jefe que encontrare ese embarque y se lo enviare –tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias y como iba a explicar todo lo ocurrido-

Empresario: mi jefe ya no confía en usted, teníamos un acuerdo y usted lo rompió así que no recibirá absolutamente nada

Por favor deme unos cuantos días y el obtendrá todo lo que pidió –el director necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia pues no podía cubrir las pérdidas que tenían en la empresa-

Empresario: un día mas

Lo entiendo –tenía que arreglar todo lo más pronto posible-

 **Fin De La Llamada**

Toc… toc…

Adelante –menciono el director-

Señor ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto su secretaria-

No. Quiero que le des una noticia a todo el personal docente y universitario –expreso Hiroshi con un tono de enojo-

Si señor y que les digo –expreso la mujer-

La universidad estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso –menciono el hombre mayor pues tenía que irse lo más rápido posible-

Si señor –dijo la secretaria mientras salía de la oficina de Hiroshi-

Hiroshi tomo unos cuantos papeles y salió de su oficina tenía que ir rápidamente a industrias futuro.

 **Cafetería**

(Bocinas) se les avisa a todos los alumnos, maestros y personal que la universidad estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso por órdenes del director Hiroshi Sato.

Todos estaban confundidos por la noticia, todavía nadie sabía porque razón la universidad estaría cerrada y no había personas a quien preguntarle así que todos se tendrían que ir a sus respectivas casas pues los dormitorios también eran parte de la universidad y como tal también estarían cerrados.

¿Ahora qué haremos? –Bolin se sostenía la cabeza-

Tranquilo ya veré que haremos hermanito –menciono Mako-

Lo mismo digo –dijo en tono triste Opal-

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? –Pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros-

¿No escuchaste la noticia? –Expreso Mako-

Claro que sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso? –la morena estaba confundida-

Pues no tenemos a donde ir, la universidad será cerrada y nosotros 3 quedaremos en la calle –expreso Bolin-

Ah eso… -ya había comprendido porque sus compañeros estaban actuando de esa manera-

Si así es, Bolin, Opal y yo vivíamos en los dormitorios y ahora que lo van a cerrar no tendremos a donde ir –expreso Mako mientras pensaba en algún plan-

Yo puedo ayudarlos, solo hare una llamada –menciono la morena pues el templo tendría espacio para todos-

No gracias, yo me las arreglare para encontrar un lugar –menciono Mako sin embargo nadie le prestaba atención pues la noticia alegro a Opal y Bolin, y ambos abrazaron a la morena-

Chicos tranquilos hablare con Tenzin para que les dé lugar en el templo así que lo llamare para que vayamos allá –dijo la morena-

Los 3 chicos miraban a la morena hablar por teléfono, estaban algo incrédulos pues El Avatar caminaba de un lado a otros hasta que se detuvo y les dio la noticia. Tenzin les daría un lugar en donde vivir hasta que la universidad abriera sus puertas otra vez.

Korra les dio la indicación de que fueran a buscar sus cosas y la vieran en el puerto para ir a la isla. Pues ella tendría que hacer algo antes de encontrarse con sus compañeros.

El Avatar hizo otra llamada

 **Llamada Saliente…**

¿En dónde estás? –Pregunto la morena-

Asami: voy para mi casa. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bueno ya que no tendremos clases me preguntaba si querías que hiciéramos algo hoy. –se le había ocurrido una buena idea después de todo sus compañeros estarían en el templo-

Asami: ¿algo como qué?

No se… tal vez ir a la playa o algo parecido –de antemano tenía todo planeado y esa era la escusa perfecta-

Asami: me parece bien

¿En dónde estás? –Solo faltaría ir por la ojos verdes-

Asami: estoy en la entrada de la universidad

Bien no te muevas de ahí –la Alfa estaba muy emocionada por lo que harían esa mañana-

Asami: de acuerdo

 **Fin De La Llamada**

Después de salir de la cafetería Korra se dirigió a la entrada donde Asami la esperaba, al llegar le dijo que tenían que reunirse con los demás en el puerto para ir a la isla la tez blanca estaba confundida pensaba que solo serían ellas dos.

El camino hacia el puerto fue algo silencioso, una vez que llegaron al puerto, todos se subieron en un ferri para dirigirse al templo.

Cuando ya habían desembarcado todo gracias a los monjes, Korra les dijo que quería que se sintieran bienvenidos en la isla pues por ahora sería su hogar hasta que volvieran a abrir la universidad. Los 3 hijos de Tenzin llegaron a ver a sus nuevos compañeros y de inmediato Meelo le hacía ojos a Asami lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

Ikki les hizo un recorrido indicándoles que a la izquierda era donde dormían los bisontes voladores, les señalo el templo que construyo Aang y la derecha era donde cultivaban lo que comían.

Bolin fue el primero en hablar.

Tengo un par de preguntas… -menciono el Maestro Tierra- ¿esta es una isla vegetariana? ¿Allá es donde entrenan Aire-Control? ¿Tenemos que usar ropa de monje? ¿Nos darán un bisonte a cada uno? Y la última pregunta ¿Cuántos arboles hay en esta isla?

Ikki estaba pensando en cada pregunta que le había hecho Bolin hasta que decidió responder

Si, si, no, no y es 1552 –respondió Ikki-

Todos la miraron con desconcierto no podían creer lo inteligente que era ella.

Y ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? –Pregunto Mako-

Eres niño, te quedaras en el lado de los niños –menciono Meelo-

Yo les mostrare su dormitorio –Jinora iba a guiar a Mako y Bolin-

Nos encontraremos aquí después y traigan traje de baño –menciono Korra- y Meelo porque no vas con ellos

Nos veremos luego hermosa mujer –fue lo último que dijo el pequeño a Asami-

Ikki y yo te llevaremos a tu habitación Opal –menciono Korra- y Asami ¿podrías acompañarnos?

Por supuesto –menciono la ingeniera-

Los chicos habían dejado sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y se volvieron a encontrar en la entrada.

Bien, porque no nos divertimos en la playa –menciono Korra-

Esa es una gran idea –expreso Opal felizmente-

Si deberías irnos ya –dijo Bolin-

Yo creo que no es buena idea –Mako estaba más gruñón de lo normal-

Vamos y aprovechemos este hermoso día… _conque lo tenías planeado todo_ –pensaba Asami, pues Korra no la dejaba de sorprenderla con cada ocurrencia-

Los 4 iban caminando mientras Korra los guiaba a su destino, pero se detuvo.

Chicos vamos o ¿no quieren divertirse un rato? –la Alfa miraba a los 3 niños que se habían quedado atrás-

SIIII… -dijo Meelo, Ikki y Jinora-

Todos iban en camino a la playa, una vez llegaron empezó la diversión.

Asami los observaba pues ella no había llevado traje de baño y se limitó a sentarse en una roca. _Todos parecen unos niños_ –pensó la ojos verdes-

Estaban en un lugar profundo y a Korra se le ocurrió la idea de hacer Tierra-Control y lanzarse ella misma para hacer un clavado. Bolin hizo lo mismo sin embargo cayo de panza a lo que Opal acudió a su rescate. Los 3 hijos de Tenzin hacían lo mismo con su Aire-Control y así estuvieron un buen rato.

Mako estaba como siempre de gruñón y más por estar cerca de Korra porque a pesar de la tregua no dejaban de ser enemigos declarados por el amor de la ingeniera aunque era más que evidente que la ojos verdes prefería al Avatar.

La ingeniera se divertía mucho a pesar de no estar en el Agua con ellos, le causaba mucha ternura al ver a la Alfa jugando con los 3 Maestros-Aire.

La Maestra de los 4 elementos sentía que alguien la miraba y se giró para ver a la ojos verdes que sonreía y pensó que esa sonrisa era dedicada a ella.

Ven aquí rápido –grito la Alfa-

Estas loca Avatar –contesto la ingeniera-

Korra salió rápido del Agua y se acercó a la mujer de cabello negro.

Vamos será divertido –trataba de convencerla con una gran sonrisa-

Yo… -tartamudeaba esa sonrisa la hacía derretirse-

Unos segundos después las dos mujeres sintieron que les caía Agua y ambas miraron en dirección a la playa y era que Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, Opal y Bolin les tiraban Agua en su dirección. Los Maestros Aire hicieron una ráfaga lo que enviaba más Agua.

Para vengarse la Alfa hizo Agua-Control creando una gran ola que hizo que los 5 quedaran sumergidos.

Korra harás que se ahoguen –expreso preocupada la ingeniera-

Tranquila… -Korra hizo Agua-Control otra vez haciendo que los 5 estuvieran en una esfera de Agua y los atrajo a la orilla- para que no se metan con la Alfa –mostrando sus músculos-

¡A ella! –Grito Opal-

Los 5 se abalanzaron encima del Avatar haciendo que cayera en la arena y le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas.

Tranqui… -ríe- esper… -ríe- basta yaa… -la Maestra no podía hablar bien hasta lloraba de tantas cosquillas que le hacían los 5- me rindo… me rindo… -expreso mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar-

Bien dicho –menciono Bolin-

Vamos a jugar al Agua –grito Meelo y los demás lo siguieron-

Eso fue muy divertido –expuso Asami-

Si claro… -estaba normalizando su respiración- eso es todo por ahora… ¿vamos? –Pregunto la Alfa-

¿A dónde? –No sabía exactamente a que se refería la Alfa-

Ya verás… -Korra tomo la mano de la ingeniera y la guio a su siguiente destino-

Más alejado de donde se encontraba el grupo estaba Naga con una canoa, dos remos y un canasto.

Buena chica –acaricio el lomo de Naga- este es tu premio –le dio unas golosinas- ahora ve a acompañar a los demás y cuídalos –le dijo a la perra-oso polar-

La Alfa llevo la canoa hasta el Agua y le hizo señas a Asami para que se subiera.

No me quiero mojar más y lo sabes –dijo la ingeniera mientras miraba a la Alfa-

Entonces tendré que hacerlo por las malas –se acercó a Asami y la cargo estilo nupcial

Oye… -expreso sorprendida-

Jajaja… -se divertía por la reacción de la ingeniera después camino en el Agua hasta la canoa con Asami en sus brazos y la depósito en la canoa-

¿Hiciste todo esto tú? –estaba intrigada sin embargo un pensamiento se pasaba otra vez por su mente. Como siempre la Alfa lo tenía todo planeado-

-la Alfa se subió después- Bueno si y no, es decir le pedí ayuda a Pema antes de venir a la isla así que ya estaba todo listo –una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de la Maestra porque Pema la ayudaba en sus ocurrencias-

¿Y ahora? –Pregunto la ojos verdes-

Comeremos aquí –Korra movía los remos para llegar al centro de la playa pues era menos probable que una ola volcara la canoa-

No dejas de sorprenderme –menciono la ingeniera-

Te dije que me lo ganaría –sonreía mientras miraba a la ojos verdes- ¿Cómo voy?

Hasta ahora bien… -tono coqueto-

¿Solo bien? Es decir, me alegro mucho –su sonrisa era de nerviosismo había dicho algo incorrecto y tal vez eso hubiera molestado a la ingeniera-

mmmm… si… -Asami tenía una mirada amenazante por lo que dijo la morena y Korra podía sentir esa mirada hasta en las entrañas-

Bueno deberíamos comer algo ¿no crees? –dijo nerviosamente para tratar de cambiar el tema-

De acuerdo… -se divertía mucho haciendo esas pequeñas cosas para ver la reacción de Korra-

Korra había servido la comida y trataba desesperadamente de borrar ese momento. Por eso hablo primero tratando de romper la tensión que sentía.

Oye sabes ¿porque cerraron la universidad? –Pregunto la morena-

La verdad no sé, aunque creo tener una idea de que pasó. –Había recordado que no era la primera vez que se cerraba por completo la universidad-

¿Puedes compartirla? –Estaba algo temerosa por preguntar algo que tal vez no era de su incumbencia-

Tal vez… -respondió mientras miraba a la alfa- pueda ser que mi papá está en una reunión muy importante tanto así que cerró la universidad.

Entiendo –a pesar de todo, la confianza siempre estaba presente entre ambas-

Lo confirmare cuando vaya a la empresa –una duda asalto sus pensamientos ¿cuál sería ese asunto tan importante?-

Suenas como toda una ejecutiva –sonreía con la expresión que tenía la ojos verdes-

Lo soy –utilizaba otra vez esa técnica-

Ahh si… si lo eres… -la morena estaba totalmente apenada-

Ambas habían terminado de comer, el silencio era reinante pero no incomodo más bien acogedor como si podrían esos ojos azules y ojos verdes verse durante horas sin aburrirse.

Korra había guardado todo lo que utilizaron exactamente dónde venían y Asami se acomodó al lado de la morena y reposo su cabeza en su hombro con este gesto Korra puso su mano izquierda en el brazo de la ingeniera y la acariciaba gentilmente. Miraban como los demás se divertían en la lejanía.

¿Puedes patinar sobre hielo? –Pregunto la El Avatar-

¿De qué hablas? Estas consiente de que no estamos en ninguno de los polos. –expreso una Asami más confundida de lo normal-

Huy es cierto… bueno ¿quieres aprender? Has sido mi profesora en varias cosas y ahora yo te enseñare algo –menciono muy alegre la morena-

Me parece genial tu propuesta –la sonrisa de Asami era inmensa uno de los tantos locos planes de la morena la divertían-

Utilizando las destrezas que poseía Korra hizo que una gran parte del Agua se congelara lo suficiente para poder patinar con libertar e hizo unas especies de cuchillas de hielo en los zapatos para poder patinar en el hielo.

La primera en bajar de la canoa fue la Alfa y extendió su mano para que Asami bajara también. Una vez en la pista improvisada la tez blanca trataba de mantener el equilibrio pues era nuevo para ella todo esto.

Tomo con fuerza el brazo de la morena para no caerse y Korra hacia los movimientos con sus pies para avanzar. Después de dar unas cuentas vueltas la morena le dio indicaciones para que Asami intentara hacerlo sola. Se alejó un poco.

Vamos… ven hacia mi dirección –menciono la morena mientras miraba a Asami-

Espera… creo que lo tengo… -trataba de estabilizarse utilizando sus manos-

Bien… da unos pasos hacia mí –dijo la Alfa pero noto algo-

Yo… -se tambaleaba más de lo normal y había perdido el equilibrio totalmente- Aushh… -grito después de caer de trasero en el hielo-

Huy que mal… -se acercó para ayudar a Asami- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? –tomo su brazo para levantarla-

Solo mi orgullo –expreso la heredera-

Jajajaja… -Korra no pudo aguantar la risa por la respuesta de la tez blanca-

No puedo mantener el equilibrio –dijo en tono triste-

Tranquila ya se como hacer –había tenido una idea que debió haber puesto en práctica antes-

Korra había extendido su brazo derecho y puso su mano en el codo izquierdo de la tez blanca sujetándolo con fuerza mientras que la ingeniera hacia lo mismo con su mano.

Con esto estarían frente a frente, entonces la Alfa con su mano izquierda tomo la mano derecha de la ingeniera y comenzó a retroceder y así jalaba a la ojos verdes.

La ingeniera se había tambaleado varias veces pero con el agarre que tenían con sus manos era imposible que se cayeran. Korra seguía patinando hacia atrás para que Asami tuviera más práctica y así hacerlo por sí misma.

Aunque en unos segundos la ingeniera se había tropezado e iba a caer de cara y había soltado el agarre al ver esto la morena se detuvo rápidamente para atraparla pero por la inercia del cuerpo de Asami cayó violentamente encima del Avatar quien trastabillo hacia atrás jalando a la tez blanca lo que provoco que ambas resbalaran en el hielo y fueran directamente al Agua.

Korra subió a la superficie seguida de Asami.

Esto no estaba en mis planes –comento la morena-

¿Segura? –ríe-

Si… ahora vamos a la orilla o te resfriaras el Agua está un poco helada. –le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera-

Si claro… -ya sentía que temblaba por el Agua que estaba helada por el gran hilo que cubría una parte-

Una vez llegando a la orilla, Korra utilizo Agua-Control lanzando un látigo y congelándolo para atraer la canoa. Saco una toalla de la canoa y se acercó a Asami. Utilizando otra vez su Agua-Control seco completamente a la ingeniera sin embargo en el cuerpo de ella ya surtía efecto el frio.

Es para que te calientes un poco –puso la toalla alrededor de la ingeniera-

Gracias… -ahora si empezaba a sentir bastante frio- ¿tú no tienes frio?

No, porque ni se compara con las nevadas que hay en el polo sur. –menciono mientras frotaba sus manos en los brazos de la tez blanca-

Eso se siente bien –expreso la ingeniera-

Si quieres te puedo abrazar para calentarte un poco –dijo con pena la morena-

Eso estaría bien –sonreía por la propuesta-

Korra pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y la acerco más a ella. Asami pasó su mano hasta llegar a la altura del hombro de la morena. Iban caminando abrazadas para llegar al Templo Del Aire.

Eres un horno –menciono alegremente la ingeniera-

Lo tomare como un cumplido –sonrió por lo que había dicho la tez blanca-

Después de caminar un buen tramo por fin llegaron al templo ambas se habían apartado antes de entrar por la puerta.

Todos estaban ahí conversando sobre todo lo que habían hecho.

Por fin llegaron, las estábamos esperando –menciono el Maestro Aire-

¿Enserio? –Pregunto incrédula la morena-

Si… o es que no pensaban almorzar –expreso Pema-

Claro… es solo que se fue volando el tiempo –la ingeniera miraba fijamente a Pema-

Seguro que si –menciono Pema y todos en la sala la miraban- por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo que ella viene con esa toalla? –ahora todos volteaban a ver a Korra y a Asami-

Bueno… estábamos… ahí… en la playa… -Korra tartamudeaba-

Si en la playa así mencionaron mis hijos –sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, ella era la chica del cual Korra sentía algo-

Si… creo que ya debería irme, tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar –la ojos verdes estaba muy nerviosa y con la cara roja, esperando que tal vez nadie lo haya notado-

Te acompaño –la Alfa tomo del brazo a la ingeniera, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente para que no notaran lo roja que estaba-

Eso fue muy incómodo –menciono la ingeniera-

Si lo siento… -estaba totalmente roja-

No te preocupes… (Estornudo) –Dijo la ojos verdes mientras cubría su nariz-

Oye ¿te encuentras bien? –Mirada fija-

Sí, no te preocupes no es nada –se empezaba a sentir un poco mal pero no se lo diría-

¿Estas segura? Si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa –estaba empezando a notar el aspecto que tenía la tez blanca-

Descuida estaré bien –le entrego la toalla y le pidió sus cosas para irse en el ferri-

Si tú lo dices… -resignada- oye si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿ok? –expuso la morena-

Estaré bien así que no te preocupes por nada –se dirigió al ferri para que la llevara al puerto y una vez que llegara tomaría un taxi para ir a su casa-

Nos vemos –dijo El Avatar mientras agitaba su mano-

Nos vemos –Asami también agitaba su mano-

 **En El Templo Del Aire**

¿Entonces es ella? –Le pregunto Pema-

¿Quién? –haciéndose la desentendida-

Esa chica es la que te gusta –dijo Pema-

(Toser) queeeeeee? –Trataba de no ahogarse con la comida-

Jajajaj deberías ver el tono rosa en tus mejillas porque eso me confirma que tengo razón –justo en el clavo-

Yo… no claro que no, es mi amiga –trataba de convencer a la No-Maestra-

Cariño –puso su mano en el hombro de la morena- no tienes por qué ocultarlo el amor es muy lindo yo lo sé.

Me atrapaste –sonríe- tienes razón ella me gusta pero por ahora vamos lento no quiero arruinar nada.

Eso lo entiendo… -una sonrisa triunfadora se posaba en sus labios-

Gracias Pema, pero no se lo digas a nadie todavía –puso ojos de cachorro-

Es tu decisión si deseas compartir la noticia o no. –Expuso Pema-

De acuerdo –fue lo último que dijo para seguir comiendo-

 **Casa De Los Satos**

 **Llamada Saliente…**

Aló… no poder ir a trabajar… no es nada… solo me siento un poco enferma es todo… no te preocupes me recuperare… ¿los veo para la cena? … de acuerdo lo entiendo… te amo mamá. –en las condiciones en que se encontraba Asami era imposible que fuera a trabajar-

 **Fin De La Llamada**

 _Tiene que ser una broma y lo peor es que no poder moverme… espíritus odio esto._ –Pensaba Asami mientras se acomodaba en su cama-

La ingeniera había pescado un resfriado por el agua helada, tenía dolores de cabeza, gripe y tos, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y para rematar le empezó a dar calentura ya había tomado unas pastillas pero no le surtían efecto.

Cuando volvió de la isla sentía una pesadez en su cuerpo así que decidió irse a dormir un rato y fue que después de dos horas cuando volvió a levantarse se sentía peor que antes.

Nadie sabía que estaba enferma pues había entrado rápido a cambiarse la ropa mojada cuando fue que decidió dormir y ahora sería un martirio levantarse e ir hasta la cocina tenía la esperanza que alguien la ayudara.

 _Me siento tan inútil por un estúpido resfriado…_ Asami suspiraba mientras sentía llorosos sus ojos, estaba recordando la última vez que se había enfermado y de cómo su mamá había dejado de trabajar para cuidar de ella.

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Aló… si (Toser)... si un poco (Toser)… en casa (Toser)… no espera… (Toser) (Toser)-Asami estaba atónita definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba-

 **Fin De La Llamada**

 **Templo Del Aire**

Pema, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? –Korra tenía que llevar unas cosas antes de irse-

Claro. –Pema estaba sorprendida ver al Avatar en la cocina era todo un espectáculo-

¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer un remedio que sea fuerte y que cure la gripe? –Hacerlo por si sola seria todo un reto que perdería con facilidad-

¿Remedio? No confías en las pastillas –la mujer estaba confundida-

Bueno si… pero creo que necesito algo más fuerte ¿Qué dices me ayudaras? –necesitaría toda la ayuda posible-

Si claro, pero antes debes buscar estos ingredientes y vuelve aquí para empezar a prepararlo –le menciono todos los ingredientes necesarios-

La No-Maestra iba colocando todo lo necesario para empezar con la preparación del remedio "levanta muertos" que necesitaba la Alfa. Cada vez se sorprendía por la actitud de la mujer porque como ya había confirmado sus sospechas pensó que era para esa chica de ojos verdes.

 _Lo que hace el amor…_ pensó para sus adentros la No-Maestra.

Aquí está todo Pema –trajo todos los ingredientes desde la huerta en donde se cultiva y otros más-

De acuerdo empecemos –menciono la mujer mayor-

Después de media hora por fin habían terminado de hacer el remedio. Lo guardaron en un contenedor para poder transportarlo. Y Pema le dijo que a pesar de su aspecto era la que más le podría ayudar.

Korra fue hasta su habitación a preparar todo para irse. Aunque tenía que decirle a Tenzin que saldría por varias horas si no es que se tendría que quedar a dormir en otra casa. Ya resolvería eso después.

Tenzin tengo que decirte algo –menciono la Maestra-

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el Maestro Aire-

Tengo que salir y no voy a volver hasta mañana creo –estaba nerviosa, ya había tenido suficientes castigos como para seguirse yendo del Templo sin permiso-

¿Y se puede saber a dónde te diriges? –Estaba pensando si darle permiso o no-

Iré donde una amiga ¿puedo ir? –estaba esperando que le dijera que si o tendría que irse a escondidas otra vez-

Mmm no creo que sea una buena idea –estaba pensando seriamente en los asuntos de los igualitarios y no se arriesgaría en dejarla andar sola-

Por favor… es en la casa de los Satos no creo que suceda nada –expreso ya desesperada-

Mmm -dudando- de acuerdo no creo que te pase nada sin embargo llámame si surge algo y si te quedaras a dormir. No quiero sorpresas –expuso el Maestro aunque no estaba muy seguro-

Gracias –lo abraza- de hecho ya me voy así que te llamo luego –se fue a toda velocidad para que no cambiara de parecer-

 _Esa niña_ –pensó el hombre mayor-

 **Narra Korra**

Iba en dirección al muelle a tomar el ferri para después ir a la casa de la familia Sato. Había quedado muy preocupada por la llamada que hice, aunque sentí una incomodidad en mi interior que termino por confirmarse al finalizar la llamada.

De ser necesario me quedare a dormir para cuidar a Asami aunque se niegue. A decir verdad mi peor preocupación es que me corran de la casa.

Korra ya había llegado y tomo un taxi para dirigirse a la casa, se preguntaba una y otra vez cual sería la excusa que le diría a los padres de Asami por quedarse con ella a sabiendas que su olor a Alfa la delataría y que posiblemente creyeran que se aprovecharía de ella.

Esa idea estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos lo que hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa.

 **Casa De La Familia Sato**

Estaba en el portón de la entrada y no sabía que hacer estaba muy nerviosa. _Vamos tu puedes_ pensó mientras mira se acercó más al porto para tocar el timbre.

Un hombre que es empleado de la casa llego a recibirla, abrió el portón para poder conversar con la maestra.

¿Qué desea? –Dijo delicadamente-

Vengo a ver a la señorita Asami, así que por favor déjeme entrar –menciono muy calmada la Alfa-

Me temo que eso no es posible sin permiso de la señorita Sato o de alguno de sus padres –miraba fijamente a la Alfa-

Lo sé, ya hable con ella y por eso estoy aquí –ya se estaba irritando-

Lo siento pero entiéndame no puedo dejar que pase –seguía insistiendo-

Mira amigo –lo sujeta de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire- será mejor que me dejes entrar, ella está enferma y vengo a cuidarla. Si no me dejas pasar por las buenas entonces tendré que hacerlo por las malas. Ahora dime ¿estás dispuesto a pelear contra mí? –Korra ya estaba suficientemente enojada como para enseñarle quien mandaba-

No… yo… -Tartamudea- si la dejare pasar –ya estaba lo suficiente asustado por ver a esa bajita levantarlo en el Aire como si nada así que de inmediato supo que era una Alfa y el un pobre Beta indefenso-

Bien dicho –lo baja- una cosa más le ruego no le diga a ninguno de sus padres que estoy aquí y que me avise si alguno de ellos viene –dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el dormitorio de la ingeniera-

Claro que si –voz temblorosa.-

 **Habitación De Asami**

Korra se había tardado un rato en encontrar la habitación de la ingeniera, habían tantas habitaciones y tantos olores dispersos que le costó dar con la correcta.

Entro a hurtadillas a la habitación y se acercó para examinarla. Y se sorprendió pues Asami tenía un aspecto muy mal. A pesar de que solo había visto su cara porque todo el cuerpo lo tenía cubierto con una sábana.

Poso su mano en la frente de la ingeniera y tenía la fiebre muy alta. A pesar de eso su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frio.

 _Por los espíritus para haber sabido que esto pasaría, no hubiera hecho nada._ Pensaba para sus adentros recordando cómo se divirtieron en el hilo y después resulto en que la ojos verdes se enfermó.

Asami –susurro mientras movía a la ingeniera-

¿Quién eres? –pregunto apenas audible-

Soy yo Korra despierta tienes que beber algo –menciono para que Asami tratara de incorporarse-

No quiero –se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña-

No es momento para eso…

Korra tomo a la ingeniera y la levanto un poco para colocar varias almohadas y así estuviera lo más que se podía en un ángulo de 90 grados. Busco rápidamente el recipiente en donde estaba el remedio y trato de dárselo a una Asami mitad dormida y mitad despierta.

Había luchado por 10 minutos para que la No-Maestra se lo lograra tomar a pesar del aspecto asqueroso que tenía y el olor putrefacto. No tenía otra opción ella tendría que bebérselo todo si quería recuperarse además eso era lo más fuerte que podría ayudar a la ojos verdes así como había dicho Pema.

Esto esta horrible. ¿Qué contiene? –se atrevió a preguntar-

Tu no quieres saberlo –recordó como había sido la preparación-

Por fin se lo había bebido todo y ya se sentía un poco más relajada. Korra se acercó a ella, le quito algunas almohadas y se acostó al lado de ella.

Intenta descansar y para mientras leeré algo –menciono la morena-

Entiendo… -empezaba a sentirse adormilada entonces se acercó a la Alfa lo suficiente para acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y con su mano rodeo su cintura-

Ante esta acción Korra se sonrojo y paso su mano alrededor de la mujer con el fin de acercarla un poco más, aunque le atribuyo este hecho a lo enferma que se sentía la tez blanca no podía dejar de sentirse bien por esa pequeña acción.

La morena sostuvo el y busco la página en donde había quedado para continuar leyendo.

 _Claire se despertó lentamente. Alguien sostenía su cuerpo dolorido con unas manos tibias que la alzaron y la abrazaron. Estaba medio tumbada en el frío suelo, y era eso lo que la había despertado. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio fue a su hermano, sonriendo._

 _—_ _¡Chris!_

 _Claire se irguió y lo abrazó a su vez sin hacer caso de sus músculos cansados y doloridos, tan feliz de verlo que por un momento se olvidó de todo lo demás. Era Chris, era él, ¡por fin!_

 _—_ _Hola, hermanita —dijo a la vez que respondía con fuerza a su abrazo. El sonido familiar de su voz hizo que Claire se sintiera segura y a salvo. Deseó que aquella sensación durara para siempre._

 _¡Después de tanto tiempo!_

Apenas había leído unos cuantos párrafos y noto que la ingeniera estaba completamente dormida. Ya no era necesario que leyera en voz alta así que continuo su lectura con la vista sin apartarse un solo centímetro de la mujer.

Habían pasado las horas y hasta la morena se había dormido. Busco su celular para ver la hora y eran más o menos las 7.

(Toc… Toc…) se alarmo pues alguien tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de la ingeniera y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía dos opciones: uno salir por la ventana e irse y dos enfrentarse a alguno de los padres de la ingeniera.

Se levantó con cuidado para que la tez blanca no se despertara y con muchos nervios se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

¡Hola! –expreso temerosa-

¿Quién eres tú y que haces en el cuarto de mi hija? –Pregunto Yasuko-

Soy Korra, bueno soy amiga de Asami y vine a cuidarla –se movió un poco para que Yasu viera a la ingeniera dormir plácidamente-

¿Korra? Con razón tu olor se me hizo familiar –había sentido ese olor peculiar una vez que entro a la casa y recordó que el día que Asami toco el piano ese mismo olor estaba en la ropa de su hija-

Yo… solo quería asegurarme que ella estuviera bien –estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y miraba fijamente a la mamá de Asami-

-sonreía- así que tú eres la chica –más que una pregunta era una afirmación-

¿Cuál chica? –pregunto desconcertada-

Nada… olvídalo. ¿Quieres cenar algo? –Pregunto la mujer mayor-

No creo que a su esposo le agrade que yo esté aquí –menciono El Avatar-

Él está ocupado hoy, así que solo seriamos nosotras 3 –sabía muy bien que Hiroshi se había quedado en la empresa arreglando unos asuntos- ahora ¿me acompañaras y así hablar un poco?

Si señora –respondió respetuosamente-

Por favor no me digas señora… me llamo Yasuko y puedes decirme Yasu –ya sentía una intriga por ver quién era esa persona por la cual su hija sentía algo-

Si seño… digo si Yasu –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no levantar a la ingeniera-

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron al comedor, Korra registró con la vista la habitación y se percató de la exquisita elegancia del lugar, el solemne tictac de un reloj carillón resonaba en el fresco aire de la habitación.

Era un enorme salón comedor, estaba decorada con piezas de arte que parecían de valor y disponía de una chimenea en el extremo más alejado con un escudo de armas y unas espadas cruzadas encima de la abertura. Las paredes de estuco de color beige de la sala comedor tenían unos rebordes de madera pulida de color rojo, y en el centro se extendía una larga mesa de madera que ocupaba toda la estancia. La mesa disponía de espacio para al menos veinte personas.

Estaba muy impresionada por todo lo que veía y sentía nervios, tenía que elegir bien sus palabras para que Yasuko tuviera una impresión muy buena de ella.

Se sentaron a esperar la cena y empezaron a hablar. Yasu quería conocer a profundidad a la pretendiente de su hija. Preguntas como: ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hija? ¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro? Salieron a relucir.

La Alfa se sentía un poco aturdida por tantas preguntas pero valientemente las respondió todas esperando llenar las expectativas de su futura suegra.

Pasaban las horas rápidamente mientras terminaban de comer y se había hecho tarde. Yasu le ofreció un cuarto de invitados para quedarse, sabía que era un Alfa por ende no permitiría que durmiera en la misma habitación que su hija.

Al principio la Alfa se negó a quedarse y Yasu insistió pero con las condiciones de ella. Su esposo no llegaría así que no habría ningún problema. Korra agradeció por la hospitalidad que tenía con ella.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la ingeniera para revisar si estaba bien. Korra aprovecho esto y tomo sus cosas para irse a la habitación en donde ella se quedaría. Ambas mujeres se despidieron para irse a dormir.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… me alegro mucho que a ustedes les gusten los One Shot que hago, aunque no los publique a cada rato. Gracias como siempre a todos los que comentan y bueno participan en mis locas preguntas y juegos. Los que no me respondieron si querían que los agregara, bueno no lo hare porque no quiero ningún problema con ustedes. Sin embargo gracias por responder.**

 **ACERTARON! soy mujer ewe aunque pensé que había cuidado ese tema muy bien para que nadie lo notara.**

 **Otra cosa los aprecio mucho y he pensado en hacer tal vez un Facebook para interactuar más con ustedes, como ya les dije no tengo cuentas ni nada, así que si ustedes están de acuerdo en hacer el FB y si no bueno continuemos todos con nuestras vidas así.**

 **Gene por mí no hay ningún problema con que me hagas/hagan preguntas. Con tal de que no sean tan personales ewe a menos que sean los ganadores del reto. Ahora yo les preguntare dos cosas.**

 **** ¿Cuántos años tienen? Yo tengo 21 años.**

 **** ¿En el mundo omegaverse de cual grupo pertenecerían? Por mi parte sería un Alfa y conociéndome siempre querré demostrar lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser. Si creen que es demasiado fuerte esta pregunta solo ignórenla.**

 **Agente Cortez: Me que te gustara el One Shot n.n**

 **Tc99: jajaja me alegro que te gustara.**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: ¿jajaja un poco de ambos? Jajjaj algo así… pensé que había cuidado muy bien mi vocabulario para que nadie lo notara. Oye eso no se vale yo lo pregunte primero e.e aunque mmm diré que eres una chica.**

 **Yolo VI: jajaj porque es genial hacer eso :p por cierto ¿quieres participar en el fic? Si es así coméntalo y también agrega de qué nacionalidad eres. Tu signo leo es genial, mi hermano también es de ese signo.**

 **Cryp: genial me alegro mucho que aceptaras… pronto pronto. ñ.ñ**

 **Catching RE: jajaja si así será lento y lindo. Jajajaj desde ya digo soy korrasami de corazón.**

 **: me alegro mucho que aceptaras**

 **Soulwolf dark: jajaja ya lo creo. Jajaj yo también ser mujer xD Toph para mí también es genial.**

 **RukiaJr-chan: jajaj eso sonó algo… (ewe lo pensare) Me alegro mucho que te guste.**

 **Gene: hola.! Gracias por comentar y eso es genial n.n (Me da miedo tu signo e.e). Por cierto ¿quieres participar en el fic? Si es así coméntalo.**

 **NathalyHL: gracias por comentar y por tus elogios ñ.ñ por supuesto que lo continuare.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	12. Chapter 8 1-4

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos 1-3 Luna Y Lluvia

 _La maestra de los 4 elementos nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ese día…_

 _Ahora te quitare lo que más amas –menciono Amon-_

 _NOOOOO… -grito con toda la fuerza de su voz-_

 _Korra ayúdame… -dijo Asami con lágrimas en sus ojos- AHHH… -un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de la ingeniera al ser torturada con la técnica de Sangre-Control-_

 _Hare lo que quieras pero no la sigas lastimando –mencionaba con la voz quebrada y desesperada el Avatar-_

 _Muy tarde –dijo Amon antes de dar el golpe final-_

 _El cuerpo de la ingeniera cayo inerte en el suelo._

 _ASAMIIIIIIII… -Korra había presenciado todo el espectáculo que hizo el tirano de Amon-_

 _Si tan solo te hubieras unido a mi causa, esto no hubiera pasado. –la voz de Amon no había cambiado ni un poco, la muerte lo divertía-_

 _Korra estaba con los ojos llorosos viendo como cada persona que amaba se le era arrebatada. Los últimos nómadas del Aire, sus amigos y familia habían sido exterminados._

 _Estaba totalmente encadenada e inútil, ni con todo el poder del mundo traería de vuelta a todos los que ella amaba._

 _Vivirás con este recuerdo hasta que llegue tu hora.-expreso Amon mientras señalaba a la morena-_

 _NOOOOO… -trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de sus ataduras-_

NOOOOO… -Korra se levantó de golpe y respiraba agitadamente- una pesadilla –puso su mano en la cabeza y trataba de recuperar el aliento-

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente, Korra escuchaba como se estrellaban contra la ventana de su habitación.

Al despertar se sentía aturdida por el sueño, ni siquiera podía orientarse en el lugar donde estaba hasta que se acordó que estaba en la mansión de la familia Sato. Con esa pesadilla en su mente ya no podría irse a dormir de manera tranquila y tratar de meditar sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ni la canción que la relajaba la podría ayudar. Ver la mirada de Asami estaba muy viva en su mente.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a la habitación de la ojos verdes. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no levantar a nadie.

 **Habitación De Asami**

Estaba ahí, de pie, viendo a Asami dormir plácidamente mientras la luz de afuera le iluminaba una parte del cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, era lo único iluminado en la habitación de la ingeniera además de la luz de los relámpagos que pasaban por la ventana.

 _Una tormenta._ Ciertamente la tormenta no pararía.

Asami estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando diviso a una figura de pie en su habitación, por un momento palideció. Se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde tenía una lámpara y la encendió.

Korra, me asustaste –dijo al ver la figura-

Lo siento, no quise asustarte… -se acercó a la cama de la ingeniera-

¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? –pregunto-

Yo… _tuve una pesadilla así que vine a asegurarme que estuvieras bien_ no tenía sueño –Korra estaba de pie en el borde de la cama-

(Ruido)

¿Qué fue eso? –El Avatar se giró buscando de dónde provenía ese ruido-

Es mi estómago –menciono apenada-

Jajaja pensé que había sido otra cosa –dijo la Maestra-

No te rías, no he comido nada –estaba ruborizada, pasaba un momento embarazoso-

Iré a preparar algo, así que espérame –dicho esto se fue a la cocina-

Habían pasado 20 minutos y Korra todavía no había vuelto. Asami estaba considerando seriamente en ir a buscarla. Se levantó de la cama e iba en dirección de la puerta hasta que vio como esta se abría.

Te tardaste mucho… -dijo-

Si, lo siento es que me dilate un poco en encontrar la cocina esta casa es inmensa –se acercaba con una bandeja en sus manos-

Ya iba a ir a buscarte –la miraba con una sonrisa-

-ríe- lo entiendo… ahora siéntate –le indico-

Asami obedeció y se fue otra vez a su cama. Korra puso la bandeja con cuidado para no derramar nada. Y se sentó de frente a la ingeniera.

Bueno mmm no es una comida de gala pero creo que saciara tu hambre hasta que amanezca –revisaba con la mirada la comida que había hecho-

Me parece perfecto –alagaba el esfuerzo de la morena-

Genial lo bueno es que aquí nadie puede escuchar todo el ruido que hice –rio-

Me gustan estos panqueques con un corazón y este emparedado con una carita feliz –miraba divertida las formas que adornaban cada uno-

Gracias… ahora come –se había acomodado con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo-

-Asami estaba degustando primero los panqueques- ¡están delicioso! ¿Quién te enseño a prepararlos?

Fue Pema –expreso mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca- es de las pocas cosas que se hacer. Porque en la cocina no soy muy buena que digamos, hasta el Agua se me quema –sonreía y reía para sus adentros-

¿El Agua se te quema? –rio muy divertida por lo que había dicho-

Jajaja si –estaba ruborizada por el comentario que ella misma había dicho-

Y ¿Por qué los dos vasos? –pregunto al verlos-

Es que no sabía si querías un jugo de naranja o leche, así que traje ambos. _Tal vez esos no le gustan debí haber traído de otro_ –pensó el Avatar-

Bien pensado. _¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?_ –se preguntaba- ¿quieres? –le entendió el tenedor con un pedazo de panqueque-

Ahh yo… -si quería pero no sabía cómo decirle a la ingeniera-

–Ante la duda ella decidió exigir- Ven acércate un poco

Si… -apoyo sus manos al costado de la bandeja y acerco su boca al tenedor para comer el pedacito-

¿Qué quieres jugo o leche? –estaba expectante ante la respuesta de la morena-

Jugo… -eligió-

-Asami tomo el vaso de jugo y se lo ofreció a el Avatar- tómalo

 _Te gusta darme órdenes._ De acuerdo –tomo el vaso y bebió el jugo-

Habían pasado varios minutos y por fin habían terminado de ingerir toda la comida de la bandeja.

No te lo había dicho antes… gracias por cuidarme –menciono de repente la ingeniera-

De nada… lo haría las veces que sea. Y ¿podrías aceptar un regalo de mi parte? –estaba un poco nerviosa pero es ahora o nunca-

Por supuesto… -no se esperaba otro gesto cariñoso del Avatar-

Me lo dio mi mamá y bueno yo no soy buena con estas cosas. Aunque creo que te quedaría fantástico –estaba apenada, saco una cajita de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la ingeniera- me iré antes de que lo abras para que sea más dramático.

Eres muy graciosa… -tenía mucha curiosidad por abrir la cajita-

Buenas noches Asami –menciono el Avatar-

Buenas noches Korra –respondió-

Korra tomo la bandeja, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Era hora de volver a dormir antes de que la señora Yasuko se diera cuenta que se había escabullido en la habitación de Asami. Fue a dejar la bandeja en la cocina y después fue directo a la habitación de invitados.

 **Cuarto De Asami**

La ojos verdes sentía mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que le había regalado la morena así que no se resistió más y abrió la pequeña cajita.

Al abrirla había un notita que decía:

¿Quieres salir conmigo?

SI :) O NO :(

 _¡Estás loca!_ –pensó con cariño la ingeniera al ver eso-

Volvió a ver la caja y había una concha marina, puso al lado la caja y el papelito.

Tomo la concha, la estaba revisando y noto que se podía abrir. La sostuvo con cuidado y la abrió, un color rojo vino estaba en el fondo, con su dedo tomo un poco, sabía exactamente que era.

Puso a un lado la nota y la caja, tomo un espejo que estaba en la mesa y estaba mirando su reflejo, con su dedo delineo suavemente el contorno de sus labios.

 _Tenía razón me queda muy bien._ El color rojo vino que estaba en los labios se Asami hacia resaltar más su belleza.

 **Al día siguiente**

Korra estaba sentada sola en el comedor esperando que alguien viniera. Se sentía fuera de lugar y pensó que tal vez era mejor regresar a la habitación para esperar a la ingeniera.

Asami había abierto la puerta del comedor y encontró a Korra sentada dándole la espalda. Tiro un papelito en la dirección de la morena y le dio en la cabeza.

 _¿Qué?_ Se giró y miro a la ingeniera de pie. Ella se puso y pie.

La ingeniera le hizo unas señas para que tomara el papelito.

Korra miro el piso, y ahí estaba un papelito lo tomo y sonrió por lo que estaba escrito.

¿Quieres salir conmigo?

SI :)* O NO :)

Esto me lo quedare –menciono el Avatar-

No lo creo… -se acercó a la morena y le quito el papelito- me lo quedare yo.

Por cierto buen día –dijo sonriente-

Buen día –menciono la ingeniera-

¿Nos vamos ya? –expreso la ojos azules-

Creo que deberíamos comer primero y luego irnos –la ingeniera se dirigió hacia una silla cerca de Korra y tomo asiento-

¿Deberíamos esperar a tu mamá? –Pregunto la morena-

¿Mi mamá? ¿Hablaste con mi mamá? –sintió una ola de preocupación eso nunca se le hubiera ocurrido-

Si ayer que estabas dormida tuve tiempo para hablar con la señora Yasu en la cena, me encontró en tu cuarto y bueno me interrogo –con la mirada de Asami pensó que tal vez había hecho algo incorrecto-

 _Por los espíritus… Korra hablo con mamá de seguro ya sabe que es ella._ Asami estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Korra hablarle, hasta que ella tomo su mano.

No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? –Mencionó el Avatar-

Si… luego me dirás todo lo que ella te pregunto –exigió la ingeniera-

Ahhh si de acuerdo. _Que mandona_ –pensó para sus adentros-

Habían desayunado y una vez que terminaron decidieron salir.

Estas usando… -no se había percatado antes hasta que terminaron de desayunar sus ojos miraban los labios de Asami-

¿Cómo se ve? –Pregunto la ojos verdes-

Se mira… _muy sensual de hecho._ Muy lindo –fueron las únicas palabras que pudo expresar la ojos azules cuando vio el rojo vino en los labios de la ingeniera-

Gracias… -dijo la ojos verdes-

Oye sobre lo que te pregunte ¿Qué tal si salimos al cine o lo que tú quieras? –Pregunto la Alfa-

¿Qué crees que quiero? y no te equivoques –una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios y camino para salir de la residencia Sato-

 _Raava ayúdame._ Pensó para sus adentros la morena mientras iba detrás de ella. Tenía que escoger muy bien los lugares en donde irían, los estándares de la ingeniera eran muy altos así que tendría que impresionarla.

Podemos ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial y luego ver una película, claro si a ti te parece bien. –Sugirió esperando a que la ingeniera le pareciera bien-

Ya veremos –lo dijo mientras se giraba para mirar coquetamente al Avatar-

Si… -susurro, con esas miradas que derriten a cualquiera Korra trato de no demostrar su nerviosismo-

¿Iremos en tu auto? –Pregunto la morena-

Pues si… -respondió-

Entonces yo manejare –expreso muy confiada el Avatar-

Las calles de ciudad republica tienen un tráfico agitado. ¿Segura que quieres conducir? –estaba algo preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a ambas-

Claro que si, además aprendí de la mejor. –Elogiando los esfuerzos de la ingeniera-

De acuerdo –sonrió Asami-

El chofer había dejado el carro en la entrada esperando a que Asami entrara y se acomodara en el asiento del piloto.

Korra se acercó a él y le dio las gracias por traer el auto, le dijo que ella se encargaría de todo a partir de ahora.

Asami se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto.

Espera no abras la puerta –menciono Korra-

¿De qué hablas? –pregunto la ingiera-

Korra se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a Asami.

Asami la miraba con una ceja levantada.

Gracias –fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar por la puerta-

Cerró la puerta y después ingreso al auto. El viaje fue normal, unas cuantas bromas de la morena hacían que el viaje fuera más alegre para la ingeniera.

Aunque tuvieron uno que otro altercado de camino al centro comercial, algo como las luces del semáforo y un conductor que adelanto a Korra haciendo que casi se baje del auto para arreglar el problema aunque fue detenida por Asami.

 **Centro Comercial**

Korra había estacionado el auto sin accidentes y abrió la puerta para Asami.

Daban vueltas por todo el centro comercial, no habían comprado nada solo estaban viendo cosas en las vitrinas hasta que decidieron entrar a una tienda de antigüedades. Había muchos artículos peculiares y uno de ellos llamo la atención de Korra.

Tomo el objeto y lo estaba revisando, era un reloj de bolsillo con un grabado de lobo en la tapa superior y una larga cadena de plata. Toco el botón y este se abrió dejando a la vista los números romanos que indicaban las horas y los minutos.

Seguía intrigada por el objeto hasta que sintió que Asami estaba cerca. El Avatar miro a Asami y le sonrió. De inmediato puso el reloj en su lugar y siguió caminando.

Asami iba detrás de Korra hasta que se detuvo y volteo a ver el reloj, sonrió y decidió que iba a comprarlo.

La ojos azules seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, se detuvo en una tienda donde habían varios peluches preguntándose que cual de todos eso le gustaría a Asami.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto-

Si así es… -dijo la ojos azules mientras se volteaba- Asami cual… -su pregunta no fue concretada, se había dado cuenta que la persona que le hablaba no era Asami.-

Eres el Avatar –era una afirmación más que una pregunta-

Si lo soy –respondió a la mujer misteriosa-

Eres más atractiva de frente… -menciono la mujer-

Gracias supongo –por alguna razón le daba mala espina esa mujer-

Fue un placer conocerte Korra –dijo la mujer mientras extendía su mano derecha-

Lo mismo digo –estrecho su mano-

La mujer soltó la mano de Korra y se fue sin decir algo más.

Disculpe no me dijo su… -no termino de preguntar pues la mujer había desaparecido en alguna de las tiendas-

 _Extraño._ Pensaba Korra por eso que había pasado, volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo y ahí estaba Asami de pie esperándola.

Hey tu… te estaba esperando –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ingeniera-

Hey… eso mismo digo yo –menciono Asami- te dejo sola unos minutos y alguien te aborda.

Ahh eso… te aseguro que no fue nada –su tono de voz era muy sereno-

-Asami arqueo una ceja preguntándose si era cierto- ¿ahora a dónde?

¿Por qué no vamos a ver la película? –Pregunto el Avatar-

Claro, vamos. –su tono de voz era un poco desilusionado-

De inmediato Korra noto el ligero cambio de Asami, muy pequeño pero ahí estaba. Y era suficiente para hacerla sentir extraña, como si ambas fueran unas desconocidas.

Espera… -dijo Korra-

¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Asami-

Si… es decir, ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la morena-

Si –Asami dijo en un tono seco y decidió seguir caminando-

Espera… por favor mírame -sostuvo la mano derecha de Asami- te aseguro que no fue nada, ella solo quería saber si yo era el Avatar –dijo con total seguridad-

La ingeniera seguía viendo al frente hasta que decidió enfrentar a la morena para ver si era cierto sus palabras.

¿Tú no me mentirías? –pregunto Asami con un tono suave-

Yo nunca te mentiría –respondió mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano de Asami-

¿Lo prometes? –titubeó por un momento, pues no estaba segura si preguntar o no y bajo la mirada la respuesta podría dolerle si no era la que estaba esperando-

–Korra sostuvo el mentón de la ingeniera e hizo que alzara la vista para que la mirara directamente a los ojos - Lo prometo Asami -estaba muy segura de lo que decía-

Asami al mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban noto que no había titubeado en ningún momento y el tono de total seguridad de la morena la había convencido que esas palabras eran todas ciertas y que de verdad Korra se estaba comprometiendo con el peso que significaba esas palabras.

Deberíamos irnos ya o no llegaremos al inicio de la película –dicho esto Korra entrelazo sus dedos con los de Asami y la jalaba en dirección a la taquillera-

Korra había comprado las entradas y también aperitivos. Se sentaron en los lugares escogidos y empezaron a ver la película.

 **Dos Horas Después**

Ya había terminado la película y decidieron sentarse un rato para conversar acerca de todo lo que vieron. La primera en romper el silencio fue Asami.

Sabes… yo haría lo mismo que él. –Menciono la ingeniera-

¿A qué te refieres? –No entendía muy bien a que parte de la película en específico se refería-

Es decir si la persona que yo amara perdería la memoria y no recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido, haría todo lo que este a mi alcance para que me recuerde y bueno la apoyaría en lo que sea aunque posiblemente no sienta lo mismo que yo. –Había argumentado lo que pensaba acerca de la película-

Entiendo eso… sabes yo también haría lo mismo que tú y también golpearía al idiota que quiera tener algo con mi esposa. –menciono muy seria-

-ríe- ¿lo harías? –pregunto divertida-

Por supuesto, es mi esposa, bueno aunque ellos en últimas instancias se separaron. Aun así, me moriría de los celos si ella ve a otra persona de la misma manera que me veía a mí. –Sonreía a penas, pues para Korra sentía que sería un suplicio si pasara por esa situación-

Entiendo a qué refieres. –Ahí notado el cambio que tuvo la morena- Ahora mírame… –dijo mientras ponía su mano en la de Korra- que te pase eso es remotamente imposible así que no te preocupes por nada ¿de acuerdo? –Apretó más fuerte la mano de Korra y con una mirada cálida dándole a entender que ella la apoyaba-

Lo se… ni siquiera sé porque lo pensé –de cierta forma era absurdo de solo pensarlo, después de todo era solo una película- ¿deberíamos comer algo?

Es demasiado temprano –respondió la ingeniera-

Asami son las 3 de la tarde… no creo que sea tan temprano –dijo en tono despreocupado-

Vaya como pasa volando el tiempo –dijo, mientras pensaba si iría a trabajar o no-

 **Llamada Entrante.**

Aló… si, ya me siento mejor… no, Salí con Korra un rato… claro que lo estoy… ¿y papá?... entiendo salúdalo de mi parte cuando lo veas… nos vemos, yo también te amo mamá.

 **Fin De La Llamada**

Lo siento era mi mamá –menciono la ingeniera-

No te preocupes… por cierto mencionaste mi nombre ¿todo está bien? –se sentía algo preocupada de que la señora Yasu la regañara por salir con Asami cuando hace poco estaba enferma-

Me pregunto con quién estaba y no le iba a mentir. No estés nerviosa –la mirada de preocupación de la morena era notoriamente visible-

Si entiendo… voy a pedir algo de comer y después podemos ir a caminar. –Esperaba que Asami diera la autorización-

Mmm… si está bien ve –se divertía al ver a Korra haciendo lo que ella pedía-

Habían trascurrido otra 3 horas, habían comido y conversado. Si Korra creía que estar de frente de la señora Sato interrogándola era demasiado para ella, se había equivocado totalmente.

La Alfa le había relatado todo lo que había hablado con Yasu y ahora era Asami quien la había interrogado aún más.

Por varios momentos palideció con las preguntas de Asami. Recordar algunas cosas vergonzosas que había hecho hace años era una tortura y hablar de sus ex era aún más tortuoso.

Hasta ahora Asami ya sabía todo acerca de la morena. Aunque la ojos verdes no se la vio tan bien que digamos.

Korra se abstuvo a hacerle preguntas a Yasu, aunque ese no era el caso con Asami. La interrogo tal cual ella lo había hecho. Se divirtió con muchas cosas que le conto Asami y sintió una ola de preocupación cuando tocaron el tema de su padre.

De cierta forma la ojos azules se preocupó, la primera impresión que Hiroshi tenía de ella era una total desaprobación. El incidente de la cafetería de seguro no era uno de sus mejores momentos y tener que presentarse con el padre de Asami como su novia en cuestión iba a ser un desafío.

Aunque Korra no le importaba mucho la aprobación de Hiroshi, de seguro que para Asami era muy valiosa y tendría que corregir los errores que había cometido.

Había salido del centro comercial y fueron al estacionamiento, se dirigieron a un lugar concurrido por las personas de ciudad república.

Korra estaciono el auto cerca de un parque y ambas mujeres caminaban alrededor de ese lugar, había unas cuantas tiendas que vendían variedades, juegos para niños, entre otras cosas.

El paisaje de Ciudad Republica en la noche era muy colorido.

Con sus dedos entrelazados caminaban para encontrar algún lugar en donde sentarse y seguir conversando o solo ver lo que hacían las personas a su alrededor.

Mira eso –dijo Korra mientras jalaba a la ingeniera-

Korra espera… -apenas audible-

La Alfa había visto un tipo de cabina en donde se podían tomar fotos. Sin embargo era de Betas.

¿Quieres que nos tomemos unas fotos? –Pregunto la morena-

Ahh pues, ¿estas segura? ¡Tus ojos! -Asami sabía que si se tomaba una foto con Korra, ella vería que era una omega porque sus ojos también brillarían con mucha intensidad-

¡Rayos tienes razón! –Su tono de voz era de total desilusión-

Necesitamos una cámara especial –Asami pensaba en las opciones que tenían-

Si es cierto… mmm ¿entonces qué haremos? –Korra pensaba en otra solución-

Bueno déjame pensar... -chasquea sus dedos- ya se… entra a la cabina

¿Qué? Pero dijiste que... –al comienzo no entendía que era lo que trataba de hacer-

Lo sé, lo sé. Solo entra –demando la ojos verdes-

Si mi señora –dijo en tono juguetón- oye este lugar es muy pequeño –Korra se sentía un poco apretada con Asami-

Es cierto no me percaté de eso. _Deberían hacerlos un poco más grandes_ –pensaba Asami mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabina-

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto la Alfa-

Pues que más siéntate y yo me sentarse en tus piernas –dijo con total seguridad-

¿Segura? –sentía nervios de solo pensarlo-

Claro que si –expreso la ingeniera-

El espacio era reducido para ambas, sin embargo Asami hayo la manera de acomodar a Korra primero y luego ella se sentó en las piernas de la morena.

Ahora cierra los ojos y has lo que yo diga–Asami indicaba exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer-

¿Para qué? –Desde un comienzo Korra no tenía ni idea de que era lo que planeaba la ingeniera-

Solo has lo que yo te digo y cierra los ojos –expreso la ojos verdes-

Sí que te gusta darme órdenes –menciono con una sonrisa-

Solo porque eres buena obedeciendo –tono coqueto-

Jajajaja de acuerdo. _Maldita sea tiene razón_ –sonreía tontamente-

La Alfa tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de frente a la cámara, tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la ingeniera como ella se lo había indicado.

Posicionándose en el lado izquierdo de la Alfa, la ingeniera puso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Korra. Asami con su mano libre la acerco y puso los comandos para que pudieran tomarse las fotos una por una.

Ella se acercó al Avatar, beso su mejilla y cerró los ojos para que en la foto no se reflejará el brillo de sus ojos. Esta acción hizo que inmediatamente Korra sonriera entonces apretó el botón para que se pudiera tomar la primera foto.

Ahora yo te diré lo que harás ¿de acuerdo? –Menciono Korra que tenía todavía los ojos cerrados-

Claro –estaba dudosa si hacerle caso o no-

Para la segunda foto y permaneciendo en la misma posición. Korra subió un poco su mano izquierda hasta la altura de las costillas de Asami y la otra mano la posiciono en las piernas de la ingeniera.

Asami estaba ruborizada por los movimientos de la morena y una sonrisa nerviosa se posaba en sus labios, sin embargo no dijo nada. La ojos verdes siguiendo a la Maestra posiciono su mano encima de la mano de la morena que estaba en sus costillas. Korra le dio la indicación de que apretar el botón y una vez hecho esto. La Alfa le hizo cosquillas a la ingeniera y en la foto ambas salieron riéndose.

Para la tercera foto Korra puso su espalda en una de las paredes laterales de la cabina. Asami se sentó y después giró todo su torso, se acomodaron de tal manera que se estaban viendo frente a frente.

La ingeniera tomo los brazos de la ojos azules y los acomodo otra vez alrededor de su cintura ella puso sus manos en el cuello del Avatar que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y lentamente unió sus frentes cerrando los ojos ella también, estiro la mano para apretar el botón y otra foto fue tomada.

Para la cuarta foto, siguiendo con la posición anterior. Todavía sus frentes seguían unidas. El corazón de ambas latía en un ritmo apresurado y sincronizado.

El momento esperado estaba ahí, no más interrupciones, no más personas evitando esto. Solo ellas dos, como debía ser.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban más al sentir la cercanía, sin embargo Korra no podía hacer nada aunque sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera lo que hace semanas se le era negado. Besar esos labios rojos intensos. Tenía que ser paciente por todo lo que había hecho y el paso lo tendría que dar Asami.

La ojos verdes sabía que ese era el momento adecuado, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos. Apretó el botón y una vez que se acercó a Korra beso sus labios. Y la foto había sido tomada.

Por unos segundos permanecieron así, hasta que ambas decidieron abrir los ojos. Verde contra Azul, sus miradas estaban llenas de felicidad y de regocijo. Por fin dieron ese paso tan anhelado.

Ahora era Korra quien se había acercado a besar a Asami. Por ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambas. Solo existían ellas dos.

Los besos comenzaron lentos sin embargo aumentaban de intensidad, casi llenos de necesidad para ambas. Korra abrazo con más fuerza a la ingeniera tratando de transmitir el amor que sentía por ella.

Mientras que Asami tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena que debes en cuando tomaba con fuerza y alborotaba su cabello con cada beso furioso que se daban.

Se habían separado por la falta de Aire y ambas unieron sus frentes mientras trataban de reestablecer la respiración, una sonrisa de satisfacción se posaba en cada una. Asami con el labial corrido y lo que quedaba estaban en los labios de la morena. Ambas estaban ruborizadas por lo que había ocurrido. Sus corazones latían a miles de revoluciones y en el estómago sentían las clásicas mariposas revoloteando.

Y otra vez el verde con el azul se encontraron, un intenso rojo pintaba las mejillas de ambas y sin esperar se dieron otro beso. Esta vez la lengua de Asami reclamaba con entrar a la boca de la morena, esta le dio el paso para que sus lenguas danzaran en forma sincronizada.

La morena acariciaba la espalda de su amante con delicadeza, mientras la ingeniera acariciaba su cabello castaño. La falta de Aire hizo que se separaran. Ambas se daban miradas llenas de felicidad.

Un movimiento involuntario se presentó, cada una se preguntaba quien había dado el primer paso aunque estaba demás, un abrazo lleno de calidez para ambas, Korra descansaba su cabeza en el espacio del hombro y clavícula de la ingeniera con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras Asami solo la abrazaba con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

(Toc… Toc…)

Disculpen ya terminaron, nosotros también queremos entrar –menciono una mujer-

Si un segundo –dijo Asami- vamos –se levantó, tomo las fotos, trato de arreglar su labial corrido y abrió la puerta-

Claro –se levantó mientras se limpiaba el labial que había quedado y salió detrás de Asami-

¿Cuál escogerás? –Pregunto la ingeniera-

Mmm déjame ver –sostuvo las fotos- estas dos –señalo la dos últimas-

Me parece bien –menciono la ingeniera-

Korra había rasgado las fotos para separarlas y cada una se quedaría con dos.

Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Porque no seguimos con nuestro recorrido –expreso la ingeniera-

De acuerdo –tomo la mano de Asami y siguieron caminando-

Korra se detuvo de pronto.

¿Pasa algo? –no entienda por que se detuvo tan repentinamente-

Si… va a lloviznar puedo sentirlo. –Expreso la morena mientras miraba al cielo-

Yo no miro ninguna nube –expreso la ingeniera-

Va a lloviznar te lo aseguro, el cambio en la temperatura me dice que caerán unas cuantas gotas de agua –de cierta forma eso la hacía feliz- por cierto ponte esto –Korra se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a la ingeniera-

De acuerdo, pero no crees que deberíamos ir a refugiarnos a algún lugar –todavía no entendía que era lo que tramaba la morena-

Espera… Quiero sentir esto-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-

Una pequeña ráfaga de Aire apareció con unas gotas de Agua. Era leve pero persistente. Por esos momentos Korra sentía una paz interior, la cual quería compartir con Asami que solo la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora si vamos… -tomo del brazo a Asami y la llevo a una carpa para refugiarse del torrencial que caería-

Por Raava de donde salió tanta Agua y hace unos momentos ni una nube estaba por aquí –menciono la ingeniera-

Es mayo, y lloverá así durante mucho tiempo. –Respondió el Avatar-

Unos momentos después la carpa estaba llena de personas que intentaban refugiarse del Agua. Ambas mujeres quedaron lo suficientemente cerca.

Se escuchaba el cielo rugir con ferocidad por la pequeña tormenta que se había presentado.

Korra escuchaba atentamente cada sonido, Asami se acercó un poco más a Korra y posiciono cada mano en los hombros de ella, ese movimiento involuntario hizo que la ojos azules fijara su mirada en la ojos verdes, sonrió y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la ingeniera.

La ojos verdes cerró sus manos alrededor del cuello de la morena y la acerco. Sus labios se unieron mientras la lluvia caía. Un beso suave y sin prisa queriendo gozar el momento de estar juntas por fin.

Se habían separado por la falta de Aire. Sin embargo la morena lleno de besos la cara de Asami haciendo que ella se riera juguetonamente.

Eres tan hermosa –dijo Korra mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de Asami-

Tú tan encantadora como siempre –su mirada denotaba un brillo muy singular-

Por un segundo se congelo con la mirada llena de ternura de Asami, anonadada por lo que sus ojos azules veían, mordió su labio y se acercó a Asami para besarla. En ese momento Asami acaparaba cada rincón de los pensamientos de Korra, su aroma, sus movimientos, sus miradas.

El espacio/tiempo desapareció para ambas. Korra con su mano derecha la poso en la cintura de la ingeniera y la atrajo hacia ella. Y con la mano izquierda entrelazo sus dedos con los de la ingeniera. Asami con su mano libre iba acariciando el brazo derecho de la morena hasta llegar a su nuca en donde la sujeto.

La lluvia por fin se había detenido y las personas alrededor hacían un bullicio, señal que hizo que ambas mujeres se separara.

Oye tengo una idea, vamos a dar una vuelta en los pato-tortugas que están por esas parte del muelle. –Menciono Korra-

¿Ese era tu plan desde un inicio? –Pregunto la ingeniera mientras limpiaba el labial que volvió a quedar en los labios de la morena-

Así es… -respondió con una sonrisa-

Y lo de la lluvia ¿también lo sabias? –Asami cada vez era más intrigada por la morena-

No lo sabía, hasta que lo sentí –respondió-

¿Puedes sentir muchas cosas? Es decir algo más que los elementos que te rodean –Asami pensaba que si era cuestión de Avatar o algo mas-

No lo sé… supongo. A veces siento que los elementos que me rodean me dicen algo, no sé cómo explicarlo. Tampoco sé si es porque soy el Avatar o porque soy un Alfa. –De cierta forma eso la hacía pensar muchas cosas-

Eso es genial… bueno deberíamos ir –Asami tomo la mano de Korra y ambas se encaminaron a su siguiente destino-

Habían llegado donde alquilaban los pato-tortugas. Korra pago para que se pudieran subir y dar unas cuantas vueltas, admirando las luces que rodeaban Ciudad Republica.

Mientras iban pedaleando para avanzar. Ambas se acercaron para abrazarse, Korra puso su brazo alrededor de la altura del hombro de la ingeniera mientras que Asami puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de la Maestra y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del Avatar.

Tengo algo para ti –expreso la ingeniera-

¿Enserio que es? –pregunto entusiasmada-

Cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano –demando la joven de ojos verdes-

Si señora –hizo todo lo que ella había dicho-

Asami del bolcillo de su falda saco el reloj que le daría a Korra y lo puso en su mano. La ojos azules al sentir algo pesado en su mano abrió los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

¿Cómo es que?... –sonreía pero estaba confundida-

Lo estabas mirando y supuse que te gustaba, así que lo compre –estaba feliz de que a Korra le gustase su regalo- entonces ¿te gusta?

Me encanta –expreso con una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos y abrazo con fuerza a la ingeniera-

Me alegro mucho que te encantara –musito la ingeniera mientras respondía al abrazo-

Por media hora estuvieron en el pato-tortuga, dando vueltas y conversando muy amenamente.

Una vez terminado el paseo. Caminaban por el parque otra vez.

Mira –dijo Asami mientras señalaba el cielo-

Es hermoso –expreso Korra cuando vio el cielo lleno de estrellas y con la luna alumbrando-

Ambas se habían quedado de pie viendo las estrellas y la luna, el brazo derecho rodeaba el hombro de la ingeniera mientras que la Sato con su mano izquierda descansaba en la cintura del Avatar.

La ojos azules volteo a ver a la ojos verdes.

Se lo que estás pensando –dijo la ingeniera-

¿Así? –su sonrisa delataba los pensamientos que tenía-

Si…

Con su mano derecha Asami la coloco en la nuca de la morena y la jalo para besarla. La adicción de Korra ahora eran esos carnosos y suaves labios de la ojos verdes.

La Maestra tomo a la No-Maestra por la cintura y la acerco más a ella, los besos cada vez eran más atrevidos, las sensaciones en ambas iban aumentando.

Deseando lo prohibido sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar de dar rienda suelta a las emociones que llevaban en su interior.

Luego del beso caminaban en dirección al Sato-móvil, habían salido todo el día y Korra pensó que era hora de llevar a la ingeniera a su casa antes de que ambas sean regañadas por la señora Sato.

Korra abrió la puerta del auto para dejar entrar a Asami primero luego ella entro y condujo, su destino era la casa de los Satos.

Siguieron conversando y la Alfa de reojo miraba a la hermosa ingeniera.

¿Ves algo que te guste? –Pregunto la ingeniera-

-Korra sonrió sabía que había sido pillada por la ojos verdes- sí, la verdad si… es muy poquito decir que me gusta todo de ti.

¿Enserio? –A pesar de estar sonrojada por el cumplido de la morena, lo dijo en tono pícaro-

-nerviosa- si… de hecho –faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de Asami y Korra se estaciono-

¿Sucede algo? –Extrañada por la acción de la morena-

Si… dime algo ¿quieres hacerlo oficial o prefieres esperar? –Pregunto el Avatar-

Yo… no lo sé –se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos-

Tranquila –se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a la ingeniera- no lo dije para que te sintieras mal, sin embargo me costara trabajo fingir que no siento nada por ti –acariciaba la espalda de la ingeniera-

Asami estaba sollozando, recordó lo estricto que era su padre y pensó que no dejaría que estuviera con Korra. Lo sabía con mucha certeza y no habría otra cosa que le rompiera el corazón más que ser separada de su morena.

Sami –desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de Asami y la abrazo- no llores… no dejare que nadie nos separe, ni siquiera tu padre.

Korra yo… -con la voz quebrada se armó de valor para levantar la mirada y trato de decir algo pero no podía-

-La Alfa se acercó a la ingeniera y beso sus lágrimas- luchare por ti y contra quien sea.

¿Lo prometes? –fue lo únicas palabras que consiguieron salir de la boca de la ingeniera-

Lo prometo –dijo con firmeza-

Los labios de la ingeniera temblaron e iba a decir algo sin embargo fue silenciada por los labios de su morena. Un beso lleno de cariño, Korra quería transmitirle que lo que ambas sentían era puro y que nadie podría lograr cambiarlo.

Será mejor que lleguemos a tu casa o tu madre me regañara –dijo una vez que se había separado de la ingeniera-

Si tienes razón –Asami se limpiaba lo que había quedado de sus lágrimas-

Había llegado y ambas se encaminaron a la mansión, el Avatar tenía que recoger sus cosas e irse a la isla. Así que entro al cuarto, tomo lo suyo y se dirigió a la entrada donde Asami la estaba esperando.

 **Puerta Principal**

¿Quieres que le diga a mi chofer que te lleve al puerto? –Pregunto la ingeniera-

Descuida estaré bien –menciono Korra-

Estaban demasiado cerca y el Avatar miraba los ojos verdes de Asami y después sus labios. Alzo la ceja coquetamente y Asami sabía perfectamente que era lo que venía.

La ojos azules puso su mano en las caderas de la ingeniera y la acerco hacia ella y la iba a besar.

(Toser)

Ambas se sobresaltaron y sus miradas se dirigieron en dirección del ruido.

Buenas noches –dijo Yasuko-

Buenas noches señora Yasuko –dijo Korra mientras se separaba de la ingeniera, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, no se había percatado que la mamá de Asami las estaba observando-

Korra que bueno verte otra vez –menciono Yasu con tono calmado aunque evidentemente vio lo que ambas iban a hacer-

Lo mismo digo señora Yasu –trataba de no sonar tan nerviosa- Bueno yo solo venia por mis cosas y ya tengo que irme.

Gracias por cuidar a mi hija –expreso con una sonrisa-

Fue un placer –sonrió- Buenas noches a ambas –menciono mientras salía por la puerta-

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… me sorprende el hecho de que todos somos mayores y bueno pensé que habría alguien menor pero ya que.**

 **Bueno hice una página pero todavía no sé qué poner, soy nueva en esto, creo que publicare los capítulos ya hechos y conforme lo vaya actualizando iré publicando los demás.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, denuncias, reclamos pueden enviármelo estaré muy complacida de contestar sus preguntas y/o dudas.**

 **Les daré el link de la página y bueno si quieren ahí los espero y si no bueno cuídense mucho. bueno después de intentar 1/2 hora no logre poner todo el link. es un pagina de FACEBOOK así que búsquenme si es que pueden.**

 **Klein-W-Stark-1157335174332242/**

 **Un pequeño comunicado, he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días y bueno me ha imposibilitado escribir. Simplemente he estado muy ocupada y más ahora que tengo exámenes y trabajos que entregar.**

 **Como ustedes ya saben, cada cuanto publicare los extras y adivinen que… el siguiente es un extra, eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para hacer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Yolo VI: ¿impulsiva? ¿Qué tanto? Yo diría que mi hermano se deja llevar por sus emociones sin embargo es muy buena persona. Soy del signo libra. ¿Defectos? Tengo demasiados, podría hacer una historia completa de ellos. ¿Cualidades? No creo que posea alguna. Mmm sí creo que es lindo esos detalles es decir si YO lo hago para mi pareja pero si lo hacen para mí no sabría qué cara poner siempre he sido "dominante" y estoy demasiado acostumbrada a hacer detalles para otra persona que recibirlos. Si es cierto son espectaculares. Tu corazón y el de los demás no lo soportarían.**

 **: muchas gracias por el comentario. Un Alfa muy bien. Bueno yo también lo seria y así como tu soy muy dominante en muchas cosas.**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: también vengo de una manada grande aunque ese para mí no es el problema**

 **Porque rayos me quieres torturar. Te gusta jugar con Fuego pero bueno creo que es normal ya que así como yo tú también eres un Alfa.**

 **RukiaJr-chan: ewe oyeee una Omega. ¿Pan de dios? Nunca había escuchado esa expresión. Jajaja pacifica? Ruda? n.ñ baia baia. Saludos**

 **Cryp: tu guerrera y yo pacífica, igual ambas somos alfas.**

 **Sarai Balam: gracias por comentar. Otra persona de México eso es genial. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y posiblemente haga otros más de este género. Eso es de alfas ñ.ñ jajaj pronto pondré eso ewe saludos.!**

 **Alexis Riddle: jajaja gracias por comentar y por lo que dices, ¿15? Bueno hasta ahora eres el único menor. Tienes razón los omegas para mí son los más poderosos y es algo que voy a implementar.**

 **Soulwolf Dark: jajaja recuerda que cayó en Agua helada. Definitivamente serias un Alfa, todos somos Alfas honorables y eso es bueno. Tú también cuídate.**

 **NathalyHL: muchas gracias por lo que dices.**

 **Gene: gracias. No dudo de que eres una persona cool a pesar de que no te conozco. Bueno veras, hace mucho tiempo yo conocí a un Aries y literalmente me destrozo física y mentalmente y por eso les tengo algo así como miedo. Aunque es un poco contradictorio ya que por lo que he leído los signos más compatibles con Libra son los Aries. Jajaja la verdad por un momento creí que tenías 42 xD saludos.!**

 **Kitsune Aestus: ahh pues no tiene nada malo, lo que pasa es que me recordaste a una persona es todo. No te disculpes, dije que eres exigente en el buen sentido además todos tienen que darte reverencia porque fue por ti que los empecé a hacer más largo los capítulos. Lo que pasa es que cayó en Agua helada por eso se enfermó rápido. Pues no entiendo porque te sientes así ya que en el extra no 1 puse que Hiroshi no tiene nada que ver con los igualitarios. Hay que ternura *w* . Oyee otra Alfa excelente. Jajaja oye solo ganaste es todo, puedes preguntar lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Ajajaj está bien no te contare la anterior pregunta. Me alegro que te guste el One Shot y en todo lo que pueda pondré KorrAsami.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	13. Extra No 2

EXTRA NO. 2

** La rutina de Korra es: levantarse, ducharse, lavar sus dientes, cepillarse el pelo, vestirse y luego dirigirse a la cafetería de la universidad

** Le puse al celular 5xxxxxx para no vincularlo a un número real

** También puse XYZ para no complicarme la vida con nombres

** Licántropo: mitad humano y mitad lobo

** los Alfas una vez que se convierte en mitad humano y mitad lobo (licántropos) sus ojos se tornan en color rojo y si están enfurecidos sus ojos pueden tornarse de un rojo más oscuro casi llegando a negros, mientras que los omegas una vez que se convierten sus ojos son de color amarillo.

** Los Omegas como son unas criaturas muy poco comunes en el fic son los más importantes y su "poder especial" es la persuasión.

** A los Alfas y Omegas les brilla intensamente los ojos por eso cuando se toman una foto con una cámara de Betas les sale un manchón en la foto.

** Yasuko Sato seguirá viva no importa que giro tome el fic.

** Por ser una universidad donde hay demasiados Alfas Hiroshi puso teléfonos en cada departamento donde concurrían la mayoría de los estudiantes para que cualquier acontecimiento le hagan saber lo más rápido posible.

** El ranking de Korra es el más alto, no solo por ser un Alfa sino porque también es el Avatar.

** El cometa Halley pasa y deja sus desechos, y por eso se da La lluvia de estrellas (meteoritos) Eta Acuáridas, Exactamente e de mayo de 2016 es cuando tiene su máxima actividad.

** A lo que se refiere Yasuko es que algo así le paso a ella con Hiroshi.

** El remedio levanta muertos es como decir que es más fuerte y asqueroso de lo que puede ser una pastilla normal pero su efecto es mejor.

** Hiroshi tiene más Betas y unos cuantos Alfas para evitar "accidentes" con respecto a su hija.

** Korra lee el libro escrito por S. D. Perry Resident Evil 6 Código Verónica y esa parte es donde Chris por fin encuentra a Claire en las instalaciones de la Antártida. En lo personal es la parte más épica para mí de todo Resident Evil.

** El salón en donde se encuentra el comedor es algo así como el que sale en el juego Resident Evil 1 para encontrar al primer zombi y tomar las balas.

** Hiroshi no tiene nada que ver con los igualitarios, el solo hizo el negocio sin estar consiente quien era realmente el comprador.

** La película que estaban viendo Asami y Korra se llama "votos de amor".

** Ya todos se enteraron de la mujer misteriosa y estaba pensando que cuando iban a preguntarme eso y bueno no les diré, ese personaje, es uno de los tantos personajes especiales que iré implementando conforme vaya la historia y todavía su identidad no será revelada.

 **Hola chicos… gracias a todos los que le dieron like a la página *w* que felicidad siento. En cuento suba el siguiente capítulo estará en la página para que lo sepan lo más pronto posible. Como ya me fije ewe que no puedo poner imágenes pensé en poner los objetos que crea importantes en la página que hice para que vean como es su aspecto original.**

 **Como ya dije cualquier denuncia, sugerencia, reclamos pueden decírmelo y yo tratare de responder todo.**

 **Ruha: jaja algo así, eso lo sabrás después ;) tienes razón se está poniendo bueno. Nos vemos n.n**

 **Ali: me gusta tu personalidad, es decir también soy así y si todos me vieran nunca creerían que soy yo quien está escribiendo esta historia. La timidez es tierna, bueno a veces. Un Escorpión eso es genial. ¿Por cierto quieres participar en un fic que voy a hacer? Si es así, coméntalo dándome tu aprobación de agregarte y también si participaras, me tienes que decir de dónde eres.**

 **Yolo VI: Jajajaj es que las cosas no se pueden dar tan rápido. Si hare mas One Shot lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada. Korra tuvo pesadillas con Amon en el episodio 4 del primer libro. Si tomare los nombres, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No quieres tu nombre que sale aquí? ¿Prefieres que ponga otro nombre?**

 **Kitsune Aestus: ajajaj todo lo bueno es lento. Es porque es el Avatar ya que está más conectada con los elementos que la rodean. Lo del robo lo sabrás pronto. Puedes hacer la pregunta cuando tú quieras. ¿Cómo supe que eras mujer? Es muy sencillo tu nombre y la forma como escribes. Si tú fueras hombre pedirías más escenas sensuales o yo que sé algo más, sin embargo tú pediste que Korra tratara de ganarse un lugar en la vida de Asami y eso yo no lo olvide. Tome tu opinión y la implemente. Por eso supe que eras una mujer.**

 **Cryp: jajaja ya lo creo.**

 **NathalyHL: por supuesto.**

 **Gene: me alegro que encontraras la página pues así sabrás más rápido cuando están los capítulos, jajaja no dudo que seas puro paz y amor. Yo soy pura paz a pesar de mi carácter. Si creo, ya que han atinado muy bien con respecto a mi personalidad y demás. Puedes hacerlo tan largo como quieras xD igual lo leeré todo y responderé. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad.**

 **Tenshi Hikari: jajaj me alegro que estés feliz y que te encante el fic. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta. Y sí que viva el korrasami.**

 **Soulwolf dark: Jajajaja sin comentarios n.n* bueno de dar spoiler es inevitable, tengo que contestarla porque era parte del trato que tenemos así que ni modo. Tú también cuídate y bueno mi manada, ahora ustedes son parte de ella.**

 **Tu pregunta es: ¿Por Qué Asami No Le Quiere Decir A Korra Que Es Una Omega O Hasta Cuándo Piensa Hacerlo? No le dirá, al menos no por ahora. Korra como todo Alfa es muy orgullosa y si Asami no le ha dicho es porque sabe que Korra se molestara por el simple hecho de que se lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo. Y como las cosas entre las dos está yendo muy bien teme el hecho de que pueda arruinar la relación de ambas con algo tan delicado como es decirle que ella es una Omega cuando evidentemente hule a Beta.**

 **Rukia Jr-chan: yo no sé nada, ya dijiste que eres una Omega ñ.n ya quiero leer esa súper anécdota.**

 **Tu pregunta fue: ¿Podrías Explicarme Lo De Los Ojos? A los lobos les brillan los ojos en la oscuridad lo que los hace mejor adaptable al entorno y poder cazar de noche y así pasa con Korra y Asami. Su brillo es tan intenso que crea un manchón a la hora de fotografiarlos o tomarles video. Para eso, se crearon cámaras especiales solo para Alfas y Omegas.**

 **Si todavía no tienes una idea de cómo es, en la página que hice puse una imagen de cómo se vería. En cuyo caso así se verían Korra y Asami si se hubieran tomado fotos con los ojos abiertos con ese tipo de cámara.**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: ahora yo te voy a torturar. No lo diré. Toda mi manada es más alta que yo. A pesar de tener 21 años parezco de 15 y eso me hace ser más competitiva con todos para demostrarle que mi aspecto físico no lo es todo, y que también puedo ser muy buena como cualquier otra persona más alta y con más edad. Jajajaj oye yo sé que eres mujer lo siento en mis entrañas.**

 **Tu pregunta es: ¿Una Omega Que Ya Ha Tenido Un Hijo, Si Su Alfa Muere Queda Libre No? Entonces ¿Es Posible Que Si Su Hijo Es Un Alfa, Se Sienta Atraído Por Ella? ¿U Otro Alfa? Si se pueden sentir atraídos un Alfa hijo a su madre Omega sin embargo al morir el Alfa padre/madre automáticamente ella queda como Alfa es decir la segunda al mando ya que como en las manadas hay dos alfas el macho y la hembra en este caso Alfa y Omega así que si ella lo decide pueden tener algo sin embargo los hijos nacerían muertos y con malformaciones. Probando que padres e hijos no pueden reproducirse entre sí.**

 **Si la madre Omega decide tener otra relación con un Alfa/Omega/Beta lo puede hacer porque al morir su pareja, ella queda libre de todo lazo.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	14. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Temor Y Cariño

Así que esa es la chica –expreso Yasuko una vez que había quedado sola con su hija–

Si mamá, ella me dijo que ambas habían conversado –dijo Asami–

Si es cierto… quería conocer a mi nuera –menciono en tono juguetón–

¡Mamá! –se había ruborizado por el comentario–

Por lo que hablamos se ve que es una buena persona y te quiere demasiado –sonreía a pesar de todo la morena la había impresionado con sus acertadas respuestas–

Lo se mamá –sonrió– por cierto sabes si papá está en la casa, quisiera hablar con él.

Si está en su estudio –expreso Yasu– vuelve pronto para cenar y hablar acerca de Korra.

Asami estaba completamente ruborizada, seria interrogada por su madre. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y fue hasta el estudio.

(Toc… Toc…)

Adelante –menciono el hombre mayor–

Papá me alegro de verte –dijo mientras se acercaba–

Hija –la abraza– lo siento es que tuve unos asuntos pendientes.

Tienes unos minutos para que hablemos es importante –nerviosa–

–Se separa– que sea rápido tengo unos trabajos que hacer –se sienta otra vez–

Yo… es que… –las palabras no podían salir, de reojo noto unos planos que tenían un dibujo interesante–

¿Sí? –pregunto al ver como su hija titubeaba–

Yo… yo… –murmuro–

Te parece si lo hablamos luego…. Tengo unas cosas que hacer –el director giro la silla en donde estaba sentado y le dio la espalda a Asami–

Si… papá antes de que sigas con tu trabajo. Podría invitar a unos amigos al evento que se realizara en unos días. –el tema de su noviazgo con Korra seria para después–

Claro hija –menciono mientras seguía viendo los papeles–

Asami salió derrotada del estudio, estas cosas simplemente no podría hablarla con su padre. No había cabida de eso y el culpable de todo esto era él.

 **Estudio**

Hiroshi no había cumplido, el embarque simplemente no fue encontrado. Persistía en llamar al comprador pero este no le contestaba, se había frustrado y había perdido millones en el negocio que salió muy mal.

Había hablado con los inversionistas de la compañía y dijo que el arreglaría todo. Incluso viajo con el equipo de búsqueda para encontrar pistas del barco pero no lograron nada. Estaba en un total aprieto.

No podía cubrir todas sus pérdidas, lo único que le quedaba era trabajar en otro proyecto y venderlo a un nuevo comprador.

 **Comedor**

¿Algo le paso a papá? es que lo veo más frustrado de lo normal –expreso la ingeniera–

¿Has leído los periódicos de estos días? –Pregunto Yasu–

No ¿Por qué? –incrédula de la situación que ahora pasaban–

Tu padre hizo un negocio que simplemente no se dio y ahora enfrentamos una muy mala situación en la empresa –desde el primer momento sabía que era una mala idea–

Asami tapo su boca, llevaba dos días sin ir a trabajar y con asuntos concierne a la empresa se le pasaron por alto.

Espíritus… –sostuvo su cabeza sintiendo una punzada de dolor– debo hacer algo.

Esto no te corresponde. Solo deja que las cosas tomen su curso y ya veremos cómo resolvemos todo esto –acariciaba la espalda de la ingeniera–

De acuerdo… mamá quiero preguntarte algo ¿Cómo le hablo a papá que me gusta Korra? –sabía que no era el momento de hablar acerca de eso, pero esa duda no la dejaría tranquila–

No lo sé… yo también intente hablar con él sin embargo no da su brazo a torcer –Yasu sabía que tocar el tema con el simplemente no se podía–

¿Vendrá a cenar? –Expreso triste la ingeniera–

Creo que no… –Yasu también estaba triste por ver a su esposo de esa manera–

Después de cenar y hacer sentir avergonzada a su hija por varios minutos Yasuko decidió irse a su habitación y Asami también hizo lo mismo.

 **Habitación De Asami**

Asami se sentía frustrada estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de la empresa que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible o su familia caería en la ruina.

Aunque también se sentía angustiada por otra cosa, el tema de que era una Omega era simplemente delicado ya que a excepción de sus padres nadie más lo sabía y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Korra que era una Omega y por mucho que lo pensara no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Los Alfas son testarudos y muy orgullosos y por mucho que quieran perdonar siempre ponen el orgullo adelante. Y dar su brazo a torcer simplemente era imposible. Eso lo sabían todos. Y aunque conocía muy bien a Korra, muy dentro de ella sabía que no era algo fácil de digerir. No después de tener tantas oportunidades de decirle y hasta ahora simplemente lo cayo.

La ingeniera recibió un mensaje de buenas noches de parte de Korra. Sonriendo decidió contestar el mensaje e invitarla a ella y a los demás al evento de exhibición que tendría Ciudad Republica. Le escribió en donde seria y a qué hora comenzarían los eventos.

 _Será un buen momento para decirle de una vez por todas._ Pensó mientras sonreía por la buena idea que había tenido. El evento era acerca de deportes y Korra los adoraba, que mejor manera de dar la gran noticia que hacerlo cuando Korra este feliz.

Habían terminado de conversar y Asami sostenía en sus manos las fotos que se había tomado junto al Avatar y sonrió recordando todo lo que hicieron por las 4 fotos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando recordó el beso que ella le dio a la morena. Estrecho contra su pecho las fotos. Quería guardar todos los momentos que vivo con ella.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Korra después de llegar a la isla, converso con todos los presentes y mientras cenaban. Ella envió unos textos a Asami.

Asami dijo que nos invitaba a ir a un evento de exhibición será en unos días –menciono Korra– Tenzin ¿podemos ir?

Claro… solo ten cuidado de acuerdo. –Menciono el Maestro Aire–

Oye Korra ¿qué es eso? –Pregunto Ikki mientras señalaba la cadena que sobresalía del bolsillo–

Ahh esto… es un reloj –saco el objeto de su bolsillo para enseñárselo a los demás–

Es lindo, me gusta el logo, donde lo compraste, puedo tener uno. –Las palabras de Ikki simplemente dejaron a todos sin habla–

Bueno veras… –las palabras de Korra se las llevo el viento, pues no esperaban que alguien llegara a visitarlos–

El concejal Tarrlok había llegado pidiendo ayuda de Korra por el asunto de los igualitarios pero ella se había negado totalmente en ayudarlo lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala.

Sin más oportunidades decidió irse sin embargo él no lo dejaría así. Prueba de ello, había enviado una invitación para Korra, un baile que sería en su honor.

 **Amaneciendo**

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, Korra llevaba practicando todo el día su Aire–Control más bien sus movimientos, la conversación de ayer con el concejal no la habían dejado tranquila.

Sentía miedo por lo que podría hacer Amon y las pesadillas que tenía era prueba de ello. Intranquila e insegura emociones que no se podía dar el lujo de sentir, su deber como Avatar era detener las calamidades que hacia Amon.

Sin embargo algo la hacía no poder expresarlo con palabras. Tenzin le había dado su apoyo pero era imposible hablarlo con él.

Un pensamiento rondo por su cabeza "Asami" aunque no podía decírselo, ni siquiera a ella, no podía darse el lujo de flaquear enfrente de ella pues quería ser siempre un obelisco para protegerla.

Decidió practicar más hasta que el cansancio llegara a su ser. Debía estar preparada para la luchar con Amon.

 **Anocheciendo**

Habían llegado todos al evento preparado por Tarrlok. La familia de Tenzin y los chicos fueron recibidos por el concejal. Tenzin le dijo que se mantuviera alerta por cualquier cosa.

La única a intención del concejal era alejarla de los demás e ir directo al grano. Le había dicho que personas muy importantes habían llegado a verla. Sin embargo desconocía a todos los presentes en la velada.

La Alfa quedo impávida al ver a la persona que iban a presentarle.

Korra es un placer para mí presentarte al empresario más famoso de Ciudad República Hiroshi Sato y su esposa Yasuko Sato –menciono el concejal–

Los nervios le asaltaron con mucha fuerza. Había estado tratando de mostrar una sonrisa pero simplemente no le salía.

Un placer –extendió su mano para saludar al Alfa–

Ya nos conocemos –dijo Hiroshi firmemente rechazando el saludo–

Rápidamente Yasu le sostuvo la mano y la saludo para que nadie notara lo que ocurría.

Un placer Korra –menciono Yasu–

Mantener las apariencias era el plato fuerte de la noche.

Asami se iba acercando a sus padres y miro a la Alfa que estaba hablando con ellos.

Quiero presentarle a mi hija –menciono Yasu– Avatar Korra ella es Asami

Un placer Avatar Korra –expreso la ingeniera mientras extendía su mano y trato de no mostrar que estaba muy feliz de ver a la morena–

El placer es todo mío señorita Sato –tomo la mano de la ingeniera y con una sonrisa soñadora trataba de trasmitirle su felicidad–

Basta de presentaciones –dijo Hiroshi– vamos a tomar algo –dicho esto se llevó a su esposa e hija a otro lugar–

Después de ese raro momento Tarrlok decidió presentarles a más personas. Sin embargo la atención de la Alfa iba directamente a la hermosa heredera, más de alguien se le acercaba a hablarle, haciendo que los celos de la morena se dispararan.

Hacer otro escándalo no era conveniente después de todo tenía que agradarle al suegro que a leguas se miraba que no la aceptaba.

 _Mantener las apariencias._ Pensaba mientras miraba como Hiroshi le presentaba a uno que otro Alfa a la ingeniera. _Respira hondo… por Raava matare a alguien si sigo viendo esto._

Rápidamente Tarrlok se le acercó y le pidió que diera algunas palabras a la prensa. Y como gran plan del concejal, Korra había picado el anzuelo.

Ninguno de sus amigos pensó que ella accedería a pelear contra los igualitarios.

Si me disculpas concejal… necesito ir al… –no termino de decir nada cuando salió disparada al baño de damas–

 _No puedo respirar… esto es una mala idea. No me siento lista…_ Korra había sido engañada, un gran espectáculo para que ella cediera. Tenzin se lo advirtió pero nunca pensó en caer tan rápido.

La Maestra se había echado Agua en la cara, quería pensar que esto no era cierto. Y con la cabeza abajo y sus manos en el lavadero sosteniendo su peso, trataba desesperadamente de creer que tal vez era una buena idea.

Korra… –dijo Asami pero la morena no la había escuchado– Korra… –esta vez se acercó más y puso su mano en el hombro del Alfa–

¿Sucede algo? –Expreso la Maestra–

Eso mismo me pregunto… mírame –tomo la barbilla del Alfa y la giro lentamente hacia ella– ¿te encuentras bien?

Yo… _me siento aterrada, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo. Asami ayúdame…_ sí. –una mentira, no tenía permitido sentir miedo era el Avatar el mundo estaba en sus hombros y mantenerse firme era la respuesta–

Korra… –sabia en su interior que ella estaba mintiendo cuando había prometido no hacerlo, la mirada de la morena era muy evidente para ella, no demostraba esa seguridad– tu no me mentirías ¿verdad?

No lo haría… _lo estoy haciendo Asami_ –embozo una sonrisa, igual a la que hacia cada vez que trataba de ocultar los celos que sentía– tengo que irme… la fuerza especial de Tarrlok me está esperando.

De acuerdo y cuídate mucho –dijo la ingeniera preocupada–

Lo hare –dicho esto se fue, si se quedaba un minuto más ella se derrumbaría y enfrente de la ingeniera–

 **Más Tarde Esa Noche**

Tarrlok dio las indicaciones de una guarida secreta de los igualitarios y lo que harían era tratar de atraparlos. Habían llegado al lugar y haciendo todas las cosas sigilosamente.

Korra se asomó por una abertura, para ella lucia todo real. Los discípulos de Amon aprendían a ser bloqueadores de chi. Por segundos recordó el sueño que había tenido y se asustó. No quería hacer eso, pero ya no le quedaban opciones.

Atacaron y lograron detener a todos. Las noticias se difundieron por toda Ciudad Republica.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Asami había visto en el periódico las proezas de Korra. Pero seguía preocupada por la morena. Después de su conversación en el baño, ella no había tenido noticias de la Maestra y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

La ingeniera presto por unos minutos atención a su radio y escucho como Korra había retado a un duelo a Amon. Uno contra uno a la media noche, la ubicación seria en la isla memorial del Avatar Aang.

Sus nervios se alteraron, esa imprudencia y por decir "machismo" que había surgido de la Alfa, podrían traer consecuencias irremediables para su amada.

Pensó en que debía detenerla a toda costa, quisiera o no. No estaba preocupada si Korra perdía sus poderes, estaba preocupada de que a ella la lastimaran muy severamente. Pues la ingeniera podía amar a Korra aunque dejara de ser el Avatar.

Llamo a Korra muchas veces a su celular pero todas iban directo al buzón. No le quedaría de otra que ir a la isla a buscarla, sin embargo sus planes habían sido saboteados. Con la empresa a punto de entrar en la quiebra, no podía dejarla desatendida. Y con mucha angustia solo le quedaba esperar y pedirle a Raava que nada malo le pasara a la morena.

Había caído la noche en Ciudad Republica y el Avatar iba directo a la isla para tener su enfrentamiento con Amon.

Korra había pedido que no la detuvieran y Tenzin le echo la culpa a Tarrlok el cual solo se defendió alegando que trato de detenerla.

Una vez que llego a la isla, solo le quedaba esperar y esperar. Habían pasado bastante tiempo y Amon no daba señales de que llegaría.

Fue a dar una vuelta y cuando pensó que nada pasaría. Los igualitarios la atacaron y lograron bloquearle varios puntos importantes lo cual hizo que el Avatar cayera.

Una vez que despertó vio a Amon dirigirse a ella y pensó que le quitaría sus poderes incluso su vida.

Sin embargo el enmascarado no lo hizo y le dio un discurso del porqué de sus acciones. Y sin más le dio un golpe certero haciendo que Korra quedara desmayada. Tuvo un sueño sobre eventos que habían pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Tenzin había llegado a su auxilio. Korra hizo Fuego Control demostrando que sus poderes todavía seguían ahí.

Es un alivio –menciono Tenzin–

Así es… –se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado–

¿Te encuentras bien?

 _¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Odio esa maldita pregunta… por supuesto que no Amon casi me quita los poderes y mi vida por supuesto que no estoy bien._

Si –dijo secamente el Avatar– deberíamos volver a la isla.

De acuerdo –expreso el Maestro Aire–

 **Habitación De Korra**

Korra decidió irse directamente a su habitación para poder pensar todo lo que había pasado.

 _El sabor a derrota es tan horrible._ Pensaba para sus adentros, iba a renunciar al asunto de los igualitarios. Quería gritar con fuerza para sacar su ira interior.

No lo haría, no podía permitir que nadie viera lo débil que estaba. Aunque pensaba que no era malo mostrar ese lado frágil a alguien, para poder aliviar el dolor momentáneamente.

Era muy tarde pero tenía que hacer algo.

La Alfa se fue de la isla, necesitaba ayuda y estaba dispuesta a conseguirla. Necesitaba a Asami desesperadamente.

Tendría que darle una buena excusa a Asami y a tenzón por sus acciones.

 **Casa De La Familia Sato**

La ingeniera no había podido comunicarse con la Alfa y estaba muy cansada para ir a la isla y más a esta hora eran las 9 y sabía exactamente qué pasaría a las 12 en punto. Solo le quedaba esperar y luego tratar otra vez de comunicarse con ella.

La cena había sido algo incómoda. Ninguno de los 3 quería hablar del evento del día anterior, Asami todavía no se animaba a hablarle sobre su relación a su padre pues era más que evidente que Hiroshi no quería a Korra.

De no ser por el reloj, el silencio hubiera sido sofocante.

 _¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?_ se preguntaba Yasuko al ver la grieta que se estaba formando en su familia. Aunque sabía muy bien que no era culpa de la morena, más bien ser una persona demasiado cerrada, era más que cualquier otra cosa el problema al cual ellos se enfrentaban.

 _Asami… Hiroshi…_ miraba con mucha tristeza Yasuko a sus dos personas más amadas.

Creo que me iré a dormir… –menciono Asami que apenas había tocado su plato de comida–

De acuerdo cariño, pasa buenas noches –expreso Yasu–

Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá –se había puesto de pie y se dirigió a su habitación–

Buenas noches –dijo Hiroshi muy seriamente–

 **Habitación De Asami**

No quería seguir sintiéndose impotente contra su padre. _¿Es porque eres un Alfa o porque eres mi padre?_ Se preguntaba pero no lo sabía. Tampoco sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de enfrentarlo sin tener tanto miedo de lo que el diría.

(Relámpagos…)

Asami escucho al cielo rugir con ferocidad. Después se escucharon truenos y la lluvia que caía con mucha fuerza.

Era un poco más de las 12 y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño estaba preocupada por el Avatar y no tener noticias de ella, le revolvía el estómago.

(Golpe… Golpe)

La ingeniera escuchaba algo golpear su ventana, encendió la pequeña lámpara de su habitación y se acercó a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba.

Una ráfaga de Aire hizo que unas cuentas gotas entraran a su habitación, se esforzó por mirar y se sorprendió al ver a la morena de pie en su ventana.

Sonrío y le hizo una seña para que entrara a su habitación.

Korra hizo Tierra–Control, llego hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación y entro.

Asami… perdóname por venir a esta hora… –no pudo decir nada más, Asami se había abalanzado para abrazarla–

Idiota porque hiciste eso… me tenías preocupada –expreso la ingeniera–

–La Alfa respondió al abrazo– Lo siento tanto, yo fui muy imprudente pensé que podía vencerlo y casi me vence a mí –abrazo con más fuerza a la ingeniera, solo así lograría sentirse protegida y a salvo–

Temo por ti –dijo con un ligero tono tembloroso en su voz–

Ambas se separan un poco para verse directamente a los ojos. Korra tenía sus manos en la cintura de la ingeniera y Asami tenía sus brazos descansando en los hombros de la Maestra.

Azul y Verde, chocaron y sin medir palabras un beso se presentó. No como los anteriores, este beso estaba cargado de pasión y ferocidad. Sus lenguas danzaban rápidamente.

Korra empujo a Asami hasta llevarla a ciegas a la cama.

Rompiendo el beso Asami se acostó en la cama y el Avatar se subió y se aproximaba a la ingeniera.

Se acomodó en medio de las piernas de la ingeniera y la reacción de Asami solo fue enredar sus piernas en la cintura de la morena. Sostuvo su peso con ambos brazos para no dejarse caer por completo en el delicado cuerpo de la ojos vedes mientras esta con sus brazos rodeo el cuello acercándola más para que ambos cuerpos quedaran lo suficientemente cerca.

Otro beso cargado de lujuria se dieron. La Alfa con su mano derecha acariciaba el desnudo muslo de Asami mientras ella bajaba sus manos y se acercaba al borde de la camisa de Korra y lentamente intentaba quitársela.

El Avatar s se levantó un poco y extendió sus brazos para que Asami pudiera pasar la camisa por la cabeza de Korra y la tiro hacia un lado.

La Alfa veía a Asami y una ráfaga de imágenes se presentó en su cabeza, los recuerdos de la pelea contra Amon volvieron a su mente.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Asami cuando vio que Korra estaba titubeando–

No puedo… es decir si puedo pero, no así… yo… –el Avatar se separó de la ingeniera y se puso de pie cerca de la cama–

Yo lo entiendo –Asami se había levantado de la cama y se acercó a la morena– creo que no es el momento pasaste por algo malo y bueno será para otra ocasión.

Lo siento –susurro–

No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo la ingeniera mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al Avatar–

Lo siento estas toda mojada –eso había pasado porque se acercó a ella sin antes haberse secado–

Descuida… me iré a cambiar –Asami se había alejado para buscar ropa seca cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura–

Asami sintió que el cuerpo de Korra estaba temblando pero no era por el frio. Se giró para ver a Korra y vio como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Seco las lágrimas de su amada, Asami sabía que los Alfas simplemente no mostrarían su debilidad ante nadie, y ese escenario era por decir algo hermoso.

¿Dormirás con el vendaje? –Pregunto la ingeniera–

Korra negó con la cabeza. La ojos verdes se acercó y lentamente le quito el vendaje, dejando a la vista los pechos y sus abdominales. Por unos segundos se quedó sin habla y se sonrojo.

Su cabeza literalmente exploto, pero no era el momento. Le quito lo demás dejándola desnuda.

Busco entre su ropa algo que podría quedarle a la morena. Aunque era un poco más recia que ella encontró una camisa blanca y unos short.

Le ayudo a ponérselos y luego ella se fue a cambiar la ropa mojada. Tomo la mano de la Maestra para guiarla hasta la cama que ahora compartirían.

El Avatar se sentía protegida en los amorosos brazos de Asami acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de la ojos verdes y rodeo con su mano derecha su cintura, el sueño la estaba venciendo pues el desgaste físico y las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir.

La ingeniera contemplo con cariño la escena, no podía creer que el Avatar y Alfa estaba ahí en sus brazos descansando y se veía tan pacifica, parecía un cachorro de oso–polar.

Asami se sentía bien, pues Korra no le mostraría ese lado tan vulnerable como se lo había mostrado a ella. Decidió acompañar a Korra y caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _¿Qué dices si te quito tus elementos y también tú poder Alfa?_

 _No lo harías… no tienes el poder –respondió Korra–_

 _Soy capaz de quitarte todo… –menciono el enmascarado– Conocerás todo mi poder –expreso mientras se acercaba a Korra para quitarle toda su esencia–_

Korra abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama. Respiraba pesadamente mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Las pesadillas estaban empeorando y contener todo le estaba haciendo mucho mal.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras sudaba. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos. Nunca antes le había afectado algo como eso y se sentía impotente.

Pensaba en lo que una vez le había dicho su padre.

 _Korra para vencer tus temores debes enfrentarte a ellos._

 _Eso es…_ pensó. Enfrentar sus temores. Enfrentar a Amon era lo que debían hacer para alejar los temores que sentía. Pero lo haría de manera honesta uno contra uno.

Korra… –susurro–

(Clic…)

La Alfa de forma instintiva se puso en guardia para detener cualquier ataque que viniera hacia ella.

¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Asami mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano derecha–

¿Asami? –Por un momento se sintió desorientada– ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿De qué hablas? –Asami se sentía adormilada, se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de despertar–

¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –Miraba fijamente a la ingeniera–

Es mi habitación Korra… te quedaste a dormir ¿recuerdas? –Pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena–

¿Así? –Korra miro hacia todos lados y efectivamente era la habitación de Asami, no recordaba cómo es que había llegado ahí–

Si… ven a dormir –ordeno la ingeniera–

De acuerdo –dijo la Maestra–

Estaba vez se había acomodado de lado mirando hacia la ventana de cuarto. Asami la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia ella.

Lo estás pensando demasiado –dijo susurrando la ingeniera–

Tengo miedo Asami –las palabras que simplemente no podía pronunciar salieron de pronto–

Lo sé, puedo sentirlo ahora que estoy muy cerca de ti –los instintos de Asami se lo gritaban–

Y ¿si pierdo todo? –pregunto–

Si eso llega a pasar estaré ahí por si tú me necesitas –dijo sin titubear–

De acuerdo –finalmente dijo–

Ambas se habían vuelto a dormir, Korra se había relajado completamente. Las pesadillas la habían estresado mucho pero estar cerca de Asami hacia que olvidara todo.

 _Korra ven aquí... –Menciono la ingeniera–_

 _Ya voy… –sonría al ver el cabello de la ingeniera ondear con la brisa–_

 _Creo que este árbol es perfecto para el picnic –Asami se había sentado al pie del árbol esperando a que Korra por fin llegara–_

 _Ya lo creo –la Maestra había acomodado todas las cosas en el suelo para empezar a comer–_

 _Este es un día muy lindo… –mordió el emparedado que había hecho el Avatar–_

 _Si… y es el mejor día libre que hemos tenido en semanas –Korra tomo los vasos con jugo y le dio uno a Asami–_

 _Gracias… ¿quieres un poco? –Dijo Asami mientras extendía su mano con unos palillos que sostenían un choricito en forma de pulpo–_

 _Claro… (Masticar) esto sabe muy bien. ¿Tú lo hiciste? –pregunto–_

 _Si fui yo… me alegro que te gustara –sonrió–_

Asami… –susurro la Maestra–

La ingeniera veía divertida a la morena dormir y al susurrar su nombre tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada pues imagino que Korra estaba soñando con ella.

Ya se había terminado de vestir para irse a trabajar, el asunto de su empresa era una de sus prioridades. Y esta vez no podía quedarse con Korra, aunque se verían en la noche después de todo el evento es hoy.

 **10:00 A.M.**

Korra se sentó en la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos. Durmió bastante bien a decir verdad, después de tener los encuentros con Amon dormir plácidamente era cosa del pasado.

¿Asami? –Se acordó que estaba en la casa de la ingeniera–

No había señales de ella en la habitación. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomo la nota que decía:

Deje tu ropa limpia a un lado y te hice el desayuno. Cuídate mucho y por favor no seas imprudente, te veo hoy en la noche. Que no se te olviden las entradas. Besos. Atte.: Asami.

Korra sonreía mientras veía que efectivamente ahí estaba su ropa bien doblada y se acercó más le quito la tapa para ver su desayuno.

Termino de comer, se vistió y salió por la ventana. Ni loca saldría por la puerta principal para que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

 **Templo Aire**

También le toco entrar por la ventana de su habitación. No quería más regaños de Tenzin.

Naga… –la gran perra–osa polar la saludaba–

(Toc… Toc)

Adelante –menciono el Avatar–

Me tenías preocupado… no te levantaste a desayunar –dijo el Maestro Aire–

Ahh si… –se rasca la nuca– yo… creo que quiero entrenar. Será mejor que me prepare –dijo nerviosamente–

Has estado muy dedicada en estos días… estoy orgulloso de ti –el Maestro Aire se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de afecto–

Gracias Tenzin… ahora si me disculpas me cambiare e iré a entrenar –debía seguir practicando su Aire–Control y estar preparada por cualquier incidente que pasara–

De acuerdo –dicho esto el Maestro salió de la habitación–

Bien… Naga antes de entrenar deberíamos jugar con tu balón hace rato que no hacemos nada juntas –dijo mientras rascaba el pelaje se su mascota–

 **Industrias Futuro**

Asami trataba de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a la empresa pues era un caos. Varios gerentes habían renunciado con la noticia y ella estaba a cargo de varios departamentos incluyendo el que ya tenía. Su trabajo se había incrementado considerablemente.

Como la gerente a cargo le había dado una pequeña estabilidad tanto a la empresa como a los funcionarios.

Muchas figuras públicas muy importantes e influentes habían sido invitadas al evento de exhibición y ese sería el momento oportuno para que ella negociara con "los peces gordos" con el fin de lograr que alguno de ellos financiara los futuros proyectos planteados por su padre y lograra restablecer la empresa.

 _Solo queda esperar…_ se dijo así misma. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrar que ella podía ser capaz de sacar a la empresa adelante y algún día podría dirigir la empresa así como lo hacía su padre.

 **En Otro Lugar**

Empaca todo, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible –menciono un hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio–

¿No cree que sea un poco sospechoso? –expreso con dudas la mujer que estaba sentada en frente de el–

¿Llamaste a los empresarios que te dije? –pregunto muy seriamente–

Hice todo lo que me ordeno. –Respondió con mucha seguridad–

No será sospechosa nuestra ausencia –dijo mientras sonreía fríamente– ahora haz lo que te dije de una vez.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, salió de la oficina principal y les dio órdenes a todos los trabajadores para que empacaran todo y se fueran esa misma tarde.

 **5:30 P.M. Eventos De Exhibición**

La ingeniera se había arreglado para impresionar y prueba de esto era su vestimenta: camisa blanca manga ¾ doblada a mitad del antebrazo por dentro del pantalón negro que llevaba y una chaqueta negra abotonada, tacones y con el cabello recogido.

Asami había llegado temprano y había conversado con varios empresarios acerca de los nuevos prototipos que tenía su padre mientras ella atendía a unos, su padre y madre atendían a otros.

Y así lograrían a más de a uno captar su atención. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para la empresa de sus padres.

Después de varios minutos habían terminado de hablar con todos los empresarios invitados. Sin embargo hacían falta 3 y nadie sabía dónde se encontraban.

Posiblemente tendría que viajar para poder contactarse con ellos de manera personal.

Se reunió con sus padres para darles las buenas noticias.

Varios accediendo a financiar los nuevos proyectos –dijo la ingeniera–

Bien hecho hija… me siento orgulloso –menciono Hiroshi–

Nosotros también logramos que varios se nos unieran a la empresa, solo faltaría cerrar el trato –Yasu había sido buena persuadiendo a varios empresarios para ayudar a la compañía–

Hiroshi vio por encima del hombro de Asami y noto un rostro familiar. La mujer con la que había negociado estaba en el evento.

Discúlpenme… tengo que hacer algo así que adelántense –dijo mientras rápidamente iba detrás de la mujer-

Vamos… -Yasuko tomo del brazo a su hija para dirigirse a sus asientos VIP-

Yasuko y Asami abrieron la puerta donde estaban sus asientos y se rieron al ver tal escena.

Korra y Opal estaban discutiendo sobre las personas que asistirían al evento, sin embargo lo hacían muy expresivamente.

Bolin y Mako hablaban de los eventos que se iban a presentar, alegando cada uno cual era el mejor de todos.

(Toser…)

Todos se callaron un momento y se giraron para ver a las personas que habían llegaron.

Buenas noches –dijo Yasuko-

Buenas noches Yasu –se acercó Korra a saludar a su suegra-

Me alegro verte de nuevo… te vez tan radiante –sacando su sonrisa seductora de Omega-

Gracias… -Korra trago saliva, por esos segundos se sintió intimidada recordó que casi la agarraban besando a Asami-

Mamá te presentare a todos –Asami comenzó a nombrar a todos los demás-

Después de las presentaciones todos tomaron su lugar y esperaban a que el evento diera inicio.

Korra jalo a Asami para poder hablar con ella.

Yo… estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste –Korra se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente-

Descuida lo haré las veces que sea necesario –respondió de manera muy coqueta-

Ahh si… -otra vez sin palabras, no sabía si era común por ser hija de Yasu o era algo más- te… te… tengo algo para ti –tenía que reaccionar. De su pantalón saco una caja y se lo entrego a Asami-

Gracias… -abrió la caja que contenía un collar muy peculiar eran varios engranes acomodados de manera estratégica para que pareciera una gota de Agua, su color es azul y celeste con una placa de color rojo igual que las letras que contenían los nombres de ambas- Es hermoso y lo que dice es aún mejor.

Ábrelo –dijo la morena muy entusiasmada-

(Clic…)

Asami observo con cariño la foto que resguardaba el collar, el beso de ambas. Era un momento que ninguna de la dos olvidaría.

¿Podrías ponérmelo? –pregunto-

Claro… -Korra recibió el collar y Asami se giró para que se lo pudiera poner-

El Avatar se puso detrás de ella y elevo el collar pasándolo por su cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello, rodeo la delicada cadena en el cuello de Asami y lo abrocho.

La Maestra con ambas manos roso la delicada piel de los hombros de Asami haciendo que varios cabellos de la nuca de la ojos verdes se le erizaran por el contacto tan íntimo.

Asami se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Korra. Y como si de una fuerza invisible se tratara sus labios se iban acercando peligrosamente.

Algo involuntario que harían a la vista de todos los presentes. Aunque de algo no se escapaban y era que Yasuko estaba ahí.

En cualquier momento empezaran… -dijo Yasu de manera suave pero audible para todos-

Creo que deberíamos acomodarnos –susurro Korra totalmente sonrojada pues sabía que la habían agarrado otra vez intentando besar a Asami-

Creo que si… -Asami trataba de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas-

Los chicos se habían sentado adelante mientras la madre de Asami los miraba desde los asientos de atrás vigilando como halcón con binoculares a su "nuera" pues todavía no se hacía oficial más bien nadie sabía los que esas miradas entre ellas significaban a excepción de ella.

Asami se sentó junto a Korra después Bolin y Opal y de ultimo Mako.

¿Escuchaste los rumores? dicen que vendrán 4 personas invitadas especialmente para los eventos –Dijo entusiasmado Bolin-

¿Cómo es que te das cuenta de estas cosas? –Pregunto intrigada Korra-

Tengo mis contactos –respondió pareciendo misterioso-

¿De qué eventos son? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?–pregunto Opal-

Son de los eventos de Natación, Karate, Levantamiento De Pesas y Arquería. En la universidad se habla mucho de ellos, es decir quien rechazaría a Hiroshi Sato para que se unieran a la universidad.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Era posible que eso pasara?

¿Rechazaron a mi padre? –pregunto incrédula Asami la universidad era suficientemente famosa para que cualquier persona quisiera iniciar sus estudios universitarios y de manera deportiva-

 **Narra Bolin**

Así es… 3 de ellos son originarios de La Tribu Agua Del Norte dos Maestros y una No-Maestra y la otra chica es una excelente Maestra Tierra.

El Maestro Agua mayor es muy reconocido y rechazo a Hiroshi de unirse a él cuándo tenía apenas 18 para formar parte del Loto Blanco hasta ahora es uno de los más reconocidos. Y tiene el record mundial en Levantamiento De Pesas.

El otro Maestro Agua también rechazo la propuesta uniéndose al Loto Blanco y siguió los pasos de su ídolo desde entonces ambos trabajan juntos. Es destacado en muchas cosas sobre todo en Natación.

La No-Maestra el año pasado rechazo la oferta de unirse y todos conocen sus hazañas cuando unos bandidos atacaron el pueblo en donde ella y su hermana viven en una parte del Reino Tierra demostrando ser una excelente arquera defendiéndolos. Y hasta ahora nadie la ha derrotado en arquería.

La Maestra Tierra este año rechazo de unirse a la universidad se dice que en su antigua escuela era muy popular considerada una "genio" del karate pues su familia tiene su propio dojo. Nadie la ha visto perder y se dije que rechazo a Hiroshi porque quería quedarse con su novia.

En todos los eventos de exhibición son llamados personas de varios lugares y este año son esos 4 van a participar y así atraen a más personas para unirse y practicar deportes de manera de recreación. Hiroshi pide un permiso especial para traerlos en donde quiera que estén.

Sin embargo este año ellos son reconocidos porque los 4 rechazaron a Hiroshi Sato en su momento, es decir nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes.

Todos estaban impresionados por todo lo que sabía Bolin.

Eso no lo sabía –la primera en hablar fue Yasuko estaba muy impresionada por lo que decía el chico de ojos verdes-

Tampoco yo lo sabía, aunque me parece que a dos de ellos los conozco –Korra estaba muy pensativa cuando habían mencionado al Loto Blanco-

¿Rechazaron al señor Sato pero vienen a los eventos? –pregunto Mako muy intrigado-

Lo hacen de manera de recreación, no para tener gloria y reconocimiento, a pesar de que saben que son conocidos en todas las naciones pero no por pertenecer a la universidad o por rechazar a Hiroshi, es porque son buenos en lo que hacen y defienden sus ideales. –expreso muy alegremente el Maestro Tierra-

¿Reconocidos mundialmente? –Opal estaba impresionada por el conocimiento de su novio-

Así es… además cada uno de ellos decidió quedarse más que todo por sus familias. Y llevar en alto no solo donde viven sino que también sus elementos –Bolin los conocía muy bien, había leído de ellos y escuchado rumores, todos en la universidad-

(Bocinas)

Lo que todos estaban esperando… el inicio de los juegos y antes de empezar de lleno con cada uno les presentaremos a las 4 personas invitadas especialmente por Hiroshi Sato el organizador principal del evento.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… nos les había dicho (porque se me olvido) que les hice un One Shot que se llama: El Pez Koi De La Destrucción y otro que lo acabo de hacer que se llama Masquerade. Espero que ambos sean de su agrado.**

 **Quiero poner otro reto que consiste en averiguar quiénes son esos personajes antes del siguiente capítulo. Ustedes como mínimo pueden acertar 2 de 4 para poder ganar el reto.**

 **Como recompensa pueden preguntar lo que ustedes quieran acerca de mi o de la historia o pedir algo en particular que quieren que agregue a la historia. (Si me piden escenas suculentas, eso será a su debido tiempo no ahorita ewe)**

 **Les daré una pista, indirectamente los mencione en el EXTRA NO. 2**

 **Tiene que poner que quieren participar en el reto. Para no confundirme.**

 **Así que bueno como ya había dicho iba a implementar otros personajes y en la página iba a poner lo que crea que es importante y bueno cuando publique el siguiente capítulo tengan por seguro que pondré la imagen de los personajes.**

 **Korrasami: lo siento xD pero ya había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no había capitulo.**

 **Yolo VI: espera que? Me perdí, ¿quieres que ponga el nombre Yolo VI o Cielo? Es mera coincidencia ñ.n cuídate tú también.**

 **Zhyo jarjayez: jajaja lo se… lo se… aunque seas de menor estatura considero que posiblemente yo sea más bajita que tú. Con el único que me peleaba era con mi hermano ewe aunque los dos somos bien Alfas. Ja.! Lo sabía y si creo que también sentía hambre como siempre ñ.ñ me alegro poder aclarar tus dudas.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	15. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Demostración

(Bocinas…)

Démosle una gran bienvenida al primer invitado y uno de los mejores en la categoría de levantamiento de pesas poseedor del record mundial al levantar 473 kilos en total.

El Maestro Agua De La Tribu Agua Del Norte… con ustedes Chris.

(Aplausos…)

El público había enloquecido una vez que habían presentado al Alfa. Él se acercó y subió a la tarima.

El Maestro Agua hizo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

Ya lo conozco –dijo rápidamente Korra–

¿Lo conoces? ¿De dónde? –Pregunto incrédulo Bolin–

Es un gran Maestro del Loto Blanco, Chris es el mejor Maestro Agua de la Tribu Agua Del Norte, ha entrenado a varios reclutas y es uno de los que me han cuidado desde que se supo que era el Avatar aunque él se quedó en el Polo Sur porque de haber venido de seguro no podría escaparme del Templo –Korra ya lo había visto varias veces pues era uno de sus guardias personales aunque lo habían cambiado poco tiempo después de irse–

¿Te has escapado del Templo? –Pregunto Yasuko–

 _Huy…_ a veces –el Avatar sentía un nudo en la garganta, ese comentario no era precisamente bueno y menos si su suegra estaba presente–

Consígueme un autógrafo de el –Bolin estaba emocionado–

Ya lo veremos –reía Korra por la cara de Bolin–

La segunda invitada es la Primera mujer en la historia en alcanzar 720 puntos, sobre 720 puntos posibles de manera individual en el evento de arquería.

Perteneciente a La Tribu Agua Del Norte con ustedes… Kikyo.

Le dieron indicaciones de que subiera a la tarima y se colocara al lado del Maestro Agua.

La No-Maestra hizo una reverencia.

(Aplausos…)

Es linda –dijo Korra–

Oye… –Asami golpeo el brazo de la Maestra–

Es decir… es… es… –Korra no sabía que más decir–

Si es linda –la mirada soñadora de Bolin se hizo presente– es decir es buena arquera.

Bien dicho –Opal le había jalado la oreja a Bolin–

Quiero un autógrafo –a Korra se le habían iluminado los ojos una vez que habían anunciado a la No-Maestra–

También yo… –Bolin estaba feliz–

No lo creo Bolin –La mirada de Opal denotaba enojo por las palabras del Maestro–

Y tú ¿Cómo la conoces? –Asami se giró para ver a Korra–

Ahhhh… uhh… Yo… leí mucho de ella –podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Asami cuando la Maestra Agua hablaba de otras mujeres–

Señoras y señores denle una calurosa bienvenida al tercer invitado el Maestro Agua De La Tribu Agua Del Norte que tiene un record mundial en 400 mts libres en natación con un tiempo de: 3: 56:46 que hasta ahora nadie ha logrado batir.

Con ustedes Piers…

También subió la tarima y se colocó al lado de la No-Maestra.

El Maestro Agua hacia una reverencia.

(Aplausos…)

El… –la Maestra Agua estaba muy sorprendida por verlo ahí–

¿También lo conoces? –Pregunto Asami–

Si… también es miembro del Loto Blanco y es compañero de Chris –el Avatar recordó que muchas veces se había topado con él en el Polo–

Por lo que se es muy buen nadador, incluso le ha ganado al No-Maestro de la universidad. –Menciono Bolin–

¿Enserio? –Asami hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de todos estos acontecimientos pues no era tan fanática del deporte como lo era el Avatar–

Si y eso fue hace muchos años atrás –por fin Mako había entrado en la conversación–

¿Ya no compite? –Pregunto Opal–

No… posiblemente lo hizo antes de formar parte del Loto Blanco al igual que Chris –Korra sabía que la profesión del Loto Blanco su prioridad número uno era cuidar al Avatar y a las siguientes reencarnaciones–

Y como ultima invitada démosle una bienvenida a la Maestra Tierra campeona mundial de karate de manera individual y hasta ahora invicta.

Con ustedes Sumika…

La Maestra subió la tarima y se puso de pie al lado del Maestro Agua.

La Maestra Tierra hizo una reverencia.

(Aplausos…)

Es linda –a Bolin se le habían formado unos corazones en los ojos–

Creo que te daría una paliza –dijo a carcajadas Korra–

Tienes razón… –dijo triste Bolin– además escuche que es una excelente Maestra Lava.

También tu novia te dará una paliza –dijo Korra pues había mirado la expresión que tenía Opal–

Al igual que a ti –una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en el Maestro Tierra pues había visto la expresión de Asami cuando Korra había dicho "linda"–

(Bocinas…)

Sus campeones y ahora damos inicio a los juegos de exhibición de verano de Ciudad Republica.

El público gritaba y aplaudía con frenesí.

Los eventos principales eran: levantamiento de pesas, natación, tiro con arco y artes marciales.

Sin embargo habían más disciplinas deportivas como lo eran: atletismo, gimnasia, baloncesto, boxeo, esgrima, equitación, natación sincronizada.

El local era inmenso para poder contener todos los eventos, los atletas y sus entrenadores y las personas que asistirían.

La convivencia entre Maestros y No-Maestros era armónica pues el deporte no discriminaba si eras de diferente etnia, si eras perteneciente a alguno de los 3 grupos o si tenías Control de algún elemento.

El programa que constituyen las disciplinas deportivas de los juegos de verano eran las siguientes:

** Fortaleza Y Agilidad

** Velocidad

** Pelota

** Habilidad

** Artes Marciales

En los deportes de fortaleza y agilidad, pelota y velocidad es donde predominaban los Alfas.

En los deportes de habilidad predominaban los Omegas.

Y en los deportes de artes marciales predominaban los Betas.

Todos los Maestros y No-Maestros mostraban sus habilidades impresionando a los presentes, el evento era para demostrar habilidades para futuras competiciones.

Esto lograba cautivar a uno que otro para que próximamente se uniera a alguna categoría y también podrían unirse a la universidad pues era el fin de Hiroshi.

Tener a las mejores estrellas para pertenecer a la universidad.

 **En Otro Lugar**

Espera… –dijo Hiroshi mientras sostenía el brazo de la mujer–

¿Sucede algo? –pregunto secamente–

Necesito la ayuda de tu jefe –Hiroshi sabía que él tendría mucho dinero para ayudar a la empresa–

No lo creo… el solo negocia con personas que cumplen y ¿adivina qué? tú no cumpliste –la mujer soltó el agarre y siguió caminando–

Necesito su ayuda –era más que evidente que Hiroshi estaba desesperado–

Y la necesitaras más ahora… porque si yo fuera tu sacaría a mi familia de aquí –la mujer apresuro el paso y salió de las instalaciones–

Hiroshi se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho la mujer, no sabía exactamente que tramaba pero era mejor hacerle caso por ahora.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde su esposa e hija estaban para llevárselas cuanto antes, pues no se arriesgaría a que les sucediera algo y luego alertaría para que sacaran a todos del recinto aunque no hayan terminado los juegos.

Los eventos iban simultáneamente y los chicos estaban pendientes al menos en los que más les gustaban.

Se había calmado la tensión por los comentarios de Korra y Bolin por los jugadores, pues a cada uno les jalaron las orejas sus respectivas parejas.

Por su parte Korra no podía hacer más acercamientos con Asami pues su suegra estaba presente y podía sentir la vista de Yasu vigilándola como un halcón con binoculares, aunque sabía que ella tenía conocimientos de la relación a escondidas que mantenían, aun así Korra era vigilada por si acaso.

Korra –menciono Asami–

¿Qué pasa Sami? –Korra respondió mientras mira la competencia de natación que había iniciado–

¿Estás feliz? –La ingeniera quería preparar el terreno para poder decirle la noticia–

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –se giró completamente para poder ver a la ingeniera–

Lo estas sí o no –sentía que los nervios se le habían alterado considerablemente–

Claro que lo estoy es decir estar aquí viendo los deportes es genial… además… –se había acercado más para susurrarle algo al oído– estoy feliz por estar contigo.

Asami estaba sonrojada y se le habían erizado los cabellos de la nuca. Un impulso nació de ella pues quería besar a la morena antes de confesarle su secreto, sabía que si la reacción de Korra no era la que esperaba quería besarla y guardar el sabor de sus labios en sus recuerdos.

Aunque otra impulso nación de la ingeniera sintió como unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos no quería perder a la morena y su secreto posiblemente haría que eso pasara.

Korra al ver la reacción de Asami se acercó más y sostuvo una de las manos de Asami y con la otra limpio las lágrimas de la ingeniera.

¿Te sucede algo? –Expreso una preocupada Korra–

Es que yo tengo que decirte algo y yo… no se… –con la cabeza abajo trataba de encontrar el coraje para decirle su secreto–

Tranquila… –Korra tomo el mentón de la ingeniera y lo levanto para que sus miradas se encontrara– respira hondo y dilo, que salga eso que me dirás de una vez.

Yo…

Asami estaba a punto de decir el secreto que ahora la atormentaba, pero antes…

Korra y Asami se seguían viendo fijamente sin percatarse que alguien había entrado por la puerta, aunque los demás si se fijaron pues había sido demasiado ruidosa la entrada como para ignorarlo.

Te ordeno que le quites las manos de encima a mi hija –dijo Hiroshi muy furioso al ver esa escena–

Ambas se giraron para ver a Hiroshi acercándose a donde estaban.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cien de Korra, no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto pero todos sabían lo estricto que era Hiroshi con respecto a su hija y más si esa persona era Alfa.

Hiroshi tranquilo no estaban haciendo nada malo –dijo Yasuko mientras se acercaba a él para detener tu andar–

Conozco a los de tu clase y nunca tienen buenas intenciones –el semblante del hombre mayor no había cambiado un poco–

¿Mi clase? –Korra se había soltado la mano de Asami y se puso de pie para encarar a "su suegro"–

Si, Alfas oportunistas que quieren a mi hija –se había acercado más hasta quedar cara a cara con la Alfa–

Ambos habían empezado a hacer gruñidos y respiraban agitadamente por la adrenalina que les recorría el cuerpo, en cualquier momento los dos se transformarían.

Yasuko trataba de detener a Hiroshi y Asami a Korra. Ambos eran Alfas, con carácter explosivos y si tenían que pelear para demostrar quién era más fuerte lo harían.

Madre e hija se habían puesto enfrente de ellos para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

La Alfa tronaba sus dedos en señal que sacaría sus garras en cualquier momento. Estaba empezando a perder el Control de sí misma.

Korra mírame…–Asami tenía sus manos en la cara del Alfa– tienes que calmarte un poco –su voz tranquilizadora trataba a toda costa de evitar que la ojos azules se transformara mientras Korra trataba de seguir con la vista a Hiroshi–

Asami… –dijo el Avatar con una voz ronca, pero al fin había accedido a ver directamente a los ojos verdes de la ingeniera–

Mírame solo a mí, olvídate de todos… –decía en tono bajo–

Korra sentía como la mirada de Asami literalmente traspasaba su ser, tranquilizándola por completo.

Yasuko había hecho lo mismo con Hiroshi tranquilizándolo para que no existiera una pelea entre Alfas.

Opal, Bolin y Mako estaban totalmente en silencio viendo como la señora Yasu y Asami habían calmado a los dos Alfas.

Opal estaba muy pensativa, había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de los Omegas y su "poder de persuasión" que funcionaba bastante bien con los Alfas. Aunque no había presenciado alguna vez ese magnífico espectáculo.

También sospechaba algo porque hasta donde sabia Asami no era una Omega y que haya hecho eso era demasiado increíble.

Hiroshi y Korra se miraban fijamente, la grieta que se había abierto entre ambos ahora era más grande, y la Alfa sabía con seguridad que ya no tendría la aprobación de su relación con Asami.

Tenemos que irnos –dijo Hiroshi mientras se volteaba a ver a Yasu–

¿De qué hablas? Los juegos no han terminado –puntualizo la Omega–

Aun así… tú y Asami síganme –el Alfa tomo del brazo a Yasuko–

(Ruido…)

La puerta se había abierto de golpe.

Hiroshi Sato. El señor Amon le manda saludos –un hombre había entrado por la puerta con un guante que podía electrificar a las personas–

Hiroshi reconoció el guante que portaba el hombre y se quedó petrificado.

El hombre que tenía cubierta la boca se acercó a Hiroshi para darle un golpe con el guante.

Korra al ver al hombre reacciono rápido e hizo Tierra–Control alzando un muro que detuvo el ataque y empujo la barrera de roca en dirección de la puerta llevándose consigo al hombre dejándolo noqueado.

Hiroshi no salía de su impresión hasta que Yasuko le hablo.

(Gritos…)

Korra se acercó a los asientos para ver que sucedía.

Varios relámpagos se miraban alrededor de todo el recinto.

Mako sácalos de aquí y llama a Lin –dijo Korra–

Tú no me das órdenes –grito Mako–

La Alfa se acercó a Mako y lo agarro fuertemente de la camisa.

Sácalos de aquí, llama a Lin y dile lo que sucede. Mantenlos a salvo o sino, tu y yo hablaremos –gruño con autoridad–

Mako se quedó sin habla y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

Vamos –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Mako–

Es muy peligroso espera a los refuerzos –dijo Asami–

Soy el Avatar y es mi deber… ahora vete, luego nos veremos. –Dijo Korra antes de salir para ayudar a los que estaban presente–

Mako iba al frente y Bolin iba cubriendo la retaguardia. Iban pasando varios pasillos con el fin de encontrar una salida.

Alto –grito Mako–

Varios hombres enmascarado estaban de frente al grupo y se pusieron en posición de ataque para detener a cualquiera que intentara salir del lugar.

Un enfrentamiento se hizo los enmascarados contra Mako y Bolin.

Utilizando todas sus habilidades de Fuego–Control y Tierra–Control trataron de inmovilizarlos con el fin de continuar hasta llegar a la salida.

Dos discípulos de Amon se acercaron a Asami a lo que ella contrarresto sus ataques y se hizo de uno de los guantes.

Asami utilizando el guante electrocuto a mas igualitarios que se acercaban dejando ver sus muy buenas habilidades en combate.

Asami, Mako y Bolin lograron derrotar al pequeño grupo y siguió hasta que encontraron la salida.

Váyanse… me contactare con Lin para comunicarle todo lo que está pasando yo luego los alcanzare –el grupo se alejó hasta encontrar el auto de Hiroshi y se fueron a su casa, mientras Mako saco su celular y alerto a las autoridades–

 **Adentro Del Edificio**

Las personas estaban temerosas de los disturbios, varios Maestros habían sido inmovilizados por las armas de Amon y los demás trataban de salir del lugar aunque los discípulos de Amon habían bloqueado todas las salidas.

Korra vio como Amon había salido de la tarima en donde hicieron las presentaciones. Se acercó a varios Maestros inmovilizados y les quito sus poderes ante la vista de todos los presentes.

La Alfa estaba temerosa por lo que pasaba pero no dejaría que Amon se saliera con la suya. Sus instintos le gritaron que alguien estaba detrás de ella pero fue demasiado tarde porque cuando logro girarse fue cuando un hombre se acercó a ella y la electrocuto, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo. El hombre la amarro y la dejo ahí para ayudar a bloquear todas las salidas.

Amon tomo el micrófono y empezó a dar su discurso. Amenazando con que seguiría quitándoles los poderes a todos los Maestros y lastimando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en su camino.

El Avatar estaba teniendo visiones mientras trataba de recuperar el conocimiento.

Korra… Korra… –decía un hombre tratando de hacer reaccionar al Avatar–

¿Qué me paso? –sostuvo con su mano derecha su cabeza tratando de recordar las visiones que tuvo–

Te electrocutaron… dime ¿puedes levantarte? O tendré que cargarte hasta la salida –menciono el hombre–

Nooo… tenemos que detenerlo. –dijo mientras abría los ojos para ver a la persona que le hablaba– ¿Chris?

Si… entonces ¿cuál es tu plan? –Pregunto el Maestro–

No tengo ninguno. –dijo apenada–

De acuerdo yo tengo uno. Trata de detener a Amon mientras nosotros sacamos a todos los civiles. –Menciono Chris–

Está bien –Korra no estaba segura de ese plan pero no había otro además no podían arriesgar la vida de los No-Maestros–

Piers… trae a todos los Maestros y diles que nos ayuden a desbloquear las salidas –dio la orden–

Si señor –dijo su compañero mientras le hacía señas a dos personas que estaban ahí–

Piers había dado la alerta para que todos los que pudieran ayudaran a los civiles indefensos que estaban en el "Fuego cruzado"

Los Maestros y sus elementos se empezaron a hacer presentes comandado por Chris.

Luchaban ferozmente con los bloqueadores de chi. Utilizando su lado licántropo, ambos bandos mantuvieron una batalla sin precedente tratando a toda costa de no ser derrotados por el enemigo, a pesar de que los seguidores de Amon eran muy buenos y en su mayoría Alfas los Maestros no se quedaban atrás sin embargo nadie se había acercado a Amon que estaba bien custodiado y ninguno de los Maestros quería confrontarlo por miedo de que le quitaran los poderes.

Las personas que no tenían a donde ir solo les quedaba esperar mientras Amon seguía con su discurso.

Después de varios minutos de pelear contra los bloqueadores de chi lograron derrotarlos y habían desbloqueado varias salidas haciendo que la gente abandonara el lugar lo más pronto posible. La mayoría de los discípulos de Amon que estaban peleando fueron capturados.

Amon una vez terminado su discurso iba a escapar.

Y esto es solo una demostración de mi poder –menciono Amon–

(Explosión…)

Había colapsado en una parte del techo mientras un dirigible se acercaba para recoger a Amon.

La gran mayoría de los civiles habían abandonado el lugar y algunos Maestros se quedaron para custodiar a las personas que habían capturado.

(Explosiones…)

Varios estruendos se escucharon por todo el lugar. Los Maestros que estaban más cerca trataban de sofocar las llamas.

Por fin Lin había llegado y estaba ayudando a los Maestros a sacar a los pocos civiles que todavía quedaban.

Korra iba detrás de Amon y había saltado al Agua de la piscina y con Agua–Control hizo un remolino para acercarse al enmascarado sin embargo se había quedado corta.

Piers… ya sabes que hacer. –Grito Chris–

Si señor –dijo el joven–

Ambos hicieron Agua–Control para impulsar más a Korra que venía cayendo, el impulso era lo suficientemente grande para hacer que Korra alcanzara el dirigible.

Utilizando Fuego–Control hizo que dos de sus discípulos cayeran y logro sujetarse de los cables que sobresalían del dirigible.

Lanzado bolas de Fuego trato de darle a Amon pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

Lin había llegado hasta el techo para unirse a la pelea contra Amon.

Korra había caído al techo y empezó a pelear junto a Lin contra los hombres que habían quedado, ambas lograron derrotarlos y la Maestra Metal utilizando sus habilidades había logrado subir al dirigible.

La Alfa por su parte se estaba quedando sin salida, el techo se había agrietado más y finalmente colapso.

Iba en caída libre sin tener la menor idea de que hacer pasa salvarse.

Sus instintos percibieron algo y miro como una flecha había pasado cerca de ella y se clavó en uno de los pilares más cercanos.

Se sostuvo de la cuerda y trataba de detener su avance aunque sentía lo caliente de la fricción con la cuerda en sus manos.

En cualquier momento sentía que se soltaría por el calor que sentía en sus manos.

Un pilar de Agua se alzó hasta llegar a ella, deteniendo por completo su avance y descendiendo más lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Lin había llegado hasta el final del cable y logro entrar al dirigible lo cual estaba siendo esperada por varios hombres seguidores de Amon. Logrando electrocutarla y cayendo desde el dirigible.

Korra veía como Lin caería violentamente al suelo. Le hizo señas a Chris y el a Piers. Para que los 3 hicieran Agua–Control con el fin de salvar a la Maestra.

Un pilar de Agua más grande que los anteriores se alzó con el fin de atrapar a la Maestra que caía inconscientemente.

Una vez que Lin llego al suelo una mujer se acercó a ella para examinarla con el fin de ver si tenía otras heridas.

Maldición mi cabeza –dijo Lin mientras se levantaba–

Ella está bien –menciono la mujer–

Parece que lo perdimos esta vez –dijo mirando a través del gran hueco que se había formado en el techo–

Creo que si… –dijo Korra desilusionada–

No puedo creer que Amon haya sido capaz de atacar a todos, Maestros y No-Maestros. –Lin estaba convencida de que Amon era una gran amenazada para todos–

Ciudad Republica está en guerra –dijo Chris–

¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto Piers–

Tenemos avisar al complejo de la Tribu Agua Del Sur y alertar a los líderes –Chris sabía que el Avatar estaba en peligro y el consejo no dudaría en enviar refuerzos para ayudar–

Gracias por ayudarme –menciono Korra mientras se acercaba a los Maestros–

Cuando necesite ayuda no dude en pedirla Avatar Korra –expreso Chris e hizo una reverencia– Piers tenemos que irnos.

Si señor –menciono el joven haciendo una reverencia y luego iba detrás del Maestro–

Ambos Maestros abandonaron el lugar, tenían que enviar un aviso y pedir refuerzos porque posiblemente el Avatar estaría en peligro.

Gracias por su ayuda señorita Kikyo –Korra miraba de frente a la No-Maestra–

Es un placer –menciono e hizo una reverencia antes de irse–

Creo que debería irme… hay muchos a quienes tengo que interrogar –Lin se había girado y tomo rumbo en donde estaban varios Maestros deteniendo a los igualitarios–

Korra decidió irse a la Isla con el fin de contarle todo lo que había pasado a Tenzin.

 **Llamada saliente…**

Aló… ¿te encuentras bien?... de acuerdo… si estoy bien… oye luego hablaremos sobre lo que me ibas a decir… buenas noches.

 **Fin de la llamada.**

El Avatar estaba muy aliviada, Asami se encontraba muy bien al igual que todos y ahora si se iría un poco más tranquila a la Isla.

 **Casa De La Familia Sato**

Gracias a los esfuerzos de Mako, Bolin y Asami, todos habían llegado bien a la casa de los Satos. Los 3 chicos decidieron irse y dejar a la familia en su casa.

Asami le dio indicaciones a su chofer para que los llevara al puerto.

La ingeniera había recibido una llamada de la ojos azules para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Una vez que quedaron solos los 3, Asami decidió enfrentar a su padre. Porque una idea le rondaba por la cabeza desde que había empezado las confrontaciones con Amon.

Papá ¿Tienes algo que ver con Amon? –dijo sin rodeos la ojos verdes–

No, por supuesto que no –menciono Hiroshi–

Hija, ¿a qué viene esto? –Yasu estaba sorprendida por lo que decía la ingeniera–

Vi unos dibujos en tu estudio y son iguales a esos guantes que ocupaban los igualitarios además el que te ataco dijo que Amon te mandaba saludos. ¿Tienes algo que ver con él? Confiesa –Asami no lo podía creer, pero los hechos estaban ahí–

Yo no los ayude… –grito el hombre mayor–

Mientes… –grito la ingeniera– ¿Cómo pudiste? casi nos lastiman y no solo a nosotros también a Maestros y No-Maestros y todo por tu culpa –Asami no podía aguantar las lágrimas, pues el camino hacia un lugar en donde refugiarse, Mako y Bolin tuvieron que pelear con varios y ella había presenciado como los discípulos de Amon habían noqueado a los guardias de seguridad y mantenía retenida a las personas–

Hija no fue mi culpa, me engañaron –Hiroshi se iba a acercar para tratar de tranquilizar a Asami–

Nooooo…. –grito mientras empujo a su padre–

La ingeniera decidió irse, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta, no podía estar cerca de su padre no por ahora.

Asami… –grito Hiroshi una vez que la ingeniera salía por la puerta–

Déjala… necesitara un momento a solas para poder digerir esto –dijo Yasuko mientras detenía a Hiroshi–

Ella no tiene a nadie más. ¿A dónde ira? –Preguntaba el director–

Claro que tiene a alguien. Ahora tú y yo hablaremos –Yasu tomo la mano de Hiroshi y lo llevo al comedor–

Asami había corrido durante mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que le ardía el pecho por el esfuerzo que hizo. Decidió detenerse y respiraba grandes bocanadas de Aire.

Estaba enojada con su padre y no quería verle a la cara.

Lo que sus acciones habían provocado posiblemente traería consecuencias irremediables.

 **Llamada saliente…**

Aló… no lo sé… ¿podrías venir por mí?... estoy en zzzz… de acuerdo.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

 **30 Minutos Después**

Vine en cuanto pude… –Korra había bajado del lomo de Naga y se acercó a la ingeniera que estaba sentada en la acera. No entendía muy bien que pasaba, así solo decidió sentarse y esperar a que Asami hablara–

Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la ingeniera y sintió que estaba helada por la noche. Usando Fuego–Control froto su mano en el hombro de la ingeniera para que pudiera entrar en calor.

Asami todavía no se había movido, tenía abrazada sus piernas y con la cabeza baja.

Deberíamos irnos… posiblemente lloverá, puedo sentirlo. –los instintos de Korra estaban activos y sabía que si ambas se mojaban se enfermarían–

La ingeniera todavía no se había movido ni un centímetro así que Korra decidió llevársela a la Isla. La levanto estilo nupcial, tomo sus cosas y llamo a Naga para que ambas subieran a su lomo.

Naga avanzo hasta la Isla.

Korra estaba en un dilema, no sabía si entrar por la puerta principal a la vista de todos o escabullirse como era de costumbre. No quería explicar porque iba con Asami cuando todos sabían que ella debería estar en su casa.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Naga… distracción. –con esas palabras Naga sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer–

La Perra–Osa Polar comenzó a ladrar haciendo que varias personas fueran a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Así Korra se escabullo con Asami en sus brazos hasta su habitación. Deposito gentilmente a la ingeniera y salió por la puerta para buscar algo de comer para ambas.

Naga tranquila –dijo la ojos azules haciéndose la desentendida– oye toma este es tu premio –le dio varios bocadillos por el excelente trabajo que realizo–

Ve a la habitación te llevare comida –Korra se fue a la cocina para "preparar algo"–

 **Cocina**

¿Qué haces Korra? –Dijo Pema–

La Alfa se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a la No-Maestra, la habían agarrado.

Solo llevo comida –se sentía de cierta forma atrapada–

Tú ya comiste ¿recuerdas? –Pema esperaba otro tipo de explicación–

Para Naga –señalo rápidamente–

Eso que llevas ahí no es comida para perro. ¿Qué me ocultas? –esos trucos no la convencerían tan fácilmente–

De acuerdo… Asami está pasando por un mal momento y yo bueno… le traje hasta aquí aunque no quiero entrar en más detalles –trato de solo decir eso–

Entiendo… bueno ve y cualquier cosa avísame –Pema salió de la cocina–

Espera Pema... ¿podrías darme una de esas velas aromáticas que tienes? –Pensó que tal vez el olor a Naga no sería tan agradable al menos no para los estándares de la ingeniera–

Sígueme… –la No-Maestra fue a su cuarto para tomar una vela aromática para Korra– toma jazmín.

Espera ese no… por casualidad ¿tienes uno de vainilla? –Sabía que Asami tenía ese peculiar olor–

Si… toma y ve. –La mujer embarazada miraba el nuevo comportamiento de la Alfa–

Gracias… buenas noches –tomo la vela y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina para llevar la comida a su habitación–

Entro por la puerta y puso la bandeja en la cama, le dio el plato de comida a Naga y se acercó a Asami que ahora estaba de pie viendo por la ventana.

Hey… –las palabras salieron involuntariamente–

Mi papá hizo unos prototipos que son exactamente esos guantes que ocupo Amon contra los Maestros –lo dijo de una vez o seguiría asfixiándose por esas palabras que no querían salir– creo que por eso la empresa está por entrar en banca rota.

Debe haber una explicación para todo esto y también una solución –Korra puso su mano en el hombro de la tez blanca–

Eventualmente la ley llegara hasta él y será acusado de ayudar a los igualitarios –con la voz temblorosa temía que eso llegara a pasar–

Si eso llegara a pasar tratare de ayudarlo –Korra no podía hacer mucho pero trataría de demostrar la inocencia de Hiroshi de ser necesario–

Asami se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de Korra. Lloraba desconsoladamente, Hiroshi seguía siendo su padre y verlo detrás de las rejas sería demasiado doloroso y no solo para ella sino que también para su madre.

El Avatar abrazo a la chica de cabello negro y acariciaba su cabeza tratando de apoyarla lo más que pudiera. Le rompía el corazón escucharla llorar pero sabía que era la mejor manera para sacar todo eso que trataba de ocultar.

Después de varios minutos Asami se había tranquilizado, Korra la guio hasta la cama para que se sentara en el borde.

La ingeniera todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el Avatar se arrodillo en frente de ella y con sus dedos limpio los rastros de lágrimas en la mejilla de la ojos verdes.

Tienes que comer algo –dijo Korra–

No quiero –el apetito de la ingeniera se había esfumado por completo–

Oye no me digas eso… tienes que comer algo o te enfermaras –iba a insistir hasta que la ingeniera cediera–

Por ahora no quiero, ¿podría ocupar tu baño? –pensó que tal vez un baño de Agua caliente la haría relajarse–

De acuerdo, espérame aquí –la Alfa se levantó y se dirigió a preparar el baño para la chica–

 **5 Minutos Después**

Ya está listo…–menciono una vez que abrió la puerta–

Asami se levantó y tomo las cosas que llevaba, y siguió al Avatar hacia el baño.

Estaré aquí afuera cualquier cosa solo llámame –Korra cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta–

Asami se quitó la ropa y entro en la bañera que contenía Agua caliente. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, sentía miedo y enojo al mismo tiempo. El asunto de su padre y el secreto que guardaba ahora sentía que eran sofocantes.

Se sumergió por completo en el Agua dejándose llevar por las cosas que la rodeaban. El aroma a vainilla era exquisito, sintió como su cuerpo se quitaba un poco la tensión a la que se había sometido ella misma.

 **Varios Minutos Después**

Asami por fin había terminado de bañarse y ponerse "la loción" como ya era costumbre. Abrió la puerta y cruzo el umbral, a un lado estaba Korra custodiando como un lobo guardián. _Sobreprotectora,_ se dijo para sí misma.

¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto la ojos azules–

Asami asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a la Maestra Agua. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Korra abrió la puerta para que la ingeniera pasara. La ojos azules cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encamino donde la chica de cabello negro.

Espérame volveré en un momento –Korra se fue a traer algunas cosas del baño–

El Avatar había puesto la vela aromática en la mesa de noche para que todo el cuarto se llenara con el olor.

¿Podrías acostarte boca abajo? –Pregunto Korra–

¿Qué te traes entre manos? –Fue la contra pregunta de Asami–

¿Podrías confiar en mí? –casi le había salido como suplica–

De acuerdo –hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido la morena–

La ojos azules le quito parte de su toalla dejando al descubierto la espalda de la ingeniera, se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a darle un masaje. Pudo sentir como guardaba tensión en los hombros y espalda haciendo movimientos de sus manos empezó a relajar los músculos.

Después de varios minutos de darle tratamiento a la espalda y hombros de la ingeniera ella eventualmente se quedó dormida. Korra veía como dormía Asami, beso su mejilla y con la colcha la arropo.

Acomodo un futon para dormirse cerca de la cama pues no era suficientemente grande para que alcanzaran ambas. Naga se había dormido muy cerca de ambas.

El Avatar por fin logro conciliar el sueño.

 **Varias Horas Después**

Asami se levantó, su mente estaba muy intranquila a pesar de haberse quedado dormida el sueño se había ido. Noto que no tenía ropa puesta y recordó que se había quedado en toalla antes de dormirse.

Miro hacia donde estaba la mesa y noto que había una ropa que podía ponerse. Una vez que estaba vestida se acercó y se arrodillo cerca de donde dormía Korra. Acaricio la mejilla de la morena y sonrió parecía un bebe dormido.

El Avatar vibro y esto hizo que Asami se asustara levantándose rápido. Korra se sentó y se frotaba los ojos.

¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto medio dormida–

No puedo dormir –menciono Asami–

La morena se dejó caer otra vez en el futon y cerró los ojos. Asami la miraba creyendo que tal vez había sido solo un sueño o reflejo involuntario que tenía.

¿Qué esperas? –Expreso Korra– ven acércate.

Asami no sabía si estaba hablando dormida o qué, pero decidió hacer lo que le pedía la morena. Se acercó y se acomodó en el futon cerca de la morena.

Korra se giró y atrajo a la ingeniera para que quedaran frente a frente. La ojos azules pasó su mano por la cadera de la ingeniera. Asami sonreía por la acción que estaba haciendo la mujer a pesar de que estaba dormida.

La ingeniera acaricio la mejilla de la morena. _Gracias por cuidarme_ dijo en silencio. De cierta forma la acción de la Maestra era para tratar de cuidarla y protegerla.

 **Amaneciendo**

Korra se sentó mientras frotaba sus ojos tratando de despertarse por completo y noto que la ingeniera ya no estaba en la cama.

Miraba hacia todas direcciones para encontrar algún indicio que le dijera porque Asami había desaparecido.

Una nota se encontraba cerca del futon y la tomo para leer lo que decía.

 _Siento mucho no haberme quedado contigo pero tengo que ir a trabajar y por lo que estamos pasando es muy importante para mi recuperar lo que era antes la empresa, espero que lo entiendas. Besos. Atte.: Asami._

Lo entiendo –dijo en voz alta como queriendo contestarle–

 **Casa De La Familia Sato**

Asami había entrado por la puerta principal y fue directamente a bañarse para irse a la empresa. Los negocios que tenía que hacer con los empresarios eran importantes para lograr que la empresa no quebrara.

Después de arreglarse bajo las escaleras y su padre estaba de pie en la puerta esperándola.

Tenemos que hablar –dijo Hiroshi–

Te escucho –menciono Asami seriamente–

Lo que paso es que…

(Toc… Toc…)

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… quería contarles que hace unos días tuve problemas con la página de FF es decir no me dejaba leer los review que me enviaban y pase frustrada tanto así que casi mi celular sufría mi ira, por esa razón a algunos no les conteste porque aunque salía reflejado que tenía review cuando ingresaba me salían los mismos que tenía o no me salían en el caso del one shot.**

 **Y siempre he pensado que ya que ustedes tienen la gran amabilidad de leer mi historia y algunos dejar sus review considero que lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es contestar lo que ponen cada uno y eso hizo que me sintiera enojada cuando no podía ver lo que ustedes me enviaban. Lo bueno es que ahora todo está bien.**

 **Creo que esta vez puse el reto un poco pesado aunque algunos acertaron por lo menos 1, me parece genial y los que no bueno como había dicho en el anterior reto, solo tenían que participar para ganar.**

 **Los ganadores del reto numero 2 son:**

 **** RukiaJr-chan**

 **** Yolo VI**

 **** Kitsune Aestus**

 **** Zhyo Jarjayez**

 **Pueden hacer sus preguntas o sugerencia que no tienen algún límite con la historia (o de mí) y pueden hacerla cuando ustedes quieran.**

 **Kitsune Aestus: quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por no haber contestado antes tus review y era por la razón que puse desde el comienzo.**

 **Una pregunta ¿vas a participar en el fic? Es que creo que no lo anote. Me alegro que te gustara el one Shot y wow tienes una gran percepción pensé que nadie vería las pequeñas migajas de pan que puse, me sorprendes mucho. Debe ser porque escribo mucho que delato que era mujer desde un principio. Desde un principio siempre pensé en que a pesar de que Korra es Alfa, no dejaba de ser mujer, hasta donde se las mujeres son puro corazón y aunque aparentan ser fuertes e indomables también tienen su lado frágil. Jajaja es que esa película es linda.**

 **Lo que pasa es que me puse a pensar que para que voy a repetir las mismas escenas que todos ya hemos visto, mejor implemento la trama que me pertenece, por eso es que fueron así. Jajajaj esas escenas todavía no son para ahorita. La atracción de ellas dos es algo más que carnal. Jajaja Yasuko es genial. Tus argumentos son buenos aunque no sean ellos.**

 **Tu pregunta fue: Tengo curiosidad por saber si estudias o trabajas o las dos simultáneas, en caso de ser positiva alguna de estas opciones, ¿qué estudias? o ¿qué trabajas? Si estudio y si/no trabajo. Actualmente estoy en 4to año de universidad y estudio la carrera de Contabilidad Pública y Auditoria. El único trabajo que poseo es (como dijo uno de mis profesores) ayudante de la ama de casa. Bueno es lo que hago por ahora ya después tendré que trabajar (un verdadero trabajo) y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Gene: quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por no haber contestado antes tus review y era por la razón que puse desde el comienzo.**

 **Me alegro que te gustara el one Shot y bueno ya que fuiste la única que dijo que le pusiera historia lo hare, será luego pero te aseguro que por ti le hare una historia más larga. Si supongo que soy buena onda, es cierto lo que dices de mi carácter y con lo de los review mi Alfa interior salió a flote. Me gusto la serie Teen Wolf aunque no la termine de ver, y varias cosas de ahí las he implementado en la historia como los ojos de Scott.**

 **Ali: quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por no haber contestado antes tus review y era por la razón que puse desde el comienzo.**

 **Eso es genial. Y más genial es que hayas encontrado la página ñ.ñ**

 **Soulwolf Dark: quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por no haber contestado antes tus review y era por la razón que puse desde el comienzo.**

 **Puedo contestar todo a excepción de spoiler como ya sabes, a menos que ganes algún reto que ponga. Bueno que tengas suerte en lo que hagas y cuídate mucho.**

 **Yolo VI: acertaste 1, si Yasuko es genial. Todavía no ewe y jajaj tampoco lo otro. Jajaj casi pero no. Tienes una gran imaginación jajaja me agrada.**

 **Cryp: que mala onda que no hayas participado, creo que lo puse más difícil que el anterior. Me alegro que te gustara el cap y espero que este esté tan bueno como el anterior.**

 **RukiaJr-chan: acertaste uno y bueno pensé que sabrías cual era la mujer porque puse la concha marina en la página y esa era parte de la pista. Me alegro que apoyes la página, saludos.!**

 **Ruha: jajjajaj no, no le cae ni un poco bien. Jajaja creo que todos están esperando la cosa 7u7 algo no entendí, ¿participas en el reto? O ¿son los empresarios que crees que ellos son?**

 **Zhyo jarjayez: jajaja todavía no 7w7 si acertaste que era Chris. Esta vez creo que se me paso la mano de difícil que lo puse.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	16. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Emboscada

(Toc… Toc…)

Los golpes eran más insistentes. Un sirviente de la familia Sato que escucho los golpes en la puerta decidió ir a abrirla.

Señor Sato…. Tenemos una orden de cateo en su contra –Lin había entrado con varios policías-

 **Flashback De Lin**

 **Sala De Interrogatorios**

Hablen… -grito con fuerza la oficial-

Los discípulos de Amon seguían en silencio desde que habían sido capturados gracias a la ayuda de los Maestros. Todos serian interrogados de manera simultánea con la intención de que hablaran.

Va a ser mejor que hablen ahora o los refundiere en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de por vida –amenazo-

Todos seguían sin decir una palabra, entonces Lin decidió utilizar otra táctica.

 **Sala De Reuniones**

Creo que lo hacemos de manera incorrecta –le dijo a uno de los policía que estaba cerca de ella-

¿Qué sugiere jefa? –Pregunto el Maestro-

Hagámoslo de uno en uno y veremos qué información sacamos –informo a todos los presentes-

Pero jefa nos tomara toda la noche –el hombre no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía la jefa-

No me cuestiones… no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos den alguna información del paradero de Amon –esta vez atraparía a Amon y a cualquiera que estuviera implicado-

Si señora –gritaron todos en la sala-

Los igualitarios fueron llevados a distintas celdas y de ahí llevarían uno a uno para ser interrogados por Lin.

 **5 Horas Después…**

Después de haber interrogado a todos solo les quedaba uno y terminarían las secciones, si no lograban tener alguna información seguirían intentándolo al amanecer.

Bien eres el último y tus colegas dicen que eres el cabecilla de toda la operación –Beifong estaba sentada con una carpeta de información recopilada durante todo el interrogatorio-

¿De qué hablas? –pregunto un hombre muy nervioso-

Si como lo escuchaste, tus compañeros te delataron dijeron que eras la mente Maestra en la creación de los artefactos de Amon –Lin se había levantado y empezó a dar un recorrido al lado del hombre con la intensión de intimidarlo-

Eso es mentira –grito furioso-

Bueno tenemos suficientes confesiones para llevarte a una prisión en donde no veras la luz del sol –Lin le susurró al oído-

Es mentira –volvió a gritar mientras sentía que el nerviosismo era más evidente-

Lin podemos hablar un momento –un hombre de más rango que Lin había entrado por la puerta-

Si señor –Lin dejo al hombre mientras se encaminaba para hablar con su superior-

¿Qué estas tramando? No tenemos nada en contra de este hombre a excepción de la pelea que ocasionaron –el hombre no entendía muy bien que era lo que tramaba la mujer-

Lo se señor, pero es la única manera de hacer que este hombre hable, ya que ninguno lo ha hecho –Beifong utilizaría todo a su alcance para hacer que confesaran todo lo que sabían-

Tienes dos horas. Porque todos serán llevados a otra prisión –expreso el hombre mientras se iba-

Si señor –la mujer volvió a entrar para continuar con el interrogatorio-

En que estábamos… ah ya me acorde. Ahora están llevando a tus compañeros a unas celdas en donde estarán cómodos, con 3 comidas diarias y podrán caminar un rato en el patio, pero tú… tú estarás en una celda de máxima seguridad con un balde para hacer tus necesidades, podrás dormir si logras acomodarte y como ya te había dicho antes no veras la luz del sol. –La intención de la Alfa era obligar a toda costa que el hombre hablara a pesar de que sus amenazas no tenían alguna validez-

No… no pueden –el hombre sudaba frio por las palabras de la jefa-

Ohh claro que podemos –amenazo tratando de sonar muy segura de todo-

Hablare dire todo lo que se… -en su desesperación no le quedaba de otra que confesar-

Muy bien empieza –las amenazas de Lin habían dado resultado-

No sé dónde está Amon y su cuartel, pero si se quien hizo las armas en contra de los Maestros –era la única carta que tenía para jugar-

¿Quién? –Grito-

Hiroshi Sato –el hombre estaba muy seguro de lo que decía-

¿El magnate? ¿Dueño de la universidad? No te creo… -Lin sabía que eso no era posible- te iras a la cárcel de máxima seguridad. ¡Guardias! –Hizo señas para que se llevaran al hombre de una buena vez-

Espere…. Es cierto… el hizo las armas de Amon, tiene más prototipos en sus almacenes –grito el hombre desesperado tratando de que le creyeran-

Llévenselo… -dos policías habían entrado para llevarse al hombre a una celda-

Esperen… digo la verdad…. –gritaba desesperadamente-

¿Qué haremos señora? –Pregunto uno de los subordinados de Lin-

Iremos mañana temprano a visitar al señor Hiroshi –era la única pista que tenían pero Lin sabía que todo era probable-

¿Con una sola confesión? –incrédulo el hombre se atrevió a preguntar-

Si es cierto lo que dice ese hombre, tendremos que solicitar una orden para registrar no solo sus almacenes sino que también su casa –luego se pediría perdón si la pista era falsa pero por ahora era lo único que tenían-

Iré por la solicitud –menciono el hombre mientras se iba-

 **Fin Del Flashback**

¿Bajo qué cargos? –Dijo el director quien se había acercado a la mujer-

Complicidad con los igualitarios –expreso firmemente-

Eso es ridículo… -grito Hiroshi-

Será mejor que no se resista… -Lin había dado indicaciones de que empezaran a revisar todo el lugar- ténganlo aquí mientras revisamos toda la casa –dio la orden a uno de los policías-

Ustedes no pueden hacer esto –expreso el Alfa mirando furiosamente a Lin-

Claro que podemos –respondió- Vayan…

 **3 Horas Después…**

Asami y Hiroshi llevaban bastante tiempo esperando a que Lin y los demás terminaran de revisar toda la casa.

Por su parte Asami estaba asustada, no sabría que debía hacer si en realidad su padre había sido cómplice de los igualitarios como decía la jefa de policía.

Recordó que había visto los planos y su mayor temor era que los encontraran y también encontraran más de esos artefactos en alguno de los almacenes. Su padre seria encarcelado, la empresa caería en banca rota y nadie querría negociar con los Satos otra vez.

Señor Sato… -Lin estaba bajando las escaleras- estaba bajo arresto por complicidad con los igualitarios.

Suéltenme…. –gritaba Hiroshi cuando los policías le habían puesto esposas-

Será mejor que no ocupe sus poderes Alfas o se le impondrá otro delito por resistirse al arresto –Lin sabía que podía haber enfrentamiento entre Alfas si el decidía empezarla- Por favor léele sus derechos.

Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier palabra será usada en su contra, si ustedes no posee un abogado el estado le proporcionara uno –menciono uno de los que custodiaban al hombre-

Basta él no tiene nada que ver con los igualitarios –por fin había hablado Asami por la forma como se llevaban a su padre-

Señorita Sato… encontramos planos de prototipos idénticos al de los guantes del igualitario –Lin traía los planos en sus manos-

Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con ellos –expreso enojada la ojos verdes-

Su padre tiene acusaciones que lo involucran con los atentados hacia los Maestros y no-Maestros el día del evento y ahora estos planos… registraremos sus almacenes y si encontramos algo, tenga por seguro que será enjuiciado –Lin había dado indicaciones para que todos abandonaran la casa de los Satos-

Hiroshi iba indignado, llevado como si de un criminal se tratase.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada varios reporteros estaban esperando.

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Beifong… si… de acuerdo… buen trabajo.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

(Flash…)

(Flash…)

(Flash…)

Por alguna razón la información se había filtrado hasta la prensa que esperaban ansiosos a Hiroshi.

Varias preguntas hacían los reporteros, mientras los policías intentaban pasar por todas las personas que rodeaban la entrada.

Lin se puso enfrente de todos para poder decir unas palabras a la prensa.

¿Es cierto que Industrias Futuro conspiraba con los igualitarios?

La evidencia apunta a esa dirección pero la investigación continuara, así que por ahora hemos congelado los activos de Industrias Futuro y de la familia Sato –expreso Lin después de haber recibido la llamada. Se habían confirmado que varios artefactos de los igualitarios como los guantes y pancartas habían sido encontrados en uno de los almacenes de industrias futuro-

La prensa y los policías habían abandonado por completo el complejo de la casa de la familia Sato. Aunque todavía se habían quedado varios policías para no dejar que nadie ingresara a la casa.

Asami estaba impotente por lo que veía, no podía hacer nada no mientras hubieran pruebas concluyentes de que su padre tenía asuntos con los igualitarios. Y por lo que había visto en su televisor era obvio que Industrias Futuro había caído.

La ingeniera se sentía derrotada por lo que estaba pasando. Ya no podría ayudar a la empresa mientras continuaran las investigaciones y por lo que sabía todos se darían cuenta de que invertir en la empresa era una causa perdida.

Señora… será mejor que desaloje el lugar –dijo un policía-

No tienen el poder de hacer eso –expreso furiosa-

Mientras el señor Sato este bajo investigación nadie podrá ocupar las propiedades que estén bajo la tutela de él y de la empresa –menciono el policía-

 **Llamada entrante…**

Aló… ¿sí?... de acuerdo… está bien le diré a mi mamá.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

 **Templo Del Aire**

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en Ciudad Republica y la noticia había sido muy impactante para todos, porque nadie creería que los atentados contra los Maestros y no-Maestros habían sido patrocinados por el mismo Hiroshi Sato.

¿Tenzin podemos hablar? –Pregunto Korra-

Por supuesto –respondió el Maestro Aire-

Después de caminar a un lugar donde tuvieran privacidad Korra decidió que debía hacer algo por todo lo que habían visto.

Él no es el culpable de todo esto –expreso la Alfa-

Las pruebas son concluyentes… -el hombre mayor no podía hacer nada cuando las pruebas estaban ahí-

Tienes que hacer algo Tenzin –Korra estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar-

-suspiro- veré que puedo hacer… pero no te prometo nada –puso su mano en el hombro de la morena- no hagas nada imprudente.

De acuerdo… -a Korra solo le quedaba esperar-

El Maestro ya se iba a tratar de averiguar que podría hacer para ayudar a que Hiroshi saliera de prisión.

Por cierto… ¿podrías hacerme un favor más? –Si se cumplía lo que había dicho Beifong, Korra sabía que tenía algo más que hacer-

Claro… -dijo el Maestro-

Tras finalizar la llamada, a Korra solo le quedaba ir a recoger a Asami y a su madres, después de todo no habría algún lugar donde ellas podrían quedarse.

 **Casa De La Familia Sato**

Korra había llegado lo más pronto que podía a la casa de los Satos para ayudar a empacar todo lo que llevarían Asami y Yasuko. Y claro llevaba algunos refuerzos.

Déjennos pasar –expreso Korra-

No creo que pueda hacer eso –dijo el policía que custodiaba la entrada-

Será mejor que nos dejes pasar o conocerás mi ira –grito con enojo-

El hombre sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle toda la espalda, sabía que era el Avatar y cualquier pelea con ella solo resultaría lastimado.

Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la morena y a los monjes que la seguían.

Todos los sirvientes habían sido desalojados de la casa y solo quedaban Asami y Yasuko que terminaban de empacar todo para irse también.

Asami… -dijo Korra una vez que entro por la puerta-

La ingeniera estaba a la espera de la morena con todo lo que llevaría a la Isla. Su única reacción fue abrazarla, ahora era su apoyo para todo lo que estaba enfrentando.

Yasuko otra vez veía las pequeñas porciones de amor que ambas se daban y estaba feliz porque su hija tenía apoyo de más personas.

Lo ayudare… lo prometo –expreso muy segura de sus palabras-

Ambas se habían separado pues se les había olvidado por completo que la mamá de Asami estaba ahí así como los monjes que venían a ayudar.

Gracias por lo que haces –menciono Yasuko- mi hija dijo que nos proporcionaras una estancia en la Isla Del Templo Del Aire.

No tiene nada que agradecer y si las ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Ahora hay que llevar todo esto hasta la isla. –Korra miro todo lo que habían empacado para su estancia y sí que era mucho-

¿Quieres que te ayude? –Pregunto Asami al ver la cara de Korra-

No… _bueno es mucho…_ chicos llevemos todo esto –Korra y los monjes empezaron a tomar las pertenencias de Asami y Yasuko para llevarlas en un taxi para luego ir en barco hasta la Isla-

 **Isla Del Templo Del Aire**

Por fin había llegado y los monjes estaban descargando todas las cosas de Asami y Yasuko. Y como siempre el comité de bienvenida estaban esperándolos.

Ellos son Jinora, Ikki y Meelo son los hijos de Tenzin –dijo Korra a Yasuko-

Son tan lindos –expreso Yasuko- mi nombre es Yasuko.

Usted es muy linda –Meelo miraba los ojos verdes de Yasuko idénticos a los Asami-

Gracias –Yasu acaricio la mejilla del pequeño-

Porque no vamos y les muestro sus habitaciones –Korra iba al costado de Asami mientras se dirigían al lugar donde vivirían por ahora, estaba tentada a sujetar la mano de Asami pero sabía que dos personas las estaban viendo, Yasuko e Ikki-

Korra y Asami se daban miradas cómplices pero ninguna de las dos harían sus movimientos al menos no por el momento.

Señora Yasuko… sabía que Korra y Asami habían dormido en la misma habitación ayer –menciono Ikki-

Ambas mujeres se quedaron congeladas en el lugar. La inocencia de Ikki las pondría en problemas a ambas.

No lo sabía –dijo Yasu mientras arqueaba una ceja viendo a las dos mujeres-

Korra sentía como su una nube negra se había posado en su cabeza con rayos y granizo cayéndole. Por suerte estaba de espalda o Yasu se percataría de la reacción de las palabras de Ikki.

Chicos porque no van a decirle a Pema que las invitadas acabaron de llegar –la Alfa todavía estaba de espalda y pensó que tal vez era la única manera de zafarse de los chicos-

De acuerdo… -Jinora tomo de los brazos a sus hermanos y se los llevo-

Las 3 mujeres siguieron caminando en silencio mientras llegaban a la primera habitación.

Asami esta es tu habitación –abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa dio lugar a que ella entrara- sé que no es muy grande a como es la tuya pero espero que te sientas como en casa.

Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad –expreso la ingeniera-

Porque no me llevas a mi habitación y hablamos un poco –menciono Yasu-

Si señora –se sentía como un pequeño perro regañado-

Ambas iban caminando y Korra giro su cabeza para mirar a Asami que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Con sus ojos azules pedía ayuda a la chica de ojos verdes. Asami trataba de contener la risa por ver la cara de su amada, pero esta vez no la podía ayudar, si su madre quería hablar con ella era porque se debía a un asunto importante.

 **Flashback De Asami**

Después de despertar en los brazos de su amada, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco sabía que tenía que irse a trabajar y tratar de reparar el daño que había causado su padre a la industria.

Aunque de cierta forma antes de conocer a Korra para ella solo existía la empresa y el deseo de ser Gerente General era su mayor prioridad. Nunca antes había imaginado que al conocer esa personalidad tan encantadora, terca, impulsiva, impaciente, fuerte y un tanto hostil se llegaría a enamorar locamente olvidando inclusive lo que antes era para ella lo más importante.

Se quería quedar… su ser quería quedarse con esa chica y olvidar todo. Pero su razonamiento le gano y decidió irse a trabajar.

Acaricio la mejilla de la morena y se levantó. Se volvió a poner la ropa del día anterior y busco en sus cosas un papel y lapicero para dejarle una nota a Korra.

Una vez escrita la dejo cerca de Korra para que una vez que se levantara la pudiera leer.

Ahora el siguiente paso era salir de la isla sin que nadie lo notara, lo cual había sido fácil en su mente hasta que abrió la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí?¿a dónde vas? ¿Por qué estás en la habitación de Korra? –Pregunto Ikki que iba pasando por la habitación de la morena-

Yo solo…. Tengo que salir de aquí –estaba apenada había sido vista por uno de los hijos de Tenzin-

Le diré a mi papá que te ayude –expreso la chiquilla-

No… -menciono sobresaltada- es decir yo conozco la salida.

¿Señorita Asami? –Pregunto el Maestro Aire-

La ingeniera lentamente se giró para ver al Maestro detrás de ella, sintiendo un escalofrió trato de parecer serena aunque tratar de explicar porque había estado ahí era algo difícil al menos para ella.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –El Maestro estaba algo extrañado de verla ahí porque sabía muy bien que ella debería estar en su casa-

Bueno yo… -Asami pensaba en cuál sería la excusa que daría por estar ahí-

Señorita Asami que bueno que ya despertó… -Pema se había acercado-

¿Tu sabias que ella estaba aquí? –Tenzin no entendía nada de lo que pasaba-

Claro… Korra ayer me pidió permiso de dejar que la señorita Asami se quedara a dormir en el Templo pero como no había una habitación lista para invitados me dijo que ella se quedaría a dormir en su habitación ¿verdad? – Pema como siempre ayudando a Korra hizo su mejor sonrisa de cómplice-

Si es verdad… fue algo tan imprevisto me disculpo por eso –hizo una reverencia-

Descuide señorita Asami… si Pema está al tanto de todo esto por mi está bien –el Maestro sonreía-

Ikki esta vez deja descansar a Korra y señorita Asami por favor sígame y tome una taza de café antes de irse –la mujer embarazada se encamino hacia la cocina-

Gracias por todo y tenga un buen día –Asami hizo una reverencia y después siguió a la no-Maestra hasta la cocina-

Tenga un buen día usted también señorita Asami –le dijo Tenzin- Ikki vamos a meditar.

Vamos papá –ambos Maestros se fueron-

 **Cocina**

Gracias por ayudarme –menciono Asami-

De nada… -expreso Pema mientras hacia el café- por cierto se ve que ella te quiere es decir ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció.

Espere… ¿desde cuándo? –Asami estaba confundida por las palabras de la Omega-

Desde el incidente en la cafetería. Ella quería negarlo a toda costa aunque yo sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y ya sabes lo fui confirmando con el tiempo –Pema sonreía para ella la morena se había delatado fácilmente-

Por Raava… -Asami estaba sonrojada a más no poder por lo que decía Pema-

Y dime ¿la quieres? Porque Korra es como una hija para mí y para Tenzin y no quiero que le rompan el corazón –Pregunto sin rodeos queriendo conocer las intenciones de la ingeniera-

La chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta de la Omega y recordó que así se debió sentir Korra cuando fue interrogada por su madre.

Claro que la quiero… es la persona más increíble que conozco y en el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me he enamorado de ella como nunca antes lo había sentido –su cara estaba roja pero muy decidida con las palabra que decía-

De acuerdo… esa chica es importante para todos y no por ser el Avatar, así que está en tus manos cuidar de ella porque como ya sabes es muy impulsiva. Deberás ser su paciencia –Pema había terminado de servir el café y se lo entrego a Asami-

Muchas gracias… por todo –recibió el café y bebió un poco de el- esta delicioso.

Gracias a Korra le gusta así –dijo sonriendo-

¿Me podría dar la receta? –pregunto la ingeniera, si ese era el favorito de Korra de seguro ella lo haría para la morena en algún momento-

Claro… también puedo darte la receta para un remedio que cure la gripe aunque te digo que es algo asqueroso –menciono-

Espere un segundo…. ¿Usted? –pregunto porque de cierta forma un recuerdo se activó en su mente, una pequeña imagen de Korra dándole un remedio cuando se había enfermado-

Así es… recuerdo ese día… me insistió para que la ayudara a hacer un remedio más eficaz que una pastilla –sonrió pues había recordado la cara que tenía Korra una vez que habían empezado a hacer el remedio, dudaba de que funcionara y soportar ese olor era algo horrible para la Alfa-

¿Ella le dijo que era para mí? –pregunto-

No… lo deduje. Conozco esa mirada –sus poderes Omegas son muy buenos en lo que concierne a los Alfa-

¿Mirada? –Pregunto Asami cuestionándose de no recordar esa mirada que mencionaba Pema-

Si… cuando se trata de ti… se ilumina por completo –Pema reía para sus adentros recordando las veces que tenía esa mirada ilusionada-

 _Eso es muy tierno…_ creo que ya debería irme –menciono mientras se terminaba la tasa de café-

Cuídate mucho –expreso con una sonrisa-

Gracias Pema –le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue en dirección al puerto, quería llegar en cuanto antes a su casa y dirigirse a la empresa, todavía había muchas cosas que hacer-

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Korra abrió la puerta y dio lugar para que Yasuko entrara. Una sonrisa feliz tenía pero por dentro se sentía tan nerviosa como la primera vez que hablo con ella.

¿Y bien? –Pregunto la mujer mayor-

Puedo explicarlo –menciono nerviosamente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la Omega-

¿Puedes? –Reto-

Bueno no. Aun así le aseguro que no le he hecho nada –se sentía nerviosa por decir esas palabras porque en más de algún momento tuvo la intención que no se llegó a concluir-

Te creo. Dime algo… ¿tu cuidarías a mi hija? –pregunto con toda la intención de saber si Korra estaría al lado de Asami cuando más lo necesitase-

Si señora lo hare –de cualquier manera ella lo haría con o sin el permiso de ambos padres de la chica de ojos verdes-

De acuerdo porque ella te necesitara más de lo que crees y bueno he notado que la quieres mucho y se con seguridad que podrás ayudarla si ella lo necesita –la madre de Asami sabía que lo que vendría podía dañar más a su hija-

Eso quieres decir que ¿me está dando su permiso para salir con ella? –tal vez lo había mal interpretado pero esas palabras tenían ese mensaje oculto-

Si… pero si fallas… -amenazo-

No lo hare –sentencio-

Ambas mujeres terminaron de conversar y se iban a reunir con los demás.

 **En Otro Lugar**

Lin como era de esperarse empezó a investigar más acerca de las armas que había fabricado Hiroshi, aunque tenían pruebas suficiente tuvieron que seguir registrando para encontrar otras que también pudieran ayudar a los igualitarios.

¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto el Maestro Aire-

¿Qué haces aquí? –Lin miraba fijamente a Tenzin que había llegado sin previo aviso-

Quiero hablar contigo sobre Hiroshi –menciono-

Esta es una investigación y no puedes interferir –a pesar de que eran amigos no podía ayudarlo en todo-

Pero es inocente… ¿Podrías ayudarlo? –insistiría de ser necesario-

Eso no lo sabes y tengo pruebas suficientes para que el este preso entiendes –no quería seguir hablando sobre algo que era una causa perdida-

Señora ya logramos abrir las instalaciones –menciono uno de sus subordinados-

Bien voy para allá… tu quédate aquí –con una mirada fría le ordeno-

Te acompañare –Tenzin seguiría insistiendo para que lograda acceder-

No lo harás recuerda que es una investigación… -sentencio Lin mientras señalaba a Tenzin-

Busquen en todos lados –dio la orden la mujer-

Los oficiales buscaban otros tipos de armas en cada caja o rincón de la instalación.

(Ruido…)

Sepárense… -menciono Lin-

Todos hicieron posiciones de combate por el extraño ruido que provenía detrás de una pared.

(Explosión…)

Cayeron al suelo y fue lo bastante ruidoso para alertar a Tenzin que esperaba a fuera.

Estas interfiriendo en nuestros planes –menciono el teniente-

Lin utilizo Metal-Control para detener a los Meca-Tanques que habían, sin embargo fue inútil.

La batalla había iniciado.

Lin y oficiales trataban de esquivar los ataques furtivos de las maquinas pero estaban en desventaja. Sus poderes eran inútiles y solo les quedaba esquivar cada ataque.

Supieron que sus poderes normales no servirían así que todos se habían transformado para tener más fuerza y hacerle frente a los igualitarios.

Atacaron en grupo a una de las máquinas para detenerlas de a uno. Solo así lograrían poder derrotarlos a todos.

Utilizando sus garras trataron de destruir los Mecas, aunque eran muy resistentes inclusive utilizando el poder Alfa.

Lin con ayuda de los oficiales había logrado derribar a uno.

Tenzin con su Aire-Control trataba de alejar los ataques en contra de ellos. Sin embargo con las cuerdas que intentaban sostener a las maquinarias restantes les fue enviada una descarga eléctrica cayendo al suelo en el acto.

Dejando a Lin y a Tenzin solos para combatir contra los demás meca.

Uno de los cables de los Mecas había tomado a Lin y la estrello contra en suelo su poder Alfa se había ido quedando indefensa ante los ataques. Tenzin corrió a su auxilio y con su Aire-Control trataba desesperadamente de desviar los ataques de los Mecas, no podía darse el lujo de ser atrapados así que agarro a Lin y se dirigió a la salida.

Utilizando sus habilidades logro subir a su bisonte volador y se dirigieron a la Isla en donde tendrían refugio de los igualitarios.

El teniente vio cómo se alejaban sin embargo tenían a los otros oficiales a quienes se les iba imponer la igualdad con ayuda de Amon.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Tenzin había llegado, bajo a Lin y se dirigieron a la entrada del Templo.

Tenzin… ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Korra-

Nos emboscaron… los igualitarios –el Maestro se sentía cansado por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho-

Déjame ayudarte –menciono mientras tomo a Lin en sus brazos-

Déjennos ayudarle –Mako se había acercado para sujetar al Maestro-

Síganme hay una habitación para que se recuperen –Pema guiaba a los Maestros para que pudieran recuperarse-

Habían acostado a los Maestros y Korra sabía que necesitaba los poderes curativos del Agua para ayudarlos a recuperarse.

Podrías traer un poco de Agua –menciono Korra-

En seguida –expreso Pema mientras salía de la habitación-

Los demás hicieron lo mismo para darles espacio a los Maestros.

Aquí esta… -le dio un envase con Agua- ¿se recuperaran?

Hare lo que pueda… así que no te preocupes –menciono la Maestra-

Se acercó y puso el envase cerca de Tenzin. Utilizando los poderes curativos del Agua trato de curar esos horribles moretones del Maestro.

Tengo que hacer algo –menciono Korra-

Korra… no lo hagas… -expreso Tenzin viendo la mirada decidida en los ojos azules-

Ellos no se detendrán –justifico lo que posiblemente haría-

Déjanos ayudarte –el Maestro no sabía que más decir para evitar la posible imprudencia que haría la Maestra de los 4 elementos-

No pueden nadie puede ayudarme… de hecho he memorizado casi todos los movimientos Aire-Control y todavía no logro hacer un miserable soplo de aire –el no poder hacer Aire-Control era de las otras cosas que frustraban al Avatar- soy un fracaso.

No, no lo eres… -expreso- solo debes trabajar en tu bloqueo de Aire-Control

Que buen consejo –respondió- nunca se me hubiera ocurrido

Aun no termino de hablar… veras Aang no solo tenía a sus Maestros también recurría a sus vidas pasadas para guiar a su parte espiritual ¿has tenido contacto con tus vidas pasadas? –El Maestro sabía muy bien que esto le podría ayudar-

No, por supuesto que no. ¿No recibiste el memo del Loto Blanco? También soy un fracaso espiritual –se sentía peor con esa situación así como habían dicho los Maestros su falta de conexión espiritual era todo un desafío-

Tal vez hayas hecho contacto con ellos sin darte cuenta –pensó que tal vez no todo se ve a simple vista- quizás algo que parecía un sueño.

Tal vez…tuve unas cuantas alucinaciones locas pero apenas las recuerdo –cuando había caído desmayada había visto unas cuentas imágenes de algo-

Y, ¿viste a alguno de los Avatares anteriores en esas visiones? –esto para él era algo sorprendente y posiblemente importante-

Vi a Aang y creo que está en problemas, ¿sabes lo que significa? –no podía recordar todo sin duda habían pasado muy rápido en su mente-

No lo sé, te pido que medites sobre esas misiones tal vez quieran decirte algo –suspiro queriendo darle una respuesta pero no podía ocurrírsele nada más que tratar de meditar acerca de lo que pasaba-

De acuerdo… ahora descansa… -expreso mientras terminaba de sanar al Maestro-

Korra se acercó a Lin y empezó otra vez con la curación de sus golpes.

Después de varios minutos por fin los había terminado de currar a ambos Maestros y haría algo con la cuidad a merced de Amon pues su única defensora había caído.

 **Noticias…**

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Korra una vez que se había reunido con los demás-

Hay un nuevo jefe de policía –menciono Mako-

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto preocupada-

Ya todos se dieron cuenta de la misión fallida de la jefa Beifong y decidieron cambiarla, aunque algo no está bien… -Bolin estaba pensativo por las últimas palabras del nuevo jefe de policía-

Todo asunto con los igualitarios será informado directamente a Tarlok –expreso Opal-

¿Qué?... –Korra estaba totalmente confundida y pensó que esa no sería una buena idea-

Y quisiera pedir la ayuda del Avatar para que se una a la fuerza especial otra vez –menciono Tarlok mientras miraba fijamente a la cámara-

Todos en la sala se giraron para ver a Korra.

Ja.! Olvídalo…. De ninguna manera volveré a unirse a tu proyecto de vanidad –expreso molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos casi queriendo responderle después de todo Tenzin había tenido razón con respecto al concejal-

Sintiéndose derrotada decidió ir al exterior a tomar un poco de Aire. Las palabras de Tenzin resonaron en su cabeza y quería poder hacer algo con respecto a su falta de Aire-Control también estaba el asunto de los igualitarios y el hecho de que Tarlok pidiera su ayuda era un fastidio.

Tal vez entrenar un poco le haría olvidar por lo que pasaba.

Levanto un muro de Tierra y utilizando su Fuego-Control empezó a hacer una serie de movimientos con mucha fuerza, poniéndose en guardia comenzó lanzando puñetazos de Fuego dando tiros directos y sucesivos al muro en frente de ella. Sintiendo su odio en aumento lograba dar una serie rápida de puñetazos haciendo que varias ráfagas de Fuego salieran, trataba de respirar con cada movimiento que hacía con el fin de lograr mantenerse para dar la siguiente combinación de golpes o patadas. Después lanzo una patada giratoria acertando un golpe a la pared haciendo que se viniera abajo por la fuerza empleada. Sintiendo su cuerpo fatigado por los constantes movimientos una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien.

Utilizando su Tierra-Control hizo levitar varias rocas y comenzó a lanzarlas con una serie combinada de puñetazos y patadas. Sintiendo dolor en sus brazos y piernas, continuo haciéndolos y con sus manos alzo un muro de Tierra separándola en varias partes y enviándolas con patadas hacia la playa que estaba cerca. Paso su mano por su frente secándose el sudor que estaba por el esfuerzo que hacia solo con lanzar las combinaciones de golpes y patadas.

Volvió a levantar un muro y con su Agua-Control atrajo el Agua que estaba en la playa y creo un chorro con suficiente presión para abrir un agujero en el muro de roca. Volvió a manipular el Agua y creando látigos golpeaba la pared partiéndola en varios lados. Levanto otro muro y con sus pies logro manipular el Agua, creo unos látigos y dando saltos con patadas giratorias logro partir por la mitad el muro que se encontraba en frente de ella.

Por ultimo utilizo su dominio en los movimientos de Aire-Control, utilizando maniobras evasivas, se movía de un lado a otro siendo flexible en su andar. Encontrando y siguiendo un camino de menor resistencia se movía como si tratase de pasar por los paneles que tenían para entrenamiento. Continuando con sus giros trataba de ser una hoja que fluía con el viento sin oponer resistencia en su camino.

Una vez que había sacado toda su fuerza sintió como las piernas le temblaron y se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos quedando sentada en medio del lugar en donde se encontraba entrenando. El esfuerzo que hizo con las técnicas hacía que su corazón palpitara al 100% y también sentía que le dolía el pecho mientras trataba de respirar grandes bocanadas de Aire. Sintió el cansancio golpearla fuertemente. Sin embargo esto para ella era la manera de sacar su frustración y el entrenamiento le ayudaría con posibles enfrentamientos que tendría.

Se dejó caer de espalda y sus ojos fueron guiados directamente a la persona que la observaba desde que había iniciado a entrenar.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… bueno uno de los ganadores del reto me hizo una pregunta muy interesante y considero que todos deben leerla para que no se confunda o algo parecido.**

 **Kitsune aestus tu pregunta fue:**

 **¿Ellos en que se transforman? Y, ¿Quiénes pueden emplearlo solo los Alfas o también los Omegas y Betas? Claro que se trasforman y existen dos fases:**

 **Hombre Lobo (licántropo): Es una combinación entre humano y Lobo, donde puede mantenerse de pie en sus dos piernas, sus manos se convierten en garras, sus dientes en colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, crecimiento de pelo en la cara y cuerpo y ojos brillantes.**

 **Lobo: Aunque la forma más habitual es de Hombre Lobo, algunos tienen la capacidad de convertirse completamente en un enorme lobo.**

 **Los Alfas y Omegas son los que pueden pasar a estas dos fases sin embargo el Alfa sigue siendo el más poderoso de ambos. Los Betas son simplemente humanos.**

 **Y hay una cosa más. Korra como es el Avatar y un Alfa tiene 5 trasformaciones: humano, humano en estado Avatar, licántropo, licántropo estado Avatar y lobo.**

 **Sin embargo tiene que aprender a utilizarlos ya que como habrían notado normalmente pierde el Control cuando están muy enojados.**

 **Rukia jr-chan: no puedo ponerlo todo de una vez ñ.ñ**

 **Cryp: ok ok… esa era la idea :D**

 **Zhyo jarjayez: los objetos son parte del capítulo así que pensé que le atinarías. Es un excelente compañero así que pensé en ponerlo. Es bonito ese anime aunque esta mas completo el manga.**

 **hanelBluma Tanu: si Kikyo del anime Inuyasha y Chris Redfield de Resident Evil.**

 **Kitsune aestus: hola.! Si es cierto, difícil y se me olvidó mencionar eso, espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta. Cierto, bueno supongo que no podías contestarme así que hace unos días lo mire y me acorde por eso hasta ese entonces volví a preguntar.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	17. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Órdenes Directas

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la mujer que le sonreía.

Hey… –menciono nerviosamente– ¿desde hace cuánto estas aquí?

Desde que empezaste –rio por la cara de sorpresa que tenía, se acercó más a ella con una toalla para que poder secar el sudor que le recorría la cara–

Gracias –menciono por el gesto aunque muy bien sabía que podía quitársela sin necesidad de una toalla–

Asami sonrió y limpio el contorno de la ceja de la morena en donde le recorría una gota de sudor, delineándola con sutileza bajo hasta llegar a la barbilla. Mirando fijamente los labios de la morena sintió como su cara se tornaba de un ligero rubor, sus pensamientos la habían traicionado. Aunque no solo a ella, sino que también a la ojos azules que sonrió por el solo hecho de verle la cara.

Y sin poder resistirse con su pulgar acaricio los finos labios del Avatar en seguida clavo sus ojos verdes en la chica de ojos azules.

Korra levanto su mano derecha y con su dedo índice delineo el contorno de la clavícula de la ingeniera hasta llegar a la barbilla y como si de una pluma se tratase elevó sutilmente la cara de la chica cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para besar los labios de color rojo vino que invitaban a sentir la dulzura que era desprendida de ellos y con un toque de sabor a lo prohibido.

Asami con el contacto de ambos labios sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. Cerró sus ojos para dejarse embriagar por las sensaciones que experimentaba y con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la morena para sentirla lo más cerca posible.

El Avatar con sus manos sostenía la cara de la chica mientras continuaba besando sus labios. Prontamente el Aire les hacía falta y tuvieron que dejar de experimentar la pelea de esos dinosaurios T–Rex en el estómago y las galaxias que su mente les hacía ver con cada rose de sus labios.

Separando sus labios más no sus cuerpos, el Avatar abrazo a su chica mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en el espacio entre la clavícula y el hombro de la morena continuo abrazando.

Me dirás lo que estabas haciendo –menciono la ingeniera–

Solo era entrenamiento –era lo mejor que podía decir al menos por el momento aunque sabía muy bien que era más fácil de esconder las cosas cuando se trataba de otra persona que no fuera Asami–

¿Enserio? –Se separó un poco para ver la cara de la morena titubear por lo que había dicho– Porque parecía que estabas peleando con un ejército –señalo muy segura de sus palabras–

Bueno era la única manera de no sé… sobrellevar todo esto que está pasando. _¿Cómo lo haces?_ –Algo en su interior se preguntaba porque es que era tan abierta con lo que sentía si se trataba de la ingeniera–

Lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo estaré aquí para apoyarte –su mirada denotaba determinación le gustase no al Avatar recibiría ayuda–

Lo se Sami… pero no quiero ponerte en peligro a ti o a alguien más –el deber del Avatar con el mundo era un peligroso trabajo que implicaría sacrificios lo cual ella no estaría dispuesta a correr y más si se trataba de la persona que más quiere–

No puedes hacerlo sola y lo sabes… podrás lograr todo si solo te dejas ayudar –no aceptaría un no por respuesta–

Sabes que no… puedo hacerlo sola –se separó de Asami y camino en dirección a la playa, se detuvo contemplando las olas, su pensamiento se dirigía a solo una cosa y es que siempre había sido cerrada y esta no sería la excepción–

Mírame… –se acercó a la Maestra y sostuvo en sus manos con ternura la cara de la morena– no es necesario que lo hagas porque todos los que te queremos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte.

Lo entiendo Sami y bueno te hare caso pero solo por esta vez –sostuvo las manos de la ingeniera y las acerco a sus labios, miro a la mujer sonrojada y dándole un giño beso sus nudillos. Ella mandaba–

Asami entrelazo sus dedos con los de Korra y se acercó a besarla. Había logrado su cometido y se sintió orgullosa, hacer cambiar de opinión al Avatar era difícil sin embargo ella lo logro. Haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Korra.

Ambas seguían besándose y esperando que sus pulmones resistieran un poco más la ansiedad de sus labios.

¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto Ikki–

Asami cortó rápido el beso y miro algo sorprendida a Ikki por encima del hombro de Korra, estaba ligeramente ruborizada y con el labial corrido.

No estamos haciendo nada –expreso a penas–

Ikki entrecerró los ojos sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

¿Qué pasa Ikki? –Pregunto la chica de ojos azules mientras se giraba para verla pero de inmediato Asami la detuvo–

Mi mamá las está buscando –dijo la Maestra–

Luego iremos –con una sonrisa nerviosa la ingeniera trato de disimular lo que estaba pasando–

De acuerdo –la pequeña se fue de inmediato–

¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto la morena pues su amada no había dejado que se girara para ver a la pequeña chiquilla–

Si… tienes algo aquí –con su dedo limpio el labio de la morena de lo que había quedado de su labial–

Si… –sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojizo el labial esparcido por su boca era la clara evidencia de lo que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos– (toser) creo que deberíamos ir.

Entrelazando sus manos caminaban en dirección a la sala principal para reunirse con los demás.

El Avatar estaba pensando las cosas que pasaban y siempre trato de hacer todo a su manera, aunque esta sería la excepción. Aceptar ayuda no estaba tan mal como parecía y dejar a un lado su carácter tal vez podría resultar muy bien.

 **Guarida De Los Igualitarios**

Señor Amon tiene una llamada –expreso el teniente–

¿Quién es? –Amon estaba planeando su jugada antes de ser interrumpido–

Es la empresaria –menciono–

Pásamelo –extendió su mano para que le dieran el teléfono–

 **Llamada Entrante…**

¿Qué sucede?... si… de acuerdo.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

Los días de paz llegarían a su fin pues Amon tenía planeado atacar Cuidad República y en pocos días llegarían las armas de destrucción que era patrocinado por una empresaria desconocida.

Sus actividades recientes habían demostrado su poder a todos los Maestros y No–Maestros, por tal razón había aumentado el número de seguidores pues el odio ciego a los Maestros. Prontamente Ciudad Republica caería bajo su dominio e impartiría la igualdad a todos los habitantes. Además capturaría al Avatar para los planes que ellos tienen.

 **En Otro Lugar**

Una reunión para planear la siguiente estrategia se gestaba con un grupo de personas, desde que se enteraron del nuevo Avatar organizaron sus conocimientos con el fin de lograr sus objetivos.

¿Cómo van nuestros planes? –Pregunto el hombre sentado en la silla principal y líder de todos ellos–

Hasta ahora bien señor las armas llegaran pronto –respondió la mujer de cabello negro– los demás lo supervisaran personalmente para que no haya ningún inconveniente y tendrán todo listo para cuando el de la orden.

También las armas que pedimos están listas y por lo que me han dicho están funcionando muy bien –expreso el hombre de ojos negro– ¿no? –movió su dedo índice dando la indicación a su secretaria de que dijera las noticias acontecidas recientemente–

Así es… recibimos una llamada del teniente una vez utilizadas las armas en combate real contra Maestros–Alfas –expreso la secretaria del hombre de ojos negros que estaba en una silla junto a el–

Señor… ¿está seguro que es buena idea que Amon haga el trabajo el solo? –Pregunto un hombre de cabello marrón–

Dijo que él podía solo con el pequeño ejército que tiene... no creo que sea ningún inconveniente además ha demostrado ser un excelente combatiente –el líder lo conocía y podía "confiar en él"–

No confió en el y mis compañeros tampoco –expreso la chica de cabello negro–

Descuiden él es especial y hasta podría decir que es más poderoso que todos los que estamos en esta sala –el líder nunca antes había mencionado que Amon poseía Sangre–Control así que nadie conoce de lo que él es capaz de hacer–

Todos en la sala se quedaron viendo sin saber exactamente de que hablaba el líder. Aunque todos confiaban en el hombre después de todo a cada uno los había ayudado en su tiempo.

¿Algunas sospechas? –el líder quería saber si todo estaba de acuerdo con lo antes planteado y que nada los incriminaría–

Ninguna –menciono el ojos negros– todo apunta a que Hiroshi Sato es la mente Maestra del plan.

¿Han interceptado comunicaciones que sean importantes? –El líder estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba–

Si… un miembro del Loto Blanco ha tratado de comunicarse con el Complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Está pidiendo refuerzos para ayudar al Avatar –expreso la secretaria de cabello negro–

Buen trabajo manténganlo así… y si trata de enviar a una persona intercéptenlo no necesitamos que más personas intenten intervenir en nuestros planes –ordeno-

Si señor –dijo la mujer-

Y, ¿ustedes cómo van? –Volvió a preguntar–

Todo muy bien, cuando de la orden llegaremos al destino –expreso el hombre de cabello gris–

¿Señor cuál será la siguiente estrategia? –Pregunto el hombre de cabello marrón–

Atrapar al Avatar es la prioridad número 1 de nuestros planes con o sin poderes –menciono el líder mientras sostenía su mente con la mano derecha–

¿Dejara que Amon le quite sus poderes? –Volvió a preguntar el hombre de cabello marrón–

De ser necesario así será –respondió muy seguro de lo que decía–

¿Qué haremos con Varrik? –Expreso el hombre con un rango militar– mi hijo dijo que estaba en la Tribu Agua Del Sur.

Déjenlo… lo haremos todo con o sin el –el líder estaba pensativo si hacer la jugada ahora o después– aunque pensándolo bien lo utilizaremos cuando llegue el momento.

De acuerdo… ¿necesita algo más? –uno de sus más leales súbditos pregunto antes que se diera por terminada la reunión–

Llámala y dile que lo vigile. Cualquier error lo podremos solucionar así que será mejor que me envié noticias –ordeno con mucha autoridad– con esto damos por concluido todo.

Los presentes se levantaron y haciendo una reverencia salieron de la sala.

 **Llamada Saliente…**

Ya sabes que hacer… si… son órdenes directas.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

Las personas que se habían reunido salieron de la sala de conferencia todos a destinos diferentes, ninguna cosa podía incriminarlos y estar todos juntos era muy peligroso, aunque de vez en cuando lo hacían por órdenes de su líder. Los planes habían resultado mal una vez, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, después de haber reclutado a más personas lograrían por fin su cometido. Las estrategias de todo lo que harían estaba discutido desde antes que hicieran la junta, así que cada quien sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo faltaba dar el golpe final y con mucha suerte lograrían hacerlo todo de una vez.

 **Sala De Interrogatorios**

¿Dónde están las demás armas de Amon? –Pregunto el nuevo jefe de policía Seikan–

Ya le dije que no tengo nada que ver con los igualitarios –expreso Hiroshi molesto por todo lo que pasaba–

Será mejor que deje de mentir… –señalo– tenemos suficiente evidencia de que trabaja con los igualitarios

Fue una trampa de esa mujer –grito lleno de rabia–

Ya basta de culpar a todos. Pero ya que menciona que tiene un cómplice dígame su nombre –el jefe le daría una oportunidad para que demostrara su inocencia–

Está bien es una mujer alta, cabello negro, ojos negros, tiene una concha marina en la frente –destaco lo más que sabía de esa mujer misteriosa y comenzó a sentir nervios porque posiblemente no era lo mejor que tenía–

Deme el nombre –destaco, necesitaba por lo menos el nombre para tener una base sólida para hacer una búsqueda–

No tengo un nombre, ella era una intermediaria y el verdadero comprador no lo conozco –señalo sabiendo que eso no era suficiente para liberarlo pero era lo único que tenía a su favor–

No creo que esto le ayude mucho –menciono sin cambiar el semblante serio que se había empeñado en mantener desde un inicio–

Investiguen a los empresarios porque posiblemente sea uno de ellos que me tendió una trampa y está tratando de sacarme del negocio –sus posibilidades eran mínimas pero tenía que convencer al jefe de que era inocente a toda costa–

Ya investigamos a todos los empresarios que se encuentran en Ciudad Republica y ninguno tiene algún antecedente, de hecho nadie ha fabricado armas parecidas a la suya –destaco recordando los allanamientos que había hecho desde que inicio con su nuevo cargo y ninguno se asemejaba a las armas fabricadas por Hiroshi–

Estas acabado Hiroshi Sato –expreso el jefe mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala–

ES UNA TRAMPA –gritaba descontrolado–

¿Qué haremos señor? –Pregunto un policía–

Sigan buscando y con mucho cuidado… ya se fijaron lo que ha pasado con Lin –el nuevo jefe sabía que no podía darse el lujo de que otros oficiales fueran capturados por Amon–

 **Base Del Loto Blanco**

¿Todavía no hay noticias? –Chris caminaba de un lado a otro ya desesperado, trataban de contactarse para pedir refuerzos–

No señor. He enviado varios mensajes y todavía nada –expreso Piers mientras trataba de comunicarse otra vez–

Quiere decir que si hoy nos atacan, solo estaríamos tú, los 5 que se encuentran en la Isla y yo para defender al Avatar –las posibilidades de un ataque eran altas y Chris y los demás tendrían una muy baja probabilidad de ganar–

¿Será que nos han intervenido todo nuestro equipo de comunicación? –Piers se preguntaba si era esa la razón por la cual todavía no tenían noticias del Loto Blanco –

Posiblemente –señalo– no podemos irnos ahora y dejar desprotegido al Avatar.

Y, ¿si enviamos a uno de los 5 que está en la Isla? Podríamos seguir tratando de comunicarnos y esa persona podría avisarle a la Orden que el Avatar está en peligro –Piers sabía que era la única manera de que el aviso llegara–

Iremos directamente, si es cierto que nos han intervenido los mensajes enviados y tratamos de enviar uno a la Isla se darán cuenta de que tratamos de enviar a alguien. Posiblemente lo capturen antes de que llegue –Chris pensaba en las posibilidades de que este plan resultase si era en total confidencialidad–

¿Visitaremos la Isla? –Pregunto el joven–

Si, vamos de inmediato –ordeno el Maestro–

Los dos Maestros Agua empezaron a guardar todo lo que necesitarían para ir a la Isla y comunicarse desde ahí, los Maestros habían presenciado el poder de Amon y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para que el enmascarado le quite los poderes al Avatar, incluso su vida.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

 **Sala De Recuperación**

Tenzin se levantó un poco adolorido por la lucha contra los igualitarios, se acercó a la cama en donde Lin descansa para asegurarse que estuviera bien después de todo había luchado ferozmente contra el teniente.

Lin apenas logro abrir los ojos, ocupar sus poderes de Alfa la habían agotado más que a Tenzin.

Mis policías metal van camino hacia Amon –expreso Lin– y todo esto es mi culpa lo más seguro es que ya me hayan cambiado.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien y lograran volver sanos y salvos –las palabras del Maestro Aire eran muy alentadoras–

¡Les falle como jefa! –Exclamo enojada por todo lo que paso–

¿Qué harás? –pregunto–

Voy a encontrar a mis oficiales y atrapar a Amon –señalo muy decidida por las palabras que dijo– pero lo hare a mi manera…

¿De qué hablas? –Estaba preocupado por lo que haría Lin–

Lo hare fuera de la ley –expreso fuertemente–

Déjame ayudarte… –el hombre mayor puso la mano en el hombro de la mujer queriéndole trasmitir apoyo–

Ya lo veremos –dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que este era un trabajo que solo ella podía hacer–

Trata de descansar y luego veremos que hacer –expreso Tenzin mientras se iba–

Salió de la habitación de recuperación y fue a ver a su familia que estaba reunida en una sala en común.

Tenzin… ¿te sientes mejor? –Pregunto Korra en cuanto miro al Maestro–

Si claro que si… –menciono el Maestro–

Papá… –gritaron los 3 pequeños Maestros y fueron a abrazar a su padre–

Nos preocupaste mucho –expreso Jinora–

Estoy bien… la peor parte se la llevo Lin –trato de tranquilizar a sus hijos–

Me alegro que estés bien –Korra era una de las preocupadas sobre estos asuntos que tenían que ver con los igualitarios y esta vez no dejaría que escaparan–

Disculpen mis modales… buenas tardes, señora Yasuko, señorita Asami bienvenidas a la Isla –dijo respetuosamente el Maestro al ver a la familia Sato–

Muchas gracias por su invitación –expresaron madre e hija haciendo una reverencia–

Tenzin devolvió la reverencia a ambas.

Iré a entrenar más –dijo Korra–

De acuerdo y recuerda de no sobrepasarte –expreso el Maestro–

Te acompañare –menciono Asami y se puso al lado de la Maestra de los 4 elementos–

Todos en la sala se quedaron viendo a las dos mujeres, cada uno con un pensamiento distinto de lo que pasaba entre esas dos.

 **Campo De Entrenamiento**

No tienes que hacerlo –Korra no quería aburrir a Asami–

¿Por qué no? –Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes–

Es decir… no quiero aburrirte con esto –menciono apenada–

Oye yo tengo entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo –señalo–

¿Así? –pregunto incrédula pues nunca antes la había visto pelear–

Si… ¿quieres ver? –Reto valientemente, quería demostrarle que no era una damisela en peligro–

Pelear conmigo, ¿eso dices? –Todavía no creía en las palabras de la mujer–

¿Porque no? –Estaba siendo subestimada y eso no le gustaba– ¿no crees que pueda ganarte?

¿Al Avatar? ¿Ganarle? –quería ver en qué momento la ingeniera se irritaría–

Estas tentando a tu suerte ¿lo sabias? –expreso en tono molesto–

¿Estas enojadita? –Pregunto aun sabiendo que era lo que lograría de la chica de ojos verdes–

Basta –grito enojada Asami–

Una serie de golpes fueron lanzados al Avatar quien sonreía burlonamente mientras los esquivaba.

Korra dio un golpe lo cual Asami esquivo y sujetándola de la muñeca y del codo doblo el brazo de la Maestra y levantando su rodilla derecha quiso golpear el costado izquierdo de Korra lo cual ella la detuvo con su mano libre.

Soltó el agarre que tenía y término abrazando a la ingeniera por detrás.

Asami sostuvo del brazo derecho a Korra y giro su cuerpo haciendo que la morena pasara por encima de ella y cayendo de espalda al suelo.

¿Te rindes? –Pregunto mientras miraba en el suelo a la morena–

Todavía no –dijo Korra–

La morena tomando fuerza de sus brazos y piernas se dio un impulso para ponerse de pie otra vez desde la posición en el suelo. Giro su cuerpo y se puso en guardia.

Asami se puso en guardia y tomo impulso, salto y dio dos patadas que fueron fácilmente bloqueadas con la palma de la mano de la ojos azules. Asami lanzo un puñetazo con su mano izquierda el cual Korra bloqueo el golpe con la palma de la mano izquierda lo sujeto con fuerza, giro su brazo y el de Asami enrollándolo en el cuerpo de la ingeniera, agarro el brazo derecho libre de ella y lo sujeto con fuerza. Con esto formo una X y Korra estaba detrás de Asami.

Nada mal –menciono–

Y eso que no has visto nada –presumiendo sus habilidades, pues ni siguiera había puesto el 50% de su fuerza–

Con ayuda de Raava no lo veré –dijo sabiendo que si era tan buena como lo había notado posiblemente a ella le iría mal–

Siguieron entrenando por más tiempo. Aunque ahora lo harían un poco más lento, posiblemente Korra podría aprender de la chica de cabello negro y Asami aprender de ella.

 **Puerta Principal**

(Toc… Toc…)

Un monje abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos miembros del Loto Blanco.

Buenas noches –menciono uno de ellos– busco al Maestro Tenzin.

El monje lo guio hasta la sala principal en donde se encontraban reunidos.

Buenas noches… Maestro Tenzin necesito hablar con usted –Chris necesitaba la ayuda del Maestro después de todo habían viajado para verle–

Por supuesto… síganme –el Maestro se puso de pie y seguido de ambos fueron a otra sala para hablar–

 **Sala De Los Miembros Del Loto Blanco**

Entraron por la puerta en donde los miembros del Loto Blanco descansaban. Todos al ver a Chris se levantaron rápidamente y dieron una reverencia al Maestro.

Entonces, ¿de qué quieren hablar? –Pregunto el Maestro Aire–

Creemos que nuestros mensajes enviados a la Orden del Loto Blanco han sido interceptados y necesitamos la ayuda de más Maestros para proteger al Avatar si se avecina una guerra –Chris y el Avatar necesitarían toda la ayuda posible si querían conservar la paz y su Control de los elementos–

Y, ¿Qué necesitan de mí? –para el Maestro Aire, Chris tenían razón la amenaza de Amon y los igualitarios era muy evidente y necesitarían ayuda de más personas para detener al hombre enmascarado–

¿Tendrá usted una manera de contactarnos con el Loto Blanco? –Debía seguir intentando hasta que lograran una respuesta–

Creo que tengo algo que podría servirle –Tenzin se levantó y se iba a dirigir a un lugar donde tendrían una línea segura para poder tener contacto con el Loto Blanco–

Piers, ve con él y yo me quedare a hablar con los demás –el Maestro no permitiría que ninguno de los miembros siguiera desacatando órdenes directas de cuidar al Avatar–

El Maestro Agua y el Maestro Aire salieron por la puerta en dirección a otro lugar en donde enviarían el mensaje.

Dejando a los 6 miembros de la Orden para hablar.

Los 5 centinelas estaba derechos con las manos al costado, vista al frente y muy serios. Su superior estaba ahí y desde luego él sabía todo lo que hicieron y no hicieron desde la llegada del Avatar a Ciudad Republica.

Chris camino de un lado al otro con las manos en la espalda y sujetando su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha. Y empezó a hablar.

La Orden del Loto Blanco es una sociedad que fue creada hace muchos años por los académicos más sabios de todas las partes del mundo, trascendiendo más allá de las 4 naciones, buscaban filosofía, Paz y Verdad. También Estamos dedicados a compartir conocimiento antiguo a través de las fronteras nacionales y políticas, y siguiendo la petición del Avatar Aang, también nos dedicamos a la tarea de encontrar, entrenar y proteger a cada nuevo Avatar.

Es nuestra responsabilidad resguardar la seguridad del Avatar Korra y, ¿Qué es lo que han hecho hasta ahora?

Señor…–expreso uno de los centinelas–

Por favor… no quiero excusas de sus comportamientos –dijo muy fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlo muy bien –Mientras este en la Isla ustedes seguirán mis órdenes y la misión que tienen, no quiero a ninguno de ustedes desviándose del plan haciendo quien sabe que, mientras el Avatar se escabulle a escondidas. Deberán protegerla y es una orden directa –el Maestro daba las indicaciones de manera que todos entiendan la gravedad del asunto– ahora necesito que uno de ustedes vaya al Complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur y avise a la Orden de que necesitamos su ayuda para proteger al Avatar en caso de que se avecine una guerra contra los igualitarios.

Yo voy –uno de los centinelas dio un paso adelante ofreciéndose como voluntario–

De acuerdo –dijo– ahora ve y da el aviso.

El Maestro Agua salió por la puerta y fue en busca de un barco que lo llevara a su nuevo destino.

Ahora ustedes 4 vayan a vigilar al Avatar… no quiero que salga de la Isla en ningún momento –Chris dio la Orden a los demás para que cuidaran a Korra, mientras el iría a donde esta Piers para tratar de contactar a la Orden por si acaso–

Los 4 centinelas salieron rápidamente por la puerta para buscar y vigilar al Avatar, esta vez no podrían haraganear como lo hacían antes.

 **Campo De Entrenamiento**

Rápidamente encontraron al Avatar "entrenando" con otra persona así que solo decidieron quedarse quietos y seguirla con la vista por si se les ocurría irse.

El Avatar se detuvo a percibir el olor que apareció de repente y se giró para ver a 4 personas de pie y viéndola fijamente.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto una vez que se acercó a ellos–

Tenemos órdenes de vigilarte –respondió uno de los centinelas–

¿Vigilarme? Ustedes no pueden hacer eso –el Avatar estaba muy molesta no necesitaba niñeras que la siguieran a todos lados–

Como ya le dije nuestro superior nos ordenó que la vigiláramos –dijo uno de ellos que ya empezaba a sentirse nervioso por el ceño fruncido de la mujer–

¿Superior?… voy a hablar con él ¿en dónde está? –iría a buscarlo y confrontarlo–

Él está en la sala de comunicaciones del templo y… –el Maestro Agua no termino de decir algo más–

El Avatar caminaba con grandes zancadas y pisadas fuertes en dirección al lugar. Ya no podía seguir siendo tratada como una niña y tampoco necesitaba que la cuidasen.

Los 4 Maestros Agua y Asami decidieron ir tras ella por si acaso. Iban casi corriendo porque la mujer de ojos azules caminaba a toda velocidad para encontrarse con el líder de ellos.

 **Sala De Comunicaciones**

Korra entro tirando de golpe la puerta sorprendiendo a los 3 hombres que se encontraban dentro de la habitación.

Korra… ¿sucede algo? –El Maestro Aire se acercó a ella preguntándose por el comportamiento de su alumna–

Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿otra vez niñeras? ¿Enserio? No has pensado que tal vez ya no los necesito –la mujer estaba muy molesta y eso se reflejaba en sus palabras–

Las 5 personas estaban en el umbral de la puerta viendo como el Avatar se dejaba llevar por su carácter.

Si los necesitas –se escuchó una voz que se encontraba más al fondo–

El Avatar se inclinó a su izquierda para ver quién era el que había dicho eso.

Con pisadas que resonaron en toda la sala el Maestro Agua se acercó un poco más para poder hablar frente a frente.

Es nuestro deber cuidarte así como todos los que vengan después de ti –esa era una de las misiones que tiene el Loto Blanco–

No los necesito –dijo la Maestra de los 4 elementos-

Te has puesto a pensar ¿qué sucedería si te pasara algo a ti? ¡Eres un símbolo te guste o no! de todas las naciones y es tu responsabilidad cuidar y mantener el equilibrio. Si mueres… nos tomaría otros 18 años encontrar y entrenar al nuevo Avatar y para cuando llegue el momento todos los Maestros no existirán y las 4 naciones caerían bajo la tiranía de Amon y sus seguidores. –Chris tenía que decirlo para que el Avatar comprendiera la gravedad del asunto-

Korra se quedó en silencio y trago saliva pesadamente, el hombre en ningún momento había parpadeado o mostrado vacilación en sus palabras y fue ahí donde supo que el Maestro tuvo la razón en todo lo que dijo, Amon gobernaría por años y eventualmente cada Maestro le seria quitado su poder. Por ahora no le quedaba más remedio que "obedecer"

Los que estaban presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo que había dicho y hecho el Maestro Agua. Es un líder nato y cumpliría su cometido le gustase a las personas o no.

De acuerdo –fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación-

Los 4 centinelas y Asami salieron detrás de ella otra vez.

Tenzin sabía que Chris tenía razón en lo que dijo y esperaba pacientemente que Korra lo entendiera. Aunque sabia que como era el Avatar probablemente desobedecería.

Korra se detuvo y Asami se acercó a ella para hablar.

¿Podrían darnos un poco de espacio? –Pregunto Korra mirando en dirección a los centinelas-

Los Maestros Agua asintieron y dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Debemos ayudar a la ciudad a merced de Amon –menciono en voz baja solo para que Asami escuchara-

¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Maestro? No te arriesgues a ser capturada por Amon –por más que Asami quería seguir a Korra, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese si trataban de hacer algo-

Tenemos que hacer algo…. Ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesiten –los ojos azules de súplica, le pedían ayuda a la ingeniera-

¿Qué hare contigo? –Iba a ayudarla aunque no estaba totalmente convencida-

Gracias –dijo con una amplia sonrisa-

Ok… pero dime ¿tienes un plan? O ¿piensas ir destruyendo todo a tu paso? –entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar lo que su mente ya le decía-

No –dijo Korra derrotada-

Lo sabía… -Asami conocía muy bien a la novia impulsiva que tenía- Tengo un plan ahora espérame aquí y traeré ayuda.

Asami se fue solo con la intención de tratar de ayudar lo que quería hacer Korra, era algo arriesgado pero el Avatar tenía razón. Lin ya no estaba disponible y era la única que podía hacer justicia más que el concejal.

Así que necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos para enfrentar ferozmente a Amon y a los igualitarios, incluso a Tarlok de ser necesario.

 **Hola chicos… gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y les gusta. Hace unos días recibí una crítica y me puse a pensar que es cierto, a veces no a todos les gusta lo que algunos hacen. Y eso me parece bien porque aunque solo fuera una persona que siga la historia, continuaría con este proyecto y trataría de mejorar mucho más.**

 **Vaya están haciendo muy buenas preguntas y las contestare para el público en general y hacer que ustedes sepan un poco más.**

 **¿En dado caso que se transforme en un lobo seguiría dominando los 4 elementos? Korra seguirá dominando los 4 elementos incluso en su forma licántropo podrá hacer uso del estado Avatar.**

 **¿En el transcurso de la historia la luna llena va a tener alguna clase de influencia en los alfas o no? Puede aumentar su fuerza. Nada más.**

 **¿Los betas pueden convertirse en alfas con el tiempo o no? Después de la madurez (18 años) que se dan cuenta que son Alfas u Omegas, ahí quedan. Si eres un Beta continuaras así no importa si un Alfa u Omega te muerde. Las condiciones no pueden cambiarse.**

 **¿Cuándo cambian a licántropos mantienen su mismo tamaño o también crecen? Mantienen su mismo tamaño, a menos que sean gemelos. Los gemelos Alfa tienen la capacidad de unirse y convertirse en un gran Hombre Lobo.**

 **Y, en esa misma apariencia, ¿ellos tienen cola o son chutos? Los licántropos si tienen cola aunque es pequeña.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: pronto n.n**

 **Cryp: ajajaj lo que puede hacer un niño n.n**

 **Kitsune Aestus: si mal, mal tal vez un poco. Así son los niños lo se ewe**

 **Tc99: dejarlo en la mejor parte es mi marca registrada ñ.ñ**

 **Soulwolf Dark: jajaj me alegro que la sigas enserio. Tienes razón es el poder de Asami 7w7 jajajaja oye me gusta llegarle al corazón a las personas. El del pez Koi iba a hacer peor, antes de terminarlo en ningún momento pensé en que las dos reencarnaran, lo iba a hacer completamente triste y desgarrador. Jajajaj el de Masquerade pues así tiene que ser, es decir todos envejecemos y a veces queremos volver a tener lo de antes. Por Raava bueno el del cielo fue porque un día me dieron una notica que me desgarro por dentro así que pase esa tristeza al fic. Ok ok la próxima será Asami. Que de hecho ya tengo el fic perfecto 7u7 eso me va a pasar a mí, voy a tener que dejar que mi orgullo govierne aunque muera. Estoy decidida a hacer lo que sea mejor para mi.**

 **Gene: me alegro que te encante ñ.ñ Si me gustan 7u7 es que son geniales, lo están pasando en la tele pero a esa hora tengo cosas que hacer, a mí también me gustan las cosas sobrenaturales pero más los lobos tengo un amor por ellos, siempre con preguntas muy acertadas ñ.ñ**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: los niños son muy imprudentes ñ.ñ espero que te guste. Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	18. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Equipo Avatar

Los centinelas estaban distraídos hablando que no escucharon lo que el Avatar estaba planeando hacer.

Korra esperaba impaciente el regreso de su novia, dejar a un lado el orgullo no era tan malo y a veces era muy necesario pedir ayuda.

Aunque tenía otro problema, _¿Cómo saldan sin que los detengan los centinelas?_ Korra se hizo esa pregunta y lo más viable sería una distracción. Pero ¿Quién lo haría? La morena empezaba a dudar acerca de lo que querían hacer y también estaba los riesgos que podrían encontrar.

 **Sala De Estar**

Asami fue a buscar a sus amigos, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible si querían enfrentarse a Amon.

Chicos necesitamos su ayuda –dijo Asami en voz alta–

¿Te sucedió algo? –pregunto Mako que fue el primero en levantarse–

Cuéntanos… ¿en que necesitas ayuda? –ofreció Opal que estaba sentada al lado de ellos–

Es sobre Korra y sobre la ciudad… ahora que Lin ya no puede defenderla, Korra lo hará y necesitara ayuda –manifestó Asami esperando que accedieran–

Cuenta conmigo… si Korra necesita ayuda, estoy preparado para lo que se venga –el entusiasmo de Bolin era muy notable–

No lo sé… ahora que lo pienso es un poco arriesgado –indico Mako, no estaba tan convencido como cuando había dicho que ayudaría y ahora todo cambiaria enfrentarse a los igualitarios era cosa seria–

Vamos hermano… ¿recuerdas como vencimos a esos payasos de los igualitarios en el evento?, podríamos hacerlo otra vez además Korra es nuestra amiga y para eso están los amigos ¿no? Para ayudarse mutuamente –el Maestro Tierra trataba de convencer a su hermano, ya que con el tendrían una ventaja contra Amon–

Mako tomo del brazo a Bolin y se lo llevo un poco más apartado de donde estaban las chicas para poder hablar con él.

¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? –susurro para que solo Bolin pudiera escucharlo–

Oye Korra es nuestra amiga –resalto el Maestro Tierra–

Ya lo sé… a lo que me refiero es que si estás seguro de querer correr un riesgo, podrían quitarnos lo poderes o herir a las chicas y lo sabes. Opal es solo una Beta y tú también, no me arriesgare a que le pase algo a mi hermanito –Mako trataba de convencer al Maestro de que posiblemente esto no era una buena idea–

Chicos no pasara nada… se los aseguro además somos un equipo –menciono Asami quien se había acercado a ellos–

 _¿Cómo es que…?_ Mako miraba a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza aprobando lo que dijo la chica de cabello negro y no pudo evitar dar su ayuda a pesar de que para su conocimiento todo podía salir mal.

 **Cocina**

Pema y Yasu estaba hablando de lo que harían para cenar, también conversaron acerca de "sus hijas" y de la relación que mantenían a escondidas de todos. Eran muy buenas aparentando que no tenían nada pero cada vez que Yasu o Pema las miraban ellas se sonrojaban sabiendo que ambas Omegas daban miradas acusadoras de lo que en secreto para todos era.

Aunque algo no entendían ambas matriarcas y era "por qué" esconder la relación incluso a sus amigos más cercanos. ¿Por qué no era revelado? ¿Tan malo sería para todos la noticia del amor entre dos personas? Al menos saben que no era algo que le dijeran a Hiroshi todavía, eso estaba claro además no era como si nadie haya visto la reacción que había tenido anteriormente.

Rieron al recordar cosas que se traban de ambas chicas y sus comportamientos. También de cuando Yasu había abordado a Korra con preguntas lo que hizo que Pema riera más, conociendo lo nerviosa que se debió de haber puesto la morena. También Pema le conto a la otra Omega de la vez que le había hecho una pregunta a Asami, rieron por no era tan sencillo hacer sonrojar a la chica de ojos verdes y hacerla sentir intimidada, aunque también valientemente había contestado de manera acertada convenciéndola.

Seguían conversando ahora acerca del comportamiento de sus esposos cuando ambas escucharon murmullos provenientes de la sala así que decidieron ir a investigar.

 **Sala De Estar**

Ambas mujeres llegaron al lugar y vieron como los chicos se estaban yendo y la última que estaba por salir era Asami.

Hija, ¿A dónde van todos? –Pregunto Yasu–

La ingeniera se quedó algo estupefacta, no sabía que su mamá y Pema los habían escuchado y de ser así no dejarían que se fueran.

¡Mamá! –Respondió, trataba de que su madre no notara su nerviosismo– iremos a ver a Korra.

¿Todos? ¿Le paso algo? –ahora era el turno de Pema de preguntar–

¡No! –Exclamo nerviosa– es solo que… –tragaba pesadamente pensando en que decir para que las Omegas no sospecharan–

Iremos a hacerle compañía y a charlar –intervino Opal que estaba cerca de ellas–

¿Charlar? ¿Sobre qué? –Yasu no estaba muy convencida con lo que decían y por el nerviosismo de Asami parecía que ocultaban algo–

Ya saben… cosas de adolecentes –indico la Beta–

De acuerdo… –expreso Pema–

Pero no se tarden para que puedan cenar –Yasu miraba a ambas chicas–

De acuerdo –dijeron ambas al unísono–

Rápidamente las dos mujeres salieron por la puerta para evitar el interrogatorio que tendrían si les hubieran dicho la verdad les hubieran jalado las orejas a todos por estar inventando.

¿Todo está bien? –Pregunto Mako que había logrado escuchar un poco de la conversación que tenían las 4 mujeres–

Si… bueno algo así, es decir estamos haciendo esto a escondidas y nadie nos puede detener –indico Asami–

De acuerdo –dijo Mako, quería ayudar y más a Asami después de todo él todavía tenía las intenciones de ganarse su amor, aunque tiene un rival muy fuerte no se daría por vencido–

 **Campo De Entrenamiento**

Los chicos buscaban al Avatar y la divisaron cerca de un árbol y se podía notar desde lejos un poco de enojo y preocupación.

¡Aquí está tu equipo Avatar! –Manifestó Asami con una sonrisa–

No lo sé Sami… esto puede ser muy arriesgado –opino el Avatar viendo a sus compañeros–

No estás sola Korra –declaro Opal– podemos ayudarte.

Opal tiene razón… teniendo a tus amigos ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? –Afirmo Bolin–

¿Están dispuestos a correr riesgos? –Propuso la morena y muy en el fondo quería ayuda como la que estaba recibiendo en este instante tal vez así lograría vencer a Amon de una vez por todas–

Claro… además patearemos algunos traseros igualitarios –señalo Mako quien tonaba sus dedos–

Asami se trasladó al lado de la morena y le indico que esto era lo que querían hacer todos, ya no podía negarse y menos con la ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

Estamos contigo Korra –menciono Opal– y salvaremos a la ciudad juntos.

Unieron sus manos y observaron a la ojos azules para que se uniera a ellos, quienes ahora serían los que protegerían a la ciudad de los igualitarios.

¡Hagámoslo! –declaro firmemente para todos y unió su mano a la de los demás–

Si hagámoslo… –opino Meelo una vez que cayó en las manos unidas de todos y aplico su arma mortal, sus ya conocidos gases– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos lo miraron un poco asqueado con esos olores que inundaron sus fosas nasales. Aunque no le dieron importancia y más bien se rieron por la acción del pequeño Maestro.

¡SÍ! –Manifestó muy energética Ikki–

Te ayudaremos –declaro Jinora–

El Avatar chasqueo sus dedos, en señal que había tenido una idea de cómo sacarse de encima a los centinelas que la vigilaban. A pesar de estar lejos de los centinelas aun así podían ser escuchados por ellos así que decidieron hablar lo más bajo posible.

Esta es una misión de suma importancia… así que ¿cuento con ustedes para llevarla a cabo? –Propuso audazmente el Avatar a los hijos de Tenzin–

Puedes contar conmigo – Meelo se apuntó así mismo con su dedo –

Y con nosotras –declaro Ikki moviendo su cabeza en señal de probación–

Muy bien… –el Avatar deambulo de un lado a otro, pensando en la siguiente jugada y lo que se le había ocurrido era realmente estupendo– lo que tienen que hacer es distraer a los guardias del Loto Blanco para que nosotros vayamos a la ciudad. ¿Entendieron la misión? –Determino para los 3 Maestros–

Si señora –Meelo hizo un saludo militar–

Comandante Meelo deposito esta misión en sus audaces manos. –Devolvió el saludo– también a ustedes chicas.

Todos estaban en un círculo discutiendo los planes que harían en contra de los desprotegidos centinelas que los miraban sin saber que era lo que estaban haciendo y que era lo que se les venía a continuación. Jinora tuvo una excelente idea de distraer los Maestros que los observaban extrañados de la repentina reunión que tenían todos en el exterior, ignorantes de los planes que manifestaban los jóvenes.

Primero ella iba a tomar una camisa de Korra y vagar por la Isla para dejar un rastro de olor que los confundiría el tiempo suficiente para que no pudieran encontrarla.

Segundo Ikki se enfrentaría al enemigo directamente con sus preguntas que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz despistándolos por completo literalmente friendo sus cerebros.

Tercero Meelo ocuparía sus exquisitas bombas apestosas en contra de los centinelas, harían que disiparan el olor de Korra lo suficiente y con Jinora harían que reapareciera a los alrededores para distraerlos aún más.

El grupo de Maestros Aire se puso en acción mientras el equipo Avatar los observaban y en cuanto el plan estuviera en marcha ellos buscarían la manera de esconderse detrás de unos árboles después esperarían la señal de que podían irse de una vez por todas.

Haciendo lo que antes habían planeado lograron distraer a los 4 centinelas y Meelo soltó una bomba apestosa muy expansiva que se podía escuchar en los alrededores. La señal estaba dada así que el equipo se fue.

Prepárate Ciudad Republica ahora serás patrullada por el equipo Avatar –parloteo alegremente Bolin que estaba preparado para la acción–

Muy bien vámonos ya –expreso Korra con el puño cerrado–

Los 5 se montaron en Naga. Sin embargo no habían calculado el peso como consecuencia la Perra Osa–Polar los boto de inmediato.

¿Saben qué? Olviden a Naga… –menciono el Avatar algo decepcionada– ¿alguien tiene un mejor idea?

Mmm –Asami estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hacer las cosas– yo tengo una idea. Pero hay que salir de la Isla y dirigirnos a una bodega.

De acuerdo… Naga ven aquí –la ojos azules sabía que Naga podía ayudarlos para evitar tomar un ferri hasta llegar a Ciudad Republica–

Una vez que la Perra Osa–Polar estaba en el Agua los 5 se subieron en ella e irían a su nuevo destino.

 **Bodega**

Una vez que llegaron Korra le dio indicaciones a Naga que regresara a la Isla, ellos tomarían otro transporte.

Pensé que los oficiales tenían todas las bodegas de Hiroshi bajo custodia –comento la chica de ojos azules aunque ese era un tema delicado de decir–

Es cierto… aunque esta es mía –respondió haciéndole caso omiso de lo que representaba esas palabras, pues todavía no había olvidado lo que había hecho su padre aun así no dejaría que le afecte en la misión que ella y los demás tenían–

Sacando unas llaves de su bolsa y apretó el botón para que la puerta corrediza se desplazara a la izquierda dejando e evidencia lo que había en su interior, la ingeniera ingreso al lugar en donde sacaría uno de los tantos "juguetes que poseía" y también algo más.

Subió e ingreso la llave en el Sato–móvil mejorado que guardaba las luces de los faros se encendieron y alumbraron directamente a los ojos de sus acompañantes. Hizo literalmente rugir a la bestia y los demás escucharon el potente estruendo que hacia el motor y las ruedas que rechinaban en el pavimento. El auto salió disparado en dirección a los jóvenes que esperaban a la chica de ojos verdes. La ingeniera volvió a apretar el botón para que la puerta se cerrara otra vez.

Tal vez esto funcione –dijo la ojos verdes con una sonrisa en su rostro–

Me gusta tu estilo –susurro Korra–

¡También traje esto! –Asami levanto su mano derecha enseñando el guante electrificado que tenía–

¿De dónde sacaste eso? –El Avatar estaba intrigada por el arma que tenía la ojos verdes en su mano–

Mi papá tenía un prototipo en la casa y lo traje aquí antes de que se llevaran todo, quería saber cómo funcionada y tal vez usas esta arma en contra de Amon –explicaba lo que antes había hecho aunque no había tenido mucha práctica, logro saber cómo funcionaba para poder utilizarlo–

¿Estas segura que puedes ocuparlo? –el Avatar sabía que ella lo podía ocupar y que era capaz de ayudar en una situación de crisis aunque estaba un poco preocupada–

Claro que si además pensé que una forma de pelear con los igualitarios era usas sus propias armas –menciono la chica de cabello negro sabiendo lo poderosas que eran esas armas en las manos correctas–

El Avatar fue el primero en ingresar al asiento del copiloto junto a Asami, los demás iban atrás Mako a la izquierda, Opal en medio y Bolin a la derecha.

Este es el nuevo estilo del equipo Avatar –menciono Mako sintiendo un desborde de adrenalina en su interior–

Ya el equipo estaba preparado para recorrer las calles de Ciudad Republica, movió la palanca de cambios y acelero a fondo.

Las calles se miraban tranquilas como siempre, aunque no podían confiarse. Siguieron recorriendo el lugar y los chicos miraban hacia todas las direcciones con el fin de encontrar algo inusual hasta que escucharon algo en el escáner policial que estaba incluido en el auto.

Había oficiales heridos, electrocutados, bloqueadores de Chi e igualitarios prófugos que escapaban con armas y eran muy peligrosos.

Con la alerta nivel 4 para todos los oficiales los chicos estaban con todos sus sentidos al 100 no podían permitirse fallar en el labor que ellos creyeron que es correcto. En la calle a la que se dirigían de derecha a izquierda pasaba un convoy así que decidieron seguirlo.

La ingeniera movió la palanca de cambio y se dirigió a toda velocidad detrás de convoy de igualitarios, esquivo los autos que se habían chocado con las motos de los igualitarios y siguieron su curso hasta que un camión estaba a punto de bloquear su camino.

Utilizando el poder de sus elementos decidieron pasar por encima del camión por fin alcanzaron a los motorizados que rápidamente lograron abatir con el uso de sus poderes.

En un intento por perderlos ocuparon humo para desaparecer aunque Asami utilizo unos visores para distinguir bien que es lo que había en frente de ella. Con Tierra–Control lograron hacer una curva para alcanzarlos aunque los igualitarios no se habían percatado que los seguían hasta que la ingeniera los embistió con su auto.

Dos igualitarios cayeron en el auto y así se enfrentaron a los Maestros. Lo cual fácilmente fueron vencidos por ellos.

Mako creando relámpagos logro derrotar a los que conducían el camión haciendo que se volcaran. Detuvieron el auto y aprisionaron a todos los igualitarios.

Y justo a tiempo llegaron periodistas para tomar fotos que ciertamente aparecerían en primera plana aunque alguien no estaba muy contento por esto.

La fuerza especial y Tarlok llegaron al lugar para aprisionar a los prófugos. El Avatar y el concejal cruzaron algunas palabras.

El Maestro Agua al no recibir alguna indicación del Avatar para trabajar con el supuso que no le ayudaría y hacer esto era totalmente en contra de lo él llamaba "verdadera autoridad" y le dio una advertencia para que no volviera a intervenir en su camino. Furiosamente ingreso a su vehículo y se fue.

 **Isla Templo del Aire**

 **Sala De Estar**

El equipo había guardado su transporte y se dirigieron a la Isla como si nada había pasado, conversando de los acontecimientos que pasaron juntos, afianzando la amistad que todos compartían aunque no iba a ser tan sencillo volver a casa.

Korra antes de entrar por la puerta escucho varios murmullos provenientes de la sala de estar así que decidió entrar y saber porque era el alboroto. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a las personas que estaban conversando.

¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunto el Avatar ya estando cerca de todos en la sala–

Los presentes se giraron para ver a la morena, estaban nerviosos y discutían unos con otros.

Asami… –Yasu se acercó rápidamente a su hija a abrazarla–

Mamá ¿te encuentras bien? –No entendía el comportamiento de la mujer mayor–

Eso mismo digo yo… ¿en que estabas pensando? –Al separarse, Asami pudo percatarse del enojo de su madre con solo verle los ojos–

No entiendo a qué te refieres –logro la ingeniera a penas decir sintiendo nervios de solo ver a su madre recriminándole sobre las acciones realizadas –

Tenemos que hablar… –la Omega tomo a su hija del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar muy alejado de todos para poder hablar y no ser interrumpidas–

Korra, tu y yo tenemos que hablar en privado –Chris se puso en frente del Avatar, con su mirada llena de determinación y con la seriedad muy característico de él intimido a la morena de inmediato–

Si –expreso, sabía que estaba en problemas y de seguro recibiría un sermón como el anterior aunque ya había demostrado que podía hacerle caso omiso, no dejaba de sentirse un poco incomoda por las situaciones que enfrentaba con solo verle la cara–

Ambos Maestros salieron al exterior para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.

Chicos estoy decepcionado de ustedes –menciono Tenzin enojado y esto no iba solo para sus hijos sino que también para los 3 chicos que habían quedado– ¿creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta?

La verdad si –destaco inmediatamente Bolin–

Salieron en las noticias –intervino Pema– Tenzin, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con ellos y tú hablas con los niños?

De acuerdo… –manifestó el Maestro Aire– hablemos de sus castigos.

Los 3 Maestros Aire se fueron detrás de su padre con la cabeza agachada en señal de que estarían "fritos" por las travesuras que le hicieron a los centinelas para ayudar al equipo Avatar.

Pema, Opal, Bolin y Mako quedaron en la sala de estar para conversar un poco. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose otra vez como niños pequeños siendo regañados por sus padres. Aunque de cierta forma se sentían aliviados porque fuera Pema y no Tenzin.

¿Por qué no se sienta y conversamos? –Declaro Pema y con un gesto de su mano les ofreció que se sentaran a los 3 chicos– ahora, ¿me dirán porque hicieron todo eso, si sabían que era muy arriesgado?

Yo quería un poco de acción –manifestó Mako quien no había quitado su expresión de seriedad que tenía–

Queríamos ayudar a Korra, además ya todos notamos que la fuerza especial de Tarlok no es tan efectiva es decir se fijó que apenas unos novatos lograron atrapar a los igualitarios y ellos nada –revelo muy determinada Opal después de todo ellos habían logrado lo que la policía no había hecho–

Korra es nuestra amiga y tiene razón la cuidad necesita a su Avatar y nosotros somos un equipo –señalo Bolin con su ya evidente entusiasmo–

Tienen razón –dijo Pema–

Los 3 chicos se miraban unos a otros confundidos por las palabras de la Omega embarazada, nunca antes se les había pasado por la cabeza que la mujer los apoyaba cuando evidentemente todos estaban en desacuerdo.

Disculpe algo no entendí ¿usted está de acuerdo? –Opal no salía de su asombro así que tenía toda la intención de saber porque la Omega aprobaba lo que estaban haciendo–

Claro… sé que es un trabajo peligroso para Korra y necesitara todo el apoyo posible. Y ¿Quién más que ustedes para ayudarla? Sé que se cuidaran mutuamente y también sé que si existe algún riesgo ustedes estarán para cubrir la espalda de Korra así como ella cubrirá las suyas. Así que no se rindan y manténganse unidos, solo así lograran triunfar. –opino Pema muy segura de sus palabras, después de todo era ella la que los había defendido en cuanto recibieron las noticias de lo que estaban haciendo, alegando que tarde o temprano Korra cargaría el peso de las 4 naciones en sus hombros y que los que la querían debían apoyarla aunque fuera arriesgado–

Wow no pensé que fuera tan comprensiva… a decir verdad pensé que nos regañara –dijo Bolin impulsivamente–

–la Omega sonrió y se levantó de su lugar– la cena esta lista así que porque no se van a lavar las manos y nos acompañan. Aunque les advierto que será un poco incómodo, así que traten de medir un poco sus palabras. Porque recuerden que si les pasara algo, tengan por seguro que estaríamos muy preocupados por todos ustedes ya que son parte de la familia –después de opinar acerca de lo que tal vez podría pasar en la cena se alejó para dar la orden de que sirvieran la comida para todos y fueran a llamar a cada uno para hacerles saber que la comida estaba lista–

 **Comedor**

Todos se sentaron a cenar de manera pacífica, aunque cada quien daba mirada desaprobatorias por las cosas que habían hecho y más a Korra sabían muy bien que el cerebro de toda esta operación era la morena después de todo vieron como Tarlok hablaba con ella desaprobando completamente la manera en que quería impartir justicia a la ciudad.

Korra apenas había probado la exquisita comida que estaba en su plato, levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada desaprobatoria del Maestro Tenzin supo de inmediato que no fue tan buena idea incluir a los chicos.

Bajo la mirada a su plato, con el cubierto jugaba con la comida sin ganas de probarla y aún más sin ganas de estar sentada ahí siendo juzgada por todo lo que habían hecho y volvió a levantar la vista encontrándose con unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban fijamente ahora era el turno de ver a su suegra y con la mirada que le daba sintió un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que si algo le pasaba a Asami su suegra nunca la perdonaría y con ese pensamiento decidió levantarse.

Korra, ¿A dónde vas? porque todavía no has terminado de comer –pregunto Pema que desde hace rato la observaba notando como su esposo y Yasu la miraban haciéndola sentir incomoda en todo momento–

Creo que no tengo hambre y mejor me voy a ver como esta Naga –termino de decir antes de emprender la huida a su habitación sintiendo que nada de lo que hizo estaba bueno–

Todos los que estaban en la mesa siguieron comiendo después de ver como se iba la morena. El día había sido muy largo para todos y ya no soportarían más dramas aunque en el interior de los jóvenes sentían las ganas de volver a repetir la aventura que habían tenido después de todo esa batalla con los igualitarios la habían ganado.

 **Habitación De Korra**

El Avatar por fin había llegado a su habitación abrió la puerta y en cuanto entro su amiga se le abalanzo encima.

Oye… tranquila… –decía sintiendo una gran lengua llena de baba pasaba por su mejilla– Naga estoy bien y me alegro que tú también estés bien.

La Perra Osa–Polar movía la cola y labrada en señal de que esperaba una recompensa por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Huy… esta vez no traje nada. Lo siento –trataba de disculparse aunque sintió que la cola de Naga la había golpeado en señal de desaprobación y disgusto–

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el Avatar sintió como una pequeña brisa entraba a su habitación.

La próxima lleva golosinas contigo –una voz se escuchó cerca del umbral de la puerta–

Korra sonrió sabiendo exactamente quién era, el olor a Omega era inconfundible.

Creo que las deje en la cocina –dijo y se giró para encontrarse con la persona que le hablaba–

Lo supuse… también dejaste esto –la Omega dio unos pocos pasos para por fin entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida–

Pema no tengo mucha hambre –expreso y sintió una tristeza de recordar porque el apetito todavía no había llegado a ella–

Necesitaras fuerzas si todavía quieres enfrentarte a los igualitarios –expreso la mujer con una sonrisa–

Creo que nadie aprueba la idea de hacer eso –declaro sintiéndose triste porque sabía que ninguno de los mayores quería que siguiera metiéndose en problemas–

Pema coloco la bandeja a un lado, se sentó en la cama de la morena y acaricio el colchón cerca de ella para hacerle entender a la morena que se sentara al lado de ella un momento.

A veces hacer lo correcto no es lo correcto. Y si crees que esto es lo correcto en tu corazón a pesar de que nadie lo aprueba creo que es lo que deberías hacer. Es decir que se yo, no soy una Maestra pero si tuviera que enfrentar a las personas con el fin de ayudar a mi familia lo haría en este caso tú debes ayudar a las naciones después de todo eres su Avatar ahora y si sientes que alguien está atentando contra el equilibrio es tu deber detenerlo. Nosotros solo estamos preocupados por ti por lo que te pueda pasar si estás sola pero no es tu caso porque tienes a personas que quieren ayudarte a enfrentar al mal –opino mostrando una sonrisa de manera que Korra supera que tiene apoyo aunque no fuera de todos–

¿Qué pasa si fallo? Si, ¿algunos de ellos son lastimados? –jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos porque las interrogantes que tiene el Avatar son válidas, ella podía enfrentarse y si sale herida curarse pero que pasaba si era alguno de sus amigos, incluso si alguno de ellos perdía la vida por los actos que llevaban a cabo–

No deberías pensar eso, es más deberías pensar en estar agradecida porque las personas quieren ayudarte. Estamos preocupados por ti y no solo porque seas el Avatar sino que también porque eres parte de nuestra familia y tememos que podrías salir lastimada porque ya todos sabemos que todavía te falta para alcanzar tu máximo potencial y que a pesar de eso quieres tomar la batuta que se te fue dada es muy valiente de tu parte. –Revelo mientras giraba su cuerpo y dio una mirada llena de calidez a la joven–

Gracias… –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la Omega, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con ella–

De nada cariño… –declaró mientras se levantaba– ahora termina de cenar o no te dejare ir a pelear con los igualitarios –el comentario Pema lo había dicho en forma de broma haciendo inmediatamente que el Avatar sonriera. Ya habiendo dado unas palabras de aliento la Omega decidió irse para dejar que el Avatar pensara en lo que haría después–

Korra se quedó con Naga en su habitación una vez que Pema se fue y cerró la puerta. Con las amables palabras de la Omega se sentía un poco más segura de lo que hacía.

Chica es hora de comer –Korra tomo el plato de comida para Perro Oso–Polar y lo puso a un lado para que Naga pudiera comer y ella tomo el suyo para comer tranquilamente sin que nadie le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto–

En la sala todos habían terminado de comer y cada quien se fue a realizar otras actividades antes de irse a dormir.

Los 3 pequeños Maestros fueron a entrenar Aire–Control y los chicos fueron con ellos para entrenar también, cada quien pensaba, en la siguiente batalla que tendrían con los igualitarios y también con Tarlok.

Ya eran alrededor de las 10 P.M. y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. Después de ocupar sus energías para entrenar cada uno necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Asami cuando iba a su habitación se vio tentada a ir a la habitación de la morena para hablar con ella, ya que después de haber llegado a la Isla ninguna había cruzado alguna palabra y en la cena no era un buen momento, decidió entrar a su habitación y pensar en lo que haría, desplazo la puertas y entro para arregostarse un rato en su cama. Decidió que lo mejor es esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir para que ella entrara a hurtadilla a la habitación de la chica de ojos azules, teniendo conocimiento de que su madre desaprobaba esa acción alegando que aunque fueran novias no era correcto que ambas compartieran una cama.

Y menos si Korra era un Alfa porque sabía cuál era las consecuencias si ante ambas se gestaba un "acto de amor" cosa que Yasuko ya le había hablado a Asami exponiéndole que todavía no era su tiempo, para ninguna de las dos.

La ingeniera sonrió y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su cara al recordar que casi habían hecho "eso" y también sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago pensando en las consecuencias, pues ninguna de las dos pensaba con claridad y solo querían saciar esa necesidad.

 _Ni siguiera lo pienses…_ Se regañó así misma, recordando que no quería tener un bebé y menos en la situación que enfrentaban, porque podía ponerse en peligro a sí misma y a la criatura que llevara en su vientre.

 _Paso a paso…_ menciono mentalmente queriendo gozar primero su juventud a lado del amor de su vida y ya después pensarían en que si ambas querían tener uno o dos críos corriendo por la casa.

Tomo unas cosas para irse a tomar un baño y relajarse, después de tantas actividades lo necesitaba.

 **1 Hora Después**

 **Habitación De Asami**

Ya estaba lista y se sentía fresca, esperaría un poco más antes de ir a ver a la morena. Se concentró lo suficiente y pudo escuchar que Korra estaba tranquilamente respirando. _Supongo que está dormida_ se dijo así misma.

Volvió a concentrarse para tratar de escuchar si había alguien más despierto y más próximos a la habitación del Avatar y logro escuchar a los centinelas que estaban más cerca de las habitaciones y ellos discutían acerca de deportes.

 _Esta es mi oportunidad…_ expreso, se levantó y abrió una de las puertas para ir a la habitación de la chica de ojos azules, cerró con cuidado y trato de no hacer tanto ruido.

 **Habitación De Korra**

El Avatar dormía plácidamente y sintió como Naga movía su hocico cerca de ella, el gesto fue suficiente para que Korra se levantara de golpe creyendo que alguien había entrado a su habitación con la intención de atacarla. Se puso en guardia y logro mirar una silueta en la puerta con los ojos de color amarillo mirándola fijamente.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… quería darle las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con la historia, a los que la leen, dejan sus review y a las personas que siguen la página. Ultimadamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y debido a mis trabajos me ha costado mucho seguir con la historia, por esa razón he decidido tomarme un receso para poder escribir sin sentir presión por las fechas de entrega, así que espero que tengan mucha paciencia hasta mi regreso que será aproximadamente el 4 de noviembre.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: solo espero que sigas la actualización hasta que vuelva.**

 **Zhyo jarjayez: el misterio es genial ñ.ñ**

 **Soulwolf dark: y no solo ella empieza a sospechar. Bueno es algo contradictorio si, y te explicare don Hiroshi a pesar de que es Alfa no sabe pelear y menos con personas experimentadas como los igualitarios, de haber peleado y perdido hubiera sido solo una carga para el grupo. De igual manera en el evento la mayoría de No-Maestros/Alfas/Omegas no pelearon por la misma razón así que le dejaron el trabajo a los Maestros/Alfas/Omegas que si sabían pelear.**

 **Guest: me alegro que te gustara el One Shot.**

 **RukiaJr-chan: creo que todos están ansiosos por saber cuándo Asami le dirá su secreto a Korra y les diré que tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **Gene: hola.! jajaj así son los niños ewe bueno de nada, siempre que tengas alguna pregunta solo lánzala! Es que los lobos son unas criaturas formidables. Saludos.!**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	19. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Poder Alfa

 **Habitación De Korra**

Korra estaba desorientada hasta que el olor indiscutible de Omega combinada con otros olores lleno sus fosas nasales y supo inmediatamente quien era.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto Korra mientras trataba de aminorar la creciente adrenalina que fluía como torrente en sus venas, de no haberla reconocido de seguro una pelea habría empezado alertando a todos–

Quería hablar contigo a solas, ya que no pude hacerlo antes vine ahora –respondió de manera pacífica la Omega que todavía no se había movido de donde estaba–

Me asusto señora Yasu –se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho tratando de aminorar los latidos de su corazón–

Lo siento mucho Korra, pero no quería esperar hasta mañana –menciono muy seriamente y se acercó un poco más al Alfa–

Dígame ¿de qué es lo que usted quiere hablar conmigo? –Sabia la razón por la cual la señora Yasu estaba ahí, aunque solo quería confirmarlo de una vez–

Es sobre Asami –expreso con una mirada decidida puesta en los ojos azules de la morena–

El solo nombre de Asami, hizo que tomara desprevenida a la Alfa aunque no era de extrañarse, se habían arriesgado mucho a lo que habían hecho así que no solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la madre de ella viniera para exigir explicaciones y Korra no tendría de otra que afrontar todas las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sé que lo que haces es muy heroico Korra pero no quiero que metas a mi hija en esto… ya mi esposo está en la cárcel y no puedo verla a ella también. Y te recuerdo que si algo le llegara a pasar a mi pequeña por tu culpa ten por seguro que si has logrado un avance conmigo quedara completamente desecho –soltó de una vez todo lo que tenía sin importar lo que pensara la morena–

Lo entiendo señora Sato y hare lo que usted me pide –no quería que nada le pasase a Asami y aunque de cierta forma estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Yasuko casi dejándose manipular por lo que decía su suegra, ella de cierta forma tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras–

Me parece muy buena decisión la que has tomado… –ya había hablado con Asami y solo le faltaba Korra así que ya podría estar más segura que ninguna de las dos se le ocurriría hacer alguna cosa peligrosa– así que te dejo descansar. –Giro su cuerpo y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue hacia su habitación–

De acuerdo… –susurro más bien para ella porque la señora Yasu ya había salido–

A Korra le tocaba tratar de procesar todo lo que había acontecido hace unos minutos, antes no había visto esa mirada tan penetrante y seria de la señora Yasu así que de cierta forma estaba sorprendida por haberla enfrentado. Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a ver a Naga que estaba completamente dormida así que imitando sus acciones ella decidió acostarse y tratar de dormir.

Aunque su mente viajo hasta la conversación que había tenido con el líder del Loto Blanco que estaba en la Isla, él le había advertido otra vez que no era buena idea que se enfrentara a los igualitarios por su propio merito alegando que podría traer consecuencias graves y más que ahora no solo a ella sino que también a sus amigos.

 **Habitación De Asami**

Asami se había encerrado en su cuarto una vez que noto el olor de su madre cerca y el haberse concentrado logro percatarse de que ella había tenido la misma idea de ir a visitar a la morena a su dormitorio. Así que solo esperaba a que se fuera para que ella lograra hacer lo que tenía planeado antes. Y aunque sabía que no era correcto escuchar la conversación de su madre con el Avatar no pudo evitarlo. No le resulto nada sorprendente saber que fue a hacer su madre y entonces empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido solo hace unas horas atrás.

 **Flashback De Asami**

¿En que estabas pensando? –Pregunto consternada Yasuko–

Solo esa era la manera de ayudar a la ciudad de los igualitarios –respondió cabeza abajo Asami sintiendo todo el peso de las palabras de su madre–

Solo porque sepas pelear no significa que vayas a luchar con el Avatar y los demás dándole palizas a todos, ¿Qué pasaría si te captura? No has pensado en que me haría mucho mal y más porque tu padre ahora está en la cárcel. Sin mencionar lo malo que podría pasarte por los artefactos que ocupan ese hombre y cada uno de sus seguidores –Yasu quería ser lo más directa posible para que su hija lograra entender todo lo que estaba pasando–

Asami empezó a sentir que le hervía la sangre por la simple mención de las armas de Amon, porque si mal no recordaba "su padre" había sido el que creo todas esas cosas que le daban una gran ventaja a los igualitarios en contra de los Maestros, incluso de los Alfas.

Mamá no me culpes por querer ayudar y tratar de redimir el daño que está causando las armas de papá –le dio a su madre la mirada más fría que poseía, porque le gustase o no la tez blanca tenía razón en cada palabra–

Él no tiene nada que ver con esto –expreso molesta por el atrevimiento que tenía su hija–

Si desde un principio no hubiera desarrollado esas armas, él no estaría preso y yo no tendría que cargar con la culpa de no poder ayudar a mi padre y a la empresa porque todo lo que posee la familia Sato lo ha perdido por algo que sin duda era una ambición de agrandar los horizontes de la empresa y todo lo que le pertenece –Asami estaba más que decidida a seguir alegando porque tenía razón, nada de esto hubiera pasado si desde un principio se hubiera rechazado el contrato–

Yasuko por primera vez había sido enfrentada por su hija y eso le producía un malestar en el estómago porque a pesar de que las palabras eran hirientes, la única hija de ella y Hiroshi tenía razón, y estaba más que claro que el único culpable de todo lo que pasaba era Hiroshi por hacer negocios de ese tipo.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Volvió a concentrarse para saber si había alguien más que podría detenerla en el propósito que la inundaba en ese momento y al no ver nadie más decidió salir otra vez.

 **Habitación De Korra**

El trayecto había sido totalmente fácil y sin moros en la costa logro abrir la puerta del dormitorio y entro sigilosamente, la primera en percatarse de su presencia sin duda fue Naga.

Se acercó a su amiga perruna y la acaricio, noto como Naga iba a ladrar así que de inmediato tomo su hocico y le hizo una señal, con el dedo en sus labios le dio la indicación de que no hiciera ruido y como si Naga lograra entenderle se fue hacia el lugar de siempre y se acurruco para volverse a dormir sabiendo que su ama no estaría en peligro.

La morena en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, solo hacía unos pocos minutos se había vuelto a dormir.

Asami contemplaba a la chica dormir como un bebé y por un segundo se preguntó si en verdad debería despertarla, ocupando esa idea decidió que era mejor volver a su habitación. Camino hacia la puerta para salir y dejar sola a la tez morena.

¿Solo viniste a ver si dormía? –Pregunto Korra mientras giraba su cuerpo para verle la espalda a la chica de ojos verdes–

No… –la ingeniera se había quedado estática una vez que había escuchado la voz de la morena, respondiendo a penas y tomando un poco del valor que antes le había relucido decidió girarse para encontrarse con esos ojos azules como el intenso mar mirándola fijamente desde donde descansaba–

La luz de la luna inundaba la habitación pasando sin permiso por la ventana, Asami aprovecho esa iluminación para conservar su estatus de Beta frente al Alfa.

Con una sonrisa se acercó de nuevo a la cama de la morena para estar cerca de su chica. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, verde y azul se encontraron, y cada una en su miradas destellaba un poco de diversión por haberse encontrado de esa manera.

Te diré que eres la segunda persona que vienen a visitarme esta noche –expreso de manera divertida la morena quien había acomodado para permanecer sentada en la cama–

¿Debería estar celosa? –la ingeniera arqueo una ceja y la miraba de manera picara. Ella poseía conocimiento de que su madre había estado en la habitación pero no era algo que quería que Korra supiera porque de ser así preguntaría–

Ahh… huuh… no… –volvió a procesar la información que había dicho y sin duda después de la reacción de Asami sabía que había sido muy mala idea mencionarlo de esa manera– solo fue tu mamá la que vino a verme es todo.

Asami entrecerró los ojos y pudo notar el leve nerviosismo que le invadía el cuerpo a la morena y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Cada mirada que ella le daba tenía un efecto en la joven Avatar y eso simplemente le fascinaba. Trataba de contener la risa que venía de pronto al ver como Korra se sentía completamente indefensa ante ella.

¿De que hablaron? –Sonrió de manera coqueta, queriendo saber si el Avatar le diría lo que ella ya sabía o si preferiría decirle otra versión de los hechos–

Bueno… yo… digo ella… ahh… pues –no lograba formular una respuesta concreta si estaba pendiente de la mirada que le daba Asami en total confidencia sabiendo que solo ella podría interpretarlas– ella no quiere que te involucre más en los asuntos de los igualitarios –dijo lo que había hablado con Yasu aunque no con esas exactas palabras–

Entiendo… –se cruzó de brazos, ladeo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, su cerebro trabajo de manera ardua para procesar toda la información y solo llego a una conclusión veraz– y tu… ¿no quieres que te ayude? –con una sonrisa y unos ojos que brillaban de manera traviesa trataba de convencer a la morena que no era del todo una buena idea dejarla fuera de esto–

Bueno yo… t-ú-ú-ú mamá-á-á no quiere y bueno yo-o-o creo que es una mejor idea que no participes –logro decir apenas sintiendo como esa mirada se clavaba en su ser casi rogándole que no la dejara fuera de la acción, tragaba pesadamente pensando en que había dicho que no y que posiblemente eso tendría consecuencias–

Asami noto que todavía no lograba convencer a la morena así que utilizaría otras tácticas para tratar de persuadirla a pesar de que su madre podría matarlas a ambas. Sabía muy bien que no importara cuanto Korra lograra decir que no, ella podría cambiarlo a un sí.

–Asami se acercó más a la morena y coloco las manos en los hombros morenos que eran resguardados por los tirantes de la camisola blanca que llevaba puesta, su cuerpo quedo a un costado del avatar– Así que, ¿no quieres que te ayude? –Afirmo con una mirada coqueta mientras cerraba sus manos en el cuello de la morena y se aproximó más a su víctima–

Korra al sentir la cercanía, empezaba a perder la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se dejó embriagar por las feromonas que estaban a su disposición, sintió que perdía la cordura con el olor a vainilla que la abrazaba y que tarde o temprano caería por la tentación y sobre todo por la petición de su amada. Su cara estaba completamente roja y la sangre le empezaba a calentar las venas.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza y trato de respirar varias veces para calmar al corazón que lo tenía acelerado.

De acuerdo… –menciono a penas con un hilo de voz, casi escapándose de su garganta sin permiso alguno. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas satisfechas por el cambio de opinión–

¿De acuerdo? entonces, ¿dejaras que te ayude? –una sonrisa triunfante se posaba en sus labios sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la morena–

Si… –soltó pesadamente sabiendo que tal vez esto no era buena idea pero ya no le cabía opción de cambiar de parecer–

Satisfecha por lo que había hecho, decidió darle una recompensa a la chica que había caído completamente en la trampa muy bien formulada por el cerebro ingenioso de la chica de ojos verdes.

Oliváceo y Endrino se daban miradas muy intensas, finalmente Asami dejo de torturarla tanto y se acercó a los labios finos de la morena para besarla pero solo un poco, un pequeño, un ligero rose de labios.

 _Buena chica…_ dijo Asami para sus adentros sabiendo que Korra le gustase o no, ella simplemente no podía negarle a su petición. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, divirtiéndose por lo que había logrado.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por la morena y decidió aventurarse un poco más. Había tenido desde un inicio las manos al costado así que ahora era su turno hacer un movimiento. Sus manos empezaron a vagar libremente hasta alcanzar la delicada cadera de la ingeniera, pero no se detendría ahí ¡No Señor! la chica de tez blanca como la nieve iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

Llegando hasta su fina espalda jalo a la de cabello azabache posicionándola encima de ella. Sus miradas volvían a encontrarse fervientes de deseo.

¿Cómo lo haces? –Pregunto Korra mientras sentía como el delicado cuerpo de la ingeniera estaba encima del suyo al menos parte de el–

 _Soy una Omega es mi naturaleza._ Se dijo Asami aunque pensó que todavía no era el momento de revelar el secreto que a veces simplemente la sofocaba. Tenía miedo y de cierta forma era una cobarde por mentirle a la persona más preciada para ella.

Alejando eso pensamientos volvió a besar esos labios de la morena para así lograr que se le olvidara lo que había preguntado. Y el efecto había resultado mejor de lo que se esperaba.

El beso se había intensificado sacando un gemido del interior de la garganta de Asami, ambas saboreaban el dulce que emanaba de los labios de cada una perdiéndose por las sensaciones que les recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y alma.

Pronto la ingeniera acomodo sus piernas al costado del cuerpo de la morena así como sus manos estaban al costado de la cabeza de la misma pero sin dejar caer todo el peso por completo, mientras Korra seguía acariciando la espalda de arriba abajo. Separándose un poco para poder respirar, ambas sonrieron de manera tonta y unieron sus frentes.

Un beso, otro beso y otro más. Saboreando no solo el momento sino que también la textura de sus labios, ambas estaban pérdidas por las sensaciones. La morena empujando su lengua en el interior de la boca de Asami, empezó una competencia para ver quien de las dos dominaba esta guerra de lenguas.

Las manos inquietas del Avatar se aventuraron más al sur de la suave espalda de la ingeniera llegando hasta donde un par de refinadas y sensibles texturas de los glúteos de Asami estaban y sin recato alguno les dio un apretón con ambas manos. El beso que se estaban dando se cortó de inmediato y la ingeniera se hinco mirando con una ceja arqueada a la morena que todavía tenía descansando sus manos en el redondo y bien formado trasero de ella.

Sentándose en el regazo de la chica de ojos azules la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios del Avatar, la ingeniera entrecerró los ojos y no porque le disgustara lo que había hecho su novia así no que eso simplemente no se lo esperaba. Un pensamiento erótico paso en la mente de la ingeniera e hizo algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho más específicamente cuando las dos estuvieron juntas en una noche de tormenta.

A pesar de que las dos estaban vestidas, no quitaba el hecho de que los dos cuerpos les subía la calentura deseando dar unos toques más a fondo, más cercanos a la piel de cada una. La ingeniera poso sus manos en el abdomen bien marcado de la chica de ojos azules y poco a poco fue surcando su recorrido hasta subir y detenerse en las montañas de la morena.

Abrazo con las palmas de sus manos los senos del Avatar y apretó con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido que se aventuró a salir de su boca por la sensación que experimentaba. La capa fina que debía proteger sus pechos empezaba a sentirse estorbosa queriendo que el contacto fuera más cercano a su piel.

Unos grados más no cayeron mal a la habitación que parecía arder en llamas y prueba de ellos eran las pequeñas gotas de sudor que estaban en la frente de cada una. Tragando dificultosamente y sin quitarse la mirada.

Korra parpadeo y sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente tornándose en un color rojo muy característico de un Alfa y no solo eso había salido a relucir sino que también la anatomía Alfa empezaba precipitarse fogosamente entre las piernas de la morena y acto seguido la ingeniera sintió como un bulto empezaba a agrandarse cerca de la zona en donde descansaba su intimidad.

La ingeniera reconociendo que era lo que había sentido hace solo unos momentos, una nueva oleada de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo iniciando desde sus pies, lo que hizo acrecentar su humedad.

El deseo estaba a flor de piel, inquietante y apasionante haciendo que ambas se encapricharan por el momento, más miradas ardientes y codiciosas se daban mutuamente.

Las dos querían contenerse pero se les hacía imposible y menos en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban.

Creo que no deberíamos… –menciono la ingeniera reconsiderando lo que estaban a punto de hacer aunque ella había sido la que inconscientemente estaba incitando a la Alfa–

¿Por qué no? –pregunto la morena por el desconcierto que le había generado la de tez blanca, si bien el deseo no se iría hasta quedar satisfecho, trataba de pensar razonablemente aunque poco le valdría ya que tener el calor corporal de la chica que amaba tan cerca envolviéndose con el suyo, era el hecho más simple de perder la cordura y estribos, así dejándose recubrir por la excitación y de una vez por todas caer en la lujuria–

Alguien nos escucharía –expreso preocupada porque sabía que su madre si quería podría escuchar que estaba haciendo el Alfa–

Bueno… si es lo que te preocupa –carraspeo un poco– acércate… –le dio la indicación a la ingeniera y una vez que se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que la morena le susurraría a ella– podemos hacerlo cayado si quieres –trataba de sonar lo más seria aunque sintió como una risa era contenida–

¡Korra! –La ingeniera lo dijo con la cara completamente roja, sintiendo que de pronto le embargaba la vergüenza por las palabras de la morena y le dio un manotazo en el brazo por haber sugerido eso–

Oye… –menciono una vez que se estaba sobando el brazo quitando sus manos del lugar tan cómodo en el que estaban– tú lo dijiste y yo solo lo mencione. Debes admitir que fue gracioso y tu cara sin duda valió la pena –trataba de contener una risa escandalosa–

Eso no fue para nada gracioso Korra –haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos trataba de hacerle saber que no estaba a gusto con el comentario que había dado aunque también por dentro estaba riendo por la ocurrencia de la morena–

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no haremos nada hoy –puntualizo señalando con el dedo índice a la ingeniera– solo vayamos a dormir. ¡Que aburrido! –suspiro pesadamente y trataba de calmar sus hormonas disparadas por los acontecimientos que pasaron–

Asami sonrió aunque ganas no le faltaban de concretar la situación entre ambas, dejarse llevar por un acto carnal que deseaba tanto como Korra, pero intuyo que todavía no era el momento. Sería muy vergonzoso que alguien se enterara de lo que ambas estaban haciendo en la casa de Tenzin.

Bajo por fin del regazo de la morena y se acostó chocando su espalda a la pared. La morena se acomodó para que ambas pudieran verse. Acerco su mano hasta la ingeniera y le acaricio la mejilla de manera sutil, se acercó para depositar un inocente beso en los labios de la chica.

La ingeniera movió su mano derecha un poco apartada de su cuerpo y miraba a la morena que instintivamente sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, su mano derecha se acercó a la de Asami y entrelazo los dedos.

Debían dormir, ya que habían hablado y lo siguiente era eso "dormir" y no hacer travesuras dejándose llevar por lar hormonas alborotadas.

Cerraron los ojos y sus respiraciones se habían normalizado. Ya tendría otro momento para hacer todo eso y mucho más sin tener que preocuparse por todo lo que pasaba.

 **Amaneciendo…**

(Golpes…)

Korra…¡ya es hora que te levantes! –Grito Ikki del otro lado de la puerta–

Si Ikki… gracias por levantarme –expreso apenas sintiendo enojo como siempre cuando la levantaban–

Apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de que la luz no le afectara tanto en las pupilas que solo recibían oscuridad. Sonrió, los recuerdos de la madrugada eran frescos en su mente.

Asami… –menciono antes de girarse y encontrarse con que estaba sola en la cama–

Se levantó rápidamente sintiendo un mareo por el repentino cambio de posición y una vez que fue disminuyendo registraba con la vista la habitación para comprobar sino estaba cerca la ingeniera. Sin embargo solo se encontró con Naga durmiendo cerca como siempre.

Aspiro profundamente el olor que todavía estaba propagado inquisitivamente en su habitación, sonrió, era el perfume embriagador de su chica con el toque de Beta. De cierta forma reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar ya que es uno de sus favoritos.

Después de que su cerebro literalmente se volviera a reconectar con el mundo, suspiro pesadamente antes de dejar la comodidad de su cama para irse a bañar y entrenar como era de costumbre.

Esta vez solo serían con los hijos de Tenzin ya que al parecer el Maestro Aire mayor se había ido temprano a una junta.

Una vez terminado todo ese proceso de entrenar arduamente, se apresuró para alcanzar a sus amigos para desayunar.

 **Comedor**

En el desayuno era todo de lo más tranquilo a excepción de las miradas que recibía de su suegra, algo así como "ya hablamos del asunto" el Avatar por un momento comenzó a sentir un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Agacho un poco la cabeza para dejar de ver a la señora Sato y al levantarla concentro su mirada en unas esmeraldas que desde que llego le habían dado una ojeada completa. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín de tono bajo.

Todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre sentía nervios cuando la heredera le veía, así como cuando está cerca o hay una conversación en su honor. Y no solo eso sino que su cerebro se desconectaba de todo razonamiento y el corazón pedía que la sangre bombeara más rápido por los acelerados latidos.

Sinope y Marino se encontraron, una sonrisa pícara se mostró en los labios de la ingeniera y como si fuera un reflejo paso su mano en su largo cabello negro. La morena empezó a divagar y sabía muy bien que sus mejillas ahora si iban a estar completamente rojas.

Asami sonrió, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y conocía a la perfección gestos que podrían hacer derretir a quien sea. Estaba muy complacida porque sus encantos femeninos hacían sentir un fuerte efecto en la Alfa que la miraba.

Unas sensaciones muy deliciosas recorrían el cuerpo de la joven Avatar, cayendo en la cuenta que todo lo que le acontecía tenía nombre y apellido. Cerró los ojos por un momento y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, así como también de su boca salió una pequeña risilla por lo que pensaba.

En que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda –el Maestro Tierra lo dijo alto para que todos voltearan a verlo preguntándose porque de pronto decía eso– Korra, ¿estás bien?

Aunque el Avatar estaba divagando en sus pensamientos logro escuchar lo que había dicho Bolin y lo volteo a ver.

Ah… qué… Si claro que estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Sus mejillas todavía tenían ese distintivo color rojo, sus pensamientos la habían traicionado y ahora todos se darían cuenta–

Bueno además del hecho de que te estas riendo sola, tienes las mejillas rojas –menciono Bolin mientras seguía comiendo–

Cayendo en la cuenta que todo lo que pensaba tenía un sentimiento en su cuerpo, por ese momento sintió una vergüenza por estar pensando cosas cuando estaba reunida con todos.

No es nada –rasco su mejilla derecha con su dedo y rodo los ojos queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto–

La hemoglobina de tus mejillas dice lo contrario –un comentario muy acertado de la joven Jinora–

¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Deberías descansar un poco! –la Maestra Aire Ikki como siempre tratando de ayudar–

Gracias Ikki por preocuparte pero ya les dije no es nada –un gesto con la mano trataba de restarle toda importancia al asunto de sus pensamientos–

¿Segura que estas bien? porque si estas enferma puedo hacer un remedio que te quitara todo malestar de una vez –Pema hizo énfasis en el remedio levanta muertos que podía hacer–

El Avatar arrugo la cara recordando todo lo que contenía ese remedio y todos contemplaron la mueca de desagrado que la mujer hacía con solo la mención del remedio.

El amor te puede tener así –Opal lo había dicho como un susurro más para sí misma que para todos los presentes sin embargo se encontraban en silencio todos así que aunque no quisiera si se había escuchado–

Con una expresión de "trágame Tierra de una vez" la morena empezó a sudar frio por el comentario inocente. No todos estaban al tanto de su relación amorosa.

¿Amor? –Pregunto incrédulo Mako que no había participado en toda la conversación–

Asami solo reía para sus adentros, sus gestos coquetos habían metido en aprieto al Avatar que estaba completamente nerviosa.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Tenzin entro al comedor donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

El explico acerca de la reunión que habían tenido temprano en la mañana. Poniendo en alerta a todos los que se encontraban, pues sus palabras no eran del todo buenas.

Una ley que prohibía ayudar a los igualitarios en cualquier situación fue propuesta por el concejal Tarlok así como un toque de queda para todos los No-Maestros.

Esa propuesta fue algo que no alegro mucho a Tenzin porque había afirmado que eso era llevar demasiado lejos todo lo que pasaba en Ciudad Republica.

Y lo peor de todo es que Tarlok logro convencer a los demás que eso era una buena idea y dio como resultado que aceptaran la propuesta.

Korra por su parte no dejaría que le hicieran una injusticia a los No-Maestros por culpa de los igualitarios así que tendría que hacer algo al respecto y claro con la ayuda del equipo Avatar volvería a patrullar las calles.

 **Campo De Entrenamiento**

El Avatar, el Maestro Tierra y el Maestro Fuego estaban entrenando arduamente desde la primera misión del equipo Avatar habían conversado acerca de entrenar juntos ahora que no tenían que hacer nada porque la universidad estaba cerrada y pasarían todo el día en la Isla.

El entrenamiento les ayudaría para futuros encuentros con los igualitarios. No solo ellos habían tenido esa idea también las dos No-Maestras estaban entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo para poder ayudar a los demás en caso de que lo necesitaran. Asami siendo la más experta de las dos le enseñaba a Opal puntos vitales para noquear a su contrincante.

Korra y Asami solo tuvieron unos minutos para hablar a solas. La ingeniera le explico porque es que se había ido antes del amanecer, recordándole que su madre no estaba de acuerdo que ellas dos durmieran juntas y Yasuko estaba en lo cierto.

 **Calles De Ciudad Republica**

Esa misma noche todos se habían fugado otra vez para patrullar las calles de la cuidad, esperando que algún acontecimiento llegara a ellos como cuidos del cielo. A lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando una alarma fue dada por la policía así que el grupo se apresuró para llegar hasta la localización de su nueva aventura.

Llegaron rápidamente a la localización gracias a los dotes de un piloto profesional como lo era la ingeniera. Y se encontraron con algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Las calles estaban oscura de ese lado de la cuidad, y el reporte había dicho que las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban armadas y eran peligrosas sin embargo ese no era el caso.

La fuerza especial de Tarlok y los No-Maestros tenían una discusión por la falta de luz en los hogares.

La presencia del Avatar fue vista por las personas que se encontraban ahí y así los No-Maestros le pedían ayuda.

Korra sintió el impulso abnegado e querer ayudar a todos los ciudadanos que lo necesitaran y pidiendo un poco de calma por parte de las personas, ella dijo firmemente que iba a detener el abuso que estaba infringiendo contra los No-Maestros.

A paso veloz se dirigió a una tienda en donde se encontraba el concejal que manejaba personalmente el toque de queda para todos.

Una vez más se volvieron a enfrentar Tarlok y Korra, cruzando varias palabras. Cada uno alegando acerca de las personas que se encontraban ahí y el trato que se les estaban dando.

El concejal dio otra Orden y era que arrestaran a todas las personas que según el eran el enemigo.

La fuerza especial ocupando el Control de sus elementos logro detener a varias personas que estaban cerca del lugar, los demás que todavía seguían ahí decidieron huir de la escena para evitar ser arrestados.

Cuando estaban a punto de subirlos a las camionetas para ser transportados a la cárcel, el Avatar entro en acción, corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraban y logrando detener momentáneamente a los que eran víctimas de las injusticias del concejal.

Furioso Tarlok no encontró otro remedio que desquitarse con los amigos del Avatar que ahora solo eran espectadores y la primera en caer fue Asami.

Korra estaba pendiente de las personas inocentes hasta que se volteo por una discusión que se tenía el equipo Avatar contra Tarlok, vio como unos hombres detenían a la ingeniera, el Maestro Agua alego que la No-Maestra había irrespetado el toque de queda y también que su padre era un conspirador igualitario. Mako y Bolin también habían sido arrestados por órdenes del concejal.

Intentaron zafarse de los cables que lo aprisionaban sin embargo los oficiales les dijeron que si seguían insistiendo lo único que lograrían seria que fueran noqueados de una vez.

Una mirada llena de furia fue lanzada como un cuchillo a concejal, el Avatar no dejaría que se los llevaran no sin antes dar la pelea. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La chica residente del Reino Tierra es la que estaba más cerca de ella así que rápidamente se puso delante de Opal para evitar que también se la llevaran.

Dejándose llevar por el impulsivo carácter que tienen, empezaba a perder la noción de lo que pasaba, dejando que su arrebato de ira por ver a sus amigos y amada siendo llevados a prisión la controlara en un 100% su ultimo pensamiento racional fue la imagen de la chica de cabello negro sonriéndole.

Su torrente sanguíneo había aumentado gradualmente, empezó a sentir una gran descarga de adrenalina como si se le había sido inyectada para pesar de ella. Sus ojos se habían tornado en un color carmesí muy intenso y basto un crujido de sus huesos para que su poder Alfa saliera a flote.

Su aspecto había cambiado por completo convirtiéndose en un licántropo cediendo de pelea. Korra todavía no ha logrado controlar toda esa violencia desmedida que le recorría el cuerpo así que su instinto le gritaba que debía despedazar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y su víctima era sin dudas Tarlok.

Todos se quedaron con la quijada desencajada que posiblemente si se pudiera caer lo haría con un sonido ensordecedor.

El Avatar había perdido el Control de su cuerpo y mente, lo que quedaba a la vista era solo su objetivo más cercano. Sin medir palabras avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

La mayoría al ver esta escena huyo del lugar, es decir quien podría enfrentar el furor de un Alfa combinado con el hecho de que podía manejar 4 elementos a su voluntad.

Incluso Opal había retrocedido varios pasos con tal de no entrometerse en el camino del Alfa enfurecido.

Tarlok y los demás miembros de su fuerza especial empezaban a retirarse lentamente, evitando a toda costa hacer movimientos bruscos que provocaran al Avatar. Ellos tenían muy en claro que no podrían ganarle y menos si ella demostraba todo el poder que poseía.

La ingeniera gritaba desesperada tratando de calmar el poder de Korra sin embargo cada intento era inútil, siendo que estaba aprisionada y la sostenían con fuerza dos personas a la vez, dejándola imposibilitada para que lograra su cometido de escapar.

La Alfa seguía avanzando lentamente, ignorando completamente los gritos de la chica de ojos verdes, empezó a hacer ladridos, dando a entender que el grupo del que ella forma parte está en peligro y siendo la más poderosa debía de protegerlos.

Su respiración era agitada y entre más avanzaba, notaba como algunos se movían de manera sigilosa, cualquiera que hiciera un movimiento súbito lograría ser desgarrado de un solo golpe del Alfa.

Tarlok empezaba a sentirse acorralado y así que se le ocurrió una manera de detener al enfurecido Alfa, el artefacto había sido patrocinado por cierta persona.

Dámela –susurro el hombre de la Tribu Agua–

Un uniformado le entrego varios dardos al Maestro Agua rápidamente.

Esos pequeños sonidos combinados con desplazamientos alertaron al Avatar y sin medir lo que estaba a punto de hacer una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios y acto seguido se lanzó al ataque rápidamente para descuartizar al hombre que tenía enfrente.

KORRA…. ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito todo el equipo Avatar al unísono–

La morena había hecho caso omiso a todos los gritos y se había echado a la carrera que nadie podría detenerla. La emoción que sentía y el frenesí incluido era la que la impulsaban rápidamente para alcanzar su objetivo que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Dos pequeños objetos salieron rápidamente de la mano morena del hombre, dos aguijones dieron en el pecho de la chica del sur aunque no le hicieron nada ya que la morena usualmente ocupaba vendajes así que les detuvo el contacto directo.

Tarlok no lo podía creer, ella seguía corriendo en su dirección así que en su desesperación logro lanzar otros dos más y uno de ellos le dio en el hombro derribándola instantáneamente cuando el dardo hizo un contacto directo con la piel morena del Avatar.

Un enorme estruendo seco hizo eco en el lugar, cuando el cuerpo de la morena cayó en el suelo y dio un par de vueltas por la inercia de la caída. El Avatar había sido detenido efectivamente con un dardo.

El Maestro Agua con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica de ojos azules, estaba dispuesto a llevársela también.

¡Esto es un regalo cortesía del señor Hiroshi Sato! –El concejal lo grito muy fuerte para que todos lo oyeran– ahora Llévenselos de una vez –indico para que se llevaran a los prisioneros, estaba pensando en cómo había detenido al Avatar con una precisión que ni el mismo podía creerlo y ahora se la llevaría también–

Las miradas estupefactas se mostraban en todas las caras los que se habían quedado, así como en Asami, Opal, Bolin y Mako.

La chica de cabello atezado no podía creer las palabras del Maestro Agua. ¿Su padre había hecho ese dardo? ¿Con que objetivo lo había creado? ¿Será que eso lo ocuparía solo para los Alfas? O aun peor ¿será que solo lo hizo para el Avatar?

Terminaron de montar a los detenidos y Tarlok con esa sonrisa que todavía estaba en sus labios dio indicaciones a unos oficiales para que se llevaran a la mujer inconsciente.

No dejare que se la lleven –expreso con enojo Opal que estaba arrodillada cerca del cuerpo de la morena–

Eso no lo decides tu… ella nos atacó y ahora el peso de la ley le caerá por completo, así como a ti también y a tus amigos –insinuó de manera descarada– dije que se la llevaran –ordeno otra vez a los oficiales–

Los hombres se acercaban sigilosamente por si acaso el efecto del dardo había terminado así que querían asegurarse que el Avatar no iba a saltar encima de ellos para atacarlos.

¡No tan rápido! –Declaro fuertemente un hombre que se aparecía de las sombras–

 **30 Minutos Antes…**

 **Sala De Los Miembros Del Loto Blanco**

Tiene que ser una broma… –cito con mucho enojo–

Señor ella se fue de repente con sus amigos –manifestó uno de los centinelas–

Se supone que tienen que cuidarla mientras nosotros intentamos comunicarnos con el cuartel. Y, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen? –La actitud de Chris se había disparado considerablemente, no podía creer que los centinelas eran tan desobediente– Saben que… no respondan. Cuando volvamos estarán en entrenamiento hasta que todos sean responsables –sentencio de manera directa, ya no queriendo seguir esas conversación que no llegaba a nada–

Piers… vamos… –ordeno de manera inmediata el Maestro Agua–

Si señor –el joven tomo una cosas del escritorio y siguió a su Maestro que lo más probable era que buscarían al Avatar–

Llevaban mucho tiempo de retraso, el Avatar se había ido ya hace varias horas hasta que los centinelas dieron la alarma. Habían salido de la Isla gracias al ferri que todavía estaba ahí. Como sabían que no podría encontrarla fácilmente.

Ambos Maestros se transformaron en licántropo para poder percibir el olor del Avatar. Tuvieron que separarse para poder seguir el rastro de la joven.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y Piers todavía no había encontrado nada en el cuadrante que se le había asignado. Esperaba que "El Capitán" como era llamado Chris por parte de todos sus subordinados, hubiera encontrado algo y solo le mandara una señal para encontrarse.

Unos minutos más y ambos desembocaron en una calle continua, el olor se había desperdigado en esa dirección así que lo único que hicieron era seguir el rastro de frente.

Siguieron caminando cuando vieron a lo lejos al Avatar caído. Había algo que no entendían y era que todo estaba muy oscuro para las horas que eran en ese entonces. Sin algo más que tuvieran que esperar se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la morena.

Chris se había puesto en medio de Tarlok, los oficiales y el cuerpo de Korra. No iba a permitir que se la llevaran aunque fueran la ley de la cuidad.

Apártese… esa chica no ataco a todos así que esta arrestada –manifestó un oficial–

No dejare que se la lleven porque ella está bajo mi jurisdicción… la jurisdicción del Loto Blanco –revelo de manera muy seria y la mirada clavada hacia el hombre–

A pesar de ya haber dejado su poder Alfa, no cambiaba el hecho de que su mirada desafiante era muy efectiva así como su semblante serio que era muy característico de él.

Tarlok aparto al hombre que estaba ahí y se puso en frente del Maestro para dialogar con él.

Ella viene con nosotros… –sentencio el hombre mientras ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo del otro Maestro Agua con la intención de apartarlo fuera de su camino–

El Maestro Agua, coloco su mano encima de la mano del concejal y la aparto violentamente para luego mirarlo con sus ojos rojos de Alfa.

¿Está seguro que quiere pelear contra un Gran Maestro del Loto Blanco? –Pregunto con un tono frio y desafiante–

¿Está seguro que quiere pelear contra un concejal? –Propuso Tarlok con los ojos rojos de Alfa mirando directamente al miembro del Loto Blanco–

Lo haría con tal de defender al Avatar y defender nuestra misión. Y después hablaremos con los líderes para saber cuál de los dos tiene razón en el asunto –sugirió sabiendo que no importara lo que hicieran en ese momento, las que tenía las de ganar era el por ser un miembro notable del Loto Blanco–

Tsk… –chasqueo los labios el hombre moreno por la frustración que estaba empezando a sentir–

Chris parpadeo dos veces para quitar sus ojos de Alfa y se giró para agarrar el cuerpo del Avatar inconsciente y cargarlo estilo nupcial hasta la Isla.

Una mirada llena de odio daba Tarlok por no poder llevarse a la Alfa con él.

Piers… tráela… –hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la chica que todavía estaba ahí– ella también viene con nosotros –una vez que dio la Orden camino en dirección al muelle para regresar a la Isla y tratar de ayudar al Alfa caído–

Si señor… –el joven miro a la chica de piel morena– permítame ayudarle a levantarse –se agacho y ayudo a levantar a Opal– venga con nosotros…

Mis amigos se los llevaron –menciono de manera enojada–

No podemos hacer nada por ellos en este momento… así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya –indico el joven sabiendo que ya no había manera de ayudarlos porque eso no les correspondía a ellos–

Los 4 iban en silencio completo para tomar otro ferri que los llevaría a la Isla. Puesto que estaba oscuro no había cabida que en ese lugar se encontrara algún auto que los llevara hasta el puerto más rápidamente.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Había pasado alrededor de 40 minutos de lo ocurrido cuando por fin llegaron a la Isla, el Maestro Agua no sabía lo que podía causar esos dardos en el torrente sanguíneo de la morena así que tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

 **Sala Principal**

La familia de Tenzin y Yasuko estaba preocupados, otra vez los chicos se habían escabullido en sus narices y ninguno sabia donde podrían encontrarse. Incluso Yasu se adelantó a preguntarle a los centinelas si ellos sabían algo al respecto y la única respuesta que recibió fue una negativa.

La situación estaba más tensa de lo normal y Yasu había discutido que si dentro de pocos minutos no tenían noticias de ellos, ella personalmente iría a buscarlos.

La puerta principal se había abierto de repente y todos por el ruido se voltearon a ver quién era el que interrumpía.

El subordinado de Chris había abierto las puertas para dejar pasar a su Maestro y así encaminarse a los pasillos de la sala de recuperación como lo había indicado el Maestro para ayudar al Avatar.

Korra… –susurro Pema al ver a la chica de tez tostada en los brazos del Maestro Agua–

¿Qué paso? –Pregunto preocupado el Maestro Aire–

El Gran Maestro iba a decir unas palabras pero fui estrepitosamente interrumpido por una furiosa mujer.

¿Dónde está mi hija? –Grito con indignación mostrando su lado Omega reflejando sus ojos amarillos–

Chris sabía que no iba a poder detener el coraje que asomaba la Omega. Así que decidió no decir nada y se encamino rápidamente a la sala de recuperación.

Espera… –volvió a gritar con ímpetu la mujer–

Él no puede hablar ahora… el Avatar podría estar en peligro –expreso el Maestro Agua que estaba ahí– señora Pema podría darme un recipiente con Agua por favor y también a alguna enfermera para ayudar –una mirada llena de angustia fue reflejada en los ojos del discípulo–

Enseguida –menciono mientras iba a la cocina–

Piers iba detrás de la mujer embarazada para luego reunirse con su mentor. Tenzin también se unió a ellos para después ir directamente a hablar con el catedrático y saber con exactitud qué era lo que tenía su alumna.

Los niños se habían quedado en la sala junto con Opal y Yasuko. Se encontraban en silencio mientras esperaban que hubiera alguna noticia porque seguramente el Maestro Aire volvería para explicar todo lo ocurrido.

 **Sala De Recuperación**

El instructor corrió la puerta para poder entrar, sutilmente bajo el cuerpo de la castaña y la acomodo en una de las camas desocupada.

Fue quitando uno por uno los dardos que tenía en el cuerpo y los estaba inspeccionando. Utilizando sus poderes de Alfa, olfateo el curioso objeto que tenía en las manos. Sus ojos se dilataron y aparto el objeto rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos con solidez y empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, sabía que era y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tomo los 3 dardos y los coloco en un taburete que estaba cerca de la cama.

Dos acolitas entraron a la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que necesita? –menciono una de ellas–

Despójenla de su ropa, necesito tener paso libre para revisar que no tenga otras heridas y traten de no moverla demasiado –declaro rápidamente–

En cuanto el Maestro salió ambas mujeres se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza, empezaron a quitarle la ropa al Avatar.

Después de 5 minutos salieron.

Todo está listo… y le pusimos una bata.

Gracias –manifestó mientras entraba otra vez–

Piers entro por la puerta con el recipiente de Agua y se lo entrego al hombre que todavía estaba ahí.

Sin perder tiempo el Gran Maestro empezó a manipular el Agua cerca del cuerpo de la morena exactamente en el hombro donde él había notado que el dardo le había dado directamente en la piel, no sabía si eso iba a resultar pero no tenían más opciones.

Una vez que termino la curación en el hombro, prosiguió a revisar demás partes del cuerpo y noto que tenía heridas en el dorso, piernas y la que se miraba más directamente en la cara.

Otra vez empleo la rutina para curar esas heridas menores. Sin embargo estaba muy preocupado ese dardo podía ser peligroso para muchos licántropos y que lo hayan utilizado sin piedad contra el Avatar lo hacía más peligroso.

El aprendiz le había dicho al Maestro Aire que debían esperar, pues su Maestro estaba tratando de ayudar al Alfa y no debían interrumpirlo. Luego el hablaría acerca de lo que alcanzaron a ver.

Naga se había unido a Tenzin y estaba echada cerca de la puerta para esperar a su dueña.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… después de una ausencia vuelvo a hacer acto de presencia para traerles otro capítulo. Ahora las reglas del juego cambian y quería decirles que estaré publicando un capitulo por semana.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia que cree, enserio estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier denuncia, reclamo, sugerencia, pregunta y/o un review de apoyo es bien aceptado.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.**

 **Cryp: solo tengo algo que responder a tu comentario.: LO SERÁ.**

 **Kitsune Aestus: gracias por tus palabras de ánimo ya que efectivamente estuve mal de salud entre otras cosas. Jajajaj oye tranquila chica.! Parece que te estoy haciendo sufrir con el secreto. Y me disculpo por eso, aunque diré firmemente que lo oculto con mucho recelo. Bueno si te acuerdas y tienes una duda, házmela saber para aclararla.**

 **Soulwolf Dark: a mí también me gustaría una tía así como Pema porque ella es simplemente genial. Uhhh mmm de hecho todavía no lo han dado oficial para todos. La señora Yasu da miedo ewe**

 **Gene: lo sé, por la misma razón que me hizo tomarme un descanso, el capítulo estaba quedando demasiado corto y eso era por la falta de tiempo y mi cerebro no cooperaba. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Te aseguro que los demás vendrán más largos.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	20. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Conexión

 **Sala Principal**

Sin más que hacer todos se fueron a la sala principal, Pema estaba preocupada por la joven que había acompañado a los Maestros de regreso a la Isla pues noto como estaba nerviosa así que hizo un té con el fin de que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco y luego hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la ausencia de los chicos.

Opal estaba totalmente inquita, Pema se acercó lentamente a ella y le ofreció un té para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco.

Yasu que estaba en frente de ella iba a empezar a hablar pero fue detenida por Pema.

¿Estas más tranquila? –pregunto en tono relajado la mujer embarazada–

Un poco –respondió a penas–

¿Puedes hablar ahora o será hasta después? –No quería presionar a la chica pero debían saber exactamente qué había pasado–

A la chica de Zao Fu le temblaban los labios. Así que la Omega decidió confortarla, sobando su espalda. Dejo la tasa en la mesa de en medio y empezó a decir lo que había pasado.

Habían dado la alerta de que los No–Maestros armados y peligrosos pero cuando llegamos no había sido así. Estaban tratándolos como si fueran criminales así que Korra intervino y el concejal furioso arresto a Asami, Bolin y Mako entonces Korra se enfureció y se lanzó contra él, y le habían lanzado unos dardos con los cual había caído y también se la querían llevar a ella y a mi antes de que los Maestros del Loto Blanco llegaran y lo impidieran –al terminar el relato sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos y lloraba por no poder haber hecho algo al respecto–

Tranquila… Tenzin hallara la manera de sacarlos a todos –declaró Pema decidida, sabía que su esposo iba a ser escuchado y posiblemente tendría una solución–

Por el corto relato un millón de ideas invadieron la menta de la señora Yasu, ahora su mayor temor se había cumplido. Su hija y esposo estaban encarcelados, pensaba en que tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué hacer.

 **20 Minutos Después…**

 **Sala De Recuperación**

El Maestro por fin había salido y el que estaba de pie junto a la puerta era Tenzin, junto con Piers y Naga que no se había movido de ahí.

¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto el Maestro Aire–

No lo sé… pude curar sus heridas pero no estoy seguro que tan efectiva será la curación con el dardo que ella tenía –su mirada era fija y sin vacilación realmente estaba preocupado por la situación que estaban enfrentando–

¿Qué es lo que tiene el dardo? –exteriorizo ya que por la mirada del Maestro de seguro era muy peligroso–

Es acónito –revelo–

 **** Acónito: Derivado de una planta, es la principal debilidad para un Hombre Lobo. Dependiendo de la cantidad pueden provocar debilidad general, alucinaciones, e incluso provocar la muerte.**

No… –ahora entendía todo, para Korra podría resultar muy letal si tenía en su cuerpo tenía una cantidad considerable–

Debe descansar, no sabré si está bien hasta que despierte. Tampoco sé si el traerla hasta aquí el acónito circuló más rápido en su Sangre. Pero no podíamos quedarnos éramos muy vulnerables a un ataque igualitario –Expuso, sabía que en cualquier caso quedarse o llegar a la Isla era peligroso para el Avatar–

De acuerdo… Naga tú te quedas a fuera para cuidar a Korra –menciono–

Con una mirada triste el animal solo movió la cola, esta vez no iba a poder entrar para dormir al lado del Avatar.

Por cierto, ¿Quién lo hizo? –pregunto-

El concejal Tarlok, también se llevó a sus amigos. Aunque la única prueba que tengo son los dardo, sé que fue él porque estaba insistente en querer encarcelarla con sus amigos. –declaro el Maestro Agua– ahora si me disculpa tengo que tratar otra vez con el consejo, deben de enterarse las armas que poseen porque en cualquier momento podrían ocuparla para llevársela.

El mentor junto con su alumno se estaban dirigiendo a la sala de comunicaciones. Debía informar acerca de esto, el conocía el acónito pero nunca se imaginó que lo utilizarían como armas para inmovilizar y quien sea que lo haya hecho sabia lo peligroso que era. Puede ser utilizado para el Avatar y secuestrarla.

Dio la orden de que dos centinelas vigilaran la puerta del Avatar para evitar que alguien entrara y los otros dos vigilaran los alrededores para el poder intentar contactarse con el Complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Tenzin se digirió hacia la sala principal para poder hablar con todos los presentes. Opal le explico todo lo que había pasado y como habían sido detenidos.

A los menores se les dieron la orden de que fueran a dormir para que los adultos discutieran de las cosas que harían.

Una vez que los pequeños abandonaron la sala. Una discusión salió a relucir.

Korra fue muy imprudente –Yasuko estaba muy molesta por las acciones del Avatar–

Lo sabemos Yasuko –Tenzin trataba de calmar a la matriarca–

Asami está en la cárcel –la Omega estaba perdiendo los estribos su hija había sido llevada a la cárcel y ella no podía hacer nada–

Lo se… iré a la comisaria para liberar a los muchachos –opino Tenzin–

De acuerdo –opinión Yasu pues no le quedaba de otra más que fiarse a la palabra de Tenzin–

Asami…

Naga se levantó de su lugar e iba a entrar a la habitación de la morena, sin embargo los centinelas iban a detener al gran Perro-Oso Polar. Este solo tuvo que gruñirles para que los centinelas la dejaran pasar.

Lo que no sabían era que le Avatar había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido Tenzin con Opal y Yasuko sin duda sentía adolorido el cuerpo pero no se iba a quedar ahí. Alrededor de una hora cuando Tenzin se había ido.

Le dio indicaciones a Naga para que la esperara en su habitación, al momento que la amiga lanuda salió ella se apresuró a irse por la ventana para vestirse rápidamente a su habitación.

Contemplo el reloj de bolcillo que se había traído una vez que salió de la habitación, tenía que hacer algo, pero era algo que solo ella haría. _Yo te salvare Asami…_

Estando Naga dentro de su habitación, ambas lograron escaparse de los que la cuidaban sin estos darse cuenta. Los centinelas estaban muy confiados pensando en que todavía el Avatar debía descansar y que no iría a luchar para tratar de ayudar a sus amigos.

 **Sede De Policía**

Utilizando su bisonte volador, el concejal se dirigió a la comisaria para poder hablar con Seikan para que los chicos fueran liberados pero lo único que les dijo era que todo igualitario iba a ser detenido indefinidamente y que todo lo que tenían que decir tenía que hacerlo con el concejal Tarlok.

A Tenzin no le quedaba más remedio que hacer una reunión del concejo a primera hora para ayudar a liberar a todos los que fueron injustamente encarcelados.

 **Oficina De Tarlok**

Muy entrada la noche, Korra llego hasta la oficina del concejal para poder discutir ciertas cosas con él.

Una vez que bajo del lomo de Naga, Korra le dio la indicación de que la esperara para ir ella a hablar con Tarlok. El Avatar acariciaba a su amiga para tranquilizarla un poco y emprendió su ida hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Subió a una de las ventanas que daba a la oficina del Maestro Agua, y la abrió logrando hacer un gran estruendo, cosa que sorprendió a Tarlok y a su asistente.

Después de preguntar si los demás concejales estaban ahí y al recibir la respuesta que esperaba, le dijo al hombre que todavía estaba presente que se fuera y el atendería al Avatar.

El Avatar y el concejal empezaron una discusión acerca de lo ocurrido. Cada uno dio su punto de vista alegando que estaban abusando del poder para llegar a su cometido.

Escucha… vamos a hacer un trato si te comportas y haces lo que yo diga liberare a tus amigos –el Maestro Agua estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con tal de que el Avatar trabajara para el-

Por eso los arrestaste… ¿para llegar a mí? –Korra estaba empezando a sentirse mal por el acónito le costaba respirar y empezó a sentir cansancio pero no podía dejar que Tarlok lo viera-

Necesito tu respuesta –demando-

No. Tal vez manipules al jefe Seikan bajo tus ordenes pero no lo harás conmigo –grito fuerte y claro-

Dejando su silla el hombre se acercó a la cascada que estaba detrás de él y así dándole la espalda a la morena.

Vas a lamentar tu decisión –soltó fríamente-

Tienes que detenerte… ¿porque eres tan malvado como Amon? –la chica de ojos azules estaba tratando de controlando su respiración-

Trate de razonar contigo Korra, pero lo hiciste imposible –amenazo-

El hombre ataco con Agua-Control a la morena que logró esquivar por poco el ataque.

Debiste haberte quedado descansando… el acónito te hace más vulnerable –menciono-

El concejal y Korra estaban peleando sin medidas, mientras Tarlok solo atacaba con Agua el Avatar utilizaba todo los elementos que conocía.

Las llamas habían sido detenidas por una pared de Agua, e inmediatamente contrarrestando el ataque el concejal logro enviar varios trozos de hielo en dirección a la mujer que solo estaba tratando de esquivarlo.

Su respiración se estaba dificultando porque su cuerpo no había desecho por completo el acónito y le estaba afectando de manera muy sutil pero persistente. Perdiendo la concentración varios trozos de hielo golpearon su cuerpo.

Cayó de rodillas mientras que el hielo venía a toda velocidad. Se tomó solo un segundo para levantarse otra vez y alzar un muro de piedra para detener el ataque. Recordando que de donde venía el Agua había un muro de piedra, tuvo una idea de cómo detener los ataques del Maestro Agua.

Utilizando su Tierra-Control movió el muro que estaba detrás de Tarlok y logro detener el ataque así como también logro enviar a Tarlok en contra de la pared y el apenas se pudo sostener de las barandas del segundo piso.

Estaba lastimado y no solo eso, estaba derrotado.

Sigues pensando que soy un Avatar a medias –grito y volvió a hacer Tierra-Control para hacer caer al concejal-

Fue muy efectivo el ataque, el concejal cayó adolorido en el suelo.

Korra bajo del segundo para quedar de frente a Tarlok.

Se te acabo el Agua amigo –dijo sintiéndose triunfadora con el combate pero los malestares le estaban dando con fuerza en su cuerpo-

Sacando llamas de sus manos el Avatar iba a terminar de una vez por todas con el hombre de la tribu Agua y evitar que ella sucumbiera contra el malestar.

El concejal se levantó con la mirada llena de cólera y los ojos le habían cambiado en un color ígneo característico de los Alfas, no iba a permitirse ser derrotado por una chiquilla. Convirtiéndose en licántropo iba a terminar con el Avatar de una vez por todas.

Esquivo el Fuego agachándose lo suficiente y bloqueando uno de los brazos de la morena, el siguiente movimiento fue darle un golpe de lleno en el estómago haciéndola retorcerse con cuanto el puño del hombre la golpeo directamente. La mujer cayo y el hombre se alejó un poco para contemplarla.

Jajajaj ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? Avatar a medias… -se carcajeo por ver lo vulnerable que estaba la mujer morena-

Esto todavía no ha terminado –menciono con un hilo de voz mientras se levantaba a penas y sostenía su dorso con la mano derecha-

Ah… Jajajaj… yo creo que si… no te vas a trasformar porque no puedes controlarte y con el acónito en tu sistema difícilmente lograras hacerme algo –Tarlok se estaba regocijando por la evidente ventaja que tenía contra la mujer-

Cerró los ojos… su reparación era intranquila, el cuerpo le quemaba de dolor así que Korra ya no tenía más opciones. Decidió que necesitaba a su lado Alfa para vencer a su oponente.

Sus ojos cambiaron de un azulón intenso a un escarlata violento. Debía salvar su vida y esa era la única manera de hacer las cosas. Su aspecto cambio a uno de licántropo.

Una vez fijado su objetivo se abalanzo al ataque para despedazar al otro Alfa que estaba de frente.

Tarlok sabía que no iba a poderle ganar otra vez así que solo tenía una opción. Tenía conocimiento que siendo licántropo le brindaba fuerza y también aumentaba su Control.

Haciendo unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos detuvo el ataque inminente, haciendo que Korra perdiera su Alfa-Control y la hizo caer de rodillas. La chica de piel bronceada miro con horror lo que había pasado. Sentía como su cuerpo era controlado y empezaba a experimentar un inmenso dolor que daba lugar a quejarse de manera ruidosa.

En su mente viajaron ciento de razones por la cual Tarlok había detenido su ataque sin siquiera emplear la suficiente fuerza y además quito su poder Alfa como si no fuera nada.

El concejal manipulaba los fluidos corporales del Avatar con Sangre-Control y cada músculo de su cuerpo obedecía las órdenes del Maestro Agua.

Te interpones en mi camino Avatar ahora tendré que eliminarte –escupió rabiosamente-

Eres… un… Maestro Sangre… –la morena dijo apenas por el intenso dolor que sentía en el cuerpo-

Eres muy observadora –expreso con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-

Argg… ahhh… -al Avatar cada vez más le costaba mover cada musculo de su cuerpo, sin duda estaba sufriendo por lo letal de la técnica empleada en ella- Pero… no es luna llena… como… arg... como puedes hacerlo –la castaña empezaba a debilitarse sin duda tantas cosas que afectaban a su cuerpo a la misma vez era difícil mantenerse enfocada-

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mí –respondió-

Con unos pocos movimientos de sus brazos, Tarlok envió al Avatar disparada contra un pilar. Un sonido seco hizo eco en la sala abandonada cuando el cuerpo de Korra cayó, Tarlok se acercó a ella e instantáneamente empezó a ver borroso y también tuvo visiones.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro abrir los ojos otra vez y ahora iba en una camioneta amarrada. Ya no podía hacer nada para tratar de liberarse a pesar de que ya no sentía esos molestos picores en la lengua y hormigueos en la cara y las extremidades pero el acónito había causado muchos estragos en su cuerpo y la debilidad muscular era uno de ellos, si antes se sentía cansada ahora estaba peor. Empezó a sentir náuseas.

Miro por última vez a su captor que trataba de cerrar las puertas.

¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto cuando otra oleada de nauseas invadió su cuerpo, intento reprimirlas con toda sus fuerzas por la incómoda posición en la que estaba-

A donde nadie pueda encontrarte… dile adiós a Ciudad Republica Avatar Korra. Porque nunca la volverás a ver –cerro de golpe las puertas del camión y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor para irse de una buena vez-

El Avatar otra vez sintió dificultades para poder respirar así que se desmayó.

Tarlok avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, estaba decidido a hacer desaparecer al Avatar. Y conocía el lugar perfecto para que nadie encontrara a la morena.

Después de conducir por varias horas, por fin llegaron a una cabaña a las afueras de Ciudad Republica, el lugar era un completo misterio pues se encontraba en una montaña nevada un lugar en donde nadie se le ocurriría buscar al Avatar.

Utilizando su técnica Sangre-Control alzo al Avatar para poder transportarla fácilmente hasta la caja de metal que la esperaba.

La morena seguía quejándose por el inmenso dolor que le provocaba esta técnica tan peligrosa y salvaje. El Maestro Agua ni siquiera le prestaba atención por los fuertes quejidos que salían de la boca de la morena, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y depósito al Avatar dentro. Una vez que Korra puso sus pies se abalanzo contra el concejal pero este había enviado un pequeño obsequio.

Vertió unas Ceniza de Serbal en la entrada de la puerta y el Avatar golpeo de lleno la barrera haciendo que sucumbiera instantáneamente.

 **** Ceniza de Serbal: También conocido como Ceniza de Montaña, es un polvo que puede repeler criaturas sobrenaturales, creando una barrera. También puede causar alucinaciones y modificar el comportamiento.**

Burlándose por lo que vio, cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se retiró del lugar hacia su nuevo destino.

La castaña cerro los ojos y sintió un dolor inmenso en el brazo por el por el poderoso impacto que había dado. No importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera para salir de la caja que la aprisionaba, si las cenizas estaban ahí, era imposible traspasar esa barrera.

De tanto esfuerzo físico, se desplomo en el helado material que la resguardaba con mucha seguridad. No tenía caso pelear y el cansancio se estaba prolongando por todo su cuerpo. Lo mejor era descansar un poco y pelear después.

Sus parpados se cerraron inmediatamente. Su respiración se regulaba y de cierta forma percibía que su cuerpo entraba en un sistema de relajación increíble.

La percepción de todo su organismo viajo donde la calidez de un corazón la esperaba para abrazarla y cuidarla en caso de que lo necesitase. Y ese era el momento adecuado. Le urgía el calor y el sentido positivo de la persona que siempre la va a asistir, a custodiar, a defender y a vigilar incluso a la distancia.

 **Sede De Policía**

En una de las celdas estaba una mujer de piel albina dando vueltas, no estaba tan tranquila y no era por ella sino por su amada. ¿Quién sabe qué? Le estarán haciendo a esta hora pues lo último que vio de ella era que estaba tendida en el suelo.

No sabía si ella había tenido la misma suerte de ser encarcelada o algo peor. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de que esa idea se fuera volando.

Y había varias cosas que la tenían demasiado inquieta, desde hace algunas horas cuando fueron llevados a las celdas sentía un impaciencia en su estómago así como en su corazón sin tener la certeza de saber que era, pues aunque no quisiera era algo leve pero persistente.

Decidió dormir, ya mañana buscaría la manera de salir para encontrarse con la persona que anhelaba por los días y soñaba por las noches. Codiciaba volver a sentir la salvaguardia que encontraba en los fuertes brazos que la tomaban de manera delicada y al mismo tiempo firmemente queriendo transmitir seguridad.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

Pema, Meelo y Tenzin dormían plácidamente, eran las 6 am y a penas el alba se notaba en el horizonte cuando una llamada llego directamente de Ciudad Republica.

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Meelo fue el que contesto la llamada sin embargo Tenzin se lo quito de las manos para atender el.

Habla el concejal Tenzin…¡¿Qué?!

 **Fin De La Llamada…**

El Maestro se vistió rápidamente y salió disparado hacia la sala de recuperación. Empujo a los centinelas y abrió la puerta encontrándose con que su alumna se había ido.

Díganle al Gran Maestro que necesito su ayuda –expreso en tono molesto-

Los dos centinelas se quedaron viendo sin entender que pasaba así que solo asintieron y se fueron a buscar al Maestro Agua.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el Maestro se acercaba a la sala dando grandes sacadas queriendo saber que era lo que le había pasado a él o al Avatar.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto alarmado-

Se fue –respondiendo rápidamente-

Necesitamos encontrarla. El acónito podría causarle algo grave si no lo expulso por completo –ya tenían el reloj en contra así que lo más viable era que hicieran la búsqueda de inmediato-

Iré a Ciudad Republica –le dijo para averiguar lo que había pasado-

De acuerdo –declaró-

El Maestro Aire tomo un bisonte-volador y se fue hacia el lugar que urgía con su presencia inmediatamente.

El Maestro Agua llamo a todos los centinelas, tomo un mapa que tenían en la sala y lo dividió en cuadrantes para que 4 de ellos buscaran al Avatar y otros dos se quedaran cuidando la Isla.

Sin mediar más palabras les dio la indicación y cada uno fue a tomar su respectivo puesto para la búsqueda de la morena.

 **Alcaldía**

Pasaron varios minutos para que Tenzin llegara a la alcaldía en donde se dice que fue la última vez que se había visto al Avatar.

Investigadores tomaban fotografías de todos los objetos que se encontraban. Tenzin antes de hablar con Tarlok se inclinó y recogió un objeto que ya había visto antes. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y abrió el pequeño candado para dejar ver la hora y en la tapa del reloj antiguo había una fecha.

Con su sentido del olfato percibió lo que él ya sabía desde un comienzo. Ese reloj de bolcillo le pertenece a Korra. Lo guardo en uno de sus bolcillos y se dirigió para hablar con el concejal de lo ocurrido.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacia Korra en la alcandía? –pregunto-

Como le dije al jefe Seikan, Korra vino muy tarde anoche estaba enojada por haber arrestado a sus amigos me pidió que los liberara y… ahí fue cuando los igualitarios escaparon. Trate de proteger a Korra pero eran demasiados entonces me electrocutaron, cuando desperté la policía había llegado pero Korra no estaba. Lo lamento. –Mentía con mucha avidez-

Lo que ignoraban el jefe de policía y Tenzin era que él había plantado la escena con artefactos pertenecientes a los igualitarios para confundirlos y liberarse del mal que había provocado.

Jefe Seikan movilice a todos los hombres que encontrar al Avatar. –dio la orden aunque por dentro sonreía por haber logrado despistar a todos-

Ya no tenía más que hacer, Tenzin confiaba en que la policía y el Loto Blanco lograrían encontrar al Avatar, así que solo le quedaba irse a su oficina.

 **Casa De Lin**

La exjefa de policía dormía tranquilamente como lo había hecho desde que fue sustituida y haber peleado contra los igualitarios.

Escucho la noticia del secuestro del Avatar así que entraría en acción inmediatamente. Todo ese tiempo había descansado tanto en la Isla y como en su casa. Así que Lin estaba más que preparada para entrar en acción otra vez. Volvió a ponerse su uniforme pero estaba vez sin su placa.

 **Sede De Policía**

Gracias al gran reconocimiento policial que ella tenía, entro sin contratiempos y empezó a abrir las puertas de los amigos del Avatar.

Abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba Asami.

Espero que hayas descansado… vamos los sacare de aquí –expreso la Maestra Metal-

Gracias… por cierto ¿podría liberar a mi padre también? –pregunto una vez que se levantaba de su incomoda cama-

Mmmm –arqueo una ceja- de acuerdo ahora vámonos.

Gracias otra vez… se la debo –menciono una vez que traspasaba la puerta-

Libero a Hiroshi y a los hermanos para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Tenzin, no sin antes mencionarles que el Avatar estaba en problemas y que Amon la tenía en su poder. Así que les tocaba a ellos rescatarla.

Asami sintió un dolor que se concentraba directamente en su pecho, como si fuera un puñetazo directamente al corazón. Amon tenía a Korra y podía estar en peligro sino hacían algo pronto.

Los 5 se encaminaron a la salida y Asami le dio la indicación a su padre que fuera a la Isla y se quedara ahí. El hombre mayor no podía reprochar por la orden que recibía pues esos ojos que tanto amaba apenas si mostraban alguna emoción y no quería fragmentar más la relación que padre e hija tenían así que la mejor opción que le quedaba era hacer caso a lo que su apreciada hija decía.

 **Cabaña**

Korra trataba de traspasar la barrera que tenía en frente sin ningún éxito, sintió una fatiga en su cuerpo por todos los intentos inútiles. Empezaba a sentirse frustrada y más malhumorada de lo normal. Tanteo su ropa y noto que le faltaba algo haciendo que se enfureciera aun más.

De un momento a otro recordó las palabras de Tenzin, decidió que era momento de dejar de pelear y empezar a meditar. Tomando una pose de loto y juntando ambos puños a la altura de su pecho, relajo su respiración y despejo su mente.

Recuerdos de su vida pasada llegaron a su mente. Entendiendo momentáneamente lo que pasaba.

 **Oficina De Tenzin**

Tenzin estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Asami, Lin, Bolin y Mako irrumpieron en la oficina.

El Maestro Agua le estaba reprochando a Lin que estaba en su oficina cuando debía descansar y a los otros que deberían estar en prisión.

Ella le ofreció su ayuda para encontrar al Avatar e inmediatamente hablo Asami.

¿Tiene alguna pista de su paradero? –Pregunto una consternada mujer-

He estado al teléfono toda la mañana, pero nada aun –respondió mientras una mirada seria se presentaba para todos-

Necesitamos a Naga y a Alfas, ellos podrían rastrearla –sugirió-

Me temo que el Perro-Oso Polar también está desaparecida y bueno ya hay algunos policías y el Loto Blanco buscándola –necesitaban hacer algo pero no había muchas opciones-

Empezaron a discutir acerca de donde podrían encontrarla y Lin sugirió que en el laberinto de túneles debajo de Ciudad Republica.

 **Calles De Ciudad Republica**

Con ayuda de su Bisonte-Volador sobrevolaron la ciudad en busca de un indicio que los llevara a encontrar al Avatar.

Lin, Tenzin y Mako se convirtieron en licántropos para tratar de rastrear un olor que los llevara a alguna pista. Aterrizaron en una serie de caminos en donde podían olfatear algo muy leve.

La Maestra Metal utilizo su poder para lograr "ver" lo que había debajo de esas intercepciones. Encontrando convenientemente un túnel. Ellos se dirigieron a una entrada que estaba cerrada pero había huellas de motocicleta que accedían al lugar.

Utilizando Metal-Control, Lin abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar. He investigar a donde los enviarían. Mako no estaba seguro de hacer eso, porque para él sería una pérdida de tiempo habían demasiados lugares para buscar. Pero Asami buscaría en donde sea para poder encontrarla.

Siguieron caminando un largo trecho hasta que unas motocicletas se les iban acercando, entraron por una puerta oculta y el equipo solo los siguió. Bajaron por el túnel que estaba ahí y detuvieron a los dos guardias que estaban custodiando las celdas. Lin pudo sentir a sus oficiales y los fue a sacar pero Korra no estaba ahí, Tenzin dejo imposibilitado a otros dos guardias y Mako se encargó de sacarles información.

Con la nueva información Tenzin dedujo que Tarlok era quien tenía a Korra en su poder. Unos minutos después unas alarmas sonaron y se dieron cuenta que era hora de irse. Logrando todos escapar a penas.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Cabaña…**

El Avatar seguía teniendo visiones de su vida pasada que le revelaron que un hombre llamada Yakone podía hacer Sangre-Control a voluntad, en cualquier momento y cualquier día. Cuando descubrieron que era cierto, Aang peleo con él y le quito su poder.

 **Alcandía**

Tenzin llamo a todos los concejales y al jefe Seikan para declararle lo que había descubierto.

En ese momento Tarlok llego "preocupado" por el Avatar.

Y en ese momento Tenzin acuso al concejal de haber secuestrado al Avatar iniciando una riña entre los presentes, claro estaba que el Maestro Agua negaba cada cosa que decía resguardándose con la idea de que el Avatar había sido secuestrada por los igualitarios. Cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados y querían liberarlo de ser necesario utilizar los golpes con Tarlok.

No contaban con que el asistente de Tarlok que se encontraba en la segunda planta hablara alegando que efectivamente él se la había llevado la noche anterior cuando ambos estaban discutiendo.

Tarlok trato de alegar que él era un mentiroso y eso activo los sentidos de Lin.

¿Por qué espero hasta ahora para contarnos? –no estaba muy convencida pero obtendría la verdad a como dé lugar-

Estaba aterrado de contarles porque… porque Tarlok es un Maestro sangre –grito con fuerza para que todos los escucharan y sintió como la cobardía volvía al hombre de los anteojos por el gran secreto que tenía- así pudo vencer al Avatar Korra.

Todos voltearon a ver al Maestro Agua, atónitos por la nueva información. Simplemente no lo podían creer y, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

El equipo Avatar junto con Tenzin y Lin se pusieron en posición de ataque y los Alfas activaron instintivamente su poder. No iban a dejar que se escapara teniendo a la Alfa bajo custodia.

El moreno al verse descubierto no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran y lo encerraran. Rápidamente activo su poder Alfa y una vez que Tenzin y Lin se preparaban para atacar, este ocupo la técnica de sangre-Control para noquearlos. Permitiéndole emprender la huida. No sin antes dejar en la entrada de la puerta una barrera creada por las cenizas de serval. Esto le ayudaría a tomar una gran ventaja contra sus oponentes.

Habían pasado varios minutos muy esenciales en donde el equipo todavía seguía noqueado. Cada uno empezó a levantarse lentamente después de la atroz utilización de la técnica prohibida.

Tarlok se fue hace mucho, tratare de alertar a la policía aunque creo que esta ventaja momentánea que tiene podría causar que no lográsemos encontrarlo –Seikan tenía razón aunque fueran buenos Alfas no significaba que podrían rastrear exitosamente al concejal prófugo-

Tal vez podamos seguirle la pista –menciono Lin no muy convencida-

Podría llevarnos hasta Korra… así que andando –expreso muy energético el Maestro Aire-

Y como si fuera un principiante el nuevo jefe choco contra la barrera que estaba en la puerta, cosa que lo hizo enfurecerse. Solo le quedo una opción ante la vista de todos. Destrozo la pared completa para poder pasar seguido de los concejales.

Los demás lo quedaron viendo por el arrebato de enojo que le había dado.

 **Cabaña**

Después de ver todo tan claro como el Agua. El Avatar estaba muy segura que Aang le estuvo advirtiendo todo este tiempo acerca de Tarlok.

(Ruidos)

Korra escucho como una puerta se abrió y unos pasos aproximándose a ella. Supo inmediatamente que ese olor era de Tarlok.

Mi vida es un desastre ahora… y todo gracias a ti. –refunfuñaba el Maestro Agua-

Tu asqueroso secreto se descubrió, ¿no? –Para el Avatar era un logro-

Tsk… -no iba a caer en las insinuaciones de la morena-

Ya sé cómo hiciste Sangre-Control sin luna llena, eres el hijo de Yakone –afirmo-

Yo era su hijo pero para ganar Ciudad Republica tuve que convertirme en alguien más. Mi padre fallo porque intento gobernar desde su podrido bajo mundo. Mi plan era perfecto yo iba ser el salvador de la ciudad pero tu… tu fuiste quien lo arruino todo –las expresiones de su cara estaban llenas de odio-

Tarlok tu plan fue descubierto, no tienes a donde ir –gritaba-

Ohh no… voy a escapar y comenzare una nueva vida y tu Korra vendrás como mi rehén. –revelo mientras subía las escaleras-

No te saldrás con la tuya –Korra trataba de destruir la barrera golpeándola con fuerza-

Ambos estaban tan enfrascado en la discusión que ninguno de los dos noto que había llegado alguien más. Sin duda alguna los igualitarios habían sido más hábiles para seguirle el paso a Tarlok mientras que el equipo Avatar continuaba con la búsqueda.

Un olor vino proveniente desde el primer piso y la morena supo que era Amon, cosa que fue confirmada por el propio Tarlok.

Amon y Tarlok cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, el Maestro sangre inmovilizo a los súbditos pero no lo hacía con el líder de ellos.

Convirtiéndose en licántropo incremento considerablemente su poder sin embargo no podía hacer que Amon detuviera su marcha, con unos cuantos movimientos logro que se inutilizara la fuerza Alfa y así Amon logro quitarle su poder.

Yo me ocupare de el –menciono- ustedes llévense al Avatar. No la subestimen, electrocuten la caja para noquearla antes de abrirla.

Será un placer –respondió el teniente-

Korra había escuchado todo eso, así que astutamente ideo un plan para salir ilesa. Fingió que había recibido de lleno el golpe, pero ahora faltaba que quitaran las cenizas para podes escapar.

Abrieron la caja y ella estaba en el suelo. Dos de los súbditos intento acercarse pero fueron detenidos por la barrera. El Avatar escucho como era raspado el suelo de la caja para que se borrara el rastro de la ceniza.

Cuando ellos ya estaban listos para atraparla. Ella lanzo una patada con Fuego-Control ocasionando una ligera explosión trataron de detenerla otra vez y dando un puñetazo en el suelo para que la tierra se levantara logro detener a los igualitarios.

Logro escapar apenas, no sin antes detener a Amon con hielo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo bajando la montaña.

Amon se había quedado sin hacer nada, porque él hubiera utilizado su poder Alfa para seguirla sin embargo dejo que se fuera.

El Avatar en su escape tropezó con una rama y cayó en la nieve dando varias vueltas hasta golpear un árbol.

Naga había llegado a ayudarla, después de todo el siguió el rastro de Tarlok desde que salieron de la comisaria sin embargo inteligentemente fue camuflándose para no ser detectado por el concejal.

La gran perra-osa polar llevo a su dueña hasta Ciudad Republica tratando de minimizar los movimientos que hacía para no hacer que las heridas del Avatar se maximizaran.

El quipo Avatar estaba pendiente de alguna pista para hallar al Avatar. El viento soplaba en su dirección y Tenzin había olfateado el olor indiscutible de Naga. Que fue confirmado por un aullido del animal. Descendieron rápidamente para poder encontrarse con ambas.

La Orden del Loto Blanco también escucho el aullido de la bestia peluda y fue a encontrarse donde el olor predominaba.

Lin y Tenzin quisieron interrogarla de inmediato pero Asami se interpuso entre ambos tomando a Korra estilo nupcial para llevarla directo a Oogi. Una vez que los 4 Maestros agua llegaron hasta su posición Chris menciono que los escoltarían por si acaso habría otro ataque contra la Maestra de los elementos.

Todos los presentes quedaron viendo a la pareja que llegaba al gran bisonte y poder irse de una vez por todas.

Korra pudo sentir el calor irradiar del cuerpo que la sostenía y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Hey… -dijo con un susurro su cuerpo ya no daba para más-

Hey… me tenías preocupada –menciono tiernamente-

Lo siento mucho Sami, el reloj… lo perdí –miro fijamente a la heredera sintiendo tristeza por el regalo que había perdido-

No te preocupes por eso… descansa yo te cuidare –expreso con la voz temblorosa, Korra ahora estaba a salvo y estaba en sus brazos y no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño-

Sin decir nada más se quedó dormida y mostrando una sonrisa en los brazos de su amada. Ese era la calidez y la protección que deseaba. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, Korra se había acostumbrado al calor, el olor y la fuerza que empleaba Asami cuando estaba junto a ella.

Tenzin ayudo a ambas mujeres a subir al bisonte. Asami se acomodó y deposito con sutileza la cabeza del Avatar en su regazo mientras los demás subían y se dirigían a la Isla.

 **Isla Templo del Aire**

Todos descendieron de Oogi, Asami seguía sujetando el exhausto cuerpo de la tez tostada hasta que el Gran Maestro se acercó a ella para llevarla a la sala de recuperación.

Ahora yo cuidare de ella –expreso el Maestro Agua-

Asami titubeo por un momento pero resignada sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Se lo encargo –menciono una vez que le entrego el cuerpo del Avatar al hombre-

Fue ganando terreno hasta llegar a la sala. Otra vez necesito la ayuda de las enfermeras de la Isla y la cubeta de agua para sanar las heridas de la chica de ojos azules.

 **Sala Principal**

Pema, Opal, Yasuko y ahora Hiroshi estaban preocupados por sus hijos, esposo y amigos se habían quedado desde la mañana sin saber nada de ellos y no obtuvieron noticias hasta que el señor Sato dijo que los habían liberado pero nada más que eso.

Y esa angustia se disipo cuando vieron llegar al Maestro agua con el Avatar en sus brazos y detrás de ellos al otro grupo.

Yasuko se levantó rápido para abrazar a su hija.

Me alegro que estés aquí –lo menciono mientras la seguía abrazando-

También yo… -respondió-

Les hice algo de cenar –comento- para que tengan energías.

¿Enserio? –Grito con alegría Bolin- Gracias…! La comida que te daban en las celdas era asquerosa, sin mencionar las camas no eran nada confortables. Además necesito un baño no me dio tiempo de tomar uno antes de que la ex jefa nos sacara de ahí.

La mayoría rio por los comentarios del Maestro tierra, sin dudas extrañaban ese aspecto de él.

No te quejes tanto… solo estuvimos un día ahí –expreso Mako con el ceño fruncido-

Lo se… y fue el peor día de mi vida. Ya extrañaba la comida de la señora Pema así que vamos a comer que muero de hambre –una vez que lo dijo el ruido en su estómago le dio la razón-

La embarazada noto como el ambiente había cambiado para la familia Sato así que decidió llevarse a todos para que fueran a comer algo y dejar a ellos para que conversaran.

Hija –dijo Hiroshi mientras trataba de acercarse a ella-

No te me acerques –demando-

Lo lamento tanto… no era mi intención causar todo esto… -trato de hacer entender a la ingeniera-

¿No era tu intención? –Expreso furiosa y de forma sarcástica- Entonces, ¿Cuál era tu intención cuando hiciste esas cosas?

No lo sé… -grito- yo no sabía que lo ocuparían para el mal.

Según tú, ¿para qué creías que lo ocuparían? ¿Para una nueva construcción? ¿Para hacer el bien en el mundo? ¿Para qué? Dímelo –demando mostrando en su rostro lo dolida y enojada que estaba con el-

Hiroshi se quedó varios segundos tratando de comprender cada una de las preguntas de su hija sin tener la menor idea de que contestar.

Yasuko solo se quedó viendo a sus dos seres amados, no podía ponerse de parte de alguno de ello y sabía que su hija solo quería conocer la verdad del asunto después de todo estuvo bombardeándolo con preguntas que ella también se había formulado alguna vez ya que no conocía con exactitud el negocio que había hecho su esposo ya hace mucho tiempo.

Además… -revelo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo tuviste la conciencia de hacer un dardo tan peligroso que puede hacer caer a un Alfa en cuestiones de segundos?

El hombre solo la miraba sin decir nada, porque para el esos dardos solo serían utilizados para Alfas que fueran bandidos o algo parecido.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? Ellos ocuparon esos dardos en ti –lo dijo mientras sostenía de los brazos a Asami-

No –grito con fuerza y se soltó del agarre- vi como Korra al tratar de detener al concejal por NOSOTROS –enfatizo mucho esa palabra- iba a pelear con él y el Maestro solo le lanzó un dardo y ella cayó de inmediato. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa arma?

Lo hice porque a Korra nadie la puede detener –respondió furioso recordando el incidente de la cafetería-

Asami abrió los ojos como plato, desde que escucho que su padre había hecho el dardo miles de preguntas se hizo sin saber si estaba en lo correcto o no y ahora él le había confirmado que ese dardo había sido diseñado específicamente para el Avatar.

Sintiendo mucha desesperación, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor que producían esas palabras en su ser. Y para completar un llanto se desbordo de sus ojos verdes.

El hombre trato de acercarse para consolar a su hija. Y ella retrocedió.

Solo… solo… -balbuceaba entrecortadamente tratando de calmar su voz y llanto por igual- solo hay una persona que puede detenerla… -dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirar verdoso para encarar a su padre y secaba sus lágrimas con su mano aceleradamente- y esa persona soy yo.

Hiroshi se quedó estupefacto así como todos los que consientes o inconscientes escuchaban el alboroto de Asami y Hiroshi. Si bien nadie quería entrometerse esta vez no les quedaba más de otra que esperar a que algo mejor viniera para la familia Sato. Aunque nadie se esperaba esa declaración tan fuerte hecha por la heredera.

No dijo nada más, solo se fue a otro lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Aunque solo dos en esa sala sabían que la Alfa y la Omega tenían algo, nadie se esperaba que fuera declarado tan repentinamente y en esas circunstancias.

El Alfa quiso reclamarle por fue sujetado por su esposa que con un movimiento de su cabeza le hizo ver que debía dejarla por ahora. Así que ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones pues las emociones estaban a flor de piel y no desean que nadie los viera.

Asami se acercó a la sala de recuperación resonando con fuerza sus pasos en el piso de madera. Encontró a dos centinelas en la puerta y a Naga a un lado. No dijo nada solo trato de entrar a la habitación.

No puede pasar –dijeron ambos centinelas-

Tengo que verla –menciono a penas con un susurro-

Nuestro Maestro está ocupado todavía y nadie puede pasar por esta puerta –respondieron al unísono-

Déjenme pasar –Asami perdió los estribos, siempre había sido muy neutra mostrando a penas sus sentimientos a cualquier persona, ahora no podía ocultar su ira y cualquiera que se le enfrentara ella arremetería sin dudarlo-

Parpadeo dos veces y dejo ver sus ojos color ocre muy distintivos de los Omegas y más el ceño fruncido mostrando el frenesí a flor de piel. Y por unos segundos los dos hombres se sentían como cachorros antes de Omega enfurecida, le podían ganar claro, pero nada se comparaba como la cólera de una mujer.

Antes de que Asami mostrara su lado licántropo. La puerta se deslizo rápidamente.

No creo que sea el lugar para empezar una pelea –expreso el hombre de cabello negro-

Asami parpadeo dejando que su fuerza disminuyera, el hombre tenía razón no era el momento ni el lugar y menos ir contra dos personas que no tenían nada que ver con los asuntos que la llevaron a sentir cólera desde un inicio.

Como… ¿Cómo es que supo? –pregunto confundida-

Además de que tus pisadas que parecía que iban a traspasar la madera. Pude escuchar el cambio en tu voz. –el la miraba fijamente comprendiendo que era lo que le pasaba. (Al menos una parte)-

Yo solo quería… -estaba avergonzada por primera vez en ese día. No podía creer que era lo que iba a hacer unos minutos atrás sino fuera por la intervención del mentor-

Ella está bien, necesitara descanso por el desgaste físico y como logre quitar el acónito de su sistema se sentirá aún mejor. –declaro-

Gracias y… -titubeo por un momento si preguntar o no- ¿puedo verla?

Ya que lo mencionas. Si me prometes que ella no saldrá de la Isla en esas condiciones dejare que te quedes con ella para que la cuides –anuncio el Maestro Agua, solo había una forma de mantener al Avatar pegada a la cama para que no se fuera por enésima vez y él sabía exactamente cuál era-

Esa declaración saco de balance a la ingeniero, nunca había esperado que ese hombre le pidiera que se quedara cuidando a Korra en ese estado. Desde que se movilizo hasta ese lugar pensaba que solo la dejarían verla y después idearía la manera de entrar a escondidas para poder estar durante más tiempo acompañándola. Y ahora eso.

Lo prometo –finalizo-

El Maestro se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, cerró la puerta y le dio la indicación a los centinelas también por enésima vez que cuidaran al Avatar y que no la dejaran salirse con la suya. Aunque esta vez había tomado la precaución de dejar a dos centinelas más en la ventana y con la mujer de cabello azabache. Él tenía asegurado que la terquedad que demostraba el Avatar con todo, esta vez no abandonaría la Isla.

 **Hola chicos… les pido una disculpa por no publicar el capítulo antes y todo es culpa del internet y mi cerebro que no quiere cooperar con esta historia.**

 **Gracias a los que comentan, no saben cuánto me alegra saber que les gusta el trabajo y además eso me impulsa a seguir con mis locas ideas.**

 **Sé que ustedes quieren que Asami diga o se descubra el secreto pero les digo que todavía no es el momento. La ingeniera lleva a todos lados esa loción porque si no fuera así, el día que ella se quedó con Korra cuando peleo con su papá, la morena lo hubiera descubierto porque estaba como guardia en la puerta cuando Asami se había terminado de bañar, es más hasta pensé en hacer una escena de baño ahí mismo pero me puse a pensar en la loción y lo deje a un lado. Para Asami ya es costumbre utilizarla así que no la descubrirán por esa vía.**

 **Cryp: Jajajaj buenas suposiciones, ewe ¿cómo sabes que ella no lo lleva en algunas de sus prendas?**

 **HanelBluma Tanu: gracias ya estoy mejor. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.**

 **Kitsune Aestus: hay por Raava noooo! No me odies u.u siempre lo carga consigo es la costumbre. Por favor no termines odiándome, sé que quieren saberlo como ocurre pero eso tomara tiempo. Protección de madre. Bueno no sé a qué te refiere con sanación, es decir como licántropo o por la curación del agua. Pero lo que tiene Korra en ese momento no es tan simple de quitar ni siquiera con el agua.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te encante y por supuesto voy a continuarla. Espérala una vez por semana.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	21. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Azul Marino y Verde Esmeralda

 **Sala De Los Miembros Del Loto Blanco**

Chris estaba tan absorto leyendo cada uno de los párrafos del libro que sostenía con sus manos que no supo de la presencia del Maestro Aire mayor hasta que el decidió hablar.

¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto preocupado Tenzin-

Mucho mejor ahora… -respondió levantando ligeramente la vista- los libros que tiene usted en la biblioteca me ayudaron mucho.

El hombre calvo no entendía exactamente a qué se refería lo que decía el Maestro agua así que se apresuró a disipar la duda.

¿Disculpe? –Pregunto otra vez-

Como escucho… el acónito que tenía en el sistema el Avatar, nunca antes yo me había enfrentado a ello así que necesite un poco de ayuda. Ciertamente su biblioteca tenía algo respecto a cómo eliminarlo por completo así que solo faltaba emplear el método para saber si era cierto lo que decía. –respondió de manera seria-

De no haber sido por ese libro la vida del Avatar peligraría hasta la muerte. Aunque solo fueran en pequeñas cantidades, el acónito podría causar estragos en la salud de la morena a largo plazo.

Pensé que el agua podía curarlo. –afirmo mecánicamente-

Tiene usted razón, pero hay ciertas cosas que ni el agua puede curar y al parecer este es una de ellas. Además nuestra Tribu Agua Del Norte no les enseña curación a los hombres. –menciono-

Ese momento lo desconcertó aún más, tenía enterado que los sureños eran unos excelentes curanderos pero nunca habría adivinado que los del norte no tenían esa enseñanza no en los varones sino que eso recaía en las mujeres.

Gracias por lo que ha hecho –hizo una pequeña reverencia-

No tiene que agradecer nada. El Avatar siempre será responsabilidad de la Orden del Loto Blanco –el catedrático estaba completamente en lo cierto, por órdenes de Aang ellos tendría que cuidar no solo al Avatar de ese tiempo sino que también a todos después de ella-

Una vez que Tenzin supo que era lo que había hecho para que el Avatar no saliera, el abandono completamente la sala. Y él también tuvo el pensamiento de que su alumna no se iría de ahí y menos con la persona que la custodiaba.

 **Sala De Recuperación**

Asami tenía mucha rabia contra su progenitor, ella simplemente no lo podía creer, ese invento casi mataba a Korra y suponía que gracias a eso Tarlok pudo con ella.

No sabía que más pensar o cómo reaccionar o sentirse. Enojada o calmada. Su novia estaba ahí en una cama y si las palabras del Maestros eran correctas mañana el Avatar estaría de lo mejor.

Por primera vez desde que fue encarcelada, de su cuerpo se había ido esa extraña sensación que le había quitado el apetito y que le estrujaba con fuerza las tripas. Ella no sabía porque, pero esa constante punzada en su estómago la había empezado a irritar pero ahora por arte de magia se había ido.

Volvió a ver a la mujer morena y esta vez le acaricio la cara y rápidamente fue respondida por una leve agitación. Sus cejas se habían enarcado rápidamente pero así mismo se relajó. La ingeniera se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Después se acercó a su oído y le susurro: _ahora yo te cuidare._

Y leve sonido hizo que se sobresaltase.

Pema me asustaste –dijo-

Lo siento cariño, solo vine a traerte esto –la mujer dejo en una mesa al lado de ella un plato de comida- sé que no has comido nada.

No quiero pero gracias –respondió-

Deberías comer si quieres estar fuerte además Bolin me dijo que no has probado bocado así que deberías hacerlo ahora. –la Omega veía fijamente los jades de Asami y aunque ella no quisiera, la ingeniera le haría caso-

Gracias Pema por preocuparte por mi –sonrió vencida, la mujer mayor tenía mucha razón-

De nada, además si quieres cuidarla debes mantener tus fuerzas –le dijo una vez que miraba como la de tez tostada dormía plácidamente- por cierto Tenzin me dio algo y supongo que debería dártelo a ti.

Asami la miraba curiosa, no entendía de qué se trataba hasta que vio un objeto metálico y redondo salir de la túnica de la mujer. El reloj, el que Korra le había dicho que había perdido Pema lo tenía en las manos.

La Omega le explico de donde Tenzin lo había encontrado y que pensaba dárselo a chica del sur personalmente. Pero Pema lo convenció de dárselo a Asami para que ella se lo entregara.

Después de dejar la sala, Asami se quedaba otra vez sola con Korra. Decidió hacerle caso a la mujer embarazada y se dispuso a comer las delicias que esa mujer preparaba.

Contemplo silenciosamente a la chica de ojos color añil y pudo percibir los pequeños gestos que hacía y se acercó un poco más a ella para poder escuchar lo que balbuceaba pero sin ningún existo.

 _Tan adorable…_

Termino de comer y siguió contemplando el rostro apacible de su amada hasta que drásticamente este cambio.

Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, fuertemente apretado los dientes y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Se acercó y tomo su mano. Quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para enfrentar su pelea interna. Una de sus manos apretó ferozmente la sabana y Asami escucho un leve sonido e inmediatamente supo que las había rasgado.

Una punzada de dolor le llego súbitamente a su mano y por mero instinto la aparto. Miro su palma pero no tenían nada y después reviso la parte externa de su mano y ahí vio el problema.

Korra le había apretado con mucho vigor tanto así que había clavado sus garras en la mano que amablemente le sujetaba. Quería dejar a un lado el constante palpitar de dolor que sentía incluso el tibio rio que sangre que empezaba a recorrerle.

Quiso apartar el dolor para poder proteger a su amada pero se le había imposible. Tenía que atender la mano o podría perder la movilidad de alguno de sus dedos. Tomo una manta para envolver la herida profunda y sintió que más le palpitada, abrió la puerta y fue a buscar a la única persona que podría curarle la laceración.

 **Sala De Los Miembros Del Loto Blanco**

Irrumpió descaradamente, no podía perder el tiempo los cortes que le habían hecho empezaba a marearla. Sentía la respiración entrecortada y posiblemente se desmayaría.

El catedrático se levantó de la silla como un relámpago, sus sentidos se habían inundado del olor peculiar de la sangre. Se acercó a la mujer y la hizo sentarse en la silla.

Busco agua y se hinco para quedar frente a frente con la mujer. Fue descubriendo la toalla empapada en sangre para poder ver a lo que se enfrentaba. Acerco el agua y cuidadosamente empezaba a curarle la lesión.

¿Ella lo hizo? –pregunto para deshacer el silencio incomodo entre los dos, si bien no tenía él porque hacer eso, sin embargo haberlo interrumpido de esa manera le había dado el derecho de preguntar-

Si –respondió con un hilo de voz-

Debe estar teniendo pesadillas –afirmo con total seguridad-

Si creo que sí, ella estaba tranquila y de pronto cambio –apoyo su cabeza con la mano izquierda, sentía un leve mareo-

Debes cuidarte más… no porque algunos somos seres sobrenaturales podemos resistir todo –expreso-

Asami arqueo una ceja, mientras miraba como ese color brillante le iluminaba la cara llena de concentración al Maestro. Estaba desorientada pero recordó una palabra dicha por él. _¿Somos?_

¿Somos? –pregunto-

Una leve risilla salió de la boca del mentor.

Si señorita Asami, somos seres sobrenaturales –apunto-

¿Cómo es que? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –las preguntas salieron como una rafa de su boca, estaba desconcertada aun así había escuchado bien, él se refirió a ella como un ser sobrenatural-

El timbrado de voz cuando una persona se enoja cambia, además por apenas unos segundos logre ver ese amarillo intenso en sus ojos. Usted es una Omega y lo ha ocultado muy bien –señalo mientras le enviaba una sonrisa sincera-

Parece que no lo he ocultado bien… -titubeo si pedirle algo o no, pero para ella era algo crucial-

El hombre había terminado de hacer la curación a la mano de la ingeniera. Cuando coloco el agua y volvió a verle los ojos supo que algo le quería decir pero a ella no le salían las palabras.

Descuide su secreto está a salvo conmigo –revelo-

Ella se quedó impávida sin saber que decir, anqué efectivamente eso era lo que le iba a pedir, no sabía cómo hacerlo y el hombre de cabello oscuro lo dijo sin siquiera titubear y eso le quito un peso de encima. Algún día le diría a sus amigos que era verdaderamente ella aunque no supiera como, pero con todo lo acontecido razonaba de manera mecánica que todavía no era el momento.

Gracias por todo –lo decía por Korra y por ella-

De nada… y antes de que se vaya. –Agarro algo de la mesa- tome esto –le entrego en las manos un pequeño libro de tapas negras-

Asami estaba algo desconcertada, aquello no lo entendía del todo pero no iba a replicar, el Maestro había sido muy amable con ella. Así que lo leería en cuanto pudiera.

No había más que decir así que ambos se despidieron y Asami regreso a la sala para ver a Korra.

 **Sala De Recuperación**

Habían pasado 15 minutos entre el suceso y la curación. Pero la morena seguía en el mismo lugar y con la misma expresión que combinaba rabia y angustia.

Se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su costado, esta vez con más precaución. Sujeto entre sus manos la cara de la chica de ojos color Endrino y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

La respiración agitada y los constantes espasmos cesaron en su totalidad. El cuerpo del Avatar se aflojo y volvió a la calma reinante en la que había estado.

Con un manto seco el sudor de la frente de la chica así como su cuello. La trataba como si era lo más fina vasija de vidrio que haya tenido y con solo un rose se partiría en miles de pedazos. Esta era la segunda vez que la veía de esa manera. Vulnerable. El Avatar siempre rebosaba de confianza y a veces una arrogancia completa, nada la dañaba, era inmensa antes los ojos de todos, a excepción de esas dos veces.

Asami había contemplado las dos caras de la moneda. Y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Porque Korra con ella siempre era un libro abierto y ahora ella era su refugio en donde podía sacar a flote los sentimientos más ocultos para la vista de la sociedad.

Siguió contemplando la silueta inmóvil de su amada, y rio de manera muy silenciosa al notar las sabanas hechas girones por las garras de Alfa. Mañana tendrían que explicar porque esas sabanas habían sufrido la ira del Avatar.

Acerco más y se volvió a acomodar en la silla. Tomo el libro y empezó a ojearlo. Y de inmediato le pareció interesante.

Korra por fin había abierto los ojos, todavía se miraba oscuro así que supuso que sería demasiado temprano todavía, de inmediato se incorporó. Al lado de ella estaba esa mujer de cabello azabache que tanto quería, sin duda alguna el sueño que había tenido no era realidad. Ella estaba a salvo y Asami también, eso le quito un gran peso de encima. Aunque las cosas no terminaban ahí, todavía había enemigos que enfrentar y con Asami junto a ella le daría las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra todo.

Sonrió. _Ella se quedó acompañándome_. Se levantó sigilosamente y tomo el cuerpo de Asami en sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama en la que ella había dormido anteriormente. Después ella se acomodó al lado de su amada para observar el ritmo sincronizado de su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Acaricio su cara y planto un beso en su mejilla, tentada a hacer directamente en los labios pero temía que al hacerlo la ingeniera se despertara. Arropo a ambas con las sabanas y el sueño la venció otra vez y ahora no tendría por qué temer, ya alguien estaba cerca de ella protegiéndola.

 **8 A.M.**

Asami abrió lentamente los ojos, toda la madrugada había estado cuidando de que Korra no tuviera otra pesadilla y eso le dio el tiempo necesario para leer todo el libro y memorizarlo por completo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora había caído rendida. Recordando eso, pensó en algo, porque estaba en esa posición.

Giro su cara a un costado y se encontró con que Korra estaba dormida, ahí con ella y muy cerca. Y no solo eso, un brazo la envolvía protectoramente. Sonrió, estaba muy segura que ella no había irrumpido en la tranquilidad del Avatar.

Acaricio su mejilla, cuando supo que había desaparecido temió lo peor y más por el hecho de que no podría ayudarla. Sintió como se estremecía el Avatar y decidió para de dale caricias.

No pares… -menciono-

 _Gracias a Raava…_

Abrió los ojos y otra vez esa sensación en la boca del estómago y en el corazón cuando el oliváceo de su mirar se encontró cerúleo de los ojos de Korra.

No lo haría –respondió-

Ambas se incorporación sin decir nada, mientras el Sinope y el Azulino hablaron por ellas. Un beso feroz, como si habían sido separadas desde hace años y ahora se encontraban. Cada temor se había disipado, dando paso al desenfrenado amor que se profesaban la una por la otra.

Y cuando el aire falto, un abrazo acogedor llego.

Me alegro tanto de que estés bien –hablo contra la piel del hombro de la morena-

Me alegro que tu estés bien Asami –el aire caliente de su aliento hizo que la piel de la ingeniera se erizara en esa parte de su cuello-

A mí no me tenía un loco –se separó bruscamente para encontrarse con ese azulino que le hacía perderse en un inmenso mar- ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?

Lo siento… tú también me tenías muy preocupada –el corazón de Korra se le encogió por esa mirada-

No había que perder tiempo, otro beso más lujurioso aconteció la morena y la albina. Hasta que el momento se disipo por el rugir del estómago del Avatar.

Ambas rieron y decidieron que era mejor que ir a comer algo para restaurar energías.

El Avatar estaba como nuevo y eso se reflejaba en el apetito voraz de la Maestra. Asami se había sentado cerca de ella y observaba atentamente como engullía la deliciosa comida que preparo Pema.

Desde el incidente de la noche anterior nadie había mencionado una palabra de la revelación que habían escuchado, era mejor así.

Korra decidió revelarle la verdad de Tarlok a Tenzin y Lin, también menciono como había escapado y como Amon le había quitado los poderes al Maestro agua.

Lin se había quedado a cargo de la familia de Tenzin y no solo eso, por desgracia todos los concejales habían sido capturado excepto el Maestro aire que ahora quedaba a cargo de Ciudad Republica.

Lo que no sabían todos es que Amon atacaría ese mismo día. Las explosiones venían de toda la ciudad así como las aeronaves igualitarias patrocinadas por el empresario incognito.

Korra y el equipo Avatar se percató y fue rápidamente a examinar que era lo que pasaba así como los miembros del Loto Blanco.

En cuanto miraron la escena, una mirada desaprobatoria fue enviada rápidamente de Asami a Hiroshi.

Yo no hice eso –respondió rápidamente-

Lin les dijo a todos en general que se ocultaran. Esta vez era demasiado riesgoso y Opal se debía quedar.

Un barco llevo a lo que restaba del equipo Avatar a la cuidad y buscaron el auto en donde había quedado varado con las indicaciones de Opal.

Del valijero Asami saco el guante que les ayudaría mucho y tomaron sus asiento habituales. Korra y Asami adelante y en los asientos de atrás Bolin y Mako.

A Seikan le llegaban reportes de los atentados en toda la ciudad. Tenzin había llegado para saber la situación de la ciudad y no solo eso, sino que también enviaría un mensaje al General de las fuerzas unidas.

El mensaje había sido enviado sin embargo en ese mismo instante atacaron la alcaldía. Los mecas atacaron a los únicos que lograron escapar con imanes. Tenzin trato de detenerlos pero le fue imposible.

El equipo llego a ayudar y lograron salvarlos sin embargo el ataque también iba para la Isla Templo Del Aire.

Chris y sus subordinados fueran a enfrentar a los igualitarios. Y Lin les dio la indicación de que los Maestros aires se escondieran pero no contaba con que el bebé de Pema ya estaba en camino. Fue llevaba de inmediato para el empezar el labor de parto.

Maestros fuego, tierra y agua peleaban con ímpetu contra los que amenazaban la Isla. Para ellos eran demasiados y además otra aeronave llego, los Maestros no podía detenerlos y ellos avanzaron hasta llegar con Lin, ella se vio perdida cuando el teniente la electrocuto.

Los Maestro aire entraron en acción derrotando a los demás igualitarios. En poco tiempo tenían a todos bajo control.

Tenzin y el equipo volvió, y se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que Rohan había nacido.

Esta vez al equipo y a todos en la Isla no les quedaba más alternativa que huir. Y Tenzin pidió que Korra debía ser paciente las fuerzas unidas llegarían y así le darían pelea a la guerra que provoco Amon.

Tras una despedida, decidieron que la Opal acompañaría a la familia de Tenzin y la familia Sato. Mientras el equipo Avatar se ocultaría y el Loto Blanco ganaría tiempo para ellos.

Cada vez llegaban más así que Chris dio la orden de que se fueran y se ocultaran, y ellos tratarían de detenerlos.

Gracias a Naga lograron escapar por agua. Mientras que Lin se sacrificaba para detener las naves y que los dos bisontes voladores lograran escapar.

Korra miraba con tristeza como el poder de Amon tomaba Ciudad Republica y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El olor proveniente de las alcantarilla era asqueroso, así que Asami se acercó a ella para darle su apoyo, no era momento de quedarse porque alguien podría descubrirlos.

 **En Otro Lugar…**

 **Llamada Entrante…**

Tenemos Ciudad Republica… si… pronto… ¿las fuerzas unidas? De acuerdo nos encargaremos.

 **Fin De La Llamada.**

Gracias a sus contactos Amon estaba un paso adelante y no dejaría que el General Iroh II se interpusiera en su camino.

Después de esa llamada el enmascarado decidió que ya que la ex jefa no cooperaba, le quitaría sus poderes.

 **La Mañana Siguiente.**

Se dio un discurso señalando que Amon había acabado con la tiranía de todo y además de eso era que los poderes quedaron terminantemente prohibidos.

Korra y Mako utilizando trajes igualitarios lograron infiltrarse. A pesar de que ambos todavía no se llevaban bien y ahora todos sabían porque, tenían que trabajar juntos por un bien común.

El Avatar estaba exasperada, no podía creer que decían que se ocultaba de Amon. Todos sabían que vendría el General pero Korra odiaba ser paciente.

Gracias a un conocido de Korra estaban escondidos en un lugar que parecía de otro mundo lo estarían por ahora sin embargo a nadie le agradaba.

Asami se encontró con Korra cuando volvía, estaba feliz de verla aunque no todos estaban tan felices como ella.

Korra otra vez agradeció la hospitalidad del hombre canoso y sobre todo por el estofado especial que habían preparado. Desde ese instante el Avatar miro como su novia arrugaba la cara por ver lo que tenía en su plato y trato de no soltar una risa descontrolada porque sabía que le iría muy mal.

La noche había llegado y estaba un poco frio en ese instante. Los hermanos fueron a dormirse para recargar fuerzas. Mientras Korra y Asami estaban juntas al lado de Naga.

Déjame hacerte entrar en calor –menciono Korra mientras unía sus manos con las de Asami-

Gracias… -sentía un poco más caliente de lo normal el tacto de la morena y aunque tenía guantes prefería ser mimada por unos instantes por su novia- deberíamos tratar de dormir.

Lo se… pero todo lo que ha pasado es… es… es una locura. Hace unos meses practicaba en el polo sur para mi prueba de Fuego-Control y ahora estoy en medio de una guerra sin cuartel. –empezaba a frustrarse otra vez, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-

Lo se… -tomo entre sus manos el rostro moreno de la chica- lo resolveremos además agradezco a Raava que hayas venido y… ahora no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Ni yo la mía sin ti… -miraba furtivamente los labios de su novia y sin dudarlo se acercó lo suficiente para besarla-

Ambas se acomodaron para poder dormir. Asami acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y el Avatar coloco su cabeza en el cabello y sus sentidos se apoderaron del olor que desprendía. Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza logro dormirse.

 **Nueva Base De Amon**

Amon estaba liberando a todos de su "impureza" incluso el Loto Blanco había caído. Y gracias a que ahora tenían el Control de todo lo que les rodeaba. Contra los Alfas utilizaron acónito para debilitarlos y que no les diera por liberar su poder.

Ahora nadie estaba a salvo. Contra Amon y sus discípulos.

El equipo Avatar esperaban ansiosamente a sus aliados. Y Mako dio la indicación de que Las fuerzas unidas por fin habían llegado pero lo que no sabían era que, Amon tenía conocimiento de su llegada y les había organizado una emboscada.

Uno a uno, fue cayendo la flota del General. Sin dudar un segundo Korra se zambullo para poder ayudar. Mientras sus amigos estaban en tierra sin poder hacer nada para detener el ataque inminente.

Se dio la indicación de que las minas fuera destruidas pero no contaban con que un ataque vendría desde el aire.

Iroh II y Korra lograron derribar a varios aviones que destruían todo a su paso. Pero el General había sido herido por un proyectil a corto alcance, haciendo que cayera al agua, el Avatar lo rescato pero fue al único.

Las flotas habían caído y su General también. No les quedo de otra que refugiarse. Lograron enviar un mensaje en clave para que las demás tropas no fueran interceptadas por el enemigo.

Trazaron un plan de ataque en donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A excepción de una persona.

Korra estaba decidía a enfrentar a Amon y nadie se lo impediría ni siquiera el General. Mako decidió acompañarla dejando a un lado todo lo que sabía, era el que podía ayudarla y lo haría.

Volvieron a trazar el plan contra los igualitarios y esta vez todos estaban de acuerdo.

Después de la despedida. Solo quedaban dos, aunque las palabras no podrían decirse todo lo que necesitaban sin embargo el Índigo y el Sinope no les hacía falta.

Naga cuida a Asami por mí –expreso al momento que acariciaba a su amiga-

Tú también cuídate… -menciono la ingeniera-

Los grupos tomaron caminos separados para empezar con la misión.

 **Templo Del Aire**

Korra y Mako se infiltraron en las líneas igualitarias, escucharon el nuevo plan del teniente ambos se quisieron ocultar en el ático para esperar a Amon y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Tarlok estaba ahí también.

Él les conto la historia de su familia y así se dieron cuenta de la verdad sobre Amon. A Korra después de esa gran revelación decidió como hacer que por fin Noatak cayera.

 **Base Aérea De Los Igualitarios**

Asami, Bolin, Iroh II y Naga iban a tratar de detener esos aviones que hacían destrucción masiva.

El General dio órdenes a cada uno y así lograr acabar con esos aviones de una vez, dejaron a Naga y continuaron con la misión.

No contaban con que los postes estaban electrificados y ellos cayeron en la trampa.

 **Mientras Tanto…**

Korra y Mako habían llegado donde Amon haría un anuncio importante para todos. La multitud alababa al líder igualitario y como siempre tan dramático hizo su discurso en donde engañaba a todos.

Korra revelo el secreto sin embargo nadie le creyó. Los discípulos se aglomeraron alrededor de ellos para detenerlos.

Yo no me iría Avatar… te perderás el evento principal –expreso-

Cuando Korra se volteo para ver. Se quedó estática, con la boca abierta y un miedo indescriptible le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, los Maestros aires estaban bajo el por igualitario.

 **Base Aérea De Los Igualitarios**

El genera, Bolin y Asami estaban inconscientes en una cárcel.

Asami empezaba a reaccionar pero le costaba orientarse y escucho unas voces discutiendo acerca de algo que harían.

Nuestro trabajo termino así que debemos de irnos –expreso-

Deberíamos quedarnos y pelear también –alegro otra persona-

No… esta no es nuestra pelea, nuestra jefa nos pidió que una vez que termináramos nos retiráramos –menciono-

Está bien –grito molesto- dejemos a esos aquí y emprendemos la retirada de una vez.

Si pero antes deja la ceniza de serbal para que no intenten escapar. –dio la orden-

Oye tu… despega esos aviones ya y aniquilen la flota. –grito para uno de los igualitarios-

Los 3 hombres abandonaron las instalaciones. Y el equipo logro reaccionar. Quitaron sus ataduras pero no podían quitar la barrera que estaba ahí.

Gracias a Naga y Pabu lograron quitar la barrera y los barrotes para poder escapar y fueron conscientes de que las naves destruirían a los refuerzos. El General logro subir a un avión, Naga y Bolin fueron por los otros aviones y Asami utilizo un Meca.

 **Arena**

Mako logro transformarse y Korra iba detrás de él, no dejarían que el igualitario le arrebatara los poderes a los únicos Maestros aire.

El Maestro de cabello negro lograba detener el ataque igualitario con su Fuego-Control, el Avatar logro liberar a Tenzin y el con su Alfa-Control y Aire-Control se unió a la pelea.

La morena le dijo a Tenzin que los sacara a todos mientras ella y Mako se quedaban para distraerlos.

Ambos intentaron ocultarse cuando Amon venía tras ellos. El alivio le duro poco al Avatar porque fue fácilmente encontrada por el Maestro sangre.

Se quejó de dolor sintiendo como era controlado su cuerpo, Mako intento detenerlo pero también le fui inútil. Los dos no podían hacer nada. Y Korra perdió los poderes.

Te dije que te destruiría –escupió con odio-

El General Iroh II logro destruir a todas las aeronaves que iban directamente a Ciudad Republica, Bolin destruyo todas las pistas, Naga y Asami lograron destruir todos los Mecas y aviones del lugar.

Por fin… ya no tienes poderes y con el acónito por fin lograre matarte –debajo de esa mascara una sonrisa surco sus labios había ganado y su Maestro lo sabría-

Korra trataba de utilizar sus poderes pero les fue inútil.

Con lo que Amon no contaba era que el teniente lo había visto y ahora se enfrentaría a él. Pero no fue rival para el Maestro y cuando este estaba por quitarle los poderes a Mako, el Maestro fuego logro darle con un rayo de electricidad haciéndolo caer y quitando el poder del Maestro.

Como pudo logro detener a Amon y él se llevó a Korra a un lugar seguro. Sin embargo Amon los había alcanzado a ambos.

Los tenemos a todos y a tu noviecita… y ahora morirán –dijo-

NO…ASAMI… NOOOOOOOO –grito con furia el Avatar-

Su mirar añil cambio a un bermejo intenso. Sus garras y colmillos emergieron. Un violento odio resurgió de lo más profundo de su ser, pero esta vez era distinto. Ya no sentía ese frenesí de querer cazar y destrozar las cosas en frente de ella.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron. Ahora el Avatar tenía total Control de su poder Alfa. Corrió hacia el enemigo y lanzo un zarpazo y broto desde su interior el Aire-Control. Enviando lejos al Maestro agua.

Imposible… -se dijo para sí mismo-

Yo… yo… -ahora lo veía claro, se había convertido en licántropo y podía controlarlo así como también el último elemento- tengo Aire-Control.

El poder Alfa y el poder del Aire-Control aumentaban su fuerza y ella podía disponer de los dos a su antojo. Esta vez no le daría oportunidad al Maestro fuego de hacer sangre Control.

Ambos se habían convertido en Alfas, pero Korra tenía las de ganar. Siguió atacándolo con ráfagas de aire que salían de sus manos y pies a toda velocidad. No le daría un respiro porque eso significaba que utilizaría el poder de la sangre en su contra.

Con el poder aumentado tomo un impulso para enviar una raga de aire haciéndolo golpear contra la pared. Trato de reponerse y utilizar otra vez la técnica prohibida. Pero estaba vez no lo dejaría. Impulso su pie hacia delante y envió una ráfaga más fuerte que la anterior y logro aventar al Maestro por la ventana.

Amon cayó en el agua y al ver el alboroto la multitud culpo al Avatar sin embargo Noatak al resurgir del agua no llevaba su máscara y así quedo expuesto.

El Avatar le gano a Amon y este al verse acorralado huyo. Noatak y Tarlok huyeron.

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

La familia de Tenzin estaban a salvo, los hermanos también, así como Opal, Lin y la familia Sato. Y vieron como arribo el General Bumi.

En el reencuentro la nueva pareja no dispuso de tiempo para reunirse. Aunque Asami sabía que a Korra le habían quitado sus poderes, ella quiso apoyarla pero el Avatar se había ido.

En ningún momento los ojos color esmeralda de la ingeniera lograron cruzarse con los ojos color cobalto de la morena y eso le preocupaba. Sintió una opresión en su pecho así como cuando el Avatar la evitaba en la universidad.

Otra vez estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla y no sabía cómo impedirlo, quería darle su espacio y que no se sintiera con la presión por parte de ella. Pero le era difícil mantenerse alejada, son pareja ahora y debían darse todo el soporte posible y lograr avanzar y no solo eso sino que también encontrar la forma de que el Avatar recuperara el manejo de todos sus elementos.

Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba Korra, ella lloro desconsoladamente. La morena se había ido y en ningún momento se lo había comentado. Quería entenderla, quería comprender todo lo que pasaba pero simplemente no podía.

Korra en ningún momento le dijo nada, solo decidió irse y eso la enfurecía. Pero lo dejo así, no podía ir tras ella, no ahora. Porque la ingeniera tenía una misión todavía.

Gracias al libro que le dio el Maestro agua. Ella sabía cómo eliminar el acónito por completo del organismo de un Alfa u Omega. Y como todos los seres sobrenaturales se les dio acónito para hacerlos más débiles.

La chica de tez pálida, decidió ayudar a la policía para que pudieran auxiliar a todos los ciudadanos que les habían dado un poco de esa mortal planta.

 **Varios Días Después…**

 **Complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur**

Después de haber ayudado a reestablecer la salud de todos los Alfas y Omegas. Con ayuda de Lin, la ingeniera sabía exactamente donde estaba el Avatar e iría por ella.

Asami se presentó donde todos estaban esperando noticias del Avatar. Pero nadie lograba decir algo al respecto.

Después de horas esperando la Maestra Katara al fin había terminado de examinar a la morena y tristemente menciono que había hecho todo lo que pudo pero no logro recuperar los poderes del Avatar.

Detrás de una puerta el Avatar se lamentaba por la situación que estaba pasando. Korra estaba destrozada, había perdido sus poderes y había alejado a la única persona que era su equilibrio. Todo se había terminado.

 _Cobarde…_ se dijo así misma porque su orgullo le impediría volver a mirar los ojos oliváceos que tanta paz le daban, que cuidaron de ella en las malas y la protegían cuando su corazón iniciaba un tsunami con la intención de destruir todo a su paso.

Tendría que vivir con ello, porque llevaba días con la condición de no poder hacer el Control de sus otros elementos. Y también llevaba días extrañando los brazos que la acogieron con mucha seguridad, desde entonces tenía una pelea interna, un dolor profundo que no podía alejar.

Lo perdí… resoplo para sus adentros. No solo había extraviado sus poderes sino que también a la persona que había sido el sostén de sus arrebatos y miedos.

Mantuvo la esperanza que cuando volviera a abrir sus ojos se encontraría con que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y con unos brazos que la acunaban, pero nada de eso había pasado.

Corrió la puerta y se encontró con varias personas que la miraban fijamente, evito a toda costa observar a la ingeniera porque sabía que se derrumbaría en ese instante.

Todo va a estar bien Korra… -el mentor dio unas palabras de aliento-

No… no lo estará… -expreso-

Ya no podía estar ahí, sentía que se asfixiaba a cada momento, no podía ver esas miradas llenas de lastima lanzadas sin recato contra ella. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos perdieran el color natural y enterró sus garras directamente en la palma de su mano y pudo sentir como de esta brotaba sangre que estaba ligeramente tibia, para evitar que la furia desmedida hiciera estragos en ese momento. Decidió irse de una vez por todas antes de que todo el aire de sus pulmones abandonara su cuerpo y cayera sin vida.

Asami solo contemplaba el derrumbe de su amada Avatar, quiso decirle algo, palabras de alivio o comprensión, lo que sea pero no le salía nada. Sin embargo invento algo que pudiera ayudar.

Salió del lugar. No iba a dejar que se escapara otra vez.

Korra… espérame –grito con fuerza para ser escuchada-

Vete… -las palabras le sabían a vinagre bajando sin Control por su garganta-

Asami se encolerizo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba quería tomarla de los hombros y abrazarla, para hacerle saber que no importaba que dijera eso. Ella estaría ahí. Trato de tranquilizarse para evitar hacer algo que empeoraba la situación.

No lo hare… Korra estoy contigo –dijo sujetando su mano-

No… -se zafó del agarre, todavía evitando que sus miradas se encontraran- quise decir que te fueras a Ciudad Republica, que sigas con tu vida.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Había sido paciente pero no podía ver como ese ser la rechazaba cuando ella sabía que el Avatar necesitaba toda su ayuda. No la dejaría, sus corazones se pertenecían y eso ella lo comprendía a la perfección y haría lo que fuera necesario para que también el Avatar se enterara de ello.

¿De que estas hablando? –Grito- mírame a los ojos –se puso en frente de ella impidiéndole el paso y sujeto entre sus manos la cara morena del Avatar haciendo que la viera directamente- sabes que no lo haría… que no te dejaría. Lo sabes Korra.

Ya no soy el Avatar Asami… -dijo quitándose las manos de su rostro- ya no tienes que hacerme ningún favor.

Para la ingeniera fue la gota que derramo el vaso. _¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Cómo tan siquiera se te ocurre decirme eso? ¡A mí! A mi… que te amo, sin importar que seas la persona más poderosa del planeta o el Alfa más fuerte de todos. NOOOO… yo amo a la persona que eres, esa sonrisa que desborda alegría y a veces es tan traviesa que me roba el aliento, esa mirada llena de calidez con una chispa de diversión, esa energía que te rodea tan pacifica, esos brazos que me toman con aquella fuerza que me impiden sentir que caigo y sobre todo esos labios que me dan la vida cada vez que se unen con los míos y hacen que mi cerebro apague cada función de mi cuerpo que a veces siento que olvido como respirar._

Te amo y no me importa que ya no seas el Avatar… porque no fue eso lo que hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ti –reprimió cada lagrima que intentaba salir y que se fuera todo el valor de decir esas palabras-

Yo… yo no puedo… -se alejó-

Asami mordió su labio inferior por la respuesta tan seca que recibió y solo vio cómo su amada se iba montada en Naga.

Hay que ser paciente con ella… le tomara tiempo aceptar lo que ha sucedido –expreso Tenzin dándole un ligero apretón al hombro de la ingeniera-

Korra huyo lo más largo que podía alejarse del complejo. Sus manos le sangraban al igual que su alma.

¿POR QUÉ? -grito con odio mientras daba un golpe a la nieve que se acumulaba en el piso-

Las manos le ardían por el arrebato de ira que había sentido y ahora también por el golpe. Miro sus manos perdidas en el color tinto que las bañaba.

Se acercó al borde del acantilado, perdiendo su mirada en el inmenso mar que se presentaba en frente de ella. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y supo que ya no podía contenerlo más.

Debía dejar que todo fluyera, mordió su labio inferior tratando de suprimir el llanto que se avecinaba pero le fue imposible. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y se dejó caer en la nieve mientras que con ambas manos sostenía su cabeza.

Ahora no Tenzin… solo quiero estar sola –dijo entre sollozos descontrolados-

Pero eres tu quien me llamo –respondió Aang-

El Avatar Aang, Roku, Kyoshi y los demás Avatares. Se presentaron ante el Avatar Korra, ella había logrado conectarse con su lado espiritual una vez que había tocado fondo. Aang y los demás lograron reestablecer los poderes del Avatar Korra.

Aire, fuego, tierra y agua y sobre todo el estado Avatar llegaron a Korra. Ya no era más un Avatar a medias como decían ahora estaba completa en forma espiritual y faltaba algo más para estar completa en forma terrenal.

Se percató de la presencia que completaba su ciclo. Su punto de equilibrio. Su centro.

Azul marino y verde esmeralda se volvieron a encontrar. Las cosas que las unieron desde un principio se encontraban ahí todavía.

Acortaron la distancia y se dieron un abrazo con sabor a "te he extrañado demasiado"

Soporto entre sus manos las mejillas frías de la mujer albina y con su pulgar seco una lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla. Sonrió y con eso envió la felicidad infinita para la mujer que la adoraba.

Te amo Asami… -expreso-

Te amo Korra –sonrió-

Y sellaron ese pacto con un beso. Una lluvia interminable de estrellas fugaces se apareció en la mente de ambas así como los T-Rex en el estómago cuando le das el beso correcto a la persona que te complementa en todos los sentidos. Se separaron un poco y unieron sus frentes con una sonrisa.

Es hora de volver y reestablecer lo que Amon causo –camino hasta donde estaba Naga y ella se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba-

Asami la miro desde donde estaba. _Volvió a ser la misma._

-Giro y extendió su mano- ¿vamos? Porque Ciudad Republica nos espera.

Si… -la ingeniera se apresuró a tomar su mano-

Era un nuevo comienzo para dos almas que se anhelaban desde el momento que el azulino y el glauco se encontraron por primera vez.

Korra iba a devolverles el poder que se les fue arrebatado a los Maestros y Asami iba a reconstruir lo que una vez fue industrias futuro. Partirían ese mismo día, porque no había tiempo que perder.

 **En Otro Lugar.**

Señor… ella está aquí –expreso una mujer mientras abría la puerta del escondite-

Hazla pasar –ordeno-

La mujer se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la visita. Cerró la puerta para que ambos tuvieran privacidad.

La incógnita tomo asiento enfrente del hombre mayor.

¿Y bien? –pregunto-

Todo está aquí –puso en el escritorio una carpeta llena de papeles-

El hombre apoyo sus codos a la mesa y mantuvo su mentón con ambas manos cruzadas mirando fijamente a la mujer que había entrado. Con su mano derecha la alargo para abrir la carpeta y aparecieron varios documentos con una foto pegada en la parte superior izquierda de las páginas. Sonrió santurronamente porque sabía que significaba todo eso.

Como usted solicito, son los datos de combate–soltó la mujer de cabello negro que tiene un adorno para el pelo en forma de ostra-

Bien hecho Tsubaki… tu siguiente misión será ir a la nación del fuego y esperar órdenes –el hombre mayor por ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su siguiente jugada-

Si señor –declaro y se levantó de su lugar para partir inmediatamente-

Por cierto… ¿Qué fue de Amon? –no quería dejar cabos sueltos-

Noatak está muerto al igual que su hermano Tarlok –una sonrisa maniaca se dibujó en su rostro blanquecino-

Ya puedes irte… no podemos perder tiempo o nuestros planes se arruinaran antes de empezar –giro la silla en donde estaba para ver lo que acontecía por la ventana de su oficina-

La mujer salió y cerró la puerta.

En la mesa estaba expedientes que contenían:

** Nombre completo

** Nacionalidad

** Etnia

** Descripción física

** Género

** Aliados

** Arma

** Estilo(s) de pelea

** Profesión

** Posición

** Afiliación

** Familiares

** Personalidad

Las fotografías que estaban puestas eran de: Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Iroh II, Tenzin y su familia, Azula, Ginger, Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Chris, Piers y otras 10 personas más.

El hombre se levantó de su silla mientras seguía admirando el paisaje.

 _Avatar Korra Redfield… esto apenas está empezando._

Continuara…

Hola chicos… ¿alguien se acuerda de la mujer misteriosa que visito a Hiroshi Sato para hacer el negocio que salió mal? Bueno ahí se las presento y para los que todavía no saben quién es bueno, su nombre es Tsubaki del anime Inuyasha deje una imagen en la página para que vean como es.

Otra vez gracias a las personas que comentaron me hacen muy feliz con las cosas que dicen, espero que sigan conmigo para ver la historia y sobre todo que les guste mi trabajo.

 **HanelBlumaTanu: me alegro que te gustara ñ.ñ**

 **Uchiha Ikeda: gracias por comentar y eso será pronto.**

 **Cryp: la parte del reloj es así como la piensas. Ya se chicos enserio también yo quiero hacer esa súper escena pero todavía no es el momento.**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: me alegro que lo esperes porque se vienen muchas cosas más.**

 **Guest: pronto te lo aseguro.**

 **Kitsune Aestus: así estuve yo cuando se me hizo tarde para empezar a redactar el capítulo nuevo. Lo averiguaras pronto. Tu propuesta esta buena porque tienes razón con Opal pero te daré un adelanto diciéndote que no será ella. Jajajaj ya había escuchado de ese Control y al parecer yo invente uno nuevo. El encuentro entre la Alfa y la Omega será explosivo ya que varias personas se darán cuenta y quedaran con la boca abierta.**

 **Ya revele dos cosas así que bueno téngame paciencia.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	22. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Quédate Conmigo Hasta Que Amanezca

 **Isla Templo del Aire**

 **5:00 a.m.**

Había transcurrido 1 mes desde que la familia de Tenzin, los chicos y Korra regresaron a Ciudad Republica.

Era un parcial desastre por los ataques de Amon sin duda la cuidad necesitaba una total reconstrucción. Las personas que habían perdido el poder, Korra hizo lo suyo para restaurarlo y también se hablaba de que la cuidad necesitaría un presidente.

Todavía el sol no se alzaba en el horizonte, el viento soplaba y traía consigo una agradable brisa que se colaba por la ventana cerrada, sintió un escalofrió en la piel que tenía descubierta. Suspiro ya no iba a poder dormir porque sus ojos se abrían automáticamente, como las anteriores veces así que decidió levantarse, abrir la ventana y dejar que su mente hiciera el trabajo de recordarle y torturarle.

Otra vez volvió a suspirar mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su dormitorio, el imponente edificio de industrias futuro que se alzaba varios pisos hacia el cielo, aunque ahora ya no era considerado tan imponente.

Después de que Hiroshi había sido tachado de ayudar a los igualitarios la empresa había caído drásticamente aun cuando se le hayo inocente de los cargos.

Por lo que había leído en los periódicos ningún empresario quería hacer negociosos con ellos y eso conllevaría a lo que ya se sabía, la empresa estaba en bancarrota.

Inhalo y exhalo el aire que contenía sus pulmones. Quería hacer algo pero no podía, ella no sabía de esas cosas y lo que más le frustraba sentirse impotente ante alguna situación. Apretó los puños con fuerza y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de la última vez que hizo ese gesto.

 **Flashback**

–Antes que nada… deja que ella te cure –sentencio dándole la espalda.

–Te aseguro que no es nada –trato de acercarse, titubeando si debería hacerlo o no.

–No sigas… tuve que ayudarte a llegar hasta aquí, podrías perder la movilidad de alguno de tus dedos, así que deja que la Maestra Katara te cure. –continuaba dándole la espalda, ya había sido suficiente ver y sentir la sangre de la Maestra en sus manos y mejillas.

–Asami…–susurro.

–Korra –giro para encontrarse con ella y tomo su cara así como ella lo había hecho antes con ambas manos para que sus miradas chocaran–. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso sin importar que tan enojada estés contigo misma, conmigo o con el mundo.

Su corazón se estrujo, no podía negarse ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de su novia. El arrebato que había tenido lo olvido para tener ese momento especial con ella pero después había resultado todo lo contrario. Ambas pudieron haber caído de Naga cuando avanzaba a la fortaleza y eso simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

–Lo prometo Asami –aún tenía sus manos al costado y las gotas de sangre iban en aumento, chocando contra el suelo hasta formar un charco.

Korra había demostrado su capacidad de soportar el dolor, así como el acónito que era tan peligroso para los licántropos, porque para ese entonces ella ya se hubiera desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

De inmediato dejo de apretar sus puños, sabía que muy fácilmente podría herirse pero eso no le preocupaba. Desde que regresaron difícilmente volvió a ver a Asami, muchas veces llego a industrias futuro a visitarla y no la encontraba ahí.

Se había abstenido de ir a su casa pues sabía que ahí estaría el señor y la señora Sato y a pesar de que su relación iba viento en popa y que todos los amigos cercanos tenían conocimiento, no podía pisar ese terreno en donde tendría que enfrentarse a los padres de su querida ingeniera. Le había fallado a Yasuko y Hiroshi no la quería.

Alargo su mano hasta el taburete que estaba al lado de su cama y sostuvo su celular para ver si había alguna novedad y nada. Había llamado y dejado varios mensajes hasta que un día se dio por vencida. Atribuyo que la ingeniera no estaba disponible por trabajar para volver a levantar la empresa familiar. Así que dejo de insistir en que se vieran, solo mandaba mensajes de buenos días o buenas noches.

Lo mando a volar directamente en la cama, estaba ya demasiado agobiada por no poder ver ni siquiera una vez a su adorada chica.

 _Basta… ella debe estar ocupada, muy ocupada y cuando pueda vendrá a verte, solo queda esperar y ser pacientes como dice Tenzin._

Tomo otra cosa del taburete y sonrió. Al fin de cuentas todavía tenía el regalo de su hermosa novia, el reloj que creyó haber perdido, Asami se lo había dado luego de explicarle como es que llego a sus manos.

Abrió el pequeño candado del reloj de plata y contemplo la manecilla de los segundos corriendo libremente. _5:10_. Fijo su mirar azulino en la tapa, después de que Asami se lo había regalado grabo la fecha que inicio su relación con la chica que le había robado el corazón. _10/05/16 nunca olvidar._

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Si ese día fue el más feliz de su vida. Había encontrado a la persona que completaba su ser.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Había pasado varios días desde que se había cumplido un mes de estar juntas y ni siquiera pudo pasarla con ella para celebrarlo. Tal vez las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas, pero sin dudas para el Avatar era una fecha que iba a recordar por el resto de sus días.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en cosas que solo hacían que se le encogiera el corazón. Pensó que era mejor darse una rápida ducha para después irse a meditar un poco y luego entrenar con su ahora nuevo poder. Debía calmarse antes de perder la poca cordura que tenía con solo pensar en su novia y la distancia que las dividía a ambas.

Entro en estado Avatar y sintió su conexión con todos los elementos que podía dominar, tierra, fuego, aire y agua. Podía sentir como incrementaba su fuerza y eso la hacía feliz, estaba completa aunque Tenzin decía que todavía le faltaba para lograr el máximo poder de todas sus habilidades, como Avatar y como ser sobrenatural.

En la pelea contra Amon logro dominar su lado licántropo y el elemento del aire. Cuando tuvo las visiones Aang, él había entrado en estado Avatar y en su forma licántropo para vencer a Yakone.

 **Comedor**

Había terminado su entrenamiento antes que todos y también dejo de pensar en las cosas que la angustiaban.

Hoy estaban reunidos todos a excepción de la familia Sato y Mako y también estaban Rohan y el tío Bumi. Ese día lo haría divertido para despejar su mente y para relajarse un momento después de toda la locura.

Estaban desayunando en silencio así que era momento de avisarles sobre la grandiosa idea que había tenido.

–Chicos deberíamos hacer algo divertido hoy en la tarde –dijo entusiasmada.

–¿Cómo qué? –pregunto curioso Bolin.

–No lo sé… algo como jugar videojuegos y comer algunas golosinas.

–De acuerdo, yo las iré a comprar junto con Opal y ustedes arreglan aquí –sus ojos brillaron.

–Sí me parece perfecto además los chicos y yo les enseñaremos como se hace –dijo Korra con arrogancia.

–¿Así que me estas retando? –Pregunto Bolin con fingido enojo–. Sabías que soy bueno en los videojuegos desde que los empecé a jugarlos.

–¿Así? Yo también, al igual que mi equipo –expreso entrecerrando los ojos.– ¿verdad equipo?

–Siiiii –dijeron al unísono los 3 Maestros aire.

–Oye Korra eso no es justo… ustedes son 4 y nosotros solo somos dos –su cara de angustia hizo que los demás se rieran.

–No te preocupes por nada… –dijo entre risas–. Podrás pedirle ayuda a Rohan y al tío Bumi

Volvieron a reír. Bolin tenía cara de querer llorar y Opal estaba consolándolo. Sin embargo el Maestro tierra tenía una idea de que hacer para emparejar las cosas.

Terminaron de comer y los pequeños propusieron una competencia contra el Avatar.

 **Taller personal**

Asami estaba llena de planos decidiendo cual otro podría construir y hacer que la compañía vuelva a lo de antes. Desde que volvió no hizo nada más que centrarse en trabajar y ayudar con lo que se podía.

Ella y Hiroshi tuvieron una larga discusión para poder hacer la paz. Estuvo de acuerdo en recibir ayuda de él pero aun así no se confiaba del todo.

Dividió su tiempo entre la empresa y su taller. Utilizando las piezas que todavía tenían a su disposición logro hacer milagros y construir aviones, y gracias a los planos a medio hacer de su padre tenía una referencia. Trabajo arduamente construyéndolos, quitando piezas, uniendo circuitos, cambiando comandos. Solo le quedaba probar su efectividad.

Su madre hablo con ella en varias ocasiones, pero le fue inútil persuadirla Asami tomo toda la responsabilidad de hacer que la empresa retomara lo que era antes.

El Alfa volvió a la universidad, todavía faltaba para que estuviera totalmente funcional, necesitaban hacer un negocio para salvar ambos. Aunque la credibilidad nadie se las podría devolver. Se maldijo así mismo. Las dos cosas que le había costado construir con los años, estaba a punto de perderlas. Y cobardemente dejo todo en los hombros de su hija.

La ingeniera le hizo prometer a Hiroshi que no se involucraría en ninguno de los negocios que tenía planeado para que los empresarios lograran hacer algún trato directamente con ella para ayudar a la compañía.

 **Isla Templo del Aire**

Korra y los chicos habían hecho una competencia de velocidad, en donde el Avatar gano fácilmente cuando utilizo sus poderes al máximo y eso le costó un regaño por parte de Tenzin.

Después de almorzar, volvió a entrenar otra vez utilizando todo su poder y descargarlo contra sus oponentes, sin embargo le pareció un poco aburrido por no practicar con reales combatientes.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Korra se encontraba en el patio con Rohan en sus brazos. Esperaba que Bolin volviera para poder jugar de una vez y derrotarlo. Llevaba un buen rato esperándolo, había dicho que volvería pronto y eso se resumía a 3 horas esperando el regreso de Maestro.

–¿Quién es él bebé más hermoso? –Miraba al pequeño y con su dedo le acariciaba la cara–. Tú lo eres, tú lo eres.

Iba caminando hasta llegar a las aguas que rodeaban la isla. Hablándole al pequeño y abrazándolo con fuerza. Si por ella fuera le daría un apretón en los hermosos cachetes del pequeño Rohan.

 **Cocina**

Decidió que era hora de encontrarse con la madre del pequeño, pero Korra al verlo tan tranquilo en sus brazos todavía se negaba a dárselo. Quería tenerlo consigo y sentir ese aroma de bebé que desprendía.

Era muy tierno incluso llego a dormirse cuando incontinentemente lo mecía entre sus morenos brazos. Le pareció tan angelical y se preguntó si así debió de haber sido Meelo antes de ser lo que es ahora.

Miro a Pema de espalda lavando la losa y se acercó un poco para que lograra escuchar lo que iba a decir.

–Estaba pensando que en cuanto esté más grande le enseñare a jugar todos los videojuegos que tengo. –expreso alegremente.

–Ni se te ocurra… suficiente tengo con los chicos que apenas logran apartarse de la consola que trajiste –respondió Pema todavía dándole la espalda.

–Vamos Pema… él también es mi hermanito así que le enseñare así como lo hice con los demás.

–Ya que es tu hermanito como dices, le cambiaras los pañales también –amenazo la Omega con una sonrisa y se giró en el momento exacto para ver a la Alfa.

El Avatar arrugo la cara, ella nunca lo había hecho y no sabía cómo hacerlo. _Sin duda será asqueroso_. Pensó para sí misma.

–No hagas esa expresión. Algún día tendrías hijos y vas a hacerlo –lo dijo en tono divertido.

–No lo pienso hacer… dejare que asa…

La continuación quedo en el aire mientras su mirada se ensombreció.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

–Creo que ya te he dicho todo Pema.

Había pedido consejo a las dos únicas mujeres que se encontraban en el templo y en las cuales confiaba. Pero las dos le habían dicho lo mismo. Que tenía que ser paciente.

–Korra… ya llegue –grito el Maestro tierra una vez que paso la puerta.

–Cállate o levantaras a Rohan –le regaño mientras se giraba para verle la cara.

–Ohh… si lo siento –bajo la voz–. Te traje una sorpresa y te aseguro que ahora si podre ganarle a tu equipo.

El Avatar lo miraba incrédula. Hasta que sus ojos se desviaron para enfocar a la persona que venía detrás de él.

En pocos segundos se le olvido completamente como respirar incluso sus piernas le estaban fallando. El sudor empezaba a presentarse primero por su sien y luego por su espalda una gota iba en caída libre. Sentía tantos nervios que no sabía que decir o cómo actuar.

–Korra… –susurro.

Solo vasto eso para que el corazón se le acelerara más de lo debido. Aparto la mirada y se enfocó en el pequeño para poder tranquilizarse. Trago pesadamente y volvió su vista a los ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba ver y ahora no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada.

La morena inconscientemente escuchaba el acelerado palpitar del corazón de la ingeniera, se encontraba igual o más avivado que el de ella. Iba a decir algo pero sentía que le iba a fallar su voz y a delatar las emociones que experimentaba con tan solo verla otra vez.

Por otra parte la ingeniera no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de la morena y verla otra vez hacia que su mente y corazón trabajaran juntos y le indicaban que debía abrazarla y besarla. Pudo escuchar muy bien el latir del corazón de la chica de ojos azules y supo que estaba tan emocionada como ella de volver a verse otra vez. Para ella, Korra se miraba tan tierna sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos y eso hacia crecer la alegría en su corazón.

Se puso a pensar en que si no hubiera sido por Bolin, no tendría el valor de ir a la isla a verla. A pesar de que esa misma tarde había terminado de probar y darle el visto bueno a los aviones.

–Pema, voy a ir a acostar a Rohan y Bolin luego te alcanzo –lo dijo secamente

–Déjame yo lo hare… –se ofreció la Omega porque sabía exactamente qué significaba que la de tez blanca estuviera ahí.

–No… tienes las manos mojada podría darle frio así que no te preocupes yo lo hare. –sin mostrar alguna emoción paso al lado de Asami y Bolin y se dirigió a la habitación donde dejaría al pequeño descansar.

–Bolin porque no agarras unos tazones para que pongas todo lo que trajiste y llévate algunos vasos.

–Si señora –el joven hizo exactamente todo lo que había dicho la mujer mayor y después salió de la cocina.

Por fin las dos Omegas se quedaron en la cocina.

–¿Cómo esta…

–Muy bien… o eso es lo que aparenta –interrumpió ella sabía todo acerca del asunto.

–Quiero disculparme por…

–No es conmigo Asami –en su mirada reflejaba un disgusto, Korra es otra hija para ella y verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada le molestaba.

–Claro que es contigo también… –expreso rápidamente–. Tú eres como una madre para ella y siempre nos apoyaste, a ambas.

–Coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica de tez albina–. Arréglalo… ella te ha esperado y merece una respuesta.

–Lo hare… gracias Pema otra vez por todo.

 **Sala Principal**

La ingeniera se fue directamente a la sala donde estaban los chicos. Le gustase a Korra o no ella tendría que aparecerse en la sala, después de todo Bolin había dicho que era su idea.

Un enorme televisor y una consola Wii con 4 controles y 4 volantes, estaban por encenderse para empezar la diversión con uno de los mejores juegos de carreras para niños. Una mesa en el centro, un sillón grande de frente a la pantalla y otros dos al lado.

Palomitas, gomitas, platanitos jalapeños, galletas con chispas de chocolate y bebidas gaseosas. Adornaban la mesa en grandes proporciones.

Los más pequeños ya degustaban todo lo que podían y los grandes bebían de sus refrescos. Esperando a la anfitriona.

–Korra choco las palmas de sus manos mientras se acercaba al grupo– muy bien señores es hora de empezar. Las reglas son sencillas jugaremos los profesionales primero para enseñarles y luego competiremos de manera individual en el gran Prix y luego por grupos. Esta vez jugaremos Mario Kart Wii.

Estaban posicionados de izquierda a derecha. Opal, Bolin, Ikki, Jinora, Korra y Meelo en sus piernas y por ultimo Asami.

La morena se acercó a la consola e introdujo el disco y el juego empezó volvió a tomar su lugar y agarro el primer control remoto, luego Jinora, Ikki y por ultimo Meelo. Lo introdujeron en los volantes. Korra acciono el comando para que fuera una carrera de gran Prix.

Explico cada uno de los botones para que supieran de antemano.

Meelo fue el primero en escoger a Mario, Korra a Luigi, Ikki a Daysi y Jinora Peach. El Avatar decidió que era mejor empezar en las pistas más fáciles que eran la copa champiñón aunque con mayor dificultad porque iban a competir en 150 cc.

Después de jugar la primera competencia Korra gano con un puntaje perfecto en las 4 pistas, seguida de Jinora, Meelo e Ikki.

–Bien ahora es su turno. Opal y Bolin contra Meelo e Ikki –señalo el Avatar mientras daba los controles para que iniciara otra carrera.

–De acuerdo pero no se rían si pierdo. ¿Entiendes Korra?

–Claro que me voy a reír, dijiste que eras bueno en todos los videojuegos.

Korra se estuvo riendo desde el comienzo de la carrera en las pistas de la copa flor porque el Maestro tierra estaba de 12vo en todas las ocasiones. Ikki les gano a todos, seguida de Meelo, Opal y por ultimo Bolin.

–Eres muy malo en esto –se carcajeo la morena otra vez.

–Hey apenas es la primera, quiero otra ronda –dijo ruborizándose por el disgusto que había pasado.

–Esta vez, equipo azul contra equipo rojo. Así que escoge te daré ventaja.

–Está bien me llevo a Jinora.

–De acuerdo yo escojo a Meelo. –Le envió una sonrisa maliciosa–. Comandante Meelo ganémosle sin piedad al Maestro tierra.

–Si señor –hizo un saludo militar.

Asami miraba atentamente todo lo que hacían los demás, aunque toda esta ocurrencia estaba muy divertida ella quería decirle algo a Korra pero no podía porque la morena no trataba de entablar conversación o algo. Dejaría que se divirtiera y luego tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Los aplausos y gritos para animar no se hicieron esperar. Para los demás en la isla era un completo relajo por parte de los jóvenes.

Escogieron todas las pistas de la copa hoja y empezaron otra vez a jugar. Después de terminar las 4 pistas. El equipo azul de Korra y Meelo le ganaron al equipo rojo de Bolin por poco porque Jinora estaba muy cerca de empatar los puntajes, pero el chico de ojos verdes no contribuía si solo estaba en los puestos 10 y 12.

–Está bien ahora escojamos otros. ¿Quién falta? –pregunto Korra.

–¿Asami porque no juegas? –pregunto Opal.

–Prefiero observar –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Asami Sato, la persona que construye Satomoviles, maneja todo tipo de autos terrestres, aeronaves, Mecas, inclusive barcos y no puede con un simple juego –Korra manifestó de forma retadora.

Todos se quedaron callados, no esperan eso, solo se limitaban a ver a la ingeniera con el ceño fruncido y a Korra que miraba atentamente la pantalla.

–Sabes que… acepto jugar. Es más voy a competir en equipos. Korra contra mí –reto.

–De acuerdo… escoges primero Sato –la morena empezaba a sentirse más molesta.

–Escojo a Ikki, es tu turno de escoger Redfield –había formulado muy bien sus probabilidades y estaba segura que ganaría.

–Escojo a Jinora.

De pronto todos notaron que el ambiente había cambiado completamente. Ya no parecía un juego amistoso, era más bien una competencia para saber quién ganaba la guerra.

Esta vez se dejaron de rodeos. Korra escogió las pistas más difíciles.

El equipo azul de Korra contra el equipo rojo de Asami. Los demás decidieron darles lugar en el sillón más grande para que los 4 competidores estuvieran más cómodos.

Korra, Ikki y Jinora escogieron a los mismos personajes y Asami escogió a Yoshi.

La ingeniera le estaba murmurando cosas a Ikki y el equipo azul solo se limitaba a esperar que empezarán las cosas. Gritos, quejas y palabras más fuertes por las mayores eran participe por ambos equipos, reflejando que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Dejando a un lado las formalidades para demostrar que ambas tenían deseos de ganar.

La primera pista la mina de Warior la gano fácilmente el equipo rojo utilizando más que todos los caparazones y bananas puestas estratégicamente por parte de Ikki seguida de quien lo había orquestado de antemano, Asami. A pesar de no haber jugado antes ese tipo de juego supo cómo manejar el volante. Ikki había quedado en primer lugar, seguida de Korra, luego Asami y por ultimo Jinora. Los puntajes se iban sumando para los 12 competidores y el equipo rojo iba adelante apenas.

En la segunda carrera que es el circuito de Mario 3 la gano el quipo azul. Korra supo muy bien cómo utilizar el atajo de la pista con la ayuda del champiñón amarillo. Jinora retuvo al equipo rojo con el pow y caparazones rojos para que Korra lograra llegar en primer lugar, ella de segundo y el quipo rojo de 3ro y 4to lugar. Otra vez los puntajes se sumaron y el equipo azul tomo la delantera.

Aplausos y gritos de ánimos daban los demás y cada vez se hacían más ruidosos.

Pista número 3, la autopista de la luna. Estaba muy reñido. Jinora quedo en primer lugar, Ikki de segundo, Asami de 3ro y Korra de 4to no pudo llegar más en las posiciones porque se estrelló dos veces con los coches bombas. Increíblemente esta vez los puntajes se habían empatado para ambos equipos.

Todo se decidía en la última pista. La senda arcoíris, la más difícil de todas. Un descuido y podrían caer directamente al espacio retrasándolos.

Empezaron. Korra tomo la delantera por saber el momento exacto para arrancar la moto golpeo uno de los cuadritos y salió a penas una banana. Iba seguida de Asami también golpeo un cuadrito y cogió un caparazón rojo y sin dudarlo lo lanzo. El Avatar fácilmente lo desvió con la banana.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes Sato? –pregunto arrogantemente.

–Todavía no has visto nada Redfield –respondió

Continuaron con la vuelta número dos. Korra todavía iba a la cabeza, seguida de Jinora luego Asami y por 6to lugar Ikki.

–Ahora Ikki –grito la de tez albina.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Ikki lanzo el rayo que había conseguido e hizo que los del equipo azul se volcaran, en ese preciso instante Korra iba saltando una rampa y cayó al vacío.

–Nooooo… –grito la morena con furia–. Rápido, rápido–. Apretaba los botones para regresar a la pista.

Asami lanzo una carcajada cuando noto lo desesperada que estaba el Avatar para volver a conducir, con su auto pasó de largo tomando la delantera. Luego venia Jinora, seguida de Ikki y por 8vo Korra. Pow, rayos, tintas no se hicieron esperar, caen como cascadas por ambos equipos.

Desde que inicio la carrera los gritos animando a los equipos seguían en aumento, incluso Pema y otros más del templo llegaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba y se entretuvieron por las cosas que según ellos eran infantiles aunque divertidas.

(Clic)

Tercera vuelta, Asami y Korra iban pegadas en el 1ro y 2do lugar. La pelea era muy reñida y en los primeros lugares no había tantas cosas buenas en los cuadritos para lanzarlo al contrario.

Llegaron a quedar juntas y en una de las vueltas Korra con la moto que conducía su personaje golpeo a Asami y esta se salió de la pista cayendo al vacío.

–Eso es trampa –vocifero enojada.

–Aquí no existen las reglas, Sato –se rio escandalosamente.

(Clic)

Korra consiguió la delantera, seguida de Ikki, después Jinora y 6to Asami.

Ultima vuelta, está la definía todo.

La competencia estaba reñida entre Korra, Asami y Jinora, Ikki estaba en 6to lugar por los constantes golpes del contrario. Rayos, estrellas, el trio de caparazones rojos, un caparazón azul, la bala y bombas. Fueron lanzadas sin cuartel por ambos equipos queriendo llegar en primer lugar.

El último cuarto de camino se iba acercando para los competidores. Korra iba en primer lugar, seguida de Asami, en 5to Jinora y 6to Ikki.

La de ojos verdes lanzo un caparazón rojo al Avatar y logro retenerla lo suficiente para tomar la delantera. Cada vez se acercaban más. Jinora incluso pasó a Korra gracias a una bala logro componerse para quedar en 4to lugar. Ikki seguía muy rezagada.

Después de unos segundos y gracias a un champiñón amarillo la de ojos azules logro maniobrar en las pistas e iba tan concentrada cuando logro pasar a Asami junto con Jinora que no noto el siguiente movimiento en el que la ingeniera había frenado repentinamente.

–Lánzalo, lánzalo que están donde queremos –grito con mucha energía la ingeniera mientras se levantaba del sillón.

–Noooooo Ikki noooooo –grito percatándose de lo que venía.

(Clic)

Un caparazón azul salió a toda velocidad por parte de la Maestra aire del equipo rojo acertando a Korra y Jinora haciéndolas caer al vacío cuando iban girando muy cerca del borde.

La de tez nívea apretó con fuerza el botón para acelerar y paso a ambas Maestras. Quedando en primer lugar. Para su gran suerte Ikki logro obtener una bala después de haber lanzado el caparazón azul y quedo en segundo lugar.

Korra y Jinora quedaron en 4to y 5to lugar respectivamente, sin embargo Warior que pertenece al equipo azul quedo en 3er lugar.

La escena resulto en cámara lenta para todos cuando los últimos puntajes por parte de los 12 competidores se iban sumando. Y sorpresivamente el equipo rojo gano por 5 puntos.

(Clic)

Todos estallaron en gritos de alegría y enojo. Korra y Jinora habían sido derrotada por Asami e Ikki. El Avatar cayó pesadamente en el sillón sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y Jinora trataba de consolarla. Mientras los demás celebraban con Asami entre gritos y saltos.

 _Justo en el orgullo._ Se dijo a sí misma la Maestra de los 4 elementos al ser derrotada en su propio jugo.

–Vamos Korra, es una buena perdedora y felicita a Asami –grito entusiasmado Bolin.

–Si anda… –secundo Opal.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, no podía creer que había sido derrotada. Se levantó del sillón y miro fijamente a la heredera.

–Felicidades Sato –expreso mientras estiraba su mano.

–Gracias Redfield –respondió estrechando su mano.

(Clic)

–Chicos continúen… tengo algo que hacer –sin más soltó el agarre y se fue de la sala.

Asami suspiro y fue detrás de ella. Los demás se quedaron para comer antes de continuar. Pema solo los miraba, sonriendo porque todos eran unos niños.

Decidió terminar de observar y hacer otras cosas que necesitaban su atención más que esos chiquillos.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto al percatarse que alguien venía detrás de ella.

–Tenemos que hablar…

–¿Tú crees? –Se giró para contemplar el rostro de la ingeniera.

Pudo ver a través de esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, una sombra de enojo contenido. Quería explicarle bien las cosas pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

–Lo siento tanto, quise venir antes pero la compañía necesitaba que estuviera ahí.

–También yo necesitaba que estuvieras aquí –respondió más molesta–. Entiendo que hayas estado ocupada sin embargo no podías enviar tan siquiera un mensaje. Solo uno.

–Korra yo…

–No lo vuelvas a hacer… yo… yo entiendo por lo que pasas.

–Lo dudo Korra –su semblante había cambiado por completo.

Es cierto no lo comprendo por eso te di tu espacio aunque creo que estas siendo injusta conmigo –soltó molesta–. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas darme la cara mujer?

A la ingeniera le habían dado en el punto exacto. Empezó a reflexionar en las palabras de la Alfa. Pero ni ella sabía, en el fondo tenía miedo de enfrentarla, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir sino jugaba bien las cartas. Y falsamente aposto por lo más obvio "su empresa" dejando a un lado a la mujer que la había apoyado.

Sintió una opresión en el corazón. Sin duda alguna ella le había dado directamente con un mazo al Avatar, la abandono para ocuparse de otras cosas. Y ahora la respuesta de la Maestra de los 4 elementos había sido un alfiler directamente al corazón.

Perdóname –apretó con fuerza su labio tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, le costaba contenerlas. Sabía lo errónea que había estado, orillándose al borde completamente.

–Arrrgg… olvídalo. –Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, ya no tenía caso seguir con esto.

Durante noches interminables reflexiono una y otra vez, ensayando que era lo que le iba a decir o como contrarrestar sus palabras. Aunque ya no tenía caso, la mirada de esa mujer la había doblegado otra vez.

¿Qué haces conmigo Asami?

–Yo… estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

La ingeniera noto el leve titubeo y cambio de voz de la morena. Pudo sentirlo, ella no mentía de verdad está feliz de verla al igual que ella. Acorto la distancia y situó su mano en el hombro de la morena.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la morena, su respiración se aceleró así como su corazón. Era lo que había deseado ese mes, tenerla cerca, poder escuchar su acelerado corazón de vez en cuando. Giro su cuerpo para toparse con la mujer de cabello negro.

Endrino y Sinope, volvieron a localizarse. La angustia y el enojo se disipo. Una mirada llena de ternura llego para ambas. La morena acorto la distancia y le dio un beso feroz a la ingeniera.

Al comienzo Asami sintió demasiado rudo el beso y un segundo después respondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Ambas sentían mucha agitación por el gran empeño que tenían conforme pasaban los minutos en el beso. Con sus brazos morenos estrecho fuertemente las delicadas caderas de la ingeniera acercándola más y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se separaron un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire que necesitaban con urgencia, aunque no tardaron tanto para otro beso. Las lenguas batallaban para tomar el Control. Tanteando, masajeando y golpeando la una con la otra.

Ambas estaban en un total frenesí de emociones sintiendo que si no saciaban la urgencia explotarían, se necesitaban más de lo que podrían aparentar. El Avatar bajo un poco más las manos encontrándose con una de las partes redondeadas de la ingeniera, sintiendo el desenfreno las apretó y escucho salir un pequeño jadeo de la boca de la mujer haciéndola sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba.

Mientras Asami se sentía desfallecer a ratos revolvía el cabello de la morena, así como también se aferraba más a la fuerte espalda con cada oleada de calor en su ser.

(Toser…)

Ahh las estamos esperando –Bolin se rascaba la mejilla tratando de no ver lo que sus dos amigas estaban haciendo aunque ciertamente fue imposible.

Creo… creo que… deberíamos volver –soltó el Avatar que estaba con las mejillas encendidas, el cabello revuelto y el corazón martillándole con fuerza. Estaba totalmente apenada.

Si… –lanzo una risilla con las mejillas enrojecidas, pensando en que a no ser por Bolin hubieran hecho algo indebido. Aunque ella tanto como su novia no habían podido resistir.

Korra la tomo de la mano y ambas caminaron hacia la sala para estar con el resto.

La ingeniera iba pensando en que la pelea no se alargó más que unas cuantas palabras. Conocía la actitud explosiva y muy reemplazante de su novia y ahora de pronto había cambiado la actitud hacia ella, sin duda sus poderes seguían funcionando muy bien contra la Alfa.

La tarde y noche había pasado entre risas y bromas. La feliz paraje se puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado ese mes sin verse. La morena iba a hacer un viaje al sur para ver a sus padres y sobre todo al festival glaciar de los espíritus, claro que también irían los Maestros aire para distraerse y tener unas buenas merecidas vacaciones, el consejo fue disuelto y ese mismo día habían anunciado a su primer presidente. Así que era un momento de libertad.

Korra estaba feliz, aunque ciertamente Tenzin tiene razón. Ella sabe Aire–Control a su estilo sin embargo el Maestro le dijo que le faltaba dominar el verdadero Aire–Control. Para su gran suerte ya no tendrían que ir a todos los templos aire (por ahora).

Por otra parte la de tez albina también haría un viaje al sur, gracias a los contactos que tenía su madre iba a ver al empresario llamado Varrick para presentar el proyecto que arduamente diseño. Sin duda el seria la salvación para regresar a la cima lo que era industrias futuro.

La señora Yasuko había hablado con él para arreglar algo y por petición del empresario, Asami tendría que ir a negociarlo directamente con él.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que en el sur, los espíritus estaban descontrolados.

Por ahora solo sería una despedida corta para el Avatar y la ingeniera por razones muy obvia para todos excepto para ellas. Asami tendría que ir representando a la industria y aunque iba sola, su madre superviso estrictamente que fuera así. Korra iba con sus amigos, esperando que cuando llegaran podría estar junto a su novia para el festival.

 **Tribu Agua del Sur**

Después de un largo viaje, Korra, Opal, Bolin y la familia de Tenzin fueron recibidos por Kya, Gran-Gran y los padres del Avatar.

La ingeniera y el Avatar se encontraron en el puerto, para suerte de las dos ahora sus padres no estarían para verlas durante toda su estancia.

–Vamos a saludar a mis padres –dicho esto, tomo la mano de la ingeniera y literalmente la arrastro para saludar a sus progenitores.

–De acuerdo…

–Cariño que bueno que estés aquí –el hombre moreno abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña.

–También me alegra verte papá –respondió al abrazo y luego fue hasta donde su mamá.

–Mi pequeña, me alegra tanto que estés aquí –Senna abrazo y beso la mejilla de la morena.

–Asami… ven aquí, no seas tímida. Nosotros nos alegramos que hayas decidido venir –Tonraq se acercó a ella y le abrazo con mucha euforia.

–Gracias señor –dijo sonrojada.

 _Korra es igual que él._

–Mírate… creo que necesitas descansar un poco. –señalo la mujer mayor al notar un poco de cansancio en la cara de la tez pálida.

 _Espero lograrlo._

–Gracias señora. Le aseguro que lo hare –respondió.

–¡Wow! ¡Miren a todas esas personas que nos vinieron a saludar! –el Maestro tierra se veía muy entusiasmado.

–Ehhh. No. Vinieron a saludarlos a ellos –la morena señalo a la otra embarcación que venia del norte.

–El gran jefe de la tribu del norte, viene a saludarnos con presentes. ¡Hurra! –el hombre mayor no podía estar más sarcástico con el comentario.

–Solo relájate Tonraq… se irán pronto –señalo la su esposa Omega para calmarlo.

–¡Wow! Que lindas chicas –señalo el Maestro Tierra

–Son mis primos e hijos del jefe

–¡Hey! –dijo Opal dándole un codazo.

–Ahh… si son lindas… pero no tanto como tu cariño –trato de enmendar su error mientras reía nerviosamente.

Después de saludar, se vio una increíble tensión entre ambos hermanos. Todos estaban expectantes por el cambio repentino de actitud, incluso Asami lo noto.

Momentáneamente el grupo se separó. Asami iba a hablar con el empresario, llevándose a Opal y a Bolin con ella. Mientras que Korra se fue con la familia de Tenzin y la suya al palacio.

Iba pasando por el festival y Unalaq empezó a hablar sobre la falta de conexión por parte de los sureños con los espíritus. Tonraq alego que las tradiciones cambian y su hermano contraataco con los ataques de los espíritus. Hasta ese entonces el Avatar se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Incluso su tío se ofreció a instruirla espiritualmente y Korra estaba empezando a considerarlo. Sin embargo Tonraq no lo iba a dejar alegando que el Maestro aire iba a darle todo el entrenamiento que necesitaba.

 **En Otro Lugar**

Asami, Opal y Bolin, llegaron a enorme barco propiedad de Varrick. Debían negociar con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

La ingeniera le indico a ambos que eran sus asistentes y que debían acompañarla sin decir nada. Cuando entraron las dos mujeres se percataron de las excentricidades del hombre sin decir una palabra, hasta que a Bolin se le ocurrió hablar al respecto.

 _Hay no…_ De pronto sintió como todo se venía abajo. Sin duda la inoportuna respuesta del Maestro hizo que Varrick se diera cuenta de la realidad y término por despedir a alguien. El originario de la tribu agua del sur, elogio a la ingeniera por (según él) traer a un tiburón-tigre con ella a hacer negocios.

Rápidamente les ofreció asientos al trio y en ese momento Asami quería hablar de negocios, aunque fue escuchada momentáneamente el ofreció mostrarle su nueva aventura. Rápidamente mostro su faceta de productor, haciendo énfasis en realizar una nueva película que impresionaría a todos. Bolin empezó a babear por Ginger la actriz que contrato Varrick aunque poco le duro porque su novia se encontraba cerca de él, para reprenderle.

Sin dudar Varrick hizo una competencia de miradas con Asami, quien no se dejó doblegar por él. Y gratamente obtuvo un trato que el hombre millonario.

Todos se retiraron y Asami agradeció enormemente la ayuda de sus amigos.

 **Palacio**

Un festín se hizo en honor al jefe Unalaq, varias personas reconocidas fueron especialmente invitadas para asistir.

Senna, Tonraq, Korra, Unalaq, Desna y Eska estaban sentados en la mesa principal. En otra mesa estaba Asami, Bolin y Opal sentados junto con Varrick y Zhu Li. En otra de las mesas estaba toda la familia del anterior Avatar Aang.

Y en una de las mesas más alejadas estaba una mujer de cabello negro con otros 3 hombres observando con mucho interés al Avatar y a su equipo.

–¿Así que es ella? –Pregunto la Maestra–

–Si…

–También esta esa chica que capturamos –comento uno de los hombres.

–¿Hicieron qué?

–Estaba husmeando en donde se encontraban las pistas. Así que los encerramos pero pareció que no logramos detenerla.

–Es tan fuerte como lo dice su expediente. –señalo el originario del Reino Tierra.

–¿Entonces qué haremos? Además, ¿tenemos que usar eso? –señalo un frasco que tenía en la mano.

–Lo que dijo nuestro Maestro… vigilarlos, a todos. –la mujer de ojos purpura sabía cuál era la misión y no podía fallar–. Si tenemos que usarlo si queremos pasar desapercibidos.

El cuarteto siguió inspeccionando al grupo en silencio. Queriendo obtener más información de la que ya poseían.

La ingeniera que estaba contemplando a la lejanía a su novia, de pronto se sintió observada. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Instintivamente buscaba el origen de la persona que la estaba indagando sin su consentimiento. Miro un poco por encima de su hombro encontrándose con 4 personas en las mesas más alejadas, sin duda todos sus sentidos le gritaban que eran ellos los que la examinaban.

Continuo viendo a su novia mientras se concentraba en las 4 personas, queriendo reconocer el olor de ellos y compararlos con algunas otras personas que tal vez conocía. Sin duda el olor no lo reconocía pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía escudriñada.

La reunión trascurría con normalidad hasta que los hermanos siguieron discutiendo del futuro del Avatar para ver quien le enseñaba. También en esa misma discusión el Avatar se dio cuenta que su propio padre y mentor que la habían encerrado en el complejo.

Después de ajetreo de la fiesta que no fue precisamente la mejor de todas. Los chicos se dieron la tarea de divertirse ellos mismo en el festival.

 **Festival Glaciar De Los Espíritus**

Korra y Asami iban tomadas de la mano seguidas de Opal y Bolin. La Maestra de los 4 elementos y el Maestro tierra empezaron a engullir todo lo que pudieron a la vista de sus parejas que solo reían por lo competitivos que se estaban poniendo.

El grupo se separó para buscar atracciones para divertirse.

La noche era un poco helada, los colores eran vistosos y las personas de diferentes etnias estaban en ese festival. Máscaras, peces, artesanías variadas, abanicos era exhibidos para el deleite de las personas.

La ingeniera y el Avatar iban tomadas de las manos distinguiendo todo a su paso. Las risas de los niños, el sonido de los juegos, a veces escuchaban a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales.

Después de comer algodón de azúcar y palomitas, se detuvieron en un juego que consistía básicamente en la imagen del Avatar Aang y tienen que elevar el lémur hasta la cima con un chorro de agua directamente a la boca.

Las mujeres estaban concentradas en ganar para obtener un peluche de un bisonte volador. Cargaron las pistolas e iniciaron la ardua tarea para llevar la boca de agua hasta que llegara a la campanilla.

–Korra…

–¿Sí?

–Tú… ¿conoces a todos los que estaban presentes? –la ingeniera quería indagar acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo hace poco.

–Bueno no, es decir, supongo que son invitados de mi papá y de mi tío

–Entiendo –todavía no sabía si contarle lo que le pasaba o solo dejarlo ahí.

–¿Te preocupa algo? –dejo el juego para prestarle atención a la chica.

Ehh… no… claro que no –mintió.

–¿Segura? –dejo atrás el juego para acercarse a ella para comprender que era lo que le pasaba. La miraba directamente.

–Si claro… no te preocupes por nada. –soltó la pistola. Esos ojos profundos podían hacerle caer en un abismo, la chispa que ellos irradian podían convencerla, aunque esta vez no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, entonces se acercó para darle un rápido beso en los labios que dejo atontada al ser más poderoso de todos.

La de tez blanca sonrió, a veces simplemente no podía creer lo fácil que era quitarle la armadura a la morena y muchas veces cuestiono si era por ser Omega o porque ambas tenían un sentimiento mutuo.

–Unalaq quiere entrenarme, dice que puede enseñarme sobre los espíritus y mi conexión con ellos

–Eso suena genial. ¿Qué piensa Tenzin sobre eso?

–Tenzin piensa que soy su prisionera. Uno de sus hijos. Nunca dejare de entrenar. –Tomo aire y continúo–. Es decir escuchaste lo que dijo Unalaq los espíritus están en desbalance y es el trabajo del Avatar arreglarlo y mi papá no quiere que piense en que el me enseñe. ¿Bueno? –quería la opinión de alguien más.

–Bueno. ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

–¿Qué piensas que debo hacer?

–Nadie dijo que ser el Avatar es fácil, lo se… soy la novia del Avatar –le dio un giño–.

–Muy graciosa –dijo y sus cachetes estaban de un color rojizo.

–Y Tenzin pueda ser que no seas su hija pero él te quiere así, por eso él quiere enseñarte todo acerca del Aire–Control aunque también tu tío puede enseñarte otro tipo de arte que puedes utilizar contra los espíritus. Tal parece que ambos quieren enseñarte y eso es bueno. Y considera que tal vez tu papá tiene sus razones para protegerte y si ese es el caso lo más viable es que hables con él al respecto antes de tomar una decisión apresurada.

Proceso cada palabra dicha por la ingeniera y llego a la conclusión de que ella tenía razón. Así que a primera hora hablaría con su papá para saber porque es que no quiere que reciba la ayuda de su tío. Aunque también pensaba en que no necesitaba el permiso de él, después de todo ya había hecho mucho con encerrarla. La mente del Avatar estaba en un completo dilema.

Después de esa pequeña platica, decidieron ir a otro juego, ya habían perdido ambas así que probarían suerte en otro.

Hallaron uno que se hace llamar, martillo de fuerza. Su tamaño: 3' x 5' x 11' altura. A la chica más competitiva le pareció interesante además del premio que estaba más que bueno la cuestión era hacer bien el juego.

–Acérquense… el hombre Alfa o mujer Alfa más fuerte pueden participar para ganar esto –el hombre señalo un cartel donde habían 3 dibujos de animales de peluches que se iban a ganar–. El reto es muy fácil, solo tiene que tomar el martillo y darle al blanco el cual accionara un contrapeso que subirá hasta la campana. Los que logren sonar la campana ganarán este hermoso premio. El valor del juego es de 80 yuanes. –gritaba a todo pulmón.

–¿Qué? Es algo caro –grito el Avatar.

–No sea tacaña –le dijo el hombre con las cejas que formaban una sola línea.

–No lo soy. –Grito–. Es solo que me parece muy caro.

–Está bien, ¿sabe qué? Porque no viene alguien a hacerle una demostración gratis –el hombre miraba expectante a la multitud para ver quien se atrevía.

–Yo lo hare –expreso un hombre que aparentaba ser un Maestro tierra.

–De acuerdo fortachón, tienes un intento para hacer golpear el blanco con ese martillo y si la campanilla suena usted se llevara de regalo esos peluches –menciono señalando el estante donde estaban varios.

El hombre se acercó al martillo y lo empuño con ambas manos. Se escuchaba un rugido proveniente de él, sus venas empezaban a remarcar su frente y cuello con solo tratar de levantar el pesado mazo.

La cara del dueño era de total regocijo, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Así que trato de animarlo un poco.

–Vamos levántelo y golpee de una vez. Ahh y por cierto puede usar su lado Alfa si no tiene tanta fuerza para levantarlo.

Ni corto ni perezoso el hombre se convirtió rápidamente en licántropo para tratar de levantar el pesado destajor e incluso con eso se le hizo difícil.

–Será mejor que se retiren un poco sino quieren que este hombre deje caer en alguno de sus pies el pesado objeto.

Todos se hicieron hacia atrás para darle espacio y estaban con la boca abierta por el empeño que realizaba el hombre con solo tratar de levantarlo.

Al fin logro levantarlo y la inercia hizo lo demás. El martillo cayo hacia atrás llevándose consigo al hombre haciéndolo caer de espalda en la nieve. La mayoría se estaba riendo por lo que vieron, creyendo que era pura farsa de ambos. El incognito se levantó enojado y dejo ahí el martillo para irse.

–Bien como ya observaron todos, no fue tan fácil así que ¿quién será el siguiente? –una sonrisa arrogante era lanzada sin piedad al público–. Es más, reto a esa bajita para que lo haga. –el hombre señalo a la morena.

Voltearon a la ver al Avatar quien estaba completamente colorada por el enojo. Nadie la retaba y pero aun, nadie la llamaba bajita a pesar de saber que era la más baja de sus amigos.

–Cariño, creo que no deberías caer en esa provocación –señalo la ingiera mientras sostenía del brazo a su novia.

–Asami…

–¿Si?

–¿Quieres esos peluches?

 _Hay no… ¿vas a caer en la provocación de ese hombre verdad?_

–Bueno… si –atino a decir.

–Está bien, serán tuyos –le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después acercarse al hombre–. Aquí tienes –le pago.

Se acercó al martillo que volvieron a poner en la plancha de metal en el suelo. El hombre relativamente lo agarro otra vez y lo coloco en su lugar como sino pesaba nada, pero ella había visto el esfuerzo del Maestro en tratar de levantarlo así que no entendía cuál era la diferencia de ambos.

Planto sus pies en la nieve para sostenerse con fuerza, tomo el mango con ambas manos y empezó a hacer el apretón que le ayudaría a levantarlo. Con cada puja le costaba mantenerse estable en la nieve, la vena de su frente resaltaba con cada empuje, no podía levantarlo y no sabía porque.

Intento otra vez, no se iba a rendir, los peluches eran para Asami y si no lo lograba se quedaría como una completa idiota y debilucha en frente de su novia y las personas que estaban ahí.

Apretó con fuerza la quijada y salió a flote su poder Alfa, todo su aspecto físico había cambiado, pensando que así lograría hacer su parte. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas empezaban a cansarse.

Hazlo… ella te está viendo.

Se fijó completamente bien en el suelo, gruño como un animal para "darse fuerza" e hizo el último empuje y logro levantar el martillo.

 _Liviano…_

Esta vez no caería en la trampa puesta por ese hombre, logro afirmar el equilibrio entre su cuerpo y el martillo, giro para enfrentarse al blanco frente a ella y lo dejo caer con potencia.

La campanilla sonó con vigor. La multitud estallo en alaridos y gritos de victoria por ver a la bajita lograr ganar.

El Avatar reía victoriosa, con la cara sudada y con el corazón errático y pulmones pidiendo un poco de oxígeno.

–Gane –dijo apenas audible tratando de componer su respiración–. Ahora… dame esos peluches.

No lo podía creer. Esa chica le había ganado en el juego que el mismo había inventado. La trampa era sencilla esa placa estaba magnetizada con el martillo y ambos impedían que fueran removidos y las personas que lograban separarlos por la fuerza que ejercían eran enviados directamente al suelo cayendo de espaldas. Todos los que habían participado perdían en el acto. Al parecer a excepción de ella. Lo hacía sentir furioso y se reflejó en sus ojos color ígneo.

Ella también lo miro con esos ojos color bermejo. No iba a dejar que intentara hacerle algo.

–Estas seguro que quieres enfrentarme –le dijo con rabia la morena.

–Tranquila… no caigas en esas provocación –una voz dulce le hablaba desde su posición y el Avatar la escucho claramente.

–Tsk… aquí están –le entrego los peluches.

–Gracias… fue un placer –una sonrisa santurrona se posó en sus labios. Por haberle ganado al hombre tramposo.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron del hombre que hablaba entre dientes, diciendo una que otra maldición.

–¿Cómo ganaste? –repunto curiosa la ingeniera.

–Bueno al principio no entendí como es que él había logrado levantarlo cuando el otro hombre no pudo. Y llegue a un punto que logre levantarlo y estaba muy liviano aunque si te digo casi sentía que me caía de espalda.

–Entiendo lo que dices… supongo que utilizo un truco barato de magnetismo. Así que con la misma fuerza impulsada hacia arriba, hacía que cayera con la inercia.

–No entiendo

–Bueno corazón, todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar. Básicamente así le pasaba a los que lo intentaban. Por cierto, gracias están muy lindos.

–De nada… me alegro que te gustara porque me costó mucho ganarlos –rio.

–Creo que te mereces una recompensa –utilizo su tono sensual mientras se detenía.

La chica de piel tostada se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. _¿Una recompensa? Eso suena excelente._

–La acepto –respondió posicionándose en frente de la ingeniera.

Ella mostro sus blancos dientes, feliz por el regalo y también por la cara color tomate de su acompañante. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla su mirada se desvió a otro lado y fue ahí cuando sintió un estremecimiento completo en el cuerpo. Por un lapso de tiempo sintió que no podía moverse, su boca estaba seca y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Sintió una aceleración brusca del pulso. Quería decir algo pero las palabras morían rápidamente cuando su mandíbula se tensó, casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes rechinar cuando estaban ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal.

Enfoco su mirar verdoso para acertar con quien la había paralizado hasta que a la lejanía vio 4 pares de círculos con su propio destello de luz, se encontraban en la oscuridad, avistando su ser, queriendo saber todo de ella.

Sintió un temor indescriptible, su mente recordó cuando estaba muy pequeña totalmente indefensa.

 _Asami…_ escuchaba a la distancia, reconocía la voz pero no podía responderle.

 _Asami_ … otra vez la misma frecuencia.

ASAMI –grito Korra por 8va vez mientras sostenía la cabeza de la ingeniera entre sus manos–. Mírame, trata de concentrarte en mí–. Trataba de hacerle entrar en razón pero no podía conseguirlo.

En un acto desesperado por parte de la chica de piel bronceada, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de la ingeniera y le dio un beso completamente rústico. La única reacción que tuvo la mujer de ojos verdes fue separarse rápidamente para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer en la nieve, tratando de controlar su taquicardia así como los mareos, se ladeo hacia adelante sosteniendo su peso con sus manos puestas en las piernas, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

El Avatar se hinco, viendo cabeza baja a la chica, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba. Descanso en los hombros muy bien cubiertos de la ingeniera sus manos para darle apoyo.

–Oye… ¿estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

No hubo respuesta. La abrazo, no sabía que más hacer.

Se sintió protegida, Asami, sentía que estaba resguardada completamente. Se abrazó a su novia, ella podía aliviar lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo.

–Yo te protegeré Asami eso no lo dudes. Así que dime ¿qué quieres que haga para que estés bien otra vez?

–Abrásame por favor, tengo… tengo… yo tengo… –otra vez las palabras no salían.

–Lo hare cariño, siempre que quieras. –en su hombro sentía el calor de la respiración de la ingeniera, escucho su corazón y ambos estaban completamente relajado–. Sabes, me asustaste mucho, estando ahí de pie, ya no hablaste más y estabas completamente rígida y pálida. Te llame varias veces pero no respondías. ¿Me dirás que paso?

–Yo… no sé cómo… como explicarlo. –el mareo empezaba a desvanecerse así como la necesidad de conseguir aire a toda costa.

–Está bien, no tienes que esforzarte. Te dio un ataque de pánico. Tal vez no hice bien al intentar de que reaccionaras, aunque funciono –señalo estando muy segura de que eso había sido, lo que no sabía que era lo que lo había causado.

La ayudo a levantarse del suelo, tomo los peluches, el bolso y la llevo a otro lugar. Tal vez el frio, o estaba muy nerviosa, incluso el trabajo le estaba haciendo estragos, no sabía que era lo que lo había causado, pero no se quedarían ahí para que le diera otro ataque.

–No es tan ruda como decías –expreso la mujer de cabello negro.

–Si es así contigo… como será cuando todos entremos en acción –cuestiono uno de sus acompañantes.

–Eso fue divertido…

–Ya lo creo… ahora continuemos en lo que estábamos

La mujer y los 3 hombres se separaron tras las sombras para seguir al equipo, entre otros individuos. Su misión no concluiría hasta que obtuvieran la información de todas las personas.

Después de comprar algunas bebidas, subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Ambas se sentaron en el mismo asiento, con una luz que brillaba en la cabina. Se acercaron para entrar en calor. Abrazadas el tiempo se detuvo, la ingeniera reposo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. Sus miradas se dirigían hacia la ventara para contemplar todo a su alrededor.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –el Avatar seguía preocupada por la chica de cabello negro. Todavía no le había dicho que había pasado pero no quería presionarla.

–Si ya… y todo gracias a ti –expreso estrechando más a la morena.

–Asami… sabes que te apoyaría en todo y si alguna vez me pasara eso a mí, espero que estés ahí para calmar mi ansiedad.

–Ahí estaré amor mío –se incorporó un poco y tomo el mentón de la ojos azules y lo giro lentamente para mirarse.

–Supongo que esta es mi recompensa –sonrió.

Verdoso y azulado se enfocaron en una mirada intensa para darse todo el apoyo posible. Sus labios lentamente se acercaron para probar el néctar de cada una. El leve rose de labios incitaba a los dos cuerpos a querer descubrirse aún más de lo permitido. Cada experimentaba sensaciones intensas.

Asami tomo con ambas manos la cara de la morena para acercarla aún más a ella mientras que Korra con su mano derecha iba llegando hasta la cadera de la tez albina.

El Avatar se aventuró más desabrochando el abrigo que mantenía caliente el cuerpo de la chica de cabello atezado, logro quitarlo todo los botones metió sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros y deslizarlo.

–Aquí no… –corto el beso y la detuvo poniéndose otra vez el abrigo.

–¿Qué propones? –le sostuvo la mirada.

Sonrió queriendo hacer una travesura, se acercó más y beso la clavícula de la ingeniera hasta llegar a su cuello el cual también besaba. Llenándose de los olor que desprendía la heredera. Ese olor a vainilla muy característico de la mujer, empezaban a hacerle estragos a sus sentidos.

La ingeniera se estremeció por el contacto de los labios de la morena en la piel del cuello. Por un momento se le olvido donde estaban y ladeo un poco el cuello para darle más disposición al Avatar de seguir en lo suyo.

Cada beso seducía a los cuerpos a completar la tarea. La fogosidad se alojaba en la ingle de cada una. Si seguían a ese ritmo pronto haría lo impensado en esa misma cabina.

(Clic)

Escucharon ambas y se separaron rápidamente. El paseo había terminado y el operador de la rueda había abierto la puerta. Korra tomo las cosas que traían y Asami se acomodaba otra vez en abrigo. Bajaron e iban caminando a las tiendas en donde dormiría la morena.

–Por los espíritus… ¡otra vez! –exclamo.

–Supongo que lo dejaremos para después… ahora tengo que irme –la de tez pálida se escuchaba desilusionada.

–No te vayas todavía –rogo la morena.

–Korra sabes que debo de irme además notarían mi ausencia y le dirían a mi madre –respondió.

–¿Podrías hacer una excepción por mí? –trato de persuadirla.

Ella también se quería quedar después de todo ahora no tendrían interrupción de ningún tipo.

–Voy a llamar pero más te vale que sea solo por esta vez –declaro.

–Lo sé, lo sé, conozco a mi suegra

La ingeniera hizo una rápida llamada para avisar que no llegaría y también para pedir amablemente que no le dijeran a su madre de la ausencia. Tanto ella como Korra sabían que la señora Yasu no dejaría que ambas estuvieran tan noche juntas o aun peor compartieran una cama.

Siguieron caminando hasta toparse con las habitaciones de la tribu, la mayoría ya estaba descansando en sus respectivas tiendas. Aun había algo que detenía a ambas y era Naga. El Avatar y Naga siempre dormían juntas aunque esta vez su dueña no quería que estuviera presente. Con mucho esfuerzo el Avatar logro que el inmenso animal durmiera afuera solo por esta vez la habitación estaba iluminada lo suficiente.

–Por fin nosotras solas –dijo en tono travieso el Avatar cuando se acercaba a su novia.

–¿Ella no entrara aquí o sí?

–No lo creo…

La morena se detuvo para contemplar las acciones de la ingeniera. Ella se quitaba el abrigo, sus ojos azules enfocaban cada movimiento de la chica que estaba de espalda, la gabardina caía lentamente por sus brazos y cuando fue lanzado a un lado. La siguiente prenda en salir volando fue su otro abrigo, cosa que le causo gracia al Avatar ya que su novia no estaba acostumbrada al terrible frio del polo sur. El fajón fue quitado y después desabrocho los 3 botones quedando solamente con una camisa de color rojo tipo licra que resaltaba las bien proporcionadas formas de la ingeniera. Continúo con las botas.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –el Avatar avanzo hasta recargar su cuerpo con el de la heredera.

–Y yo pensando que solo te quedarías a verme como me desvisto –bromeo.

Bajo lentamente el zíper de la falda negra de la ingeniera y tomo el borde de la falda para deslizarla y que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Se agacho para sujetar la orilla de la media en la pierna derecha y empezó su lento descenso acariciando la piel descubierta.

La ingeniera comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en donde la tersa piel de las manos del Avatar la acariciaban, torturándola, haciéndole desear más.

Una vez que quito ambas medias sus manos recorrieron la parte interna de las piernas nívea de la ingeniera llegando a la lencería coqueta de color rojo que cubría el trasero de la mujer. Sus manos acoplaron las redondas formas para darles un ligero apretón. La morena sonrió, cada caricia lograba un suspiro por parte de la persona que la recibía. A excepción de cuando llego a los glúteos esos dieron como respuesta un gemido.

La respiración de la morena empezaba a ser pesada, quería llegar al plato principal pero primero debía ser cautelosa con lo que deseaba es la primera vez para ambas y debía ser lento para tratar de no herirla. Aunque surgía el hecho de que estaba perdiendo los estribos, el corazón de la ingeniera a toda velocidad no la estaban ayudando y tampoco el suyo. Cada olor y sonido era registrado en su mente diciéndole que debía dejarse llevar por las hormonas alborotadas.

Con los dedos morenos sujeto el límite de la camisa roja y la levanto pasando por la piel de la espalda y estomago hasta que estuvo fuera, la piel albina vibro por el clima helado y esto no pasó desapercibido por la otra chica. Planto varias caricias en el hombro descubierto y con sus manos que sujetaban la cintura recorrió todo ese camino estacionándose en los pechos de la ingeniera. Giro para encontrarse con ella frente a frente.

Azul y verde preludiaron lo que venía a continuación. Un beso fogoso y un estrecho abrazo dieron rienda suelta a la lujuria de ambas mujeres. Con sus manos en los costados de la ingeniera la dirigió hasta la cama que compartirían esa noche.

Las pantorrillas de la ingeniera golpearon el filo de la cama y se dejó caer, se deslizo hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente en la cama.

Examinando todo el cuerpo nevado de la mujer apenas cubierto por una fina lencería que resguardaba celosamente el vientre y los pechos. Con eso en su mente basto un leve parpadeo para que los ojos del Avatar cambiaran a un color escarlata intenso.

Su apetito sexual aumento considerablemente. Quito la piel que abrazaba su cintura y la dejo caer a un lado, continuo con sus botas de piel desasiéndose rápidamente de ellas. Se acercó, asechando a su presa quedando a un costado de su cuerpo, con una rodilla en medio de las piernas níveas. Apresurando el encuentro las manos de la ingeniera la cercaron para otro beso. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su peso mientras que con la otra acariciaba la pierna izquierda de la ingeniera.

El rose de los labios cesaron, para continuar en la línea de la mandíbula seguida del cuello, cada beso dejado por los labios de la morena encendía la llama del deseo de la ingeniera, enviándoles varios mensajes sensitivos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, suspiraba y mordía su labio, el cosquilleo en su vientre se iba acrecentando con cada palpar de labios y manos de su novia, esta siguió con el hombro mordisqueándolo dejando leves marcas y la reacción de esto fue soltar un gemido callado por parte de la tez pálida cuando la mano morena tanteaba su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior.

–Camisa –dijo con un hilo de voz la ingeniera.

Korra sonrió, sin duda ya tenía casi desnuda a la tez nívea y ella apenas. Levanto sus brazos para que a continuación ella le quitara la camisa dejando en top negro a la morena. No iba a esperar otro movimiento de la mujer. Ataco sin piedad el cuello de la mujer dejando otra vez marcas muy notorias.

Dejando un camino de besos llegando a sus pechos, con su mano derecha logro soltar lo único que aprisionaba esas formas redondas cuando sintió otro estremecimiento por parte de la ingeniera.

Se robó un momento para apreciar las representaciones esféricas de color níveo se aproximó lentamente y beso el seno derecho, succionando la piel para después mordisquearla, recorrió su lengua en el pezón rígido de la mujer logrando un gemido por parte de ella. Se allego al otro pezón para darle roces con su boca término de darle mimos a ambos pechos para prolongar su recorrido un poco más debajo de su ombligo. Un rastro ardiente dejo a su paso con leves mordiscos dejando en claro que la piel lechosa es suya.

Hipnotizada por las leves contracciones de su acompañante, su respiración se agito y sus ojos se encendieron completamente dilatados, así como también su corazón acelerado eran testigos que ya su ingle había hecho exteriorizar una excitación profunda dando como resultado su anatomía Alfa.

Acomodándose en medio de las piernas de la mujer, lentamente fue deslizando por las largas piernas, las pantaletas de su novia hasta dejarlas a un lado. El paraíso estaba enfrente de ella, sonrió con malicia, pensando en que debía torturarla primero.

Beso el abdomen, un beso, otro y otro. Se desvió hasta la cara interna de la pierna nívea para besarla antes de llegar a la tierra prometida.

La ingeniera sentía impaciencia por la morena que la estaba torturando de manera deliciosa cada vez que mordía su muslo. Trataba de controlar su respiración con cada caricia, con cada mordida. De un momento a otro.

Un gimoteo hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y un color ambarino se hizo presente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. La lengua de la morena había tocado de lleno el centro de placer. Soltó de manera descontrolada gemidos cada vez que ese musculo se abría paso por los pliegues de su vagina. Arqueaba su espalda y buscaba donde aferrarse con cada cosquillear que le propiciaban.

Mientras tanto ahí abajo. Korra hurgaba con mucha maestría el interior de la chica utilizando el órgano móvil que se encuentra en su cavidad bucal degustando los sabores ofrecidos por la agitación creciente de la mujer que tenía a su merced. La articulación de notas cargadas de deseo por parte de la tez nívea y los ligeros agarres en su cabello hacia que aumentaran la intensidad de la succión que empleaba así como el paladeo de los pliegues color rosa, a ratos mordía, a ratos saboreaba y a ratos absorbía el manjar de dioses.

Los leves gemidos se fueron convirtiendo en gritos llenos de placer. Cada vez que su lengua tocaba la protuberancia o el centro de placer le arrancaban un grito excitado de su chica. El clima afuera estaba bajo cero a excepción de esa habitación la temperatura había aumentado en cuestiones de minutos.

Korra… –soltó como pudo cada vez que su lengua jugueteaba en el punto exacto.

Soporto con su mano el vientre de la mujer para mantenerla estable y continuar con su labor. La ingeniera subió una de sus piernas al hombro de la morena, con sus ojos cerrados trataba de controlar la respiración enloquecida con cada oleada de placer recibido. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo cada vez que su estómago se contraía, en cualquier momento explotaría, con una mano temblorosa agarro con fuerza el pelo de la morena acercándola lo más que podía.

Siguió estimulando la cavidad de la ingeniera, podía sentir la euforia cada vez que ese olor y sabor eran percibidos con mucho goce. Podía sentir en sus entrañas que la mujer estaba cerca del tan ansiado orgasmo.

Estoy… estoy… por los espíritus –fue lo último que dijo la ingeniera.

La mujer pálida contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo y después soltó una exclamación de pasión cuando su vientre se contrajo y luego se extendió sin reserva. La morena se separó un poco para ver los espasmos que recorrían con violencia el cuerpo de la tez nívea y sintió en su cuerpo un aura totalmente diferente a la de antes, no entendía que era pero no podía saberlo porque rápidamente se fue.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y sonrió, la culminación había sido toda una experiencia pero algo la incomodaba así que hasta que lograra recuperar el aliento no abriría los ojos.

La morena se relamía los labios, sin duda había sido muy intenso. Se hinco y cuando sus miradas se buscaron sin esperar más volvió a atacar los labios de la chica, no se permitiría un descanso todavía. La heredera se abrazó a su novia y podía sentir su propio sabor en los labios hinchados de la morena, la llamarada y el tsunami dentro de ambas estaba empezando a elevarse otra vez.

Mientras el Avatar acariciaba el cabello alborotado de la ingeniera y besaba con ímpetu, por su otra parte la de tez blanca estaba desabrochando el seguro del pantalón azulón, lo bajo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto el bóxer negro que cubría la fisiología muy remarcada perteneciente a un Alfa.

Un poco temerosa de lo que haría aunque dispuesta a descubrí todo lo relacionado. Bajo el guardián de color negro para atinar con lo que buscaba. Su mano delicada sostuvo el aparato reproductor Alfa y le dio una caricia gentil.

El Avatar soltó un largo suspiro sin duda era diferente dar y después recibir y aunque ninguna de las dos tenía alguna experiencia previa, el trabajo hecho por su acompañante estaba muy bien realizado.

Eso… eso… se sintió… –el Avatar ya no pudo decir nada más.

Le mordió el hombro cuando el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo aumentaba y no pudo aguantar más, cada vibración de su cuerpo le indicaba que debía aproximar a experimentar aún más las sensaciones.

Sus miradas volvieron a coincidir y estaban completamente rojas. Korra sonrió y Asami le devolvió la sonrisa y con delicadeza dejo caer el cuerpo de su acompañante en la colcha blanca. Se deshizo de sus últimas ropas para estar mar cómoda y preparada para el siguiente movimiento.

–Espera… –dictamino la ingeniera sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo con sus antebrazos.

–¿Te hice daño? –pregunto Korra algo confundida.

–No, aunque… –meditaba un poco lo siguiente–. Pásame mi bolso.

–¿Qué? –ahora si estaba más confundida.

–Solo hazlo o no dejare que pase lo siguiente –su mirada estaba decidida.

–De acuerdo… –buscaba con la mirada el tal bolso de la ingeniera aunque no sabía para que era, lo agarro rápidamente y se lo entrego.

–Toma –dijo dándole un paquete plateado.

–Yo no necesito esto –dijo sosteniéndolo.

–No… soy yo la que no lo necesito pero tú sí. Así que te lo pones o aquí se acaba todo.

Rodo los ojos. Aunque ciertamente ella tenía razón así que rompió el empaque y se colocó rápidamente el condón que evitaría cualquier acontecimiento a largo plazo.

Se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de la ingeniera y sostuvo su peso con ambas manos al costado del cuerpo níveo. Le costó concentrarse porque eso había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

No me mires así… –le dijo la ingeniera–. Sabes muy bien lo que hacemos

Lo se… –beso con ternura los labios de la mujer–. ¿Sabías que haríamos esto verdad?

Si… como si no te conociera. –Sonrió con picardía–. Basta de charla

Atrapo los labios de la mujer morena y esta respondió con muchas ganas de continuar. Añil y glauco se volvieron a hallar. La ingeniera le hizo la seña para que continuara. Se irguió y agarro su miembro erecto y lo coloco en el lugar correcto.

Ambas soltaron el aire de sus pulmones ante el contacto, la lubricación era la correcta que impediría que fuera demasiado brusca la penetración. Respirando entrecortadamente el Avatar avanzaba con lentitud queriendo no lastimar a su compañera y encontró algo que detenía por completo su paso. Su extremidad sentía la necesidad de continuar y utilizo todo el poder para detenerse, la de tez albina debía darle el visto bueno para que continuara así como también emprender el ritmo que más le favoreciera.

La mujer de cabello negro se aferraba a las sabanas el cuerpo invasor era demasiado grande y su cuerpo lo sabía provocando una presión en el monte de venus, tragaba pesadamente quería continuar pero dolía, se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor, respiro hondo y dio la señal para que la morena continuara.

Tal vez la posición en la que estaba no le asistía bien así que la castaña acomodo su cuerpo encima de la ingeniera sosteniéndose con ambos brazos. Era ahora o nunca, se aferró a las telas y con sus caderas dio el último envión para traspasar la barrera.

–Aarrrgggg… –grito Asami con lágrimas derramadas.

–Lo siento Asami… –su mirada era llena de preocupación.

–Dame un momento –trataba de recuperar el aliento no había sido culpa de ella y esperaba que el dolor se fuera así como también su acceso se adaptará–. Hazlo

En su segmento firme sintió como un líquido caliente le recorría y envolvía mientras el interior de la ingeniera apretaba con ímpetu transmitiendo su calor al miembro. La virginidad de Asami había quedado en esa frazada.

Otra inhalación más para empezar el baile que las llevaría a la gloria absoluta. La morena oprimió con fuerza las fundas blancas manchadas y empezó a embestir consideradamente para evitar dañarla.

No le quedo otra alternativa que aferrarse a los hombros y espalda de la morena con cada golpe que ejercía, la rasguño y mordió con poderío con cada ola de placer única recorría los cuerpos cristalinos por el excitación de ambas mujeres.

El calor de la respiración de la morena podía sentirlo la ingeniera en su cuello y viceversa. Cada arremetida sentía que el Avatar tocaba el punto exacto provocando gemidos entre ambas. Una agitación de sus respiraciones así como su corazón que bombeaban más rápido la sangre.

La morena controlaba su excitación para durar más aunque su mente decía que debía hacer erupción en cualquier momento y los quejidos de la tez blanquecina no ayudaban.

Marcando el ritmo, siguieron haciendo el vaivén de sus cuerpos sintiendo cada vez más éxtasis por el encuentro entre ambos haciendo de vez en cuando rechinar el lecho en la que estaba los organismos expuestos. El Avatar se elevó sosteniéndose con sus rodillas, comiéndose con la vista el cuerpo bien formado de su amada, sentía un placer indescriptible así que prolongaría aún más las sensaciones de ambas.

Engancho sus manos color nívea en las colchas cuando el cuerpo moreno se separó de ella. Con sus manos morenas se acercó para sujetar los pechos blancos de la ingeniera que se movían con cada ataque que hacia su miembro, el fervor del ingreso de la tez blanca le hacía perder la razón.

Se sujetó de las manos bronceadas que le aprisionaban sus pechos quien les jalaba y acariciaba los pezones rosados aumentando su libido con cada presión y empuje.

Los gemidos no se hacían esperar para ambas. Cada una podía sentir que se necesitaban aún más. Sus manos avanzaron llegando a las caderas lechosas de la mujer y las oprimió a los costados para extender el esfuerzo que realizaba.

El contacto en ambos cuerpos con cada acometida se hizo más coincidido y más fulminante, estaban a punto de llegar podían sentirlo. El golpeteo dado en cualquier momento acabaría. Las manos de la ingeniera atrajeron el cuerpo de la morena para besarla. Y se separaron rápido, no podían respirar y lo necesitaban. Enredo sus piernas en las caderas de la morena para acercarla más y con sus manos sosteniéndose de la espalda que rasguñaba sin remordimiento sintieron que pronto terminarían.

Un último empuje, hizo que ambas gruñeran llegando por fin a la cima del éxtasis y cayendo al precipicio, las convulsiones no se hicieron esperar y tampoco los hormigueros por llegar a la tan ansiada eyaculación por parte de ambas.

Arrebatando largas bocanadas de aire, la morena se dejó caer por completo en el cuerpo níveo, estaba exhausta y su compañera también, podía sentir sus pechos y los pechos de su compañera subir y bajar tratando de recuperar la ventilación de sus cuerpos. El Avatar otra vez sintió ese cosquilleo extraño, aunque le restó importancia atribuyéndolo al prolongado orgasmo y el agotamiento que era demasiado.

Logro levantarse apenas con los brazos temblorosos, no podía recargar todo su peso en el delicado cuerpo de la ingeniera. Como pudo Korra se puso boca arriba y atrajo el cuerpo de Asami. El cansancio era tanto por parte de ambas que se durmieron.

A la Alfa le estaba molestando un estremecimiento, era muy persistente. Aun somnolienta apretó los ojos con fuerza para después lograr abrirlos y con lo primero que se encontró con su novia descansando plácidamente en su pecho y ella dándole un abrazo protector. Su respiración acompasaba con la suya. Y sonrió, esa chica sí que la volvía loca de amor.

Otra vez ese escalofrió, como pudo logro levantarse de la cama y acerco las sabanas para que la ingeniera no sintiera el frio en su piel desnuda. Comenzó a vestirse para revisar que era lo que le hacía sentir eso.

Cuando se estaba poniendo una de las botas escucho a Naga aullar. Miro a Asami dormir para luego ponerse rápidamente la otra bota y salió de la cabaña.

Se acercó al gran animal que no dejaba de bramar.

–¡Silencio Naga, despertaras a todos! –decía mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga.

Los demás se levantaron por la bulla del animal. El Avatar fue ahí cuando sintió otra vez esa agitación y vio como un espíritu oscuro se levantaba de la nieve.

Apenas si pudo reaccionar ante el golpe brutal de la bestia. Se convirtió en licántropo para poder contrarrestar el ataque. Pero le fue inútil el monstro logro aprisionarla, saco una llamarada de su boca para alejarlo.

Bloques de tierra, corrientes de fuego y balas de agua eran enviadas al espíritu que evito con la agilidad que tenía. Korra se lanzó al ataque otra vez, arrojando fuego pero nada le daba. Tonraq trato de pelear contra él y fue en vano. Tenzin trato de razonar con él pero le fue inútil.

Ambos Maestros habían caído contra el espíritu. Sin más opciones, Korra utilizo su fuerza Alfa y el estado Avatar para arremeter.

Un tornado la elevo en el cielo y siguió enviando llamas de sus puños hacia el espíritu tratando de detenerlo y le fue imposible, la enorme energía oscura despido un látigo que atrapo al Avatar y la expulso contra unas cajas. Toda su vitalidad se había agotado, el vigor de hace horas y una pelea inesperada hicieron que sus reservas de poder se agotaran más rápido de lo normal.

No… así no puede acabar.

Tirada en el suelo frio por la nieve y con la respiración dificultosa trataba de levantarse para continuar con la disputa.

Lo que no esperaba era ser salvada por su tío quien utilizando sus poderes espirituales hizo que el enojado ente "se calmara" y "desapareciera". Como pudo logro levantarse para entablar una conversación con su tío sobre lo que aconteció.

–Ve en paz –dijo Unalaq.

–Korra, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Tenzin cuando se acercaba a su alumna.

–¿Cómo pudiste controlar ese espíritu cuando nadie más pudo?

–Tu padre te lo puede decir, pase mi vida estudiando los espíritus y aprendiendo de ellos. Todos estos conocimientos que se han perdido en el sur. Pero podría enseñarte todo lo que se.

–Jefe Unalaq, claramente sabe de esto pero a Korra le queda mucho que aprender sobre el Aire–Control –expreso claramente preocupado Tenzin–. Y yo esperaba que yendo a los templos del aire le ayudase a conectarse con los Avatares pasados.

Así empezó la disputa entre el jefe, Tonraq y el Maestro Tenzin para saber cuál de los dos seria el nuevo Maestro del Avatar. Aburrida de la discusión Korra intervino alegando que nadie más que el jefe había logrado derrotar al espíritu.

–Creo que es hora que tenga un nuevo Maestro –culmino.

El padre de ella trato de persuadirla pero fue inútil.

–Sé que estas enojada, pero hemos llegado tan lejos –alego el Maestro aire.

–Lo siento Tenzin… aquí es lo más lejos que podemos llegar –estaba decidida a entrenar con su tío aunque no le gustase a nadie.

–Ha sido un placer servirte Avatar Korra –dicho esto y con una reverencia el hombre calvo se retiró.

Sus amigos y familiares quedaron a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. Pero ya todo estaba dicho, como pudo logro regresar a la cabaña y se encontró con la tez albina despierta. Ya no había nada más que hablar por ahora, así que solo se limitaron a volver a dormir.

 **La Mañana Siguiente**

Durante toda la noche se siguió torturando si su decisión había sido la correcta aunque no lo admitiera sentía una duda existencial en su interior. Vio como la familia de Tenzin junto con Kya y Bumi se alejaban en Oogi.

–¿Crees que haya hecho lo correcto? –pregunto a la mujer que estaba su lado.

–No creo que puedas arrepentirte ahora –suspiro y se giró para enfrentar a su novia–. Korra… a veces hacemos elecciones a la ligera y después meditamos lo que acontecimos, Tenzin quiere ayudarte y Unalaq también. Tu escogiste este camino y ahora lo que te queda hacer es seguirlo y averiguar qué es lo que pasa, además nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte. –le dio un beso en la frente.

–De acuerdo –respondió con un abrazo.

La duda se había plantado en su ser, pero debía avanzar si Unalaq le ayudaba contra los espíritus, tendría que fiarse a él. Se separaron cuando el jefe Unalaq se acercó para conversar con su sobrina.

–Sé que fue una difícil decisión Korra, pero fue la correcta. Ahora es tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar tu entrenamiento. –expreso el jefe.

Asami lo miraba con detenimiento, todavía no confiaba en la palabra de este hombre tan desconocido para todos. Sin duda pasar tiempo con los Maestros aire le había dado una confianza ciega con ellos pero él era otra cosa.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… lamento mucho haberme tomado demasiados días para terminar el capítulo pero como ya lo comprobaron, este es el más largo que he hecho y tiene lo que tanto aclamaban leer. Como siempre gracias por los comentarios enserio me alientan a seguir escribiendo. ñ.ñ**

 **Quiero aclarar 4 cosas que son las razones por las cuales no podría publicar del todo. Y aunque me he tomado más tiempo de lo normal en publicar, no dejare de hacerlo hasta que la historia concluya en su totalidad.** **LO PROMETO** **.**

 **1… trabajos de la universidad (lo más obvio)**

 **2… como ya saben tengo 22 años lo que me hace adulta y tengo que trabajar (aunque todavía no)**

 **3… mi computadora, (ojala Raava no quiera), el cargador no quiere cooperar con la causa y ya me ha quitado de trabajar por varios días.**

 **4… en los últimos días habían alertar de huracán y casi un tsunami en el sur de mi país, gracias a dios no paso a más cosas y bueno esa sería otra razón para no publicar como saben ustedes con nuestra madre naturaleza y nuestro padre no se juega.**

 **Cryp: pronto se irán revelando cada uno de esos personajes.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: gracias por estar pendiente y perdón por la demora.**

 **Gene: ya te extrañaba por estos lados :p te lo creo porque así me pasa a mí. Me alegro que te encantara. Espero dejarte complacida con lo que pediste. (con lo que todos pidieron). Perdió los poderes y cuando los recupero pudo entrar en el estado Avatar. En el capítulo "conexión" ellas estando separadas sienten una extraña sensación que no pueden describir, porque quieran o no hay algo que las une incluso antes de tener su contacto sexual. Gracias como siempre con tus preguntas muy acertadas, espero que sigas la historia y nos veremos pronto.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	23. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Guerra… ¡Escoge Un Bando!

Después de que el sol apareciera en el horizonte y a pocas horas de que la familia de Tenzin se fuera. El Avatar no podía obstaculizar sus nuevas responsabilidades y tampoco su novia, y que a pesar de que su noche especial terminara mal para todos no podía negarse que debía hacer su papel de traer el balance al mundo.

Les gustase o no, Korra y Asami tenían que separarse. La morena debía atender asuntos de Avatar y la ingeniera asuntos de la compañía. Después de una breve despedida por parte de ambas, tomaron caminos separados.

Una vez que llego al campamento entusiasmada por su nueva aventura, no esperaba ver a quienes la acompañaría.

–Avatar Korra –sonrió mientras daba una leve reverencia.

–Maestro Chris… –respondió–. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

–Por petición del jefe Unalaq, nosotros la acompañaremos –el hombre señalo a su compañero que estaba arreglando todo lo que llevarían en el viaje.

Para el Avatar era algo extraño pero de todos modos no podía discutir, el Maestro y su alumno son originarios de la Tribu Agua del Norte y por lo tanto estaban bajo el mando del jefe aunque fuesen miembros del Loto Blanco.

Para suerte de la morena Bolin los iba a acompañar y así no sentirse tan acomplejada con todos los originarios de la tribu del norte. Que sin duda solo harían caso al jefe. Su entrenamiento seria en el polo sur así que no había tiempo que perder.

La familia de Tenzin por otro lado arribaba al Templo Aire del Sur en donde tendrían sus pequeñas vacaciones y donde fueron recibidos amablemente por los monjes residentes.

Los Maestros estaban listos para partir a su destino cuando Tonraq apareció con claras intenciones de cuidar a su hija. Para el jefe no le gustó la idea en absoluto aunque estaba seguro que no lo iba a poder detener así que sin más preámbulo Korra, Desna, Eska, Bolin, Chris, Piers, Tonraq y Unalaq emprendieron el camino para llegar al polo sur en donde está el portal espiritual.

El evento tendría que ser exactamente el 20 de junio que da lugar al solsticio de invierno en el polo sur. Cuando el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico se unen y solo en ese momento Korra podrá abrir el portal. Con lo que el Avatar no contaba es que estaban cortos de tiempo.

–Esperen –grito el Avatar para todo el grupo.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Unalaq.

Otra vez esas sensaciones para la morena, como la noche anterior cuando Naga estaba ladrando. El gran Perro–Oso Polar también lo sentía y aunque ninguno de los dos lo podía ver por la espesa neblina que cubría las heladas montañas que los rodeaban los espíritus oscuros estaban ahí acechándolos. Para el Avatar eran un malestar que empezaba a irritarla.

Dejando a un lado todo eso, buscaron y encontraron un lugar seguro para acampar. Y una pregunta inocente del Avatar acerca del porque los espíritus oscuros que lo seguían, hizo que la mayoría dejaran de comer. En especial para los miembros del Loto Blanco, siendo originarios del norte y de que su "valiente" líder no dejara que olvidase esa historia. Desataría un gran percance entre padre e hija por lo acontecido muchos años atrás.

Mientras en el polo sur el frio y la situación incómoda podía congelar la sangre de las venas de los viajeros, el en templo del sur una calidez de recordar una historia que pasa de generación en generación reposaba en el corazón de una pequeña Maestra aire que fraternizaba con las estatuas de las vidas pasadas del Avatar que se encuentran ocultas en el templo.

Jinora estaba en frente de la estatua de su abuelo el Avatar Aang y su mente fue llamada por una emoción extraña. Aunque no sabía con certeza de que se trataba, ignorando por completo el encuentro con un ser ancestral.

En el polo las cosas no iban mejorando, Tonraq y Korra siguieron discutiendo y Unalaq le echó más leña al fuego.

–Llegamos –anuncio el Maestro del Loto Blanco.

El bosque estaba de frente a ellos y parecía que una tormenta se desataba, la temperatura había bajado unos grados más y en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión. Continuaron avanzando en la ventisca y otra vez la morena experimento esa sacudida que cada vez se hacía más recurrente.

–Nos atacaran –manifestó para todos.

Y en cuestiones de segundos los espíritus atacaron al grupo. Demostrando todas sus habilidades, los Maestros agua y tierra convertidos en licántropos atacaron a las energías negativas que querían agarrar las provisiones y lastimar al Avatar. Tierra, fuego y agua fueron lanzados con el fin de detener a cada uno de las fuerzas implacables. Aunque el único que lo logro detener como siempre fue el jefe Unalaq.

Los suministros no fueron salvados así que el Maestro de la tribu del sur sugirió que debían regresar mientras que el del norte se negó comentando que el solsticio era esa misma noche. Como era costumbre otra vez los hermanos peleaban para dar a conocer cuál era la mejor opción hasta que la morena intervino y el que se tenía que ir era su padre.

–No debe de preocuparse, nuestro deber es proteger al Avatar –el catedrático aunque iba con órdenes de su jefe, no iba a dejar a un lado las responsabilidades.

–Gracias Maestro Chris –Tonraq sabía muy bien que el Maestro estuvo ayudando a su hija en la ciudad así que se garantizaba que el protegiera a hija.

Una vez que el padre del Avatar se fue, continuaron su camino al bosque para abrir el portal. Pudieron apreciar las condiciones en que estaba el boscaje con los arboles congelados y ese paisaje le daba a la chica de ojos azules un estremecimiento muy extraño, incluso más de los que había sentido desde que llego al polo sur.

Esta vez tenía que ir sola así que sin esperar tanto emprendió el camino para llegar al portar y abrirlo, desconocía los peligros pero eso no le impediría realizar su tarea. Después de pelear logro abrir el portal.

En el mismo instante de que Korra logro abrir el portal, Jinora vio a esa energía iluminarse ante sus ojos al igual que Tonraq en la lejanía logro percibir.

Dos días habían pasado desde que la vio por última vez y aunque tenía mucho trabajo nada podía quitarle de la mente a la morena. Sentía una impaciencia incontrolable así como un nudo en el estómago que podía sentir de a poco.

Asami quiso atribuírselo al estrés del trabajo, porque aunque quisiera cerrar el trato no podía hacerlo sin que Varrick lo autorizara así que su espera era un completo calvario.

Bueno esa es una de tantas… la llamada de mamá no me había dejado tranquila tampoco así que solo queda esperar.

Las industrias de Varrick podía ayudarla, sí, pero también habían otros empresarios que su madre le aviso que contactaría para ayudar.

Un golpe en su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, dio el visto para que pasara encontrándose con su amiga Opal.

–¿Cómo sigues? –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

–Ya te lo dije Opal, estoy muy bien –todavía no podía creer que su amiga se empeñara el preguntarle sobre cosas que había visto.

–Asami –tomo su mano–. Si quieres que vayamos a ver a un médico iremos de inmediato.

–Te lo agradezco Opal, pero no será necesario –sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, no era algo que pretendía conversar con amigos o familiares al menos no por el momento.

 _¿Cómo les voy a decir? Hey tuve mi primera vez con la persona que amo y por eso caminaba algo extraño por lo que investigue es de lo más normal._

Inconscientemente sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa inocente, recordando el momento especial que había tenido y que fue arruinado por espíritus malignos, que hicieron que su novia abandonara el lecho en la madrugada y que después no pudiera conciliar el sueño por haber peleado con su mentor.

 _Arruinado completamente, te culparía Korra, pero es tu deber y es algo que ya habíamos hablado hace mucho tiempo._

–De acuerdo… eres irremediable –sonrió, ya tirando la toalla.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí… es más ¿porque no cenamos juntas? Después de todo Bolin tampoco ha vuelto.

–Tienes razón y a decir verdad, lo extraño. Y ahora no puedes mentirme, te he visto suspirar muchas veces así que tú también extrañas a Korra –una expresión coqueta se dibujó en los labios de la morena.

–Así es… la extraño –sentencio, pensando en que había disimulado muy bien aunque por las palabras de su acompañante, parecía que no lo había logrado.

Después de una velada estupenda, hablando de "cosas de chicas" se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ciertamente las dos esperaban a sus pertinentes parejas. Y por primera vez en esos dos días sin la presencia de Korra, la especialista logro dormir tranquila.

El amanecer era hermoso y consigo traía nuevas esperanzas, el grupo iba regresando a la aldea y estando muy cerca se notó algo diferente.

–¿Qué hacen las tropas del norte aquí? –pregunto el Avatar.

–Abrir el portal espiritual fue solo el primer paso en regresar a la Tribu del Sur en el camino correcto. –Se excusó Unalaq–. Todavía hay trabajo que hacer antes que nuestras dos tribus se unan.

La nueva información fue soltada sin previo aviso y consigo traería algo peor.

 _Un bando… es lo que nos aguarda_. Pensó para sí mismo el Maestro agua Chris.

Los norteños traen consigo órdenes para todos y no se hicieron esperar. La Marina de la Tribu Agua del Norte habían llegado y estaban ocupando el puerto.

Para arreglar las cosas Korra y Unalaq discutieron acerca de lo que harían a continuación, llegando a un acuerdo de que si se abría el otro portal el mundo estaría unido otra vez.

Otro día en las vacaciones de la familia de Tenzin se profesaba muy tranquilamente hasta que una discusión entre hermanos se dio por las vacaciones con su padre el Avatar Aang, unas inexistentes para Kya y Bumi. Ikki se había ido después de una discusión con sus hermanos así que su padre y tíos fueron en busca de la pequeña Maestra arreglando asuntos inconclusos.

Asami estaba en su despacho revisando por quincuagésima vez cada uno de los documentos proporcionados. Los dejo a un lado, este era el día número 3 que no veía a la chica bronceada y ya empezaba a desesperarse. Giro su silla en donde estaba ligeramente reclinada en el espaldar apreciaba la hermosa vista que se proporcionaba en ese tiempo. Había escuchado rumores acerca de cómo la Tribu del Norte ocupaban los embarcaderos y eso la hizo sentir un poco inquieta.

Suspiro resignada. Observando a su alrededor, la mesa llena de planos al igual que las sillas. Papeles por aquí o por acá. Tantas ideas y ninguna conclusa, y no es que fuera desordenada pero eso lo mantendría todo en un solo lugar por si surgía una nueva idea de cómo continuar.

Por suerte para ella el único lugar desocupado era el inmenso sofá color beige. Había estado durmiendo ahí un par de veces, mientras se le ocurría alguna manera de pasar el tiempo en soledad.

 _Es extraño, normalmente nunca antes lo había notado. Salí con otras personas y en ninguna de esas relaciones tuve la posibilidad de sentir esa urgencia de estar tanto tiempo junto a ellos. Y ahora estoy exasperada porque Korra simplemente no está conmigo._

En momentos donde su mente la hostigaba se dio a la tarea de investigar acerca de Alfas y Omegas y la conexión entre ambos. Aunque ella y Korra no han formalizado la relación como debe ser. Presentía esa unión inexplicable.

 _Debe ser por eso… y es algo extraño, a veces siento una inquietud, un presentimiento de que le pasara algo malo y no podría comprobarlo pero estoy segura que a ella le pasa lo mismo._

Unas pisadas enérgicas en el pasillo hacían eco que inconscientemente escucho, la sacaron drásticamente de su monólogo interno, giro su silla y un segundo después la puerta se abrió.

–Ya le dije solo vengo a ver a Asami y ni usted ni nadie me detendrá –dictamino la chica de ojos color marino y piel morena mientras sostenía el picaporte y le hablaba a la secretaria y dos guardaespaldas que la seguían insistentemente.

–Señorita Asami, discúlpenos… intentamos detenerla y no pudimos.

–Por favor… soy el Avatar, nadie puede detenerme –bufo enojada por la insistencia de esa funcionaria.

–Tranquilos… dejen que yo atienda al Avatar personalmente, así que pueden retirarse. No me pases llamadas y si preguntan por mí no estoy. Gracias.

El trio se retiró rápidamente a seguir haciendo lo suyo, dejando a ese par para que pudieran hablar.

–Así que… –se levantó de su asiento, bordeo el inmenso escritorio de roble y apoyó en el quedando de frente y más cerca a la chica de ojos azules–. ¿Nadie puede detenerte? –pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y una se su bien formada ceja arqueada deliberadamente.

–yo… si, no… es decir –fijando la vista a otro lado y con su dedo, la morena rascaba su mejilla, avergonzada–. Ya sabes.

Una sonrisa triunfadora surco sus labios, dejando de descansar en el escritorio se acercó a su chica, con un menear de caderas provocativo y pisadas que remarcaban el paso, fue acechando a su presa.

Korra trago saliva sonoramente. Sin duda alguna había estado pensando en Asami desde que se fue, sintiendo una extraña obligación de querer volver inmediatamente. Y en las noches que apenas logro conciliar el sueño no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos verdes que destellaban felicidad y los labios carnosos que pedían ser besados.

Te ver hermosa –pronuncio apenas arrastrando cada palabra.

La ingeniera vestía una camisa manga larga a rallas blanco/celeste, con una falda color crema cubriendo ligeramente sus rodillas y un cinturón café con tacones. El cerebro de la morena hizo corto circuito, la palabra "hermosa" se le quedo corta. Siguió registrando cada detalle que le era proporcionado.

Los brazos de la mujer viajaron sus hombros un poco descubiertos. El Avatar miraba los ojos y labios de la chica y sin dudarlos cerró la distancia para propiciar un beso.

–No, no. –detuvo el avance de los finos labios con su dedo.

–Podría conformarme por ahora –beso el índice.

Una descargar viajo a toda viveza por el cuerpo de la experta por un pequeño gesto. Sus brazos rosaron los hombros hasta asentarse al cuello moreno, se acercó al oído para poder susurrarle.

–Me debes algo.

–Lo que quieras –se apresuró a responder.

El cuerpo del Avatar vibro por el aliento caliente en su tímpano y la ligera fricción. La piel de las manos de la ingeniera le ardía en la propia. Sus sentidos se activaron y sus pupilas se dilataron.

La de tez blanca arremetió con un beso furibundo y ambiento haciendo que la espalda de la morena golpeara la puerta con potencia, sin esperar fue respondido por su novia. De la boca de Asami salió un suspiro cuando su labio inferior fue mordido.

Las manos blancas surcaron el camino hasta la coleta alta de la morena y la desato desparramado el cabello castaño solo con el objetivo de tomarlo con fuerza y evitar que esos labios se separaran. La batalla de lenguas no se hizo esperar, tratando de respirar como pudieran mientras esos músculos hacían contacto.

Sin previo aviso el Avatar apretó los glúteos de la chica, le encantaba que esa redondez se acoplara muy bien en sus manos. Asami se alejó con brusquedad.

–¿Sucede algo? –jadeo.

No hubo respuesta. Agarro muy bien esos hombros morenos y los guio hasta el sofá. Mientras sostenían las miradas, ninguna hizo un movimiento y así de rápido la tiro hacia el diván.

En segundos, la chica de ojos añil se encontraba sentada en ese espacio, iba a protestar pero las acciones de la tez pálida le hicieron callarse, esta se estaba quitando los tacones dejándolos a un lado, levanto su falta y se sentó a horcadas encima de ella. Se quitó el abrigo y botas, estaba haciendo mucho calor.

Las manos morenas no esperaron, envolvió el torso para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, sus bocas se buscaron y encontraron para darse otro beso fogoso. La ingeniera enredo sus manos en el cabello una sucesión más. Esta vez se aferró y separo para arremeter el cuello de la morena dejando besos húmedos, lamiéndolo.

Si no estuviera sentada, a Korra le fallarían sus piernas esa lengua ardiente le quemaba en su nuca, en su omóplato. Todavía no conocía esa faceta dominante de Asami sin embargo le gustaba. Mientras recibía un mordisco que dejaría marca, se apresuró a desabrocharle la camisa y metió sus manos para profesar esa piel que podría jurar que estaba apasionada, la sangre bombeando más rápido a los lugares que la necesitaban con urgencia, más específico debajo de su ombligo.

Asami se apresuró a aflojar los botones del puño para poder despojarse de la estorbosa prenda. Una vez afuera dejo al descubierto un brasier de color blanco así como también esa piel lechosa. La morena acerco sus labios a la unión de ambos pechos y lo beso, Asami arqueo la espalda siendo sostenida por su espalda para que no callera y enredo sus falanges en la melena castaña, después acariciaba los brazos y cuello mientras su piel esa succionada.

Tomo el borde de la camisa para estar a la par con su acompañante, esta entendió y se separó un poco para poder quitársela. Salió con rapidez dejando al descubierto esa espalda bien cincelada en donde la ingeniera se sostenía y arañaba. Korra se apresuró para atacar otra vez esa piel del pecho, sus dedos se acercaron al seguro y un minuto después esos pechos estaban libres para poder saborearlos con su lengua.

Cada vez más sentía corrientes de excitación llegando a su vientre, Asami estaba loca de placer al igual que su acompañante, ya podía sentir en su matriz una frenética excitación abultándose en los pantalones azules de la chica. Codiciaba de a ratos suspiros rogando por más carisias.

Desato esas vendas que apretaban los bustos de su novia, como pudo logro quitarla con ayuda. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando le concibieron una presión en su trasero. Y un pensamiento llego de forma veloz, esa falda la necesitaba quitar, pero el lugar era demasiado cómodo para quitarse.

–Debería romperla –era una afirmación de la morena.

–No lo hagas.

–Vamos… sé que tienes más por ahí.

No espero a que le diera una réplica, una garra apareció en su dedo índice y así logro desgarrar la prenda y la tiro a algún lado de ese lugar. Ese era un enorme atrevimiento y la ingeniera no lo iba a dejar pasar después de todo ya llevaba dos.

–Alto –demando.

Korra no le hizo caso, más bien mordió su pezón duro por la excitación arrancándole un gemido agudo.

–Dije alto –la empujo hacia atrás–. Ya me debes dos, así que harás lo que yo te diga.

–Claro…

–No, no… tienes que decir: si mi ama.

No ibo respuesta por parte de la morena, todavía seguía incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

–Dilo… –reclamo mientras apretaba con sus dedos esos pezones oscuros.

Korra hago un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior.

–Si… si mi ama –remolco cada palabra.

–Buena chica. Ahora acuéstate.

–Si mi ama

Ambas se acomodaron en el sillón, Asami todavía seguían sentada en el regazo de Korra, ella iba a dictar las reglas ahora. Tomo las manos de la morena y las llevo por encima de su cabeza.

–Yo lo hare –afirmo en el oído de la chica y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja estremeciendo por completo el cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella.

Acaricio, cuello, hombros para llegar al premio. Amaso esos pechos morenos dándole placer, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la zona más oscura de ambos montes. Korra empezaba a resoplar más sonoramente. La mujer encima de ella estaba torturándola, sus manos era expertas en los mimos que daba. Su índice recorrió juguetonamente esos pequeños cuadros del estómago, mordió su labio inferior.

Ese cuerpo en muy buena condición física estaba para desfallecerse. Con sus falanges rosaba cada musculo que se encontraba ahí, Korra se sostenía de uno de los brazos del diván, esa mujer poseía unas prodigiosas manos y cada caricia era una complacencia.

Se acercó para probar las faldas de esas montañas, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva para llegar por fin a la cima del montículo derecho. Mordió el pezón erguido provocando que de la boca de la morena saliera un gemido. Le dio lambetazo a la areola, provocando más jadeos. Succiono, roso y palpo el botón rígido. Asami la tenía completamente dominada, respirando entrecortadamente con cada frote de esa lengua húmeda.

Quiso colocar sus manos morenas en ese perfecto trasero pero se le fue impedido, Asami había enmarañado sus dedos con los de Korra para no permitirle ese arranque. Los aparto y continúo con su vía en el seno izquierdo.

Para este punto sin retorno nada podía impedir que dieran el siguiente paso, excepto una vibración que venia del pantalón azul de la morena. Asami se acomodó y tomo el teléfono de su compañera.

–¿Responderás?

–Debe ser algo importante, ¡dámelo Asami! –menciono mientras extendía su mano para atrapar el objeto.

–Cuando quieras cariño –una expresión traviesa surco sus labios.

Una repentina vergüenza pinto aún más las mejillas de la morena, cerro sus ojos tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, no se refería a "eso" y una risa de su chica alivio un poco el ambiente.

–¿Es más importante que lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

La morena titubeo, su cerebro le grito algo que iba a ser evidente sin importar la respuesta que diera: la iba a cagar. _Que sensato eres cerebro_.

La ingeniera sabía la respuesta pero no iba a permitir que se le escapara.

–Sabes algo… recuerda que me debes dos y solo una me he cobrado, así que utilizare la otra –el celular seguía vibrando, así que le saco la batería y lo tiro–. Tú te quedas aunque el mundo se esté destruyendo en este instante.

Asami se iba a permitir ser egoísta por esta vez, su novia es el Avatar sin embargo no significa que deje a un lado sus responsabilidades con ella. La profesional también era su mundo y debía cuidarla.

–Bájate los pantalones –demando.

–Si mi ama

Se desabotono el pantalón, mientras Asami se elevaba un poco para permitir que se despojara de la prenda junto con su bóxer. Haciendo su lento descenso roso su prenda arruinada por la humedad con el falo de la chica. Ambas soltaron un quejido, ninguna perseguía apresurar el encuentro pero la interrupción no iba a dar paso a más tiempo.

Asami se quitó su lencería ágilmente para llegar al encuentro. No deseaba esperar más debía hacerlo ya mismo. Korra lo sostuvo mientras Asami se acomodaba en él. Un suspiro fue soltado cuando las paredes calientes y aguosas se encontraron con el miembro. La humedad hizo que resbalara más fácil pudiendo caber a la perfección y sin incidentes.

Esmeralda e Índigo se encontraron como muchas otras veces. Asami sonrió, ella era la que mandaba esta vez y Korra no podía objetar. Aferro las manos morenas en sus pechos blanquecinos. Mientras ella empezaba el lento vaivén de sus caderas, cada una se miró con la lujuria que habían desatado minutos antes.

Apretujo esos montes cada vez que sentía que el prepucio era ligeramente separado del glande. Cada empuje de esas caderas sentía que su miembro más acalorado y rígido.

 _Sabe cómo moverse…_

No sabía en qué más pensar, esa mujer la tenía en las nubes cada vez que el ascenso y descenso era llevado a cabo a la perfección. Las murallas apretaban con fuerza queriendo no soltarla, transportándola al éxtasis garantizado.

Y así la faena para ambas empezó, Asami se movía de adelante hacia atrás con una mirada que irradiaba erotismo completándolo con su cabello, que para la morena era un deleite a sus ojos. El desplazamiento con miradas intensas proseguía cada vez llegando a tocar el punto exacto de placer.

Las respiraciones agitadas y una ligera capa de sudor eran mesclados en esa habitación. La ingeniera continuaba con el ritmo lento sin dejar que el Avatar se moviera de su lugar. Ella le daría placer en esta ocasión demostrando que no era tan "pasiva"

Las manos morenas que descansaban en los pechos buscaron la pelvis de la ingeniera para ayudarle con sus movimientos.

–Ahhh… si… ahí –menciono Korra una vez que sus ojos se tornaron en un rojo oscuro.

Cada encuentro hacia que sintiera que estaba cerca. El interior jugoso cada vez apretaba más su extremidad debía aumentar el ritmo, lo presentía. Ella le iba a dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos de Omega. Se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

Ahí perdió la razón, poso sus manos en los hombros morenos para sostenerse mientras arremetía con más fuerza el encuentro de las caderas de ambas. La Maestra empezó a bombear acomodándose al ritmo de la otra.

–Espíritus… –dijo entre gemidos la de ojos verdes–. Más… quiero más…

Korra cerró los ojos con cada golpe de placer que recibía, concentrándose en su falo y las sensaciones que lo envolvían.

Asami abrió sus pupilas por completo estaban pintadas de un color oro intenso y noto la cara y cuello de su chica completamente rojos. Le dio mucha satisfacción verle completamente a su merced.

Se acercó aún más rodeando su brazo izquierdo en la nuca de la morena y clavando aún más sus unas de su otra extremidad en los omóplatos bronceados mientras ella con su mano izquierda en la cadera le ayudaba con los empuje y con la otra la sostenía muy cerca de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir ese aire caliente de la respiración agitada en su cuello así como ella lo daba.

Estaban cerca, el choque, la fricción aumentaba cada vez más, no solo de ahí abajo sino que también el pecho contra pecho. Jadeos, gemidos y más gemidos llenaban la habitación. Asami apretó sus piernas contra el torso de Korra así como ella levantaba sus caderas para ampliar el encuentro. Los sonidos de los golpes acrecentaban considerablemente. Un último beso seguido de un rugido desgarrador por parte de la morena concluyendo que ambas habían llegado al orgasmo. Sintió como si un golpe fue dado en su abdomen con el fin de sacarle todo el aire, así como también, ella se vació dentro de la mujer.

El vientre de Asami se contrajo y libero luego cuando su orgasmo le golpeo. También Korra lo sintió por que las uñas de su chica se clavaron con fuerza en su hombro.

Respiraban entrecortadamente tratando de relajar los músculos cansados. Quiera continuar con esos placenteros estremecimientos, Asami se alejó del pecho de la morena para continuar con los movimientos mientras se disipaban esas conmociones satisfactorias en su vientre.

Y como si fuera un trueno, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza. "No podían separarse" trago saliva. Si respiración era igual de agitada que antes. Korra se iba a dar cuenta de lo que ella es y no podía permitirlo, no todavía y menos así, de esa manera tan brusca.

–¿Lo sentiste? –pregunto la morena.

–¡Claro! Tú también lo sentiste.

–No es al orgasmo sino a lo otro. Una sacudida diferente es la segunda vez que la presiento cuando –vacilo–. Ya sabes lo hicimos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

–Ahhh… _si_ … no… –ya comprendía todo.

–Es extraño, ¿no crees?

–Un poco…

El juicio de la ingeniera trabajaba a toda ligereza para ganar tiempo. Así que uno de sus pensamientos más sensatos era, besar esos labios. Se acurruco al cuerpo debajo de ella mientras besaba con ímpetu. Sostuvo su peso con ambas manos mientras sentía como los falanges de color moreno le arrullaban la espalda.

Inconscientemente la morena empujaba sus caderas, aunque muy dentro de ella aspiraba a continuar en donde habían quedado hace poco. Fue bebiendo de los cortos gemidos de su amada cada vez que se le proporcionaba la fricción.

Continuo besando con lentitud, así como los deslizamientos de caderas y agarrando esos glúteos, continuaron varios minutos así hasta que recordó algo. Se separó del beso para registrar el lugar encontrándose con el objeto que estaba tirado.

–Creo que debería revisar mi celular Asami –dijo y recibió como respuesta otro beso–. Es enserio –beso–. Cariño… –beso–. Debería ver… –beso–. Quien me llamaba.

 _Por los espíritus…_

Ese cuerpo caliente encima de ella, estaba nublando su razón. La deseaba poseer nuevamente, la codiciaba para ella solamente y Asami estaba sintiendo lo mismo. La estrecho fuertemente contra sí. Los besos desesperados de su chica la estaban cegando.

El deseo y la razón estaba peleando para ver quién de los dos ganaba, cada uno argumentando las razones por las cuales debía de regirse y el deseo empezaba a resultar victorioso, con deducciones más convincentes.

 _[Responsabilidad primero]_

 _Esa voz…_

Acuno la cara de la chica de ojos esmeralda y lentamente la separo.

–Sabes que te amo Asami –afirmo.

–Yo también te amo Korra –respondió.

–Y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de quedarme contigo pero creo que debe ser algo importante –señalo con la vista el objeto en el suelo.

–Está bien… tu ganas –lentamente se hizo la separación de su centro con el miembro.

Korra se levantó y tomo el celular, le coloco la batería y encendió el objeto. Tenía 20 llamadas pérdidas y 10 mensajes de texto y todos de dos personas: sus padres.

 _Hay no…_

Otra vez una llamada entrante. Dándole la espalda a la ingeniera, contesto y recibió un grito que le dejaría un dolor agudo en el oído. Korra y su madre hablaban, más bien la morena balbuceaba cosas.

Asami contemplo la espada de la mujer, estaba para comerse (literalmente). Su vista siguió avanzando hasta el trasero, redondo y apetecible. El volcán en su interior todavía estaba encendido y ese panorama hacia que su conciencia se fuera esfumando, queriendo recibir más de la fuerza de ese cuerpo moreno.

Se acercó a ella, con sus manos empezó a recorrerle la espina dorsal causándole un respingo a la receptora. Le dio una nalgada y como respuesta Korra movía de un lado a otro la cabeza haciéndole saber que no hiciera más eso, que estaba haciendo una llamada importante.

No le dio importancia, se fijó en el brazo derecho flexionado mostrando el musculo enérgico de la morena. Le dio cortos besos al tríceps, deltóide y trapézio, causando que la chica se erizara. Con las yemas de los dedos fue arañando el dorsal y muy claro pudo escuchar un suspiro, la rodeo con sus brazos otra vez deleitándose de los transversos definidos.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo muy apegado tomo uno de esos senos y lo apretó con fuerza.

–Espéreme un momento –tapo con su mano el parlante del celular–. Asami… –sollozo–. No lo hagas estoy hablando con mi mamá.

–Tu continua así como yo lo hare –mordió su trapézio.

Le iba a decir algo, sin embargo un grito proveniente del celular hizo que lo pusiera otra vez en su oreja para seguir escuchando. Korra empezaba a sentir otra vez la excitación que había dejado momentos atrás.

–Si mamá yo entiendo y… –mordió su labio para reprimir un gemido.

Asami había tomado el miembro en su mano y entablaba los estímulos necesarios para hacer que la morena jadeara. La mano izquierda viajo hasta el escritorio para agarrarse de algo, esa mujer le estaba incitando con maestría.

–Ohhh espíritus… –puso rápido contra su abdomen el celular para que su madre no escuchara el prolongado gemido que le arrancaban–. Asami por favor… –trato de decir algo más pero no podía.

El masaje en su pecho y en el miembro la estaba llevando a la luna. Sus piernas le temblaron, el goce era asombroso. Sintió la necesidad de tomar a esa mujer y penetrarla muchas veces más.

 _[Responsabilidad primero recuérdalo Avatar Korra]_

–Voy para allá –corto la llamada.

Se separó de la chica de tez blanca, los apremios eran fabulosos pero no podía quedarse y tampoco acabar. La encaro y pudo ver ese ceño fruncido.

–Te amo Asami, pero tengo que irme es algo urgente y no puedo estar aquí por más tiempo –beso sus labios rápidamente y se digirió a tomar su ropa.

Logro vestirse en un santiamén, incluso limpio el labial que tenía por doquier y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su miembro erecto para que nadie lo pudiera notar si es que podía.

La experta miraba como, la chica de cabello castaño se apresuraba. Estaba enojada por la repentina huida pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 _Me las pagaras Avatar…_

–Te llamo luego –grito mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y así como había llegado hace algunos minutos así se fue. Asami recogió lo que quedaba de su ropa, ya no iba a ponérsela así que llamaría a su secretaria para que le trajera otro cambio de ropa.

El Avatar rápidamente llego a la tienda en donde su padre estaba haciendo una reunión y solo la esperaban a ella así que dio inicio para poder discutir un asunto delicado. Antes de que pudiera adentrarse al argumento, Varrick lo interrumpió con buenas aclaraciones.

Korra aclaro que el jefe solo quería ayudar y el empresario contraataco y la pequeña porción de personas ahí lo apoyaron. Un grito de guerra lanzado por el financiero le quitó importancia a cualquier argumento dado por el Avatar. Una guerra propuso y Tonraq lo apoyo argumentando que el que había iniciado todo esto había sido su hermano.

El Avatar se apresuró para hablar con el jefe pero la conversación no salió como ella lo esperaba. Las naciones iban a escoger un bando y eso solo iba a hacer que estallara una guerra. El jefe dijo: solo el Avatar puede evitar esta guerra.

Muchos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza además del hecho de que debía permanecer neutral en todo momento. Unalaq la alago y Korra se lo creyó sin saber lo que vendría después. Mientras el Avatar impedía una lucha entre norteños y sureños. Unalaq mando a llamar a dos personas.

–Jefe Unalaq –mencionaron aun unísono e hicieron una reverencia.

–¿Saben porque los he mandado a llamar?

–No señor… –respondió Chris.

–Es muy sencillo, ustedes ya deben de saber que se van a unificar ambas tribus pero tal parece que el sur quiere oponer resistencia y si llega a pasar algo. Los del norte necesitamos estar unidos.

–¿Cuál es su punto jefe? –pregunto ya impaciente el Maestro.

–Mi punto es… que necesito al mejor Maestro agua de mi lado para ayudarme con la transición. Chris La Tribu Agua del Norte te necesita.

–La Orden del Loto Blanco es neutral

–Lo se Chris, pero te lo pido como jefe tu perteneces al norte y tu deber es seguir a la tribu.

–Con todo respeto señor, mi deber es con el Loto Blanco y con el Avatar –estaba más que consiente de lo que decía y él tenía una misión así como todos los pertenecientes a la orden.

Unalaq no aceptaba negativas y menos de uno del norte. Mantuvo su mirada sin denotar el creciente enojo, iba a buscar la manera de hacerlo participar incluso llegar a utilizar tácticas más sucias.

–¿Qué me dices tú muchacho? –pregunto al otro Maestro.

El joven miro por unos momentos al regente pensando muy bien las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca sabiendo de ante mano que estaría en constante peligro pero estaba firme en sus creencias. Luego miro al catedrático y este hizo lo mismo. Se conocían de hace años el profesor se había enseñado todo lo que el sabia así que no iba a traicionarlo aunque eso significase darle la espalda a su propia tribu. Un ligero asentimiento por parte del mayor de los ambos hizo que el más joven metiera una de sus manos a su bolcillo y apretara un botón, que enviaba una señal no importase a donde se esté el receptor iba a captar el mensaje.

–Con todo el respeto que usted se merece jefe Unalaq, yo sigo a mi Maestro –respondió Piers.

–Si no están de nuestro lado… están en contra de toda la Tribu Agua del Norte y no tendremos piedad a quienes se revelan a nuestra creencia. Lárguense.

Ambos miembros del Loto Blanco se fueron de las instalaciones. Debían hacer algo pero no era el momento, tenían que ir a las instalaciones y dar las nuevas noticias.

–Sal de ahí –demando, estaba solo a excepción de una persona que vigilaba desde las sombras.

–Aquí estoy señor –la chica de ojos café salió de su escondite.

–Visola los quiero en mi ejército les guste o no… así que encárgate de encontrar la manera de que ellos acepten.

 **Visola rebelde de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Maestra y especialista en armas para aumentar el Control (comic).**

–Lo hare… todos tienen su punto débil incluso dos Maestros del Loto Blanco. Analay y los demás los están vigilando desde que salieron del complejo.

 **Analay rebelde que se especializo en Sombra Control (comic)**

Volvió a desaparecer, la mujer de cabello negro con reflejos rojos debía encontrar una forma de que el Maestro Chris y Piers se unieran y peleara al favor de Unalaq. Con la información de Tsubaki iba a ser más fácil localizar algo que usar en contra de ambos.

Después de ignorar otra vez a su padre decidió descansar de toda esta basura. Solo había una persona que podría confortarla y debía ir en busca de ella. La llamo para encontrarse más noche en uno de los tantos restaurantes que habían en el polo.

Estaba en su tienda con Naga, ya casi era la hora así que se arregló para ir a su cita no oficial con la ingeniera, si alguien podía apaciguar las aguas debía ser ella. Confiaba totalmente que le daría una respuesta a tantas incógnitas que residían en su conciencia.

Eran las 5:50 p.m. llego con extrema anticipación, Asami había estado trabajando desde que se separaron en la mañana así que como había dicho debía estar el resto de la noche libre. Le indicaron donde estaba la mesa asignada con su acompañante y se dejó caer pesadamente, literal se desparramo en la silla.

–¿Mal día eh? –pregunto Asami por el aspecto tan desganado de su novia.

–Pésimo –dejo caer su cara en la mesa.

–No pudimos hablar mucho esta mañana así que, ¿me dirás que paso en tu viaje y que te está pasando ahora?

–Claro…

El mesero llego para recibir las órdenes de comida de cada una. Una vez que se retiró, Korra empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en el viaje y lo que paso esa misma mañana antes y después de verse.

–Mi tribu está a punto de entrar en guerra y se supone que yo debo evitarlo pero, ¿acaso alguien me ha hecho caso? –respiro un momento y prosiguió–. ¡No! Yo no pedí ayuda de mi padre, ¿no puede dejarme ser simplemente el Avatar?

–Cariño… te has puesto a pensar, ¿qué tal vez tu padre tenía motivos para que haya hecho eso?

–No lo sé –se encogió de hombros–. ¿De qué lado estas? –ataco.

–Aquí no hay lados… debes aprender a ver desde otra perspectiva, es mejor pensar antes de actuar y conociéndote muy bien sé que prefieres actuar –extendió su mano para alcanzar la del Avatar–. Corazón mío, tu padre al igual que tu tío, tienes sus propias razones por las cuales llevaron a cabo sus planes, no puedes pretender cambiar la mente de las personas de un día para el otro. Debes tener paciencia y sobre todo… debes de creer lo que dice tu corazón. Te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes–. Apretó su mano, debía hacerle saber que ella estaría ahí para ayudarla en todo momento.

El mesero llego otra vez con su pedido, coloco los platos y la mirada del Avatar estaba más ausente que antes. No había notado que otras personas habían llegado para hacerle compañía.

La ingeniera no tenía problema con cenar cerca de Opal y Bolin pero la intromisión de los primos del Avatar era un poco perturbadora para su gusto, había tratado con personas antipáticas y sobre todos ejecutivos sin corazón o remordimiento pero eso era completamente diferente a esta situación así que no sabía cómo actuar. Decidió mantenerse imparcial en todo momento.

Después de unos momentos más el Avatar noto que la mesa para dos se había llenado. No dijo nada más, se acomodó cerca de la silla de la chica de tez blanca y los demás estaban en frente de ellos.

Volvió a sus pensamientos que no dejaban de torturarla en todo momento hasta que una asistencia cálida se posó en su mano y ahí se abrieron las puertas del conocimiento. No estaba sola, tenía a sus amigos y familia para apoyarla de surgir algo, podría hacerle frente.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, durante todo ese momento se aferró, como si su vida dependiera de eso, a la mano abrigadora de su novia. Estaba muy preocupada y esto no la dejaría tranquila, estaba muy consciente de ello. Quiso sugerirle a la chica de cabello azabache que la acompañara pero la petición murió en su mente.

 _Probablemente esté muy ocupada y solo estoy pensando en mí, ella al igual que yo también tengo un trabajo que hacer._

El manto oscuro y lleno de estrellas anunciaba que era la hora de separarse, sus amigos y primos se fueron primero. Dejándolas solas como debió haber sido toda la velada. Asami la abrazo con fuerza y Korra se dejó hacer. También ellas tuvieron que separarse, debían atender otros asuntos.

La Maestra llego a su tienda encontrándose con su madre. Ambas hablaron acerca de lo que pasaba con Tonraq, el Avatar todavía no estaba convencida de las cosas que pasaban y para rematar una rebelión fue de lo que se enteró por parte de su madre y ella estaba en esto.

Una vez que monto a Naga no tomo en cuenta a su madre ni lo que decía para detenerla, debía ir a advertirle a su tío y se encontró con que los sureños lo habían capturado. Se enfrentó a ellos para ayudar a su tío, los derroto y pido un juicio justo para que la tribu no se revelara. La chica de piel bronceada se fue debía descansar y mañana hacer algo al respecto.

–Así que, ¿Varrick está en nuestra contra?

–Es lo que he escuchado por parte de los sureños y bueno uno de los suyos lo delato –respondió el Maestro tierra.

–Hiroshi necesito que el grupo esté preparado para cualquier cosa. Por cierto muy buena jugada… solo ellos creyeron que podían secuestrar al jefe de las tribus. ¡Pobres ilusos! – Una emboscada propia de un plan con trasfondo, esto provocaría que las tribus se fracturasen aún más y la guerra que se avecinaba estaba más que declarada.

–Señor… le tengo otra información que es de suma importancia –el Maestro le entrego un papel.

–Interesante… –Lo leyó con rapidez y sonrió, tenía la excusa perfecta para hacer caer a su peor enemigo.

 **Hiroshi es un rebelde Maestro Tierra experto en túneles (comic)**

Muy temprano en la mañana, Korra llego a su casa para charlar con sus padres, Tonraq le explico que el no tuvo que ver algo con lo que planearon los sureños. Después de la pequeña reunión y reconciliación de la familia, un visitante inesperado entro por la puerta.

–Tonraq, Senna, estaba bajo arresto y se someterán a juicio –manifestó Unalaq.

–¿Juicio? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tonraq.

–Por conspirar para asesinarme.

Varios Maestros agua llegaron para aprensar a la pareja, ambos fueron llevados en un convoy y ni siquiera Korra podría detenerlo.

–Cometes un error –soltó con furia el Avatar.

–Desearía no tener que haber llegado a esto, pero tus padres mantienen conspiración con los rebeldes y conspirando aquí mismo, en su casa.

–No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu propia familia

–Cálmate… he convocado al juez Hotah para preceder el juicio, es el hombre más justo y honorable que conozco.

–Tío, mis padres no tienen nada que ver con los hombres que te atacaron

–Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Así que no hay nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

–Eso espero… –Korra no estaba convencida del todo y ahora solo tendría que esperar en que las palabras de su tío fueran ciertas.

En otro lugar, Asami, Opal y Bolin estaban reunidos esperando a Varrick para cerrar el trato pero estaba "desaparecido" los chicos se encontraron con Eska y Desna, ellos buscaban al empresario por ser un traidor y en ese momento Asami se dio cuenta junto con los otros que los padres de Korra estaban bajo arresto. Sin más remedio los hermanos tuvieron que irse porque el financiero no estaba ahí.

Para sorpresa de todos Varrick junto con Zhu Li estaba ahí escondidos en ping–ping un oso. Asami se fue debía encontrar a Korra y, Bolin y Opal conversaron con el sureño y este les dijo que debían sobornar a alguien para que los fieles rebeldes estuvieran fuera de prisión, claramente Opal no estaba de acuerdo pero el Maestro tierra sí lo estaba.

Tenzin logro encontrar a Ikki después de tanta búsquedas y decidió quedarse un momento para charlar, le hizo recordar que al igual que su pequeña, él también tenía choques con sus propios hermanos pero eso no significaba que la familia debía separarse.

Cuando por fin el juicio llego, llevado a cabo en el palacio. Asami estaba junto a Korra viendo como era llevado a cabo la condena de los prisioneros. Uno a uno fueron llamando a los testigos del suceso y el Avatar no tuvo otra opción que contar lo que paso. El juez desestimo los cargos contra Senna sin embargo los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte y fueron sentenciados a muerte pero con ayuda Unalaq se les dio "misericordia"

Fueron transportados a la prisión y en el momento de la visita Korra le sugirió a su padre que debían escapar, Tonraq se negó esto solo incitarían a que el norte aplastara al sur así que no le permitió hacer eso y le dijo que no hiciera nada imprudente cosa que se negó, porque fue a enfrentar al juez y este le revelo que fue todo elaborado por Unalaq.

En el templo todavía nadie les había comunicado de lo que pasaba en el sur, así que las vacaciones continuaron como si nada. Ikki haciendo nuevos amigos al igual que Meelo y después de mucho tiempo el trio de hermanos, hijos del Avatar Aang por fin se llevaron bien, olvidando los sucesos del pasado.

Se reunió con Varrick, Asami, Opal y Bolin para planear la siguiente estrategia pero no fueron los únicos que vinieron en su ayuda, el Loto Blanco también iba a participar todo con el fin de ayudar al Avatar, y aunque la mayoría había rechazado totalmente inmiscuirse en un plan completamente loco, Katara le dio permiso a Chris y a otros subordinados de él, para que ayudase lo más que pudieran.

Primero liberarían a Tonraq y a los demás, sin embargo no estaba ahí. Unalaq le advirtió que no iniciara una guerra, pero en todo caso ya era inevitable. Cuando el Avatar se negó a abrir el otro portal, el jefe dijo que no la necesitaba más.

Korra enfurecida le lanzo una esfera fuego que fácilmente fue deshecha por el agua que traía Unalaq. Un Maestro fuego ataco pero rápidamente fue neutralizado. Utilizando Aire–Control, la Maestra logro enviar lejos al regente el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran salir de las instalaciones. Bolin y Opal llevaron al empresario camuflado hasta el barco que los esperaba, el otro grupo llego así que no esperaron más. Korra con ayuda de Asami y un Maestro fuego lograron quitar a los barcos que obstaculizaban y zarparon hacia el norte. Lograron llegar al barco y pudieron rescatar a los prisioneros.

El Avatar le explico a su padre porque habían hecho algo tan precipitado. Después de meditarlo decidió que era hora de enfrentar a su propio hermano. Y la idea que tenía para poder ganar era que debían poner al presidente de la republica unida de su lado solo así podrían ganar la guerra. Los centinelas y su líder estaban de acuerdo con ayudar al Avatar en todo momento. Korra por fin acepto así que su siguiente plan era obtener toda la ayuda posible. Todo el grupo se separó, unos cuantos guardias iban con Tonraq y otros con el Avatar.

La chica de piel tostada y la de tez blanquecina estaban en una de las tantas habitaciones, descansando todavía les quedaba mucho por recorrer y debían reposar por unos momentos.

–¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

–Korra tu no iniciaste esta guerra, tampoco sabias de la rivalidad de tu familia

–Lo se Asami, pero me siento culpable.

–No eres culpable… –la de ojos verdes acunaba en su pecho a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Asami cada vez la apretaba más contra sí, sentía que debía protegerla después de todo su mente está en conflicto y podía manifestarse libremente en cada poro de su piel, como si de una aura negativa era envolviera.

–¿Crees que hago lo correcto? –se levantó un poco para ver esos ojos color esmeralda.

–Así es, además siempre vas a proteger lo que es correcto y esta vez no es la excepción –la miro directamente a los ojos y le llego esa sensación de que su vida estaba en peligro.

–¿Me apoyaras en todo verdad? –pregunto con duda.

Sus manos llegaron hasta la cara morena de la chica, con sus pulgares le daba una agasajo gentil a sus mejillas, se aproximó lo suficiente y le dio un beso casto.

–Por supuesto que si… ayudare en todo a la causa del Avatar, industrias futuro y yo.

–Esa es mi chica… –se allego a la mujer para besarla, la necesitaba para alejar las dudas aunque sea un momento.

– _Muy mal Avatar… no debiste seguirme hasta aquí en donde yo soy El Supremo Alfa –menciono el hombre con una mirada afilada y ojos tan rojos como un rubí._

– _Te detendré a toda costa –respondió con altanería._

– _Ni tú, ni nadie podrá detenerme… porque tengo todo el poder del mundo para enfrentarte a ti y a cualquier otro que quiera ayudarte._

– _Jamás podrás vencerme, porque tengo la ayuda de Raava y mi poder Alfa y juntos somos la fuerza más poderosa del planeta._

– _¿Estas completamente seguro que solo tú tienes ese poder?_

 _El Avatar lo contemplo sin saber a qué se refería, pero no le dio importancia iba a detenerlo o el mundo caería en un caos tan profundo que nunca se lograría levantar otra vez incluso si volvía a nacer._

 _Sin hacerse esperar se convirtió mostrando sus fauces, ojos escarlatas y pelaje oscuro era un Lobo completo y más grande que cualquier animal salvaje conocido por hombres y criaturas sobrenaturales, gruño con ímpetu y se lanzó al ataque, corriendo a toda rapidez para llegar al encuentro con el enemigo. Era un ser poderoso capaz de controlar todos los elementos existentes en el planeta._

 _El terrible monstro no se hizo esperar, también se convirtió en un Lobo y se despidió al ataque. Sus garras se clavaban en el suelo para proyectarse más rápido y en su camino elevaba grandes rocas para lanzarlas como proyectiles._

 _El Avatar–Lobo, envió rocas, hielo y rafas de aire en contra de la criatura, el suelo temblaba debajo de sus patas haciendo que otro Lobo tuviera que armarse de más esfuerzo para logar alcanzarlo._

 _Esquivaba cada elemento, demostrando que también era un oponente formidable cuando estuvieron cerca cada uno arremetía con zarpazos tratando de morder el cuello para matarse. Se empujaron, cayeron, chocaron pero ninguno cedía. El Alfa–Lobo le mordió una de las patas traseras haciendo que cayera en el acto. Su carne ardía y estaba media calcinada, la mandíbula combinada con llamas habían hecho un corte profundo difícilmente podía reponerse._

 _Sin otra alternativa, saco su as bajo la manga._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final sus ojos se enfocaron en la persona que estaba acompañando a uno de sus tantos enemigos._

– _Te toca escoger Avatar… –le advirtió._

 _Se detuvo en el acto, su quijada se tensó, mostro cada uno de sus dientes y lanzo un desgarrador ladrido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que acechaban con desbordarse a cada momento la opresión en su pecho aumentaba más y el nerviosismo era inevitable._

 _[El mundo es primero y ni siquiera tú tienes el poder para dejar a un lado las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un Avatar]_

– _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _[Debes elegir… El mundo al que debes traer el balance o Tu mundo]_

– _No me hagas esperar Avatar… escoges de una vez –vocifero con todo el odio que tenía hacia ese ser._

 _La ira le consumió y se expulsó al ataque otra vez. Cada segundo se iba acercando mucho más. Y no detuvo su marcha incluso cuando la persona al lado de su oponente cayo inerte, sus ropas fueron bañadas con la sangre inocente y antes de dar su último suspiro sonrió._

 _Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la impotencia que residía en su núcleo. El corazón y la razón pelearon entre sí, debía hacer lo que la razón decía, era una de las tantas pruebas que debía afrontar por ser el Avatar no tenía más opciones._

 _No le hizo caso, corrió lo más rápido hacia el cuerpo sin vida y se materializo en un humano otra vez. Pero era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera sus poderes curativos iban a salvar a esa alma. El tiempo apremia y la criatura por el momentáneo descuido logro huir._

 _El Avatar sintió como miles de agujas penetraban la carne haciéndole que le hirviera, lloro desconsoladamente esta vez no pudo evitar que esa vida se mantuviera a salvo._

–NOOOOOOO…. –Korra se removió de golpe y cayo de bruces al suelo. Un aullido lúgubre fue lanzado hacia ninguna parte.

Se tambaleo y rasgo con sus garras todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Saco fuego de su boca expulsado a ningún lado, rocas se elevaron y fueron arrojadas, ráfagas de viento se alzaron y el mar se agitó con violencia tanto así que meció el barco. Mantenía los ojos cerrado, estrellándose con los taburetes a su paso hasta que su espalda golpeo uno de los cimientos, se dejó caer cuando la fría pared toco su piel y sus brazos rodearon sus piernas. Lloraba desconsoladamente sin saber el motivo.

Minutos después la puerta de la recamara se abrió de golpe, dejando a ver a Bolin, Opal, Chris, Piers y otros centinelas abriéndose camino para saber lo que pasaba, incluso Naga estaba ahí pendiente de su dueña. Era un completo desastre la habitación en donde solo dos personas estaban, la mayoría enfoco al Avatar en posición fetal, su cuerpo vibraba sin Control y después se fiaron en el otro cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

–¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto uno de los Maestros.

–Nadie toque al Avatar podría atacarlos, solo vigilen y yo me ocupare de otra cosa, Piers ya sabes que hacer –el gran Maestro se acercó a la joven ingeniera tumbada en la cama, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo ante la mirada de todos, Opal lo siguió en todo el trayecto.

Momentos después Piers llego a otra habitación con una cubeta de agua, la coloco al lado del Maestro y espero pacientemente.

–¿Estará bien? –pregunto preocupada la morena.

–Sí, la herida en su abdomen no es tan profunda – rasgo la prenda para tener un mejor panorama de la herida, tomo el agua del recipiente y movió sus manos para que el agua curara la lesión–. Tuvo suerte de que no tocara ningún órgano interno.

Continuo con su labor, unos momentos más y no había dejado cicatriz alguna.

–Señorita, debería acompañarla para cuando se levante.

–De acuerdo… –Opal acerco una silla para vigilar a la ingeniera.

–Tu vigílalas y yo iré a ver al Avatar –dio indicaciones–. Ha y trae una camisa limpia para que pueda cubrirse.

–Si señor

Chris volvió a salir de la habitación y se dirigió a la otra alcoba. Todavía los hombres estaban expectantes a lo que podía pasar con la morena. Durante todos los minutos que la habían vigilado, no se había movido de su lugar y tampoco emitió algún sonido.

El hombre lentamente se acercó y coloco su mano en el hombro de la morena para llamar su atención, no hubo desplazamiento. Acerco sus dedos a la yugular y comprobó que todavía seguía con vida, pero no tenía ninguna reacción.

La levanto del suelo y se la llevo a otra habitación, todos se quedaron viéndole y entendieron que no debían estorbar, así que todos volvieron a sus respectivas actividades.

Paz, así se podía describir la expresión del Avatar. Toda la conmoción desapareció por completo. Con agua reviso el cuerpo de la morena para comprobar si no tenía alguna herida pero no encontró nada, así que solo limpio la sangre de sus manos. La iba a vigilar todo en todo momento para que no atentara contra la seguridad de otra persona, esta vez la ingeniera se había salvado la próxima podía morir a manos del ser más poderoso del planeta.

Llevo su mano a la cabeza, esta le palpitaba haciéndole imposible dejar a un lado el dolor. Poco a poco se incorporó y una mano en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos y lo primero que enfoco fueron unos ojos verde olivo.

–Opal… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

–¿Recuerdas algo? –la morena reflejaba una preocupación en su rosto.

–Nooo… yo… –trato de rememorar lo que sucedió pero no lo conseguía–. Korra y yo… ¡Korra! –se removió tocando a su costado y con la vista calvada en el vacío, se levantó.

–Asami, tranquilízate… –la tomo de los brazos.

–¿Dónde está ella? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¡Respóndeme! –mencionaba todo exaltada.

–Ella está bien… tienes que calmarte un poco

–Debo ir con ella…

–Estas débil Asami, mejor quédate arrecostada aquí –trato de ponerla otra vez en la cama pero le fue imposible, Asami tenía más fuerza.

No espero escuchar otra cosa, abrió la puerta exaltando a la persona que estaba custodiando, busco el olor de Korra por el lugar y cuando lo localizo salió corriendo para el encuentro. Los otros dos salieron detrás de ella. Y Opal estaba confundida con lo que pasaba.

 _¿Cómo es que Asami sabe a dónde va, si hasta ahora despertó?_

5 minutos después encontró la puerta correcta y la abrió.

Encontrándose con dos personas en esa habitación. La mirada incrédula y un pensamiento maligno pasaron como un estruendo en su cabeza.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunto agitada.

–La pregunta es… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Debería estar descansando

–Estoy muy bien, solo me duele la cabeza

Estudiaba a la ingeniera y pudo notar que se miraba algo perturbada.

–Por favor tome asiento y hablemos –le invito–. Déjennos solos por favor.

Opal y Piers se fueron y cerraron la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad.

–¿Le duele alguna parte de su cuerpo?

–Lo claro que no. Ahora dígame, ¿porque ella no estaba conmigo? –Asami empezaba a ponerse impaciente.

–Le explicare… el Avatar tuvo un ataque, no se cuan peligroso podía llegar a ser pero respondió con mucha violencia a usted le hizo una herida en el abdomen.

Instintivamente la ingeniera se llevó una mano a su estómago sintió un dolor, pero no era nada por lo cual debía alarmarse y un recuerdo volvió, ella siendo atacada por Korra.

–No sé qué fue lo que paso o que fue lo que lo activo pero podría llegar a resultar muy peligroso para usted esa fue una herida superficial la próxima puede ser una herida mortal.

–¿Está sugiriéndome que me aleje de ella?

–Por supuesto que no, todo Alfa necesita a una Omega que lo guie, que le de otro punto de vista. Lo que le sugiero es que hable con ella y averigüe que es lo que pasa por su mente, estar bajo mucho estrés puede causarle muchos problemas.

El Maestro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, ya no tenía sentido que siguiera vigilando al Avatar, después de todo su paz estaba resguardándola.

Asami contemplo a la morena y se acercó a acariciarle el rostro, un arrebato de ira era peligroso y conociéndola sabía que en cualquier momento podía activarlo, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que estuviera despierta e intentar interrogarla. Sabía de antemano que estaba perturbada por la guerra que se avecinaba pero no estaba al tanto de que tan malo podría llegar a ser para ella y su salud.

Otra vez se quedó en su cama para vigilar su sueño, hace horas parecía tan tranquila cuando dormía en su pecho pero nunca imagino ser atacada. Si ella la estaba pasando mal, Korra debía estarla pasando aun peor, así que por ahora no mencionaría nada al respecto de la herida que le hizo iba a tratar ese tema con calma, lo mejor sería que solo le preguntase que era lo que había sonado.

El viaje continuo sin ningún otro altercado, de vez en cuando el Maestro iba a la habitación para checar que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriese, no podían dejar que el Avatar hundiera el barco mucho antes de que llegaran a la ciudad o peor aún asesinara sin estar consiente a uno de ellos.

Asami estuvo de acuerdo y ella pudo revisar un poco más afondo si Korra tuviese algo diferente pero tampoco noto nada. Se acurruco a su lado, aunque sabía muy bien que otro ataque podría costarle caro.

Aun así le dio el beneficio de la duda con tal de estar a su lado. El Avatar tiene el sueño pesado y esa no era la excepción, una que otra vez estuvo arrullándole la cara y pudo notar los pequeños gestos que tenía incluso sonrió.

 _Tal parece que solo fue una pesadilla…_ fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer rendida, desvelarse era una costumbre para ella y más cuando trabajaba pero ahora sentía un cansancio extremo.

Durante lo que restaba de la noche, la ingeniera tuvo más pesadillas acerca del suceso, no le tenía miedo a ella en sí sino al poder que poseía, por lo que sabía ella todavía no lo había desarrollado por completo pero eso no le daba impedimento de que no lo tuviera ahí dormido.

Se despertó, la pesadilla parecía recapitularse una y otra vez, estaba enojada y desvelada lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona y eso sumándole el creciente dolor de cabeza.

 _Es extraño, las veces que dormimos juntas una de nosotras se va y desde que empezamos a hacer nuestro juego del amor ha pasado lo mismo._

 _Será que alguna vez podamos despertar juntas sin que ninguna de esta locura este persiguiéndonos. Será que podremos tener una familia normal en donde no habrá algún loco quiera lastimarte a ti o a mí._

 _Me gustaría tener todas las respuestas, más aun me gustaría que tú las tuvieras y que me dijeras que nada malo nos pasaría en un futuro cercano, que el mundo estará bien para mañana y que nuestros hijos vivirán es paz por siempre._

 _¿Será que lo podremos lograr? O, ¿es solo una ilusión? Supe en lo que me enrolaba cuando me enamore de ti. ¡Eres el Avatar! Por Raava, nadie dijo que la persona que lo acompañara no iba a tener obstáculos. Y vaya que los hemos tenido y algo me dice que apenas es el comienzo._

Volvió a dormirse con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco. Una guerra es lo que se aproximaba y ella estaba en esto también porque su novia, el Avatar estaba en medio del conflicto y lo que le quedaba era mostrar todo su apoyo a la causa.

El sol aparecía en el horizonte, un cambio en la temperatura hizo eco de que por fin llegarían a su destino. Korra se incorporó lentamente, se tallo los ojos para poder enfocar mejor y dio un gran bostezo.

 _Por Raava, he tenido mejores despertares que este._

Le dolía la espalda y el cuello lo movió de izquierda a derecha y los huesos le tronaron continuo con la espalda y utilizo el mismo proceso, también le sonaron los huesos. Era como si había dormido en el suelo o había tenido una pelea recientemente. No lo sabía pero le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza le punzaba.

 _Que extraño… pensé que la habitación en la que estábamos tenía más muebles._

Volvió a bostezar y apuntó al cuerpo que la acompañaba. Sintió felicidad, ver a Asami justo ahí. _Como si tratara de cuidarme_ , pensó y eso la reconforto. La ingeniera tenía ese aura cálido que te hacía sentir muy confortable con su presencia.

Un mechón de cabello le tapaba la cara, con delicadeza lo movió de inmediato y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, se aproximó a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días… –menciono Asami somnolienta y con los ojos cerrados todavía.

–Buenos días… –respondió con otro afecto en la mejilla–. ¿Estas cansada?

–Un poco, no logre dormir muy bien

–Bueno tampoco yo, es decir no tuve el sueño reparador que codiciaba y además me duele el cuerpo.

Asami se alzó de golpe y le echo un vistazo muy bien al Avatar, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, un poco desarreglado por su despertar.

–¿Pasa algo? Te vez un poco pálida y con ojeras.

–¿Te acuerdas que paso anoche? –pregunto de la nada.

–Si… nos dormimos juntas pero no recuerdo a qué hora y una cosa más… yo habría jurado que habían más muebles en la habitación.

 _¡Por los espíritus! No te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso._

–No… aghh es tu imaginación –respondió a medias.

–Claro, supongo que ya estamos cerca de llegar así que deberíamos prepararnos –se levantó de la cama.

–Espera –tomo su brazo.

Tranquila –le dio un beso en la frente–. Iré yo primero y luego lo harás tú, te aseguro que no tardare.

Soltó la muñeca de la chica y prontamente entro al baño de la habitación. Se miró al espejo y volvió a estirarse con el fin de que el dolor pasara de una vez por todas pero no le resulto.

–Oye Asami… ¿no has visto mi cepillo de dientes? –grito buscando el objeto.

 _Podría confirmar que lo había dejado aquí mismo._ Continúo su búsqueda pero no lo encontraba.

–Iré a buscar uno nuevo así que vuelvo enseguida –escucho decir.

 _Supongo que me bañare primero y después podre cepillarlos._

Se despojó de su pijama y entro a la ducha y todavía la cabeza le palpitaba, no entendía que diablos le estaba pasando, no había sentido ese dolor antes y menos de esa manera. Algo le pasaba pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo.

 _Ya se… tal vez Asami sepa algo de esto._

Alargo el momento para bañarse dejando que el agua le despertara los músculos y le hiciera frente al dolor.

Asami había vuelto a la habitación de antes para tomar sus cosas y las de Korra, en cuanto entro comprobó en que tan mal estado quedo toda la recamara. Incluso sangre había en las sabanas y el piso. Se aligeró a agarrar todo lo que le pertenecía y salió tan rápido como entro.

No podía seguir viendo esa escena tan horrible y rememorar todo lo que había experimentado. No era la culpa de su compañera pero era algo que no iba a poder olvidar, pero tenía que hacerlo al menos por algunos instantes.

Se topó con el Maestro agua otra vez y cuando pregunto por ella, le dijo que todo estaba bien, que por el momento no recordaba nada y que pronto estarían afuera para poder desembarcar. El Maestro entendió todo así que no había necesidad de que volviera a la habitación de las chicas.

Volvió de manera veloz a la habitación para dejar las cosas y que Korra no sospechara por el momento, ya después inventaría algo para decirle. Puso toallas limpias para cuando saliera del baño y también el cepillo de dientes. Minutos después el Avatar salió envuelta en una toalla y seca.

–Todo tuyo

–Gracias… –se elevó desde la cama, llevando con ella una pequeña maleta y pasó al lado de la chica.

Korra no sabía si era su imaginación pero esas caderas se movían seductoramente hasta perderse en el cuarto de baño. Sus pómulos se sonrojaron pensando en cosas muy pervertidas y que podían estar haciendo en este momento sino fuera porque están en una misión pero Asami podía ser comparada con un sentimiento prohibido, un pecado capital: la lujuria.

Se quedó en toalla y sentada en la cama, no podía apartar la creciente excitación que le recorría cada poro de su piel y que claramente estaba visible. Se imaginó cada escenario que podría compartir con la ingeniera y eso le hacía que su miembro se emocionara más.

30 minutos después que a la chica de cabello castaño le parecieron eternos, la ingeniera salió del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello.

Asami se encontró con la imagen más excitante que se podía imaginar. Los ojos de Korra estaban dilatados y más escarlatas que de costumbre. El deseo carnal podía olerse en el aire.

Casi le da una hemorragia nasal cuando Korra se separó de la cama y desprendió la toalla que llevaba. Se aproximó con su esencia de hembra Alfa y con el cuerpo esculpido que parecía un dios griego para seducir a la chica de piel pálida.

La ingeniera trago saliva, sabía lo que se venía y su vientre ya lo anticipaba, cuando las paredes empezaban a palpitarle. Unas manos calientes se posaron en sus hombres y lo que sintió luego fue un ligero frio por el aire matutino. El Alfa la rodeo hasta quedar detrás de ella, olfateando el olor a Beta combinado con vainilla, ese olor tan característico de Asami la estaba volviendo loca, recorrió el hombro de la chica depositando cortos besos y fisgoneando, tratando de grabar en su memoria esa esencia.

La piel le ardía en donde la fricción era propinada por la hembra, una mordida fue dada sacándole un lastimero y placentero gemido. Continuo surcando toda su espalda hasta quedar nuevamente de frente, encontrándose con unos hermosos jades, sonrió con satisfacción, pudo escuchar con claridad el corazón desbocado de la ingeniera así como el olor que desprendía su pasión.

La chica de cabello negro se aproximó para besarla con fogosidad paso sus manos por los hombros morenos hasta llegar a su cara y aproximarla más para cerrar esa brecha entre ambas, continuo besándole la boca e introduciendo su lengua para juguetear con la de su chica. Se separó para tomar un respiro y contemplo esos ojos carmesí, dio otro beso llevándose consigo el labio superior para separarse.

El azul de su mirar volvió a ella y examino ese color verde indecoroso junto con sus mejillas completamente rojas. La mano de la chica de piel blanca iba bajando por su pecho y continúo su descenso, ella hizo lo mismo con su mano morena. Ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada queriendo gozar el momento mucho más. Asami sostuvo su falo, causando que un gemido se precipitara de su boca. Korra acaricio la protuberancia que se encontraba en el centro de la chica de tez blanca, arrancándole un gimoteo.

Ambas empezaron los movimientos de estimulación, suspirando sonoramente, sus bocas querían encontrarse y lo hicieron cada una gimiendo en los labios de la contraria. El celo aumentaba con cada oleada de placer recibido. La agitación era más vertiginosa, la ingeniera haciendo el desplazamiento de arriba hacia abajo y el Avatar la movilidad de sus dedos, tuvieron que separar sus labios para tomar más aire.

 _(Les habla el capitán… hemos llegado a Ciudad Republica)_ se escuchó en uno de los parlantes cercano, ambas chicas se separaron bruscamente como si hubiesen sido atrapadas en pleno acto.

–Maldita seas Varrick –vocifero con enojo el Avatar.

–Creo que deberíamos ir, recuerda porque volvimos –la ingeniera para su pesar tomo otra vez la toalla en el piso.

–Podemos hacerlo rápido –rogo.

–Korra… –con una ceja levantada interrogo a la chica.

–¿Qué? Podemos hacerlo, estoy segura –sonrió con malicia.

–Yo…

 _(Avatar Korra por favor presentarse de inmediato)_

–No puede ser –dijo más enojada.

–Ahí está tu respuesta

15 minutos después ambas mujeres estaban listas para reunirse con los demás y trazar un plan de batalla.

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos… ¿no se han olvidado de mi verdad? Lo sé, lo sé, una ausencia muy larga es imperdonable, pero ya estoy aquí resurgiendo desde las cenizas. Así que por favor apaguen las antorchas y bajen los tridentes, recuerden que debo seguir viva para continuar con la historia.**

 **Bien para calmar los ánimos de la multitud enardecida he decidido regalarle dos historias más.**

 **1… Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso.**

 **2… Avatar: Agente 47.**

 **Espero que con esto puedan perdonarme la vida y que les guste el trabajo que hago para ustedes.**

 **Y una cosa más, ustedes están aquí por la hermosa pareja que hace poco estuvo en su segundo aniversario ¡felicidades! (Algo atrasado) entonces yo me preguntaba dos cosas:**

 **1… ¿Cuál fue su reacción al enterarse que era KorrAsami? En lo personal estuve, golpeando, llorando y regocijándome por el hermoso final que tuvo y hace poco vi las reacciones de los fans conforme a esto y volví a llorar de felicidad.**

 **2… ¿Cuál de los dos personajes (Korra o Asami) les encanta? A mí me gusta la pareja, eso está muy claro, así que si tuviera que escoger entre las dos seria Asami me encanta su personalidad y todo lo que es ella.**

 **Cryp: oye siii ewe si te gusto ese, este te encantara más. Eso me lo voy a reservar.**

 **FLDSMDFR201: gracias por tus elogios, siempre lo tuve en mente porque decidí cambiar por completo todo lo conocido.**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: gracias, así fue. El hecho era que esperaba las vacaciones para poder escribir con tranquilidad pero no esperaba que casi las dieran a final del mes.**

 **Gene: siempre es genial que comentes y tengas tus dudas ñ.ñ jajaja así pienso yo cuando el ficker no vuelve a actualizar. Nos da la escena suculenta y ya podemos morir en paz. Esa escena se miró tan linda en mi mente que no dude en ponerla. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que Raava te escuche. Tu también cuídate y suerte.**

 **Kaori san: me alegro que dejaras un review y que te encantara. El aspecto de Korra es el mismo que aparece en el libr por el momento así que respondiendo tu pregunta ella lo tiene largo.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura, sigan la historia día a día y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


	24. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Comienzo Y Final**

 _[Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que han sido muy pacientes conmigo, de antemano les digo que agradezco su apoyo con todas mis historias. Espero quedarme mucho tiempo con ustedes para seguir compartiendo el Korrasami]_

 ** _"Que viva el Korrasami"_**

El comité de bienvenida protagonizado por la jefa Lin y Mako arribo al puerto, la Maestra tierra no estaba no estaba muy contenta al respecto porque Korra inconscientemente había incitado a una guerra y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias. La Alfa no estaba contenta del todo, el regaño de Lin era uno y el otro era las miradas lanzadas del Maestro fuego a su novia. Rodeo por la cintura con un brazo posesivo a la ingeniera caldeando los ánimos entre ambos Alfas. Por su parte Asami y Lin no pasaron desapercibido el soplo maligno de ambos.

–Tengo que ir a casa, necesito hablar con mi padre para que nos ayude con la causa Avatar –le espeto Asami.

–Yo tengo que ir a la isla, así que nos veremos luego.

Ambas se abrazaron tratando de alargar el momento, se necesitaban para cubrirse mutuamente de ser necesario pero en esos momentos no había nada más que hacer.

–Zhu Li ha organizado una reunión con el presidente Raiko es solo cuestión de tiempo –le aviso Varrick.

–Nos veremos luego –les aviso Korra a todos.

Cada uno tenía asuntos pendientes así que tomaron caminos separados, debían organizar todo al respecto. Korra debía resolver el asunto de las manifestaciones de paz mientras venia más asistencia del Loto Blanco. Decidieron quedarse en el templo para tomarla como base de operaciones, así tendrían privacidad y sin oídos por parte de los enemigos.

–¡Hola Asami! –Mako extraño a la heredera, sin embargo odiaba como decía el, ese maldito hedor a Avatar rodeándola–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Hola Mako, estoy bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

A pesar de las confrontaciones entre ambos Alfas, Asami se mantenía imparcial para ella Mako es una buena persona y un posible aliado en el que ella podría confiar.

–Muy bien –mostro su mejor sonrisa, ahora que la tenía cerca haría lo que seas para que se mantuviera así con él–. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Así podríamos hablar un poco.

Sus intenciones eran claras, este era el momento para persuadir a la ingeniera de que el Avatar no era buena para ella y que su mala influencia solo avistaba conflictos como el que estaba en ese instante.

Asami le iba a responder cuando una figura se acercó a ellos y coloco su mano en el hombro del Alfa, para sorpresa de Mako era su jefa movió su cabeza y el chico entendió que debían continuar que ella se encargaría de todo.

–Nos vamos –afirmo Lin sin esperar una negativa.

–Si jefa –respondió–. Será en otra ocasión –le declaro a Mako.

Mako miro embobado la perfecta figura de Asami que se balanceaba cada vez que caminaba, podría todo su empeño en demostrarle que él era un buen partido.

–Creo que deberías olvidarla –soltó con inocencia Bolin.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –pregunto para luego afirmar–. Yo sería bueno para ella y no la lastimaría.

–No entiendo a las mujeres hermano pero debes creerme cuando te digo que ella no está interesada en ti.

–Eres muy pequeño para saberlo –Mako revolvió el pelo del chico–. Ella se dará cuenta lo sé. Bien tengo que volver al trabajo, no te metas en problemas.

Mako continuo con lo suyo y la pareja de Betas siguió a Varrick.

En el Sur se planeaban lo que se haría a continuación con la huida del Avatar. Un mapa estaba puesto en medio de la mesa y el hombre se acercó al jefe para darle las últimas noticias.

–Tonraq y los rebeldes se han atrincherado aquí en las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad.

–Déjalos. Mi hermano no nos supone amenaza alguna ahí. Intensifica la seguridad alrededor del portal espiritual. Mantenerlos a salvo es nuestra principal prioridad.

–Si señor –hizo una reverencia y salió de inmediato.

Enseguida se encontró con Desna y Eska intimidado paso de un costado para no perturbar a ninguno de los gemelos.

–Necesito que vayan por el Avatar. Es la única que pude abrir el portar espiritual del norte.

–Pero padre, le dijiste a Korra que…

–Le dije a Korra lo que creí que tenía que oír.

–La encontrare.

–La necesito con vida.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la sala dejando al Unalaq solo otra vez o eso era lo que aparentaba.

–Ya sal de ahí –demando el jefe.

–Mi señor… he escuchado rumores que el Loto Blanco da refuerzo al Avatar –menciono el hombre de cabello gris.

–Así que… el Loto Blanco también escogió un bando.

–El soldado también escogió seguir al Avatar, es más según los rumores el mismo fue a hablar con la Maestra Katara para que le diera la aprobación.

–No nos conviene tener al Loto Blanco en contra…

–Estamos buscando la manera de chantajear a todos los rebeldes que ayudan al Avatar.

–Otra cosa más, quiero saber qué es lo que hacen en Ciudad Republica y todos los movimientos que hagan. Yahshi encárgate de reclutar a más personas.

 **Yahshi es un cazatalentos del Reino Tierra. (Comic)**

–De hecho ya tengo a un buen prospecto, pero tiene que pasar la prueba final.

–¿Es bueno?

–Él nos ayudara en nuestro propósito.

–Entonces encárgate de todo.

–Si señor –el hombre salió de la habitación, todavía tenía que atar muchos cabos sueltos.

–¿paso algo cierto? –afirmo la Maestra Metal.

Asami iba a protestar pero de su boca no iba a salir nada convincente que pudiera hacerla persuadir, en cambio se delato sola con sus mejillas rojas opto por mirar a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de la jefa, la cual se rio con ganas.

–¿Com–como lo supiste?

–Esa tonta sonrisa en tu cara –volvió reír.

–Claro, igual a la que tú haces cuando estar con Kya.

La risita desapareció y ahora era Asami la que estallaba en risas.

–Ese fue golpe bajo.

–Te vencí en tu propio juego.

Ambas se volvieron a ver en una luz roja y sonrieron en complicidad. A veces, por muy corto que sea, robar un poco de felicidad era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Lo sabían, los conflictos se presentaban y no les quedaba de otra que afrontarlos. Estando con la persona que completaba tu ser, era la mejor opción para poder salir adelante.

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas en el camino. Lin y Asami se conocían desde hace años y el vínculo de amistad que habían formado era inquebrantable y todo empezó cuando hubo un incidente en la mansión Sato que casi da como resultado la muerte de la matriarca.

Por coincidencia o destino, la jefa de policía llego para resolver unos asuntos en los que Yasuko ayudaría. Ese mismo instante unos hombres entraron a robar Lin logro atrapar a la mayoría de ellos. Pero ese día traería consigo dos cosas, una decisión, como policía y como ser humano.

En el mundo de Lin todo se tuvo que replantear, como oficial de la ley era normal que corriera peligro y a veces debía tomar decisiones que no eran favorables y en ese momento fue lo que hizo. Ya que por una brevedad tuvo dos opciones, ver morir a una persona inocente frente a su hija o matar a un delincuente. Se deber le hizo escoger la más lógica.

Asami no la olvidaría, Lin salvo dos vidas en esa época, luego fueron las continuas visitas de Yasuko para ayudar con varios artefactos para la policía y continuamente Asami asistía con su madre.

Cuando el carro aparco, ambas se despidieron y Asami ingreso a la mansión rápidamente se fue a su habitación para cuando sus padres volvieran podría hablar con ellos acerca de todo lo acontecido. Pero antes necesitaba descansar y despejar su mente, tantas cosas la harían explotar.

Horas más tardes escucho unas risas provenientes de la sala común así que decidió investigar y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

–Hija que bueno que vienes te quiero presentar a alguien.

Hiroshi y su invitado se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares para darle la bienvenida, su mente empezó a trabajar arduamente para saber qué es lo que hacia ese personaje ahí.

–Él es el General Iroh II.

–Lo conozco, nos ayudó contra los igualitarios –Asami sonrió ampliamente, la asistencia del General les proporciono la victoria y pensó que tal vez él podría volver a ayudarlos.

–Perfecto.

Hiroshi estaba complacido, la pequeña interacción de ambos le demostraba a el que podrían llegar a ser muy cercanos en el futuro. El trio tomo asiento y Hiroshi continuo hablando acerca de las cualidades del Soldado, los reconocimientos y lo enfocado que era en su trabajo.

El joven respondió con amabilidad y mostrando abiertamente su sincero agradecimiento por la asistencia de otras personas cuando se dieron los ataques. Asami escucho atenta cada palabra de ambos, la forma como interactuaban se reían.

–¿Papá que está sucediendo? –Asami sintió una complicidad entre ambos Alfas y eso la puso en desconfianza.

–Hija tú madre y yo no estaremos por siempre y quiero que alguien te cuide por eso quiero que conozcas al General.

La ingeniera intercalo miradas entre ambos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esta fuera una pesadilla. Jamás había visto al militar de otra manera que no fuera un aliado y un fiel amigo, sin embargo esto sobrepasaba todo lo que ella sabia y sentía.

Sin habla, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos y con muchas ganas de decir cosas por la que después no estaría orgullosa decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa

–Estas apresurando las cosas papá estoy bien así y General lamento que mi padre le haya dado falsas esperanzas.

Los Alfas no comprendieron de dónde venían esas extrañas palabras poniéndolos alerta a ambos. Hiroshi la miro furibundo.

¿Estas rechazando al General? Se preguntó pero no iba a dejar de insistir, él también tenía métodos para persuadir a las personas.

–No puedes estar sola por siempre y el oficial es un gran prospecto para ti, por eso he organizado una cena para que se conozcan mejor.

–Por favor, señorita Asami permítame tener una cena con usted y después veremos lo que pasa.

–Claro –le sonrió de manera encantadora–. Pero será para después tengo que organizar unos asuntos de la empresa.

–Esperare hasta entonces –el joven alargo su mano y tomo la de Asami para plantarle un beso después de una corta reverencia él se fue de la mansión Sato.

–Sabía que lograrías comprender lo que hago –se jacto el patriarca cuando ambos estuvieron a solas.

Antes de salir por la puerta Asami vio a su padre feliz por la supuesta unión que ya planeo con antelación, sus ojos verdes demostraban tristeza.

–Claro… –susurro antes de salir por esa puerta.

Estando sola en su habitación, tomo una de sus maletas y empezó a llenarlas con ropa, no se quedaría un momento más en esa casa. Ella entendía las buenas intenciones de su padre pero por alguna razón no tenía claro que, cuando le grito que quería a Korra, ella hablaba muy enserio.

–Aló, jefa soy Asami necesito su apoyo.

Minutos más tardes estaba en ese departamento donde vivía la jefa de policía, golpeo la puerta un par de veces y cuando ambas estaban sentadas en la sala ninguna había dicho alguna palabra.

–Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes –le indico la mujer mayor.

–No será mucho, solo necesito hacer algunas llamadas y tendré mi departamento.

Con la sorpresa de su padre, Asami estaba decidida a tener su propio espacio en donde ninguno de sus padres interviniera como si todavía tenía 10 años. Durante el trabajo que tuvo cuando a la empresa le fue bien logro tener sus propios ahorros en el banco, logro guardar muy celosamente cada yuan. Luego traería todo lo que le pertenecía.

–Entonces ponte cómoda, yo tengo que trabajar. –la Maestra Metal se levantó del sofá.

El usual traqueteo de la armadura de Lin trajo otra vez a Asami a la realidad.

–Gracias…

–Cuando quieras.

Cuando la jefa se fue y Asami volvió a estar sola, su mente era un completo caos. Todo a su alrededor se iba amontonando haciéndole imposible pensar en una solución. Frustrada decidió ir al cuarto de invitados donde le había señalado Lin.

Ahueco sus manos para tomar un poco de agua y luego llevarla hasta su cara, mirándose al espejo vio la sombra de la incertidumbre.

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Qué pasara con tus padres y la decisión? ¿Qué pasara con la empresa?

Todavía no existía la forma de responderla pero hallaría la manera, aunque todo pareciera que estuviera en su contra.

Puedes lograrlo, solo piensa con cuidado.

Se dio ánimos para continuar, ella no estaba sola. Así que mentalizaría su primera acción, no podía quedarse a vivir con Lin aunque a ella no le importara.

En otra parte del mundo todo estaba tranquilo, las vacaciones de los Maestros aire continuaban sin saber el mal que se acercaba continuamente a ellos.

En la noche y con toda la seguridad para la protesta pacífica contra el jefe Unalaq. Korra siendo el Avatar encabezaba al grupo, Lin y Mako vigiaban cada centímetro por algún altercado no previsto.

Yahshi estaba en un punto estratégico viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo a su alrededor, debía anotar datos esperando que el plan se diera como debía ser.

Las explosiones empezaron ante la mirada atenta del hombre y dejando a todos los espectadores pasmados por lo acontecido. Mientras los culpables desaparecían en auto, Mako se hizo de un dispositivo.

Korra trataba de sofocar las llamas, las declaraciones del norte eran claras para Korra aunque otros pensaban distinto.

Mako estaba decidido a investigar todo, de esa manera lograría convertirse en detective.

Mientras tanto Bolin, Opal y Varrick se divertían en uno de los estadios de Ciudad Republica.

Con los días avanzando, en la Isla Templo del Aire ya todos se habían acostumbrado a escuchar murmullos provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Desde que el Avatar volvió habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en ese cuarto y en el torno, el agua alrededor de la isla se agitaba, en otras ocasiones los árboles se habían incendiado, pedazos enormes de tierra se levantaban y ráfagas de aire salían continuamente.

Nadie sabía cómo tratar el asunto, ya que normalmente en que calmaba las aguas del Avatar era el Maestro Tenzin que no estaba y que había pedido amablemente que no interrumpieran sus vacaciones.

Los acólitos y el Loto Blanco hacían todo para mantener en una sola pieza la isla y si continuaba así posiblemente el Avatar lograría llevarla al fondo del mar. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema ya que cuando se veía la cara de la morena para el desayuno parecía no estar consciente de lo que pasaba en kilómetros a la redonda.

Una llamada alerto a Korra para que despertara. Su respiración era agitada y estaba empapada en sudor se levantó dolorosamente de su cama, y sostuvo su cabeza, le estaba punzando bastante. Ultimadamente tenía muchas pesadillas pero al despertar no recordaba nada en absoluto.

Reviso su celular, era Varrick supuso que se reunirían con el presidente, al fin.

Después de que el empresario le hablara de sus apuestas por el presidente y el contrario fueron recibidos por él. Ambos se dieron la mano y Korra tuvo que fingir una sonrisa a la cámara.

Después de pasar a su oficina el Avatar decidió ir al grano.

–Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudar al Avatar ya mi más generoso simpatizante?

–Las tropas de Unalaq han invadido al Sur. Necesitamos que envié a las Fuerzas Unidas para ayudarnos.

Me preocupa gravemente lo que está pasando ahí abajo pero no creo que Ciudad Republica sea competencia para interferir con los asuntos internos de la Tribu Agua.

–Unalaq no es ni el legítimo líder de la Tribu Agua. Mintió para poder acceder al trono en el norte.

–Señor presidente –intervino Varrick–. La republica ya esta involucrada en este conflicto. El norte ataco nuestro centro cultural anoche.

–Créeme estamos haciendo cuanto podemos para llevar a los responsable ante la justicia.

–¿los responsables? ¿Quién más pudo haber sido aparte de los norteños?

–Veras sé que cuando se es joven resulta complicado ver desde otra perspectiva.

–Usted es quien ha perdido la perspectiva –Korra se levanto furiosa sin poder creer alguna palabra–. Yo estoy intentando salvar a mi Tribu y usted se está haciendo fotos.

–Enviar a las tropas no es algo que pueda hacer en este momento. Pero les prometo que trabajare con Unalaq y con el Sur para alcanzar una solución diplomática. Así que lo siento mucho, ya he tomado una decisión. Esta reunión se acabo.

–Mi familia va a ser exterminada y el peso caera en su conciencia por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

Korra y Varrick se retiraron, la morena iba furiosa por todo lo que dijo el presidente. Necesitaban una contribución desesperadamente para su tribu y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

Al día siguiente La Alfa hablo con uno de sus Maestros del Loto Blanco que estaban en la isla explicándole las acciones del presidente y de la forma como se negaba a escucharla. Él le explico que no podían obligarlo a decidir así que necesitaban buscar colaboración de otra manera.

–Paciencia es lo que no tengo… –se dijo.

La ojos azules siempre fue reconocida por su impulsividad y ahora estaba muy exasperada para pensar con claridad, necesitaba conversar con Varrick. Si alguien podría ayudarla debía ser él.

Caminaba con la mente en otro lugar pensando en un sin número de cosas cuando paso al lado de alguien conocido sin detenerse a medir palabras.

–¿Que, tenemos prisa?

Se detuvo en seco por escuchar la voz demasiado familiar para ella y se viro para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con expectación.

–Lo siento, tengo que hablar con Varrick –declaro.

–¡Sí! –afirmo–. Yo también.

Algo en la atmosfera que rodeaba a ambas era muy extraña, ninguna quería dialogar más de lo necesario así que se limitaron a continuar con su ruta una al lado de otra sin mirarse o platicar demasiado.

A ambas se les indico donde estaba el Beta, caminaron por unas escaleras y Korra tomo del brazo a Asami para que una flecha no le lograra dar. Para sorpresa de las dos, Bolin y Opal estaba con el empresario.

–Oh, hola –el hombre quito su venda para ver a Bolin–. ¿Ves? Te dije que podía hacerlo.

–Perdón por haber dudado –se excusó Bolin.

Vio la interacción de ambos pero no le pareció nada impresionante, si debía decir algo era ahora o nunca. Dio un paso adelante y empezó a hablar.

–No podemos esperar a que el presidente haga algo –afirmo con voz afilada–. Necesitamos esas tropas ahora.

–Y mi empresa está al borde de la quiebra –Asami siguió el ejemplo de la ojiazul–. Tengo que encontrar un modo de conseguir ventas.

–Bien. De acuerdo. Lo acepto. Tormenta de ideas.

El Beta se miraba emocionado y todos a excepción de su ayudante lo miraban expectantes sin comprender como es que se lograban vislumbrar entre ellos. O aun peor como era que su secretaria lo lograba entender.

–Están a punto de ver en primera persona la manera en que Industrias Globales Varrick se mantiene en primera línea de las innovaciones imaginativas o "imagivación" marca registrada amigos.

Korra rodo los ojos, preguntándose qué patrañas le diría ahora.

–Darle al cerebro requiere de aumento de la circulación.

Mientras Varrick se comía un chile, los 4 se quedaron viendo entre sí. Todavía no se acostumbraran a esas intrépidas demostraciones de inteligencia por parte del Beta.

Prestaron atención al hombre que estaba pies arriba tratando de que las ideas llegaran a él. Discretamente Opal se acercó a la morena.

–¿Les pasa algo? –le murmuro Opal a Korra.

La morena se sobresaltó pero mantuvo la postura frente a la Beta.

–Todo en orden.

Mintió "orden" esa palabra estaba muy alejada, sabía que Opal solo se preocupaba por ambas pero en ese momento parecía que habían cosas que las separaban sin que ninguna les pusiera un freno.

Escucharon atentos las palabras sin sentido que decía el empresario, cada uno preguntándose si ayudaría hasta que llegaron las que verdaderamente podrían auxiliar.

No nos hace falta que el presidente llegue al Sur –dijo con la frente roja y sudando estrepitosamente–. Tan solo necesitamos a las tropas. Hablemos discretamente con ellos. Si hay algo que se de los militares es que les encanta combatir.

Una extensa sonrisa se formó en la cara de la castaña, él tenía razón y esa podría ser su única salvación ahora que todo parecía perdido.

–Conozco al General Iroh II. Quizás esté dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Mientras Korra estaba ilusionada con la propuesta de Varrick, Asami se tensó al escuchar el nombre todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con él y ahora se sentía peor, recordó que Korra también era amiga de él así que debía resolver todo antes de que empezaran una disputa entre ambos.

–Un infiltrado. Perfecto–. Y tú tienes que vender Meca–tanques. Conozco a alguna gente a quienes les hace falta. Los enviaremos al Sur.

–Es perfecto, tú estarás ganando dinero para tu empresa ¡y a su vez estarás ayudando a derrotar a Unalaq!

–Es cierto. Si no puedes ganar dinero en tiempos de guerra es que simplemente eres incapaz de ganarlo.

Era la mejor propuesta que había dado Varrick y Asami lo sabía, auxiliaría a la causa Avatar y a ella misma.

–Estos días el mar es peligroso, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo si usted lo está –menciono confiada la ingeniera.

–Será una arriesgada locura –declaro aún más rojo–. Pero me encantan las locuras arriesgadas. Fin de la tormenta. Zhu Li lleva las otras ideas a I+D, quiero prototipos para la semana que viene.

En cuestión de segundos el hombre estaba otra vez en pie y la secretaria corriendo para llevar la orden acabo.

–No entiendo porque es tan complicado que Ciudad Republica de su apoyo al Sur.

–No te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en ellos.

Varrick mostro en alta resolución la película que haría para demorar lo que hacia el norte y Bolin grito como niñita cuando vio a uno de los primos de Korra, todavía no lograba entender como la Omega le ponía los pelos de punta, además el seria la próxima estrella como el gran héroe de la Tribu Agua del sur.

Después de las alocadas declaraciones cada uno se dirigió a su próximo destino. Asami se fue para continuar con el plan y Korra solo la vio salir del navío.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Opal.

–¿Qué? –la de piel tostada no supo a qué venia todo eso.

–Ve tras ella y dile algo –la Beta le dio un empujón y Korra solo logro asentir.

El Avatar bajo a toda velocidad las escalera para tratar de alcanzar a la ingeniera, olfateo su olor y corrió más rápido, ella estaba justo entrando a su automóvil.

–¡Espera! –grito a todo lo que daba.

Se asomó por la puerta del piloto, contrariada con lo que le diría no estando segura de las palabras que debía mencionar.

–¿Sí?

–Yo me preguntaba si… –vamos tu puedes–. ¿Si podríamos hablar hoy?

–¿Hoy? Uhm… bueno yo tengo una junta y…

–De acuerdo lo entiendo

Saco la cabeza viendo como el auto de Asami rechinaba quemando las llantas y yéndose. Korra trato de calmarse, no dejaría que se le escapara hablaría con ella hoy aunque fuera a las 3 a.m.

Salió a toda prisa, no creyendo como pudo haberle mentido a Korra pero para ella no era fácil decirle que tendría una cita con otro hombre para arreglar lo que su padre había causado. Necesitaba estar lejos y arreglar todo el asunto antes de que pasara a mayores.

Inocentemente Bolin hablo con su hermano de los planes que tenían ambas mujeres, aunque era una idea pésima a él se le ocurrió algo grandioso además de que supo quién había tendido la trampa. Ganaría dos cosas si lograba completarlas.

Estando en la jefatura solo pensaba como deshacerse de esos dos imbéciles que querían jugar con él y sabotearlo. Cuando vio al presidente Raiko salir de la oficina de Lin supo que tenía su oportunidad de brillar. Le comento los planes que tenía Korra sobre las tropas.

Al mismo tiempo que en otra parte Korra hablaba con Iroh II cuando fue interrumpida por el presidente alegando y demandando que no estuviera planeando ninguna acción militar. A este punto la morena estaba colorada de la ira.

Con la sugerencia de Iroh II, iría a ver al señor del fuego tal vez él podría prestarle su ayuda.

Korra llego a dejar a Naga al cuidado de Bolin y ahí fue donde se enteró que Mako había sido quien abrió su gran boca para perjudicarla.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la morena llego a la jefatura con Vaatu en su interior. Esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, mataría al bastardo.

De una patada derribo la puerta doble de la entrada y se acercó con los ojos flameantes al escritorio del chico para pedir respuestas.

–¿Me has delatado con el presidente?

–No lo sé… –respondió desinteresado.

–Eres un bastardo. Si lo haces para que ella te acepte jamás funcionara.

–¿Qué dices? –se levantó con sus ojos color bermejón indignado por las palabras de la morena.

–Sé que la quieres para jamás te corresponderá.

Nadie supo cómo la conversación fue tomando ese rumbo pero nadie intervenirla entre los dos Alfas.

–Se dará cuenta de que estar contigo no le conviene y cuando ese día llegue, yo personalmente la cuidare.

Gruño como un animal enfurecido, partió el escritorio por la mitad con solo una patada y los alejo con un soplo de aire. Envió un puñetazo que esquivo apenas el chico de cabello negro. Ambos invocaron sus flamas y lanzaron un par deteniéndose en posición de ataque.

Mako alejo las llamas y levanto sus manos en señal de que no iba a pelear. Korra no entendía sus intenciones y estaba dispuesta a luchar de todas maneras.

–Si me haces algo serás encerrada por atacar a un oficial –sonrió con astucia, tenía la ley de su lado.

Ahí lo entendió, estaba con las manos atadas. Nadie podía enterarse del arranque de ira que tuvo así que por las buenas se fue del lugar dejando todo el desorden y el pequeño incendio que se presentó en la riña de ambos.

Para cuando Lin salió a averiguar lo que había sucedido, le ordeno a Mako que arreglara y dejara todo como estaba antes.

Estando en la isla se iba a preparar para hacer su viaje esa misma noche, le dio la indicación de sus planes al Loto Blanco pero antes debía despedirse de Asami. Como deseaba convencerla que fuera junto a ella.

–Gracias por recibirme hoy –índico Asami.

–Muchas gracias a usted por la invitación –menciono un contento Iroh II.

Ambos tomaron asiento, ninguno había dicho alguna palabra decidiendo que era lo que iba a ordenar. Asami, sintió un nudo en el estómago, se sentía muy comprometida en esa situación y ahora no sabía cómo zafarse. Debía confesar la verdad y aclarar las cosas pero sentía que convenía ser dura y contundente y no suavizar las cosas para no darle falsas esperanzas a un buen hombre.

–Supongo que ya debe saberlo –hablo el, llamando la atención de Asami–. Pero le confieso que me gustaría ayudar.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–El Avatar Korra llego hoy para solicitar mi ayuda pero no pude hacer mucho.

Dejo a un lado la carta y se concentró en la conversación.

–¿Porque lo dice? – ¡no! Se supone que tú nos ayudarías.

–Bueno el presidente Raiko me dio una orden y no puedo desobedecer.

–Lo entiendo muy bien General.

–Por favor dígame solo Iroh. –comento amistoso con una sonrisa encantadora.

En otra situación lo consideraría como había dicho su padre, en un buen partido para ella. Tal vez llegaran a tener algo, incluso casarse, él había demostrado ser todo un caballero y muy atento cuando le trajo las rosas pero sabía que todo eso, por muchos años que pasaran jamás lo vería diferente a una amistad.

–Claro yo lo intentare –le hablo con una pequeña sonrisa que ni ella creía verdadera.

Todavía no habían decidido que ordenar y cada vez más la culpa carcomía el alma de Asami y después sintió esa opresión en su pecho. Dolía, como si alguien la atravesara con una vara de hierro caliente.

Que es esta sensación…

–La noto algo extraña, ¿le sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado.

–Yo no… –se sostuvo la cabeza sintiéndose mareada–. No…

El de cabello negro le sostuvo la mano y por esos instantes, Asami levanto la cabeza para verle directamente. Ante ella se manifestó una profunda tristeza que no sabía cómo manejar.

No supo en que momento sus ojos se desviaron para mirar unos ojos azules que brillaban con la luz de los carros que pasaban. Palideció y trago el nudo de su garganta, ahora le dolía más que nunca ese pequeño órgano que se alojaba en su pecho.

Porque hasta ese entonces supo de dónde venían todos esos sentimientos que no sabía cómo expresar y se revelaban con solo verle a ella, casi con tanta violencia como llegaron esos extrañas y contradictorias emociones, llegaron otros. Era odio, un inconfundible rencor.

Miro la sombra marcharse con rapidez, sus ojos la perdieron y supo que todo había sido una mala idea desde el inicio.

–Lo siento –se levantó zafándose del agarre–. Yo no puedo hacer esto.

Sin importarle nada, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar. Sus sentidos le dirían a donde dirigirse aunque también una sacudida extraña se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

No sabía cuál de las dos era peor. Pero lo único que tenía lógica era que debía irse hasta llegar a su nuevo departamento para desgracia de ella quedaba muy largo pero tenía que hacer el intento lo antes posible.

Korra alcanzo la bahía de la isla, sus pulmones no daban para más, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse desde que inició su maratón, ciertamente todo lo que vio en la vida se lo espero.

La única persona en la que confiaba su vida la había traicionado, jugado con ella. Tal vez no fue con Mako pero si con alguien más cercano a ella. Todavía no podía creerlo.

Un aura de odio la rodeaba como nunca antes había pasado y un aullido basto para que todo se volviera confuso. Entro en estado Avatar alcanzando la cuarta fase de las transformaciones. Su aspecto cambio, sus orejas se agrandaron, así como sus dientes y garras.

Sus ojos de color rojo cambiaron a iluminarse. Era un licántropo entrando en estado Avatar. Perdiendo el control de su conciencia. Camino por inercia entrando al agua.

Una gran columna de agua la elevo en los aires, grandes rocas se alzaron con ella. El fuego, las piedras y más masas de agua giraban a su alrededor.

Lanzo otro aullido aún más sonoro que el primero y se propago en distintas direcciones, advirtiendo y llamando la atención de todos a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Fuera de sí y con sus poderes elevados al máximo, nadie la podría detener.

Korra fue lanzada a un lugar que desconocía, se levantó y comprobó que todo estaba en su lugar. Reviso con la vista todo el complejo, parecía el mundo espiritual o eso era lo que creía ella.

Continuo caminando cuando abruptamente el suelo se movió a sus pies, no había manera de sostenerse y cayó hacia el vacío, choco con algo pero no le dolía un solo musculo.

–¡Qué demonios…!

–Cuida tu boca Avatar.

Una voz a sus espaldas la alerto y en un movimiento rápido se puso a la ofensiva con los puños en alto, si había alguien no lo podía ver así que trato de usar su control pero le fue inútil.

Trato de hacer fuego pero no pasaba nada, después intento mover tierra pero tampoco sucedía algo.

–¿Quién eres y a donde me trajiste? –grito fuertemente para ser escuchada.

El hombre se acercó a ella, lo reconocía pero no supo de dónde. Para ella todo era extraño no sabía dónde estaba ni como se sentía, si dolor, odio, amor, nada. Ese lugar era un mundo neutro o eso era lo que aparentaba.

–Yo soy tú y tú eres yo –se acercó más viéndola con esos ojos verdes–. Soy el Avatar.

–Si eres el Avatar, ¿porque quieres herirme? –hablo totalmente desconfiada de esa figura.

–No quiero herirte, te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo dices? –estaba confundida muy confundida.

–Abriste uno de los portales y eso me llamo.

–¿Porque?

–Deje un asunto pendiente hace años atrás y tú revelaste ante la humanidad un mal que no habrá poder en la tierra que lo detenga.

–Yo no entiendo nada.

Suspiro resignado y se sentó en el vacío debía darse a entender a un mejor, para él esta sería una conversación muy larga.

–Los sueños, fueron de mí tu vida pasada. Miles de años atrás cuando yo era el Avatar.

Ambos fueron transportados a otro tiempo, Korra flotaba y en otro Avatar estaban en posición de loto. Miraron el paisaje claramente, una guerra sin cuartel.

–Seguí a esa criatura y peleamos, pero como Avatar debes conocer tu deber. Una familia jamás estaría incluida y menos en las batallas que tendrás en un futuro.

Cada uno de los sueños que tuvo la morena se armaron para dejarle ver cómo había sido la última batalla de ese hombre y cuando parecía que lo vencería con sus poderes, saco el arma secreta. Una mujer muy hermosa, la asesino sin remordimiento en frente de él y dejo escapar al sujeto.

–No puedes aspirar a tener alguien contigo, también saldría lastimado y lo menos que quieres es eso.

–Pero yo soy diferente puedo protegerla –alego la castaña.

–Si él sale de los portales, no podrás protegerla y, ¿no te arriesgaras a que sufra o sí?

–Yo…

Se escuchó un estruendo, los que vieron el espectáculo de elementos alzándose y retumbando la tierra y el agua a los alrededores miraron sorprendidos cuando las rocas se partieron en pequeñas porciones y salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

Trataron de protegerse pero para la mayoría era imposible, los proyectiles eran enviados sin piedad. La onda expansiva le dio una fuerte sacudida para después dejar una niebla espesa. Y las primeras gotas de agua de lluvia cayeron en lo que quedaba de ese lugar o más bien el cráter.

Un olor le llamo la atención, como la carne a los tiburones tigres apenas visualizando a través de la noche, no tuvo tiempo de que su cerebro reaccionara a lo que acontecía. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la seguridad del suelo, se lanzó tras su carnada puesta en bandeja de plata.

Tratando de olvidar los ruidos, continúo su camino sintiendo ese fuego que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Asami lo sabía, entro en celo con mucho tiempo de antelación, jamás le había pasado y ahora estaba en una extraña situación, no había un lugar seguro para refugiarse y la caminata solo alertaba a más Alfas para salir tras de ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero debía llegar a su departamento para refugiarse si no quería tener a una docena de libidinosos hombres y mujeres queriéndose aparear con ella. Pero cada vez que caminaba su Omega interior le recordaba que deseaba que alguien calmara su pasión.

Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras el Alfa que ella quería, no lo deseaba al menos no de esta manera, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella su centro de placer palpitaba con más deseo, sus paredes se contraían con la fricción de sus piernas, era un desastre aunque mentalmente se odiaba por esos sentimientos tan indecorosos que su Omega anhelaba con desesperación.

Cruzo la calle al fin estaba completamente tranquilo como lo había visto desde hace unos días que llego, solo le tomaría unos segundos subir las escaleras y estaría a salvo. Se sostuvo de las barandas tratando de no tropezar por todas las sensaciones que la invadían. Un escalón y el calor se propago, otro y el corazón le pulso desbocado, uno más y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Un gruñido la hizo detenerse y se giró con los ojos dilatados por la creciente excitación que la hizo vibrar aún más, en la inmensa oscuridad apenas logro divisar puntos brillantes que se acercaban a ella.

Más gruñidos hicieron que su vientre enviara señales a su cuerpo, sea quien sea que lo hacía deseaba con todo su ser que se acercara aún más, mordió su labio tratando de que no se le escuchara los gemidos necesitados. Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse e idear algún plan para alejarlos pero no podía el fervor no le dejaba razonar con claridad.

El suelo se sacudió seguido de un aullido de Alfa. Para cuando Asami abrió los ojos una figura estaba de pie y delante de ella protegiéndola.

Reconocería su silueta en donde sea y eso la emociono aún más. Era la Alfa que codiciaba y se presentó ante ella, con la promesa de que sería solo suya y que calmaría su desenfreno.

Tanto Alfas como Omegas, hombres y mujeres se preparaban para pelear y reclamar a la Omega en celo. Sus garras emergieron al igual que sus dientes se agrandaron, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas y los ojos cambiaron a un color escarlata oscuro y dorado sombrío.

Korra les gruño para que todos supieran cuál era su lugar, para que los más pequeños se dieran cuenta de que ella era la más fuerte. Avanzo a ellos con la espalda y la cabeza erguida para verse más poderosa, rechino con mucho ahínco, algunos bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión otros se mantuvieron enderezados.

Ya habiendo puesto los términos retrocedió unos pasos para resguardar a la Omega. Ahora era el turno de ellos de acercarse, ladraron con fervor para llamar la atención de la Omega para demostrarle que ellos estaban ahí que podían competir por ella y reclamarla de manera egoísta.

Iban avanzando en forma de abanico, cerrándose para entrampar a la Alfa. El Avatar gruño tratando de hacerse notar, advirtiéndoles que se alejaran y se mantuvieran a la raya.

Sus ojos indicaban los deseosos por probar a la hembra en celo, proclamarla y apagar la inmensa combustión que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo.

Uno fue muy atrevido para acercarse más, queriendo hacerse notar para la fémina y tal vez complacerla para que lo aceptara así que invadió el terreno. Korra gruño y rápidamente se lanzó contra el acertando un zarpazo. Cayo de bruces al suelo ensangrentado y gimoteando de dolor.

Por alguna extraña razón esto deleito a mujer que miraba atenta cada movimiento del Alfa protegiéndola, queriéndola para sí misma y probándose que era digna de ella.

Sin esperar que alguien más se acercara y probara su hombría, se abalanzaron contra la morena en un intento por quitarle a la hembra y la atrajeron a la colosal oscuridad.

No era una demostración de control proveniente de algún Maestro o No–Maestro era la clara señal primitiva del ser más fuerte en la tierra, solo ese vencería y solo ese podría aparearse.

El juicio de los Alfas machos y hembras se desvanecieron y solo quedaron los seres sanguinarios que era movidos por el solo hecho de sentir la ebullición de un hembra que deseaba compartir con el Alfa más poderoso de los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

En una lucha sin cuartel, Korra rasguño y araño a muchos de los que se encontraban ahí, desgarrándole ligamentos de brazos y piernas incluso aventurándose a hacer heridas profundas en abdómenes. Era una masacre y algunos Betas en la zona presenciaron la escena, muy alejados y solo escuchando los bramidos.

Para ese entonces solo había una manera que el Alfa se calmara y era que proclamara a la Omega, después de que ese calor se desvaneciera podrían pedir ayuda para los heridos no antes, no cuando la Alfa se sintiera amenazado y hostil para cualquiera que se acercase.

Respiraba estrepitosamente, cansada, con los músculos adoloridos y sangrando se levantó del suelo, con la ropa hecha girones que ya mostraban su piel morena rasgada por las veces que unas zarpas apenas la alcanzaron, sus ojos oscurecidos por la batalla y el deseo en partes iguales se giraron para ver a la hembra que la esperaba.

Tambaleante de separo de la oscuridad y se acercó hacia ella mostrándose hambrienta por probar el deseo y la lujuria que todavía emanaban y que se propagaba aún más con los movimientos de sus piernas al levantarse.

Una nube oscura hizo acto de presencia envolviendo a los heridos en una estrepitosa llovizna, eliminando todo rastro de sangre que aún quedaba pegada en el suelo. Las pequeñas luces de la entrada iluminaron a los dos únicos cuerpos que estaban de pie frente a frente.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de orgullo se acercó aún más y tan arrebatador como hacia sido la batalla así fue el beso que compartieron las dos mujeres, se sujetaron con fuerza apretándose como si alguna fuera a desaparecer. Asami jalo a Korra hacia la puerta queriendo llevársela a su morada. Se estrellaron contra la puerta pero no les fue un obstáculo, la morena estrello su puño abriendo la puerta y golpeándola contra la pared haciendo un pequeño hueco.

Ambas se adentraron y no quisieron esperar aún más. Cuando la puerta se cerró y apenas lográndose trabarse. Cayeron al piso ansiosas por conectarse de una vez. La castaña quedo en medio de las piernas de la ojos ambarino.

Korra se levantó y rasgo su camisa o lo que quedaba de ella y así desechada hacia un lado continuo con sus vendajes teñidos de un color carmín, trato de volver a respirar y concentrarse, pero las sensaciones que la invadían eran demasiado fuertes. Sentía una ansiedad e inquietud que no la dejaban pensar racionalmente y su pulso iba más rápido de lo normal.

Asami se deleitaba por los músculos que brillaban apenas por las gotas de agua y la sangre que se combinaban, logro enderezarse lo suficiente para ayudar al Alfa a quitarse lo que le cubría miembro que sobresalía aún más por llevarlos tan ajustados. Desanudo el lazo y bajo de un solo tirón el pantalón y los bóxer y se encontró con la majestuosa prueba de virilidad resaltando y alzándose en lo alto.

De solo notarlo sentía su excitación a punto de estallar y ensuciar su alfombra. Quiso sostenerlo entre sus manos, sentir su fuerza y su palpitar pero fue detenida por unas manos. Apenas si logro reconocerla con esa mirada enardecida, sus ojos escarlatas brillantes y con un rastro de sangre bajando desde su cabeza, por alguna razón estaba más pálida de lo normal o más atractiva no lo sabía.

Dejo a un lado esas sensaciones y se concentró en completar el apareamiento.

La Omega fue puesta otra vez en el suelo, a la expectativa, escucho un gruñido que la hizo agitarse. Las manos de la morena se acercaron a su vestido rompiéndolo en toda su longitud.

Se fascino por la piel blanca que descubrió pero todavía llevaba demasiada ropa, rasgo el brasier liberando esos pechos firmes con sus pezones puntiagudos. No se resistió y los amaso, escuchando los sollozos saliendo de su boca provocando que su miembro se estremeciera y haciendo que sintiera una insaciable sed.

Continuo con su otra prenda y esta la arranco sin remordimiento. Olfateo el olor que provenía de la Omega haciendo que sus ojos se dilataran no aguantaría ni un segundo más. Debía acercarse a ella aunque se sentía distraída.

Así con los pantalones apenas llegándole a los tobillos se arrimó a su entrada tocándola con la punta. Con sus manos sostuvo sus caderas y de un solo empuje entro en ella. El fuego de las paredes de su acceso le rodeó su pene, sonrieron complacidas. Estaban juntas así que sin esperar nada empezó a embestirla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sin darse cuenta ya se sentía fatigada.

Acerco su cuerpo al de la chica pálida y apenas afianzándose del suelo, se movía con maestría encima de ella, Asami la rodeo con sus piernas intentando que no se apartara demasiado y sus manos se sostuvieron de su espalda sintiendo cada corte proporcionado minutos antes también pudo comprobar que si piel estaba demasiado fría.

–Uuh… Haa… Korra… –gimió en el oído de la Alfa que ya estaba apoyada en su cuerpo.

El instinto más prehistórico del Avatar estaba manejando la situación, debía concebir antes de morir. Era su única intención, así era el estado mental de la mujer.

Korra abrió la boca en busca de oxigeno estaba demasiado agotada así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era más respiraciones rápidas. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que ese líquido que les caía como llovizna cubriendo sus cuerpos en realidad era sangre.

Sintiendo el final del orgasmo llegar se afianzo aún más de sus glúteos, los sonidos del choque de sus cuerpos y gemidos de sus bocas se armonizaron todo con el fin de llegar a la cima. Dio el ultimo empuje y sus boca se abrió al igual que sus ojos sintiendo el éxtasis recorrerle cada fibra de su ser después de eso nada.

La ingeniera sintió todo el peso de su amante aplastándola y eso hizo que todos los circuitos de su mente se reconectaran. Apenas logro recobrar el conocimiento y movilidad de su cuerpo se dio cuenta lo que había sucedido.

–¡Por Raava no! –Miro a la castaña desmayada y encima de ella–. No, no, no.

Arruino todo, primero con la cita que tuvo y ahora con la verdad que se revelo. En cuanto recobrara la conciencia Korra la odiaría.

Durante varios minutos estuvo a la expectativa que se levantara y le reclamara lo acontecido pero eso no pasaba, no se había movido en absoluto y para cuando sintió que ya no se encontraba su miembro dentro de ella se separó del cuerpo.

Respiro más relajada y olfateo el olor a sangre, se levantó a toda prisa cubierta de ese brebaje cuando la vio en el suelo supo que era grave, durante toda esa parte de la excitación jamás noto lo horrible de sus heridas y ahora se encontraba examinándola más detenidamente se acercó a su corazón y los latidos del propio se detuvieron por segundos. No estaba latiendo.

–¡Por los espíritus no! –Se acercó a ella para tomar su pulso–. ¡Korra!

No sabía qué hacer para reanimarla, corrió hacia la sala y se envolvió con lo primero que encontró para después tomar uno de sus celulares que mantenía en la casa y marco el número que podría ayudarla, y para sorpresa de ella el sonido del móvil estaba muy cerca y un segundo después su puerta se abrió.

La gran mancha de sangre rodeaba el cuerpo de la morena que estaba completamente desnuda, sorprendió a la nueva invitada, sin dejar el umbral de la puerta llamo a los sanadores.

–Ayúdenla ahora –grito.

Varios Maestros agua se acercaron a ella y la revisaron. Trayendo con ellos varios equipos médicos y agua que les ayudaría.

–Tiene hipovolemia –indicio uno de ellos.

¿Qué significa? –pregunto la ingeniera.

–Tiene una hemorragia masiva –le respondió Lin.

Trabajaron arduamente, intentando cerrar cada herida del Avatar. Tenía que corregir la hipovolemia por pérdida de líquidos. Para reparar el daño y la lesión de su sistema debían maximizar el suministro de oxígeno, asegurando una adecuada ventilación, aumentando la saturación de oxígeno de la sangre, y restaurando el flujo sanguíneo. Poniéndole intravenosas de sangre total y paquetes sanguíneos.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron trabajando en la castaña para volver a reanimarla, la pelea hacia sido intensa y se sorprendieron de que todavía estuviese respondiendo ya que había perdido demasiada sangre a este punto un Beta hubiera muerto.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada la jefa de policía que se había llevado a otro lugar a Asami.

–¿Qué crees? –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

–Bueno me llamaron hace unos minutos así que ya supongo que fue lo que paso.

–Eso me pasa por estúpida, debía haberle dicho o irme muy largo.

–Ya no te puedes arrepentir niña.

–Por mis malas decisiones –se recrimino, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no estuviera empeñada en quedar bien con las personas.

–Ella se recuperara y hablaran o algo así, estarán bien –trato de reconfortarla pero hasta ella conocía muy bien el temperamento de la morena.

–Jefa –llamo uno de los médicos desde el otro cuarto.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Logramos revivir al Avatar pero necesita reposo mucho reposo.

–De acuerdo –miro la mirada llena de culpa de la ingeniera y sintió una punzada en el pecho–. Estará bien.

Sin decir más, Lin y el doctor salieron, debían llevarse a todos los heridos al hospital algunos presentaban huesos rotos así que debían darle una adecuada atención.

Hasta ese entonces Asami se acercó a una de las ventanas para fijarse en la vía, habían varias ambulancias y policiales, estaban trabajando en conjunto para llevarse a los heridos y despejando las calles de curiosos.

Para suerte de ella esto no sería un escándalo, dudaba que alguien se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para notar quienes eran los que peleaban, su reputación estaba a salvo así como algún llamado de atención de sus padres.

Cerro la puerta trancándola con las cajas que todavía contenían sus pertenencias por ahora no había otra manera, después arreglaría el picaporte.

Debía darse un baño y quitarse esa sangre, tal vez después más calmada podría limpiar. Cuando se adentró a su baño sus pensamientos se asemejaban a ríos revueltos. Estaba al corriente de como se sentía física y emocionalmente, lo que no sabía era que iba a hacer con su relación si es que podría catalogarse como eso.

¡Claro que no! No hay ninguna relación, le mentiste a la única persona que confiabas tu vida y cuando se levante no querrá saber nada de ti, no la puedo culpar no después de todo lo que hecho así que me lo merezco aunque no lo quiera.

Dejo que el agua caliente siguiera recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y lloro de manera insaciable. Deseando que nada de esto pasara o que se lograra olvidar todo el malentendido si es que se podría llamar así.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta el Avatar iba en una lancha camino a la nación del fuego, estaba furiosa por todo lo que pasaba al igual que dolida. Jamás se lo espero de Asami y menos de esa manera tan radical.

Aumento la velocidad, con sus ojos llorosos y su cabello revuelto por la brisa marina. Ya era de noche e irse así podría ser peligroso pero no le intereso. Ya no le importaba nada más que cumplir con su misión y dejarlo todo atrás.

–Pero yo soy diferente puedo protegerla.

–Si él sale de los portales, no podrás protegerla y, ¿no te arriesgaras a que sufra o sí?

En todo caso esto le beneficiaba no debía preocuparse por ella de ahora en adelante y así podría librar sus batallas sin el temor de perderla, suspiro que todavía tenía muchas cosas pendientes.

–De ahora en adelante solo tu deber como Avatar debe ser la prioridad –le dijo una voz en lo más profundo de su ser.

–Tienes razón Raava… –miro hacia el frente decidida–. Así será.

–¡¿Qué?! –Grito desde la línea–. Solo esto me faltaba –dijo mientras terminaba la llamada.

–Si ella se trasformó de esa manera no habrá poder sobre la tierra que la detenga –intervino.

–Ya que eres tan brillante, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Hallaremos otra manera.

–Más te vale, no permitiré errores y menos ahora que estamos tan cerca de abrir los portales.

–Mi señor siempre hay manera de engañar a un lobo.

–¿Sí? Bien, explícate.

–Hay que enviar a un zorro por él.

–Los lobos y los zorros no se llevaban bien.

–Por eso ira disfrazado y cuando más cómodo se sienta atacara.

Satisfecho volvió a revisar los reportes detallados, el Avatar había perdido el control de sus poderes y había huido de la escena. La conmoción había sido mucha y ahora estaba desaparecida, después de todo el ignoraba que estuviese muerta.

Buscaría en todas las naciones de ser necesario, tenía espías patrullando cada rincón solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Eso lo hizo reflexionar de lo que pasaba y sonrió con cinismo. Por más que Korra se sintiera segura jamás lo estaría, no mientras una asociación quisiera eliminarla. Incluso sus aliados más cercanos serian tomados como enemigos si se mantenían los argumentos adecuados. Porque como lo sabía él, "su líder" era más peligrosa la información que un arma.

No lo podía creer, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El negocio no podía ser concertado si las embarcaciones eran atacadas. Para cuando llego a la comisaria encontró a los mismos rostros familiares.

Lo vivido le estaba haciendo un inmenso dolor de cabeza así como su estómago estaba contraído por tantas preocupaciones.

–¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – Miro a Mako frente a ella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas revertir las complicadas circunstancias.

–Voy a encontrar a los responsables –afirmo el Alfa decidido a todo.

–La jefa va a interrogar al capital del barco.

El Alfa escuchaba atento a sus superiores en el interrogatorio, sacando sus propias colusiones decidió intervenido para buscar respuestas. Pero todos sus intentos eran en vano y todos saboteados por esos dos Betas, que ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla. Aunque Asami alego que le creía, ninguno parecía convencido.

La ingeniera estaba desesperada por la poca ayuda del cuerpo policial así que decidió que Mako la podría ayudar, un par de palabras después lo había convencido por completo.

Cargaron todo y estaban listos para zarpar, el mar abierto podría ayudarles a encontrar lo que buscaban y gracias a Varrick lograrían atraparlos a todos

Korra… Si tan solo estuvieras aquí. Fueron los pensamientos de la ingeniera que viajaba mirando el firmamento despejado. A veces apenas escuchando murmullos proveniente de los "ayudantes" que Mako había conseguido.

Ya llevaban un buen rato pero absolutamente nada pasaba, cuando Mako se fue a averiguar lo que sucedía se dio cuenta de que todo era un plan para retenerlos, se debatió si enfrentarlos o no pero la mejor jugada era hacer otra cosa.

–Acabo de oír a Shin el Turbio y a Víbora. Nos han traicionado, tenemos que salir de este barco –le dijo a la ingeniera y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de su brazo dispuesto a irse.

Minutos después iban en unas lanchas a toda velocidad y de regreso a Ciudad Republica. Utilizando sus maniobras al volante, la omega logro dejar a un lado a los hombres que los perseguían.

Llegaron al muelle y Asami temió lo peor. Una vez que abrió la compuerta. Su corazón le dio una punzada, estaba llena de odio y tristeza. Lo había perdido todo.

–Quien le haya pagado a la triple amenaza se lo llevo todo.

–Estoy en la ruina –afirmo con sus ojos llenándose de ese líquido salado–. Mi empresa, el trabajo de toda una vida de mis padres… es el fin.

–Vamos a comprobar el resto de tus almacenes –afirmo decidido a no rendirse con Asami, no con ella–. Quizás no hayan tenido tiempo de saquearlos a todos.

–No… –menciono cabeza baja–. No lo comprendes Mako. Todo lo que tenía estaba en este.

–Tenemos que revisar toda la zona en busca de pruebas –analizaba lo más rápido que podría pero no se le ocurría una manera para encontrar pistas.

Mako, déjalo ir –estaba destrozada por muchas situaciones.

–Puedo resolverlo.

–¡Para ya! Es el fin. –trago el nudo en su garganta y pronuncio las palabras que jamás pensó que diría–. Me rindo.

–Pues yo no me voy a rendir de ayudarte en lo que necesites –le afirmo viendo su expresión de dolor.

No supo en que momento sus ojos se encontraron y Mako sintió que era atraído por una fuerza misteriosa. La mirada destrozada de la mujer le dio un golpe fuerte en su pecho, no quería verla de esa forma. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso, un roce casto que lleno de más confusión el corazón de Asami.

Para cuando se separaron, la Omega no supo cómo tomar la acción tan espontanea del Alfa. No se sentía correcto, tampoco era bueno para el darle falsas esperanzas. Por más que ella y el Avatar hayan peleado no significaba que se arrojaría al primero que le diera indicios de que le gustaba.

No, ella no era así. Tenía principios y ante todo, siempre escucharía a su corazón y este solo latía por una sola persona en la faz de la tierra.

–Lo siento… yo no puedo corresponderte de esa manera.

Mako comprendió cada palabra y aunque dolía pero eso no lo detendría, probaría a la mujer que él era la mejor opción para ella y que haría lo que sea para ayudarla aunque arriesgara su vida.

–Descuida –le dijo con toda seguridad–. Vamos a investigar.

Mako estaba viendo como su hermano se desempeñaba en la película que protagonizaba y la respuesta vino a él como una ráfaga de aire fresco, indagando un poco más se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Iba con el pulso alterado, debía llegar a tiempo y alertar a la ojiverde lo que ocurría. Nadie logro detenerlo hasta llegar a industrias futuro. Escucho murmullos con cada habitación que pasaba.

Alerto donde estaba el olor inconfundible de la heredera y abrió la puerta sin esperar invitación.

–Asami, creo que se quién es el que hizo el plan.

El otro olor familiar llego a sus fosas nasales así como cuando miro ese rostro con una sonrisa impúdica mostrándose ante él.

–Hola Mako… –dijo Varrick.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –se puso a la defensiva.

–Acaba de rescatar mi compañía –intervino Asami–. Varrick ha comprado una participación mayoritaria en industrias futuro. ¿No es genial?

–Sip, me gusta pensar que estoy ahí para ayudar al pequeño empresario. Sobre todo si ese pequeño puede ayudar a este empresario. –Atrajo con su brazo el cuerpo pálido de la ingeniera–. A convertirse en un gran empresario.

–¿Qué decías Mako? ¿Crees saber quién contrato a la triple amenaza?

Una rabia se apodero del Alfa, que miraba como retenían a la mujer con una mano en su hombro y como iban a estafarla. Olvido los escrúpulos que poseía y mostro sus dientes.

Gruño como un animal irritado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los anfitriones. El Beta soltó rápidamente a la damisela sintiendo el peligro y el horror recorriéndole la espalda, por la muestra evidente de que estaba pisando un terreno fangoso en donde supo que él no ganaría.

Sus ojos parecidos a la candente Lava se acercaron a ambos, con la mera intención de desgarrar el hombre flaquetucho que lo veía con sus ojos sumidos en el espanto.

Asami se acercó rápidamente a él, sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el alta se sintió desarmado por el tacto de la chica. Regulo su respiración e hizo que sus garras y dientes volvieran a su lugar.

Se perdió en esa laguna verde que tenía por ojos la heredera, olvidando el enojo hacia el Beta. Ambos se giraron para verle la cara, hasta ese entonces el chico de ojos ambarinos rodeo a la Omega con su brazo. Dando señales inequívocas de que el la protegería de todo mal, de esta forma envió una clara advertencia para el moreno que salió a toda prisa de esa sala antes de ser herido.

–Estoy muy cerca de averiguarlo –le dijo estando sujeto del cuerpo delicado de la heredera–. Te pondré al día más tarde –le ofreció un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sola otra vez en su oficina, se sintió más calmada. Salvo a la empresa con ayuda del ojos azules pero algo todavía la tenía inquieta y eso era: Korra.

Llevaba varios días tratando de contactarse con ella pero nada ocurría, viajo hasta la isla para obtener información y sabía que fue a la Nación Del Fuego pero desde entonces nadie obtenía señales de vida de ella y pensando lo peor los Maestros creyeron que fue capturada por el enemigo pero no sabían con qué certeza eso era correcto.

Estaban esperanzados de que obtendrían mensajes provenientes de algún lado diciendo: se me olvido contactarlos pero estoy bien.

Otra vez esa sensación en lo más profundo de su ser, ella estaba desaparecida. Su corazón se lo gritaba pero no había manera de que ella se fuera, no con todo el problema que tuvo con sus padres por abandonar la mansión sin decir hacia donde se dirigía. Aunque ya tenía resulto uno de los problemas no podía desatenderlo, no por el momento. Solo cuando estuviera segura de que sus padres tendrían otra vez el control de todo, hasta ese entonces tomaría un respiro.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy tu.

–Y, ¿Quién soy yo?

–Eres el Avatar –le dijo Aang.

–No sé lo que es eso.

–Para que lo recuerdes, debes recuperar tu conexión con tu espíritu de Avatar –le ofreció una respuesta Roku.

–De lo contrario la oscuridad aniquilara al mundo entero –reflexiono Kyoshi y continuo–. Morirás, y tu era terminara.

–¿Cómo recupero mi conexión?

–Vuelva atrás. Retrocede hasta el principio –le menciono Kuruk–. Encuentra a Raava.

Es espacio donde se encontraba se movió y otra figura apareció ante ella. Miro dudosa de lo que pasaba.

–¿Eres Raava?

–No, pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarla –sonrió–. Me llamo Wan y te mostrare, como me convertí en el primer Avatar.

Asami estaba preocupada, llevaba días sin saber nada de Korra y cuando intentó comunicarse con Tenzin tampoco logro algo. Algo ocurría, muy dentro de su ser lo sabía pero no había manera de poder interpretarlo con certeza.

Durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo hablando con sus padres. Ninguno estaba contento con el hecho de que dejara la finca para hacer su propia vida, muchas veces trataron de influenciarla y sugerir que era lo mejor para ella pero nada resultaba. Era muy consciente de sus fortalezas y debilidades.

No cambiaria de parecer, seguiría manejando la empresa al lado de su familia pero ninguno de ellos iban a influir en otro asunto personal. Desde la última vez que hablaron, dejo muy en claro que no se sometería a que uno de ellos intentara mediar en sus decisiones, podría escuchar consejos sobre la empresa y los cargos que llevaba pero nada más eso.

La familia de Tenzin se reunió para hacer un recorrido en el Templo Aire Del Este, sin previo aviso un visitante llego ante ellos.

–¡Korra!

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Cómo nos encontraste?

–El itinerario de Tenzin –menciono mientras saludaba a los pequeñines–. Lo estuvimos repasando como unas cien veces antes de dejar Ciudad Republica.

–Ves esta es la razón por la cual los horarios son importantes.

Korra les explico lo que había pasado en el polo sur y desde el principio cuando abrió el portal, dejando sorprendido a todos. Luego ella y Tenzin tuvieron una conversación a solas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Vaatu.

Concordaron que la Alfa tendría que entrar al mundo espiritual y que Tenzin sería el que la ayudaría.

Unalaq solicitó la ayuda de sus dos hijos para abrir el portal en el norte. Así que los 3 se dirigieron dentro de el.

El agente de la ley iba a reunirse con su hermano y encontró tanto a Asami como Opal ahí también.

Tengo que contarles algo –miro directamente los ojos verdes de Asami–. He descubierto quien ha estado robando a industrias futuro. Varrick.

–¿Cómo? No –dijo Bolin con los brazos a sus costados.

¿Ataco sus propios barcos? –pregunto incrédula la ojiverde.

–¡Sí! –afirmo–. Era una estrategia. Quiere que Ciudad Republica vuelva a la guerra y quiere el control de los negocios que más beneficios pueden sacar de ellos. Ya tenía el control de los barcos, lo único que necesitaba era tu empresa.

–Varrick me ayudo a salvar la compañía –alego acercándose a el–. Ahora es mi socio, no el cerebro de un pérfido complot.

La heredera miraba al chico como si quisiera escudriñar dentro de él, para saber si mentía o algo parecido.

–Mako pareces estresado –trato de suavizar.

–¡Lo estoy! –gruño de ira.

–¿Ves? Es por cosas así que me tuve que marchar

–¿Ahora no viven juntos? –preguntaron desconcertadas ambas mujeres.

–No. Ha llegado la hora de que esta águila–halcón despliegue sus alas y salga volando.

Parece que has tenido una semana bastante ocupada –la heredera tomo entre sus manos la extremidad del Alfa.

Tratando de transmitirle paz y tranquilidad.

–Quizás solo necesites relajarte.

La boca de Bolin por unos instantes cayó al suelo, cada gesto de los dos los estudio minuciosamente como si quisiera encontrar la verdad. Siempre que salía con Opal y por casualidad se encontraban con otras parejas estas siempre se tomaban de las manos e iban abrazados así como él lo hacía.

Mirando bien a esos dos le dio la sensación de que tal vez si estaban saliendo juntos y no fue el único en notarlo. Opal también vio esa familiaridad con la que ambos se veían y conversaban. Como Asami había calmado al Alfa preguntándose si había algo más ahí, como paso meses atrás con Korra.

Su mandíbula también cayó al suelo, estaba impactada, para la Beta era imposible que Asami estuviera saliendo con Mako. No cuando su amiga, Korra, estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

–¡Un momento! –expreso Bolin que todavía no dejaba de observarlos.

Opal se giró para verle la cara anticipando las palabras del Beta y rezando que no hiciera lo que creía que iba a hacer.

–Están… –ahogo un grito y los señalo sabiendo la verdad–. Están saliendo.

–¿Saliendo? ¡No!

–Es una locura –afirmo la heredera separándose del cuerpo del Alfa como si estuviera en llamas.

–Korra se fue hace una semana –les dijo con los nervios alterados.

La Beifong miro la interacción de los 3, que tenían cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos acusadores le dieron la sensación de que Asami y Mako tenían algo, podía notarlo y aunque le costara creer así era. Eso le molesto demasiado, Korra era una buena chica y no se merecía que le faltara el respeto de esa manera, sin importar que Korra y Asami hayan terminado hace poco tiempo.

Mako cambio de conversación de una manera poco convencional. Aunque deseara que su hermano tuviera razón, todavía ninguno había dado un paso más allá del beso que se dieron o que él le dio. Todavía tenía que probar que Varrick era el culpable y de esta manera ganarse a Asami, que lograra confiar más en él y un poco más adelante tendría la oportunidad de tener algo juntos y de largo plazo.

Después de intentar hasta el cansancio de Tenzin, Korra todavía no lograba entrar al mundo espiritual. No importaba lo que hicieran, Tenzin no era el adecuado.

En todo ese tiempo Kya había notado cambios en Jinora, cuando veía al horizonte en busca de algo y sugirió que ella tal vez podría ayudar al Avatar.

–¿Entonces?

–Buscaran otra manera para abrir los portales.

–¿Segura que podrán con esta misión?

–Él es el indicado, además he escuchado de fuentes cercanas que el Avatar está vivo y que si se niega a cooperar podremos ocupar a una de las personas más cercanas a ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión. No nos hemos podido contactar con Unalaq para decirle.

–Otra cosa, ¿lo han encontrado?

–No –afirmo ella–. El último reporte de Unalaq dice que lo ha buscado pero todavía no se ha presentado.

–Si él quisiera una oportunidad para salir esta es la más indicada.

–Lo sabemos mi señor, pero no hay rastros de él en el mundo espiritual.

–Debemos abrir ambos portales, tal vez de esta manera podríamos atraerlos hacia nosotros.

Alterados fueron los planes pero no lo suficiente para sacarlos de balance, todavía se mantenía la idea de abrir los portales y desatar el mal en el mundo. Con o sin ayuda de Vaatu encontrarían al ser milenario que podrá fin a la vida del Avatar y a su régimen.

Utilizando su Agua–control Unalaq trataba de abrir el otro portal con ayuda de sus hijos, incrementando su fuerza con el poder de un Alfa. Desna fue enviado directo al piso por la energía del portal y esto deshizo el poder que ejercían los 3. Eska no dejaría al gemelo ahí así que se fueron de inmediato y el único Alfa que quedaba estaba agotando todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba romperlo.

Mako se reunió con Varrick para hablar asuntos que tenían que ver con los barcos que fueron atacados. A pesar de los dos guardaespaldas del moreno, el Alfa no se sentía ni un poco intimidado por él. Podría utilizar el fuego que se encontraba en la habitación para calcinarlo si era necesario.

Trato de venderle el discurso barato de que él, Asami, Opal y Bolin lo necesitaban para hacer un solo equipo.

–Además –dijo el con una sonrisa que se agrandaba–. No querrás que nada le pase a Asami, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, he oído que tú y ella son muy cercanos. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano y tu cuñada?

Jugo sus mejores cartas esperando a que el Maestro accediera a su petición, aun con sus poderes de Alfa no lograba encontrar alguna trampa dirigida del Beta hacia él.

–¿Qué hay con él? –pregunto desconfiado.

–Estoy diciendo que quiero tu ayuda para protegerlos. Sin ti, quien sabe lo que les podría pasar –rodeo con su brazo al hombre mal alto.

En un movimiento Mako lo tomo del brazo y se lo retorció, mostrando su poder sin igual de Alfa lo miro directo a los ojos.

–Gracias por tu preocupación –le expreso demostrándole sus ojos color carmín–. Pero la respuesta es no.

El moreno gimoteo de dolor por su brazo, al fin el Alfa lo soltó.

–Ten cuidado a quien te enfrentas Varrick –le amenazo.

Sin esperar que le respondiera o le diera alguna evasiva, el Alfa se fue del lugar con las venas de su cara y yugular resaltadas. Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo malo a ellos 3 y si alguien interfería terminaría destrozado por sus garras.

En su bisonte volador Tenzin seguía muy de cerca s los espíritus que les ayudaría a encontrar una manera de entrar al mundo espiritual. Korra le explico brevemente de cómo era el primer Avatar y como se fusionó con Raava.

Se dirigieron donde habían unas piedras con unos grabados, un antiguo circulo de meditación de Maestros aire. Después de la ceremonia de purificación y enfrentar a espíritus oscuros, les llego el gran reto.

Mako escucho unos golpes en la puerta y un singular olor se propago hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales lo conocía muy bien, no podía creerlo y su corazón palpito de la misma manera cuando se encontraba con ella.

Se apresuró a abrir y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la miro ahí de pie en su departamento, tan radiante como siempre, con su delicioso perfume y buen gusto al vestir.

–¡Hola! –saludo de manera inocente.

–¿Has venido a decirme lo paranoico que estoy? –fue un reproche.

Pero al ver sus ojos verdes, dejo cualquier malestar aun lado. Estaba hipnotizado por ellos y esperaba dar ese mismo sentimiento a la portadora de tan magnifica aura.

–No –le respondió de manera dulce–. Solo quería pasarme por aquí para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Parecías algo agitado antes.

–Estoy bien –claro que lo estaba, Asami llego hasta él.

Sintiendo sus hormonas alteradas, se aventuró a acercarse más lo tenía loco de amor y parece que todos sus esfuerzos por darle a conocer esa verdad estaban rindiendo frutos.

Asami sabía muy bien de los sentimientos del Alfa y aunque no le correspondía de ese modo seguían teniendo una amistad y ya que él la ayudo en un momento difícil ella se sintió responsable por brindarle esa misma seguridad. Así que organizo una comida para que se pudieran relajarse ese día.

–Quizás necesitas una noche libre –invitó–. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo?

Esto lo hizo sentir alagado haciendo que su pecho se inflara. No se esperaba el repentino ofrecimiento y claro que no lo desaprovecharía además sería la segunda vez que saldrían juntos a solas.

–¿Donde? –trato de no sonar tan desesperado.

–La cocina de Kwong –expreso con una sonrisa radiante, esperando que Mako dejara de estar tan estresado por su trabajo.

El Alfa le mostro su mejor sonrisa, deseoso por compartir un momento intimo con la ingeniera.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podríamos quedarnos aquí y hacer algo. Fueron sus pensamientos mientras miraba sin recato cada una de las curvas de la mujer. Asami era el tipo de chica que podría traer loco a cualquiera de los 3 grupos y ahí estaba el y su gran oportunidad de acercarse aún más a ella.

Nada podría arruinar el momento hasta que alguien toco la puerta y era la policía que se adentró a su departamento alegando que había actuado a espaldas de la jefa y robado propiedades que le pertenecían a industrias futuro.

Aun con todos sus instintos de Alfa, Lin supo que Mako no mentía pero las pruebas eran muy convincentes. Debía hacer cumplir la ley.

–Tiene que haber un error –Asami no podía creer lo que ese policías le estaban diciendo.

–Siento ser yo quien te lo comunique, guapa, pero tu novio es un policía corrupto. Esta operación en cubierta era solo una manera para mantenerte alejada de tu almacén. Te ha estado usando todo este tiempo.

La ingeniera, se quedó atónita, no daba por sentado que esa era la intención de Mako, no cuando había mostrado querer ayudarla en todo momento.

–No es verdad Asami –le dijo exasperado por que creyera su palabra–. Nunca haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño.

Los oficiales se llevaron al Alfa a la comisaria. Mientras que Asami se quedó a solas con Lin.

–Se supone que estaría en tu nuevo hogar abriendo cajas.

–Ahora no jefa.

–¿Que sucede entre tú y ese chico?

–Es solo un amigo.

–No se hacen visitas a los amigos a esta hora.

–Jefa por favor.

–Ten cuidado Asami, no voy a poder estar siempre para protegerte.

Se tallo la cien con su mano, no podía creer que precisamente él hubiera sido la que lo había traicionado. Se mostraba siempre atento a protegerla en todo y ahora parecía que había sido una completa mentira.

–Creo que Jinora está destinada a guiar al Avatar –alego Kya después de ver los intentos inútiles de su hermano por entrar al mundo espiritual.

–¡Jinora no va a entrar al mundo de los espíritus! –Exclamo furioso y temeroso en partes iguales–. No está preparada para los peligros del otro lado.

Continúo alegando pero Korra le expreso que se estaban quedando sin tiempo y Jinora intervino con que ella podría guiarla.

Después de unos minutos de meditación ambas entraron al mundo espiritual. Maravilladas por el paisaje que se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda.

–El Avatar está muerto y no podemos abrir el portal –le comunico Unalaq–. Te he fallado Vaatu.

–No me has fallado, aun –le confesó–. El Avatar sigue vivo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Incluso si mi conexión con Raava ha sido cortada aun puedo sentir su presencia.

–La encontraremos.

–El Avatar te encontrara a ti. Acaba de entrar al mundo espiritual.

.

.

¡Hola chicos! ¿Adivinen quien ha vuelto? Pues sí, solo soy yo, Klein.

Mis Lady's, mis Lord's. He regresado en este hermoso grupo que ama el Korrasami.

Sé que he estado fuera mucho tiempo pero hasta hace poco he tenido un pequeño momento para tener otra vez la computadora. Así que he vuelto con todas las fuerzas que tengo para seguir las historias, así es, historias.

Recuerdo que alguien dijo que hay poco de esta temática del omegaverse así que he decidido que quiero complacerlos con 7 historias concentradas en este tópico.

Todo a su momento claro, ya las tengo decididas así que esperen:

 **Omegaverse: Los 7 De La Suerte.**

 **El Supremo Alfa Proyecto Número 1.**

Cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	25. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Pánico.**

 _ **[Para los que quieran participar en los siguientes fic, por favor leer hasta el final.]**_

Tenzin, Bumi y Kya estaban vigilando los cuerpos de Jinora y Korra que viajaban por el Mundo Espiritual. Nerviosos por lo que podría pasar, ya que no era terreno conocido para los mortales.

Como era de esperarse la más joven estaba impresionada por todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor en cambio el Avatar se ponía más y más tensa. Al separarse ambas fueron enviadas a distintas partes de ese increíble mundo y con ellos, nuevos aliados y enemigos los esperaban.

Korra en su intento por encontrar a Jinora, un antiguo amigo llega hasta ella para ayudarle a ver el camino. En cambio la Maestra aire se topa con el enemigo que ha causado que los Espíritus se vuelvan malignos y es atrapada por él.

Con ayuda de Iroh y el dragón–ave Korra logro encontrar el portal espiritual.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo como se suponía que debía ser escucho algo proveniente del árbol del tiempo, atrayéndola.

–Así que has vuelto Raava –se escuchó esa particular voz de Vaatu–. La convergencia armónica vendrá pronto y esta vez, me desharé de ti por completo.

–Creo que has dicho eso antes Vaatu –le respondió el Avatar–. Pero estoy aquí para cerrar el portal, no saldrás de aquí.

Lo haría era el momento, Korra cerraría el portal y mantendría la paz por el bien del mundo, todos dependían de ella y no podía echarlo a perder pero no contaba con las trampas que traía consigo sus responsabilidades.

–Quizás quieras reconsiderarlo –le amenazo–. Si es que quieres salvar a tu amiga.

El pánico se instauro en su pecho y en la boca del estómago las sensaciones que traiga consigo eran augurios de maldades que podría ocurrir así que para ella que se haya cumplido lo que sintió antes de entrar le dio un golpe de lleno así que su mente le decía que no era posible que esto estuviera pasando. Pero cuando se giro pudo ver a su tío junto con la pequeña Maestra y entendió que estaba en graves problemas, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a esa chiquilla.

–Jinora –dijo en susurro.

Con el terror apoderándose del Alfa por lo que podría pasarle a ella, esa pequeña y especial chiquilla que conoció hace mucho tiempo no podría hacerle frente, lo peor de todo es que no podía convertirse en mitad lobo para intentar salvarla, no así, era más inútil de lo que podría considerarse.

Uno de los Espíritus oscuro le impidió el paso y otros 3 la rodeaban. No podía hacer mucho con ese pequeño poder que tenía.

–No puedo creer que confié en ti –expreso con la voz ronca llena de odio y sus ojos azules chispeantes de ira–. Me hiciste creer que querías restaurar el balance con los Espíritus. Pero esto, esto no es balance. Es locura –grito furibunda–. Ahora déjala ir –dio un paso.

–Si quieres que tu amiga logre salir del Mundo Espiritual, abrirás el otro portal ¡AHORA!

–No lo hagas Korra –espeto Jinora.

El Alfa agito sus manos, transmitiendo más esa oscuridad en el cuerpo de la Maestra hasta casi tragársela por completo.

La morena dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado tratando de evitar que el dolor le desgarrara la garganta, demasiadas emociones experimentando y le hacía sentir fatigada y más el hecho de que debía tomar una decisión.

–¿Qué harás? –Pregunto burlonamente Unalaq sabiendo que la tenía a su voluntad–. ¿Abrir el portal o perder el alma de tu amiga para siempre?

Un sollozo salió de la joven que estaba completamente indefensa, haciendo saltar el corazón de Korra que intentaba escaparse por su garganta, veía la vida de una persona preciada para ella, escurrirse en sus manos. No lo iba a permitir no mientras ella viviera.

–No abras los portales o revelaras ante la humanidad un mal que no habrá poder en la tierra que lo detenga –la voz le recordó–. No lo hagas.

La advertencia de lo que podría ocasionar en un futuro estaban taladrando sus sentidos, no debía y no podía abrirlos. El mundo estaría a salvo y Vaatu tampoco saldría, pero a costa de que.

"¿De Jinora?" pensó "jamás" no dejaría que algo le pasara a ella pero valdría la pena lo que iba a arriesgar por salvarla, valdría la pena sacrificar todo lo que conocía hasta ahora por una vida.

–No lo hagas… no abras los portales –hablo una voz en lo más profundo de su ser para que tratara de reconsiderar las consecuencias.

–¡Detente! –grito agarrándose la cabeza para acallar la voz.

–¡No lo hagas! –otro aullido que le advertía.

–Lo hare –hablo derrotada, ignorando las advertencias y todas las consecuencias que traía consigo.

No podía arriesgar la vida de Jinora, como les explicaría a todos si la perdía, a Tenzin y a Pema a sus otros hermanitos, el mundo no les regresaría esa vida aunque tuvieran gratitud por el sacrificio, ni ella misma podría perdonarse. Se suponía que era el Avatar el ser más poderoso del universo, puente entre ambos mundos y ni siquiera podía proteger a aquellas personas que le importaban.

–Eres el Avatar más inútil de la historia –se dijo, auto castigándose, arrepintiéndose por los errores cometidos, deseando ser más fuerte para poder proteger a todo lo que amaba.

Se dirigieron a esa gran esfera. Korra sentía la impotencia de su fuerza, no podría creer que había caído en la trampa y ahora todos pagarían por sus equivocaciones, si Vaatu salía, no habría salvación para nadie.

Estiro su mano como lo hizo la última vez y roso levemente la esfera que los ilumino así como activo el estado Avatar. La tierra tembló bajo los pies de todos y una ráfaga de aire los invadió. La luz se alzó en el cielo y una onda expansiva los agito a todos cuando choco con el árbol.

–Ahora, deja ir a Jinora –demando.

Pero no termino su amenaza cuando el agua que recorría el lugar fue enviada hasta ella rompiendo un poco de su cuerpo.

–Debiste haber venido a través del portal –grito agitando sus manos y aumentando su poder con su faceta de licántropo–. Entonces podrías hacer esto.

Los esquivaba como pudo sintiendo la ineptitud de sus actos, sintiendo que le fallaba a todo el mundo por no lograr salvarlos.

Jinora fue transportada a otro lugar por un espíritu y Korra se limitó a evitar cada ataque de su tío pero no le fue suficiente y cuando estaba perdida un rayo de esperanza la ayudo.

–Te veré pronto Raava –menciono Vaatu–. Una vez que la convergencia armónica venga, estaré libre de esta prisión y entonces tendré mi venganza.

Suspiro sintiéndose sin aliento, agitada por la pérdida que presentía y con una capa de sudor que la bañaba, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor en el corazón y alma. Sintió un fuego en sus ojos y trago pesadamente queriendo detener las lágrimas a toda costa.

"Falle" fue su segundo pensamiento.

–Korra –escucho lejanamente.

Y después una presencia a su lado que no podía confrontar.

–¿Cómo fue? ¿Lograste cerrar el portal? ¿Jinora te pudo ayudar? –pregunto desesperado el Maestro.

–Tenzin… yo… lo siento –ahora más que nunca sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ambos miraron el cuerpo de Jinora todavía meditando.

–¿Dónde está Jinora? ¿Por qué no está despertando?

Se acercó apresurado a ella y cayó en sus brazos como si estuviera sin vida.

–¡Korra! ¿Qué le sucedió a mi niñita? –grito trastornado con sus ojos llameantes propios de un Alfa.

Otro momento lleno de pánico se afrontó a ella, trago el grueso nudo en garganta pero eso no detuvo que sus ojos se llenaran de ese líquido salado.

Cuando volvieron todos se tuvieron que hacer fuertes por la familia, Pema estaba destrozada al igual que el grupo.

Mientras tanto Mako trataba de convencer a su hermano de que era inocente y Tonraq convencía a su grupo de hacer algo al respecto para recuperar la ciudad. Un ataque inminente se daba en el estreno de la película de Bolin.

Un bisonte volador llego inmediatamente después de lo sucesos.

Korra bajo apresurada a decirle al presidente lo que Unalaq tenía planeado. La discusión no termino como el Avatar lo esperaba, pero le dio una oportunidad de reconectarse con sus amigos que estaban dispuestos a pelear.

–¿Estás bien?

–Lin Beifong preocupada, eso es un milagro –dijo juguetona.

–No juegues conmigo mujer… entiendo de las vacaciones en familia y que se reconectaron y todo eso, lo que no se es porque no me llamaste.

–Estabas ocupada… siempre lo estas –se giró dándole la espalda como si fuera una colegiala.

–Nunca para ti… –la tomo del brazo e hizo que la mirara fijamente–. Las próximas vacaciones nos iremos solo tú y yo.

Ambas se observaban con esa complicidad que guarda una relación de años. Para la oficial era difícil mantenerse a la raya cuando se trataba de ella y con sus palabras solo abría un agujero en el suelo que amenazaba con hacer un terremoto. Tentar a Vaatu era lo peor que podía hacer.

–¿Si? –Levanto una ceja, queriendo llevarla al límite, que cayera a sus pies y que le diera lo que deseaba.

–Si… –se adelantó a propinarle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento. No era su fuerte mostrarse en público pero las últimas semanas no tenerla a su lado le estaba cobrando factura.

Un carraspeo tan fingido que hasta el más tonto entendería detuvo su avance y ni siquiera tenía que voltear para saber quién era. Se alejó tomando la misma posición de la persona más inquebrantable que profesaba en la ciudad y miro a la chiquilla que estaba desviando la mirada y con un carmín en sus mejillas.

–Tía… –dijo.

Con el atisbo afilado que la caracterizaba observo a su sobrina, suponiendo que era lo que hacía ahí. Antes de que todo se saliera de control debía hacer algo al respecto.

–Te quiero en mi departamento, no puedo permitir que te pase nada.

–Pero… –replico y fue recibida por una mirada gélida que la hizo temblar.

–O te vas de regreso con tu madre.

–Lin…

–Tía…

Ambas féminas replicaron, pero no cedería, ella no podría estar en peligro jamás se lo perdonaría y de esta manera, podía tener el dominio de todo mientras estaba con el presidente protegiéndolo y no preocupándose por la menor de sus sobrinos.

–Te lo prohibiría a ti también pero…

–¡Jamás…! –le dio un golpe en el brazo–. Mi sobrina está en peligro.

–Necesito ayudarlos –volvió a objetar.

–Eres una No–Maestro y Beta, no podrás hacer mucho así que no, Opal te prohíbo a que salgas de Ciudad Republica.

–¿Tía Kya? –trato de jugar esa carta.

La mirada suplicante de la más pequeña de los Beifong iba a lograr su cometido pero ni ella podría enfrentar a Lin así que decidió que no era la mejor de las opciones aceptar su chantaje.

–Lo siento mucho pero tu tía tiene razón, no puedes arriesgarte –le expreso con un dolencia no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a otro ser amado.

Mientras Bolin hablaba con Mako. Korra jalo de la muñeca a Asami y se la llevo un poco aparte del grupo.

Asami abrió la boca para decirle algo, intentar arreglar el asunto pendiente que ambas tenían, pero sólo un pequeño balbuceo salió y sintió como su corazón era estrujado lenta y tortuosamente.

Korra levantó una ceja sin entender del todo y Asami esperaba pacientemente el momento en que la morena le reclamara, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando por fin hallo su voz. Fue estrujada por unos fuertes brazos así como también sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

Luego sus labios fueron aplastados con rudeza cuando la morena se acercó a besarla.

Atónita, su voz se fue a dar un paseo por segunda vez en esa noche y perpleja sin saber cómo responder ante la muestra de afecto. Asami pensaba en un millón de cosas, una pelea, quizás unos gritos pero nada comparado con lo que vivía en ese momento.

–Asami te extrañe muchísimo –le dijo por fin cuando ambas se separaron.

Opal también se quedó sin habla presenciando todo y una Lin sobreprotectora mostraba su expresión más escéptica.

–Yo–yo… yo también te extrañe Korra… tu–tu ¿está bien? ¿Ya… ya no estas enojada?

–¿Porque habría de estarlo?

Sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión, ¿qué pasaba en realidad con Korra?

–Tuvimos… –en ese instante Asami recordó lo acontecido así que prefirió omitir detalles–. Una discusión antes de que te fueras y…

–Ugh… pues yo… me ataco un espíritu oscuro y perdí la memoria por un tiempo. Puede ser que no haya vuelto del todo… –la miro con preocupación añadiéndole más peso a la conciencia de Asami–. ¿Fue muy mala?

–¿Huh? Mmm… –su voz flaqueó y sus ojos vacilaron–. No –respondió al fin.

–De acuerdo… –volvió a sonreír.

Ambas se fueron tomadas de la mano para regresar con el grupo que esperaba a los hermanos.

Cuando se dio la noticia de que Mako seria ascendido a detective su sonrisa se ilumino, destellaba felicidad porque sus esfuerzos dieron resultados, pero su humor casi cayó en picada cuando las vio. Un fuego devastador se formaba en su interior.

"¡No! ¡Ella no, puede quitármela!" pensó y se mantuvo sereno para no rechinar los dientes con odio y demostrar su poder Alfa ante esa usurpadora, que le había quitado a la mujer que amaba. Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de matarla en ese entonces y llevo sus manos a su espalda para que no vieran sus puños apretados.

Korra la tenía amarrada a su cuerpo con un brazo rodeándola celosamente y Asami estaba aferrada a ella con ambas manos alrededor de su cintura. Con el puño en su cadera, la Alfa trataba de estar feliz porque tenía a la mujer de su vida con ella, pero ver a ese Alfa que también la quería. Simplemente le revolvía el estómago.

Estaba contenta por él, porque según decía, se lo merecía. Sus esfuerzos junto con los de su hermano salvaron la vida del presidente, pero aun así, por sus buenas acciones no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no dejaría que la ojiverde se apartara de su lado y menos darle el pase libre a su más grande rival.

Después de hablar con Varrick, el grupo decidió viajar en la fragata que el Beta obsequio.

Decir que el Avatar estaba turbada era poco, debía encontrar una solución por el bien de todos. Para Asami no fue difícil dar con ella, de seguro se encontraría en el lugar más apartado y como iban en mar lo más probable es que estuviera fuera mirando el firmamento atestado de estrellas y escuchando el suave rompimiento de las olas en el casco.

Siguió el olor y la encontró ahí sentada con la luna, las estrellas y el mar acompañándola. Volvió a sentirse culpable y eso no era bueno, debía darle su apoyo eso estaba claro y también debía ser sincera con ambas al respecto. Se acercó lo suficiente para que la Alfa notara su presencia y decidió encontrar su voz para darle las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estoy preocupada.

–Detendremos a Unalaq y recuperaremos a Jinora. Korra, tú no estás sola.

–Lo sé, espero que mi papá este bien.

–Lo ayudaremos tenlo por seguro.

Las manos cálidas de Asami que descansaban en su hombro le daban el confort suficiente como para relajarse lo suficiente, su olor, su aura todo de ella la tranquilizaba y se aferró a ese sentimiento. Se abrazaron, todavía había muchas cosas por delante.

Lo que no sabía la morena era que Tonraq y Unalaq tenían una pelea en el polo Sur, que dio el resultado de la derrota del antiguo jefe y su captura, y sus fuerzas del Sur fueron derrotadas.

En el alba del día siguiente iba a confrontar a la Alfa de una vez por todas. Estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer así que zanjaría de una vez por todas el asunto, debía ser un movimiento violento y arrancarlo de raíz.

"Ahora o nunca" se dio ánimos.

–¿Podemos… podemos hablar? –titubeo como la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se trataba de ella.

–Claro…

Retirándose a uno de los camerinos y cuando Asami cerró la puerta apoyando su cabeza en ella procesando todo lo que le diría, tuvo la sensación de una mirada clavada en su espalda y un mar de sensaciones le recorrieron la espina dorsal.

"Raava como le digo esto"

Cuando se volvió lentamente para verla, trago saliva ruidosamente y su cuerpo tembló excitado por esa mirada azulina oscura, aun con toda la ropa para cubrirse del frio se sintió desnuda por esa contemplación tan determinada. No era a lo que venía pero esa mirada hambrienta la hacía sentir como una presa indefensa. Vacilo, claro que lo haría. Observar a Korra de esa manera nublaba su juicio y su cerebro se desconectaba. Necesitaba enfocarse a lo que venía y la Alfa no se lo hacía fácil.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de escapar, ¿Cómo si pudiera escapar del Avatar? No podría, nadie lo haría, su espalda se estrelló contra la puerta y estuvo expuesta.

Por esas pocas ocasiones Asami se sintió tan pequeña y ostentada ante esa imponente morena. No reaccionaba y solo contemplo esa mirada clavada en sí y después sus manos despojarla del abrigo que la cubría, cayo a sus pies y percibió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente calándose en su cuerpo.

Reacciono al fin.

–Korra… –indecisa quiso alcanzar a decir algo más pero el beso necesitado y lleno de pasión por parte de la morena no le dejo procesar nada más.

La saboreo con fuerza, chupando su labio inferior y jalándolo disfrutando los gemidos de su chica. Deslizo su mano en las piernas de ella y llego a apretar su trasero. Estaban perdidas en la lujuria que las rodeabas, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpo sin importarles el peligro de lo que vendría. La levanto y la llevo hasta un escritorio de esa habitación y la acostó en el, lo subió y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella tomando sus manos y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza.

No existía escapatoria para la ingeniera, pero sentía que todo estaba mal aunque respondía sin preámbulos a esos labios suplicantes cuando hubo que respirar lo hicieron y se apartaron lo suficiente.

"No" se dijo en su interior.

Le tomo de la camisa a la ojiazul y ahora era ella que la besaba con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, cuando se apartaron un poco Korra vio esas esmeraldas húmedas decían algo pero no sabía que. No comprendía porque de pronto lloraba.

Se arrimó para besar sus lágrimas pero fue empujada con tal magnitud que se estrelló con la puerta y cayo sentada. Sorprendida se levantó de inmediato sus ojos suplicaban una explicación.

–No puedo Korra. Yo… –levanto la vista–. Yo tengo algo que decirte.

Se alejó del escritorio y una distancia prudente de ella, ahora estaban de pie viéndose directamente a los ojos, sin una pared dividiéndolas y sin nadie que las interrumpiera. Korra sabía que debía dejar que ella terminara de hablar y así podría entender porque el cambio. Se limpio las lágrimas de manera ruda, tomo un respiro lo necesitaba demasiado o iba a volver a llorar. Cuando se sintió más tranquila prosiguió:

–Tuvimos una gran pelea, me viste en una cita con Iroh II yo solo quería dejar claro que entre él y yo no había nada pero… tu nos viste y yo no supe que hacer –volvió a tomar una respiración tratando de que la voz no le flaqueara– y luego tuve… tuve… entre en celo esa misma noche –con el corazón en la garganta esperaba alguna reacción de ella.

–Tu–tu… ¿entraste en celo? –omitió lo demás, eso no le importaba lo que era más relevante era lo otro–. Pero no puedes, tú no eres… –su voz se fue apagando la expresión en la cara de Asami decía demasiado pero ella no lo creería tan fácil.

–Lo soy –volvió a decir–. Nunca te lo dije antes a ti o a alguien, pero soy una Omega.

–No… –negó con la cabeza, "ella no, no puede mentirme, ¿cierto?"

–Lo soy…

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir un color dorado denotaba la verdad en sus palabras. Se quedó quieta esperando que la Alfa hiciera algo al respecto, gritar y decirle palabras hirientes era todo lo que podía recibir de ella, pedir más explicaciones tal vez, que su fuego saliera de la boca enrabietada por los acontecimientos.

Una ventana haciéndose añicos logro escuchar Korra, nada más. Proceso y proceso sus palabras pero nada tenía sentido o ¿sí?

Una serie de imágenes se arremolinaron en su cerebro y varias ocasiones se acomodaron en su cabeza cuando estaba cerca de Asami y presentía un aura distinta y cuando tuvieron relaciones lo volvió a sentir como un fulgor que la llamaba y la hacía sentir muy bien.

"La naturaleza de los Omegas"

Examino decidida a esa Omega y comprendió más que nunca todo. Unos instantes después dejo esa habitación y se encontró con su Maestro.

Después de ver como ese muñeco sin posibilidad de defenderse fuera calcinado hasta los cimientos sin compasión por un Avatar con el poder licántropo, Asami temió más que nunca lo que vendría después, tal vez se había descargado con ese muñeco o solo estaba tratando de ejercitarse para tratar de olvidar.

–¿Estamos cercar de ahí? –pregunto Bolin.

–Casi –claro que esas no eran las noticias alentadoras que el grupo quería–. Pero acabo de captar una señal de advertencia de las tropas del Sur. Hay un problema.

Tomando caminos separados y por el bien de las dos, Asami se fue en el bisonte volador y Korra en Naga.

Cuando entraron al complejo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de sanación, muchos de los que ayudaron a su padre estaban ahí, incluso los que siguieron a Korra en Ciudad Republica se encontraban con ellos, todos heridos.

Todos tenían la esperanza de que la gran Maestra Katara pudiera hacer algo por Jinora y mientras ella estaba en ese proceso, y a pocas horas de la convergencia armónica los demás tomarían otro rumbo necesitaban entrar al portal de manera desesperada.

Y aunque Bumi alardeaba de una estrategia un poco convincente, Asami dio la idea definitiva. Korra estaba dudosa pero por lejos era la mejor oportunidad para llegar sin ser capturados.

Lo que no se esperaron es que ya los estaban esperando y se desato la guerra sin cuartel entre los bandos.

–¿Sabía que Unalaq tiene otros planes para nosotros? quiere gobernar por el mismo –hablo el ex General.

–Se lo que quiere Unalaq y no me importa en absoluto, todavía no sabe que nuestro poder va más allá del que puede poseer.

–¿Nuestro líder volvió? –pregunto el Maestro fuego con curiosidad.

–No… todavía no, pero le daremos tiempo.

–¿Que haremos ahora?

–Bujing –él se viro para confrontarlo–. Nos mantenemos neutros.

–Sí señor… –se inclinó y se fue.

El General Bujing fue un militar al servicio de la Nación del Fuego durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Él era conocido por sus estrategias de batalla despiadadas, pero eficaces.

Ni siquiera Unalaq sabía que estaba vigilado por varios hombres y cámaras, su líder no dejaba cabos sueltos y esperaba que el Alfa lograra destruir al Avatar en esta ocasión después de todo el pido la misión sino pasaba lo acordado y sobrevivía, él mismo le daría fin a su vida.

Si otra vez, el Avatar lograba vivir, tendrían que ocupar un nuevo plan. Uno más destructivo.

–Papá… –la cabeza le daba vueltas ya no tenía su fuerza.

–Korra, lo siento mucho. Te he fallado –hablo apenas, la batalla agoto sus reservas de energía.

–No te rindas. La convergencia armónica todavía no ha llegado. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

Escucho ruido proveniente de su espalda, los otros cayeron como sacos.

"La misión después de todo si fue suicida" pensó el Avatar. No había más ímpetu de donde sacar, estaba perdida.

–Felicitaciones a todos… –entro victorioso Unalaq–. Ya tienen asientos de primera fila para el nuevo orden mundial.

–No sabes lo que estás haciendo Unalaq –hablo y se interpuso sobre el cansancio–. Liberar a Vaatu no te hará más poderoso. Eso solo haría de ti un traidor de todo lo bueno que ha pasado en los últimos 10,000 años.

Luego de su parloteo que no terminaba de una vez, Unalaq advirtió que iba inclinar la balanza a su favor una vez que Vaatu saliera y se fusionara con él y que juntos se convertirían en un Avatar oscuro, uno tan poderoso como lo era Korra y Raava.

Arrugo el entrecejo, no era posible que eso hiciera Unalaq. Su líder no tenía idea de que eso pudiera hacerse y si así era el caso, su asociación no podría contra él y entonces solo entonces en ese momento entendió que el Maestro agua iba a ser más invencible que todos ellos juntos.

–Tu era a terminado –sentencio el nativo del Norte.

–Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Sé que siempre has tenido una conexión profunda con los Espíritus pero, todavía eres un hombre –trato de razonar, si había una remota posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión, Tonraq debía intentarlo–. Todavía eres mi hermano, eres el padre de Desna y Eska. –Respiro profundo tratando de mitigar el dolor de sus entrañas y de mantenerse consciente –¿estás dispuesto a desechar la humanidad para convertirte en monstro?

–No seré más monstro que tu propia hija. La única diferencia es que, mientras ella apenas reconoce su poder espiritual, yo estaré en perfecta coordinación con el mío. Vaatu y yo seremos uno –hablo convencido de todas sus palabras–. Nadie será capaz de enfrentarse a nosotros.

Miro directo, donde se suponía que estaba una cámara, y se dirigió a ellos. Sabiendo lo que vendría después. Su fuerza, nadie podría igualarla, ni siquiera el supuesto líder que se encontraba encerrado.

Los dos guardias que estaban con él, intercalaron miradas discretas, esperarían órdenes o seguirían a ese lunático. Ninguno lo tuvo en claro pero por ahora, todo lo que ellos y los seguidores contratados por el "líder" hicieran, debían ser precavidos.

Se fueron junto a él para dar nuevas instrucciones de manera secreta. Si era muy peligroso se retirarían, eso era lo que había dicho un infiltrado en las filas y guía de ellos.

Todas las esperanzas se centraron en Bumi, el único Beta entre ellos, y no los defraudaría, él junto con Naga, Pabu y los Espíritus se harían cargo de todo.

Cuando Bumi derroto a todo el campamento el solo y libero a todos. Se dirigieron al portal pero Tonraq insistió que él debía ir.

–Asami, ¿puedes traer a Oogi y llevar a mi padre junto con mi madre?

"Quiero pelear contigo" ese fue su pensamiento pero sabía que ella no la dejaría, el destino del mundo dependía de que estaba vez ellas actuaran por separado. No había cabida para sentimentalismos. Entonces ella lo entendió.

–Mm–Hmm… –respondió.

Si existía algo que reparar en ese entonces no era el momento. Estaría preocupada por ella siempre seria así. Pero ahora no podía ser esa distracción.

–Yip–Yip… –los 5 se fueron con la esperanzas que sus seres queridos volvieran a casa.

–Me siento algo inútil –hablo después de un rato el moreno.

–Ya somos dos –le respondió ella.

–Será mejor… no tenemos el poder ahora para combatir junto a ella.

"Lo tengo, yo tengo ese poder y determinación" pensó para sí misma.

–Yo si… –hablo en susurro, no esperando a que él la escuchara.

–¿Sí? –Tonraq hizo la incógnita–. ¿Y, como es eso?

–Bueno… –explico Asami.

Las órdenes se dieron y darían todo para salvar al mundo como lo conocen. Mako, Bolin detendrían a Unalaq, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin buscarían a Jinora mientras tanto Korra cerraría los portales.

Korra implemento todo su poder, tanto de Avatar como de licántropo. Se dio cuenta de que podría traer a ambos y los utilizaría. Trato de cerrar el portal de donde entraron.

Los hermanos harían la distracción, pero no contaban con el poder de ese hombre.

–Se te acaba el tiempo Raava –Vaatu aguardaba pacientemente–. Sé que sientes como llega.

Los planetas se alinearon, tal y como el ser del mal predijo. El tiempo se le esfumo al Avatar que fue enviada lejos y los portales hicieron su trabajo, se unieron al fin y liberaron el mal que guardaba. El planeta se sacudió y un nuevo orden mundial Surgió y Vaatu fue redimido.

Korra, Mako y Bolin escucharon como esa risa malévola se burlaba de sus intentos y sintieron como su cuerpo era sacudido violentamente.

–Raava… nada podía detener este momento. La convergencia armónica está de nuevo con nosotros.

–No voy a permitir que te fusiones con Unalaq, vas a volver a esa prisión.

Utilizo toda su poderío en evitar que se fusionaran envió fuera del portal a su tío y ella se quedó peleando con el ente maligno.

Mako y Bolin hacían todo lo posible para ganar tiempo.

Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se encontraban perdidos en el Mundo Espiritualpara su sorpresa Iroh y un zorro los encontraron, él les dio la respuesta que buscaban. Después de dejarse capturar lograron ir donde las almas vagan por la eternidad en el Mundo Espiritual.

–Voy a encerrarte por 10,000 años más Vaatu –expreso la voz de Korra y Raava juntas determinadas a lograr su objetivo.

La gran esfera compuesta por los elementos de: tierra, fuego, aire y agua. Mantuvieron al ser encerrado y juntos se movían al árbol para devolverlo a su prisión solo unos pasos más y lograría su cometido pero no conto con que los hermanos no pudieron detener a Unalaq y este evito que se completara.

Desna, Eska, Mako, Bolin y Korra presenciaron el momento en que Vaatu y Unalaq se hicieron uno y este se robó la energía de los portales haciéndose más fuerte de lo que todos podrían prever.

–Ahora somos uno solo… –decreto UnaVaatu–. Ahora, una nueva era de los Espíritus y los humanos comenzara y yo los liderare a todos como su nuevo Avatar.

–Bueno, soy el antiguo Avatar y mi era todavía no ha terminado.

Las fuerzas del bien y el mal chocaron entre sí. Solo uno podía vencer, solo uno podía sobrevivir. Ambos salieron al mundo de los humanos para librar su batalla. Korra no entendía como era que con todo su poder de Avatar y Alfa no podía contra UnaVaatu.

"Debe de existir otra manera, todavía no podemos rendirnos" pensó pero fue enviada a un cráter hecho en la nieve que le dificultaba moverse, su poder por mucho se estaba debilitando y ser aplastada no ayudaba en nada.

–Ríndete, tu hora ha terminado –alego ejerciendo más presión.

"No… no, no puedo" su último suspiro de vida se iba.

–Korra… tu lucha no se ha terminado –arguyo Raava su voz desde lo más profundo de su ser.

–Raava… –suspiro.

–Vaatu no puede ganar –continuo el ente–. No te rindas a 10,000 años de oscuridad. Tú eres el Avatar.

Cuando todo se volvió oscuro, la luz, "esa luz" en su interior resurgió con más fortaleza y la elevo a los cielos con un tornado de aire y una luz brillante rodeándola.

–No puedes ganar.

Por fin, después de un rato la balanza se inclinó y dio lugar a que el nivel de sus fuerzas fueran iguales.

Con las luces danzando en la atmósfera, la batalla continuaba como si nada. Ni con todos los elementos y el Alfa a su favor Korra podía detenerlo. Con los tentáculos de agua ambos lograron acercarse lo suficiente.

El lugar que los rodeaba se quebraba cada vez más, con las energías opuestas luchando. Lo que no previo Korra fue que el espíritu saliera desde lo más profundo de Unalaq y que extrajera a Raava de sí misma.

Se sofocaba a cada segundo que Vaatu despegaba una parte de ella, lentamente fue arrancado de ella hasta que logro sacarlo por completo. Su cuerpo cayo sin fuerzas en el suelo helado y su enemigo sonreía victorioso.

xxxxxxxxx

Atrapados y con una lección que jamás olvidaría, Tenzin logro despertar gracias a su padre el Avatar Aang, de esta forma logro salvarlos. Jinora presintió el mal y con ello la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros.

xxxxxxxxx

Ni siquiera la fuerza de los hermanos detendría al espíritu de la oscuridad que logro derrotarlos con unos agites de sus manos. Con Raava en peligro y Korra débil, el destino estaba escrito.

Uno tras otros los látigos de agua iban destrozando al espíritu de la luz y con cada golpe Korra sufría de igual manera, sus vidas pasadas.

Cada pedazo de las memorias de los Avatares iba muriendo poco a poco, borradas en el interior de Korra, destrozando una parte tan esencial de ella.

Trato de levantarse, sobreponerse a la fatiga pero el pánico que sentía de perderlo se acrecentaba con cada agite del látigo de agua, con cada golpe a Raava y con cada perdida de un Avatar.

Retorciéndose en la nieve, fatigada con la falta de aire y la desesperación trato de levantarse para ayudarla, debía hacerlo pero no podía evitar que cada una de sus vidas se perdieran.

La maldad de Vaatu y Unalaq no tenían límites y no se detuvieron hasta que acabaron con el espíritu de Raava.

xxxxxxxxx

–El mundo está en problemas.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Puedo sentirlo.

¿Qué ha pasado? –interrogo Bumi.

–Es Korra. Este espíritu de la luz los guiara fuera de este mundo. Tengo que ir a ayudar.

Su alma se ilumino y dejo a su padre y tíos para que se fueran. La Maestra aire tenía una misión importante que hacer.

xxxxxxxxx

Mako y Bolin sostuvieron a Korra y presenciaron como una gran oscuridad se trasformaba en un gigante. Algo que ninguno de ellos podría detener.

–Ahora, 10,000 años de oscuridad comienzan.

Una luz los cegó momentáneamente y Ciudad Republica presencio el mal en su más grande esplendor. La fuerza militar no le resulto una oposición y los dejo fuera con solo agitar las aguas.

Gracias a Kya y las aguas espirituales lograron restablecer la salud de los 3. Pero ni siquiera el poder de una de las mejores Maestras agua traería de nuevo su soberanía y las memorias de sus vidas pasada que perdió.

Otra vez la sensación de pánico, no sabía cómo iba a detenerlo y ciertamente tampoco mantenía las fuerzas para lograrlo. Se acomodó en una roca cercana y trataba de no tener un ataque de pavor en ese momento. Una parte de ella que difícilmente podrá recuperar, le hacía falta más que nunca.

–¿Pudiste detener a Unalaq y Vaatu?

–No, se fusionaron, luego Vaatu desgarro a Raava y la destruyo –la voz le tembló pero la verdad era inminente–. Vaatu gano.

–No puedes hablar con tus vidas pasadas –interrogo desesperado Bolin.

–Cuando Vaatu destruyo a Raava, destruyo mi conexión con los Avatares anteriores –se abrazó a sí misma, todavía no podía creerlo como es que la misión había acabado así.

Vibró, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que era inútil seguir luchando, no existía manera si Raava ya no estaba con ella y no podía enfrentarse a esa gran oscuridad aun cuando conservara sus habilidad de transformarse.

–Si es cierto, entonces…

–El ciclo ha terminado –expreso con la voz entrecortada.

"¡No! ¡Todo está mal! Debí haberlos escuchado cuando pude. Tenían razón, todos ustedes la tenían y ahora estoy perdida, ninguno podría guiarme o decirme lo que está bien y lo que no" sus pensamientos la sofocaban como el agua cubriendo su cabeza tratando de asfixiarla.

–Soy el último Avatar… –susurro con la voz apagándose poco a poco–. Lo siento Tenzin.

Quiso echarse a llorar, cerrar los ojos y para cuando volviera a abrirlos que nada de esto pasara, que todo volviera a la maldita normalidad sin personas que intentaran destruir el equilibrio del planeta entero, sin locos que trataran de destruirla, a ella, a todos.

Poco a poco Unalaq y Vaatu destruyeron las armas que se oponían a su poderío y Ciudad Republica se destruía con cada rayo que lanzaba desde su torso y ayudado con los tentáculos que salían de las profundidades del mar sujetaban y devastaban lo que encontraran a su paso. El caos se apoderaba de la ciudad y de las personas que vivían ahí.

Y el Avatar, "el ultimo Avatar" sentía lastima por sí misma y por lo que no pudo lograr, por lo que perdió y lo que no pudo ser.

Sin embargo Tenzin su Maestro y más confiable amigo no se daría por vencido con ella.

Después de la charla menos emotiva que pudo esperar la morena, siguió a su mentor hasta el árbol donde estaba encerrado ese monstro.

–¿Por qué me estas enseñando la prisión de Vaatu?

–Porque este árbol tenía una historia mucho antes de que ahí retuvieras a Vaatu –explico–. Este es el árbol del tiempo y cuenta la leyenda que sus raíces unen al Mundo Espiritual y físico.

–¿Y crees que este árbol puede ayudarme de alguna manera?

–Sí –afirmo seguro de sus palabras–. Leí hace mucho tiempo que los ancestros meditaban bajo este árbol y conectaban con la gran energía cósmica del universo.

Ambos se colocaron a la orilla y Korra vio como una serie de imágenes eran mostradas ante ella. Intrigada avanzo sin preámbulos deduciendo lo que eran.

–Son mis memorias –expreso sorprendida.

–El árbol del tiempo lo recuerda todo.

Su hogar, el complejo, la universidad, la isla, todo está ahí. Cada persona que vio y cada momento vivido tan fresco como si estuviera realizando la acción en ese instante. Reviso una y otra vez todos esos fragmentos.

–Korra, lo más poderoso de ti no es el espíritu de Raava sino tu espíritu interior. Siempre has sido fuerte e implacable y sin miedo.

–Avatar Wan –si hasta él se presentó como la primera vez que lo vio.

–Antes de que te fusionaras Wan solo era una persona común y corriente.

–Pero él era valiente e inteligente y siempre quiso defender al indefenso.

–Así es. Se convirtió en una leyenda a causa de quien era, no por lo que era. No estaba determinado por Raava más de lo que tu estas.

La imagen del gigante Vaatu destrozando la estatua de Aang se exhibió ante ellos.

–Todas las personas en Ciudad Republica corre peligro.

–Debes ayudarlos Korra.

–¿Cómo? Están al otro lado del mundo.

–Has como los ancestros hicieron una vez. Conéctate con la energía cósmica del universo. No controles la energía de los elementos o de tu lado licántropo sino la energía dentro de ti misma.

–¿Realmente creer que pueda hacerlo? –vacilo, claro que lo haría, nada era seguro ahora que todo se pintaba diferente.

–No tengo duda de ellos.

Abrazo a su mayor apoyo y confió en cada palabra que le dijo.

–Gracias por no darte por vencido conmigo.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La dejo sola para que pudiera concentrarse y supo que, este era uno de los más grandes retos que veía como Korra enfrentaba y no daba crédito a que, ella, sobre todo ella lograría atravesar cada obstáculo.

"Uno no puede existir sin el otro, encontrar la luz en la oscuridad"

Otra luz cegadora alcanzo el firmamento y un rayo golpeo a esa gran masa de oscuridad haciéndola caer en el agua.

Cada cámara que existía en la ciudad, gravaba y enviaba a los televisores de cada ciudadano la pelea descomunal entre Raava y Vaatu.

El destino del mundo estaba en manos de ese gigante azul.

El bien y el mal chocaron sus energías en un rayo que sacudió las aguas y cada edificio aledaño. Korra ese gigantesco espíritu azul hacia alarde de su fuerza derribando y utilizando todo su ímpetu para detenerlo.

Apretó su pecho, activando una luz en el interior de UnaVaatu, debía estar por ahí. Quería encontrarla a como diera lugar.

–Estas buscando algo que está muerto –alego–. Raava ha sido destruida. Y pronto ¡tú también lo estarás!

Pero no importaba que lo dijera, Korra jamás se daría por vencida y la hallaría de cualquier manera, tenía la fe de que lo lograría.

La batalla todavía no había terminado y para Korra solo era el comienzo de su destrucción. Cada vez más Vaatu ganaba terreno debilitándola, utilizando su Agua–control para destruirla.

–Contigo fuera de mi camino, yo seré el único verdadero Avatar.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con la vida del Avatar, Jinora apareció y con la luz que llevaba consigo irradio un albor impresionante y deslumbro lo suficiente a Vaatu para que soltara a Korra y lograra encontrar al espíritu de la luz dentro de él.

Ataco con su fuerza y logro desprender a Raava de la oscuridad para llevársela consigo y de esta manera purificar con el Agua–control a Vaatu.

–Ve en paz.

–La convergencia armónica casi ha terminado –le dijo Raava–. Debemos regresar al mundo de los Espíritus para podernos fusionarnos una vez más.

Korra, Jinora y Raava regresaron a ese esplendido mundo y con el, la Maestra aire volvió a su cuerpo físico.

Katara, Senna, Asami y Tonraq presenciaron el momento en que Jinora se levantaba de esa hibernación, sana y salva.

–¿Qué hay de Korra y los otros? –pregunto con el corazón en la mano la ingeniera.

–No te preocupes por ellos, están todos bien y Korra salvo al mundo.

A pesar de todo el daño causado, sus malas decisiones y la pelea que tuvieron, jamás se dejaría de preocupar por esa increíble mujer que era Korra.

Solo le basto tocar ese arco de energía para que todo volviera a la normalidad, ella volvería a estar junto a Raava y ambos portales iban a estar abiertos.

–Se ha acabado.

Y con ello, su conexión con sus vidas pasadas, reconectarse con Raava no le ayudaría a recuperar un gran segmento de ella pero comprendió que su travesía valía algo más, tal vez las consecuencias serían grandes pero no cometería el error que hizo el Avatar Wan, ella dejaría que los portales estuvieran abiertos para que humanos y Espíritus convivieran en armonía y lograr un cambio más trascendental.

Ahora el palacio seria su hogar, bueno el de sus padres y esta vez necesitaba un largo descanso porque una vez que puso su cabeza en esa habitación con esa incomoda almohada cayo rendida.

A pesar de que el discurso sobre el nuevo jefe y sobre los portales fue dado en su estado de letargo, las personas alrededor del mundo no dudaban de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el Avatar Korra para lograr que esos años de oscuridad no cayeran en la tierra. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano en cuanto a salvar a cada persona y espíritu en el que mundo en que vivía.

Si algo sabían todos era que: la convergencia armonía había causado un cambio en la energía del planeta y como resultado daba que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales porque una nueva era estaba por comenzar.

xxxxxxxxx

Tres días después, Korra estaba acostada en el árbol del tiempo con sus manos formando una improvisada almohada. Seguía rememorando una y otra vez los recuerdos que le llenaban el pecho de felicidad y ahora le tocaba tomar una difícil decisión. Todavía no podía creer que había olvidado cosas importantes y para no cometer otro error debía asegurarse se no desatenderlo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y tomo uno de sus cuadernos, el más rayado que tenía, ese en particular que expresaba el aburrimiento en su ser cada vez que recibía clases. Escribió durante 3 largas horas, algo que por la información, no debía olvidar sin importar que.

xxxxxxxxx

–Naga, ¡vamos!

Tenzin todavía no volvería hasta que estuviera seguro de que todo lo pendiente se arreglara y esta sería su oportunidad para hablar con él.

–Necesito un consejo –le expreso y eso basto para que ambos dieran una vuelta–. Eso sobre Asami.

–Sabes… –dijo acariciando su barbilla–. Me imagino que es.

Korra se sintió a ruborizar, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

"Claro, tú lo verías, mis recuerdos aparecieron y los presenciaste conmigo" ahora más que nunca Korra estaba abochornada, era algo "natural" después de todo era un Alfa también pero jamás en sus sueños locos esperaba compartir esas "escenas" con alguien más que no fuera Asami.

Tocio falsamente, Tenzin, tomo una postura más firme, debía dar su apoyo y portarse lo más profesional posible.

–¿Bien? –espero pacientemente a que dejara de dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

–Yo no sabía que ella era… –agito sus manos y él asintió–. Y ahora… –hizo otro ademán.

–La vida es demasiado corta para pensar en el "hubiera" porque no existe, eso es pasado y ahí se debe quedar. Confió en que lo resolverás.

–Me gustaría perder la memoria otra vez –murmuro la morena.

–También yo… –dijo en voz baja su Maestro.

Lo alcanzo a oír y esperaba que dentro de unas semanas o meses lo olvidara al igual que ella trataría de borrar todo eso.

Los dos fueron a reunirse con el nuevo jefe y el Loto Blanco, necesitaba dar una información que era de vitalidad para todos.

Korra le relato su encuentro con un antiguo Avatar que peleo con un ser que escapo al Mundo Espiritual y que él le había advertido que no abriera los portales y ahora que había tomado la decisión, debía por mucho protegerlo para impedir o dar la alerta que si por alguna razón él lograba salir.

–¿Qué piensa usted Maestra Katara? –Pregunto uno de los miembros–. Nadie sabe acerca de esa misteriosa criatura. No existe en los libros.

–Solo porque una vez "existió" –hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra–. No significa que vaya a salir otra vez. Los humanos que entran al mundo de los Espíritus no salen –alego otro no muy convencido.

–Mis hermanos y yo entramos y nos enfrentamos al peligro –menciono Tenzin–. Si nosotros pudimos tal vez él lo haga.

– Pero, ¿qué tal si existe? Debemos ignorarlo y esperar a que ataque para estar alertas. Yo considero que debemos estar preparados desde ahora.

El grupo estaba con opiniones divididas, algunos lo consideraban un peligro potencial que podrían evitar y otros pretendían que jamás existió. La última palabra la tendría Katara.

–Si mi hija cree que es un peligro, yo apoyo su decisión –sentencio el jefe Tonraq.

–Debemos custodiar ambos portales –salvaguardo la Maestra Agua–. Si Korra dice que un antiguo Avatar le advirtió del peligro no debemos ignorarlo en todo caso debemos estar preparados.

La reunión se dio por finalizada, las nuevas órdenes debían acatarse por el bien de todos, los portales serian custodiados por un tiempo indefinido, esperando lo mejor. El Norte y el Sur iban a trabajar juntos.

xxxxxxxxx

–Papá por favor –dijo enojada tomando más distancia cuando caminaba apresurada.

–¿Puedes culparla por eso? –razono yendo detrás de ella.

–No lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

–La vida es demasiado…

–¡No! –Lo interrumpió abruptamente mientras se detenía casi chocando contra él–. Creo que has estado hablando con Tenzin demasiado.

–No puedes quedarte ciega por esto, es cierto no te lo dijo pero…

–¿Pero? Pudo haberlo dicho desde hace mucho.

–Y, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿La amarías de una forma diferente?

–La vi y…

–¡No! –ahora le toco al moreno interrumpirla–. Creíste ver… –puntualizo.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. "Ahora mi padre está en mi contra" no era tan descabellado pensar así. Porque parecía que Asami había hablado con él y lo convenció de quien sabe qué.

–Me lo dijo… –le sonrió cosa que hizo poner furiosa a su hija–. ¿Puedes creer lo que hace un padre por sus hijos?

–No lo sé… yo no tengo hijos –le recrimino furibunda.

–Todavía –le señalo lo evidente–. Pero ponte a pensar en lo que harás si llegara a pasar –le coloco su mano en el hombro–. Harías lo que fuera para protegerlos aunque sea en su contra.

Sus ojos suplicantes le calaban en el interior y de esas pocas veces logro sentirse expuesta. Su padre era sabio tanto como Tenzin, tal vez debía hacerle caso.

–Entonces… ve –le dijo dándole un ligero empujón–. Debe estar con tu madre. Por cierto quiero muchos nietos y si estas con Asami saldrían muy lindos.

Se detuvo de golpe con la expresión atónita. Él solo rio y continuo hasta una parte donde era la cocina, ahí estaba su esposa quien abrazo cariñosamente causando un extraño sentimiento en Korra.

Desde el marco de la puerta los observaba a los 3 y cuando Tonraq abrazo a Asami, en ese entonces ella se percató de su presencia y con culpabilidad logro apenas corresponderle con un leve saludo.

–Qué bueno que estés aquí –su madre se acercó y la abrazo–. Asami y yo estábamos cocinando algo para ambos.

Asintió con la cabeza ausente, trago el nudo en su garganta, quiso decir algo pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Como no se animó a decir nada. La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, Korra comprendió el vínculo entre sus padres y Asami. Parecía que la adoraban y odiaría ser ella que fracturara esa relación pero no cabía duda que tendría que hacer lo que considerara bueno para ambas. Pero otra vez se enrolo en el pensamiento de que solo estaba contando por su cuenta. Dejaría de ser egoísta y contaría con la opinión de Asami también.

La cena continuo como si nada entre ellas hubiera pasado, las miradas eran discretas y relatar los acontecimientos frescos era la mejor manera de evitar temas innecesarios. Después de los comentarios y algunas sugerencias para la "pareja" ambas decidieron dar una vuelta para poder hablar a solas y sin más interrupciones.

Miraron el paisaje nocturno del Polo Sur, cada una enfrascada en su pensamiento sentadas muy juntas, Korra escuchaba pausadamente la respiración de la ingeniera, le daba un cosquilleo extraño en el interior casi como un fuego que empezaba a prenderse. Los sentimientos sin importar lo que pasara jamás desaparecerían. Esa química que siempre hubo entre ellas, sin incumbir que fuera Alfa y Omega, existiría entre ambas. Sabía que era algo que trascendería el tiempo como si ambas fueran forjadas la una para la otra.

"¿Cómo puedo luchar contra todo lo que siento por ti?" se lo pregunto pero estaba claro que sabía la respuesta: ella no podría. Asami era una parte esencial de ella, algo que no podía desprender así como así. "Seguramente si pugno contra ello"

–Quiero decirte la verdad de lo que paso –hablo por fin. Luchando contra el pánico que se albergaba en su ser.

–Lo sé –expreso dándole una leve mirada–. Mmm… mi papá me lo dijo. Abogo por ti.

–Esperaba que no lo hiciera, yo… yo quería aclararlo por mí misma.

–Lo comprendo… ciertamente me tomo tiempo comprender porque y sabes –sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella–. No te culpo. Yo… –rio sin entusiasmos–. No lo sé. Supongo que lo hizo para protegerte.

–Tampoco lo sé –se adelantó a decirlo–. Lo que si se es que nunca mentí cuando te dije que solo te amaba a ti y eso no va a cambiar.

–También te amo Asami y no creo que vaya a desaparecer por lo que paso.

–¿Pero?

–Creo que deberíamos darnos un poco de tiempo.

–Si es lo que quieres, respeto tu decisión.

xxxxxxxxx

–¿Quieres pasear un momento?

La siempre jovial chiquilla que una vez conoció Korra, seguía siendo la misma incluso más ilustrada que antes. Asintió y continuaron juntas por templo.

Ese día se celebraba el triunfo de Raava contra Vaatu, y también en honor a Jinora que de no haber sido por ella el bien no hubiera podido ganar.

–Lo siento… yo… por mi culpa casi te perdemos.

–Korra… te hubiera ayudado aunque mi vida estuviera en peligro –ella se detuvo observándola–. Me alegra haber sido útil.

–Fuiste más que útil –le abrazo feliz de que estuviera bien–. Nos salvaste a todos, sin ti jamás hubiéramos ganado.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Muy enserio y por eso decidimos que esta fiesta es toda tuya–la vista de una Jinora sonrojada por un simple alago la lleno de tranquilidad–. Eres muy valiente y sabia, espero que, si algún día lo necesito, estés ahí para brindarme algún consejo.

–Cuenta con ello.

Se detuvieron en el mirador donde meditaban, la fiesta era amena a pesar de que todo era vegetariano. Los Maestros aire lo agradecían y los invitados, a pesar de que eran pocos, estaban a gusto después de todo esta victoria era meramente atribuida a la joven Jinora.

–Sabes, en la próxima aventura me daré a la tarea de que tengas tus propios tatuajes.

–¿Si?

–Si… no hay nadie que se los merezcas más que tú.

–Jum! ¿Me lo dices como Avatar o como una hermana mayor?

–Un poco de ambas –se carcajeo con ganas–. Pero te puedo asegurar que es cierto, además estoy segura de que Aang y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

–Gracias abuelo.

Volvió a reír por el comentario.

xxxxxxxxx

Camino por esa calle oscura directo a su departamento necesitaba descansar pero en ese entonces sus sentidos le advertían que algo se acercaba a él.

–Veo que tus planes no resultaron como querías –hablo una voz a su espalda traspasando la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna.

Con un movimiento repentino, su poderío Alfa surgió y lo agarró del cuello apretándolo con vehemencia pero algo evito que lo siguiera haciendo. Se quedó paralizado e indefenso ante una fuerza misteriosa. Sus ojos mostraban el pánico sintiéndose como un Beta sin escapatoria.

El sujeto en la oscuridad, se soltó como si nada pasaba separando esas garras de su cuello y camino hasta él mostrándose tal cual era.

–¿Qué–qué quieres de mí? –grito aterrado.

–Tranquilízate, no queremos herirte –hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

El soltó el aire que no sabía que se acumulaba en su ser, ciertamente estaba aliviado que lo soltaran ahora la interrogante era, ¿Qué hacen ellos? Y, ¿Qué querían de él?

–Te daremos todo lo que deseas, riquezas, mujeres, fama.

Pico su interés de inmediato, pero ciertamente todavía faltaba algo que deseaba más que todo eso combinado.

Como si leyeran su mente, el sombrío sonrió entendiendo bien que era lo que más perseguía, ciertamente ellos también anhelaban ese momento cumbre que cambiaría el destino del planeta entero.

–Sabemos que tienes asuntos pendientes con el Avatar, todos lo tenemos. Únete a nosotros y cumplirás tu objetivo –ofreció sabiendo lo que deseaba.

Sus ojos grana sonrieron por él y sin querer ya había aceptado. Para la mayoría de los Alfas, Omegas y Betas su misión era eliminar al Avatar y traer un nuevo orden al mundo.

–Bienvenido al Loto Rojo –extendió su mano indicándole el camino.

Con pasos decididos las pequeñas luces que tenían por ojos desaparecieron en la espesa cortina nocturna que los albergaban a todos, él, convencido de que encontró lo que buscaba sin esperar más se fue con ellos, enfrentando la nueva aventura que era ser parte del grupo que una vez intento capturar al Avatar.

El hombre sonrió con el recuerdo tan grato y ahora se veía sentado junto a ellos recibiendo órdenes de su líder. Viendo las fortalezas y debilidades del Avatar Korra, del nuevo jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Clasificando a sus aliados y enemigos. Los reportes eran precisos, iban a custodiar los portales y ellos verían si existía un cambio. El Loto Rojo estaba impaciente queriendo ver a su líder resurgir.

xxxxxxxxx

Asami lo sostenía con las manos temblorosas, según lo que decía la caja debía esperar por lo menos un minuto para obtener el resultado mientras miraba su reloj en la muñeca el pánico en ella se acrecentaba más. La dejo al lado de la otra y se dedicó a ver el nirvana de esa pequeña habitación.

Para estar muy segura de que lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto decidió hacerla dos veces. Su pie golpeaba rítmicamente la cerámica en ese baño. Trato de respirar más fluidamente y alejar ese nudo en la garganta que le obstruía las ganas de tragar.

Trato de memorizar por millonésima vez lo que sucedió, ella se protegía lo hacía cuando estaba con Korra pero parecía que las barreras que se impuso no sirvieron y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el inodoro esperando el resultado de las pruebas. Suspiro frustrada como enfrentaría este dilema existencial, estaba joven todavía y una vida grandiosa por delante. Como le haría saber si su relación estaba detenida indefinidamente.

"No te aterres, estaremos bien. Nos ayudaran, saldremos de esta" se estaba auto convenciendo que lo que estaba a punto de averiguar no era nada malo que lograría encontrar una respuesta y el apoyo de ser necesario.

Cuando la manecilla de los segundos paso por el 12 y luego por el 5 estuvo al tanto que era la hora de la verdad. Con el corazón desbocado queriéndose salir de su pecho, alargo su mano y atrapo una de esas barritas.

Palideció, sostuvo la caja para leer por quitan vez sino estaba equivocada pero la respuesta llego a ella como un relámpago abriéndose paso por las alturas.

"No puede ser" se dijo así misma con el último aliento "estoy embarazada"

.

.

Hola chicos! Ehhh doble actualización, bueno tómenla como un regalo, hoy que apenas es 13 así que espero actualizar antes de terminar este año. Ya estoy en el proceso de los otros y no les contare que hice para estar de vuelta para no echarme la SAL. Porque estoy más segura de que por abrir mi boca me han pasado un montón de cosas. Supongo que necesito una limpia para los malos espíritus y para que mi imaginación no se acabe.

Bueno aquí está el resultado espero que les guste y los deje con la intriga guaajajajaja. Volveré eso es seguro así que espérense un poco más.

 **Datos informativos**

Bien ahora, a lo que nos conviene. No se me confundan, yo ya había dicho que haría más fic OMEGAVERSE. 7 para ser exactos, todos vendrán a su tiempo. También yo quiero saber si ustedes quieren participar en los siguientes fic como personajes totalmente originales.

Solo tienen que darme los siguientes datos:

1] Nombre: Wolf.

2] hombre o mujer: mujer.

3] Alfa u Omega: Alfa.

4] signo zodiacal: Libra.

5] elemento que maneja en el universo LOK: Aire.

6] país de origen: Nicaragua.

7] color de ojos, piel y cabello.

8] personalidad.

Solo eso necesito para agregarlos y que sus personajes se parezcan lo más allegado a ustedes.

Review.

Uhhh me comentaron tan pocos que no sé, si ya se olvidaron de mi o solo me odian por tardar tanto en responder sus plegarias de que vuelva. Ciertamente no es mi culpa y que no saben cuántas ansias tengo de volver a saber de ustedes, de escribir que esta es mi pasión y de verlos sufrir por supuesto. No lo hago intencional (o si) pero la historia lo requiere.

 **Cryp** : siempre es bueno saber de ti. Al menos alguien no me olvida ewe. Yo también tengo el corazón en la mano, tantas cosas que han pasado y se vendrán muchas más. Pues ya veremos qué pasa con las protagonistas la verdad le hace falta mucho al fic. Nos veremos.!

 **Maria** : bueno no te hago esperar y pronto hare las siguientes actualizaciones así que pendiente.!

 **FLDSNDFR201** : me alegro que te encanten y ya estoy de vuelta (creo que lo he dicho unas 30 veces) en mi defensa, no es que yo no quiera, porque aquí entre nos me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar y no poder plasmarlo. Me encantan las peleas sangrientas y esta es algo leve pero las que vienen serán atroces. Si te encanta el drama, vendrá aun más para ti y para todos. Ya sabes lo suculento viene, lento pero viene.

 **TiaYuri230** : no te preocupes por nada, casi nada me hará sepárame de esta hermosa historia. Tenlo por seguro que seguiré, volviendo una y otra vez para poder terminar este proyecto.

Cuídense mucho y espero saber pronto de ustedes.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


End file.
